The Legacy
by Akira elgan
Summary: Memiliki Chakra yang sedikit adalah alasan dia di abaikan, tapi dia akan berusaan dengan Kristal dan Cincin yang menjadi sumber kekuatannya. Uzumaki Naruto. (Summary gak sama kyak di ff) Warning : BadSummary.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto New Power : Yami Ring

.

.

Diclamer : Naruto punya MK

Rate : M

Pair : Naruto x ?

Genre : Adventure, Frendship, Family, Romance

.

Warning : Newbi, StrongNaru, GrayNaru.

.

.

.

 _ **Chapter 1**_

.

.

Konohagakure no Sato desa elemental terkuat karna telah terbukti banyak menyetuskan Shinobi hebat seperti sang Shodaime Hokage aka Hashirama Senju yang mendapat julukan God of Shinobi karna Mokutonnya bersama sang adik Tobirama Senju yang memiliki control chakra yang perfect dan bisa menciptakan air dari ketidak adaan mereka berdua tumbuh menjadi sosok penting di Konoha maupun dunia ninja.

Jangan lupakan juga sang Hantu Uchiha yang menjadi S Mising-nin pertama aka Uchiha Madara sekaligus rival abadi Hashirama yang menggunakan Mokuton dan dia yang menggunakan Curse Eyes clan Uchiha, Sharingan yang telah mencapai Enternal Mangkyou Sharingan dan juga mengendalikan Kyuubi yang berhasil membuatnya mendapat julukan God of Shinobi.

Tidak di ragukan lagi bahwa Konoha adalag desa terkuat, Konoha di pimpin oleh Hokage yang sampai sekarang sudah mencapai generasi keempat. Dari Hashirama Senju yang menjabat Shodaime Hokage lalu di teruskan oleh Tobirama Senju yang menjadi Nidaime Hokage setelah itu Tobirama mengangkat salah satu muridnya menjadi Hokage yaitu Hiruzen Sarutobi yang menjadi Sandaime Hokage dan di teruskan oleh Minato Namikaze yang menjabat sebagai Yondaime Hokage.

Awalnya semua meragukan kepemimpinannya karna usianya yang masih muda tersebut tapi itu semua terbantahkan setelah insiden penyerangan pria bertopeng yang berhasil melepaskan Kyuubi dan membiarkannya mengamuk di tengah desa Konoha.

Minato berhasil menyegel Kyuubi pada salah satu anaknya yang barublahir tersebut dan yang menjadi wadah Kyuubi adalah Namikaze Menma sang adik.

Yondaime Hokage menyegelnya menggunakan Hakke Fuin yang mengharuskan sang pemakai mengorbankan nyawanya tapi karna sesuatu hanya 70% chakranya sajalah yang menjadi korban karna itupula Minato di segani lawan maupun kawan.

 **[Training Ground Namikaze Clan]**

 _ **Trang! Trang! Trang!**_

Bunyi dentingan logam yang beradu terdengar nyaring di tengah lapangan luas tempat keluarga Namokaze atau keluarga Yondaime Hokage berlatih tersebut. Terlihat seorang anak berusia 12thn yang sedang beradu kunai dengan pria paruh baya yany identik dengannya mereka adalah Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Menma yang sedang berlatih.

 _ **Trang!**_

Kunai milik Menma terpental keatas karna serangan Minato yang kuat tidak mampu Menma tahan. Menma mendecih pelan dan menampilkan wajah kesalnya.

"MENMA, MINATO... SARAPAN SUDAH SIAP" teriakan terdengar dari dalam kediaman Namikaze tersebut, teriakan yang berasal dari wanita paruh baya berambut merah panjang dan berkulit putih mulus yang sedang menata makanan di meja makan.

Menma dan Minato langsung menuju kedalam rumah tanpa menyadari seorang anak berambut pirang jabrig sedang memperhatikan mereka jika di lihat dari segi fisik anak tersebut mirip dengan Minato dengan rambut pirang jabrig yang membedakan hanya warna kulit dan warna matanya saja dia adalah Namikaze Naruto kembaran Menma yang hanya berseliaih 16 menit karna itulah dia menjadi kakak dan Menma adik, Naruto juga punya adik kecil berusia 4thn bernama Namikaze Yuki meskipun Yuki tidak mengetahui bahwa Naruto adalah kakaknya karna Naruto tidak pernah tinggal di kediaman Namikaze dia tinggal bersama gurunya Gekko Hayate.

Keluarganya juga tidak pernah memberitau bahwa Naruto adalah kakak kandung Yuki tapi Naruto tidak mempermasalahkan itu atau karna keluarganya tidak menganggapnya ia tidak mempersalahkan semuanya, persetan dengan tidak di anggap dia sudah bahagia tinggal bersama Hayate menurutnya Hayate adalah orang yang sudah dia anggap Tou-sannya sendiri karna Hayate lah yang merawatnya sejak kecil -3thn- sampai sekarang.

Naruto lalu mendongakan kepalanya dan melihat langit yang mulai terang "Sial pasti Sensei memarahiku lagi. Ck, merepotkan" gumannya pelan lalu turun dari pohon yang dia naiki untuk mengintip Menma berlatih.

 _ **Tap!**_

'Ujian kelulusan Genin, kah? Untung aku sudah mempelajari control chakra bersama Sensei, karna chakraku sedikit jadi agak mudah melakukan control charkra' batinnya dengan senyum manisnya (?).

 **[SkipTime - Apartemen Hayate]**

 _ **Kreet!**_

"Tadaima" Naruto mengucapkan salam setelah membuka pintu apartemen tempatnya dan Hayate tinggal tapi Naruto tidak mendengar sahutan dari dalam "Sensei... Apa kau di dalam? Kemana di-"

 _ **Wush!**_

Dengan gerakan slowmotion Naruto menengok ke samping kirinya dan melihat sesuatu yang melayang kearahnya 'I-Itu UFO? Tidak... Sial tutup panci' batinnya geje.

 _ **Duakh!**_

"I-Itaii... Siapa di sana hah?" Bentak Naruto sambil mengelus hidungnya yang terkena tutup panci (?) Tapi nyalinya langsung menciut saat merasakan aura yang mengerikan yang berasal dari arah alat tersebut melayang kearahnya sedikit demi sedikit Naruto bisa melihat aura hitam pekat.

"Na-ru-to" ucap seseorang dengan suara berat mengeja nama Naruto jangan lupakan juga aura hitamnya "Dari mana saja kau, hah? Sudah kubilang bukan jika sudah bangun bereskan dulu tempat tidurmu baru kau boleh keluar" ucapnya penuh tekanan mengintimidasi.

"H-Ha'i Hayate-sama" ucap Naruto terbata meskipun sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk amukan Hayate tapi tetap saja dia takut.

"Ha~h kau ini..." balas Hayate yang menggeleng lalu menatap Naruto "Baiklah sekarang cepat mandi dan bersiap ke akademi" lanjut Hayate.

"Ha'i... Ha'i..." balasnya dengan tatapan malas lalu berjalan mengambil anduk dan beraiap mandi pagi. Hayate yang melihat itu merasa kasihan sekaligus bangga pada anak yang selama ini ia urus, anak yang tidak di anggap sama sekali oleh keluarganya bahkan semua pendusuk Konoha tidak ada yang mengetahui Naruto adalah anak Yondaime Hokage.

'Naruto... Semoga kau nanti lulus dan menjadi Ninja hebat kelak, meskipun chakramu hanya sedikit tetapi... aku percaya kau bisa dengan kekuatan Kenjutsu dan kekuatan krystal dan cincin mulikmu itu'

 **[Akademi Ninja]**

Sekarang Naruto sedang berjalan di koridor akademi dan lekas menuju kelasnya, setelah dia sarapan Hayate langsung pergi karna katanya dia di panggil oleh Hokage ada misi mungkin. Naruto sudah sampai di kelasnya dan bersiap akan membuka pintu tersebut dan setelah berhasil terbuka perhatiannya malah teralihkan lepada sosok yang berlari di koridor.

"AWAS NARUTO..." teriak orang tersebut sambil berlari dan setelah sampai di depan Naruto dia langsung mendorong pelan Naruto lalu buru buru masuk.

'Kenapa dengan Inuzuka-san?' Batinnya penasaran tapi tidak lama jawabannya muncul setelah seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat yang sedang berguman _'Kemana si Inuzuka itu_ ' sambil menanyakan kepada orang yang dekat dengannya tidak lama kemudian dia melihat ke arah Naruto dan berlari menghampiri Naruto.

"Mana si Inuzuka itu?" Tanya gadis tersebut yang bernama Ino Yamanaka teman sekelasnya. Tampa menjawab Naruto menunju kedalam kelas, Ino langsung berlari kedalam dan tidak lama terdengan teriakan dari Kiba.

'Kuso, perempuan itu mengerikan' batin Naruto lalu melangkah masuk kekelas dan lekas duduk di bangkunya yang paling ujung sebelah kiri dekat jendela.

"Naruto apa kau sudah berlatih untuk ujian nanti?" Tanya anak laki laki seumurannya dengan rambut yang di ikat ke atas menyerupai nanas dialah Nara Shikamaru.

"Eh?... Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Biasanya kau akan tidak peduli dan memilih tidur. Mengerikan" balas Naruto bercanda dengan wajah datarnya yang membuat Shikamaru kesal.

"Mendokusai ne..." ucapnya lalu menatap ke luar jendela "Aku hanya menanyakan saja Naruto apa tidak boleh, huh?" Ucapnya dengan ketus tidak lama kemudian pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok pria yang rambutnya di kuncir berkulit tan dan garis horizontal di wajahnya dialah Iruka Umino.

"Ohayo minna"

"Ohayo Sensei" balas semua murid kepada Iruka.

"Baiklah sekarang akan di adakan ujian kelulusan Genin, ayo kelapangan"

 **[Lapangan Akademi]**

"Baiklah yang pertama akan di uji adalah melempar Shuriken ke aras boneka jerami di sana dan akan di nilai oleh Yondaime Hokage dan yang lain. Yang pertama, Aburame Shino" ucapnya sambil melihat papan nama yang ada dingenggamannya. Shino lalu maju selangkah dari barisan.

"Maaf Sensei Clan Abura-" "Clan Aburame tidak menggunakan senjata" ucapan Shino terpotong oleh Menma dengan wajah angkuhnya dan di ikuti tawa pelan dari Sasuke.

"Baiklah... dan Menma Sasuke itu tidak sopan sebaiknya kalian meminta maaf kepada Shino kalian harus menghormati cara bertarung masing masing Clan" ucap Iruka yang tidak di pedulikan oleh Menma dan Sasuke "Ha~h... Baiklah selanjutnya adalah..."

Semua orang telah mencoba dari Menma yang tepat sasaran semua lalu Sasuke yang mendapat teriakan melengking dari para gadis dan Shikamaru yang melempar sambil menguap membuat semuanya sweetdrop.

"Sekarang Uzumaki Naruto" ucap Iruka lalu Naruto manju dan mengambil sepuluh Shuriken tentu saja sambil mengabaikan Menma yang meledeknya irit chakra.

 _ **Stab! Stab! Stab!**_

Semua Shuriken Naruto tidak mengenai titik merah di target tapi... 'Dia mengenai semua titik fital manusia, luar biasa' batin semua orang kaget, tapi yang tidak mengetahuinya hanya menatap remeh Naruto.

Naruto melakukan Hange menjadi Uchiha Madara yang membuat semua orang kaget lagi karna menggunakan Henge haruslah sudah pernah melihat orangnya tapi mustahil Naruto sudah melihat Madara. Tidak memperdulikan tatapan kaget semua orang lalu dia menciptakan 1 Bunshin yang bertahan selama 15 detik di lanjutkan dengan mengubah dirinya menjadi sebatang kayu atau teknik Kawarimi.

"Selanjutnya kau harus menunjukan jutsu andalanmu bocah" kata pria tua yang memakai perban di mata kanannya dan juga tongkot yang di pegangnya, Naruto hanya mengangguk untuk mengiakannya.

"Boleh aku memakai belatiku? Karna aku tidak memiliki jutsu elemen" ucap Naruto dan di balas anggukan oleh sang Hokage. Naruto lalu mengambil dua pisau/belati berukuran sedang di belakang pinggangnya dan melemparkan satu belati tersebut ke arah orang orangan jerami lalu...

 _ **Wusshh!**_

Semua orang kaget karna Naruto menghilang dengan suara pecahan kaca lalu muncul di targetnya dan memegang belati yang di lemparnya lalu melempar pelan belati satunya lagi sambil melakukan tebasan oleh belati yang di tangkapnya terus, terus, dan terus seperti itu hilang muncul, hilang muncul. Berasa sudah cukup Naruto melemparkan belatinya ke tempat semula di ikuti oleh targetnya yang sudah hancur lebur tercincang oleh Naruto.

"He-Hebat"

"Pasti dia akan jadi ahli kenjutsu"

"Apa itu Hiraishin milik Yondaime-sama?"

Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di benak para Shinobi dan tetua desa. Semuanya menatap kagum dan ngeri kearah Naruto, tidak lama terdengar sebuah suara tepuk tangan dari Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Hebat... Hebat, kau berbakat Uzumaki-san" ucapnya dan di ikuti oleh tepuk tanyan yang lain, Hiashi lalu melihat kearah Yondaime dan Sandaime Hokage "Yondaime-sama... Sandaime-sama, tidakah kalian berfikir untuk menjadikannya Chuunin atau Jounin? Dia pantas untuk itu" ucapnya yang mendapan anggukan dari Hiruzen dan Minato serta yang lainnya. Semua murid seangkatan Naruto kaget karna Naruto akan di rekomendasikan menjadi Chuunin langsung bahkan Jounin.

"Gomen Hiashi-sama" ucap Naruto sambil membungkuk dan mendapat perhatian dari Hiashi dan yang lain "Aku tidak ingin menjadi Chuunin langsung apa lagi menjadi Jounin" ucap Naruto yang di balas reaksi kaget lagi dari semua orang.

Minato lalu menatap putra sulungnya tersebut "Memang kenapa Naruto? Bukannya itu bagus" tanya bingung Minato karna menurutnya ini adalah kesempatan emas.

"Karna... anda tau sendiri pengalaman di perlukan di dunia ninja, kan? Dan aku tidak memilikinya yang bisa aku akan terbunuh saat melakukan misi karna misi seorang Chuunin saja rata rata misi rank-B jadi mohon maaf Hiashi-sama" ucapnya menjelaskan kenapa dia menolak tawaran tersebut. Hiashi tersenyum melihat Naruto dan juga pemikiran Naruto yang logis tersebut.

"Baiklah tidak apa apa Uzumaki-san... Kau pintar sampai berfikir kesana jika saja yang di tawarkan adalah yang lain pasti langsung diterima tampa fikir panjang" ucap Hiashi dengan senyum yang masih menghiasi wajahnya.

"Baiklah semuanya di bubarkan dan tunggu hasilnya besok"

 **[Naruto Side]**

Awalnya Naruto ingin langsung pulang ke apartemennya tapi dia di hadang oleh teman akademianya yang mengajaknya merayakan berhasilnya ujian genin tadi, padahal hasilnya akan di umumkan besok siapa tau di antara mereka akan ada yang tidak luluskan? Siapa tau.

 _ **Puk!**_

Naruto merasakan tepukan pelan pada bahunya dan melihat kesamping ada anak seusianya berambut coklat acak acakan dengan tato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya dialah Inuzuka Kiba.

"Naruto, bagaimana kau melakukan perpindahan saat ujian tadi? Itu keren sekali" ucap Kiba dengan mata yang berbinar binar sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Ha aha ha... Itu biasa saja Inuzuka-san" balas Naruto gugup meskipun di tutupi dengan tawa garing dan wajah datarnya tetap itu sangngat jelas terlihat.

"Inuzuka-san?" Ucap sebuah suara di samping kirinya yang ternyata adalah gadis berambut panjang berwarna mencolok dan jidat lebarnya "Naruto ayolah kita ini teman panggil saja Kiba dengam nama kecilnya dan yang lain juga, kau ini kaku sekali" ucapnya sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Ha'i Sakura-san... Kiba-san" ucap Naruto dentan nada datar.

"Baiklah kita sudah sampai ayo masuk dan makan sepuasnya" ucap sebuah suara yang berasal dari anak laki laki dengan tato lingkaran di kedua pipinya dan badan yang gem- ahk tidak itu montok ahahah.

"Memangkau yang akan membayarnya Choji" balas malas dari Shikamaru.

"Lama... Ayo masuk" ucap Menma sambil menggeserkan pintu restoran bernama Yakiniku.

 _ **Sreet!**_

"AYO MAKAN..."

Acara makan para murid akademi tersebut berlangsung agak lama hingga larut malam, jika bukan karna Yakiniku yang akan tutup mungkin mereka tidak akan pulang.

.

.

 **[Pagi Hari-Kamar Narutp]**

Kriiinggg Kriiinnggg

Bunyi alarem terus berbunyi semakin keras mencoba membangunkan seseorang di balik selimut tebal yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya tidak lama kemudian muncul tangan yang mencoba menggapai alarem tersebut.

 _ **Klek!**_

"Hoaaammzzz... Jam 5 pagi, mungkin aku akan pemanasan sebentar tidak masalah" ucap Naruto dengan tatapan mengantuk "Tapi... Hoaaammmzzz aku masih mengantuk" lanjutnya sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya untuk berbaring kembali sebelum...

 _ **Tok! Tok! Tok!**_

Sebuah ketukan puntu yang membuatnya harus melangkah menuju pintu kamarnya dan membukanya lalu terlihat Hayate yang sudah siap dengan seragam Jouninnya dan pedang di punggunynya.

"Naruto... Hari ini aku akan melaksanakan misi ke luar desa" Hayate lalu merogoh kantong celananua dan mengeluarkan dompet lalu mengeluarkan uang beberapa lembar yang di sodorkan ke Naruto "Belilah bahan makanan karna bahan makanan sudah habis dan... belilah makanan kesukaanmu, hadiah untukmu karna berhasil membuat semua orang membicarakan Prodigy baru hahaha" balas Hayate dengan tawanya sambil mengusap kepala Naruto.

Naruto lalu menerimanya sambil mengangguk pelan dengan mata yang masih sayu karna mengantuk "E-Eh? Prodigy baru? Apa magsud Sensei?" Ucap Narito bingung karna baru menyadari ucapan Hayate tapi terlambat menanyakannya karna Hayate sudah pergi menggunakan Shunshin

Naruto lalu menghela nafas dan kembali masuk ke kamarnya. Peduli apa dia soal prodigy baru? Yang penting bisa hidup tenang itu sudah cukup tanpa jadi terkenal 'Yang penting aku mendapatkan uang untuk membeli dango. 'Yosh berang- eh mandi dulu' fikirnya dan langsung berlari mengambil handuk lalu masuk kamar mandi.

15 menit kemudian Naruto sudah selesai mandi dan berpakaia lalu bercermin. Hmmm, kulit putih, rambut pirang jabrig acak acakan, mata tajam tapi indah violet gelap, dia sudah tampan dengan menggunakan pakaian santai berupa kaos V-neck (Kerah V) berwarna putih berlengan panjang yang di gulung sampai siku, celana standar ANBU hitam dan sepatu setandar Shinobi.

Setelah selesai berkaca Naruto lalu membuka pintu kamarnya dan menutupnya kembali lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar yang melewati ruang makan setelah sampai lalu membuka pintu dan menguncinya lagi karna takut ada yang berniat mencuri di apartemennya.

.

Naruto terus berjalan dengan menenteng kantung belanjaannya yang tidak terlalu banyak itu, yang Naruto beli adalah bahan bahan biasa seperti sayuran, daging, telur dan yang lain lain. Tapi ada yang kurang "Aku belum membeli susu, sial aku lupa" gumannya lalu berjalan terus mencari toko yang menjual susu.

Tapi keberuntungan kurang memihak pada Naruto karna dia tidak menemukan susu di mana mana karna habis kata penjualnya yah jadi besok hari tanpa susu.

 _ **Puk!**_

Tepukan di pundak Naruto membuyarkan lamunannya dan melihat kebelakang "Ah, Kushina-sama, ohayo" ucap Naruto pada yang menepuk pundaknya yang ternyata adalah Kushina, ibunya.

'Kushina-sama?' Batin Kushina bertanya karna anaknya memanggilnya dengan sebutan formal bukan dengan sebutan Kaa-san, Kushina lalu menggeleng dan merogoh kantung belanjaannya, setelah menemukan apa yang ia cari lalu mengeluarkannya dan menyodorkanya ke Naruto, yang ternyata adalah sekotak besar susu vanila.

"Ini untukmu, Naru" ucap Kushina yang melihat wajah kebingungan Naruto "Kau mencari susu bukan? Ini, kebetulan Kaa-san membeli tiga jadi tidak masalah satu untukmu" ucap Kushina agak meringis di akhir karna melihat tatapan Naruto yang datar dan... Penuh luka.

"Arigatou Kushina-sama... Tapi saya kira tidak perlu repot repot" ucap Naruto dengan gelengan dan penolakan halus.

"Naru kenapa kau memanggil Kaa-san seperti itu, nak? Aku ini ibumu" uca Kushina dengan mata berkaca kaca mengucapkan hal tersebut kepada Naruto.

"Kaa-san? Jika kau Kaa-sanku kemana saja kau, hmm?" Tanya Naruto sambil menunduk sehingga wajahnya terhalangi oleh rambutnya dan itu berhasil membuat Kushina ingin menangis "Kalian mebgabaikanku... kalian mengakuiku karna aku sudah memiliki kekuatan, kan? Ck, Menjijikan" ucap Naruto dengan tawa pelan di akhir kata.

"Na-Naru kami tidak mengabaikanmu" ucap Kushinanyang tampa sadar melepas katung belanjaanya dan mengundang perhatian para warga yang desang berbelanja.

"Tidak mengabaikan? Apa kalian pernah menceritakan kepada Yuki bahwa aku adalah kakaknya? Apa kau pernah memberiku perhatian?" Tanya Naruto beruntun yang membuat Kushina menangis sambil memegang kedua pundak Naruto "Sekarang aku tanya... Apa hobiku? Apa yang aku sukai? Apa yang aku tidak sukai? Apa cita citaku? Kau pasti bisa menjawabnya, kan? _Kaa-san?_ " Lanjutnya yang membuat hati Kushina semakin sakit di buatnya dan air mata yang deras mengalir dari kedua matanya.

Para warga yang melihat itu dan bisa mendengarnya secara jelas hanya membelalakan mata mereka tidak manyangka jika Naruto adalah anak Yondaime Hokage, yang mereka tau bahwa Naruto adalah seorang anak yatim piatu yang di rawat oleh salah satu ahli kenjutsu Konoha.

"Di-Dia anak Yondaime-sama?"

"Kau benar... aku baru mengetahuinya aku kira dia yatim piatu"

Kushina yang mendengar bahwa warga yang menganggap anaknya yatim piatu terlihat marah. Kushina laku menegakan tubuhnya dan menatap tajam warga yang berbicara barusan.

"Yatim piatu? Dia ini anakku, anakku bersama Minato kakak dari Menma dan Yuki JANGAN SEMBARANGAN BERBICARA" ucapan Kushina di akhiri dengan teriakan di pagi hari yang menghiasi jalan utama Konoha.

"Sudahlah Kushina-sama tidak ada gunanya anda berteriak... Aku memang sudah seperti yatim piatu... meskipun kenyataanya aku memiliki orangtua yang masih hidup" balas dingin Naruto lalu melangkah meninggalkan Kushina yang mematung dengan mata yang melebar.

Naruto terus berjalan tanpa mempersulihan tatapan warga yang menatapnya kasihan karna di abaikan oleh keluarganya dan ada juga yang menatap tidak suka karna membuat orang terhormat di Konoha menangis tapi Naruto tidak ambil pusing dan terus berjalan sambil menundukan kepalanya tamoa ada yang mengetahui ada cairan yang jatuh dari matanya mengakir melewati pipinya.

'Kusoooo...'

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Note : Yo balik lagi sama author gaje ini hahahah... hmmm, untuk story Gremory Shinobi gak bakalan di lanjut kayaknya karna yah alasanua (1) saya tidak terlalu mengikuti cerita HS DxD dan ada beberapa chara yang saya masih asing di DxD saya juga tidak mengetahui alur cerita DxD (2) dakumen yang terhapus, ini lah alasan terbesar saya karna dokumen storynya terhapus mungkin cuma itu alasannya... beda lagi kalau Naruto, saya mengikuti setiap ceritanya meakipun ada beberapa eps yang saya tidak nntn hahaha... ok langsung aja, mohon saran, keritik dan pujian terserah kalian saya menghargai semuanya dan terima kasih sudah membaca cerita saya.

Profil Uzumaki Naruto

Nama lengkap : Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto

Tanggal lahir : 10 Oktober

Umur : 12thn

Tinggi : 170cm

Setatus : Genin Konohagakure

Senjata : Belati/Pisau (Pokoknya pisau yang di pake sama anggota Kingsglaive di movie Kingsglaive : Final Fantasy XV)

Kemampuan : Teleport, Dinding transparan - (Masih mungkin nambah mungkin satu atau dua jurus shinobi)

Penampilan misi : memakai kaos hitam berkerah V dengan jaket hitam yang terdapat logo kepala serigala berwarna putih, celana standar ANBU, sepatu standar Shinobi berwarna hitam (Sepatu ninja Sasuke, Naruto Shippuden)

Penampilan sehari hari : berubah ubah

Penampilan fisik : berambut pirang jabrig, berkulit putih, mempunyai mata berwarna violet gelap, tatapan tajam, wajah datar.

Sifat : dingin kepada semua orang

Yah segitu dulu... See you next chapter, Atigatou.

Akira Elgan Out


	2. The Legancy

**The Legancy**

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2**

.

.

Setelah pertemuan dan cekcok singkat degan 'Ibunya' Naruto langsung pulang ke apartemennya dengan wajah yang muram. Sumpah demi apapun sebenci-bencinya dia kepada Kushina tapi tetap saja dia adalah seorang anak yang tidak ingin melihat ibunya menangis apa lagi jika menangis karna ulahnya tapi... Semua ucapannya memang benar adanya, yang di ucapkan olehnya tanpa kebohongan sedikitpun Naruto hanya ingin kedua orangtuanya mengetahui bahwa dia selama ini menahan sakit karna di abaikan hanya karna masalah kapasitas Chakranya yang hanya setara dengan Mind-Gennin padahal dia seorang Uzumaki yang 'Harusnya' memiliki Chakra yang melimpah.

 _ **Sreek!**_

"Tadaima" ucap Naruto lemas dengan wajah yang absrud (?) Ha~h lagipula kenapa dia mengucapkan salah, Hayate sedang menjalankan misi yang di beri Hokage dengan kata lain di apartemennya sekarang ko-

"Okaeri" -song.

Naruto di buat kaget dengan ucapan feminim yang membalas salamnya tadi. Karna rasa penasarannya yang tinggi Naruto terburu buru membuka sepatu ninjanya dan berlari masuk melihat siapa yang di dalam apartemennya padahal tadi apartemennya di kunci, saking terburu burunya Naruto sampai lupa-

'Belajaan' fikirinya dan langsung berbalik lalu berlari mengambil belanjaanya.

Sedangkan di meja makan terlihat seorang perempuan bersurai ungu yang sedang membawa mangkuk besar berisi makanan, setelah menaruh makanannya dengan benar perempuan itu yang masih memakai seragam ANBU dan amprop yang belum di lepas menatap heran kepada suara tadi, perempuan tersebut melangkah menuju suara berisik tadi dia memang tau jika itu adalah orang yang mengucapkan salam tadi tapi kenapa ribut sekali dan siapa yang bertamu ke rumah Hayate. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat sebuah pisau unik berukuran sedang melaju kearahnya, dengan cekatan dia mengambil kunai dan...

 _ **Trang!**_

Berhasil menangkis pisau tersebut tapi alangkah terkejutnya dia saat seseorang muncul di hadapannya dengan kaki yang siap menghantam wajahnua, dengan cepat dia melakukan salto kebelakang sambil melayangkan kaki kirinya ke kepala bagian belakang orang tersebut.

 _ **Duakh!**_

'Sa-Sakit' batin orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Naruto meratapi tangannya yang di gunakan menahan tendangan tersebut.

 _ **Tap! Tap!**_

Dengan bersamaan Naruto dan perempuan tersebut menapakan kakinya setelah melompat menjauh ke sisi yang berlawanan dan menyiapkan kuda kuda. Naruto menatap perempuan tersebut dengan lekat, rambut ungu panjang, kulit putih, mata yang indah dan...

'Seragam ANBU' batin Naruto menyadari seragam ANBU yang di kenakan perempuan tersebut "Siapa kau? Apa aku harus memanggilmu ANBU beramprop?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada mengejek dan wajah datarnya.

'ANBU berampop? Sial' dengan cepat perempuan yersebut membuka dan melempar ampropnya ke sembarang arah "Lu-Lupakan... A-Aku Yugao Uzuki, dan kenapa kau di apartemen Hayate?" Tanya perempuan tersebut yang ternyata adalah Yugao Uzuki.

Menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung "Apa salahnya jika aku pulang ke apartemenku dan Hayate-sensei, Uzuki-san? Ada urusan apa kau kesini, Uzuki-san?" Tanya Naruto dengan nasa yang masih datar dan dingin.

"Hayate adalah kekasihku..." ucapnya sambil melepas posisi kuda kudanya "Aku ingin membuat kejutan dengan memasakan sarapan untuknya. Apa kau murid Hayate?" Tanya Yugao dengan nada santai sambil menatap Naruto.

"Ha'i, namaku Uzumaki Naruto dan kau akan sedikit kecewa dengan ini tapi..." ucupan Naruto sengaja di gantung hingga membuat Yugao penasaran dan terus menatapnya "Sensei sedang misi ke luar desa".

 _ **Jleeb!**_

Serasa terkena jurus terkuat di dunia Yugao langsung mematung dengan tatapan cengo dan mulut menganga lebar, tanpa terasa asap mulai mengumpul di kepalanya dan wajahnua memerah padan menahan marah terbukti dengan tangannya yang mengepal itu.

"Harusnya kau mengecek dulu Hayate ada atau tidak"

"DIAM"

Naruto langsung menciut oleh bentakan Yugao tersebut meneguk ludah dengan susah payah Naruto mundur selangkah demi selangkah karna melihat Yugao yang mendekatinya dengan seringai mengerikan di wajahnya.

"Sebagai gantinya kau harua menghabiskan makanan yang aku buat... Wuahahahahah"

"TI-TIDAAAAAKKKKKK... HAYATE-SENSEIIIIII"

Dan berlanjutlah acara suapan maut Yugao yang harus di makan oleh Naruto dengan paksa meskipun Naruto sudah berbicara jika perutnya sudah tidak kuat menampung semuanya itu tapi tetap saja mulutnya selalu di sumpal dengan suapan kasih sayang ala Yugao Uzuki.

Lebih dari 15 menit acara tersebut baru selesai karna Yugao yang sudah puas dan Naruto yang hampir di renggut Shinigami, sekarang yang terlihat hanya Naruto dengan perut yang buncit sedang berbaring lemah tak berdaya.

'Sensei pasti akan mati jika menikah dengan wanita seperti Uzuki-san' batinnya. Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada jam dinding yang menunjukan jam 07:30 'Sial aku harus mandi lagi karna bau cumi-cumi mematikan dari Uzuki-san' lanjutnya sambil berusaha berdiri lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

 **[Skip Time-Akademi Ninja]**

Suasana di kelas seperti biasa dengan Sakura dan Ino yang menatap kagum Sasuke dan Menma, Shikamaru yang tertidur pulas, Chouji yang sedang memakan keripiknya, Shino yang memainkan serangga, Kiba yang mengelus bulu putih Akamaru dan masih banyak kelakuan absrud para calon Gennin tersebut.

 _ **Sreek!**_

Pintu kelas tergeser dan memperlihatkan sosok Naruto yang memakai kaos V-neck hitam lengan panjang di lapisi jaket berbulu di upluknya dan di ujung bagian bawah berlengan pendek sehingga lengan kaosnya terlihat karna lebih panjang dan juga celana standar ANBU di lengkapi sepatu standar ninja hitam. Penampilannya yang sekarang mendapat tatapan kagum dari kaum hawa di kelas karna biasanya Naruto hanya berpenampilan biasa saja berbeda dengan sekarang yang 'Cetar'.

 _ **Brak!**_

Lamunan semua orang buyar saat Menma menggebrak mejanya yang membuat Sasuke terguling ke belakang dengan tidak elitnya, Menma langsung meniki mejanya dan keluar melangkah menuju Naruto berada dengan tatapan geram dan benci yang menjadi satu, setelah sampai di dekat Naruto Menma langsung mencengkram jaket milik Naruto dengan geram.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA KAA-CHAN, HAH?" Bentak Menma yang di hadiahi tatapan datar Naruto yang membuat Menma geram "Ka-Kau... Kau tau gara gara kau, Kaa-chan menangis, hah?" Ucap Menma dengan nada geram yang di balas kekehan oleh Naruto.

"BAJINGAN" Menma langsung mendorong Naruto menjauh darinya lalu menciptakan satu bunshin dan merentangkan tangannya ke arah bunshin tersebut yang membuat pola acak acakan di atas telapak tangan Menma tak lama terciptalah sebuah bola chakra berwarna biru "MATI KAU, DASAR HINA" teriak Menma sambil maju dan mengarahkan Rasengannya pada Naruto yang diam.

 _ **Boom!**_

Semua orang terdiam di tempat karna menyaksikan Menma yang menyerang salah satu teman seangkatan mereka, semua menatap khawatir pada kumpulan asap tersebut tidak lama kemudian munculah Iruka bersama dengan Yondaime Hokage menggunakan Hiraishin di tengah kelas.

Minato yang melihat kumpulan asap tersebut dan ada Menma yang sedang menatap geram pada kumpulan asap tersebut "Ada apa ini, Shikamaru?" Tanya Minato kepada Shikamaru yang masih santai dengan tangannya yang menyangga kepalanya dan mata yang tertutup.

"Anak anda Menma yang sangat merepotkan menyerang Naruto menggunakan Rasengan dan booom ada tau selanjutnya" ucap santai Shikamaru, dia tenang karna tau bahwa Naruto pasti akan selamat.

Dengan labgkah terburu buru Minato menthampiri Menma, setelah sampai di samping Menma lalu menatap kumpulan asap tersebut "Naruto" gumannya, saat akan menghampiri kumpulan asap tersebut malah terdengar suara tawa di balik asap tersebut.

"Hahahaha... Lemah sekali, Otouto" ucap Naruto dengan tampang psyco menatap Menma lalu beralih kepada sang Hokage "Ara... Maaf aku menghina jurusmu, To-u-ch-an, hahahah" lanjut Naruto dengan mengeja bagian 'Tou-chan' masih dengan wajah psyconya.

"Sesudah ini... Menma dan kau Naruto temui aku di kantor Hokage setelah ini, mengerti" perintah Minato yang di balas anggukan oleh Menma.

"Ha'i... Ha'i... Hokage-chan~" ucap Naruto mengejek Minato tapi Minato hanya menatap khawatir pada anak tertuanya tersebut.

"Ba-Baiklah untuk kelulusan selamat kalian semua lulus ujian Gennin dan selamat menjadi Gennin Konohagakure no Sato, untuk peringkat ROTY adalah..." ucap Iruka sengaja di gantung supaya 'greget' "...Namikaze Menma, Uchiha Sasuke dan... Uzumaki Naruto" lanjutnya dengan gembira, tapi dia melihat salah satu muridnya mengangkat tangan.

"Sensei kenapa ROTY ada tiga? Bukannya hanya ada satu?"

"Ekhem..." kali ini yang bersuara adalah Minato "Itu karna Namikaze Menma, Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto memiliki potensi yang hampir sama dan nilai mereka saat ujian kemarin sangat memuaskan, apa kalian sudah paham?" Lanjut Minato memberi penjelasan kenapa tahun sekarang ada tiga gelar ROTY.

"HA'I"

Dan sekarang adalah waktunya pembagian tim, meakipun Naruto tidak terlalu tertarik dengan hal itu karna pembagian tim tahun sekarang pasti akan sedikin maistream.

"...Tim 7 Namikaze Menma, Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura dengan Jounin Hatake Kakashi, Tim 8 Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba dan Hyuuga Hinata dengan Jounin Kurenai Yuki, karna tim 9 masih berjalan maka langsung saja ke tim 10 Shikamaru Nara, Akimichi Chouji dan Yamanaka Ino dengan Jounin Asuma Sarutobi dan black tim Uzumaki Naruto dengan Jounin Matarashi Anko" semua murid mengangguk paham dengan wajah bingung dan pertanyaan 'Apa itu black tim? Dan kenapa Naruto tidak memiliki anggota tim?' Itulah pertanyaannya.

"Baiklah kalian nanti akan di jemput oleh Sensei kalian jadi selamat menjadi Gennin" semuanya mengangguk "Dan Naruto Menma nanti kalian datang ke kantorku setelah urusan kalian tekah selesai mengerti?" Tanya Minato dengan senyum tipis dan di balas anggukan oleh Manma dan dengkuran oleh Naruto karna Naruto sudah terlelap.

 **[30 menit kemudian]**

 _ **Brak!**_

Satu satunya gadis di kelas menggebrak meja di depannya dengan wajah yang mengerikan dan rambut pinkynya yang melambai lambai seperti ekor.

"Kemana Kakashi-sensei? Ini sudah 30 menit lebih kita menunggu, dan kau Naruto..." Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto yang sedang asik memutar mutarkan pisaunya "...Apa kau tidak kesal menunggu Jounin senseimu?" Tanya Sakura dengan tampang yang sudah kembali tenang.

"Hah? Menunggu?..." ucap Naruto yang mendapat tatapan bingung dari Sakura dan Sasuke dan tatapan benci dari Menma "Senseiii... Apa kau akan terus menyamar jadi tembok, huh? Khe, menyedihkan Anko-sensei" lanjutnya dan tidak lama tembok di belakang memunculkan seorang wanita berambut ungu dengan poni runcing dan bagian belakang di ikat ekor kuda memakai pakaian mantel coklat panjang dan baju jaring jaring dengan bawahan rok pendek dialah, Mitarashi Anko.

 _ **Prok! Prok! Prok!**_

"Hohoho... Calon muridku cukup berbakat" Anko lalu melihat ke arah pintu "Kakashi cepatlah keluar kesihan murid murid manismu ini hahaha" lanjutnya.

 _ **Sreek!**_

"Yare... Gomen gomen hahaha" ucap seorang pria bermasker yang hampir menutupi seluruh wajahnya "Ayo keatap" perintahnya lalu menghilang menggunakan shinsuin.

"A-Apa apaan dia itu..." ucap kesal Sakura "Datang telat dan menyuruh kita ke atap seenak muka maskernya itu" lanjutnya.

Anko melihat ke arah ketiga calon murid Kakashi 'Hmm, Namikaze Menma anak Hokage sekaligus Jinchuriki yang mempunyai Mokuton, Uchiha Sasuke adik Uchiha Itachi sang prodigy Uchiha ini seperti duet Uchiha Madara dan Shodaime-sama dan kita lihat... Fansgirl pinky? Tapi dia pintar dalam memikirkan rencana dan kita lihat muridku...' fikirnya lalu melihat Naruto '...Hanya satu, Uzumaki Naruto anak yang di abaikan keluarga Yondaime-sama karna memiliki chakra sedikit tapi memiliki kecerdasan Namikaze Minato dan kekuatan teleportnya, menarik Naru-kun' lanjutnya lalu tersenyum.

"Baiklah ayo keatap, Naru-kun" ucapnya lalu menghilang dengan cara yang sama dengan Kakashi.

Tanpa lama Naruto langsung melangkah menuju keluar kelas dan di ikuti ketiga anggota team 7 di belakangnya.

 **[Atap Akademi]**

 _ **Clek!**_

Bunyi suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan perhatian dua orang berbeda genre tersebut dan munculah Naruto yang membuka pintu di ikuti Sakura di belakangnya lalu Sasuke dan terakhir Menma.

"Baiklah sekarang perkenalkan diri kalian masing masing" ucap Kakashi.

"Coba sensei contohkan" ucap Sakura sambil menatap Kakashi dengan tangan terangkat.

"Baiklah..." ucap Kakashi lalu menyimpan buku bersampul orangenya "Namaku Hatake Kakashi, yang tidak aku sukai entah yang aku sukai kalian belum cukup umur cita citaku belum terpikirkan" lanjutnya memperkenalkan diri dengan eyes smile andalannya yang membuat semua sweetdrop.

'Dia hanya memperkanalkan namanya'

'Kakashi kau tidak berubah'

"Baiklah selanjutnya aku..." ucap wanita berambut ungu "Namaku Mitarashi Anko, yang aku sukai dango dan makanan pedas yang tidak aku sukai orang yang memanfaatkan rekannya cita citaku... untuk terus hidup hahahah" ucap Anko dengan bercanda di akhir tapi candaanya tidak lucu sama sekali.

"Lupakan lelucon Anko yang gagal, selanjutnya kau merah" tunjuk Kakashi kepada Menma.

"Namikaze Menma, yang aku sukai berlatih bersama Tou-chan dan Ero-Sannin yang tidak aku sukai adalah dango dan orang yang membuat Kaa-chan menangis dan cita citaku menjadi Hokage" ucap Menma dengan di bagian 'Membuat Kaa-chan menangis' menatap tajam Naruto.

'Ah, kejadian tadi pagi yah' batin Anko menatap Naruto yang cuek "Kau pinky" ucapnya.

"Haruno Sakura, yang aku sukai Sasuke-kun dan Menma-kun yang tidak aku sukai adalah cacing dan cita citaku menjadi ninja hebat" ucapnya semangat di bagian akhir.

'Fansgirl akut, kah? Poor you Kakashi' batin Anko menatap Kakashi yang menghela nafas "Kau Uchiha" tunjuk Anko pada Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke, yang aku sukai tomat yang tidak aku sukai orang lemah dan cita... tidak, tapi ambisiku membunuh'Nya'" ucap Sasuke dengan tatap benci yang sangat tertera di matanya.

'Uchiha Avenger' fikir Kakashi dan Anko "Kau kuning" tunjuk Kakashi pada Naruto.

"Naruto, yang aku sukai pedang milik Hayate-sensei dan dango yang tidak aku sukai pedang berkarat cita citaku menjadi ahli kenjutsu di dunia Shinobi" ucap Naruto memperkenalkan diri tanpa marga Uzumaki atau Namikaze yang membuat semuanya agak kaget.

"Besok datanglah ke Training Ground 21 jam 7 pagi kau juga Naruto karna tesnya akan di lakukan bersama kalau begitu, jaa" ucap Kakashi lalu menghilang meninghalkan kumpilan asap.

"Tes apa lagi? Bukannya kita sudah lulus?" Tanya Menma yang menatap Anko menuntut jawaban.

"Tes Survival, tes yang akan menentukan kalian pantas jadi Gennin atau tidak" ucapnya yang mendapat anggukan dari semuanua lalu menghilang menggunakan shunshin.

"Hooaammmzzz... Sial aku mengantuk" semua mengalihkan pandangannya pada suara tersebut yang ternyata Naruto "Aku tunggu di kantor Hokage Menma" ucapnya lalu menjatuhkan pisaunya ke lantai tapi pisau tersebut seperti tercebur ke dalam air dan menghilang berasaam menghilangnya Naruto.

'Su-Sugoi'

 **[Kantor Hokage]**

Namikaze Minato, siapa yang tidak mengenanya seorang Shinobi hebat yang di juluki Konoha no Kiroii Senko karna jurus Hiraishinya yang menimbulkan kilat kuning saking cepatnya ia berpindah, julukan lainnya adalah Shinobi no Kami karna ia berhasil selamat dari Shinigami saat menggunakan Sheki Fuujin untuk mengalahkan Kyuubi.

'Ada apa dengan anak itu?' Pikiran Minato melayang akan kejadian di akademi tadi saat dia melihat Naruto yang seperti seorang Payco.

Tapi pengelihatan Minato teralihkan oleh riak air yang tiba tiba muncul di atap ruangannya 'Riak air? Pasti bukan riak air biasa lalu apa? Apa ada penyusup?' Perpagai pertanyaan hinggap di kepala Minato tak lama kemudian muncul sebuah pisau unik yang membuat beberapa ANBU yang berjaga di ruangan langsung berdiri di hadapan Minato.

 _ **Sleb!**_

'Pisau itu... Naru-'

 _ **Pyar!**_

Semua langsung menatap nyalang pada suara pecahan yang terjadi di sebelah kanan mereka tapi mereka tidak mebemukan apa apa selain bekas pecahan keristal berwarna violet, apa magsudnya ini?.

"Yo, keren bukan?" ucap sebuah suara datar mengalihkan kembali pandangan mereka ke tempat pisau unik terjatuh dan suara tersebut semua menatap kaget pada orang tersebut yang ternyata Naruto.

"Na-Naruto ba-baiman bisa?" Tanya tergagap Minato dengan mata yang melebar setelahnya dia kembali tenang dan menyuruh para ANBU untuk kembali.

"Bagaimana bisa? Tentu saja bisa. Kau dengan Hiraishin dan aku dengan juris gabungan Suiton dan Swap Strikeku siapa yang paling cepat" ucap Narutp tersenyum tipis menanggapi tatapan kaget Minato.

"Bukanya kau bilang tidak bisa memakai jurua element saat ujian Gennin?" Tanya bingung Minato pada anak tertuanya yang di jawab kekehan oleh Naruto.

"Tentu bisa karna bagaimanapun aku tetap memiliki chakra walau 'Sedikit' dan jika control chakraku sudah perfect aku akan bisa memakai jurus element walaupun bukan jurus rank tinggi, yah seperti itulah" jelas Naruto dengan penekanan pada kata 'Sedikit' yang membuat Minato meringis kecil.

 _ **Tok! Tok! Tok!**_

"Masuk"

Setelah Minato memepersilahkan masuk datanglah sosok Menma yang menatap kesal pada Naruto "Ka-Kau... Hoi, harusnya kau membawaku dengan jurusmu itu agar cepat sampai" ucap Menma sambil terengah engah dan menunjuk muka Naruto.

"Baiklah sudah Menma Naruto sekarang tolong jelaskan kejadian yang terjadi di akademi..." ucap Minato sambil berjalan meniju meja kerjanya lagi lalu duduk tenang "...Kenapa kau menyerang kakakmu Menma?" Tanya Minatlo sambil menatap Menma.

"Tou-chan, dia membuat Kaa-chan menangis tadi pagi saat Kaa-chan pulang berbelanja..." ucap Menma menunjuk Naruto "...Kaa-chan cerita padaku bahwa Naruto tidak mau mengakui Kaa-chan sebagai ibunya" luapan kekesalan terpancar dari Menma saat menjelaskan kenapa dia menyerang Naruto yang membuat Minato Kaget.

"Kena-" "Kau ingin bertanya kenapa?" Ucapan Minato terpotong oleh pertanyaan Naruto yang lebih cepat "Apa kalian pantas di sebut orangtuaku, hmmm? Apa kalian mengurusku sejak kecil? Tidak, Hayate-sensei lah yang mengurusku sejak aku berumur 3thn, jadi apa kalian pantas aku sebut orangtua atau keluarga, hah?" Ucap murka Naruto meskipun nadanya tetap sama yaitu datar tapi terlihat jelas dari cara dia menjelaskan bahwa dia marah besar.

"Apa magsudmu Naruto?..." ucap Minato sambil berdiri dari kurainya "Kushina adalah yang melahirkanmu, Naruto. Dia ibumu dan aku ayahmu Hayate hanyalah senseimu" ucap Minato kepada Naruto yang menundukan kepalanya dan Menma yang menatap tidak percaya pada Naruto.

"Ck" decihan terdengar dari Naruto yang menjatuhkan pisaunya ke lantai yang masuk kedalah riak air. Minato dan Menma yang melihat Naruto akan pergi berusaha mencegahnya tapi terlambat karna Naruto telah hilang.

Menma menatap tempat Naruto tadi menghilang lalu mengepalkan tangannya 'Jadi inikah alasanmu selama ini tidak tinggal di rumah bersama kami? Dan semua alasan atas sifatmu yang dingin itu...

Nii-san?'

 **[SkipTime]**

Setelah kejadian kemarin yang ada di pikiran Menma hanya ada sang kakak yang menderita karna kelakuannya dan keluarganya kecuali Yuki pastinya karna dia tidak mengetahui apa apa tentang Naruto. Berbicara soal Naruto, dia belum badang ke Training Ground tempat yang akan di pakai survival tes oleh para sensei lain lagi dengan Menma dan timnya yang sudah 1 jam lebih menunggu Naruto dan dua Jounin sensei.

"Kemana mereka bertiga itu? Ini sudah jam 8 pagi telat 1 jam dari jadwal" umpatan kesal terdengar dari Menma karna sudah lama mereka menunggu ke tiga mahluk tersebut.

"Mungkin mereka ada urusan Menma-kun..." ucap Sakura "Ohyah apa yang di bicarakan Hokage-sama padamu dan Naruto kemarin Menma-kun?" Tanya Sakura penasaran oleh kejadian kemarin tapi Sakura di buat bungkam saat melihat tatapan sendu Menma.

"Kemarin hanya ada masalah kecil, Sakura-chan" ucap Menma sambil tersenyum palsu 'Yah hanya masalah kecil dan semuanya akan baik baik saja, yah... semoga' laniut Menma membatin sambil menundulan kepalanya.

'Dobe, aku tau itu bukan masalah kecil' batin Sasuke yang menyadari gelagat Menma.

 _ **Booft!**_

Muncul kumpulan asap dengan ledakan kecil, tidak lama terlihat Kakashi dan Anko lalu muncul riak air di udara yang memuntahkan sebuah pisau unik berukuran sedang dan munculah scara tiba tiba Naruto yang mengenaka kaos hitam dan celana standar ANBU.

"Kenapa kalian telat, hah?" Tanya keras Sakura dengan mrah sambil menunjuk nunjuk muka ketiga orang yang baru datang.

"Oh itu, aku tersesat di jalan bernama kehidupan hahahaha" ucap Kakashi yang mendapat tatapan Sweetdrop dari semua yang ada bersamanya.

"Baiklah ayo kita mulai langsung saja tes ini..." ucap Anko lalu mengeluarkan jam alarm dan 3 buah lonceng "Kalian harus merebut 3 lonceng ini dari kami, 2 pada Kakashi dan satu ada padaku, waktu kalian hanya 1 jam dan jika yang tidak mendapatkan lonceng akan di kembalikan ke akademi" ucap Anko menjelaskan bagaimana tes ini berlangsung.

"Dan tes di mulai... SEKARANG"

 _ **Wush!**_

Semua melompot untuk bersembunyi tapi...

"Naruto kenapa kau tidak bersembunyi, hah?" Tanya kesal Anko kepada Naruto yang hanya berdiri dengan santai sambil memeinkan pisaunya.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Naruto sok polos dengan kepala yang di miringkan ke sebelah kanan.

 _ **Twic! Twic!**_

Kedutan muncul di kepala dua Jounin sensei tersebut mendengar pertanyaan bodoh dari Naruto, tapi tidak bertahan lama karna Naruto sudah melempar pisaunya ke arah Kakashi dan Anko.

Dengan sigap Kakashi dan Anko mengeluarkan kunai dari kantung ninja masing masing untuk menangkis serangan Naruto tapi saat sudah lumayan dekat pisau milik Naruto seberti masuk kedalan sesuatu dan menghilang membuat Kakashi dan Anko kaget.

'Kemana pisau tadi?'

 _ **Prang!**_

'Di kanan' batin Kakashi dan Anko bersamaan tapi saat melihat ke arah suara tersebut yang di temukan hanya sebuah pecahan kaca.

"Domo" ucap sebuah suara di atas mereka yang ternyata adalah Natuto yang sedang terjun dengan tangan yang di lapisi api.

 **[Fire Puch]**

Kakashi dan Anko beruntung bisa menghindari jurus dari Naruto dan pukulan tersebut hanya mengenai tanah yang tidak berakibat apa apa pada tanahnya.

 _ **Tap!**_

Kakashi dan Anko menapak pada tanah lalu melihat kearah Naruto yang sudah berdiri lalu meloncat ke belakang menjauhi bekas pukulannya tadi dan-

 _ **Duar!**_

'Ku-Kuat sekali' 'Aku akan mati jika terkena jurus itu'

 **[Katon : Gokakyou no Jutsu]**

 _ **Bwoss!**_

Muncul sebuah bola api berukuran sedang mengarah ke Kakashi tapi itu belum selesai karna Menma tiba tiba muncul di hadapannya setelah Kakashi berhasil menghindari Katon milik Sasuke.

 **[Rasengan]**

 _ **Duarr!**_

Rasengan Menma hanya mengenai pohon di belakang Kakashi, seperti tidak bisa untuk diam Kakashi kembali hatus menghindari sebuah kunai Kakashi berhasil menghindari kunai tersebut dengan memiringkan tubuhnya.

'Kawat? Sial'

 **[Katon : Goryuuka no Jutsu]**

Api menjalar dari benang kawat tersebut yang berasal dari Sasuke, Kakashi membuat segel tangan dengan cepat dan menghentakan tanganya ke tanah.

 **[ Doton : Doryuheki ]**

 _ **Boom!**_

Ledakan terjadi di tempat Kakashi bertahan menggunakan dinding tanah miliknya 'Sasuke, Menma dan... Di mana Sakura apa dia tidak ikut membantu?' Fikirnya karna merasa ganjil dengan absennya salah satu murid pinkynya.

"Ma... ma... kerja sama kalian sangan ba-" ucapan Kakashi terhenti karna merasakan kehadiran Sakura dinbelakangnya dan benar saja sekarang Sakura sudah hampir mengambil loncengnya tapi Kakashi masih bisa memiringkan tubuhnya sedikit yang membuat tangan Sakura meleset dari loncengnya.

 **[Arah Barat-Naruto vs Anko]**

Beda lagi dengan pertarungan 3 lawan 1 tim sebelah pertarungan Naruto vs Anko mengandalkan kecepatan masing masing soal kecepatan Naruto memang unggul karna bisa menghilang menggunakan teleportnya tapi tetap saja dia hanyalah Gennin yang kekuatan fisiknya tidak setara dengan Anko.

 _ **Tap!**_

Naruto menapakan kakinya di salah satu dahan pohon begitu pula dengan Anko. Naruto menatap serius Anko yang menyeringai.

"Kau cukup hebat, Naruto. Kecepatanmu sulit di tandingi dan juga jurus teleportmu merepotkan sekali jadi... ayo kita serius Naruto" ucap Anko sambil menyiapkan kuda kuda dan memegang kunainya lalu melesat kearah Naruto.

Naruto menyambut Anko dengan pisaunya yang di buat untuk menahan kunai tersebut, kunai dan pisau khusus milik Naruto dan Anko beradu yang menimbulkan bunyi nyaring. Merasa tidak akan menang Naruto memilih mundur dan membuat segel tangan.

 **[Katon : Housenka no Jutsu]**

Phoenix api meluncur kearah Anko yang berhasil di hindarinya dengan melompat kearah kanan dan membuat segel tangan dengan cepat.

 **[Katon : Ryuuka no Jutsu]**

Muncul naga api yang melesat ke arah Naruto yang hanya diam melihat api meluncur ke arahnya 'Kenapa dia hanya diam? Apa dia ingin mati?' Fikir Anko yang melihat Naruto diam.

Tapi Anko di kejutkan dengan pisau yang muncul membelah naga apinya yang membuat Anko kaget, Anko mengeluarkan kunainya.

 _ **Trang!**_

"Domo sensei" ucap sebuah suara di atas Anko yang ternyata adalah Naruto yang sudah menangkap pisaunya dan tangan yang sudah siap memukul Anko.

 _ **Duakh!**_

Kepala Anko menjadi korban pukulan Naruto yang mengakibatkan benjolan di kepalanya.

 _ **Kriing! Kriing!**_

"Yah kau gagal, Naruto" ucap Anko denyan santai 'Meskipun pukulannya tadi sakit, sial aku akan membalasnya' batin Anko lalu merapa pingganya untuk mengambil loncengnya tapi tidak ada apa apa.

 _ **Kleng! Kleng!**_

"Ba-Bagaimana bisa?" Ucap tidak percaya Anko dengan mata yang melebar menatap Naruto.

"Ha~h sensei melupakan sesuatu..." ucap Naruto dengan tatapan datarnya "Aku memiliki sedikit chakra bukan tidak memiliki chakra buktinya aku bisa membuat ninjutsu meskipun terbatas, jadi tadi saat aku menyerangmu dari atas ada bunshin yang mengambil lonceng tersebut" ucap Naruto menjelaskan bagaimana caranya mengambil lonceng teraebut.

'Aku lengah' batin Anko lalu tersenyum "Baiklah kau lulus, Naruto. Ayo hampiri Kakashi" ucap Anko lalu melompat dahan dahan pohon di ikuti Naruto.

 **[Tim 7]**

Terlihat anggota tim 7 yang tergeletak di tanah dengan nafas yang terengah engah dan Kakashi yang melihat mereka di atas pohon sambil membaca sebuah buku bersampul orange.

'Yah mereka hebat meskipun tidak berhasil mengambil loncengnya' fikir Kakashi melihat 2 lonceng di tangannya 'Ada yang datang' batin Kakashi.

 _ **Tap! Tap!**_

"Yo Kakashi, bagaimana muridmu? Apa mereka lulus?" Ucap Anko bertanya pada Kakashi yang hanya menunjukan 2 lonceng do tangannya kepada Anko dan Naruto "Mereka gagal" ucap Anko.

"Tidak, mereka lulus" ucap Kakashi yang mengundang kaget Anko dan Naruto "Kerjasama mereka hebat dan sedikit mendesakku" ucap Kakashi dengan eyes smile miliknya.

"Naruto berhasil lulus dan mengambil lonceng dariku, hehehe" ucap Anko sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya "Kalau begitu, Naruto istirahatlah besok kita akan menjalani misi pertamamu sebagai Gennin aku akan melaporkan hasilnya kepada Hokage-sama" ucap Anko dan di balas anggukan Naruto yang menjatuhkan pisaunya seperti biasa lalu menghilang.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Chapter 2 up

Balasan Review

Saputraluc000 : liat aja nanti ok, sankyu udh baca.

666-username : exsteam bangrt pairnya coeg :v sankyu udah baca.

Monkey D. Akbar : yah saya usahain di lanju sampe tamat, sankyu udh baca.

Raynarukushi : makasih udh baca detail fic saya. 1. Untuk word saya usahain 2. Untuk alur nanti saya perbaiki 3. Alasan Naruto tinggal sama hayate nanti ada Flashbacknya. Sankyu udh baca

Sinta Dewi468 : klo di bilang Kekai Genkai bukan sich, nanti saya jelasinndi fic chapter 4-5 lah. Sanky udh baca.

Vilan616 : untuk cincin dan krystal nanti ada penjelasannya, ufo? Oh itu ceritanya mau bikin humot tapi garing yah ahahaha. Sankyu udh baca.

Miyuki Nishikino : untuk pair nanti aja ok. Sankyu udh baca

Sankyu yang udh baca fic saya, maaf kalo lama updatenya soalnya yah sala lagi cari kerja hahaha... banyak yang nanya soal pair dan dari mana naruto dapet cincin sama kryistalnya. Untuk cincin dan kryistal, kali cincin saya buat sendiri terinpirasi dari Secreat Gear di HS DxD kalo krystalnya dari Final Fantasy, kalo di final fantasy kryistalnya besar, kan? Nah, kalo di fic saya di jadiin krystal kecil yang di buat kalung oleh Naruto kalo kurang jelas nanti tanya lagi aja di PM atau review ok.

Pair? Ini yang masalah tapi saya udh netapin satu charakter yang bakalan jadi pair Naruto. Rambutnya merah, sedikit ciri ciri heheh.

Akira Elgan Out.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Legancy**

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

 **[Kantor Hokage]**

Saat ini di hadapan sang Yondaime Hokage telah berkumpul Jounin yang telah menyelesaikan tes survival mereka dengan Gennin masing masing.

"Baiklah bagaimana hasil para Gennin kalian?" Tanya langsung pada intinya.

 _ **Tap!**_

"Tim 10 lulus" ucap pria berjanggut menggunakan seragam Jounin Konoha sambil tersenyum tipis, Sarutobi Asuma.

"Tim 8 lulus" ucap wanita berambut ikal, Kurenai Yuhi.

"Tim 7 lulus" ucap pria berambut silver melawan gravitasi dan masker yang menutupinya, Hatake Kakashi.

Semua Jounin menatap kearah Kakashi dengan pandangan kaget, karna setau mereka Kakashi tidak pernah meluluskan Genninnya semua Gennin yang lulus akademi pasti gagal menjadi Gennin di tangan Kakashi.

 _ **Pofft!**_

Muncul ledakan kecil dari arah belakang dan memunculkan wanita berambut ungu di ikat ekor kuda dengan poni runcing, mengenakan mantel berwarna coklat muda, baju jarung jaring dan rok pendek sebagai bawahannya.

"Anko, kau telat" ucap Kurenai kepada Anko yang di balas cengiran oleh Anko sambil menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya.

"Hehehe... Gomen gomen minna dan Hokage-sama..." ucap Anko menunduk sebentar "Naru-kun lulus dengan sempurna Hokage-sama" lanjut Anko yang membuat semuanya kaget kecuali Kakashi yang sudah tau dan sudah kaget duluan di training ground.

"Ha-Haah... Anko kau yang terlalu bodoh atau memang Naruto yang kuat, Naruto tidak memiliki chakra dan dia bisa lulus sempurna bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Asuma tidak percaya pada ucapan Anko.

"Begi-" "Benar Asuma, Naruto memang kuat dia memiliki teknik yang merepotkan dan otak cerdasnya. Aku sendiri mengakui itu, bahkan sekarang mungkin aku menaruh respect pada Naruto karna usaha kerasnya dia bisa jadi kuat seperti sekarang, Naruto sudah pantas menjadi Chuunin atau Jounin menurutku" ucapan Anko terpotong oleh Kakashi yang dengan cepat menjawab ucapan Asuma.

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu tentu saja kaget karna jarang sekali seorang Hatake Kakashi menaruh respect pada seseorang apa lagi seseorang itu adalah Gennin yang di katakan akan menjadi 'Produk Gagal' tapi semua itu terbantahkan oleh ucapan Kakashi yang berani berucap bahwa Naruto sudah pantas menjadi Chuunin atau Jounin.

"Yah kau benar Kakashi" ucap Hokage kepada Kakashi "Bahkan Hiashi sendiri yang menyarankan Naruto di jadikan Chuunin atau Jounin langsung, tapi dia menolak karna alasan belum memiliki pengalaman di dunia Shinobi" ucap Minato sambil melihat kearah jendela tanpa di sadari siapapun tatapan Minato menjadi sedih.

"Karna alasan dia menolaklah aku menaruh respect padanya, dia memikirkan segala hal dalam menjadi Chuunin mulai dari tingkatan misi dan kebutuhan pengalaman" ucap Kakashi dengan eyes smilenya. Anko yang mendengan itu semua hanya berkecak pinggang dengan senyum arogan yang membuat semuanya sweetdrop.

"Baiklah kalian boleh pulang dan besok aku akan memberi kalian misi pertama sebagai Jounin Sensei, kecuali Anko..." ucap Minato dan di balas anggukan semuanya dan tatapan bingung Anko kepada Minato.

Saat semuanya sudah pergi meninggalkan Anko dan Minato. Minato berbalik dan menatap langsung Anko "Anko ceritakan tentang Naruto?" Ucap Minato sambil terus menatap Anko.

"Maaf Hokage-sama, bukannya anda ayahnya? Seharusnya anda tau tentang Naru-kun, kan?" Tanya Anko yang di balas tatapan sendu Minato "Oh, baiklah anda tidak perlu menceritakannya... Naruto menyukai katana milik Hayate dan dango yang Naruto tidak sukai pedang berkarat dan cita citanya menjadi ahli kenjutsu... yang aku tau hanya itu" ucap Anko dan di balas anggukan Minato.

"Apa kau tau di mana dia tinggal?" Tanya Minato yang lagi lagi membuat Anko kaget, bagaimana mungkin seorang ayah tidak mengetahui anaknya tinggal di mana?.

"Na-Naru-kun... En-Entah Hokage-sama saya tidak tau, dia dekat dengan Hayate mungkin dia tinggal bersama Hayate" ucao tergagap Anko sambil menyerukan pendapatnya bahwa Naruto tinggal bersama Hayate.

"Baiklah kau boleh pergi, terima kasih Anko" ucap Minato yang di balas anggukan Anko lalu menghilang 'Apa mungkin dia di rumah Hayate? Aku akan menyuruhnya tinggal di rumah, aku kasihan melihat Kushina... Maafkan kami Naruto' fikir Minato sambil menitikan sedikit air mata karna mengingat kesalahannya pada Naruto.

 **[SkipTime]**

Setelah menyelesaikan tesnya bersama Anko-sensei kemarin Naruto langsung pulang kerumah dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang tidak terlalu penting karna memang tidak ada aktivitas yang menakjubkan darinya.

Seperti sekarang, di pagi hari yang cerah dengan kicauan burung yang semerdu Chidori milik Kakashi Naruto malah masih tertidur biasanya Hayate sudah membangunkanya tapi sekarang Hayate belum pulang dari misinya.

 _ **Kriiingg! Kriiingg!**_

Terdengar dengkringan dari jam di samping Naruto yang masih bergulat dengan selimutnya, tangan Naruto keluar dari selimut dan menggapai jam tersebut lalu mematikannya.

"Hoooaammm... jam setengah 8" ucap Naruto dengan tatapan ngantuknya, tapi tidak lama kemudian...

"SIAL AKU TELAT, GOMEN ANKO-SENSEI"

Teriakan Naruto terdengar cetar di pagi hari yang indah ini, dengan terburu buru Naruto memasuki kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual paginya.

Setelah 15 menit Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dan di lanjutkan dengan mengobrak ngabrik lemarinya dengan asal Naruto memakai bajunya tapi dia tidak peduli toh bajunya semuanya berwarna hitam dengan model yang sama begitu juga celananya.

 _ **Sreek! Brak!**_

"Itekirasai" ucap Naruto sambil menutup pintu dengan lumayan keras lalu berlari menuju kantor Hokage.

 **[Kantor Hokage]**

Di kantor Hokage terlihat Anko yang sudah berdiri dengan urat kemarahan yang tercetak di dahinya, dari tadi dia sudah menunggu di Training Ground tapi Naruto tidak datang jado dia memutuskan langsuny ke kantor Hokage siapa tau Naruto langsung ke kantor Hokage tapi nihil bocah kuning itu tidak datang.

 _ **Tok! Tok! Tok!**_

"Masuk"

Setelah Hokage mempersilahkan masuk, masuklah bocah kuning yang di tunggu Anko dialah Naruto. Anko langsung menatap tajam Naruto tapi di hiraukan oleh Naruto dan berjalan mesejajarkan dengan Anko lalu menatap Anko.

"Ohayo Anko-sensei" ucapan datar Naruto semakin membuatnya kesal karna bocah kuning yang mempunyai wajah stoic itu.

 _ **Duakh!**_

"Ohayo gundulmu" benjolan muncul di kepala kuning Naruto "Aku sudah menunggu satu jam lebih, baka" ucap kesal Anko kepada Naruto tapi hanya di balas tatapan datar lagi.

"Baiklah baiklah sudah cukup, Anko... misi pertama kalian adalah ini" ucap Minato sambil menyerahkan gulungan "Misi pertama kalian adalah misi rank-B, karna memang kemampun Naruto dan juga Jounin speaial yang menjadi senseinya maka aku tidak ragu memilih kalian sebagai tim yang menyelesaikan misi ini" penjelasan Minato di cerna dengan baik oleh Naruto dan Anko. Naruto langsung menatap Minato.

"Ini sama saja aku menjadi Chuunin" ucap Naruto datar, karna misi rank-B memang misi seorang Chuunin.

"Hmm, jadi misi ini untuk melindungi empat ninja yang salah satunya membawa gulungan rahasia untuk di serahkan kepada tetua desa Sunagakure, yah?" Ucap Anko setelah menyelesaikan membaca gulungan yang di berikan Minato padanya yang di balas anggukan pleh Minato.

"Baiklah, Naruto aku tunggu di gerbang... Kau punya waktu 30 menit untuk berkemas karna kemungkinan misi ini akan memakan waktu 3-4 hari, Suna lumayan jauh" ucap Anko dan langsung di balas anggukan oleh Naruto yang menjatuhkan pisaunya seperti biasa lalu menghilang.

'Menghilang? Kenapa si kuning itu tidak memakai teleportnya untuk ke sini? Si bajingan itu' fikir Anko dengan tangan yang terkepal dan tatapan kesal.

"Awas bocah itu, aku akan menyiksanya" umpat Anko sambil berjalan keluar dari kantor Hokage.

Minato hanya teraenyum melihat tingkah Anko dan Naruto karna dia baru sekarang melihat Anko di buat kesal oleh seseorang 'Naruto, semoga nanti kau mau pulang ke rumah. Yah semoga' fikir Minato.

 **[30 Menit Kemudian-Gerbang Konoha]**

Sudah 30 menit Anko dan 4 Shinobi berpangkat Chuunin itu menunggu kehadiran Naruto tapi Naruto belum terlihat bahkan batang hidungnya pun belum terlihat, mungkin Naruto adalah penerus Hatake Kakashi.

'Bocah itu lama sekali, akan ku bunuh jika dia sudah di sini' batin Anko sambil mengepalkan tangan dan aura yang tidak mengenakan menguar darinya membuat 4 Chuunin di sampingnya merinding tidak karuan.

"A-Ano Mitarashi-san... Ki-Kita se-sedang menunggu siapa, Mitarashi-san?" Ucap Chuunin berambut coklat jabrig.

"Muridku..." ucap Anko masih setia dengan auranya "...Dia memang hobi telat, aku akan membunuhnya jika dia sudah sampai di sini fufufufu" lanjut Anko dengan tawa yang menyeramkan menambah kesan horor padanya.

'Untuk apa kita menunggu muridnya? Jika dia sampai kesini lalu di bunuh' batin 4 Chuunin dengan keringan jatuh di belakang kepala mereka.

 _ **Wushh!**_

"Yo, Anko-sensei ayo jalan" ucap seseorang yang sedang berjalan menjauhi mereka dengan santai melewati penjaga gerbang untuk keluar Konoha, dia tidak mempedulikan tatapan murka Anko dan tatapan sweetdrop para Chunnin yang menatapnya.

"AKAN KUBUNUH KAU, BAJINGAN" teriakan murka Anko terdengar nyaring, di lanjut dengan Anko yang berlari menuju Naruto dan peniksaan guru terhadap murid manisnya pun tersaji di depan 4 Chuunin dan dua penjaga gerbang Konoha.

 **[Di Perjalanan]**

Naruto melompat dahan ke dahan lainnua dengan benjolan besar di kepala dan luka memar di pipi bagian kanan, meskipun penuh luka Naruto tetap melonpat dengan tampang datarnya yang memebuat Anko kesal bukan kepalang memiliki murid datar dan menyebalkan.

Naruto memang berbakat dalam bertarung dan pintar bukan tapi genius yah itulah awal mula Anko menilai Naruto adalah murid terbaik tapi lihat sekarang penilaiaanya dulu suda tidak berlaku lagi sekarang Anko mencap Naruto sebagai Hatake Kakashi kedua karna sikap yang suka telatnya dan murid brengsek yang menyebalkan karna tampang datarnya mirip anggota clan Uchiha.

"Anko-sensei" panggil Naruto pada Ankp yang melompat dari dahan satu ke dahan yang lain sama sepertinya, tapi tidak ada sahutan apapun dari Anko yang melompat di belakangnya.

"Anko-sensei" kembali tidak mendapat sahutan Naruto melambatkan lompatannya guna mensejajarkan dirinya dan Anko, setelah sejajar Naruto kembali melompat bersama Anko dan 4 Chuunin di depan mereka.

 _ **Wushh! Jleebb!**_

Semua di kagetkan oleh kunai yang menancap pada kepala salah satu Chuunin, Naruto dan Anko langsung memepercepat lompatan mereka dan mesejajarkan dengan 4 Chuunin tersebut.

"Terus maju biar kami yang menahan jika ada lagi kunai" ucap Anko yang di balas anggukan oleh Chunnin lalu kembali berjalan tanpa sadar Chuunin paling depan menginjak benang kawat.

 _ **Wush! Wush! Wush!**_

Ratusan kunai dan shuriken melesat maju dengan cepat dan sasaran mereka adalah Anko, Naruto dan 3 Chuunin yang tersisa, tanpa menunggu Anko memakai baju tertutup Naruto langsung merentangkan tangannya dan...

 _ **Trang! Trang! Trang!**_

Semua kunai dan shurikan menabrak kekkai milik Naruto sehingga tidak mengenai satupun dari mereka "Sudah selesai?.." ucap Naruto lalu menghilangkan kekkainya "Ayo la-" ucapan Naruto tidak di lanjutkan karna melihat kunai yang melayang tidak mengarah ke siapa siapa melainkan ke tengah kerumunan mereka tapi...

"KERTAS PELEDAK... MENGHINDAR"

 _ **Booommmm!**_

Setelah meledaknya kertas peledak dan kunai tersebut mereka di buat terpencar Anko bersama 2 Chuunin dan Naruto bersama 1 Chuunin, yah mungkin ini rencana mereka untuk memisahkan tim Anko dan 3 Chuuninn.

"Hohoho... Kita berhasil" terdengar sebuah suara yang tidak jauh dari tempat tadi Anko dan timnya berdiri, suara itu di ucapkan oleh seorang pria tinggi besar memakai ikat kepala Otogakure.

"Yah, kalau begitu cepat suruh yang lain untuk mengepung mereka..." ucap satunya dengan wajah arrogannunya yang di balas anggukan rekannya lalu menghilang.

'Ini cukup mudah bukan, hahahaha'

 **[Naruto dan 1 Chuunin]**

 _ **Tap! Tap!**_

Naruto dan kleinnya menapak dengan sempurna di tengah lapangan kecil di hutan, Naruto dengan kuda kuda siaga terus melirik ke setiap arah mewaspadai serangan musuh tapi sepertinya serangan sudah berhenti.

"Daijoubu, kah?" Ucap Naruto menanyakan keadaan kleinnya yang di jawab anggukan olehnya, tak lama kemudian mereka sudah di kepung oleh 10 ninja ber Hitai-ate Otogakure.

'Aku pernah melihat Hitai-ate itu... tapi aku lupa apa nama desanya' fikir Naruto melihat Hitai-ate yang di pakai musuhnya.

"Otogakure..." ucap Chuunin di sebelah Naruto dengan kunai yang sudah mengacung " Mereka dari Otogakure sebuah desa ninja yang baru di bangun tapi entah siapa pemimpin mereka belum ada yang tau, keberadaan mereka sering di bicarakan karna berpotensi mengancam desa besar" lanjut Chuunin tersebut menjelaskan tentang Otogakure kepada Naruto yang mengangguk angguk.

"Menyerahlah, bocah... serahkan gulungannya pada kami maka kalian akan selamat" ucap pemimpin mereka sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk menerima gulungan rahasia tersbut tapi nihil yang dia dapatkan hanyalah acungan kunai dan pisau unik milik bocah kuning membuatnya geram "Cepatlah, kami membutuhkan itu... ini perintah dari pemimpin kami" bebtak orang tersebut yang tidak membuat Naruto dan Chuunin tersebut gentar.

"Ini juga perintah pemimpin kami, bodoh... kami harus melindungi gulungan ini, dasar idiot" ucap Naruto meledek dengan tujuan memancing emosi dari musuhnya 'Pemimpin mereka sepertinya Jounin, dan yang lainnya Chuunin... pemimpin mereka meremehkan Ninja Konoha, kah?' Fikir Naruto melihat pangkat musuhnya, yah ini akan sedikit memakan waktu padahak mereka sudah hampir mendekati perbatasan **[Hi no Kuni]** dan **[Kaze no Kuni]** keberuntungan memang tidak berpihak pada Naruto.

"Sialan kau bocah... Bunuh mereka"

 **[Anko dan 2 Chuunin]**

 _ **Tap! Tap! Tap!**_

Anko mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya dan dia dan kleinnya bisa melihat para ninja yang sudah mengepungnya dari segala arah kira kira berjumlah 10-15 ninja.

"Yo, apa kabar?" Ucap Anko dengan tampang polosnya yang tidak cocok untuk wajahnya membuat semuanya sweetdrop 'Ini akan merepotkan... kemana lagi murid sialan itu?' Batin Anko karna tidak menemukan muridnya dan kleinnya satu lagi.

"Serahkan gulungan rahasia itu pada kami" ucap seorang paling depan mungkin pemimpin mereka "Jika tidak kalian akan kami bunuh... Kecuali kau, kau bisa menjadi mainanku khukhukhu" lanjutnya dengan menunjuk Anko yang tersenyum terpaksa dengan kedutan di keningnya menandakan dia sudah kesal.

"Tidak akan..." ucap salah satu Chuunin tersebut "Kami akan mengantarkan ini sampai Sunagakure, meskipun nyawa kami taruhannya" ucap serius sambil menyiapkan kuda kuda bertarung.

"Kami?" Ucap Chuunin lainnya "Kalo mati jangan ajak ajak, baka. Kekasihku sedang menunggu di rumahnya pasti dia akan sedih jika aku mati Hiks... Hiks..." semuanya kembali sweetdrop dengan tingkah laku dua Chuunin tersebut apa lagi di bumbui dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dari Chuunin yang mengatakan kekasihnya akan sedih.

"Arrrrgggghhh... Cepat Bunu-"

 _ **Braakk!**_

Tiba tiba Ninia Oto tersebut terlempar gara gara sapuan dari ulah besar di belakang mereka, ada beberapa yang pingsan 'Sekarang tinggal mengurus sisanya' batin Anko yang melihat sebagian musuhnya pingsan tersebut termasuk pemimpin mereka.

 **[Katon : Goryuuka no Jutsu]**

 **[Fuuton : Kamikaze]**

Dua jurus kombinasi di peragakan oleh 2 Chuunin tersebut yang melesat ke arah musuhnya, tapi tidak tinggal diam mereka membuat segel tangan dan mehentakan tangan merek ke tanah.

 **[Doton : Doryuheki]**

 _ **Boomm!**_

Ledakan tercipta hasil seni dari tabrakan j

urus kombinasi dan jurus pertahanan dinding tanah milik Shinobi Oto tersebutk, debu belum menghilang tapi para Shinobi Oto di kagetkan dengan sura di belakanh mereka.

 **[Katon : Housenka no Jutsu]**

Muncul 5 burung api Phoenix dari belakang mereka yang di ciptakan oleh Anko.

 **[Doton : Doryuheki]**

 _ **Boom! Boom! Boom!**_

"Tidak semudah itu, wanita ular" ucap seseorang di balik kumpulan assap tersebut, setelah kumpulan asap tersebut hilang terlihatlah pemimpin Shinobi Oto yang tadi sempat kena sapuan ular milik Anko.

"Ahahaha kau kuat juga... aku kira kau sudah mati tadi" ucap Anko dengan seringai angkuh di bibirnya "Yah karna ka masih hidup ayo temani ular ular milkku... **[Sen'eijshu]** " ucap Anko lalu merentangkan tangannya dan mengeluarkan banyak ular berbisa yang memiliki ukuran sedang.

 **[Katon : Goryuuka no Jutsu]**

 _ **Bwoosss!**_

Api milik Jounin tersebut berhasil membakar beberapa ular milik Anko tapi tetap saja ularnya masih banyak, Jounin tersebut mengeluarkan kunai dan menebas ular ular milik Anko dengan kunainya.

"Hosh... Hosh... dasar pengecut ayo hadapi aku langsung, wanita ular" ucapnya geram karna ular yany ia tebas tidak ada habisnya, ada ular yang hampir menggigitnya tapi itu berhasil di tangkap oleh tangannya.

"Bagus kau menangkap ular itu" ucap Anko yang membuat musuhnya bingung tapi kebingungan itu sudah hilang saat melihat...

'Kertas peledak, kuso... dia licik'

"Sayonara... Kai"

 _ **Booommmm!**_

 **[Naruto dan 1 Chuunin vs Shinobi Oto]**

 **[Katon : Housenka no Jutsu]**

 **[ Katon : Goryuuka no]**

Serangan berelemen api di lancarkan oleh Shinobi Oto yang mengarah pada Naruto dan kleinnya, tidam mau mati konyol chuunin tersebut merangkai segel tangan dengan cepat dan mehentakan telapak tangannya ke tanah.

 **[Doton : Doryuheki]**

 _ **Blarrr!**_

Kumpulan debu tercipta akiban tabrakan jutsu pertahanan dan serangan tersebut, melihat kesempatan Naruto menciptakan tombak ungu panjang dari ketiadaan lalu melemparkanya.

 _ **Wussshh! Jleeebb!**_

Tombak tersebut mengenai salah satu shinobi Oto paling belakang, tidak sampai di situ Naruto lalu menghilang meninggalkan bayangan biru samar dan muncul di tombak yang menancap pada kepala musuhnya. Naruto lalu mencabut tombaknya dan juga menancapkan pada musuh yang paling dekat.

 _ **Jleebb!**_

"Sebagian hadapi yang di sana..." ucap salah satu shinobi Oto sambil menunjuk klein Naruto "Sebagiannya lagi hadapi bocah kuning itu" lanjutnya dan di balas anggukan lalu berpencar.

'Sisa 8 shinobi, kah? Jadi 4 lawan satu, tidak masalah bagiku tapi entah dengan orang itu... aku harus cepat' batin Naruto lalu melesat ke arah 4 Shinobi Oto yang juga berlari ke arahnya.

 _ **Sriingg! Sriingg!**_

Naruto menciptakan dua pedang lumayan basar dari udara dan mempercepat larinya setelah sampai di dekat musuh Naruto dengan tanpa ampun menebas shinobi paling depan dan melempar pedang satunya lagi yang berhasil di hindari targetnya.

"MATI KAU" bersaam dengan lemparan Naruto yang menancap di tanah sebuah teriakan terdengan di sebelah kanannya, itu adalah pemimpin shinobi Oto yang ingin menusuh kepalanya memakai kunai tapi 5 centi sebelum mengenai kepala Naruto, Naruto sudah menghilang menuju pedangnya.

'Hilang? Kusooo' batin kesal yang tadi akan menusuk Naruto, saat melihat ke arah Naruto dia di buat kaget oleh sebuah semburan api lumayan besar mengarah padanya.

 **[Katon : Goryuuka no Jutsu ]**

Semburan api itu mengarah pada pemimpin rombongan shinobi Oto, tapi shinobi itu berhasil mengelak dengan menarik salah satu bawahannya dan membuatnya bisa menjauh tapi bawahannya terkena semburan api tersebut.

 _ **Barrr!**_

'Tersisa 2...' batin Naruto melihat musuhnya yang tersisa dua orang 'Kenapa pemimpin mereka masih hidup? Bukanya dia yang jadi target jutsuku?' Lanjunya dan melihat bekas serangannya yang ternyata ada bawahan orang tersebut.

"Kau mengorbankan bawahanmu demi diri sendiri? Pemimpin sampah..." ucap Naruto dingin dengan mata yang berubah menjadi merah terang dan pupil hitam yang mengecil dengan aura yang semakin pekat "Kau harus mati" lanjut Naruto yang membuat salah satu Shinobi Oto merinding tapi tidak dengan sang pemimpin.

"Aku atau kau yang akan mati, bocah..." ucap pemimpin tersebut dengan seringai di wajahnya, dan tidak lama badan shinobi tersebut membesar dengan bulu-bulu yang tumbuh di sekujur tubuhnya "Namaku adalah Tazuma Daeguri (OC)... aku adalah hasil percobaan seseorang, dan ini adalah hasilnya aku menjadi kuat dan akan membunuhmu... SEKARAAANNGG" Ucap nya di akhiri teriakan dan melesat cepat ke arah Naruto yang di sambut Naruto dengan senang hati.

 _ **Sriingg!**_

Muncul pedang tipis dan sedikit lebar di tangan Naruto, adu cakar tajam nan kuat milik Tazuma beradu dengan pedang milik Naruto yang mengakibatkan dentingan terdengar nyaring.

 _ **Ctang! Ctang! Ctang!**_

Naruto berhasil mendesak musuhnya sampai punggung Tazuma menyentuh pohon besar di belakangnya, merasa akan kalah Tazuma melompat kearah kanan yang membiarkan pedang Naruto membelah pohon di belakangnya.

 _ **Blarrrr!**_

'Ck, dia kuat...' batin Tazuma, lalu melihat rekannya dan menerkam rekannya untuk meminum darahnya "Kau akan mati sekarang, bocah... Darah adalah kekuatanku hahahaha" ucap Tazuma dengan badan yang semakin membesar dan bulu yang tumbuh semakin lebat dengan aura mengerikan.

 _ **Wusshh!**_

Melesat ke arah Naruto dengan cakarnya yang siap merobek kulit Naruto, tidak tinggal dia Naruto melemparkan pisaunya yang di hindari Tazuma dengan mudah tapi memang itu tujuannya.

 _ **Sriingg! Crasshh!**_

Naruto muncul di samping kanan Tazuma dan berhasil menebas punggung Tazuma, tapi Tazuma melayangkan tangan besarnya yang mengarah pada Naruto dan tidak mampuh di blok Naruto.

 _ **Duakh! Bruukk! Bruukk!**_

Naruto berguling guling sebelum berhasil menyeimbangkan kembali tubuhnya dan menatap tajam Tazuma "Kau kalah, Tazuma-san" ucap Naruto dengan seringainya yang melebar membuat Tazuma bingung.

"Apa magsudmu, bocah?" Tanyany lalu melihat kebelakang dan menemukan tiga pedang besar yang melayang siap menusuknya.

 _ **Ctik! Jleeb! Jleeb! Jleeb!**_

Setelah Naruto menjetikan jarinya pedang tersebut menusuk Tazuma hingga menembus tubuhnya, pedang tersebut menghilang menjadi serpian.

 _ **Brukk!**_

"Sial, aku baru bisa menciptakan 3 pedang bersamaan..." ucap Naruto yang menjatuhkan tubuhnya dengan nafas terengah engah "Aku harus sering berlatih lagi, aku masih lemah" lanjutnya lalu berdiri dan berjalan mencari kliennya yang bertarung berpisah dengannya, tapi...

 _ **Tap!**_

"Naruto, kau tidak apa apa?" Tanya khawatir Anko melihat Naruto yang tertatih dengan darah kering di ujung bibirnya, tapi pandanganya teralihkan kepada sebuah mahluk besar berbulu mirik harimau 'Se-Segel kutukan? A-Apa mereka anak buah Orochimaru?' Fikirnya karn hanya Orochimaru yang bisa menggunakan teknik tersebut.

"...Ko-sensei"

"Anko-sensei"

Anko tersentak oleh suara di sampingnya dan dia melihat Naruto sudah kelelahan dan ambruk tapi terlebih dahulu di tangkap Anko.

'Dia bisa mengalahkan pengguna segel kutukan, kau hebat Naru-kun meskipun menyebalkan' batin Anko lalu melihat kedua Chuunin tersebut "Cari teman kalian" ucapnya dan di balas anggukan lalu melesat mencari teman mereka.

'Kau merepotkan sekali, Naru-kun'

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Chapter 3 up

Yo, maaf lama updatenya hahaha saya masih sibuk cari kerja taulah cari kerja itu gak gampang lho apa lagi cuma modal izasah SMA.

Ok buat sekarang menurut sya gak ada review yang harus di bales karna yang reviewnya cuma nebak pairing dan "Next" yah cuma itu tapi terimakasih untuk yang review

Akira Elgan log out, see you next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

**The Legancy**

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

.

 **[Perbatasan Hi no Kuni-Kaze no Kuni]**

 _ **Krik! Krik! Krik!**_

Suara jangkring terdengar di hutan dekan perbatasan [ **Hi no Kuni]** dan [ **Kaze no Kuni** ] di dekat situlah Tim Anko dan Chuunin yang tersisa beristirahat karna sudah terlalu gelap untuk melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Engggg" erangan kecil terdengar dari Naruto 'Hutan?... Ohyah, aku sedang melakukan misi. Apa aku pingsan tadi? Ha~ah' batin Naruto lalu bangun dari tidurnya dan memilih duduk sambil menyenderkan punggunya di pohon yang ada di belakangnya.

 _ **Kresek! Kresek!**_

'A-Apa itu?' Fikir Naruto langsung berdiri dengan cepar "Si-Siapa di sana? Keluar" ucap Naruto dengan keringat dingin di wajahnya.

Naruto melihat kiri dan kanan, yang dia lihat hanyalah 3 Chuunin 'Kemana Anko-sensei? Apa itu dia' fikir Naruto lalu berjalan pelan menuju semak semak tadi "Anko-sensei, apa itu kau? Jangan menakuti Anko-sensei, karna aku tidak takut" ucap Naruto berbanding terbalik dengan keringat dingin yang ada di wajahnya.

 _ **Srek! Srek!**_

 _ **Hap!**_

"Benarkah?"

"Huuwwwaaa"

Anko bertanya sambil melompat kehadapan Naruto yang membuat Naruto kaget dan jatuh dengan tidak elit kebelakang.

"Hwahahahahahah tidak takut, heh?" Anko tertawa terbahak bahak sambil memegangi perutnya, lucu sekali melihat muka dan tingkah kaget muridnya yang datar itu.

"Grrrr Anko-sensei itu tidak lucu" ucap Naruto dengan uratan kekesalannya "BERHENTILAH TERTAWA" teriak Naruto karna malu di tertawakan oleh Anko terus menerus, pipi merahnyalah bukti dia sedang malu.

"Ha aha hah, ha'i... ha'i gomen" ucap Anko sambil menghapus air matanya "Tadi itu lucu sekali, wajahmu... wajahmu... Hahahahaha" kata Anko di akhiri dengan tertawa lagi di akhirnya.

"Aku akan ke sungai dulu" Naruto lalu berjalan meninggalkan Anko yang masih terus tertawa sambil memegang perut "Teruslah tertawa sampai mati" lanjut Naruto sambil terus berjalan.

"Hoi... Naru-chan apa kau marah? Hahaha"

"Urusai"

 **[Sungai]**

 _ **Tap!**_

Naruto melompat dan menapakan kakinya di salah satu batu pinggir sungai yang lumayan besar, Naruto hanya melihat kedepan sambil memegang kalung kristal kecil dan pendek berwarna ungu lalu melihat ke arah cincin berwarna coklat dengan bulatan di tengahnya dengan ukiran rumit di tengahnya.

'Aku tidak tau mendapatkan kedua benda ini dari mana, aku penasaran' fikir Naruto, karna memang tidak tau asala muasal kalung kristalnya dan cincin miliknya yang memiliki kekuatan unik dan kuat.

'Hayate-sensei pun tidak tau... Ha~ah merepotkan sekali' fikir Naruto lagi lalu melihat langit yang lama kelamaan menjadi agak terang 'Sekitar jam 4 atau jam 5 pagi, kah? Aku akan mencoba jurus baruku tadi' fikirnya Lalu berdiri menatap kebawah -Sungai- dan bisa melibat beberapa ikan, Naruto lalu menciptakan pedang tipis sepetri katana.

 _ **Wush!**_

 _ **Jleb!**_

'Kena' batin Naruto lalu menghilang dan muncul di dekat pedang yang menancap pada ikan tersebut lalu mengambilnya dan melepaskan ikan tersebut dari pedang miliknya.

'Yah tidak buruk juga, aku akan mencari lagi hanya satu ikan tidak akan cukup untuk 5 orang' fikir Naruto lalu melihat lihat ternyata dewi fortuna masih berpihak padanya karna dia melihat banyak ikan di sungai tersebut.

 _ **Sring! Sring! Sring!**_

 _ **Wush! Wush! Wush!**_

 _ **Jleb! Jleb! Jleb!**_

Semua pedang pedang tipis itu menancap di tubuh 7 ikan yang Naruto incar tapi Naruto sedikit kecewa Karna ada beberapa sasarannya yang meleset dari sasarannya.

"7 ikan? Sepertinya aku berlebihan" ucap Naruto lalu mengambil satu persatu ikan tersebut lalu keluar dari sungai tersebut.

Berjalan terus tanpa menghiraukan suara suara yang sedikit seram di hutan lebat tersebut.

'Engg Engg Engg'

Pandangan Naruto teralihkan karna sebuah suara kecil di balik pohon yang agak besar di dekat Naruto, dengan ragu Naruto melangkah menghampiri pohon tersebut setelah sampai Naruto melihat yang ada di balik pohon tersebut.

'Kitsune?' Batin Naruto melihat rubah kecil yang sedang terluka di bagian kakinya "Hanya lecet, tenanglah aku akan menyembuhkanmu" ucap Naruto lalu merentangkan tanganya kepada luka si rubah tersebut yang tak lama muncul sinar hijau muda dari tangan Naruto.

'Untung aku mempelajari teknik dasar Medis-nin, untuk berjaga jaga lumayan' fikir Naruto laku menyingkirkan tangannya dari rubah tersebut "Selesai kau boleh pergi" ucap Naruto lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan rubah tersebut.

Sambil berjalan Naruto sekilas melihat ke atas yang menunjukan langit mulai terang menandakan matahari yang akan terbit.

'Matahari' batin Naruto lalu memegang kristalnya 'Tunggu aku, aku akan mencarimu tidak peduli keadaanmu yang masih hidup atau sudah mati, aku akan tetap mencarimu... Tunggulah' batin Naruto teringat seseorang yang tidak bisa dia selamatkan dulu saat umurnya sekitar 5thn.

 **[Perbatasan Hi no Kuni-Kaze no Kuni]**

Anko dan 3 Chuunin sudah bangun dengan perut yang keroncongan karna saat bertarung kemarin mereka semua menjatuhkan bekal makanan mereka.

 _ **Tap!**_

Semua mengalihkan pandangannya pada suara tapakan kaki tersebut dan mereka melihat Naruto dengan tangan yang membawa beberapa ikan berukuran kecil dan sedang.

"Hn, kalian lapar, kan?" Tanya Naruto dan di balas anggukan oleh semuanya "Aku mendapatkan ikan, cepan nyalakan apinya kita sarapan" lanjut Naruto.

"Kebetulan sekali rating pohonnya masih tersisa" ucap Anko lalu menata batang pohon tersebut lalu menggunakan jurus katonnya yang bersekala kecil "Selesai ayo bakar ikannya" ucap Anko lalu melihat Naruto.

"Ikannya sedang di bersihkan oleh Chuunin yang berambut hitam" ucap Naruto.

Setelah 15 menit menunggu barulah datang Chuunin tersebut dengan ikan yang sudah di bersihkan dan sudah memakai tusukan juga tinggal membakarnya.

Mereka membakar ikan ikan tersebut dan memakannya dengan senang karna perut mereka yang keroncongan, setelah selesai memakan sarapan mereka Anko berdiri dan menyuruh bersiap melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang sebentar lagi sampai di Sunagakure.

 **[Pejalanan menju Suna-Gurun Pasir]**

Naruto, Anko dan ke tiga Chuunin terus berlaro dengan kecepatan normal -untuk Shinobi- saat sedang berlari tiba tiba dua Chuunin paling depan berbalik badan dengan cepat dan kunai yang mereka genggam mencoba menusuk satu Chuunin yang berada di belakangnya.

 _ **Jleb!**_

Kedua kunai tersebut menancap secara bersamaan di dada target membuat Anko dan Naruto kaget karna mereka saling membunuh.

"Ke-Kenapa kalian membunuh teman kalian? Apa kalian mau misi ini gagal, hah?" Tanya marah Anko kepada kedua Chuunin yang di balas tertawa oleh kedua Chuunin tersebut.

"Rekan? Hahaha... kami hanyalah rekan palsu dari dua Chuunin yang asli..." ucap salah satu Chuunin berambut coklat "Aku di berikan misi untuk mebgambil gulungan ini" lanjutnya sambil merogoh kantong Ninja Chuunin yang mati tersebut dan menemukan gulungan lalu membukanya.

"Itu yang asli, kan?..." tanya rekannya yang berambut lurus hitam di balas anggukan "Ayo misi kita sudah selesai tinggal pergi" lanjutnya tapi saat akan melompat sebuah pisau mengarah kepadanya yang di hindari dengan mudah.

 _ **Sriingg! Duakh!**_

Naruto muncul di depan Chuunin tersebut lalu menendangnya dan mengenai telak wajah san Chuunin membuatnya terlempar lumayan jauh.

"Kau urus yang itu Anko-sensei" ucap Naruto lalu menyusul musuhnya sedangkan Anko berhadapan dengan musuhnya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Ucap Anko dengan nada serius dan mata yang memicing tajam jangan lupakan juga auranya yang menggila.

"Hoo... Jangan terlalu galak, aku bisa memuaskanmu lho hahahaha" ucapnya sambil tertawa meremehkan kepada Anko yang membuat Anko kesal "Baklah... Baklah, aku adalah Jounin Otogakure yang di utus untuk mengambil gulungan ini. Karna gulungan ini sangat penting untuk pemimpin kami" lanjutnya sambil memainkan gulungannya lalu memasukannya kedalam kantong ninjanya.

"Siapa pemimpinmu?" Ucap Anko coba menggali informasi tetang desa baru yang bernama Otogakure tersebut.

"Hoo.. kau ingin mengali informasi? Tidak semudah itu, jalang... **[Fuuton : Daitopa]** "

Muncul angin yang mencoba menerjang Anko, tidak tinggal diam Anko lalu merangkai segel tangan dengan cepat.

 **[Katon : Hibarashi no Jutsu]**

 _ **Bwoss!**_

Angin tersebut menabrak dinding api milik Anko, tapi api Anko semakin besar karna bantuan angin tersebut yang membuat api Anko berbalik menyerang Jounin Oto tersebut.

Tidak mau mati konyol Jounin tersebut merangkai segel tangan dengan cepat dan menghentakan tanganya ke tanah.

 **[Doton : Doryuheki]**

 _ **Boom!**_

Kumpulan asap tercipta karna tabrakan dua jutsu tersebut, tidak mau kehilangan momentum Jounin tersebut melesat menembus asap dengan kunai yang siap di tangan kanannya.

 _ **Crass!**_

Kepala Anko langsung terpotong oleh sabetan kunai Jounin Oto tersebut, merasa dirinya sudah menang Jounin tersebut memasukan kunainya.

"Aku me-... A-Apa? Bunshin tanah?"

 **[Katon : Goryuuka no Jutsu]**

Muncul naga api yang melesat ke arah Jounin Oto.

 _ **Boom!**_

Ledakan tercipta di tempat naga api tersrbut yang mengenai target dan menyebabkan debu yang tebal menutupi tempat tersebut.

 _ **Deg!**_

'Cha-Chakranya meningkat?' Batin Anko karna merasakan tekanan chakra yang gila.

 _ **Groooooaaaaarrrrrr!**_

Bersamaan dengan raungan tersebut ada mahluk yang coba menerjang Anko dengan berutal, dengan cepat Anko menghindar kesebelah kiri sambil melayangkan kaki kanannya pada mahluk tersebut.

 _ **Duakh!**_

 _ **Bruk! Brak! Brak!**_

Mahluk tersebut berguling guling menghantam tanah beberapa kali akibat tendangan Anko yang kuat tersrbut.

'Apa tadi? Itu seperti serigala, apa orang tadi berubah?' Fikir Anko, karna memang tempat serigala tersebut muncul adalah di tempat orang itu.

 _ **Grrrrrrr**_

Geraman terdengar dari arah mahluk tersebut, mahluk tersebut berbalik dan terlihat mahluk hitam berbulu dengan taring yang tajam di tambah air liur yang menetes membuatnya semakin menjijikan.

'Sial benarkan aku melawan manuasia serigala, apa dia dari GGS yang nyasar ke sini?' Fikir absrud Anko melihat musuhnya menjadi manusia serigala.

 _ **Groooooaaaaarrrrrr!**_

Raungan membuyarkan lamunan Anko yang ternyata manusia serigala tadi menyerang Anko dengan brutal tapi untung dia bisa menghindari semua serangannya.

 _ **Crass!**_

Anko berhasil menebas punggung manusia serigala tersebut, tanpa sengaja dia meliat sebuah tanda yang sangan dia kenal.

'Juinjutsu? Apa ini perbuatan Orochimaru? Sial' fikir Anko karna memang hanya Orochimaru lah yang menggunakan segel tersebut.

Anko juga memiliki segel kutukan di leher belakang sebelah kirinya, tidak mau berlama lama Anko menyuapkan segel tanyan.

 **[Katon : Samoryu Kaingiri]**

Anko menembakan bola apinya ke langit dan di lanjut dengan hujan api yang menargetkan musuhnya.

 _ **Boom! Boom! Boom!**_

 **Groooooaaaaarrrrrr!**

Raungan kesakitan terdengar jelas dari balik debu bekas jurus andalan Anko yang berarti musuhnya terkena telak.

Perlahan Anko melangkah mendekati kumpulan debu tersebut tapi tanpa dia sangka Anko sedikit lengah hingga...

 _ **Duakh!**_

"Ohok.." Anko terkena pukulan musuhnya di bagian perut, Anko melesat seperti tanpa beban dan berhenti saat menabrak batu besar.

 _ **Duarr!**_

'Kuat sekali.. sial sakit' batin Anko yang mulai berdiri perlahan, seperti tidak mau Anko berdiri musuh Anko melesat dan mencengkram leher Anko lalu membantingnya.

 _ **Brak! Brak! Brak!**_

Seperti tidak puas dengan satu bantingan, musuh Anko terus membanting Anko ke tanah mengakibatkan retakan besar di tanah.

 _ **Greb! Crass!**_

Anko memegang tangan musuhnya lalu memotongnya.

 _ **Bruk!**_

"Ohok... Ohok... untung... hah... aku tidak... hah... mati" ucap Anko sambil memegang lehernya yang berbekas, Anko lalu berdiri dan melihat musuhnya yang masih memegangi tangannya yang hilang.

 **[Katon : Karyuu Endan]**

Bola bola api tersebut meluncur kearah musuh Anko dengan cepat, tidak bisa menghindari musuh Anko terkena telak api tersebut.

 _ **Duarr! Duarr! Duarr!**_

'Apa berhasil?' Fikir Anko lalu melangkah perlahan mendekati kumpulan asap tersebut, setelah hilang kumpulan asap terlihat tubuh Jounin Oto yang sudah tidak benyawa lagi.

'Ha~ah berhasil' batin Anko lalu terduduk karna merasa lelah sehabis bertarung dan di banting 'Kuso, punggungku sakit... Oh, bagaimana keadaan si baka itu?' Anko lalu berdiri lagi dan berlari pelan menuju arah Naruto bertarung, tanpa lupa mensummon satu ular berukuran sedang dan menempelkan satu gulungan kecil.

 **[15 menit sebelumnya-Naruto vs Jounin]**

 _ **Brak! Brak! Brak!**_

Masih dengan keadaan berguling guling Jounin tersebut lalu berhasil menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

'Kuso gaki... Akan ku bunuh dia' fikirnya yang berniat menyusul Naruto tapi ternyata Naruto lah yang menyusulnya.

"Kau merindukanku?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah datarnya tapi yang Naruto dapat hanyalah tatapan benci "Yah, kau tidak merindukanku" lanjutnya masih dengan wajah datar.

"Akanku bunuh kau, bocah" ucap geram Jounin Oto yang langsung berlari menuju Naruto dengn sebilah kunai dintangannya.

Tidak mau kalah Naruto juga mengambil satu pisau miliknya dan berlari menerjang Jounin Oto.

 _ **Trang! Trang! Trang!**_

Suara beradu kunai dan pisau milik Naruto terdengar nyaring, merasa tidak akan menang dari segi stamina Naruto lalu mundur dan membuat segel tangan.

 **[Fuuton : Shinkuha]**

Naruto menciptakan gelombang angin tipis yang dengan cepat menuju musuhnya, tidak mau kalah Jounin Oto membuat segel tangan.

 **[ Doton : Doryuheki ]**

 _ **Boomm!**_

Ledakan yang lumayan besar tercipta dari hasil tabrakan dua jutsu tersebut, merasa punya kesempatan Jounin Oto lalu mensummon dua Fuuma Shuriken lalu melemparnya secara bersamaan membelah debu tebal.

 _ **Wush! Wush!**_

Dengan cekatan Naruto menciptakan dua pedang yang melayang lalu menggerakan tangannya kedepan dan pedang tersebut melesat.

 _ **Trang! Trang!**_

Pedang milik Naruto menghilang setelah beradu dengan Fuuma Shuriken yang membuat Fuuma Shuriken tersebut melayang keatas.

'Apa itu?' Fikir Naruto saat melihat shuriken tersebut masih berputar diatas seperti tidak terpengaruh gravitasi 'Benang Chakra, kah? Fuuma Clan?' Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

 _ **Wush! Wush!**_

Naruto membelalakan matanya karna fuuma shuriken tersebut mengincar dirinya yang membuat dirinya menghindari dengan susah payah.

'Oh sial, senjatanya bertambah... Fuuma Clan memang tidak pantas di pandang sebelah mata' fikir Naruto lalu mensummon dua pedang besar guna menahan banyak senjata yang berjatuhan bagai hujan senjata.

 _ **Trang! Trang! Trang!**_

Seperti tidak ada habisnya senjata tersebut menyerang Naruto terus membuat Naruto kelabakan dengan tubuh yang penuh sayatan.

"Kuso" geram Naruto karna senjata tersebut tidak ada habisnya, merasa momentum yang tepat Naruto menghilangkan senjatanya dan merentangkan tangannya.

 _ **Brak!**_

Semua senjata langsung terpental karna Naruto membuat perlidungan yang seperti kekkai transparan.

"Hoo... Kau hebat bocah" ungkap Jounin Oto tersebut dengan tampang angkuhnya.

"Terimakasih... Fuuma-san" balas Naruto dengan wajah penuh keringat dan nafas yang tidak beraturan.

"Fuuma? Khe, hahahaha" ucap sambil tertawa mengejek Jounin Oto "Oh, pasti karna aku menggunakan banyak senjata yah? Maaf bocah tapi aku bukan dari clan Fuuma, karna Clan Fuuma tidak bisa menggunakan Ninjutsu tapi aku bisa" ucapnya yang membuat Naruto kaget.

'Bukan Fuuma? Menarik' batin Naruto merasa tertantang untuk menghadapi musuhnya sekarang "Ayo kita lanjutkan" ucap Naruto lalu melempar pisaunya yang ditangkis dengan mudah.

 _ **Sriingg!**_

'Kemana bocah tadi? Pi-Pisaunya' batin kaget Jounin tersebut yang menyadari satu fakta.

 _ **Duakh! Duahk! Duakh!**_

Berkali kali Naruto memukul musuhnya dan terakhir menendangnya ke atas membuat Jounin tersebut melayang, merasa belum cukup Naruto lalu melompat mensejajarkan dirinya dan musuhnya di langit dengan kaki yang terangkat.

 _ **Duakh! Boomm!**_

Jounin tersebut menghantap tanah dengan keras memciptakan debu lumayan tebal, tapi ada yang lain di wajahnya.

'Dia tersenyum? Tidak, itu seringai' fikir Naruto sebelum dirinya merasakan bahwa bagian perutnya seperti ada yang melilit.

"Khe, aku menang... **[Katon : Goryuuka no Jutsu]** " ucapnya setelah menyelesaikan segel tangan dan menyemburkan api panas menjalar dari benang tersebut menuju Naruto.

 _ **Bwoosss!**_

"ARRRRRGGGGGHHHH" Teriakan Naruto terdengar nyaring karna merasakan panas jurus katon musuhnya.

 _ **Wush! Bruk!**_

Naruto langsung terjut kebawah dan menabrak tanah dengan lumayan keras, Jounin tersebut tersenyum menyambut kemenangannya.

"A-Aku belum ka-kalah" ucao sebuah suara berasal dari Naruto yang berdiri tertatih, dengan susah payah Naruto berdiri dan berhasil lalu menciptakan satu tanto di tangan kirinya.

"A-Aku tidak akan ma-mati se-semudah itu" ucap Naruto sambil berjalan tertatih dengan sekujur tubuh yang mendapatkan luka bakar.

"Ha-Harusnya kau.. MATI BAJINGAN" ucap Jouni Oto dengan teriakan dia akhir, lalu berdiri dan mengambil kunai di kantung ninjanya.

Sama dengan Naruto, Jounin tersebut mengalami luka parah di perutnya dan wajah lebam akibat pukulan pukulan Naruto dengan dara yang mengalir di pelipisnya serta ujung mulutnya.

 _ **Tap! Tap! Tap!**_

Keduanya berlari pelan dengan tenaga yang tersisa, setelah di rasa cukup keduanya menghunuskan senjata masing masing.

"MATI KAU, BOCAH"

 _ **Jleb!**_

"Ohok.." Naruto melembarkan matanya sambil memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya lalu ambruk ketanah dan terlihat kunai yang menancap di perut Naruto dan...

Tanto yang menancap di dada kiri Jounin Oto yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

"Aku menang"

Naruto tersenyum tipis menyambut kemenangannya, dan coba menggerakan tubuhnya tapi tidak bisa dia kehabisan tenaga.

 _ **Tap! Tap! Tap!**_

'Ada yang datang' batin Naruto mendengar suara langkah kaki, Naruto menggerakan kepalanya dan melihat kebelakang "Yo, Anko-sensei bagaimana kencanmu? Dia menciummu? Khe" ujar Naruto meledek Anko.

 _ **Bruk!**_

Anko mendudukan dirinya di dekat Naruto dan melihat luka Naruto dengan kunai yang masih tertancap.

"Kencanku? Yah aku berkencan dengan manusia serigala yang membantingki dan membuat tenagaku habis" balas Anko, Anko lalu melirik perut Naruto "Hoo... kau mendapat hadiah dari teman berdansamu? Ha ha ha" ucap Anko meledek Naruto di akhiri tertawa garing.

"Yah dia juga membakarku" ucap Naruto memperlihatkan dada sebelah kiri yang memiliki luka bakar hingga ke tangan kirinya "Dan kunai, apa kau bisa menngobatinya?" Tanya Naruto yang di jawab gelengan Anko.

"Aku bukan Medis-nin..." ucap Anko sedikit kecewa karna tidak bisa menolong muridnya "Aku sudah mengirim ularku dengan gulungan untuk meminta shinobi Suna menjemput kita, mungkin sebentar lagi" lanjutnya lalu mengeluarkan gulungan yang harus mereka lindungi.

"Apa itu yang asli?" Tanya Naruto yang mendapat anggukan Anko.

"ITU MEREKA"

Sebuah teriakan berasal dari belakang Naruto dan Anko, mereka mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat beberapa Shinobi Suna di antaranya ada Medis-nin.

"Syukurlah mereka sudah datang... jika tidak aku akan kehabisan darah hahaha"

"Jangan tertawa dengan wajah datar atau aku akan membunuhmu"

 _ **Tap! Tap! Tap!**_

"Medis cepat anak ini terluka" ucap seorang pria paruh baya yang mamakai seragam Jounin Sunagakure dengan sebelah wajah yang tertutupi kain.

"Terimakasih sudah datang" ucap Anko berterima kasih atas pertolongan yang di lakukan Shinobi Suna pada mereka yang di jawab anggukan oleh orang tersebut.

"Tidak masalah, kita ini sekutu jadi wajar jika saling bantu..." ucapnya lalu mengulurkan tangan "Namaku Baki, Jounin Sunagakure" ucap Baki memperkenalkan dirinya pada Anko yang di sambut oleh Anko.

"Mitarashi Anko, Jounin Sensei dari bocah Itu" balas Anko sambil menunjuk Naruto yang mendapat pertolongan pertama dari Medis-nin Sunagakure.

"Apa gulungannya ada bersamami, Mitarashi-san?" Tanya Baki menanyakan perihal gulungan yang harus di antarkan kepada Kazekage.

"Ada.." ucap Anko lalu mengeluarkan gulungan tersebut, Baki mencoba mengambilnya tapi tidak di izinkan oleh Anko "Maaf Baki-san tapi ini harus langsung aku yang memberikannya pada Kazekage-sama" ucap Anko yang mendapat anggukan Baki.

"Baki-san..." ucap seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang pada Baki "Musuh yang di sana adalah salah satu Spesial ANBU Otogakure desa yang baru di bangun, dia masuk Bingo Book dan yang satu lagi juga sama" ucapnya menjelaskan siapa musuh yang tado menghalangi jalan Anko dan Naruto.

"Spesial ANBU?" Ucap tidak percaya Baki yang di balas anggukan lalu melihat Naruto yang sudah pingsan 'Bocah itu hebat bisa mengalahkan ANBU di pangkatnya yang masih Gennin dan umurnya yang masih muda' fikir Baki lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Anko.

"Dia Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, Gennin Konohagakure" ucap Anko memperkenalkan murid kebanggaanya.

"Namikaze? Dia putra Kiroii Senko?" Ucap tidak percaya Baki kepada Anko yang di balas anggukan oleh Anko membenarkan fakta.

'Tapi sayangnya dia di anggap aib'

Setelah itu Anko dan Naruto -Yang di gendong salah satu Shinobi Suna- melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju Suna untuk menyerahkan gulungan tersebut

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Chapter 4 UP

Yeah update hahaha, setelah sekian lama cari kerja ternyata... belum dapet :v anjeer :v

Balasan Review

Celetutan Draiga : Chimere Hiruko kemasuk Kinjutsu, kan? Kalo gak salah

YukioKasamatsu : Makasih sarannya gan

: Hahaha, memang ada kesalahan di profil Naru. Karna pas awal saya mau bikin Naruto yang umur 16thn ANBU dan Menma masih Gennin 12thn gtu, maaf hahaha

Namikaze Zee : Di chap ini ada penjelasannya.

GinKazami : Oh, Knight : Old Wall, kah? Tapi masih lama kyaknya

Sekian dan sankyu for read

Akira Elgan out


	5. Chapter 5

**The Legancy**

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Alam bawah sadar Naruto]**

"Enggg" terdengar erangan kecil yang berasal dari anak berambut kuning memakai baju hitam berlengan panjang dan celana standar ANBU dialah Uzumaki Naruto.

Secara perlahan Naruto membuka mata dan mengucek matanya karna pengelihatannya masih buram, setelah di rasa cukup Naruto melihat ke sekelilingnya.

'Apa ini? Mana ada tempat yang seperti ini' batin Naruto karna dia melihat sekelilingnya seperti biru langit dan ada beberapa warna putih yang seperti kapas.

"Pasti hanya mimpi..." ucap Naruto sambil menepak nepak pipinya "Mana mungkin aku ada di atas langit dan... tidak ada pijakan tapi tidak jatuh" lanjut Naruto sambil melihat ke bawah dan tidak ada pijakan apapun.

 _ **Sriiingg!**_

Muncul cahaya terang di depan Naruto yang membuat Naruto menutup mata karna silau, di rasa sudah cukup Naruto membuka matanya lagi dan yang dia lihat...

"KAU..."

'Bocah ini mengenalku?'

"Kau... siapa?"

'Bocah ini menyebalkan' batin mahluk yang tadi datang "Uzumaki Naruto kau pemilik cincin dan krystal itu, kan?" Ucapnya sambil menunjuk Naruto.

"Ha'i..."

"Apa kau tau asal usul dua benda itu? Dan dari mana kau mendapatkannya?" Tanya mahluk tersebut beruntun pada Naruto yang di jawab gelengan oleh Naruto.

"Baiklah aku akan menjelaskan tentang cincin dan krystal milik mu itu..." ucapnya, merasa mahluk tersebut akan melanjutkan ucapannya Naruto hanya diam.

"Cincin milik mu adalah cincin para raja dan hanya orang tertentu yang bisa menyentuhnya atau yang di namai **[Lucii no Ring]** dengan kekuatan pertahanan yang absolut secara bertahap magsudnya dinding transparan milikmu akan menjadi absolut dengan cara kau harus bisa mengontrol mengeluarkan energimu untuk membuat dinding tersebut kerjanya sama seperti Chakra.." ucapnya menjelaskan tentang cincin milik Naruto yang di balas anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Tentang krystalmu. Krystal milikmu adalah krystal yang terbentuk di luar atmosfir atau bisa di sebut itu seperti serpihan meteor yang jatuh, tapi tentu bukan meteor biasa karna meteor ini terbentuk karna ada pemadatan energi yang di sebut energi kehidupan oleh manusia yang di ciptakan sebelum para Shinobi bahakan Rikudou Sannin sendiri mereka adalah manusia yang menggunakan **[Magic]** , apa kau mengerti Naruto?" Tanya mahluk tersebut setelah menyelesaikan penjelasannya.

"Lalu dari mana aku mendapatkan ini? Dan apa kelebihan dan kekurangannya?" Tanya Naruto karna masih penasaran akan ke dua benda miliknya.

"Bisa di bilang kau mendapatkan itu karna takdir dan kekurangan kelebihannya adalah **[Lucii no Ring]** bisa menciptakan pertahanan absolut, bahkan kau bisa menahan jurus tingkat dewa jika kau sudah menguasainya secara penuh dan kekuranganya adalah kau tidak bisa memakainya untuk menyerang musuhmu. Lalu Krystal milikmu memiliki kelebihan menciptakan pedang tak terbatas terserah kau akan menamai apa jurus itu, kau juga bisa mengehendaki seseorang memiliki sihir sepertimu tapi hanya teleport saja paling jika menciptakan pedang hanya tercipta satu atau paling banyak tiga dengan cara kau membagi **[Magic Spirit]** milikmu yang di dunia Shinobi adalah Chakra tapi dengan kekurangan adalah umurmu yang akan menjadi imbalannya jadi gunakanlah secara bijaksana dan kau juga tidak bisa meneleport diri ke sembarang tempat karna kau harus mengetahui seperti apa tempat tujuanmu, mungkin hanya itu karna waktuku sudah habis jadi gunakanlah untuk kedamaian dan keadilan" ucap sosok tersebut yang lama kelamaan memudar dan mebghilang.

"Jadi itu kelebihan dan kekurangan dua kekuatanku, kah? Aku bisa menutupinya dengan jurus Element, terimakasih sosok tidak di kenal sebut saja mawar" ucap Naruto sambil bercanda di bagian akhir meskipun dengan nada yang sama saja.

'Dengan ini aku akan menemukanmu'

 **[Dunia Nyata]**

Di dunia nyata terlihat Anko yang masih menunggu kesadaran muridnya karna sejak kemarin muridnya itu belum bangun bangun kata tim medis itu di akibatkan karna energinya terkuras habis akibat pertarungan dan juga akibat lukanya yang lumayan parah.

Tapi yang Anko heran adalah kenapa luka Naruto sangat cepat sekali sembuh padahal kemarin lukanya parah hingga banyak bagian yang melepuh karna api dan juga luka di perutnya yang lumayan dalam tapi sekarang luka itu sudah menghilah.

'Regenerasi mungkin, cincin dan krystalnya juga tidak bisa di sentuh oleh siapapun' batin Anko lalu melihat tangannya 'Saat akan menyentuhnya aku berasa seperti terkena sengatan, itu bukan benda sembarangan' lanjut batin Anko karna beberapa saat lalu Anko mencoba mengambil Krystal dan Cincin milik Naruto, sekedar melihat.

"Enggghh" sebuah erangan kecil mengalihkan Anko untuk melihat kearah suara tersebut yang ternyata adalah Naruto yang berusaha mendudukan dirinya.

"Naruto, kau sudah sadar?" Ucap Anko senang katna muridnya sudah bangun dari acara tidurnya.

"Tidak, aku masih tidur..."

 _ **Duakh**_

"Kau ini, apa kau sudah kuat untuk kembali ke Konoha?" Tanya Anko yang di balas anggukan oleh Naruto "Baiklah ayo ke kantor Kazekage-sama untuk berpamitan" lanjut Anko yang di turuti Naruto.

"Anko-sensei, apa misi kita berhasil?" Tanya Naruto meskipun dia tau gulungan sudah di serahkan pada Kazekage tapi siapa tau itu yang palsu bukan yang asli.

"Yah misi kita berhasil, dan misi ini meningkat menjadi misi rank-A bahkan S mungkin karna menurut informasih Shinobi yang kita hadapi bertingkat High-Chuunin, Jounin dan dua orang terakhir adalah ANBU spesial, jadi yah selamat atas misi pertamamu yang berrank tinggi Naruto" jelas Anko sambil mengelus rambut Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Ha'i, Arigatou Anko-sensei" balas Naruto yang tersenyum menawan tapi di mata Anko itu adalah senyum mengerikan karna dia belum pernah melihat senyum Naruto.

"Jangan tersenyum"

"Kenapa?"

"AKU BILANG JANGAN TERSENYUM"

"Ha-Ha'i wakatta sensei"

 **[Kator Kazekage]**

Di kantor Yondaime Kazekage aka Rasa Sabaku terlihat Rasa yang sedang menatap 3 remaja yang bertama perempuan berambut pirang di ikat empat dan mambawa kipas besar di belakangnya

Yang kedua seorang remaja laki laki dengan sebuah coretan di wajahnya mungkin make up dan juga sebuah barang yang di lilit perban di belakangnya

Yang terakhir adalah soerang remaja laki laki berwajah datar berambug merah dengan tatto 'AI' mereka adalah Sabaku Temari yang perempuan, Sabaki Kankuro yang memakai make up dan Sabaku Gara yang berambut merah.

"Apa kalian mengerti?" Tanya Rasa kepada tiga remaja tersebut yang ternyata adalah anak kandungnya sendiri.

"Ha'i" jawab mereka serempak kecuali Garra yang hanya berguman tidak jelas menjawab ayahnya.

 _ **Tok! Tok! Tok!**_

"Masuk"

 _ **Clek!**_

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang perempuan berambut ungu di ikat ekor kuda dengan bagian depan yang runcing dan seorang remaja berambut blonde.

"Oh, apa muridmu sudah baik baik saja, Anko-san?" Tanya Kazekage sambil tersenyum tipis menatap Naruto 'Dia hebat berhasil mengalahkan ANBU spesial Oto, meskipun desa itu baru tapi tetap saja ANBU mereka pasti kuat' batin Rasa melihat kearah Naruto yang membuat Naruto agak risih.

"Aku bukan gay" celetuk Naruto dengan wajah datarnya yang masih setia di wajahnya.

"Ha?..." tanda tanya besar muncul di atas kepala Kazekage tapi setelah menyadarinya "Bu-Bukan begitu magsudku... A-Aku... Ahk, baiklah ada urusan apa kalian kesini?" Tanya langsung Kazekage mengalihkan percakapan.

"Ahaha maaf atas perkataan bocah datar ini, Kazekage-sama" ucap Anko sambil mendorong kepala Naruto agar menunduk "Kami hanya akan berpamitan untuk pulang ke Konoha, karna misi sudah selesai" lanjut Anko dan di balas anggukan oleh Kazekage.

"Baiklah, saya mengucapkan terimakasih atas kerjasama kalian..." ucap Kazekage berdiri lalu menunduk sebentar "Maaf karna kami tidak memperkirakan misi akan mengalami penaiakan Rank" lanjut Kazekage kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu, Kazekage-sama" ucap Anko lalu membuka pintu dan keluar dari kantor Kazekage.

 _ **Duakh!**_

"I-Ittai... kenapa aku di pukul?" Ucap Naruto menatap Anko dengan kesal karna memukul kepalanya.

"Kau harus bersikap sopan pada pemimpin desa, bodoh" ucap Anko dengan kesal bukan kepalang menghadapi murid datarnya ini.

Setelah perdebatan itu Anko dan Naruto kembali berjalan menuju keluar desa Sunagakure.

 **[Tim 7-Perjalanan menuju Konoha]**

Sama halnya dengan Tim Anko, Tim Kakashi juga baru menyelesaikan misinya mengawal Tazuna yang membuat jembatan, awalnya misi ini hanya Rank-C tapi berubah menjadi Rank-A karna kemunculan Zabuza Momochi pemegang salah satu 7 pedang terkuat tapi mereka beuntung karna memiliki kerjasama yang apik dan berhasil selamat dari misi hari ini.

"Haa~ah, syukurlah kita berhasil di misi perdana keluar desa kita" ucao Menma sambil merentangkan tangannya ke atas 'Bagaimana misi Nii-san di luar desa? Apa misi Rank-C atau Rank-B?' Fikir Menma memikirkan misi apa yang Naruto jalanni bersama Senseinya.

"Yah, kalian hebat jadi kita bisa selamat... Berterimakasihlah pada kerja sama kalian yang apik" ucap Kakashi sambil Eyes Smile dan terus berjalan bersama ketiga muridnya.

"Ano... Sensei, misi apa yang Hokage-sama berikan untuk Naruto? Diakan kuat pasti misi Rank tinggi, kah?" Tanya Sakura kepada Kakashi, pasalnya dia penasaran apa misi Naruto entah tapi dia selalu ingin mengetahui perihal kakak kembar daro teman setimnya itu.

"Entahlah, Sakura... Dia memang kuat, jurus teleportasi milik Naruto sangat merepotkan di tambah dia bisa menciptakan pedang dan itu lebih merepotkan dan jangan lupa Jounin Senseinya, Anko Mitarashi dia seangkatan denganku dia bisa saja menjadi ANBU dengan mudah karna otak dan kekuatannya berimbang sama sama berbahaya dan dia adalah Jounin Spesial sama seperti Gekko Hayate ahlik kenjutau terkuat Konoha" jelas Kakashi, menjelaskan kemungkinan Naruto mendapat misi rank tinggi sangat besar.

"Jadi si Naruto itu bisa saja langsung dapat misi Rank-B keatas bagitu, Kakashi?" Sekarang yang bertanya adalah Sasuke yang dari tadi hanya berdiam diri saja.

"Yah begitulah, jika kalian ingin mengejar Naruto maka berlatihlah dengan giat kalian adalah prodigy di bidang masing masing Menma dengan kapasitas Chakra, Sasuke dengan mata Sharinganya dan Sakura dengan Chakra medisnya kau bisa menjadi Medis-nin handal" ucap panjang lebar Kakashi memotivasi muridnya agar giat untuk berlatih.

'Sial, kakuatanku masih di bawah si Naruto itu' batin Sasuke merutuki kelemahannumya.

'Nii-san kuat' batin Menma membayangkan kekuatan kakak kembarnya itu.

"Siapa Medis-nin terhebat, Sensei?" Tanya Sakura ingin mengetahui siapa Medis-nin terbaik.

"Dia Kunoichi Konoha cucu dari Hashirama Senju Shodaime Hokage, Tsunade Senju" ucap Kakashi yang membuat Sakura senang adalah karna orang tersebut Kunoichi Konoha jadi dia bisa belajar padanya.

"Sebentat lagi kita akan sampai di Konoha tapi ini sudah gelap jadi kita beristirahat dulu di sini" ucap Kakashi karna melihat keadaan yang semakin menggelap karna malam sudah datang

 **[Naruto dan Anko]**

Naruto dan Anko sekarang sedang beristirahat di tengah hutan di temani api unggun yang mereka buat dan juga ikan yang mereka bakar.

"Anko-sensei, apa masih lama kita sampai di Konoha?" Tanya Naruto kepada Anko yang sedang membolak balikan ikan bakarnya.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai jika tidak ada musuh itu juga" balas Anko "Nah, ikannya sudah matang... Ittadakimas" ucap Anko lalu memakan ikan hasil bakarannya.

Sama seperti Anko Naruto juga memakan ikan hasil bakarannya yang tidak memakai bumbu apapun tapi terasa enak karna Anko dan Naruto sangat lapar.

 **[SkipTime-Gerbang Konoha Tim7]**

Saat ini Kakashi dan timnya sudah dekat dengan Konoha bahkan gerbangnya sudah terlihat jelas, dengan tidak sabaran Menma berlari menuju gerbang.

'Dia selalu bersemangat, jauh terbalik dengan Naruto yang dingin' batin Kakashi membandingkan murid Namikazenya dengan murid Namikaze milik Anko 'Yah setidaknya mereka sama sama hebat' lanjutnya membatin.

"Kakashi..." Kakashi menoleh ke kiri dan melihat Sasuke yang memanggilnya "Element dasarmu Raiton, kan?" Tanya Sasuke yang di jawab satu anggukan oleh Kakashi.

"Latih aku jurus andalanmu" ucap Sasuke lebih tepatnya perintah.

"Baiklah.." balas Kakashi tersenyum meski tertutupi masker 'Dia seperti menuntut bukan meminta' batin Kakashi yang memaklumi sifat bawaan dari darah Uchiha milik Sasuke.

"Yo, Kakashi... Apa misinya sukses?" Tanya basa basi Izumo yang di ikuti anggukan Kotetsu.

"Yah, meskipun ada sedikit kendala saat misi tapi kami berhasil" balas Kakashi sambil menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya.

"Kau tau Kotetsu-san..." Kotetsu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Menma "Misi kami mengalami peningkatan Rank jadi misi Rank-A hebat, kan? Hahaha" lanjut Menma memberitau bahwa misinya mengalami peningkatan Rank.

"Waah hebat tapi aku juga pernah mengalami misi Rank-S, lho" jawab Kotetsu menyombongkan dirinya 'Tapi mereka hebat bisa selamat dari Zabuza patut di acungi jempol' batin Kotetsu karna misi Rank-A adalah standar misi Jounin.

"Nah, baiklah kalian akan ikut ke kantor Hokage atau langsung pulang... mungkin kalian akan mendapatkan info tentang sesuatu nanti dari Hokage-sama" ucap Kakashi, yah siapa tau ada info penting yang perlu Genninnya ketahui jadi dia tidak perlu repot repot memberitau muridnya.

"Baiklah kami ikut"

"Kami duluan Izumo, Kotetsu" ucap Kakashi lalu melangkah meninggalkan Izumo dan Kotetsu.

"Mereka calon Shinobi hebat... Bisa menyelesaikan misi Rank-A meskipun tanpa sengaja" ucap Izumo dan di benarkan oleh anggukan Kotetsu.

 **[Naruto dan Anko]**

Saat ini Naruto dan Anko masih setia melompati dahan dahan pohon dengan gerakan lumayan cepat, tiba tiba Naruto berhenti.

"Anko-sensei aku ingin memberitau sesuatu..." ucap Naruto dan Anko menatap bingung Naruto dengan alis terangkat.

"Kita bisa sampai langaung ke kantor Hokage dengan teleportku" ucap Naruto dengan wajah datar dan tanpa dosa membuat Anko lagi lagi kesal.

"Maaf bar-" _**Duakh!**_

 _ **Grebb!**_

Anko lalu mencengklam kerah jaket berbulu milik Naruto dan menatapnya dengan pandangan ' _kau akan mati sekarang'_ tatapan Anko sudah cukup membuat nyali Naruto ciut.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi, hah? Kau tau aku ingin istirahat di rumahku, baka" ucap murka Anko karna sudah tidak tahan menahan rasa kesalnya pada murid stoicnya.

"Ha-Ha'i aku akan menggunakannya" ucap Naruto lalu menjatuhkan pisaunya yang seperti tercelub kedalam air.

 **[Swap Strike]**

Naruto dan Anko lalu menghilang dengan keadaan Naruto yang masih di cengkeram erat kerahnya.

 **[Kantor Hokage]**

Di kantor Hokage terlihat seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang frustasi mengerjakan paperwork yang menumpuk di mejanya.

Di temani juga seorang wanita paruh baya berambut merah panjang yang sedang menggensong anak beruaia sekitar 4thn berambut merah panjang di ikat ekor kuda, mereka adalah Namikaze Minato, Uzumaki Kushina dan anak bungsu mereka Namikaze Yuki.

"Tou-chan, Daijoubu kah?" Ucap polos Yuki kepada ayahnya yang terlihat terus menerus menghela nafas.

"Ha'i, Daijoubu Yuki-chan" balas Minato dengan senyum dan di tanggapi oleh anggukan polos Yuki.

"Kushina, kenapa kau kesini?" Tanya Minato pada istrinya pasalnya Kushina memang jarang datang ke kantornya jika tidak ada yang penting untuk di sampaikan.

"Yuki rindu Tou-chan..." ucap Yuki membalas ucapan Minato "Jadi Yuki mengajak Kaa-chan menemui Tou-chan" lanjut Yuki masih dengan memasang wajah imut.

"Ha'i ha'i Tou-chan juga rindu pada Yuki-chan"

 _ **Tok! Tok! Tok!**_

"Masuk"

 _ **Clek!**_

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan Kakashi, Menma, Sasuke dan Sakura. Menma yang melihay ibunya ada di kantor Hokage menatap heran.

"Kenapa Kaa-chan dan Yuki ada di sini?" Tanya Menma pada ibunya yang sedang menggendong Yuki.

"Yuki-chan mengajak Kaa-chan kesini karna katanya dia rindu Tou-chan" jawab Kushina di jawab anggukan Menma.

"Hokage-sama misi telah berhasil dan ini laporannya..." ucap Kakashi sambil menyerahkan gulungan kepada Hokage "Misi mengalami penaiakan Rank" lanjut Kakashi dengan eyes smilenya.

"Yah aku tau itu..." ucap Minato lalu menaruh gulungan tersebut "Jadi ini misi Rank-A pertama kalian, selamat" lanjut Minato, Minato melihat keatas dan melihat riak air.

"A-Apa itu?" Tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk riak air di atas mereka yang tidak lama mengeluarkan sebuah pisau.

 _ **Jlebb! Sringg!**_

"Sensei lepaskan"

"Tidak akan, aku akan membunuhmu"

"To-Tolong..."

Semua sweetdrop melihat siapa yang muncul ternyata Anko dan Naruto yang sedang bertengkar dengan Naruto yang di cekik hingga wajahnya membiru.

'Mereka guru-murid yang melengkapi'

"Ba-Baiklah, Anko kau bisa menurunkan Naruto sekarang aku butuh laporan..." ucap Minato menyelamatkan Naruto dari cekikan maut Anko dan berakhir dengan Naruto yang mencoba meraih udara.

"Ha'i, Hokage-sama..." ucap Anko lalu menyerahkan gulungan hasil misi mereka, Minato membaca dengan seksama dan agak kaget lalu melihat Anko.

"Ha'i, Hokage-sama. Misi ini yang awalnya Rank-B menjadi Rank-A atau bahkan Rank-S karna musuh menyerang dengan pasukan High-Chuunin, Mind Jounin, High-Jounin dan Spesial-ANBU meskipun hanya dua ANBU mereka dari Otogakure" jelas Anko yang membuat semuanya kaget karna musuh yang mereka hadapi terbilang sulit.

"Na-Naru... Apa kau baik baik saja, nak?" Tanya Kushina pada Naruto yang sudah berdiri di samping Anko.

"Aku baik ba-" "Tidak kau tidak baik baik saja, Naruto mengalami luka tusuk di perutnya yang lumayan dalan dan luka bakar di dada kiri sampai pergelangan tangan kiri. Lihat dia di perban" ucap Anko menjelaskan kondisi Naruto yang sebenarnya meskipun Naruto merasa sudah sembuh.

"Anko siapa lawan Naruto?" Tanya Minato kepada Anko.

"Dia melawan beberapa High-Chuunin dan Jounin tapi saat mengalami luka tersebut saat Naruto berhadapan dengan salah satu ANBU" jelas kembali Anko yang mendapan reaksi kaget lagi sari semuanya.

"Minato, kenapa Naru di beri misi yang harusnya di lakukan Jounin atau ANBU, hah?" Kushina sudah dalam mode habanero miliknya dengan rambut yang melambai lambai seperti ekor dan mata yang mengerikan.

"A-Aku ti-tidak sengaja" balas Minato takut karna kemarahan istrinya tapi semua itu berhenti saat...

"Kaa-chan kenapa Nii-san yang itu mirip sekali Tou-chan dan Menma-nii?" Yuki akhirnya membuka suara setelah tidak lepas pandangannya dari Naruto.

"Yuki-chan..." ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum kearah Yuki "Kau tidak merindukan Nii-san mu?" Lanjut Naruto sambil berjongkok dan merentangkan tangannya.

 _ **Greeb!**_

Yuki langsung berlari dan memeluk Naruto entah kenapa meskipun baru pertama kali bertemu tapi Yuki langsung merasa nyaman.

"Kenapa Nii-chan tidak pulang ke rumah?" Tanya polos Yuki yang membuat Minato, Menma dan Kushina menunduk.

"Karna..." ucap Naruto sengaja di gantung karna jika dia menceritakan yang sebenarnya dia takut Yuki membenci orangtuanya bagaimanapun perasaan anak kecil adalah perasaan yang murni begitu juga jika memiliki kebencian maka akan susah menghilangkannya.

"Nii-san melakukan misi yang jauh dan baru kembali ke desa" ucap Naruto berbohonh pada adik kecilnya. Minato, Menma dan Kushina menunduk malu karna Naruto menutupi hal sebenarnya yang terjadi.

"Nii-chan berbohong, kan?"

Tanyaan singkat dari Yuki membuat semua yang ada do ruangan kaget karna Yuki mengetahui Naruto berbohong.

"Kenapa Yuki berbicara seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto kepada Yuki.

"Tidak tau..." ucap polos Yuki sambil mengeleng "Tapi Yuki merasakan Nii-chan berbohong dan Yuki juga pernah melihat Nii-chan di Akademi, Yuki juga sering merasakan ada yang tidak mengenakan jika berdekatan dengan Menma-nii" lanjut Yuki yang tentu membuat semua orang kaget dan pikiran mereka hanya satu.

'Ninja Sensoric'

Yah, ninja sensoric adalah tipe ninja yang bisa merasakan kehadiran seseorang melalui deteksi chakra lawan dan ada juga yang bisa merasakan sebuah niat seperti sensoric dari Mito Uzumaki dan sekarang mereka mempunyai calon sensoric handal Yuki Uzumaki.

"Jika Yuki sudah besar nanti Nii-chan ceritakan" ucap Naruto tersenyum tipis sambil mengelus rambut merah Yuki 'Yah rata rata Uzumaki memiliki sensoric itu wajar seperti Mito Uzumaki misalnya' fikir Naruto karna memang rata rata Uzumaki adalah sensoric handal.

"Tapi Yuki sudah besar Nii-chan" balas Yuki kesal sambil mengembungkan pipinya menambah kesan imut.

"Kalau begitu jika Yuki sudah memasuki Akademi akan Nii-san ceritakan"

"Ha'i"

"Baiklah kalian boleh beristirahat" ucap Minato lalu semuanya pergi kecuali Menma dan Naruto karna Yuki masih ada di gendongannya.

"Apa Nii-chan akan pulang ke rumah?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat semuanya membeku, Naruto yang tidak mengharapkan pertanyaan tersebut dan Kushina, Menma dan Minato yang mengharapkan Naruto pulang.

"Tapi Nii-san sudah tinggal di apartement jadi Nii-san tidak akan pulang" balas Naruto yang di hadiahi tatapan kecewa Yuki "Baiklah, untuk makan malam tidak masalah" ucap Naruto yang membuat wajah Yuki kembali cerah dan tersenyum lebar.

"Yeayy"

Minato dan Kushina senang karna anak mereka akan kembali kerumah meskipun hanya untuk makan malam begitupula Menma yang sudah lama tidak merasakan makan bersama kakaknya.

 **[Naruto Side]**

Naruto terus berjalan menuju apartement tempat Naruto dan Hayate tinggal, sudah lama berjalan tanpa sadar sudah sampai sampai di depan pintu apartementnya.

 _ **Clek!**_

"Tadaima..." ucap Naruto masih dengan wajah datar, tanpa lama Naruto masuk dan membuka sepatu ninja miliknya.

"Oh Naruto, Okaeri" ucap sebuah suara yang sangat Naruto kenal dari belakang saat menengok benar saja ad Haya-

"Anko-sensei kenapa kau ada di sini? Bagaimana suaramu tadi mirip sekali Hayate-sensei?" Ucap sewot Naruto sambil menunjuk Anko yang malah nyengir.

"Hahaha hebat, kan?" Ucap Anko menyombongkan dirinya yang di respon gelengan Naruto "Ck, baiklah sekitar tiga minggu lagi akan di adakan ujian Chuunin dan Konoha yang menjadi tuan rumah, kau harus ikut" Anko lalu menyerahkan selembar formulir pada Naruto.

"Aku akan ikut..." ucap Naruto yakin 'Ini sebuah kesempatan besar, aku ingin mengetes kekuatanku sampai mana' batin Naruto dengan seringai yang menghiasi wajahnya.

'Ada apa dengan si baka ini?' Fikir Anko menyadari perubahan Naruto "Baiklah nanti jika selesai serahkan langsung padaku, karna aku juga pengurus ujian tahap kedua" ucap Anko, dia di jadikan pengurus ujian karna kebanyakn ninja tidak begitu mengetahui keadaan tempat yang jadi tempat ujian kedua yaitu Hutan Kematian.

"Ha'i"

.

.

.

.

TBC

Yo, Chapter 5 up

Untuk yang review menurut saya tidak ada yang perlu di jelaskan karna reviewnya hanya 'Next thor' dan ada yang meminta wordnya di tambah hahaha.

Nah penjelasan Naruto dapet cincin dan kristal tersebut udh terjawab apa kalian mengerti? Kalo gak tanya sama rumput yang berdangdut yeaaah :v

Sekian dulu dari saya maaf jika cerita kurang menati dan word yang masih pendek hahaha saya usahain akan di perpanjang di ch6 dan maaf juga typo yang bertebaran.

Akira Elgan log out


	6. Chapter 6

**The Legancy**

.

.

.

.

 _ **Chapter 6**_

Tepat setelah Anko memberikan lembar formulir tersebut tanpa banyak lama Naruto lalu mengisi dan memberikan pada Anko sorenya dan malamnya dia bersiap untuk...

'Makan malam, kah?' Batin Naruto menatap pantulan cermin di depannya yang menampilkan dirinya mengenakan pakaian santai berupa kaos putih lengan panjang yang di gulung hingga siku, celana hitam standar ANBU yang ada lilitan perban di paha sebelah kiri.

 _ **Tok! Tok! Tok!**_

"Naruto apa kau ada di dalam?" Tanya suara feminim di balik pintu dan Naruto sudah bisa menebak siapa di balik pintu tersebut.

"Ha'i, aku ada di dalam, Uzuki-san" balas singkat Naruto pada Yugao Uzuki yang memang sedang ada di apartement Hayate ikut makan malam bersama.

 _ **Clek!**_

"Makan malam sudah siap, Hayate juga sudah menunggu di meja" ucap Yugao kepada Naruto.

"Maaf tapi aku memiliki janji makan malam dengan Yuki" jawab Naruto dengan senyum tipis masih dengan melihat cermin.

"Kau akan kembali ke rumah Hokage-sama?" Ucap Yugao dengan sedikit rasa tidak rela Naruto kembali karna dia sudah mengetahui dasar masalah Naruto dan keluarganya.

"Tidak..." jawab Naruto dengan singkat lalu menarik nafas "Ini permintaan Yuki, jadi aku akan menurutinya" lanjut Naruto yang membuat Yugao tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah semoga menyenangkan" ucap Yugao lalu menutup pintu dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih menatap cermin.

Naruto terus memandang cermin yang terdapan pantulan dirinya lalu menengok melihat jam dan menurutnya sudah saatnya dia berangkat.

 _ **Clek!**_

Naruto membuka pintu dan menutupnya.

 **[Jalan Utama Konoha]**

Di jalan utama Konoha sekarang sedang mengadakan perayaan karna akan di adakan ujian Chunnin di desa mereka karna itu sangat banyak pedagang meskipun sekarang sudah malam.

 _ **Tap! Tap! Tap!**_

Naruto terus berjalan dan tanpa sengaja pandanyannya melihat seorang remaja laki laki seumuran dengannya berambut merah acak acakan dan mata yang seperti panda.

'Suna? Dia memiliki aura seperti Menma tapi milik Menma lebih pekat, apa dia Jinchuriki?' Fikir Naruto terus berjalan sambil memandang remaja tersebut yang lama kelamaan semakin mendekat dan mata mereka bertemu saling menatap tajam masing masing.

 _ **Bruk!**_

Tanpa sadar Naruto menabrak seorang yang sama sama terjatuh, Naruto lalu berdiri dan mengulurlan tangannya.

"Gomen, apa kau baik baik saja?" Tanya Naruto pada orang yang di perkirakan tidak jauh umurnya dengan dirinya dia seorang gadis berambut pirang di ikat empat.

"Lain kal-" ucapan gadis itu terhenti karna melihat siapa yang dia tabrak "Ka-Kau yang menjalankan misi gulungan rahasia itu, kan?" Tanya gadis tersebut yang ternyata adalah salah satu anak Yondaime Kazekage, Sabaku Temari.

"Ha'i..." ucap Naruto lalu meraih tangan Temari dan membantunya berdiri "Kau Sabaku Temari, kan? Putri Yondaime Kazekage-sama?" Tanya Naruto kepada Temari yang di balas anggukan.

"Temari kenapa kau malah diam? Ayo jalan" ucap seorang remaja laki laki dengan make up berwarna ungu di wajahnya.

"Baiklah, Kankurou..." Temari lalu berlari kecil menghampiri Kankurou lalu menengok kearah Naruto "Semoga kita bertemu di ujian Chuunin, Naruto" lanjut Temari kepada Naruto yang mengangguk.

'Yah, semoga kita bertemu karna aku ingin melawan si panda itu' batin Naruto yang memperhatikan Garra lalu melanjutkan jalannya menuju kediaman Yondaime Hokage.

 **[Kediaman Namikaze]**

Di kediaman Namikaze terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang menata makanan di meja dan keluar masuk dapur membawa berbagai macam makanan.

 _ **Tap! Tap! Tap!**_

Terdengar langkah kaki di arah samping kanan Kushina dan ternyata itu adalah Minato yang menggandeng Yuki, Minato menatap Kushina dengan senyum menawan di wajahnya.

'Sepertinya Kushina senang sekali' batin Minato lalu menoleh kearah Yuki yang sedang membawa bola karet 'Yuki adalah penghubung kami dan Naruto' lanjut batin Minato.

Karna jika Yuki tidak mengajak Naruto pulang mungkin kesempatan ini tidak akan ada dan dia juga masih terkejut karna Yuki adalah Sensoric-nin.

"Tou-chan..." panggilan dan tarikan kecil di baju Minato mengalihkan pandangannya "Lihat, Kaa-chan masak banyak sekali. Apa itu akan habis? Perut Yuki kecil" ucap polos Yuki sambil memeluk perutnya sendiri dan menatap Minato dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Tou-chan akan membantu Yuki untuk menghabiskan semuanya" balas Minato sambil mengelus rambut Yuki "Ayo kemeja makan" lanjut Minato lalu melangkah menuju meja makan.

"MENMAAA AYO TURUN" terik Kushina menyuruh anaknya turun dari lantai atas.

 _ **Drap! Drap! Drap!**_

"Ha'i Kaa-chan aku tu-BANYAK SEKALI" Menma berteriak kecil karna melihat menu makanan di mejanya tapi wajahnya langsung lesuh "Tidak ada ramen... hiks... hiks..." lanjut Menma karna tidak melihat ramen di meja makan.

"Menma-nii harus makan sayur" ucap Yuki menegur Menma yang mengundang tawa dari Kushina dan Minato.

"Kau dengar apa yang di katakan adikmu, kan?" Ucap Minato yang sudah duduk dengan tenang di kursinya.

"Minato, apa benar Naruto menyukai dango? Aku takut dia tidak suka" ucap Kushina sedikit khawatir jika di salah satu makanannya tidak ada makanan kesukaan Naruto.

"Tenanglah, Kaa-chan..." ucap Menma yang berbicara "Saat perkenalan dia menyebutkan dango adalah kesukaannya" lanjut Menma sambil tersenyum lalu memilih duduk.

 _ **Tok! Tok! Tok!**_

"Sebentar" ucap Kushina agak keras lalu menuju pintu dan membukanya, Kushina bisa melihat Naruto yang memakai kaos berlengan panjang berwarna putih. Anaknya mewarisi kharisma Minato.

"Apa ada yang aneh?" Ucap Naruto masih dengan nada datar lalu melihat Kushina menggeleng dengan senyum senang di wajahnya 'Segitu senangnya dia saat aku kembali? Kami-sama apa aku salah meninggalkan keluargaku?' Batin Naruto yang tersenyum kecut.

"Ayo masuk, Naru" ucap Kushina mempersilahkan Naruto masuk dan Naruto mengangguk lalu masuk.

"Ha'i..." ucap Naruto saat dia sejajar dengan Kushina dia membisikan seseatu yang membuat senyum Kushina semakin lebar.

"Nii-chan" ucap Yuki lalu berlari kearah Naruto dan memeluknya dengan wajah berbinar.

"Ayo duduk, Naruto" ucap Minato memperailahkan Naruto duduk dan di turiti oleh Naruto.

Acara makan malam tersebut berjalan dengan tenang tanpa satupun yang mengeluarkan suara dari mulut masing masing.

Setelah lama menghabiskan makanan masing masih semuanya sudah selesai makan, Kushina lalu mengambil sebuah kotak di dekatnya.

"Ini. kau suka dango, kan?" Ucap Kushina menyodorkan wadah berisi dango kepada Naruto.

"Ha'i, Arigatou" ucap Naruto lalu mengambil satu tusuk dango dan memakannya.

"Menma..." Naruto memanggil Menma yang membuat Menma agak tersentak, Menma yang melihat tatapan serius Naruto langsung menatap Naruto serius begitupula Minato dan Kushina.

"Dimana kamar mandi?"

 _ **Dong!**_

"Di dekat dapur" ucap Menma dengan keringan jatuh begitu juga dengan Minato dan Kushina yang mengalami sweetdrop berat.

 _ **Sreek!**_

Naruto berdiri dari kurisnya lalu berjalan menuju dapur tapi dia berhenti sesaat lalu menoleh sedikit kearah Menma.

"Bersiaplah untuk ujian Chuunin, Menma..." ucap Naruto yang membuat Menma tersentak "Aku tidak akan segan membunuh di ujian nanti" lanjut Naruto lalu lanjut berjalan dengan gaya cool.

 _ **Gubrag!**_

"Lantainya licin"

Naruto terjatuh dengan tidak elit dan menyalahkan lantai yang licin membuat lagi lagi semuanya sweetdrop kecuali Yuki yang masih memainkan bola karetnya.

'Ujian Chunnin, kah? Apa nanti aku harus melihat kedua anakku bertarung? Semoga tidak Kami-sama' doa Kushina yang tidak ingin melihat kedua anaknya bertarung.

Setelah acara makan Naruto dan keluarganya sedikit mengobrol membahas yang tidak terlalu penting lalu Naruto memutuskan untuk pulang karna sudah larut malam.

 **[SkipTime-Pagi Hari]**

 _ **Kriingg! Kriingg! Clek!**_

Naruto langsung mematikan alarm tersebut lalu bangun sambil mengucek matanya setelah kesadarannya kembali penuh Naruto lalu bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka.

15 menit kemudian Naruto sudah keluar dari kamar mandi lalu mencari baju yang akan dia pakai, seperti biasa jika tidak ada misi dia hanya menggunakan kaos biasa berwarna hitam, celana standar ANBU warna hitam.

'Jam 05:05? Aku akan berlatih, Hayate-sensei juga belum pulang. Mungkin misi jangka panjang' batin Naruto lalu membuka pintu kamarnya dan menutupnya kembali.

 **[Shi no Mori]**

'Hmm, jadi ini yang akan di jadikan tempat ujian Chunnin tahap ke-2. Tidak seram sama sekali' batin Naruto lalu masuk melalui pagar.

Naruto terus berjalan di tengah hutan yang di buat oleh legenda Shinobi **[Kami no Shinobi]** aka Hashirama Senju yang juga membangun Konoha bersama sahabat sekaligus rivalnya Uchiha Madara yang memiliki julukan yang sama berkat kekuatan mereka masing masing. Enternal Mangekyou Sharinggan milik Madara dan Mokuton milik Hashirama.

 _ **Tap!**_

'Di sini sangat cocok' fikir Naruto yang melihat sebuah tanah lapang yang luas dengan pepohonan yang lebat di sisi sisinya.

 _ **Sriing! Sriing! Sriing!**_

Naruto menciptakan tiga pedang besar dari langit Naruto lalu mengayunkan tangannya ke...

Belakang.

 _ **Jleb! Jleb! Jleb!**_

 _ **Wush!**_

Tepat setelah ketiga pedang tersebut menancap di tanah ada sebuah bayangan yang melesat menghindari pedang milik Naruto.

 _ **Tap! Tap!**_

'Hanya dua... Dan mereka bukan ANBU suruhan Hokage, apa mereka Root yang di ceritakan Hayate-sensei?' Batin Naruto waspada kepada kedua lawannya karna Root memang bukan orang orang sembarangan.

"Uzumaki Naruto, kau di perintahkan oleh Danzo-sama untuk ikut dan jadi anggota Root" ucap salah satu ANBU Root yang membawa pedang hitam legam dengan mata pedang yang mengkilat.

'Dari suaranya dia seumuran denganku, dan juga pengguna pedang, kah? Menarik' fikir Naruto melihat salah satu Root yang menggunakan pedang.

"Cepat jawab atau kami akan membunuhmu di sini" ucap Root yang lebih tinggi dari yang berbicara pertama dan suaranya juga lebih berat.

"Hai..." jawab Naruto melambaikan tangan dengan wajah datar yang masih melekat di wajahnya yang berhasil memancing Root yang tadi bicara melesat kearah Naruto.

 _ **Wush! Jleb!**_

"Ohok..." Naruto memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya "Selamat tinggal, Root-san" ucap Naruto dengan seringai di wajahnya dan langsung memeluk sang musuh.

 _ **Duarr!**_

Tubuh Naruto langsung meledak bersama musuhnya, darah berceceran di mana mana. Rekan Root yang mati tadi menatap heran pada kejadian tadi.

'Tidak mungkin orang pilihan Danzo-sama adalah orang lemah. Apa magsudnya ini?' Fikir Root tersebut tapi karna latihan extream yang dia lakukan Root tersebut bisa merawakan hawa setipis apapun.

 _ **Sringg!**_

Root tersebut berbalik dan mendapati Naruto yang membungkuk siap menebas tubuh milik Root tersebut.

 _ **Trang!**_

"Ka-Kau bagaimana bisa?" Ucap tidak percaya Root sambil terus menahan pedang besar milik Naruto yang terua menekannya.

"Yang di sana hanyalah Chibunshin yang aku tempeli kertas peledak meskipun aku harus kehilangan 30% chakraku tapi itu berhasil, bayangkan jika aku melawan temanmu secara langsung kemungkinan Chakraku akan berkurang lebih banyak" jelas Naruto yang membuat Root tercengang karna mengetahui alasan Naruto.

 _ **Trang!**_

Root dan Naruto sama sama melompat kearah berlawanan, Naruto dengan gaya santai tapi tidak dengan pikirannya dia terus waspada kepada lawannya.

Berbanding terbalik dengan sang Root, dia sudah mengambil ancang ancang untuk menyerang Naruto dengan pedang hitam legamnya.

'Dia pasti bukan Root biasa, dia tidak memakai tanto seperti yang satunya lagi' fikir Naruto yang menyadari pedang milik musuhnya.

 _ **Wush! Wush!**_

Naruto dan Root langsung melesat dengan pedang masing masing, mereka langsung beradu pedang dan kecepatan mereka.

 _ **Trang! Trang! Trang!**_

Detingan keras terdengar dari hasil beradunya dua pedang berbeda tersebut, jika ada yang melilat mereka pasti akan berpikir jika yang sedang bertarung adalah calon ninja tercepat.

 _ **Trang! Sreett!**_

Root dan Naruto sedikit terseret karna saling mendorong saat beradu pedang di atas, tanpa lama Naruto menciptakan segel tangan.

 **[Katon : Kasumi Enbu]**

Naruto menyemburkan gas dengan sekala yang lumayan dan bisa membuat seorang Gennin pingsan tapi yang dia lawan adalah ANBU Root, bukan Gennin?

'Apa dia bodoh?' Fikir Root tersebut saat melihat sekelilingnya sudah banyak gas yang tidak akan berefek apapun padanya tapi dia di buat terdiam karna satu suara.

 **[Katon : Komaki Kaki]**

 _ **Bwossh! Booomm!**_

Gas tersebut menjadi api karna Naruto menggabungkannya dengan teknik bola api kecil tersebut yang membuat ledakan kecil di area Root.

 **[Slashing Bandages]**

 _ **Sreet! Sreet!**_

'Perban? Itu jurus yang aneh' fikir Naruto sambil menghindari dua perban yang berusaha menyerangnya tepat saat perban menyerang Naruto dia menghindar dan membiarkan perban tersebut mengenai pohon.

 _ **Zrassh!**_

Naruto langsung meneguk ludah melihat perban tersebut yang memotong pohon yang telah menjadi dua bagian, Naruto lalu menatap Root tersebut uang sudah keluar dari kumpulan asap bekas jurus Naruto.

"Ayo mulai lagi, Uzumaki" ucap Root lalu melesat dengan pedang hitamnya dan juga perban yang masih melayang di belakangnya seperti ekor.

 _ **Trang! Crassh! Crassh!**_

Root tersebut berhasil menyabetkan pedangnya pada dada Naruto dan terlihat luka vertikal miring yang tercekat di dada milik Naruto, begitupula Root yang terkena tebasan Naruto di bagian perut meakipun lukanya tidak sepanjang Naruto tapi itu lebih dalam.

"Tidak salah Danso-sama menginginkanmu, Uzumaki... Ayo tingkatkan levelnya" ucap Root lalu mengambil pedang satu lagi yang tersilang di punggungnya.

 _ **Crang!**_

'Pedang apa itu? Auranya... Ini bukan aura pedang biasa, aku harus memakainya' batin Naruto yang melihat pedang biru muda ramping di bagian tengah dan agak membesar di akhir seperti mata tombak.

Naruto lalu mengambil mensummon gulungan dari telapak tangannya dan membentangkan gulungan tersebut di tanah setelah di bentangkan Naruto menggigit jarinya hingga meneteskan darah lalu membuat segel di gulungan tersebut terkena tetesan darah.

 _ **Bofft!**_

'Apa itu Kuchiyose? Tapi Danzo-sama tidak menceritakan ini' fikir Root saat melihat Naruto yang tertutupi kumpulan asap tebal bekas gulungan tadi.

"Ohok... Ohok... Asapnya banyak sekali" ucap seorang dari dalam kumpulan asap membuat Root langsung bersiap dengan dua pedangnya "Ah sial aku gagal mensummonnya" ucap Naruto yang gagal mensummon sesuatu dari gulungan tersebut.

"Tapi..." ucapan Naruto sengaja di gantung "Aku yang lain berhasil" lanjutnya yang membuat Root bingung karna tidak mengerti ucapan Naruto.

 _ **Buagh! Buagh! Brak!**_

Root langsung terbelalak karna merasakan pukulan dari belakangnya yang membuatnya menembus pohon dan berhenti di pohon yang ke empat jangan lupakan juga darah segar yang di kekuarkan Root.

"Apa dia mati? Tidak mungkin bukan ANBU mati semudah, kan?" Ucap Naruto yang masih dengan gaya santainya tapi itu hanya bertahan beberapa saat.

 **[Jinton : Muesho]**

 _ **Wush! Buagh! Brak!**_

'Ohok... Ce-Cepat sekali' batin Naruto melihat kecepatan Root yang bertambah pesat, berulang kali Naruto di pukul hingga terpental dan setiap di pukul dan terpental Naruto tidak di beri izin untuk menyentuh tanah.

 _ **Buagh! Buagh! Buagh!**_

Lagi, lagi dan lagi Naruto terus melayang di hajar kilatan berwarna hitam yang ternyata adalah Root yang bergerak cepat memukul Naruto tanpa ampun.

'A-Aku bisa ma-mati' batin Naruto merasa posisinya yang tidak menguntungkan, Naruto terus perfikir pada saat masih di pukuli.

 _ **BUAGH! Brak! Brak!**_

Naruto terpelanting karna pukulan keras yang di terima dari Root, jika di lihat dari pukulan tadi potensi kematian Naruto sangat tinggi tapi Root tersebut melihat tangannya yang di bungkus sarung tangan.

'Tidak berdarah? Mustahil, apa dia menahannya?' Root tersebut terbelalak saat menyadari darah tidak ada di sarung tangannya karna seharusnya kepala Naruto akan hancur saat dia memukulnya -Menurut Root- karna dia menggunakan seluruh tenaganya.

 _ **Deg! Deg! Deg!**_

Root tersebut jatuh terduduk dengan nafas yang terengah engah sambil memegangi dada sebelah kirinya dengan mata yang melebar di balik topeng putih polosnya.

 _ **Sreek! Sreek! Sreek!**_

Terdengar suara semak semak dari arah depan Root dan ternyata Naruto yang sedang berjalan meskipun jalannya normal tapi tetap luka memar dan darah membuatnya kacau.

"Ta... Hah... di jurus yang... hah.. hebat" jawab Naruto terengah engah dengan bekas darah di sisi mulutnya dan juga di bajunya yang ternodai darah jangan lupakan juga memar parah di wajahnya.

"Ke-Kenapa kau masih hi-hidup?" Ucap Root semakin tidak percaya dengan fakta yang mengejutkan karna Naruto tidak mati padahal jurus tadi adalah Taijutsu andalannya yang selalu membuat lawan meregang nyawa.

"Hah... aku... hah... menahan serangan... hah... terakhirmu" ucap Naruto masih dengan terengah engah, Naruto menarik nafas dan membuangnya "Ayo kita lanjutkan, Root-san" ucap Naruto lalu menciptakan satu katana dengan lilitan perban di pegangannya jangan lupakan juga warna perak di katana tersebut menjanjikan rasa sakit.

Root lalu berdiri dan menggenggam erat kedua pedang berbeda miliknya, di balik topeng Root tersebut banyak sekali tetesan keringat dingin dan mata sang anggota Root yang menatap khawatir katana milik Naruto.

'A-Aura ini membuatku se-sedikit sesak, katananya pasti kuat' batin Root yang merasakan aura gila dari katana milik Naruto.

 _ **Wush! Wush!**_

 _ **Trang! Trang! Trang!**_

Adu pedang terus berlanjut, Root berhasil mengimbangi Naruto karna reflek cepat mikiknya dan Naruto juga mati matian untuk tidak terkena tebasan dua pedang milik Root.

 _ **Trang! Krak!**_

Adu pedang berhenti karna keduanya yang terengah engah kehabisan nafas, gaya santai milik Naruto sekarang sudah hilang di gantikan wajah datar dengan keringat dan memar begitupula Root yang topengnya sudah retak di bagian kanan karna terkena tendangan Naruto saat beradu pedang.

'Menarik, aku ingin menaikan levelnya lagi' batin Naruto dengan seringai maniak yang menghiasi wajahnya.

 _ **Sringg! Sriingg!**_

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Naruto menciptakan dua pedang yang melayang di udara tanpa terkena dampak gravitasi tidak mau kalah Root langsung menciptakan dua salur perban yang menempel di pinggangnya dan melambai seperti ekor.

 _ **Wush!**_

Kedua benda berbeda tersebut melesat lebih awal dari tuan mereka lalu di ikuti Naruto dan Root, setelah di rasa cukup Root lalu mencoba menebas kepala Naruto tapi berhasil di halangi oleh katana miliknya tidak mau hanya bertahan Naruto menendang bagian kanan pingganng Root tapi berhasil di tangkis menggunakan kaki Root yang di angkat.

 _ **Tak!**_

Root menambah chakranya pada perban tersebut dan membuatnya bertambah menjadi empat perban lalu melesat menyerang Naruto dengan berutal.

 _ **Zraat! Zraat! Crassh!**_

Setelah sekian lama menyerang menggunakan perban tersebut Root berhasil mengenai paha kanan Naruto yang membuat darah segar mengucur.

 _ **Wush! Trang! Trang!**_

Tanpa memperdulikan luka miliknya Naruto melesat kearah Root dengan wajah dingin dan aura asing tercampur dengan Chakra yang meluap di tubuh Naruto.

 _ **Trang! Trang!**_

Naruto terus mendorong Root yang menahan katana miliknya hingga Root menyentuh pohon di belakangnya dan ada yang membuat Root tersebut ketakutan adalah..

'A-Apa itu Sharinggan? Ti-Tidak, itu bukan Sharinggan matanya merah tampa tamoe apa itu Doujutsu baru?' Batin Root yang melihat mata merah menyala Naruto yang menatapnya dingin tampa expresi sedikitpun.

 _ **Trang! Buagh!**_

"Ohok.." Root langsung memuntahkan darah segar saat Naruto menendang dadanya dengan keras setelah menghempaskan pedang biru muda miliknya.

"Jangan lengah.." ucap Naruto dengan dingin sambil terus menyerang Root yang tidak di beri ampun, bahkan saat Root akan terhempas Naruto malah menarik seragamnya untuk mendekat dan memukulnya.

 _ **Jrassh! Jleeb!**_

Naruto lalu menusuk Root menggunakan katana miliknya dan berhasil menembus hingga kebelakang, topeng polos milik Root terlepas hingga melihatkan rupa wajahnya yang di hiasi mata yang terbelalak dan juga mulut yang menganga mengeluarkan darah.

 _ **Jrash! Bruk!**_

Naruto lalu melepas tusukannya yang membuat Root jatuh sambil memegangi perutnya yang mendapat luka dalam bekas tusukan Naruto, merasa menang Naruto lalu melangkah dengan gontai meninggalkan Root tersebut.

"Ja-Jangan lengah..." ucap Root yang membuat Naruto bingung tapi bingungnya terjawab oleh...

 _ **Zraat! Jleb! Jleb!**_

"ARRRGGGHHH" Naruto meraung karna ada tiga perban yang mencul dari tanah dan berhasil menusuknya di paha dan perutnya 'Si-Sialan... Di-Dia belum mati' batin Naruto tanpa banyak fikir Naruto mengambil katananya lalu menebas perban tersebut.

 _ **Bruk!**_

" _ **Cough**_..." Naruto memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya "Ki-Kita buat pe-perjanjian, ba-bagaimana?" Ucap Naruto yang menawarkan perjanjian kepada Root.

"Apa?"

"Jika a-aku menang kau ha-harus ikut denganku, aku juga akan me-membantumu jika dalam masalah dan jika ka-kau menang kau boleh me-meminta apapun dariku" ucap Naruto yang masih telentang di tanah sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Membantu..." ucap pelan Root kepada Naruto yang di jawab anggukan "Aku ikut denganmu jika kau be-berhasil membantuku" lanjutnya sambil menatap Naruto dengan mata hitam miliknya.

"Baiklah, apa yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Temui aku di patung Hokage nanti lusa malam"

"Baiklah, Jaa ne" ucap seseorang di atas pohon dekat Root terkapar, Root lalu melihat keatas dan melihat Naruto yang tidak mengalami luka tusuk hanya mengalami luka sayat di dada.

'Khe, dia lebih hebat dariku' batin Root lalu melihat kearah depan tempat Naruto tertusuk dan hanya menemukan genangan darah.

'ChiBunshin sialan'

 **[Naruto Side]**

Naruto terus melompat dengan tenaga yang terus terkuras akibat darahnya yang tidak mau berhenti meskipun Naruto sudah memakai jurus medisnya hingga sekarang sambil memegangi lukanya dengan tangan yang di kelilingi aura hijau.

'Ck, ini hanya mehambat bukan menyembuhkan...' batin Naruto karna tidak bisa menghentikan pendarahannya 'Tadi itu... jurus apa? Itu sangat berbahaya. Perban? Kekuatannya sangat unik, mungkin nanti aku akan membuat tim. Yah mungkin' fikir Naruto sambil terus melompati dahan pohon.

 _ **Tap!**_

Naruto berhenti dengan nafas yang terengah engah dengan kucuran darah yang semakin deras, wajah Naruto terlihat meringis karna menahan sakit.

'Kantor Hokage..' fikir Naruto lalu memunculkan belati yang biasa ia gunakan untuk teleport jarak jauh.

 _ **Clak! Sriing!**_

Naruto menghilang dengan kilatan khas miliknya tanpa menyadari sepasang mata yang terus mengawasi Naruto dari mulai saat pertama kali bertarung dan sampai Naruto menghilang.

'Menarik... Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, kah? Si bebek buruk rupa yang menjadi si angsa yang indah, ayo berburu angsa khukhukhu'

 **[Kantor Hokage]**

Di kantor Hokage sedang ada Minato dan seorang pria berambut putih panjang menggunakan ikat kepal yang memiliki kanji 'Oil' dan membawa gulungan besar di punggungnya.

"Minato sebelum aku kesini aku sempat menemui anak buahku dan dia memberikan kabar yang kurang baik" ucap serius pria tersebut kepada Minato yang juga menatap serius ucapan pria tersebut.

"Apa itu, Jiraya-sensei?" Tanya Minato kepada pria yang di panggilnya Jiraya salah satu legenda Sannin no Konoha bersama dua rekannya yaitu Tsunade Senju dan juga Orochimaru.

"Kau tau ka-" _**Bruk!**_

Minato dan Jiraya melihat kearah suara tersebut dan menemukan seorang bocah berambut kuning yang terkapar dengan luka yang terus mengeluarkan darah di bagian perutnya.

"Na-Naruto.." ucap Minato lalu berlari kearah Naruto dan melihat Naruto yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri dengan wajah yang pucat akibat kekurangan banyak darah.

"Cepat bawa kerumah sakit" ucap Jiraya yang di balas anggukan oleh Minato lalu menghilang menggunakan Hiraishin miliknya, Jiraya terus melihat kearah genangan darah.

'Jadi dia yang bernama Naruto, jika bukan karna suara tersebut aku tidak akan menyadari kehadirannya... Tekanan Chakranya sangat tipis' fikir Jiraya.

"Padahal sebentar lagi ujian Chunnin kenapa dia malah bertarung dan terluka parah pula, mending aku ke onsen muwehehehehe" ucap Jiraya dengan senyum mesum di wajahnya dan juga rona merah di pipinya.

 _ **Clek!**_

"Are... Ero-sannin" ucap sebuah suara feminim yang menyebut Jiraya 'Ero-sannin' dan itu sudah sangat Jiraya kenal sekali.

"Kushina bisa kau berhenti memanggiku seperti itu" ucap Jiraya dengan nada lemas yang di balas cengiran Kushina "Kushina tadi Minato membawa Naruto ke rumah sakit karna mengalami luka sayat yang dalam di bagian dada" ucap Jiraya dengan serius kepada Kushina yang membuat Kushina kaget.

"Na-Naru..." ucap tidak percaya Kushina yang langsung berlari menuju kearah rumah sakit dengan air mata yang mengalir deras melewati pipi mulusnya.

.

.

.

Tbc

Vilan616 : Entah, jadi tunggu aja kelanjutannya

Archise : Kalo jarak jauh harus hafal tempat, kalo jarak dekat bisa pake belati atau senjata yang memang asli punya Naru, bisa juga sih tampa alat/benda bisa langsung pindah gitu hehehe.

Irnaratna : Dari anime lain hohoho

Narurinne : Noctis Luci Caelum, jadi pemegang cincin dan krystal itu awalnya Noctis gtu.

Sinta Dewi468 : Ok, mati enggaknya masih rahasia.

Saputraluc000 : Liat aja nanti ok.

Hany Hyuuga : Kemungkinan dia sosok yang... gak penting :v, musuh utamanya kyak di cannon mungkin.

RIKUDO MADARA 39 : Rencananya sampe PSD4, jadi terus ikutin fic saya ok.

DeniTria : Pair udah di tentuin, kemungkinan besar dari anime lain. Dia cwek yang punya penampilan 'Liar'.

Uzumaki Melstrom : Pasti.

Yo, chapter 6 up...

Banyak yang nanya tentang pair, sebenernya ini yang buat saya acak acakan hahaha... nentuin pair itu lumayan susah karna berpengaruh di jalan cerita (Menurut saya) jadi saya bakalan ngambil dari anime lain karna kalo dari anime lain saya bakalan bisa nyesuaiin masaalalu si cwek dengan alur cerita yang bakalan saya buat sedikit melenceng dari cannon...

Dan pair yang kemungkinan besar saya masih agak bingun, tapi Erza Scarlet yang menurut saya cocok tapi bolehko kasih saran pair hahaha.

Ok, makasih udah baca dan review

Akira elgan log out

RnR ok


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Legancy**_

 _ **Author :**_ Akira Elgan

 _ **Declaimer :**_ Anime yang bersankutan bukan punya saya.

 _ **Pair :**_ Naruto x (? ) Kirito x Asuna, (? ) x (? )

 _ **Rate : M**_

 _ **Genre :**_ Adventure, Friendship, Family, Fantasi and Romance ( Maybe )

 _ **Warning :**_ Newbie, KenjutsuNaru, OOC, OC, AliveMinatoKushina, EYD Dll.

 _ **Thanks for :**_ RIAN77, Vilan616, Sinta Dewi468, uzuchi007, YukioKamatsu, Irnaratna10, Bimo552, Kepala Duren, Archise, DeniTria, KidSno TERROR13, Yustinus224, Uzumaki melstrom, Saputraluc000, Natsu489, Awim Saluja, Vira-hime

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Chapter 7**_

 **[Mindscape]**

Gelap. Yah hanya itu yang ku rasakan sekarang entah kenapa tapi gelap ini seperti sudah biasa bagiku. Kegelapan yang selalu menemaniku dan kesepian yang selalu aku rasakan.

Dan sekarang semua menjadi gelap hanya hitam yang aku lihat tampa setitik cahaya putih meskipun setitik dan ternyata...

'Ah, aku belum membuka mata...' yah aku belum membuka mata karna itulah sekitarku menjadi gelap.

'Di mana ini? Apa Hokage-sama tidak membawaku ke rumah sakit? Dan membuangku di hutan?' Tanyaku dalam pikiranku karna yang aku lihat sekarang hanyalah pepohonan yang banyak seperti hutan, memang hutan sih.

"Tolong jangan sakiti Kaa-chan.. hiks... hiks..." suara itu, aku mengenalnya yah aku sangat mengenalnya, aku langsung berlari menghampiri suara tersebut.

 _ **Deg!**_

Mataku langsung terbelalak melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di depan mataku, api, mayat, motongan tubuh dan organ dalam yang berceceran.

'I-Ini se-sebuah desa kecil... tapi apa yang terjadi di sini? Kenapa mere-' fikiranku berhenti saat melihat seorang wanita paruh baya berambut merah terang sedang memeluk anak kecil sekitar umur 5thn yang mempunyai rambut yang sama dan wajah identik dengan wanita itu.

 _'To-Tolong ja-jangan bunuh kami' ucap wanita berambut merah tersebut kepada orang orang berpakaian Ninja yang memakai Hitai-ate yang tidak terlihat karna gelap._

 _'Tentu kami tidak akan membunuhmu, nona...' ucap Shinobi tersebut dengan seringai di wajahnya yang melebar di ikuti teman temannya 'Karna kami ingin menikmati tubuhmu dulu, tenang kami akan bermain lembut hahaha' lanjutnya sambil mendekati wanita tersebut._

 _'Ce-Cepat lari yang jauh' ucap wanita tersebut sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada sang anak yang masih menangis menatap ibunya._

 _'Ta-Tapi aku tidak mau meninggalkan Ka-Kaa-chan... hiks...' ucap anak tersebut sambil menangis tersendu karna nasibnya dan keluarganya yang malang._

 _Mereka hanyalah warga biasa meskipun keluarganya memiliki kemampuan Ninja tapi kemampuan mereka bukanlah kemampuan yang hebat, tapi kenapa orang orang ini menghancurkan desa kecilnya dan juga membunuh ayahnya._

 _'Kaa-chan tidak apa apa...' ucap wanita tersebut sambil mengelus wajah anaknya dengan senyum di wajahnya dan air mata yang deras 'Dengar, cepat lari dan selamatkan dirimu kami selalu mencintaimu... Larilah' ucap pelan wanita tersebut menyuruh anaknya lari._

 _'Ha-Ha'i... hiks...' gadis kecil tersebut langsung lari meninggalkan ibunya dan juga Ninja tersebut._

 _Gadis tersebut terus berlari tidak menperdulikan kakinya yang tidak memakai sandal yang ia pikirkan hanyalah lari sejauh mungkin dan suatu hari kelak dia akan membalas semua Ninja tersebut._

Naruto terpaku melihat yang tersaji di hadapannya saat seorang ibu mengorbankan segalanya untuk sang malaikan kecil di keluarganya.

Saat Ninja Ninja tersebut mulai mendekat kearah wanita tersebut Naruto bergerak dengan cepat untuk melindungi wanita tersebut saat sudah dekat Naruto merentangkan tangannya untuk menggapai wanita tersebut tetapi...

'Kenapa menembus? Kenapa...' Naruto terus mencoba menggapai wanita tersebut, semakin dekat dan Ninja-Ninja tersebut sudah hampir melucuti pakaian wanita tersebut.

"Ti-Tidak... MENJAUH DARI WANITA ITU BAJINGAN" ucap Naruto murka lalu menciptakan puluhan pedang di udara lalu menghempaskannya kearah Ninja Ninja tersebut tapi hasilnya hanya menembus.

'Kenapa... kenapa... KENAPA...' Naruto frustasi dengan keadaan yang sekarang tapi di teringat sesuatu 'Anak tadi...' Naruto langsung berlari dengan cepat kearah gadia kecil tersebut lari.

Terus berlari Naruto tampa lelah mencari anak tersebut, setelah lama mencari akhirnya Naruto menemukan anak tersebut yang sedang menangis di sebuah pohon dengan memegangi lututnya yang berdarah.

'Dia terjatuh...' Naruto melangkah pelan kearah anak tersebut yang masih sesenduan menangis sambil berguman ' _Kaa-chan_ ' secara terus menerus.

 _ **Tap!**_

 _Gadis tersebut berdiri lagi lalu berjalan dengan perlahan terua menembus hutan yang sudah gelap karna sudah menjelang malam dengan bekas air mata yang mengering di kedua pipinya._

 _Ingin menangsi juga dia sudah lelah dan air matanya sudah terkuras habis karna terus terusan menangis._

 _ **Tap!**_

 _Gadis tersebut mendongak keatas melihat siapa yang menghalangi jalannya dan ternyata adalah seorang yang memiliki rambut hitam panajang yang tersenyum padanya._

 _'A-Apa Ojii-san punya makanan? Aku lapar' tanya gadis tersebut kepada pria itu yang hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk._

 _'Ayo ikut... Aku akan memberimu makanan yang banyak' ucap pria tersebut yang di jawab anggukan oleh gadis kecil tersebut._

'Kemana pria dia akan membawa anak tersebut? Entah kenapa aku memiliki rasa tidak rela saat pria tersebut menggendong anak tadi' fikir Naruto lalu melompat mengikuti pria yang membawa gadis merah tadi.

 _ **Wush! Wush!**_

Terus melompat dengan di temani angin malam yang menerpa rambut pirang jabrig Naruto dengan lembut.

 _ **Tap!**_

Naruto menapakan kakinya di tanah dengan tenang sambil terus melihat pria tersebut yang akan masuk kesalam gubuk tua.

"Gubuk tua itu... Shi no Mori, yah aku pernah melihatnya berarti ini Konoha" ucap Naruto yang mengenali gubuk yang akan di masuki pria dan gadia kecil yang dia ikuti dari tadi.

 _ **Kreet!**_

 _Pintu gubuk terbuka oleh pria berambut hitam tersebut yang menimbulkan bunyi decitan._

 _'Di dalam banyak makanan jadi masuk makan dan istirahat aku memiliki urusan lain' ucap pria tersebut yang di balas anggukan oleh gadis tersebut._

 _'Di benar di sini banyak makanan... Aku harus membawanya untuk Kaa-chan' ucap gadis tersebut mengambil banyak bakanan di dalam gubuk tersebut tapi dia teringat seseatu._

 _'Kaa-chan...' ucapnya dengan suara parau mengingat ibunya yang mengorbankan nyawanya demi dia 'Aku akan membalasnya nanti' ucap gadis tersebut lalu memakan makanannya perlahan._

"Aku seperti mengenalnya... tapi aku tidak bisa mengngat siapa dia" ucap Naruto sambil memperhatikan wajah gadis kecil tersebut yang perlahan lahan menutup mata setelah menguap.

Naruto merasakan tersedot kedalam lupang hitaam di belakangnya, Naruto berusaha menggapai gadis kecil itu dengan tangannya yang hampir menggapainya tapi tidak bisa tergapai.

"Sayonara..."

 **[Mindscape off]**

 _ **Tap! Tap! Tap!**_

Terdengar langkah kaki yang terburu buru dari seorang pria yang mamakai rompi hijau khas seragam Jounin Konohagakure dia juga membawa katana di punggungnya dia adalah Gekko Hayate.

 _ **Tap!**_

"Hokage-sama..." ucap Hayate sambil berojigi sebentat lalu kembali tegak dan menatap Minato "Ma-Mana Naruto? Apa dia baik baik saja?" Tanya beruntun Hayate kepada Minato yang sudah di temani oleh istrinya, Kushina.

"Dia tidak apa apa..." jawaban dingin di terima oleh Hayate yang berasal dari Kushina "Kau tidak perlu menghawatirkan _**Anakku**_ kau bukan siapa siapa, kau hanyalah orang yang mengambil Naru dari kami" lanjut Kushina masih dengan nada yang dingin.

Minato hanya diam menatap tidak percaya istrinya yang berucap seperti itu, tidak biasanya Kushina sedingin ini.

"Mengambil? Yah aku mengambilnya..." ucap Hayate masih dengan santai menanggapi Kushina.

"Karna kalian membuangnya, aku menemukan Naruto sedang menangis di ayunan dekat Akademi dia yang masih berumur 3thn dan akan merayakan ulang tahun ke-4nya beberapa hari lagi dia berucap kepadaku 'Aku di abaikan setelah Kou dari Clan Hyuga memberitau bahwa aku tidak memiliki Chakra melimpah seperti seorang Uzumaki' dan setelah itu dia berucap lagi 'Orang tuaku juga akan mengadakan pesta hanya dengan nama Menma karna Sannin-sama memberitau bahwa Menma adalah anak dalam ramalan' dan.. dan... dan Naruto menangis terus dan terus menangis karna ulah dari anda _**Kushina-sama Hokage-sama**_ "

Hayate berucap tanpa ada kebohongan di setiap kata yang dia ucapkan dan berhasil membuat Kushina bercucuran air mata sambil memeluk Minato.

"Kau membuat istriku menangis, Hayate" ucap Minato sambil menatap Hayate tajam tapi itu tidak berpengaruh pada Hayate.

"Aku tidak takut padamu, Minato..." ucap Hayate yang menatap Minato dengan tatapan yang sama tajamnya dengan bilah katana.

Minato hanya terdiam karna sebenarnya ini semua memang bukan salah Hayate yang mengambil Naruto tapi ini salah mereka yang menelantarkan Naruto karna Minato terlalu terpengaruh dengan ucapan Kou yang saat itu mengawal Hinata dan tidak sengaja melihat Naruto yang mengatakan Naruto tidak memiliki Chakra yang melimpah dan juga ramalan dari Jiraya semakin menambah dia fokus pada Menma dan mengabaikan Naruto.

 _ **Clek!**_

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan dokter memakai seragam dokternya dan juga memakai masker yang menutupi mulut si dokter.

"Apa ada yang bernama Hayate?" Ucap dokter yang membuay semua heran, kenapa Hayte yang di tanyakan bukan pihak keluarga?.

"Saya Hayate" balas Hayate dengan pelan sambil mengangkat tangannya dan menatap dokter.

"Masuklah, karna yang aku tau kau lah yang mengurus anak itu dan dia juga kekurangan darah" ucap sang dokter yang mengabari keadaan Naruto saat ini "Untuk sekarang darah yang ada masih belum cukup, ini tidak bisa menggantikan 100% darah pasien harus ada yang mendonorkan darah" lanjut dokter tersebut.

Kushina mengangkat tangan sambil berdiri dari duduknya masih dengan air mata yang mengucur di kedua matanya.

"A-Aku ibunya" ucap Kushina. Dokter matatap Kushina dengan pandangan heran.

"Anda ibunya? Jadi dia anak dari anda Hokage-sama? Aku baru tau" ucap sang dokter yang kembali membuat Minato dan Kushina menunduk karna ucapan tadi.

"Kalau begitu ikut aku kita cek darah... Anda juga Hokage-sama" ucapnya langsung melangkah dan di ikuti Minato dan Kushina di belakangnya.

 _ **Clek!**_

Hayate masuk kekamar inap milik Naruto, seseorang memperhatikan tempat inap Naruto dengan seringainya yang melebar.

'Uzumaki Namikaze... Bagaimana jika di gabung dengan darah seseorang? Pasti akan menarik bukan? Khukhukhukhu'

Orang tersebut lalu menghilang di lorong rumah sakit, kembali pada Hayate. Dia saat ini sedang menatap Naruto yang terbaring dengan selang yang menyambung pada tangannya guna mengalirkan darah yang di butuhkan Naruto.

"Naruto..." ucap Hayate aparau melihat keadaan Naruto yang terbaring lemah "Aku memiliki hadiah untukmu jadi cepatlah bangun" lanjut Hayate sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada katana di tangan akanannya.

Katana tersebut memiliki sarung berwatna hitam dengan gatis miring yang melingkarinya dari ujung ke ujung dan sebuah perban hitam di bagian bawah dengan ukiran nama _**Masamune**_.

"Lihatlah katana yang sudah aku jandikan telah selesai kau bisa memakainya, aku memberi nama Masamune karna kau yang memiliki pikiran tenang dan setiap tebasanmu terlihat indah dan lembut" ucap Hayate dengan air mata yang mengucur membasahi pipinya hingga berjatuhan kelantai.

"Bangunlah, Naruto"

 **[Laboratorium]**

 _ **Tap! Tap! Tap!**_

Seorang suster melangkah sambil membawa hasil darah Minato dan Kushina yang akan dia tes darah mana yang cocok dengan Naruto.

"Maaf suster bisa kau serahkan darah itu... Dan menggantinya dengan yang ini" ucap seseorang memakai perban yang menutupi wajah dan lengan kanannya sambil menyerahkan sekantung darah kepada sang suster.

"Maaf anda siapa? Lagipula pasti salah satu dari ini akan ada yang cocok karna ini dari orang tuanya langsung" ucap suster tersebut menolak permintaan pria aneh tersebut sambil melanjutkan jalannya.

 _ **Buagh! Bruk!**_

"Keras kepala sekali" ucap orang tersebut dengan mata yang menyala terang setelah memukul tengkuk si suster hingga pingsan.

 **[Henge no Jutsu]**

Pria tersebut langsung berubah menjadi suster tersebut lalu mengubah darah milik Minato dan Kushina. Pria tersebut langsung berbalik dan keluar pintu untuk menuju ruangan milik Naruto.

"Hei, apa sudah selesai?" Tanya seorang suster lain kepada suster tersebut yang di balas anggukan oleh pria tersebut lalu melangkah meninggalkan suster tersebut.

 _ **Tap! Tap! Tap!**_

Terus melangkah menuju ruangan Naruto sesekali dia menengok kearah kiri dan kanannya hanya untuk mengusir rasa bosan yang di alami saat sedang berjalan sendiri.

'Ini dia ruangannya... Beraiaplah untuk menjadi legenda baru, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto' ucap pria tersebut lalu masuk kedalam ruangan dan melihat Hayate yang sedang menunggu Naruto di sisi ranjang.

"Gomen, Gekko-san... Darah ini cocok dengan Naruto jadi saya akan memasangkannya" ucapnya lalu mencabut bungkus darah yang kebetulan sudah habis lalu menggantikannya dengan yang ia bawa.

"Saya permisi, Gekko-san" ucapnya lalu kembali keluar karna tugasnya sudah selesai.

'Suatu hari nanti aku akan mengambilnya lagi'

 **[Root Side]**

Root yang tadi melawan Naruto masih terbaring di kasur dengan di temani seorang wanita berambut coklat panjang yang terus mengalirkan Chakra hijau kepada luka tusuk Root.

"Apa sudah selsesai?" Tanya Root kepada gadis yang mengobatinya, Root tersenyum melihat wajah khawatir gadis yang ternyata adalah kekasihnya.

"Belum, sebentar lagi akan selesai..." balas gadis tersebut dengan wajah yang bercucuran keringat "Apa misi tadi berhasil? Dan siapa yang kau lawan?" Tanya gadis tersebut karna penasaran siapa yang bisa membuat kekasihnya seperti ini, kekasihnya adalah ahli Kinjutsu terhebat di Root.

"Dia... Uzumaki Naruto" ucap Root lalu melihat kekasihnya, gadis itu tau arti tatapan tersebut langsung menggeleng "Dengar... Dia akan menolong kita jika aku bergabung dengannya jadi sabar kita pasti bebas dari sini, mengerti?" Ucap Root tapi di balas tatapan bingung sang kekasih.

"Memang kenapa dengan Danzo-sama?" Ucap gadis itu karna menurutnya Danzo sudah cukup baik memberi dia dan kekasihnya tempat tinggal.

"Aku tau kau merasa tidak senang bukan terus berdiam di ruangan ini seperti tahanan, kan?..." ucap Root yang di balas anggukan oleh kekasihnya "Dia bisa membebaskan kita dan kita bisa hidup di luar, kau bisa menjalani kegiatan bersama anak seumuran kita, aku ingin kau bahagia kau juga bisa menjadi Ninja" ucap Root sambil memeluk kekasihnya dan di balas pelukan juga.

"Ha'i, arigatou... Hiks..." ucap gadis itu sambik menangis di pelukan Root "Maaf aku selalu... Hiks... menyusahkan... Hiks..." lanjutnya sambil tersiak masih dalam pelukan sang kekasih.

 _ **Tok! Tok! Tok!**_

Root langsung berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu untuk membukanya, setelah di buka terlihat seorang yang memakai pakaian yang sama dan topeng yang sama pula.

"Kau di panggil Danzo-sama" ucapnya datar yang di balas anggukan, Root lalu melihat sang kekasih yang masih tersiak kecil.

"Hei, sudahlah jangan menangis..." ucap Root menghampiri kekasihnya sambil mengambil topeng miliknya lalu memakainya "Aku pergi dulu, aku janji kau akan bebas" lanjutnya dengan nada seyakin mungkin.

"Ha'i, arigatou... Hiks..."

 _ **Kreet!**_

'Kau pasti akan selamat dan bebas, aku berharap padamu Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto'

 **[Markas Utama Anbu Root]**

Di markas utama Anbu Root Danzo sedang mengamati satu persatu anggotanya yang berbaris di hadapannya, yang dia pikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana cara membuat Naruto bergabung Root?

 _ **Boft!**_

Muncul kumpulan asap di belakang Danzo dengan suara ledakan kecil, setelah asap hilang terlihat Root -Yang bertarung dengan Naruto- berjalan perlahan menghampiri Danzo.

"Danzo-sama..." ucapnya menunduk sambil menyebut nama Danzo "Maaf misi gagal, dia sangat kuat sepertinya kita butuh lebih dari dua Root untuk melumpuhkannya, bagaimana menurut anda Danzo-sama?" Ucap Root mengutarakan pendapatnya, sebenarnya dia berharap Naruto lolos terus.

"Lebih banyak Anbu, kah? Tapi aku dengar kau bertarung dengannya dan dia hampir kalah bukan? Kau hanya di kelabui oleh otaknya" ucap Danzo tenang tangan menoleh kearah Root yang berbicara.

"Ha'i, Danzo-sama. Maafkan saya" ucap Root sambil menunduk tidak berani menatap Danzo, tapi berbeda di balik topeng yang menunjukan expresi geram.

"Kau tidak berguna... Sembuhkan dulu lukamu, aku ingin kau menangkapnya" ucap Danzo lalu pergi menunggalkan Root yang mengangguk.

 **[Konoha Hospital]**

Di rumah sakit Konoha lebih tepatnya di kamar inap milik Naruto berada, Hayate tetap menunggu kesadaran Naruto ada juga Kushina yang duduk di pinggir ranjang Naruto sambil mengenggam tangan Naruto.

"Engg..." lenguhan pelan terdengar dari Naruto, Kushina langsung berdiri dan menatap Naruto lalu pandangannya teralihkan kepada Hayate.

"Hayate cepat panggil dokter..." Hayate langsung mengagguk dan pergi keluar mencari dokter agar Naruto di periksa keadaannya sudah membaik atau tidak.

"Di-Dinama ini?" Ucap pelan Naruto yang belum menyadari kehadiran Kushina di sampingnya "A-Ah, Kushina-sama... O-Ohayou" ucap Naruto terbata karna masih mengalami sedikit pusing.

"Naru, siapa yang membuatmu seperti ini?" Tanya Kushina lembut kepada Naruto sambil terus mengenggam tangan Naruto dan wajah yang mengisaratkan kekhawatiran mendalam.

 _ **Clek!**_

"Permisi, Kushina-sama saya akan memeriksana terlebih dahulu" ucap dokter yang mengeluarkan peralatannya.

Dokter lalu mengecek urat nadi Naruto lalu berpindah keleher dan memeriksa detak jantung dengan alatnya terakhir dokter coba melihat bekas luka Naruto yang tadi.

"Naruto apa kau merasa sakit di bagain luka tadi?" Tanya dokter tersebut yang di balas gelengan "Aku akan memeriksanya, jika sakit bilang" ucap dokter lalu membuka perlahan dan melihat bekas jahitan di dada Naruto tapi...

'Tidak ada, kenapa lukanya menghilang?' Ucap dokter heran karna tidak menemukan luka sedikitpun pada Naruto "Lukanya menghilang, Kushina-sama" ucap dokter.

Kushina dan Hayate langsung menghampiri dan melihat ternyata benar luka di dada Naruto sudah menghilang tanpa bekas sedikitpun, semua menatap Naruto dengan heran.

"Apa? Aku juga tidak tau, Kami-sama memang adil bukan" ucap Naruto, semua mengerti ucapan Naruto megsud Naruto adalah Kami-sama adil karna memberi Naruto Chakra sedikit tapi dengan kemampuan Regenerasi yang hebat.

"Baka..." ucap Hayate memelototi Naruto "Seharusnya kau memanggil bantuan jika musuhmu memang kuat, baka" lanjut Hayate dengan aura yang tidak mengenakan.

"Ha'i Hayate-sensei" balas Naruto masih dengan tatapan dan nada yang datar.

Kushina yang melihat keakraban Naruto dan Hayate sedikit iri karna seharusnya yang sangat akrab dengan Naruto adalah dirinya bukan orang lain seperti Hayate.

"Kalau begini kau hanya perlu istirahan, jangan dulu melakukan kegiatan apapun" ucap dokter lalu pergi karna urusannya sudah selesai karna Naruto sudah sadar dan tinggal istirahat.

 **[SkipTime - Dua hari kemudian]**

Naruto sudah keluar dari rumah sakit kemarin karna keadaannya sudah sehat dan sekarang sudah kembali fit 100% dan siap untuk menepati janjinya pada Root yang akan bergabung dengan timnya.

'Sudah sore, kah? Mungkin aku akan ke patung Hokage sekarang' fikir Naruto lalu berdiri da mengambil persiapannya seperti Ninja-bag yang berisikan beberapa kunai dan shuriken.

Setelah selesai mengemas keperluannya, Naruto langsung mengambil jaket kulit hitam miliknya yang berlengan panjang dengan dua garis tipis di masing masing sisi lengannya dan bagian bawah yang hanya mencapai pinggang, Naruto juga memakai kaos hitam biasa dan celana Anbu hitam.

'Sudah selesai tinggal menemui Root dan memikirkan rencananya' fikir Naruto lalu melangkah keluar kamarnya lalu menutupnya kembali tapi pintu itu terbuka lagi.

"Aku melupakan katana itu" ucap Naruto lalu mengambil katana panjang yang menempel pada dinding. Itu adalah katana pemberian Hayate, Masamune pedang indah dan elegan dengan aura yang hangat untuk pengguna dan aura menyeramkan untuk lawan.

Masamune adalah katana yang Hayate pesan khusus untuk Naruto karna menurut Hayate, Naruto sangat cocok memakai dua katana oleh karna itu dia membuat Masamune yang memiliki aura tenang untuk menemani Muramasa yang memiliki aura sangat liar yang sudah Naruto miliki sejak umur 9thn tapi baru bisa menggunakannya sekarang.

'Masamune dan Muramasa? Aku akan membuat dua pedang ini menjadi legenda baru' fikir Naruto sambil terus melihat Masamune miliknya yang di sarungi oleh sarung hitam dengan garis putih yang melingkar dari ujung ke ujung.

Naruto menyentuh segel fuin di tangannya dan memunculkan gulungan lalu Naruto langsung membukanya dan meneteskan darah sedikit.

 _ **Bofft!**_

Muncul kumpulan asap bekas Naruto mensummon sesuatu dan setelah asap hilang terlihat katana panjang dengan sarung hampir sama seperti Masamune yang membedakan hanya warna garis yang melingkar, milik pedang ini berwarna merah darah -Garisnya-

'Ayo, aku sudah siap...' fikir Naruto yang sudah memakai sabuk untuk menyimpan katananya yang di silangkan di pinggang.

 **[Sungai Pinggir Konoha]**

Tepat di sungai atau di pinggir sungai yang di penuhi rerumputan ada seorang anak laki laki berambut reven dengan model pantat ayam yang sesanh memandangi sunset sambil sesekali melempar batu.

Wajah datar itu terus memandang sunset di hadapannya dengan mata hitam kelam yang menatap kosong, anak tersebut mengambil batu kecil di sisinya lalu melempar yang menghasilkan riak air tapi riak air tersebut berubah menjadi wajah seseorang.

"BAJINGAN... **[Katon : Gokakyou no Jutsu]** "

Anak itu langsung menyemburkan bola api besar kearah bayangan wajah tersebut setelah selesai anak itu terduduk dengan air mata yang mengucur dan tangan yang terkepal erat.

'Kenapa... kenapa...' batinnya terus bertanya 'Kenapa semua ini terjadi, aku pikir kau menyayangi keluarga kita... Tou-san, Kaa-san dan yang lain' batinnya sambil terus mengeluarkan air mata.

"Kau tidak mau mencari alasan Itachi membantai Clan Uchiha, Sasuke?" Ucap seorang di atas pohon dekat tempat Sasuke duduk, Sasuke langsung menoleh ke atas dan melihat Naruto dengan dua katana yang di silangkan di pinggangnya.

"Tau apa kau, hah?" Sasuke dengan keras menjawab Naruto "Kau tidak tau apa yang kurasakan jadi diamlah" ucap dingin Sasuke kepada Naruto yang hanya bersikap biasa dengan wajah datarnya.

"Terserah padamu, Uchiha-sama..." ucap Naruto lalu turun dari pohon dan meninggalkan Sasuke "Tapi, Itachi adalah captain ANBU... Apa kau berpikir Itachi hanya mengetes kekuatannya? Maaf tapi kekuatan Itachi sudah di waspadai semua Shinobi" ucap Naruto yang terus melangkah meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih tertunduk dengan tangan terkepal.

"Tau apa dia tentang Itachi"

 **[Patung Hokage]**

Di patung Hokage Root yang sudah lengkap dengan seragamnya dan topeng polos yang dia simpan di pahanya, Root terus melihat Konoha dari atas patung Hokage lalu tersenyum.

'Dia pasti senang jika tinggal di sini... Konoha adalah desa yang indah' batinnya membayangkan sang kekasih yang tinggal di Konoha dan menjalani hidup normal seperti warna sipil biasa atau menjadi Iruyou-nin.

'Kemana Namikaze-san kenapa lama sekali?' ucap Root sambil melihat kebelakang dan tidak menemukan Naruto, rambut hitamnya terus berkibar di tiup angin dengan lembut dan wajah putih tampan yang terlihat tenang.

 _ **Tap! Tap! Tap!**_

"Maaf kau menunggu lama, apa lukamu sudah sembuh?" Tanya sebuah suara yang ternyata Naruto yang berjalan perlahan menghampiri Root yang juga berdiri.

"Tidak masalah, ku kira kau tidak akan datang" balas Root dengan tenang dan senyum tipis di wajahnya "Dan lukaku sudah sembuh total, terimakasih" lanjutnya lalu kembali duduk dan di ikuti oleh Naruto.

"Jadi apa yang bisa aku bantu?" Tanya Naruto langsung ke intinya karna menurutnya ini bukanlah saatnya untuk basa basi.

"Tolong bantu aku selamatkan kekasihku dan... Aku" ucap Root belan di bagian akhir sambil menunduk sengan wajah yang terhalangi rambut hitamnya.

"Memang ada apa dengan kau dan kekasihmu?" Ucap Naruto penasaran karna yang dia lihat sekarang Root baik baik saja, jika kekasihnya mungkin Naruto percaya karna dia tidak melihat kekasih Root di sini.

"Aku dan keluargaku tinggal di sebuah desa kecil di pinggir Uzu yang sudah hancur dan pada saat malam hari yang saat itu sedang merayakan pesta ulang tahunku yang ke 5thn tapi ada beberapa orang yang berpakaian Ninja menyerang rumahku yang saat itu ada aku, adikku, kedua orang tuaku dan gadis yang sekarang menjadi kekasihku dan kau tau kelanjutannya semua keluargaku tidak tersisa yang berhasil selamat hanya aku dan kekasihku" ucap Root menjelaskan panjang lebar yang di dengarkan dengan baik oleh Naruto.

"Dan sekarang kekasihku berada di markas utama ANBU Root" ucap Root yang masih terua menunduk.

"Apa kekasihmu anggota ANBU Root juga?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada penasaran.

"Tidak.." ucap Root yang membuat Naruto bingung "Dia tidak boleh keluar markas oleh Danzo dia jadi tahanan karna itu aku tidak berani kabur dari Danzo karna jika aku kabur dia akan membunuh kekasihku" lanjut Root dengan nada sedih yang sangat kentara.

"Baiklah ayo pikirkan rencananya, aku akan membantu sebisaku" ucap serius Naruto, karna menurut Naruto ini sama saja perang yang melibatkan Naruto dan Root melawan semua anggota ANBU yang dinpimpin Danzo.

"Terimakasih"

"Sebelum itu aku ingin mengetahui nama aslimu" ucap Naruto karna sejak awal belum mengetahui nama calon rekan di tim yang akan di bentuknya.

"Namaku adalah..."

 **[Markas Utama Anbu Root]**

Di markas utama Anbu Root atau lebih tepatnya di bagian barat yang di jaga oleh lebih dari 60 Anbu Root yang tidak menjalankan misi yang di berikan Danzo dan dua Anbu Root yang secara bergantian menjaga pintu masuk.

 _ **Tap! Tap! Tap!**_

Anbu Root yang berjaga paling depan menatap seorang yang memakai seragam Anbu Root slengkap dengan topeng polosnya, Anbu tersebut menengok pada teman di sampinhnya yang ternyata temannya sudah tergeletak dengan kepala yang berputar 180º

 _ **Greb! Cras!**_

Anbu Root tersebut langsung mati tanpa suara saat seseorang mencekiknya dan membelah Anbu Root menjadi dua di bagian pinggang, setelah berhasil membunuhnya orang tersebut memberi kode pada Anbu Root yang tadi berjalan.

"Cepat..." ucap orang tersebut pelan yang ternyata adalah Naruto kepada Root -Rekan Naruto- yang di jawab anggukan.

"ADA PENYUSUP" Root berteriak keras memberitau bahwa ada penyusup, Naruto langsung melompat keatas dan menempel di langit langit.

 _ **Drap! Drap! Drap!**_

Semua Anbu Root langsung berdatangan dengan tanto yang sudah mereka keluarkan dari sarung mereka, semua Anbu langsung menengok kearah orang yang tadi berteriak.

"Mana penyusupnya?" Ucap salag satu Anbu paling depan yang mewakili pertanyaan semua anggota.

"Di sini..." semua Anbu menoleh kearah suara tersebut dan menemukan seorang bocah berambut kuning yang membawa dia katana panjang.

 **[Slashing Bandages]**

 _ **Zreet! Jleb! Jleb!**_

Banyak salur perban yang bermunculan dari lantai dan menusuk semuanya meskipun tidak sampai mati, Naruto mengangkat tangan dan menciptakan puluhan pisau panjang.

 _ **Wush! Jleb! Jleb!**_

Semua sekarang sudah mati dengan pisau yang menembus kepala mereka, mereka mati tanpa suara kesakitan bahkan tidak sempat untuk mengucapkan satu huruf. Mereka susah tergeletak menjadi sampah.

"Di mana kamar kekasihmu?" Tanya Naruto tapi tidak di jawab dia malah lari dan Naruto langsung mengikutinya.

"Itu..." ucap Root sambil menunjuk salah satu kamar yang berada paling ujung di sebelah kanan "Hey, cepat buka pintunya aku sudah datang" ucap Root sambil mengetuk pintunya pelan.

"Kenapa dia tidak menjawab? Kekasihmu ada di dalam, kan?" Ucap Naruto yang berjalan perlahan kearah Root setelah dekat Naruto memegang knop pintu dan memutarnya secara perlahan.

 _ **Clek!**_

Dan yang Narutp lihat adalah ruangan yang acak acakan dan kosong tidak ada satupun penghuni yang berada di dalam. Naruto menatap Root dengan tatapan tajam.

"Apa kau membodohiku, hah? Di dalam tidak ada siapa siapa" ucap Naruto dengan nada dingin kepada Root yang membuat Root kaget karna tidak ada siapa siapa di kamar kekasihnya.

"Mustahil... As-" Root langsung terbelalak karna benar kata Naruto, di dalam kosong hanya ada barang yang acak acakan.

Root langsung sadar dari keterkejutannya dan melihat Naruto mengisaratkan untuk mengikutinya yang langsung berlari dan berbelok kearah lorong kiri.

 _ **Tap! Tap! Tap!**_

Naruto dan Root terus berlari mencari kekasih Root, terus berlari dengan keadaan cemas nafas Root sedikit tidak beraturan karna menghawatirkan keadaan sang kekasih.

 _ **Tap!**_

Root berhenti di sebuah pintu besar yang terbuka dan hanya di terangi oleh lilin di bagian dinding yang membuat ruangan tersebut minim pencahayaan.

"Ada ap-" ucapan Naruto terhenti setelah melihat ruangan tersebut tapi bukan itu yang buat dia tidak bisa berucap apa apa melainkan...

Seorang gadis berambut coklat yang memakai pakaian biasa berwarna putih dengan di beberapa bagain terdapan sobekan seperti bekas sayatan pedang karna ada noda bercak darah.

"A-As-ASUNA..." Root langsung berlari kearah tubuh tergeletak kekasihnya yang bernama Asuna dengan tergesah dan wajah yang menampilkan expresi khawatir yang kentara. Tapi sebelum mencapai Asuna...

 **[Fuuton : Shinkuha]**

Muncul sebuah angin penyayat yang mengarah pada Root dari sisi kanan yang tidak di sadari Root, tidak tinggal diam Naruto menghilang ketempat Root dan merentangkan tangan kanan yang menciptakan barrier.

 _ **Boom!**_

Ledakan kecil tercipta akibat tabrakan jutsu Fuuton dan Barrier milik Naruto yang menghasilkan debu yang tebal, lama kelamaan debu tersebut menghilang dan Naruto bisa melihat satu orang yang berjalan kearahnya dan Root yang sedang memeluk tubuh Asuna.

"Kirigaya Kazuto, kau menghianatiku" ucap suara tersebut dengan tenang sambil terus berjalan dengan bantuan tonhkatnya "Maka dari itu kekasihmu pantas mendapatkan itu, awalnya aku ingin membunuhnya tapi aku rasa akan menyenangkan jika melihat kalian berdua mati bersama dan di tambah... Namikaze Naruto" ucapnya panjang lebar masih dengan nada yang tenang dan tampa emosi.

 _ **Tap! Tap! Tap!**_

'Ck, siapa dia?' batin Naruto yang masih di mode santainya tapi berbanding terbalik dengan lebih dari 10 pedang yang melingkar di atasnya.

"Sialan kau, Danzo..." ucap Kazuto yang langsung berdiri dengan mengenggam keduanoedang berbeda warna tersebut "MATI KAU BAJINGAN" teriakan murka yang di arahkan pada Danzo.

 _ **Wush!**_

Kazuto langsung melesat dengan emosi yang memuncak sehingga tebasan pedangnya tidak beraturan dan tidak ada satupun yang mengenai tubuh Danzo.

 _ **Tak!**_

Danzo menahan kaki Kazuto yang coba menendang kepala milik Danzo lalu Danzo menggunakan tongatnya untuk memukul dada Kazuyo.

 _ **Buagh!**_

"Arrghhh..." Kazuto meringis karna menerima pukulan tongkat Danzo yang membuaytnya tersungkur sambil memegangi dadanya.

"Kazuto, tenangkan dirimu" ucap Naruto mencoba menenangkan emosi Kazuto "Kau hanya akan menemui kematian jika bertarung dengan emosi" lanjut Naruto lalu melesat kearah Danzo yang masih tenang.

 _ **Trang! Trang! Slash!**_

Tonhkat Danzo langsung terbelah karna menahan sabetan katna milik Naruto, tidak seleaai di situ Naruto langaung mengarahkan kakinya kepada dada Danzo.

 _ **Tak! Buagh!**_

Naruto langsung melesat karna tendangan Danzo yang mengenai dirinya dengan keras, Naruto langsung menyeimnangkan dirinya dan menciptakan pulungan pedang yang langsung mengarah pada Danzo dan di hindari dengan mudah.

Danzo terpojong karna punggungnya yang sudah menempel pada tiang besar di belakangnya.

 _ **Zraat! Zraat!**_

Danzo lanagsung terlilit oleh banyak perban sehingga dirinya tidak bisa terbebas dari tiang dan hanya bisa menatap pedang Naruto yang semakin dekat padanya.

 _ **Jleeb! Jleeb! Jleeb!**_

 _ **Boft!**_

'Bunshin? Mana yang asli?' Fikir Naruto dan Kazuto secara bersaam sambil terus melihat sekelilingnya dan berwaspada.

"Ka-Kazuto..." ucap sebuah suara lemah yang ternyata adalah Asuna "Da-Danzo yang as-asli pergi" ucap lemah Asuna dengan nada terputus putus.

"Asuna, apa yang di lakukan Danzo padamu?" Tanya Kazuto sambil mengangkat kepala Asuna dan menindurkannya di pahanya.

"Kazuto, sebaiknya kita bawa dulu dia kerumah sakit sebelum keadaannya semakin memburuk" saran Naruro yang langsung di jawab anggukan oleh Kazuto.

Kazuto langsung memangku Asuna ala pengantin lalu berdiri dan berlari kearah pintu keluar tapi sebelum mereka sampai pintu keluat sudah di penuhi oleh Anbu Root.

"Kau tidak bisa lari lagi, Kirito" ucap salah satu Root yang mengenal Kazuto. Kirito adalah nickname Kazuto di Anbu Root.

Kazuto langsung berkeringat dingin melihat jumlah Anbu Root yang mengepung dirinya dan Naruro, tadi saat pertama mereka bisa mengalahkan banyak Anbu karna rencana yang matang dan itu berhasil tapi sekarang.

'Sialan, bagaimana ini?'

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Balas Review :

RIAN77 : 1. Apa Naru bilang "Aku tidak akan segan membunuhmu di ujian Chunnin, Menma" gak, kan? Tapi Naruto bilang "Aku tidak akan segan membunuh di ujian Chunnin" dan di ujian Chunnin itu bukan cuma ada Menma dan Naruto, kan? Masih banyak Ninja yang bisa saya buat jadi lawan Naru... 2. Hoho maaf tapi saya udh menyiapkan sebuah ending yang memungkinkan Naru balik ke keluarganya cuma 0,10%... 2. Masalah humor? Saya memang bukan orang humoris jadi yah saya bikin humor seadanya setidaknya saya 'BERUSAHA'... 3. Anda menyuruh saya bikin fic yang berbeda? Mending saya yang buat fic mainstream tapi saya berani 'MENCOBA' dan 'BERUSAHA', kenapa anda gak bikin fic sendiri hmm? Terlewat dari itu maaf jika kata kata saya tidak mengenakan dan terimakasih atas reviewnya.

Vilan616 : Saya usahakan, tapi saya nambah word fic gak bakalan dari 3k langsung ke 6k paling cuma nambah 1k atau 2k hahaha

Sinta Dewi468 : Saya pertimbangkan lagi hahaha, soal Root setelah baca chap ini pasti udh tau donk hahaha

YukioKamatsu : Maaf soal humornya hahah... Mental Naru sengaja saya buay gitu untuk kepentingan fic juga dan 2 kepribadian? Entah, mungkin, bisa jadi hahah.

Irnaratna10 : Aya usahakan

Bimo552 : Sankyu

Archise : Pair mungkin sebentar lagi tapi cuma scen pendek doank gak ketemu Naru. Soal umur Naruto di kacangin itu 3thn, soal di maafin gak lah masih lama atau gak mungkin. Soal declaimer maaf saya lupa hahaha

DeniTria : Mungkin

Yustinus224 : Gini, Nidaime Hokage pernah bilang 'Semakin tinggi control (Chakra) maka akan semakin hemat untuk mengeluarkan jurus tingkat tinggi' jadi anggap aja Naru udah lumayan controlnya dari pada saat ujian Gennin. Naru juga ngelawan cuma pake jurua tingkat D loh yang relatif pasti pengeluaran chakra gak sampe 10% dan selebihnya Naru pake jurusnya yang selain menggunakan chakra, cuma saat terakhir Naru pake jutau medis hanya untuk menghabat jadi gak butuh banyak chakra gtu, apa penjelasan saya bisa di mengerti? Hahaha.

Uzumaki melstrom : Aye sir hahaha

Saputraluc000 : Masih lama atau gak di maafin malah, nanti bakalan ada konflik yang membuat Naru makin 'Greget' hahah.

Vira-hime : Maaf maaf hahaha

Akira Elgan log out

Please RnR


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter7**_

 _ **Title**_ : The Legancy

 _ **Author**_ : Akira Elgan

 _ **Declaimed**_ : Anime yang bersankutan bukan punya saya.

 _ **Pair**_ : Naruto x (?) Kirito x Asuna, (?)x(?)

 _ **Rate**_ : M

 _ **Genre**_ : Adventure, Friendship, Family, Fantasi and Romance (Maybe)

 _ **Warning**_ : Newbie, KinjutsuNaru, OOC, OC, AliveMinatoKushina, EYD Dll

.

.

.

.

Chapter 8

 **[Hayate Side]**

Saat ini Hayate sedang di liburkan dari misi karna memang Hayate baru pulang dari misi meskipun bukan misi yang sulit.

Gekko Hayate adalah ahli Kinjutsu terhebat di Konoha saat ini, Hayate satu angkatan dengan Hatake Kakashi, Maito Guy, Mitatashi Anko, Uchiha Obito, Nohara Rin dan yang lain yang saat itu belum terjadi penyerangan Kyubi di Konoha.

Hayate adalah Ninja perpangkat Takubetsu Jounin di Konoha sama seperti Anko, sejak kecil kemampuan Kinjutsu Hayate memang sudah terlihat memukau apa lagi teknik **[Mikazuki no Mai]** atau tarian bulan sabit yang membuatnya di segani oleh lawan.

'Apa Naruto menjalankan misi? Tidak mungkin, semua Gennin di istirahatkan untuk ujian Chuunin nanti apa lagi tinggal 7 hari lagi' fikir Hayate yang tidak sabar menunggu ujian Chunnin, bukan Hayate akan mengikuti ujian tersebut tapi dia tidak sabar melihat bagaimana aksi Naruto.

 _ **Tok! Tok! Tok!**_

Hayate langsung berjalan menuju pintu karna mendengar ketukan, saat membuka Hayate melihat seorang Anbu dengan topeng beruang.

"Hayate-san anda di panggil Hokage-sama" ucap Anbu dengan nada yang monoton.

"Baiklah" ucap Hayate lalu masuk kembali dan mencari seragamnya, setelah do rasa cukup Hayate langsung pergi menuji kantor Hokage.

 **[Kantor Hokage]**

Di kantor Hokage sedang ada Minato yang menjabat sebagai Yondaime Hokage dan Jiraya sang Gamma Sannin, keadaan di ruangan itu serasa mencekam karna keduanya yang tenggelam dalam pikiran serius masing masing.

 _ **Tok! Tok! Tok!**_

"Masuk" ucap Minato lalu pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan Hayate yang membuka pinti lalu masus tidak luma menunduk sebenyar pada Minato dan Jiraya.

"Hayate..."

"Ha'i Hokage-sama"

"Hayate, apa kau bisa menjalankan misi ini..." ucap Jiraya yang langsung melemparkan gulungan kepada Hayate yang di tangkap sempurna lalu membukanya dan membacanya.

"A-Apa ini benar, Jiraya-sama?" Ucap syok Hayate sambil menatap Jiraya dengan tatapan kaget.

"Ha'i..." sekarang yang bersuara adalah sang Hokage "Jika kau bisa mengambil misi ini maka 3 hari lagi jalankan karna kau perlu waktu istirahat, jika tidak ak-"

"Akan aku laksanakan, Hokage-sama" Jiraya dan Minato tersenyum tipis atas loyalitas Hayate kepada Konoha dan bersedia menjalankan misi apapun yang deberi desa padanya.

"Baiklah, kau tidak perlu melawannya jika bisa hindari kontak fisik dan kau hanya perlu memata matainya karna Suna sudah mulai mencurikan karna membunuh salah satu Anbu yang saat itu berhasil menguping pembicaraan mereka, saat ingatan Anbu tersebut di lihat oleh Inoichi dan dia menemukan bahwa Suna akan melakukan Invasi tapi agar lebih jelas aku ingin kau menyelidikinya lagi, apa kau mengerti?" Ucap Hokage panjang lebar menjelaskan misi yang di jalankan Hayate.

"Ha'i Hokage-sama"

 **[Markas Anbu Root]**

Naruto dan Kazuto -Yang masih memangku Asuna- terus berfikir keras untuk bisa keluar dari jebakan ini, mustahil mereka mengalahkan semua Anbu Root yang ada.

Naruto melirik kebelakang lebih tepatnya pada pintu biasa yang ada di belakang sana, Naruto melirik kearah Kazuto yang juga melirik kearahnya.

"Lari lebih dulu ke pintu yang di sana, aku akan mengunakan pedangku untuk menahan mereka. Cepat" bisik Naruto yang di jawab anggukan Kazuto lalu langsung berlari.

"Kau tidak akan lolos, Kirito" ucap salah satu Root yang akan berlari mengejar Kazuto tapi sudah di hadiahi pedang yang menancap di depannya membuatnya berhenti.

"Mau kemana, heh? Apa kalian takut melawan bocah sepertiku? Menyedihkan" ucap Naruto dengan seringai di wajahnya dan pedang pedang yang melayang di atasnya.

'Sial, aku tidak bisa mengendalikan ini lebih lama... Kalau begitu' Naruto langsung memerintah pedang pedangnya untuk melesat kearah Root.

 **[Doton : Doryuheki]**

Semua Anbu yang memiliki elment tahan langsung memebuat dinding tanah yang melindungi mereka dari pedang tajam milik Naruto.

 _ **Boommm!**_

Debu hasil tambarak jutsu Naruto dan jutsu Doton Anbu Root menyebabkan kumpulan asap yang lumayan tebal dan menutupi pandangan Anbu Root maupun Naruto.

 **[Forests Sword]**

 _ **Jleb! Jleb! Jleb!**_

Tiba tiba banyak pedang yang muncul dari lantai dan menusuk Anbu yang tidak sempat menghindar tapi sebagian besar dari Anbu tersebut bisa menghindar.

"Taicho, dia kabur..." ucap salah satu Anbu Root yang melihat Naruto sedang berlari menuju pintu yang di lewati Kazuto dan Asuna.

"Cepat kejar" ucap sang pemimpin yang langsung di turuti anak buahnya yang berlari kearah Naruto yang sudah masuk kedalam pintu.

Sesampainya di pintu sebagian Anbu Root langsung masuk dan berlari mengejar Naruto tapi Anbu tersebut di buat bingung oleh bau gas yang mereka cium.

 **[Katon : Gokakyou no Jutsu]**

 _ **Bwoosss! Boomm!**_

"Arrrrgggghhh"

Semua Anbu yang terkena jurus kombinasi tersebut langsung berteriak karna dirinya terpanggang, ada Anbu Root yang tidak terkena langsung membuat segel tangan.

 **[Fuuton : Daitopa]**

Angin tersebut langsung menghilangkan api yang membakar teman teman mereka sekaligus menyayat tubuh teman mereka.

Yang tidak terkena langsung berlari lagi meninggalkan tubuh teman mereka yang sudah menjadi mayat.

 _ **Tap! Tap! Tap!**_

Naruto masih terus berlari menyusul Kazuto yang di depannya, Kazuto masih terus berlari sambil sesekali melihat wajah lemas Asuna yang penuh lebam.

'Sebentar lagi... Sebentar lagi...' batin Kazuto terus berucap khawatir melihat keadaan sang kekasih.

"Kazuto, di atas ada lubang keluar" ucap Naruto berhenti sambil melihat lorong yang buntu dan memiliki lubang besar di atapnya.

"Itu... Kau benar, itu lubang yang langsung ke dekat **[Shi no Mori]** " ucap Kazuto yang langsung melompat dan melewati lubang tersebut di ikuti Naruto.

 _ **Tap!**_

 **[Katon : Goryuuka no Jutsu]**

Naruto langsung membuat jutsu dan menembakannya keatas yang tidak ada siapa siapa, jutsu milik Naruto langsung meledak di atas karna di sengaja oleh Naruto.

"Ke-Kenapa kau menembakan Jutsu?" Tanya tidak mengerti Kazuto kepada tingkah Naruto yang menurutnya membuang buang Chakra.

"Tanda..." ucap singkat Naruto "Ayo, mereka semakin dekat" ucap Naruto lalu melompat kedahan pohon di ikuti Kazuto.

Melompat terus melewati dahan dahan pohon dengan cepat, Kazuto makin tidak sabar sampai di rumah sakit karna melihat keadaan Asuna yang semakin memburuk.

 _ **Wush! Crassh!**_

"Arrrrgggghhh... Kuso" Naruto langsung berhenti di dahan dan melihat pahanya yang mendapat luka lumayan dalam karna tanto yang tadi di lemparkan.

 _ **Tap!**_

Suara tapakan kaki langsung terdengar dari segala arah dan mereka bisa melihat Anbu Root yang mengepung mereka dengan cara melingkari mereka.

"Kalian akan kami bu-" "Siapa yang akan kalian bunuh?" Ucap sebuah suara yang memotong ucapan Anbu Root.

Root langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada suara tersebut yang ternyata adalah Hayake Kakashi dengan beberapa Anbu bawahan Hokage.

"Pergilah" ucap dingin Kakashi kepada seluruh Root yang dengan terpaksa langsung menuruti perintah Kakashi.

Mereka tidak bodoh dengan memilih bertarung dengan Hatake Kakashi dan Anbu bawahan Hokage, yang ada malah akan menumbulkan masalah lebih besar dan akan merepotkan untuk Root dan Danzo.

"Apa kalian baik baik saja?" Tanya salah satu Anbu bertopeng beruang kepada Naruto dan Kazuto.

"To-Tolong bawa dia ke rumah sakit" ucap Kazuto agak gugup, Kazuto langsung menyerahkan Asuna kepada Anbu dan langsung di sambut oleh Anbu yang langsung menghilanh menuju rumah sakit.

"Naruto apa yang kau lakukan sehingga Root mengejar kalian?" Tanya Kakashi kepada Naruto yang masih memegangi lukanya, Kakashi memberi kode pada Anbu yang bisa teknik medis dan langsung di mengerti.

"Terimakasih..." ucap Naruto pada Anbu yang masih mengobati pahanya lalu menatap Kakashi "Aku menyelamatkan anggota timku, apa salah?" Jawab Naruto dengan seenaknya.

'Anggota tim? Bukanya berada di Black Tim bersama Anko?' Tanya Kakashi di dalam benaknya karna Kakashi dulu pernah masuk Black Tim seperti Naruto karna kekuatan yang di atas rata rata Gennin.

"Bukannya kau berada di Black tim?" Tanya Kakashi yang di jawab anggukan oleh Naruto "Lalu anggota tim dari mana? Kau hanya berdua bersama Anko" ucap Kakashi yang masih penasaran atas perkataan Naruto.

"Dia akan masuk ke Gennin Konoha dan satu tim bersamaku dan gadis yang tadi juga" ucap Naruto lalu berdiri karna lukanya sudah tidak mengeluarkan darah dan dia sudah tidak merasakan sakit lagi.

"Kau bisa berjalan, Naruto?" Tanya Kazuto yang melihat Naruto berdiri pasalnya luka yang di alami Naruto lumayan dalam.

Naruto hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Kazuto. Naruto membungkuk sebentar kepada Kakashi dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan di ikuti Kazuto.

"Kita akan ke mana?" Tanya Kazuto karna tidak di beritau tujuan mereka sekarang. Soal Asuna, dia percaya Anbu tadi pasti membawa Asuna kerumah sakit.

"Kantor Hokage untuk mengurus kau menjadi anggota di tim Anko"

 **[Kantor Hokage]**

Di kantor Hokage seperti biasa Minato mengerjakan paperwork yang menumpuk di mejanya, Minato masih terus memikirkan kenapa Suna berkhianat pada Konoha? Padahal mereka sudah menjadi sekutu bertahun tahun.

Tanpa sengaja Minato menjatuhkan sebuah kertas yang harua dia kerjakan tampa lama Minato langsung mengambilnya dan menatap horor kertas tersebut sambil meneguk ludah.

'Ini tidak bisa di biarkan' ucap Minato lalu menenpelkan cap pada tanda 'Tolak' tapi dia berhenti sebentar lalu membacanya lagi.

'Tapi... Ini akan menarik, menyatukan onsen wanita dan pria seperti sur- Ah, tidak Kushina akan membunuhku jika menyetujuinya' Minato langsung memberi cap pada bacaan 'Tolak' dan selesai.

 _ **Tok! Tok! Tok!**_

"Masuk" ucap Minato dan pintu langsung terbuka menampilkan seorang remaja beruaia 12thn dengan rambut blonde dan kulit putih dan seorang remaja seumuran berambut hitam spike berkulit putih dan warna mata gelap.

"Ada apa, Naruto? Dan siapa dia?" Tanya Minato kepada Naruto, Minato seperti pernah melihat anak yang beraama Naruto.

"Ini adalah Kirigaya Kazuto, aku mau dia berada di tim Anko bersama Asuna Yuuki" ucap Naruto yang mendapat reaksi bingung dari Minato karna tiba tiba memintanya untuk memasukan orang tidak di kenal kedalam timnya.

"Apa kau asli berasal dari desa Konoha?" Tanya Minato kepada Kazuto yang mengeleng pelan kepada Minato.

Minato langsung membuka buku besar yang adalah daftar penduduk yang ada di desanya, dia terus mencari nama Kirigaya Kazuto dan dia menemukanya lalu di terus mencari nama Asuna Yuuki yang juga ada.

"Baiklah, kalian dari sebuah desa kecil biasa yang pindah ke Konoha beberapa tahun yang lalu, tapi keputusan kembali lagi pada Jounin Sensei maka nanti kau dan Asuna akan mengikuti tes dan di mana yang satu lagi?" Tanya Minato karna tidak melihat orang satu lagi yang bernama Asuna.

"Dia mengalami luka jadi dia di bawa ke rumah sakit, Hokage-sama" ucap Kazuto tenang yang di jawab anggukan Minato.

"Baiklah, tapi Kazuto dan Asuna harus menjalankan tes untuk menjadi Gennin" ucap Minato yang memang belum mengetahui kekuatan calon anggota tim Naruto yang berada di tim khusus.

"Ha'i, Hokage-sama" ucap Kazuto membungkuk sebentar untuk menghormati pemimpin desa yang berada di hadapannya.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh pergi dan nanti aku akan memberitau Anko tentang ini" ucap Minato yang di balas anggukan oleh Naruto dan Kazuto.

Naruto langsung membuka pintu dan pergi karna urusannya sudah selesai begitupula dengan Kazuto yanh mengekor di belakangnya.

"Naruto, bisa kita ke rumah sakit? aku ingin mengetahui keadaan Asuna" ucap Kazuto yang di jawab anggukan oleh Naruto, Kazuto langsung menghilang menggunakan Shunsin.

'Benar kata Nara-san, wanita itu merepotkan... Tapi, karna wanita yang Kazuto sayangi dia menjadi kuat, apa aku juga harus punya kekasih?' Batin Naruto bertanya karna seumur hidup dia tidak punya wanita yang di cintai di matanya wanita itu sama, apa lagi Fans si Uchiha yang berisik.

Naruto langsung melanjutkan jalannya, dia melihat sebentar kearah pahanya dan lukanya sudah hilang hanya tinggal rasa sedikit nyeri.

"Naruto..." ucap seseorang di belakang yang ternyata adalah Hayate, Naruto menatap Hayate dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya.

'Aku tidak perlu kekasih untuk di lindungi karna aku... Ingin melindungi desa dan Hayate' batin Naruto, cukup melindingi desa karna kehilangan desa sama dengan kehilangan keluarga dan kehilangan Hayate sama dengan kehilangan harapan.

"Yo, Sensei..." ucap Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan sedikit pada Hayate yang juga melambaikan tangan pada Naruto.

"Kau baik baik saja?" Tanya Hayate yang sudah sampai di depan Naruto dan langsung menanyakan keadaan Naruto yang kata Kakashi tadi Naruto sempat di buru Root.

"Daijoubu..." ucap Naruto sambil mengangguk "Sensei, aku ingin dango" ucap Naruto kepada Hayate karna Naruto tidak membawa uang.

"Baiklah, ayo... Kau boleh makan dango sepuasmu Naruto" balas Hayate yang langsung berjalan di ikuti Naruto dari belakang dengan wajah datar tapi bersinar bahagia.

 **[Other Place]**

Di sebuah tempat yang gelap dan hanya di terangi oleh cahaya lilin yang menempel pada dinding meskipun lilinnya banyak tapi tetap tempat itu terlihat mencekam.

 _ **Drap! Drap! Drap!**_

Terdengat suara langkah yang lumayan nyaring dan bisa di tebak itu bukan suara langkah satu orang saja tapi lebih dari satu orang yang melangkah bersamaan.

Orang orang tersebut terus melangkah dan berbelok kearah kiri dan melanjutkan jalan mereka, mereka adalah empat remaja yang berjalan bersamaan diantaranya 3 laki laki dan satu perempuan.

Si perempuan berambut merah panjang yang menggunakan sebuah upluk berwarna hitam dengan lilitan perban di sisinya perempuan itu memakai baju yang sama dengan rekannya dan sebuah ikat berwarna ungu di pinghangnya yang bagian belakang mengembang seperti ikan tali sepatu (Saya gak tau namanya :v).

Dan yang paling depan adalah seorang laki laki berambut abu abu yang menutupi mata sebelah kanannya dengan tampang rocker dan bibir yang berwarna biru tua/hijau (warna bibir Sakon apaan sih?) memakai baju yang sama dan juga ikat pinggang yang sama dengan yang lain.

Yang paling belakang adalah seorang remaja laki laki berambut unit yang hanya ada di atas sisi kiri dan sisi kanan yang meruncing berwarna orange gelap, dia juga memakai baju yang sama tapi ukuran berbeda karna badan tambunnya dia juga memakai ikat pinggang yang sama.

Yang terakhir adalah seorang remaja laki laki yang ememiliki tangan aneh karna tangannya berjumlah enam dan itu semua berfungai, modifikasi yang hebat. Dia meliliki rambut yang di ikat runcing ke atas berwarna hitam, dia juga memakai baju dan ikat pinggang yang sama dengan rekannya.

Mereka adalah _**Four Sound Ninja**_ atau empat Ninja Bunyi, awalnya mereka berlima berasama sang ketua yang dulu memimpin tapi sekarang sudah tidak karna dia mengalami penyakit yang tidak bisa di sembuhkan bahkan oleh atasan mereka.

"Sakon, apa kita akan di berikan misi?" Tanya perempuan berambut merah kepada laki laki yang memiliki kepala dua dengan rambut yang sama dan rupa yang sama.

"Aku tidak tau, Tayuya" jabaw Sakon pada wanita yang di panggil Tayuya dan hanya di balas dengusan kasa oleh Tayuya.

"Tayuya sebaiknya kau diam" ucap lelaki yang memiliki badan gembul kepada Tayuya menyuruhnya diam, Tayuya mendelik pada laki laki tadi.

"Diam kau gendut" ucap kasar Tayuya yang kelewatan bagi wanita mania seperti Tayuya tapi mereka sudah biasa dengan ucapan kasar Tayuya.

"Kita sampai" ucap Sakon lalu mengetu pintu di depannya setelah itu terdengar suara memperailahkan masuk Sakon langsung membukanya dan masuk.

"Apa yang anda perlukan dari kami, tuan?" Ucap Sakon sambil membungkuk kepada orang yang ia panggil 'Tuan' dan di ikuti oleh rekan rekannya.

"Ujian Chuunin..." ucap orang tersebut dengan nada serak dan berat yang membuat empat Ninja di hadapanya bingung "Aku sudah merencanakan invasi pada Konoha nanti saat ujian Chuunin, kita akan di bantu oleh Sunagakure" lanjut orang tersebut masih dengan nada santai dan seringai di wajahnya.

"Ma-Maaf sebelumnya..." ucap Tayuya yang di balas anggukan tuannya "Bukanya Suna dan Konoha adalah sekutu, tuan?" Tanya Tayuya tampa ragu karna yang dia tau Suna dan Konoha sudah menjalin kerjasama sejak lama.

"Kau benar Tayuya..." balas sang tuan yang mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Tayuya "Aku sudah memiliki rencana jadi kalian hanya perlu membuat Kekkai untuk menghalangi pertarunganku dengan seseorang, kalian mengerti bukan?" Tanya orang tersebut yang di jawab anggukan semua bawahannya.

"Ha'i Orochimaru-sama"

"Siapkan semua Ninja Otogakure, Sakon"

"Ha'i"

 **[Konohagakure]**

Di sebuah kedi dango terlihat Naruto dan Hayate yang sedang menikmati dango mereka tapi sebenarnya hanya Naruto lah yanh menikmati karna Hayate sedari tadi mukanya di tekuk karna meratapi nasib dompetnya yany 'Longsor'.

'Dia memang kuat tidak di pertarungan atau soal makan dango, dia memang hebat' batin Hayate yang terus melihat Naruto memakan dango meskipun tusuk bekas dango milik Naruto sudah menjadi gundukan yang lumayan banyak.

"Ahk, aku sudah puas..." ucap Naruto dengan santai lalu melihat Hayate "Sensei, cepat bayar" lanjut Naruto kepada Hayate yang menatapnya semakin kesal.

"Ck, baiklah aku akan membayarnya tapi..." ucapan Hayate tergantung lalu menatap Naruto "Berjanjilah untuk lulus ujian Chunnin dan lindungi Konoha" ucap Hayate yang membuat Naruto bingung.

"Apa magsudmu? Tentu saja aku akan lulus dan... Melindungi Konoha? Jika Konoha tidak macam macam padaku, aku akan melindungi Konoha... Kita lihat saja kedepannya" ucap Naruto datar dan dingin.

Hayate lalu tersenyum lalu mengusap kepala Naruto dan pergi untuk membayar dango yang Naruto dan Hayate makan.

'Tadi itu... Entah tapi aku... Merasakan akan ada pristiwa besar' fikir Naruto masih terus teringat kata kata Hayate tadi yang membuaynya agak khawatir.

"Ayo, aku sudah membayarnya"

"Sensei, apa Konoha sedang siaga?" Tanya cepat Naruto yang membuat Hayate sedikit kaget tapi dia bisa menyembunyikan kekagetannya dengan sempurna.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya, kau hanya perlu istirahat dan jangan membuat masalah dengan Anbu Root" ucap Hayate sambil terus melangkah meninggalkan Naruto yang hanya diam.

"Besok aku akan mengajarjanmu sesuatu" ucap Hayate. Naruto langsung berdiri dan mengikuti langkah Hayate, langit sudah mulai gelap.

 **[Otogakure-Gerbang Utama]**

Di gerbang utama Otogakure sudah terlihat banyak sekali Ninja yang berbaris dengan berbagai pangkat dari Chuunin hingga Anbu juga ada dan juga beberapa orang berpakaian bebas yang compang campin, leher, kaki dan tangan mereka semua di rantai.

 _ **Tap!**_

"Apa semuanya sudah siap, Sakon?" Tanya seseorang yang baru datang dengan suara serak dan berat kepada pemuda yang sedang melihat barisan Ninja tersebut.

"Sudah, Orochimaru-sama..." balas Sakon dengan hormat pada Orochimaru "Sesuai permintaan, ada beberapa experimen yang tidak bisa mengontrol diri mereka sendiri juga di ikut sertakan" lanjut Sakon sambil menunjuk barisan paling belakang.

"Kau bisa di andalkan rupanya, Sakon..." ucap Orochimaru yang mendapan jawaban berupa Sakon yang membungkuk "Mereka akan jadi cuci mulut untuk Konoha fufufu" lanjut Orochimaru.

Sakon yang mengerti arti 'Cuci mulu' hanya menyeringai sombong karna dia yakin bahwa Konoha akan hancur dengan serangan gabungan Suna-Oto.

"Sekarang ayo berangkat, suruh mereka bergerak" perintah Orochimari kepada Sakon yang langsung mengangguk mengiyakan lalu menatap semua pasukan Oto.

"AYO BERGERAK MENUJU KONOHA"

"YEAAAAHHHHH"

'Sekarang apa yang akan kau rencanakan, Minato?'

 **[SkipTime-Siang Hari]**

"Hah... Kemana mereka? Padahal aku sudah menyuruh mereka ke sini" ucap seorang wanita berambut ungu dengan kesal karna orang yang di tunggu tunggu belum datang.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Tok! Tok! Tok!**_

 _"Masuk" ucap sebuah suara tenang mempersilahkan sang pengetuk masuk ruanganya dan pintu terbuka._

 _Menampilkan seorang wanita berambut ungu di ikat ekor kuda pendek dan poni depan yang runcing menutupi keningnya, wanita tersebut membungkuk hormat._

 _"Ada apa anda memanggil saya, Hokage-sama?" Ucap Anko kepada Minato yang duduk di kursi kagenya 'Padahal aku sedang nyaman tidur, kuso' batin Anko sedikit kesal karna di panggil pagi pagi._

 _"Begini, kau harus mengetes calon Gennin barumu Anko..." ucap Minato lalu menyerahkan selembat kertas kepada Minato dan di terima oleh Anko "Itu adalah identitas dua Gennin barumu, kami berum mengetahui alement dan kekuatan apa yang mereka punya jadi kau harus mengetahuinya sendiri dengan tes" ucap Minato menjelaskan kenapa datanya hanya sedikit._

 _'Kirigaya Kazuto dan Asuna Yuuki, nama mereka bagus sekali semoga mereka kuat' ucap Anko agak sedikit senang dan penasaran dengan dua murid barunya._

 _"Saya permisi, Hokage-sama" ucap Anko ucap Anko lalu membuka pintu dan pergi setelah di jawab anggukan oleh Minato.._

 _'Mereka tinggal serumah, kah?' Batin Anko yang melihat alamat di kedua identitas sama 'Baiklah ayo kita susul, Naru-kun juga harus ikut' lanjut batin Anko lalu menghilang menggunakan Shunsin miliknya._

 _ **[Rumah Asuna Kazuto]**_

 _Di rumah pasangan kekasih yang di bawah umur yaitu Kirigaya Kazuto dan Asuna Yuuki, di rumah tersebut Asuna sudah bangun dan sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk Kazuto yang sedang mandi._

 _ **Tok! Tok! Tok!**_

 _"Sebentar..." ucap Asuna agak berteriak lalu berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya._

 _"Ohayou..." ucap orang tersebut dengan senyum di wajahnya "Kau... Asuna Yuuki, kan? Mana Kirigaya Kazuto?" Tanya orang tersebut yang ternyaya Anko._

 _"A-Ano... Ha-Ha'i dan Ka-Kazuto dia sedang mandi, a-apa kau suruhan Danzo?" Ucap Asuna agak takut orang di depannya adalah suruhan Danzo._

 _'Danzo? Apa hubungan Asuna dan si tua bangka itu' batin Anko sambil menatap Asuna yang memang terlihat expresi ketakutan, seperti memiliki trauma dengan Danzo._

 _"Bukan, aku suruhan Hokage-sama..." jawab Anko yang membuat Asuna menghela nafas lega "Kau dan Kazuto akan aku tes untuk menjadi Gennin, apa Kazuto tida memberitahumu?" Tanya Anko kepada Asuna yang hanya mengangguk._

 _"Aku tadi sudah menyuruh Naru-kun untuk menjemput kalian, karna dia tau tempat tesnya jadi aku akan menunggu di sana, jaa ne" ucap Anko lalu menghilang menggunakan Shunsin meninggalkan Asuna yang tersenyum sedikit._

 _'Ternyata orang Konoha cukup baik, tidak seperti Root yang semuanya datar' batin Asuna membandingkan anggota Root dan Ninja Konoha._

 _"KAZUUTOOO... CEPAT TURUN SARAPAN SUDAH SIAP"_

 _ **Flashback end**_

'Ha~h mereka lama sekali, kuso'

 _ **Clak!**_

Anko menengok keatas dan melihat riak air yang mengeluarkan belati berwarna hitam dan berbentuk unik yang hanya di miliki satu orang di Konoha dan dunia.

 _ **Sriingg!**_

"Maaf kami terlambat, sensei" ucap Asuna mewakili Naruto dan Kazuto yang hanya diam, meskipun Asuna sedikit merasa mual saat berpindah tadi.

"Ck, kalian telatnya kurang lama" ucap kesal Anko sambil memanyunkan bibir tipisnya yang terlihat menggoda tapi tidak bagi Naruto, Asuna dan Kazuto.

"Baiklah, kita perkenalan dulu" ucap Anko lalu berdiri dari acara duduknya "Namaku Mitarashi Anko, kalian boleh panggil aku Anko-sensei"ucap Anko memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Namak-" "Kalian tidak perlu, aku sudah mengetahui nama kalian jadi ayo mulai tesnya" ucap Anko dengan seringai di wajahnya yang mengembang.

 _ **Cleng! Cleng!**_

"Kalian harus mengambil lonceng ini dari tanganku jika mau lolos dan menjadi Gennin yang di bawah asuhanku, mengerti? Kecuali kau Naru-kun" ucap Anko yang di balas anggukan ketiganya, Anko lalu menaruh jam weeker di bawah pohon.

 _ **Clek!**_

"Sekarang... MULAI"

 _ **Wush!**_

Tanpa memikirkan rencana Kirito dan Asuna langsung melesat kearah Anko dengan pedang mereka masing masing, Kirito dengan pedang hitam legam dan hijau menyala dan Asuna yang menggunakan satu pedang silver tipis.

'Pengguna pedang semua? Kuso, harusnya Hayate yang menjadi sensei mereka' batin Anko sambil terus menghindari serangan combinasi yang di lakukan Asuna dan Kirito.

 **[Katon : Goryuuka no Jutsu]**

 _ **Bwosh!**_

Api berbentuk naga itu dengan cepat melesat menyerang Asuna dan Kirito, tidak tinggal diam Asuna merentangkan kesua tangannya sambil menatap tajam api tersebut.

 **[Light Make : Wall]**

 _ **Sringg! Boom!**_

'Cahaya? Apa kekkai genkai?' Batin Anko yang melihat sebuah dinding tersebut dari cahaya yang bertabrakan dengan jurus Katonnya, setelah asap tersebut menghilang Anko bisa melihat Asuna dan...

 _ **Zreet! Zraat!**_

'Kuso, perban?' Batin Anko lagi karna melihat dua jurus aneh sekaligus, kaki Anko tidak bisa bergerak karna terikat oleh perban yang sangat kuat.

 **[Light Make : Spear]**

 _ **Wush!**_

 **[Katon : Hibarashi]**

Asuna langsung menciptakan tombak cahaya berwarna putih terang dan langsung melemparkannya pada Anko yang masih terjerat perban Kirito, tidak mau mati Anko membuat segel tangan dan langsung menciptakan dinding api.

 _ **Duarr!**_

'Sugoi, combinasi mereka hebat... Jurus mereka juga langka, mereka akan jadi tim yang hebat dan aku akan menjadi guru yang hebat karna melatih murid hebat hahahaha' batin Anko dengan mata yang berbinar dan wajah yang terlihat sangat bahagia.

Anko lalu berdiri sambil menepuk nepuk mantelnya yang kotor karna sempat terjatuh lalu langsung menatap tajam Asuna dan Kirito.

Anko langsung mengeluarkan dua kunai dan melesat kearah Kirito mencoba melukai bagian dada Kirito tapi itu berhasil di hindari oleh Kirito dengan cara melompat ke belakang.

 _ **Sriingg!**_

Asuna langsung muncul di hadapan Anko dengan pedang yang siap menebas Anko..

 _ **Trang! Trang! Trang!**_

 **[Sen'ei Tajashu]**

'Ular...' Asuna kaget karna ular yang keluar dari balik lengan mantel milik Anko dan mencoba mengigit Asuna dengan mulut yang sudah menganga.

 _ **Grebb!**_

"Arrrrgggghhh..." Asuna berteriak karna ular ular itu berhasil melilit kedua lenganya yang membuat Asuna menjatuhkan pedangnya.

Kirito yang melihat Asuna kesakitan langsung melesat kearah Anko dengan dua pedang andalannya, Kirito menyilangkan pedangnya dan langsung menebas Anko dari jauh yang membuat sebuah serangan berbentuk X melesat kerah Anko.

 _ **Crassh!**_

Ular Anko langsung terpotong karna terkena serangan Kirito yang berhasil membebaskan Asuna dari lilitan kuat ulat milik Anko.

 _ **Kriingg! Kriingg! Kriingg!**_

"Yosh, waktunya sudah habis dan kalian tidak bisa mengambil loncengnga, jadi kalian..." ucap Anko. Asuna dan Kirito hanya menunduk karna tidak bisa mengambil lonceng tersebut yang berarti mereka...

"Selamat kalian lulus... Dan beraiaplah untuk ujian Chuunin nanti" ucap Anko dengan senyum di wajahnya yang membuay Asuna dan Kirito kaget karna seharusnya mereka gagal, kan?

"A-Ano, Sensei... Tapi kami tidak berhasil mengambil loncengnya" ucap Asuna karna penasaran kenapa mereka di luluskan padahal mereka harusnya gagal.

"Combinasi kalian sangat di perlukan di dunia Ninja, jadi bersiaplah untuk ujian Chuunin..." ucap Anko sambil menyerahkan sebuah formulir pada Kirito dan Asuna yang langsung di ambil.

"Isi formulir dan nanti berikan pada panitia ujian Chunnin babak pertama, jaa ne" Anko langsung menghilang menggunakan Shunsin miliknya.

"Selamat Asuna, Kirito..." ucap Naruto sambil berjalan pelan kearah Asuna dan Kirito "Semoga kita bisa berkerja sama di ujian nanti" lanjut Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Ha'i"

 **[SkipTime - Ujian Chunnin]**

Sekarang sudah waktunya ujian Chunnin di laksanakan, ujian babak pertama adalah ujian tertulis yang di awasi langsung oleh Ibiki salah satu Jounin yang menjadi ketua di bagain introgasi.

Naruto, Kirito dan Asuna sekarang sudah duduk di bangku mereka yang berada paling depan. Kirito terlihat biasa dan santai menjalani ujian tersebut, Naruto masih dengan tampang datarnya menatap bosan Ibiki yang menjelaskan aturan dan Asuna yang wajahnya berseri seri karna bisa menjadi Ninja dan mengikuti ujian Chunnin meskipun dia dan Kirito adalah Gennin dadakan.

"...Kalian tidak boleh ketauan mencontek jika kalian ketauan mencontek maka akan di diskualifikasi, kalian mengerti?" Ucap Ibiki dengan suata yang tegas dan wajah yang menyeramkan bagi para murid.

"HA'I"

'Serasa ada yang ganjil... Tapi apa?' Asuna terus memasang wajah bingung karna menurutnya penjelasan tadi ada yang ganjil tapi dia lupa apa itu.

Ibiki melihat semua murid yang memasang wajah berbeda beda. Ada yang memasang wajah frustasi ada yang memasang wajah mengantuk dan yang paling membuatnya sebal adalah...

'Uzumaki Naruto... Dia malah gali harta karun' batin Ibiki kesal karna sejak tadi Naruto terus mengorek lubang hidungnya dan juga kaki yang di taruh di atas meja.

'Ck, mari kita lihat yang sekarang mengikuti ujian tahun ini...' fikir Ibiki melihat semua peserta ujian Chunnin yang dari desa berbeda beda 'Hmm, kebanyakan adalah pewaris Clan, kah? Dan Sabaku bersaudara, Black Team yang di isi Kirigaya Kazuto mantan Anbu Root, Asuna Yuuki yang kata Anko memiliki element cahaya dan Namikaze Naruto yang tidak masuk akal bagi anak seumurannya mereka juga pengguna pedang semua menaruk Kenjutsu tim... Lalu, ada tim yang di jagokan di Konoha asalah tim Kakashi, kah? Namikaze Menma anak Yondaime-sama yang memiliki Mokuton lalu Uchiha Sasuke yang memiliki Sharingan mereka seperti duet Shodaime-sama dan Uchiha Madara dan Haruno Sakura entah aku tidak tau tapi katanya dia memiliki kecerdasan di atas rata rata. Ujian Chunnin paling menarik' batin Ibiki site telah melihat satu persatu yang mengikuti ujian Chunnin tahun sekarang, menurutnya ini ujian Chunnin paling mengerikan karna banyak 'Monster'.

 _ **Jleeb!**_

"Kau dan timmu keluar" ucap Ibiki setelah melempar kunai pada meja barisan belakang yang di duduki peserta ujian Chunnin dari Amegakure.

"Ta-Tapi apa salah kami, HAH?" Ucap salah satu Gennin Ame dengan bagaian akhir yang membentak kepada Ibiki yang memasang wajah datar seperti biasa.

"Kau ketauan mencontek bocah"

"Ck"

 **[Other Place]**

Di lain tempat, tempat yang tidak di kenal bahkan belum terjamah oleh siapapun yaitu di sebuah pulau di tengah laut yang sangat luas di pulau tersebut banyak di tumbuhi pepohonan yang hijau dan juga ada satu gunung berwarna hitam dengan banyak bagian yang runcing keatas dan mengkilat seperti pedang yang terkena pantulan cahaya.

 _ **Boomm!**_

Tiba tiba terdengar ledakan dari arah gunung tersebut yang menyebabkan asap debu yang melanbung tinggi dan tebal tapi tidak lama ada seorang yang terlimpar ke atas dengan keras yang menembus debu tebal tersebut.

 _ **Groooooaaaaarrrrrr!**_

Muncul kepala besar berwarna hitam dengan tumpul dan bagian dagu yang runcing berwarna abu abu beberapa, bagain berwarna biru spiral di bajahnya. itu adalah kepala naga yang sedang membuka mulutnya lalu dari mulutnya terkumpul sebuah energi berwarna biru yang berputar putar di dalam mulutnya naga tersebut mengarahkan mulutnya pada manusia tadi.

 _ **Wussh!**_

'Kuso, aku bisa mati jika terkena itu' batin wanita itu sambil menatap energi panjang seperti laser teraebut yang terus mendekat ke arahnya dengan cepat tampa ada apenghalang apapun.

"Baiklah..." ucap wanita tersebut langsung merentangkan tangannya dan perlahan tercipta sebuah butiran energi yang lama kelamaan menjadi padan lalu terbentuk sebuah perisai besar dan kokoh.

 _ **Booom! Duarrr!**_

"HYAAAAAAHHHH..."

Wanita itu berteriak keras sambil mendorong perisai kuatnya untuk menghadang serangan naga tersebut, sedikit demi sedikit perisai tersebut retak karna tidak kuat menahan serangan itu.

 _ **Krak! Krak!**_

'Kuso...' wanita itu mebelalakan matanya karna prisai terkuat yang ia punya sudah retak dan retakan itu semakin besar, tidak ada pilihan wanita tersebut melepas prisainya dan langsung menghindar ke bawah.

 _ **Duarrr! Duarrr! Duarrr!**_

Wanita itu melihat kebelakang dan pandangan yang di sajikan adalah gunung yang sudah tidak tersisa karna serangan dari naga tersebut yang membuat wanita itu terbelalak karna kuatnya serangan itu.

"Beruntung prisai tadi bisa menahan sebentar tapi... Itu adalah prisai terkuat milikku" ucapnya sambil melihat serpihan serpihan perisai miliknya yang berjatuhan untung dia masih bisa menciptakannya lagi.

 _ **Sriingg! Sriingg!**_

Wanita itu menciptakan pedang bermata dua dengan gagang berwarna hitam dan bilah berwarna perak tidak hanya itu dia juga menciptakan sebuah perisai hitam lumayan panjang dan lebar dengan bagian sisi yang runcing.

 **"Sudah cukup..."** naga tersebut bersuara yang membuat wanita itu kaget **"Kau ingin menjadikanku sebagai Kuchiyose milikmu, kan?"** Lanjut naga tersebut dengan nada berat yang seram sambil menatap lawannya.

"Hn, aku ingin menjadikanmu Kuchiyose milikku... Karna aku ingin memiliki kekuatan untuk melindungi teman temanku, sekarang mana kontraknya" ucap wanita itu dengan menuntut kepada naga itu sambil merentangkan satu tangan seperti meminta seauatu.

 **"Baiklah, jika benar itu alasanmu tapi jika kau menyimpang dari ucapanmu maka aku akan memutuskan kontraknya dengan paksa"** jelas naga tersebut tidak lama muncul sebuah gulungan di depan wanita itu.

Wanita itu langsung membuka gulungannya dan langsung menulis namanya dengan darah yang dia teteskan dari jempolnya, setelah selesai wanita itu langsung menutup kembali dan menatap naga di depannya.

 **"Siapa namamu, nak?"**

"Erza... Kau?"

 **"Aku adalah naga terakhir yang tersisa di dunia Shinobi, bahkan Uchiha Madara tidak pernah berhasil mengendalikanku dengan Sharingannya namaku adalah...**

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Yeaah chap7 up.

Balas Review :

Vilan616 : Ok

RIAN7 : Yah, liat aja kedepannya. MinaKushi mati? Mungkin, karna saya udh nyiapin beberapa chara yang bakalan mati. Terlepas dari anda yang mengatai fic saya 'Sampah' terimakasih untuk reviewnya. Maaf jika saya gak bisa nurutin kemauan anda karna yang baca fic saya bukan cuma anda dan saya juga udh nyapin endin yang menurut saya 'Terbaik'.

Uzumaki Kuro : Belati, Naru gak bawa belati. Kalo gak pake belati Naru cuma bisa pindah ke tempat yang bisa dia liat.

Sinta Dewi468 : Blach terlalu ribet menurut saya hahaha... Asuna gak langsung mati? Itu untuk kepentingan alur.

Hikari No Rakuen : Yang Naru dan Kirito lawan cuma bunshin, lho. Danzo memang Ninja hebat tapi dia hebat karna otak liciknya jadi di balik semua yang Danzo lakuin pasti ada rencana.

Archise : Yeah selamat karna anda benar maka anda berhak mengirim saya pulsa hahaha :v... Untuk Naru keluar desa kyaknya bakalan tapi untuk bawa Yuki entah terlalu sulit untuk di bayangkan, bung hahaha.

DeniTria : Makanya baca terus ok.

Sankyu for review, favorit and follow. Maaf karna saya lambat up'nya hahaha... Untuk chap ini sengaja ane langsung kasih tau siap pair Naru yitu Erza... Suka gak suka ya Erza jadi pair Naru tapi gak bakalan di buat langsung kyak Asuna dan Kirito karna cinta itu perlu proses :v hahaha... Saya juga lagi mikir untuk Kuchiyose masing masing chatacter yang saya ambil dari anime lain mungkin Erza udh punya tapi untuk Asuna dan Kirito mungkin ada saran? Sekian dulu dari saya.

Akira elgan log out.


	9. Chapter 9

_**The Legacy**_

 _ **Author**_

 _ **Declaimed :**_ Anime yang bersankutan bukan punya saya

 _ **Genre :**_ Adventure, Friendship, Family, Fantasi and Romance ( Maybe )

 _ **Pair :**_ Naruto x (? ) Kirito x Asuna

 _ **Warning :**_ Newbie, KenjutsuNaru, OOC, OC, AliveMinatoKushina, EYD Dll.

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **Deg! Deg! Deg!**_

Jantung berdetak dengan cepat saking cepatnya mungkin ini sudah di batas tidak normal tapi sebagian dari peserta masih santai meskipun Ibiki terus mengawasi dengan wajahnya yang garang.

 _ **Ctab!**_

"Kalian keluar..."

Tiga Gennin keluar dengan wajah menunduk karna gagal dalam ujian tertulis babak pertama, Ibiki masih terus melihat murid murid yang berwajah tegang.

 _ **Sreek!**_

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada suara gesekan antara kaki kursi dengan lantai yang ternyata adalah Naruto yang berdiri lalu berjalan menuju Ibiki sambil membawa kertas ujiannya.

"Ini..." ucap Naruto yang langsung mendapat reakai kaget dari semua Gennin di ruangan karna menurut mereka Naruto hebat bisa menyelesaikan soal sebelum waktu berakhir.

Beda lagi dengan wajah Ibiki yang menunjukan banyak urat kemarahan dan kedutan di belakang kepalanya karna melihat kertas ujian milik Naruto.

"Kuso-gaki apa kau ingin mempernainkanku, HAH?" Ibiki menyentak Naruto karna yang ada di kertas soal milik Naruto adalah gambar absrud yang tidak bisa di jelaskan itu apa bahkan oleh orang jenius.

'Ck, dia membuat masalah...'

"Mempermainkan anda? Maaf bukannya anda yang mempernainkan kami, Ibiki-san?" Tanya Naruto kepada Ibiki. Ibiki hanya menatap Naruto sebentar lalu menatap semua Gennin yang membuat semuanya merinding.

"Kaian lulus, selamat" ucap Ibiki dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya lalu menatap kembali semua Gennin "Jelaskanlah Naruto agar mereka mengerti, silahkan" ucap Ibiki mempersilahkan Naruto menjelaskan di depan kelas.

"Ck, kenapa bukan kau..." ucap Naruto sambil menatap tajam "Baiklah, ujian Chunnin ini adalah... Asuna silahkan jelaskan" semua langsung sweetdrop karna Naruto malah menyuruh Asuna menjelaskan.

'Dia itu mahluk apa...'

'Dia tampan tapi... Ah sudahlah'

"Ba-Baik... Jadi be-begini minna-san, tadi di Ibiki-san menjelaskan bahwa _'Tidak boleh ketauan mencontek, jika ketauan akan di diskualifikasi'_ Ibiki-san hanya mengeluarkan yang ketauan mencontek tapi jika tidak ketauan maka tidak ada apa apa, ujian ini untuk mengetes seberapa hebat kita mengorek informasi dari lawan, bukan begitu Ibiki-san?" Ucap Asuna panjang lebar menjelaskan semua yang ia ketahui.

Ibiki hanya mengangguk menyiyakan penjelasan dari Asuna yang membuat Asuna tersenyum lega karna penjelasannya benar dan membuat beberapa kaum laki laki menatap Asuna kagum akan kecantikan dan kepintaran Asuna.

"Ki-Kirito, ke-kenapa mereka menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Asuna karna semua yang ada di ruangan menatapnya apa lagi kaum pria.

"Mereka mengagumimu, Asuna" ucap Kirito dengan nada ketidak sukaan yang sangan kentara dari expresi dan ucapannya, Asuna hanya tersenyum melihat Kirito seperti itu karna jarang sekali.

"Kau cemburu?" Ucap jahil Asuna yang di jawab gelengan dengan mata yang tidak menatap Asuna langsung, Asuna hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah langka Kirito.

 _ **Praangg!**_

Semua langsung menatap kearah suara kaca pecah tersebut dan benar saja kaca sudah pecah karna seseorang melempar batu yang lumayan besar tidak lama munculah seorang wanita berambut ungu di ikat kuncir kuda dengan bagain depan yang runcing memakai Hitai-ate Konoha.

"Yo..." ucap wanita tersebut dengan senyumnya tapi tidak mendapat reaksi apapun dari semua Gennin membuatnya sedikit kesal "Baiklah, aku Anko Matarashi Jounin yang akan menjadi pengawas ujian Chunnin tahap kedua di hutan Shi no Mori. Aku tunggu di sana, jaa ne" ucap Anko lalu menghilang kembali menggunakan Shunsin miliknya.

"Dia itu seenak jidatnya datang dan pergi"

"Itulah Anko-sensei"

"Sekali lagi selamat dan semoga berhasil di tahap kedua"

"HA'I"

 **[Shi no Mori]**

Di depan Anko audah terkumpul semua Gennin yang lulus dari ujian tahap pertama, Anko masih diam belum menjelaskan apapun dia lalu menyambil dua gulungan berwarna biru dan coklat.

"Yang coklat adalah gulungan bumi dan yang biru adalah gulungan langit..." ucap Anko sambil memperlihatkan dua gulungan yang ada di tangannya lalu menurunkan dua gulungannya "Masing masing tim akan menyambil satu gulungan di pos secara acak kalian punya waktu lima hari di ujian tahap kedua ini, kalian harus mengambil gulungan yang berlawanan meskipun itu dari tim yang berdesa sama. Kalian juga harus menandatangani surat persetujuan ini, jika kalian telah setuju dan menandatangani surat ini maka jika kalian mati bukan tanggung jawab Konoha atau yang membunuh karna di ujian Chunnin ini di perbolehkan membunuh, kalian mengerti?" Ucap Anko panjang lebar menjepaskan peraturan yang di terapkan dalam ujian tahap kedua di Shi no Mori.

Semua Gennin langsunt menuju pos untuk mengambil dan menandatangani surat persetujuan agar mereka bisa melanjutkan ujian ini. Naruto, Kirito dan Asuna sudah keluar dari pos dan kembali berbaris.

"Baiklah, silahkan masuk..." ucap Anko yang langsung di turuti tim yang pertama masuk di pintu bagian timur, barat, selatan dan utara. Naruto kebagian di timur.

 **[Black Team Side]**

Black Team sudah memasuki hutan dan masih terus melompati satu persatu dahan dengan kecepatan normal dengan formasi zig-zag dan Asuna yang berada di tengah karna Asuna yang memiliki kemampuan sensoric meskipun jaraknya tidak jauh.

"Naruto, gulungan apa yang kita dapat?" Tanya Asuna kepada Naruto yang memang belum mengetahui gulungan apa yang mereka dapat karna saat di berikan gulungan tersebut berwarna hitam sama dengan peserta yang lain.

"Entah..." jawab Naruto lalu mengambil gulungan yang masih di dalam kotak hitam, Naruto langsung membuka kotak hitam tersebut "Langit. Kita mendapatkan gulungan langit, secepatnya kita dapatkan gulungan bumi dan langsung ke menara" ucap Naruto yang di balas anggukan oleh kedua rekan timnya dan kembali langsung melesat.

Masih terus melompati dahan dahan pohon dengan kecepatan normal tapi tiba tiba Asuna menyusul Naruto dan menghalanginya untuk melompat.

"Ada apa, Asuna?" Tanya Kirito dengan wajah yang penasaran karna Asuna tiba tiba menghentikan Naruto. Asuna hanya melirik Kirito dan Naruto mengisaratkan mereka bersembunyi Asuna lalu menunjuk kedepan.

"Lihat... Itu tim Ninja dari Ame dan Oto..." ucap Asuna pelan yang di jawab anggukan oleh Naruto "Pasti salah satu dari mereka memegang gulungan bumi, kan? Bagaimana jika kita menunggu mereka lemah lalu mengambil gulungannya?" Tanya Asuna yang menyatankan rencana lumaya licik itu.

"Benar, itung itung untuk menghemat Chakra, kan? Bagaimana Naruto?" Ucap Kirito setuju atas saran Asuna dan langsung menanyakannya pada Naruto.

"Itu akan lama..." ucap Naruto. Naruto lalu menatap Kirito dan Asuna "Kemarilah..." ucap Naruto lalu membisikan sesuatu kepada Asuna dan Kirito.

"Baiklah, itu juga menghemat Chakra..." ucap Kirito lalu turun dari dahan pohon lalu bersembunyi di balik semak semak "Asuna siapkan apa yang tadi aku minta..." ucap Naruto.

 **[Light Make : Senbo]**

Asuna langsung membuka telapak tangannya yang memunculkan cahaya kecil lama kelamaan menmadat dan menjadi sebuah Senbo, Asuna lalu menengok Kirito yang menatapnya lalu mengangguk.

 **[Slashing Bandages]**

 **[Ame vs Oto]**

 _ **Trang! Trang! Trang!**_

Suara dentingan logam yang beradu terdengar nyaring dari pertarungan tiga lawan tiga antara Ninja dari desa Ame melawan Ninja dari desa Oto.

 _ **Tap!**_

"Hah... menyerahlah dan... Hah... berikan gulungan itu" ucap Ninja Ame sambil mengatur nafas yang terputus putus karba kelelahan, pertarungan mereka sudah berjalan sekitar 15mnt atau lebih karna sejak di mulai ujian tahan kedua kebetulan mereka saling bertemu.

"Tidak ak-"

 _ **Zreet! Grebb!**_

"A-Apa ini? Ka-Kau bajingan" ucap Ninja Oto lalu melihat kedepannya tapi dia tidak menemukan musuhnya dan setelah melihat kebawah musuh dari Ninja Oto tersebut sudah tidak memiliki kedua kaki, Ninja Oto laku menengok kebelakang dan sama temannya juga sudah tidak memiliki kaki lagi lama kelamaan Ninja Oto tersebut merasakan sakit di kaki dia lalu melihat ke kakinya.

"Da-Darah... Arrrrgggghhh"

 _ **Crassh! Bruk!**_

Ninja Oto tersebut langsung jatuh dengan kaki yang sudah hancur sampai batas lutut, Ninja Oto itu melihat darah yang berceceran di mana mana dengan beberapa daging yang di lumuri darah juga berceceran bekas kaki yang hancur.

 _ **Tap!**_

"Asuna kau meleset jadi dia tidak pingsan..." ucap sebuah suara tenang di hadapan Ninja Oto.

Ninja Oto lalu melihat kedepan dan yang pertama dia lihat adalah sepatu Ninja berwarna hitam lalu dia menaikan pandangannya dan bisa melihat seorang remaja berambut hitam dengan pakaian serba hitam termasuk mantel milik anak tersebut dan dua pedang yang sudah dia pegang.

"Gomen..." ucap suara kedua yang feminim dan Ninja Oto melihat wanita berambut coklat panjang menggunakan baju seperti laki laki tadi tapi berwarna putih dengan garis merah di lengannya wanita itu juga membawa satu pedang putih tipis yang di sarungkan.

"Cepat bunuh dia, Asuna... First Kill" ucap Naruto. Asuna memandang takut takut lalu mencabut pedangnya dari dalam sarung dan mengarahkannya pada Ninja Oto yang gemetar ketakutan.

"A-Aku mohon ja-jangan bunuh aku..." ucap Ninja Oto dengan nada bergetar karna ketakutannya kepada Asuna.

"Go-Gomen tapi pembunuhan pertama itu penting..." ucap Asuna dengan tangan yang bergetar memegang pedang putih miliknya, Asuna menatap Kirito yang mengangguk lalu kembali melihat mangsanya dan mengangkat pedang siap menebas.

 _ **Crash!**_

Kepala Ninja Oto tersebut langsung copot karna tebasan Asuna yang mengenai lehernya, Asuna masih tetap bergetar karna bagaimanapun ini pengalaman membunuh pertama Asuna jika membunuh hewan dia sudah pernah tapi yang sekarang adalah manusia bukan hewan.

 _ **Puk!**_

"Tidak apa apa Asuna aku juga pertama seperti itu" ucap Kirito menenangkan Asuna yang bergetar dengan cara mengusap punggung Asuna dengan lembut.

"Ha-Ha'i" jawab Asuna dengan gemetar dan wajah yang pucat pasi 'Ja-Jadi begini ra-rasanya membunuh, mengerikan' batin Asuna merinding membayangkan dirinya tadi yang menebas kepala seseorang.

"Kita lanjut..." ucap Naruto yang di jawab anggukan Kirito tapi Naruto bisa melihat Asuna yang gemetar "Kita sudah mendapatkan gulungan, jadi kita berjalan sebentar lalu istirahat karna sudah mulai gelap" ucap Naruto sambil mendongakan kepala melihat langit yang gelap.

Asuna, Kirito dan Naruto terus berjalan mencari tempat yang cocok di jadikan tempat istirahat setelah lama Naruto memilih istirahat di dekat akar pohon yang lumayan besar.

"Aku akan mencari makanan..." ucap Naruto lalu berdiri dan menghampiri Asuna dan Kirito lalu membisikan sesuatu yang di jawab anggukan oleh Asuna dan Kirito.

Naruto lalu melangkah meninggalkan Asuna dan Kirito lalu menghilang karna terhalang oleh pohon pohon besar yang berada di Shi no Mori.

"Asuna tidurlah aku akan berjaga" ucap Kirito lalu membuka mantel hitam panjangnya dan memberikannya pada Asuna "Gunakan itu agar tidak kedinginan" lanjut Kirito.

"Ha'i, arigatou" ucap Asuna lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada pohon di belakangnya dengan mantel hitam milik Kirito yang menjadi selimut baginya.

Kirito terus memandang Asuna yang mulai terlelap dengan wajah yang mulai tenang, Kirito sempat khawatir saat melihat wajah pucat dan tangan gemetar Asuna saat pertama kali membunuh tapi untunglah Naruto mengerti dan memilih istirahat.

 _ **Tap! Tap! Tap!**_

Kirito menengok ke kiri karna mendengar suara langkah kaki dan dia melihat Naruto yang membawa kayu bakar serta tiga ikan yang cukup untung di bagi satu orang satu ikan.

"Mana kunaimu?" Tanya Kirito kepada Naruto, sesaat Naruto menatap Kirito lalu mensummon belati miliknya dan memperkihatkannya pada Kirito.

"Ini..." ucap Naruto yang di jawab anggukan oleh Kirito, Naruto melirik Asuna yang sudah terlelap "Dia tidur padahal belum makan, apa kau tidak takut dia sakit?" Tanya Naruto yang di balas kekehan oleh Kirito.

"Dia sering seperti itu..." jawab Kirito dengan senyum di wajah tampannya "Dan saat tengah malam pasti dia bangun untuk sekedah mencari cemilan atau makanan karna lapar hahaha" Kirito tertawa kecil mengingat kebiasaan kekasihnya yang unik karna sebagian wanita tidak akan makan lebih dari jam 9 agar tidak cepat gendut tapi Asuna tidak pernah bertambah gemuk.

"Aku tidak begitu tau tentang wanita jadi aku tidak mengerti" jawab Naruto sekenaknya yang membuat lagi senyum tercekat di wajah Kirito.

"Ne, Naruto..." ucap Kirito yang di jawab 'Hm' oleh Naruto "Terimakasih sudah membantuku, tapi kita harus berhati hati karna Danzo itu licik tidak mungkin dia pergi dan hanya meninggalkan sebuah bunshin yang mudah di kalahkan" ucap serius Kirito di bagian saat membahas kelicikan Danzo.

Naruto terus memikirkan ucapan Kirito dengan wajah seriusnya, memang benar jika bukan bunshin pasti Naruto dan Kirito tidak akan selamat dengan mudah karna Danzo merupakan salah satu Ninja hebat di Konoha dan sekakigus veteran perang Ninja ke dua jadi tidak mungkin Danzo tidak memiliki rencana di balik semua ini.

"Kau benar Kirito..." ucap Naruto singkat. Naruto langsung mengekuarkan satu kunai dari kantung Ninjanya dan melemparnya ke semak semak "Keluarlah atau kami akan membunuh kalian" ucap Naruto kepada seseorang yang di balik semak semak.

 _ **Sreek! Sreek! Sreek!**_

"Maaf maaf..." ucap seorang dengan rambut hitam yang di kuncir seperti nanas dan tatapan malasnya "Tadi kami hanya melewat tapi tidak sengaja melihat kalian" lanjutnya dengan gaya malas sambil menguap remaja tersebut.

"I-Itu benar Na-Naruto-kun kami tidak se-sengaja" ucap Ino dengan pipi yang merona sambil melirik lirik Naruto yang mengacuhkannya.

Naruto lalu menepuk nepuk tanah di sebelahnya mengisaratkan agar mereka duduk bersama dengan mereka, Shikamaru, Ino dan Chouji langsung mengerti dan duduk di bersama tim Naruto.

"Hey, kau Gennin baru itu, kan?" Tanya Chouji sambil menunjuk Kirito yang mengangguk, Chouji lalu mengulurkan tangannya "Namaku Akimichi Chouji, yang perempuan itu Yamanaka Ino dan yang di kuncir itu Nara Shikamaru, yoroshiku" ucap Chouji memperkenalkan dirinya dan anggota tim 10.

"Ha'i, namaku Kirigaya Kazuto yang di sana..." ucap Kirito menunjuk Asuna yang tertidur sambil bersender pada pohon "...Dia Asuna Yuuki" lanjut Kirito memperkenalkan kekasihnya.

"Ngomong ngomong..." ucap Naruto sambil mengekuarkan belati khususnya dan menodongkan pada Ino yang berada di sisinya "Siapa kalian, hmm? Mata milik Yamanaka-san berwarna aquamarine, Chouji saat di pos dia tidak memakai sal dan Shikamaru tidak memiliki codet di dagunya" jelas Naruto yang membuat mereka kaget.

 _ **Wush! Boft!**_

Ketiga Gennin tersebut langsung melompat menjauh dan keluar dari mode hengenya menjadi sosok asli beranggotakan 2 laki laki dan 1 wanita memakai Hitai-ate Sunagakure.

"Kalian cukup heb-" **[Light Make : Hammer]**

Ucapan mereka terpotong oleh suara feminim di belakang saat menengok ke belakang terlihat sebuah paku taksaksa berwana putih terang yang semakin dekat dengan mereka.

 _ **Wush! Duarrr!**_

Tanah di sekitar wilayah jatuhnya palu tersebut hancur meninggalkan lubang besar bekas palu terjatuh dan tidak mebgenai siapapun.

Ketiga Ninja Suna itu berhasil menghindar dengan cara melompat kesamping kiri, mereka bernafas lega karna tidak terkena serangan palu penghancur luar biasa itu.

 **[Slashing Bandages]**

 _ **Zreet!**_

Perban langsung kekuar dari dalam tanah tapi itu berhasil di hindari dengan cara melompat kebelakang tapi tidak samapai di situ karna perban tersebut terua mengejar ketiga Ninja Suna tersebut sehingga membuat kualahan.

 **[Light Make : Spear]**

 _ **Wush!**_

 **[Doton : Doryuheki]**

 _ **Boomm!**_

Tabrakan antara tiga tombak cahaya dengan tembok tanah menghasilkan suara yang lumayan berisik seakan tidak membiarkan Gennin Suna menghirup udara segar tiba tiba Naruto muncul di atas.

 **[Katon : Gokakyou no Jutsu]**

 _ **Bwoosss!**_

 **[Fuuton : Kamikaze]**

 _ **Boomm!**_

Lagi tambarak jutsu yang membuat asap tapi tidak setebal sebelumnya tapi cukup untuk menutupi pandangan tiga Gennin Suna tersebut.

"INI JEBAKAN, CEPAT KELUAR DARI ASAP INI" teriak sang ketua karna mengetahui bahwa ini adalah jebakan, mereka langsung melompat searah dan berhasil menembua debu yang menghalangi mereka.

"Jepabak murahan..." ucap sombong sang ketua yang di balas anggukan oleh dua rekannya karna setuju dengan ucapan sang ketua.

"Murahan, eh?" Ucap sebuah suara di bakik debu yang masih mengepul menutupi pandangan mereka "Lihat kaki kalian, bodoh" ucapnya, ketiga Gennin langsung menatap bawah mereka dang yang mereka lihat adalah...

'Sial perban lagi' batin tiga Gennin Suna lalu mengeluarkan kunai dan mencoba memotong perban tersebut begitupula dengan rekannya tapi mereka di buat kaget karna perban tersebut sangat kuat.

"Kalian pikir ini perban biasa, kah? Kalian salah, perban ini bisa menyaingi rantai chakra milik Clan Uzumaki" ucap suara di belakang yang ternyata Kirito yang memegang perbannya, tanpa lama Kirito langsung menghempaskan perbannya ke atas yang membuat tiga Gennin Suna juga ikut terlempar ke atas.

 **[Light Make : Hammer]**

Ketiga Gennin langsung terbelalak karna di atas mereka sudah di tunggu Asuna yang hinggap di dahan pohon tapi bukan itu yang menjadi masalah yang menjadi masalah adalah palu besar yang bisa menghancurkan mereka semua.

 _ **Buagh!**_

"ARRRGGGHHH" mereka bertiga berteriak secara serempak dan langsung melesat tampa halangan menuju tanah yang masih tenang.

 _ **Boommm!**_

 **[Sword Rain]**

 _ **Wush! Jleb! Jleb!**_

"ARRRGGGHHH" terikan terdengar lagi saat sebuah hujan pedang yang mengguyur mereka tampa ampun membuat mereka di pastikan mati dengan tubuh yang di penuhi pedang.

"Cukup mudah..." ucap Naruto sambil menatap hasil kerjasama berutal dirinya dan kedua rekan timnya "Asuna, Kirito ayo makan..." ucap Naruto lalu melangkah kearah api unggun yang membakar ikan hasil buruannya di sungai tadi.

Mereka lalu duduk di dekat api yang membakar ikan mereka yang di tusuk menggunakan banbu tipis, setelah lama menunggu akhirnya ikan sudah matang mereka langsung memakan ikan masing masing dengan tenang.

 **[SkipTime - Siang Hari]**

Matahari sudah muncul sepenuhnya dan berada di atas menandakan bahwa hari sudah menjelang siang tapi meskipun sudah siang tetap di Shi no Mori terlihat gelap karna banyak pohon lebat yang menutupi cahaya matahari.

Tim 7 adalah tim dengan Jounin sensei Hatake Kakashi sang Ninja peniru yang sudah di kenal kelima desa besar karna kehebatannya dan karna Kakashi juga adalah Ninja yang berdarah dingin saat di kesatuan Anbu karna tidak pandang bulu saat membunuh.

Tim 7 beranggotakan Namikaze Menma anak dari Yondaime Hokage dan Kushina Uzumaki, Menma adalah prodigy karna kekuatan Mokuton dan Fuuton miliknya yang kuat meskipun Mokutonnya tidak terlalu kuat karna dia belum bisa menguasai Mokutonnya dengan sempurna Menma juga adalah Jinchuriki dari Biju terkuat yaitu Kyuubi no Yoko.

Yang kedua adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang sama seperti Menma dia juga prodigy meskipun tidak sehebat Itachi karna saat Itachi seumuran dengan Sasuke dia sudah jadi Anbu dan Itachi jugalah yang membuat Sasuke jadi Uchiha terakhir di konoha karna Itachi membantai semua Clan Uchiha dalam satu malam termasuk ibu dan ayahnya yang membuat Sasuke memiliki dendam pada sang kakak.

Dan anggota yang terakhir adalah seorang gadia warga sipil yang ingin menjadi Ninja hebat di kemudian hari dia adalag Haruno Sakura yang memiliki rambut sewarna dengan bunga sakura dan mata emrland yang berkilau indah, Sakura memang tidak lahir dari keluarga Ninja seperti kedua rekannya tapi dia memiliki kepintaran di atas rata rata dan Chakra yang cukup untuk menjadi Ninja.

 _ **Wush!Wush! Wush!**_

"Cepatlah, kita belum mendapatkan gulungan langit..." ucap datar Sasuke yang berada paling depan 'Mana peserta yang lain? Kenapa sulit sekali mencari mereka' batin Sasuke karna sekalinya bertemu musuh malah gulungan yang di bawa sama yaitu bumi.

 _ **Wush!**_

Sasuke, Menma dan Sakura langsung melihat kearah samping kiri san mereka di kagetkan dengan sesuatu yang besar seperti ekor siap menabrak mereka.

 _ **Braak!**_

"Arrrrgggghhh" mereka semua langsung berteriak kesakitan karna kibasan ekor besar tersebut yang membuat mereka terhempas menembus dan menghancurkan pohon.

 _ **Brak! Brak! Boomm!**_

"Uhuk... uhuk... A-Apa kalian tidak apa apa?" Tanya Menma sambil mencoba bersiri dan menatap kedua rekan timnya dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Ta-Tadi itu apa?" Ucap Sasuke yang masih terduduk sambil memegangi dadanya yang terasa nyeri dan wajah yang mengalami lebam.

"I-Itu..." ucap Sakura terbata sambil menunjuk kedepan lebih tepatnya kumpulan asap yang menampakan bayangan besar dan tinggi di depan mereka.

 **[Fuuton : Daitopa]**

 _ **Wush!**_

"U-Ular..." ucap terbata Menma setelah menyingkirkan debu dengan jurus Fuutonnya "Itu pa-pasti bukan ular bi-biasa" lanjut Menma sambil meneguk ludahnya sendiri melihat ular yang super besar di depannya.

"Kuchiyose..." ucap Sakura yang langsung mendapat tatapan dari Menma dan Sasuke "Kuchiyose adalah teknik pemanggil yang mengharuskan sang pengguna menandatangani kontrak terlebih dahulu dengan hewan Kuchiyose, seperti Jiraya-sama dan Hokage-sama yang memiliki Kuchiyose katak" jelas Sakura karna dia sedikit mengetahuo tentang Kuchiyose.

"Ero- sannin telah mengajarkanku teknik itu tapi aku belum menguasainya dengan sempurna" tambah Menma karna memang dia belum bisa mengeluarkan Katak yang seperti ayahnya atau Jiraya.

"Kau cukup pintar Haruno khukhukhu" ucap suara feminim di belakang mereka bertiga yang ternyata adalah seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang dan berkulit pucat.

"Si-Siap kau?" Tanya Sakura agak ketakutan karna wanita tersebut mengeluarkan lidahnya yang panjang membuat Sakura merinding.

 **[Katon : Gokakyou no Jutsu]**

 _ **Bwoosss!**_

Pandangan wanita atersebut langsung teralihkan oleh suara yang menyebutkan salah satu jutsu katon yang sering di gunakan pemilik element katon dan benar saja di kanannya sudah ada bola api besat yang mengarah padanya tapi masih bisa di hindari dengan mudah dengan cara melompat.

 _ **Boom!**_

"Belum selesai... **[Rasengan]** "

 _ **Duarr! Brakk!**_

Berhasil serangan tersebut mengenai wanita tadi hingga terhempas menabrak pohon membuat pohon tersebut roboh dan menimpa si wanita.

"Apa berhasil?" Tanya Menma yang di tidak di jawab sama sekali oleh dua rekannya "Kenpa kalian diam? Hey, jika aku bertanya jawab" ucap Menma yang kesal karna tidak ada yang menjawab sama sekali.

"Diamlah dan lihat di depanmu" ucap Sasuke datar kepada Menma yang langsung melihat kedepan langsung terbelalak karna kulit wanita tersebut lama kelamaan mengekupas.

"Me-Menjijikan" ucap Sakura merinding melihat kulit wanita tersebut yang mengelupas seperti ular dan membuat kulit di tubuh yang barunya banyak lendir.

"Khukhukhu kalian cukup hebat, kerja sama kalian apik meskipun si bumble gum itu tidak berguna" ucap wanita tersebut yang sekarang sudah sepenuhnya menjadi laki laki yang memiliki suara serak berat.

'Tidak berguna... Memang' ucap Sakura dalam hati karna dialah yang paling lemah dari pada kedua rekannya yang seorang ROTY di Akademi.

Menma melihat Sakura tertunduk hanya menggeram marah karna ucapan sosok di hadapanya itu pasti sangat melukai gadia berambut merah muda itu.

"Kau..." ucap Menma geram sambil menunjuk sosok di depannya "Sakura adalah teman tim kami, yang kau katakan itu salah Sakura adalah rekan yang berguna karna otak cerdasnya" ucap Menma dengan suara sinis yang di balas kekehan oleh sosok di depannya.

"Urusanku di sini hanya dengan si Uchiha..." ucap sosok tersebut sambil melihat Sasuke dan Sasuke hanya menatap bingung sosok di depannya.

"Hn, apa maumu denganku?" Ucap Sasuke datat dengan kuda kuda yang dia siapkan siapa tau lawannya menyerang tiba tiba.

"Hanya... INI"

 _ **Wush! Crak!**_

"Arrrrgggghhh" kepala sosok tersebut langsung memanjang mengarah pada Sasuke dan langsung menggigitnya membuat Sasuke meraung kesakitan setelah gigit Sasuke langsung terduduk sambil memegangi bahunya.

"Sa-Sasuke" ucap Memna dan Sakura yang langsung menghampiri Sasuke yang terduduk, Menma langsung menatap nyalang pada sosok di depannya langsung membuat segel tangan.

 **[ Fuuton : Kamikaze]**

 _ **Wusshh!**_

"Terlalu mudah, Namikaze..." ucap sosok di depan tersebut dengan tatapan meremehkan sambil melompat ke samping "Khe, kau tidak sama dengan kakakmu dia lebih berbakat, kau hanyalah kumpulan Chakra yang bodoh khukhukhu" lanjutnya dengan tatapan meremehkan kembali yang di perlihatkan.

"Nii-san? Apa hubunganmu dengan Nii-san, hah?" Ucap Menma dengan nada membentak di akhir meskipun tidak berpengaruh apapun pada sosok di depannya.

"Hubunganku dengan Naruto? Itu RA-HA-SI-A khukhukhu..." ucapnya dengan suara yang di buat buat "Dan Uchiha, datanglah padaku jika kau ingin membunuh'nya'" lanjutnya lalu menghilang menggunakan Shunsin.

'Apa magsudnya? Siapa yang ingin Sasuke bunuh?'

 **[Shi no Mori-Bagian Timur]**

Beda dengan Tim 7, Black Team sekarang masih belum menemui musuh dan menghadang mereka selama ini perjalanan mereka terbilang lancar karna tidak ada yang mengalami luka yang serius.

"Asuna apa tidak ada musuh yang mendekat?" Tanya Kirito yang di jawab gelengan Asuna tapi tiba tiba Naruto berhenti secara tiba tiba.

"Untuk sekarang kita sudah mendapatkan dua gulungan yang kita butuhkan jadi hindari musuh dan terus berjalan" ucap Naruto yang di balas anggukan Kirito dan Asuna.

Mereka langsung melanjutkan perjalanan yang sempat tertunda karna pembicaraan mereka tadi.

"Itu menaranya..." ucap Asuna melihat sebuah menara di sebelah kirinya "Ayo, itu tujuan kita" lanjut Asuna yang langsung memimpin perjalanan menuju menara yang sudah di depan mata mereka.

Mereka langsung melompat keatas menara yang terdapat tempat singgah dan ada beberapa Jounin pengawas yang menjaga di setiap sisi menara. Naruto, Asuna dan Kirito langsung menghampiri pengawas.

"Permisi..." ucap Asuna yang membuat pengawas langsung menengok dan melihat tiga Gennin "Dua gulungan ini harus di apakan, Shinobi-san?" Tanya Asuna karna memang tidak tau harus mengapakan gulungan tersebut.

"Oh, kalian sudah samapai? Eh? Hebat kalian memecahkan rekor Uchiha Itachi..." ucap Chuunin tersebut kepada Naruto, Asuna dan Kirito yang menatap bingung "Begini, Uchiha Itachi pernah menyelesaikan ujian tahap kedua dalam waktu 2 hari setengah dan kalian menyelesaikan ujian tahap kedua dalam waktu satu hari setengah" jelasnya yang mendapat anggukan dari ketiga Gennin tersebut.

"Dan gulungan ini?" Ucao Asuna sambil menunjukan dua gulungan.

"Oh, maaf hehehe.." ucap Chunnin sambil tertawa "Kalian hanya perlu membuka gulungan tersebut secara beraamaan" lanjutnya.

"Arigatou" ucap mereka secara bersamaan yang di balas anggukan, mereka langsung menjauh dari Chunnin lalu menaruh gukungan tersebut.

"Kirito buka yang ini..." ucap Asuna menyerahkan gulungan bumi pada Kirito "Di hitungan ketiga buka ok? Satu... dua... tiga" ucap Asuna yang langsung membuka gulungan bersamaan dengan Kirito.

 _ **Bofft!**_

Muncul kumpulan Asap dari gulungan tersebut yang lumayan tebal, setelah lama kumpulan asap tersebut hilang terlihatlah seorang wanita yang sangat mereka kenal.

"Anko-sensei" ucap mereka bertiga secara bersamaan yang di balas cengiran dan lambain tangan oleh Anko.

"Yo..." ucap Anko menyapa lalu melihat ketiga muridnya "Kalian bersih sekali, apa kalian tidak mendapatkan musuh kuat?" Tanya Anko yang di jawab anggukan oleh ketiga muridnya.

"Hum, kami juga mendapatkan tiga gulungan karna musuh yang kami lawan tidak terlalu kuat" ucap Asuna sambil mengangguk ngangguk "Aku juga sudah membunuh..." lanjut Asuna dengan cepat sambil mengangkat tangan dan menunjuka cengirannya.

'Dia bangga sekali membunuh' batin Naruto, Kirito dan Anko yang sweetdrop karna melihat Asuna yang dengan bangganya memberitau bahwa dirinya telah membunuh.

"Ba-Baiklah Asuna, sekarang kalian boleh istirahat sebelum ujian tahap ketiga di mulai" ucap Anko tersenyum lalu mempersilahkan muridnya beristirahat.

"Ha'i" ucap Naruto, Kirito dan Asuna serempak lalu mendudukan diri mereka.

 **[SkipTime - Tahap Ketiga]**

Sekarang semua peserta yang lolos telah berbaris di depan Yondaime Hokage dan salah satu Jounin Konoha yaitu Genma yang akan menjadi wasit di ujian tahap ketiga.

"Perhatiannya..." ucap Hokage yang memakai juba dan topi caping kebanggaannya "Ini adalah babak pereleminasian karna jumlah yang lulus terlalu banyak jadi akan dia dakan babak pereliminasia sama seperti babak final nanti ini adalah babak individual dan ini tidak menjamin kalian tidak bertemu teman satu tim atau satu desa di babak ini yang menang akan melaju ke final jadi saya ucapkan selamat bertarung" ucap Hokage mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"YEEAAHHH! MENMA-SAMA PASTI MENANG"

"YEEAAHHH"

Semua penonton langsung berteriak heboh karna sebentat lagi ujian akan di mulai seperti yang di dengar yang paling banyak mendapat dukungan adalah Menma.

"Baiklah... uhuk... peraturannya adalah kalian tidak boleh... uhuk... membunuh, bagi yang membunuh... uhuk... akan di diskualifikasi dan lihatlah layar di sana" ucap Genma sambil menunjuk layar besar di atas "Di sana nanti... uhuk... akan muncul siapa melawan... uhuk... siapa" lanjutnya dengan batuk yang belum berhenti membuat semua peserta ujian sweetdrop.

Tiba tiba ada salah satu di barisan sebelah kanan yang mengangkat tangan dia adalah seorang remaja memakai kaca mata dan berambut abu abu.

"Saya ingin mengindurkan diri karna terlalu lelah" ucapnya sambil menatap Genma yang mencari sesuatu.

"Kabuto Yakushi... Baiklah jika itu maumu" ucap Genma. Kabuto langsung melangkah menuju tangga untuk keatas "Mengundian di mulai..." ucap Genma, semua peserta langsung mengaligkan pandangannya ke layar melihat siapa lawan siapa.

 **Kirigaya Kazuto (Konoha) vs Ijuin Takeshi (Suna)** -OC-

"Yang tidak bertanding silahkan naik ke atas..." ucap Genma yang di turuti langsung semua peserta kecuali dua peserta yang akan bertarung.

"Kirigaya Kazuto..." ucap Genma yang langsung di balas anggukan Kirito "Ijuin Takeshi" lanjutnya melihat peserta yang satu lagi di balas anggukan juga.

"HAJIME"

"Menyerehlah kau ti-Hah? Ke-Kemana dia?" Ucap Ijuin sambil mengedarkan pandangannya mencari Kirito yang tidak ada di tempat.

"Kau lengah"

 _ **Buagh! Brak!**_

Kirito langsung menendang pinggang kanan Ijuin yang membuat Ijuin terpental dan menabrak dinding dengan keras sehingga membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

 **[Fuuton : Shinkuha]**

 _ **Wush!**_

Ijuin membuat banyak angin tipis yang tajam dan mengarah pada Kirito, Kirito terus menghindari semua angin yang menerjangnya sayangnya ada satu yang mengenai bahunya.

 _ **Crassh!**_

"Kita seimbang..." ucap Ijuin yang langsung melesat kearah Kirito dengan kecepatan yang lumayan tapi lambat bagi Kirito.

Setelah sampai di depan Kirito, Ijuin langsung mengarahkan pukulannya pada wajah Kirito tapi bisa di hindari dengan mudah tidak mau hanya diam Kirito melayangkan kaki kananya dan menendang perut Ijuin.

 _ **Tak!**_

 **[Fuuton : Kamikaze]**

Mata Kirito langsung melebar karna musuhnya membuat jutsu yang sangat dekat dengannya tidak bisa menghindar Kirito hanya menyilangkan tangannya.

 _ **Crash! Crash! Brak!**_

"Arrrrgggghhh" Kirito langsung melayang menabrak tembok yang berada di belakangnya dengan sangat keras dan juga jurus Fuuton yang mengenai dirinya.

 _ **Zreet! Grebb!**_

'Hah? Apa ini? Perban? Lucu sekali' batin Ijuin melihat perban yang melilit kakinya, Ijuin langsung mencoba memotong perban tersebut tapi tidak bisa.

"Percuma..." ucap sebuah suara di balik kumpulan debu yang sudah menipis "Kau tau perban ini sekuat baja jadi tidak mudah memotongnya" lanjutnya sambil menarik perban yang ia pegang membuat Ijuin juga tertarik.

"Hwaaaaa"

 _ **Brak! Brak! Brak!**_

Dengan tidak ada rasa ampun Kirito membanting tubuh Ijuin yang terikat oleh perban miliknya membuat Ijuin menabrak dinding dan tanah beberapa kali.

"BAJINGAN... **[Fuuton : Daitopa]** " Ijuin langsung menciptakan jurus Fuuton saat masih di udara, jurus tersebut langsung mengarah pada Kirito yang masih memegang perbannya.

 _ **Duarr!**_

"Arrrrgggghhh" Kirito langsung terpental karna tidak bisa menghindari jurus yang di lakukan Ijuin.

 _ **Brak! Brak! Boomm!**_

Kirito berhenti karna menabrak dinding sangat keras hingga dinding retak karna saking kerasnya Kirito menghantam dinding.

 _ **Tap! Tap! Tap!**_

Ijuin melangkah dan berhenti di hadapan Kirito yang masih terduduk dengan beberapa bagian di tubuhnya yang mengeluarkan dara bekas terkena jurus Fuuton milik Ijuin.

 _ **Greb!**_

Ijuin langsung menjambak rambut Kirito dan mengangkatnya hingga Kirito berdiri sambil meringis kesakitan, Ijuin menatap Kirito dengan pandangan benci yang sangat kentara.

 _ **Duakh!**_

"Apa kau sudah ingat aku?" Ucap Ijuin yang sebelumnya menabrakan kepala bagian belakang Kirito pada dinding di belakangnya.

 _ **Duakh! Duakh! Duakh!**_

"Sekarang apa kau ingat aku?" Tanya Ijuin kembali sambil menatap tajam Kirito yang hanya mengeleng lemah "Tidak, apa kau ingat perempuan yang kau bunuh saat di Takigakure? Perempuan berambut coklat pendek?" Lanjut Ijuin masih dengan menatap tajam Kirito.

"Di-Dia..." "Apa kau sudah mengingatnya? Dia adalah kakakku" ucap Ijuin yang membuat Kirito melebarkan matanya karna dia memang pernah melihat wanita itu di Takigakure.

 _ **Bruk!**_

Ijuin langsung menjatuhkan Kirito ketanah tapi tidak sampai di situ Ijuin langsung mencengkram leher Kirito dan langsung melempat Kirito.

 _ **Brak! Brak! Brak!**_

Kirito berguling guling karna di lempar oleh Ijuin ke tengah lapangan, Ijuin langsung melangkah menghampiri Kirito yang mencoba berdiri.

"Ka-Kau adik dari Lucy?" Tanya Kirito yang masih mencoba berdiri setelah berhasil berdiri Kirito langsung menheluarkan kedua pedangnya.

 _ **Buagh!**_

"Ohok..." Kirito langsung memuntahkan darah segar dari dalam mulutnya "Ma-Maaf ta-tapi aku tidak mem-membunuhnya" ucap Kirito terbata karna menahan sakit di berutnya yang mendapat pukulan keras dari Ijuin.

"Kau masih mengelak bajingan..." ucap Ijuin lalu mengeluarkan sebuah tanto biasa dan berniat menebas kepala Kirito yang masih berlutut.

 _ **Trang!**_

"Maaf aku tidak berniat mati di sini" semua yang ada di sana langsung melebarkan matanya karna kecepatan Kirito menahan tanto milik Ijuin.

 _ **Trang! Trang! Trang!**_

"Lucy menyelamatkan hidupku..." ucap Kirito kepada Ijuin yang masih mebatapnya penuh benci.

"JANGAN BANYAK BICARA" teriak Ijuin yang langsung melesat kearah Kirito dengan tanto yang siap menusuk Kirito begitupula Kirito yang melesat dengan dua pedangnya.

"HYAAAAAAHHHH"

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Yeaah, udah up chapter 9... Ada yang menganggap fic ini masuk Crossover tapi ada juga yang biasa biasa aja, jujur saya juga baru sadar jika ini masuk Crossover (Mungkin) mohon di maklumi karna saya termasuk newbie di dunia fanfic hahaha... Saya minta maaf juga jika chapter chapter sekarang agak ngebosenin dan mengecewakan banyak pembaca, kalo di bilang saya terkesan memaksakan yah mungkin karna saya lagi sibuk cari telolet :v... gak gak saya sibuk kerja sekarang jadi maaf jika up lama, crita yang ngebosenin dan dll.

Balas Reviev :

NetorareItems : Sankyu nih lanjut.

Vilan616 : Erza jadi pair kyaknya tapi gak bakalan sekaki pandang langsuk 'Nyek' tapi bakalan ada proses dan konflik di antara NaruErza. Kuchiyose? Kalo buat Kuchiyose masing masing kyaknya cuma NaruErza yang punya karna klo kebanyakan ane pusing hahaha tapi nanti bakalan ada Kuchiyose Black Team bukan Kuchiyose individual (mungkin)

666-usename : Lemon? Lemon juice ahahaha... Santai bro masih lumayan lama.

.980 : Sankyu.

Ayue Cherry : Sankyu.

Urant Banjar : Yoi nih dah lanjut.

xkaito zeze : Nih lanjut.

DeniTria : Iyah hahaha... Maaf kalo gak sesuai harapan.

uzumaki-irat : Maaf banget ngecewain karna terlalu banyak karakter anime lain, maaf.

SintaDewi468 : Senjutsu naga? Entah nanti saya pikirin lagi, sankyu untuk idenya.

RayNaruKushi : Sebenernya saya bakalan pake saran anda di semi-final ujian Chunnin bukan tahap eleminasi. saran anda saya pake nanti sankyu.

uzumaki kuro : Entah, jadi terus baca fic gaje ini biar tau ahahaha

DAMARWULAN : Jika pertama bertemu tidak tapi di pertengahan bakalan ada konflik ErzaNaru mungkin.

Lucifer : Sedikit penjelasan sari saya. Jika mau membuat jurus combinasi (aingin membuat api lebih besar) itu harus menyeimbangkan chakra masing masing jutsu jadi kalo chakra fuuton lebih kuat dari katon yah katon bakalan kalah, kalo gak salah.

Uzumaki maelstrom : Belum, nanti Naru bakalan berburu Kuchiyose bersama Erza (mungkin)

Laffayate : X-over, kah? Saya baru sadar lho hahaha... maaf maaf.

Archise : Souka hahaha... Kuchiyose Naru dapet tapi nanti dan untuk Kazuto n Asuna entah ane pusing mikirinnya kemungkinan besar gak bakalan punya. Cinta pandangan pertama hahahaha gak lah nanti bakalan ada prosesnya, untuk battle ErzaNartu mungkin nanti di shepuden pertengahan lah bakalan ada konflik ErzaNaru.

Ok, sankyu untuk yang Review, Favorit and Follow karna itu adalag penyemangat untuk para Author untuk terus berkarya di dunia Fanfic.

Akira Elgan log out.


	10. Chapter 10

The Legacy

Author : Akira Elgan

Declaimed : Anime yang bersankutan bukan punya saya.

Pair : Naruto x (? ) Kirito x Asuna.

Rate : M

Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Family, Fantasi and Romance ( Maybe )

Warning : Newbie, KenjutsuNaru, OOC, OC, AliveMinatoKushina, EYD Dll.

Chapter 10

.

.

.

.

 **[Kirito vs Ijuin]**

 _ **Trang! Trang! Trang!**_

Kirito dan Ijuin melesat dengan beberapa serangan yang bisa di tahan oleh masing masing, kecepatan dan keahlian Kenjutsu mereka berdua membuat semua melongo melihatnya.

Kirito menebas secara horizontal di bagian dada Ijuin tapi berhasil di hindari dengan cara melompat kebelakang sedikit tidak mau hanya menghindar Ijuin langsung mengaliri element angin pada tantonya dan menyerang balik Kirito.

 _ **Trang!**_

Kirito berhasil menahan tebasan vertikal tadi dengan sempurna lalu memberikan dorongan sedikit pada pedang hitam yang di gunakan menahan tersebut sehingga Ijuin agak oleng tapi berhasil di tangani oleh Ijun yang bersalto kebelakang.

Saat masih berada di udara dan posisi kepala yang di bawah Ijuin memutar tubuhnya sehingga berhadapan dengan Kirito lalu membuat segel tangan.

 **[Fuuton : Kamikaze]**

 _ **Wush!**_

 **[Slash Fang]**

 _ **Boom!**_

Kumpulan debu tercipta di tengan pertarungan antara Kirito dan Ijuin. Tidak menyia nyiakan kesempatan Kirito mencoba melesat menmbus kumpulan debu tersebut tapi niatnya terhalang oleh tiga kunai yang mengarah kepadanya.

 _ **Trang! Trang! Greb!**_

Kirito berhasil menahan dua kunai tadi dengan sempur dan menangkap satu kunai dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas lalu memutar tubuhnya melihat kebelakang yang sudah ada Ijuin dengan tanto yang siap menembus dada Kirito.

 _ **Trang! Krak!**_

'Kuat sekali...' batin Kirito yang melihat kunai yang dia gunakan untuk menahan tersebut retak dan kemudian hancur berkeping keping.

 _ **Buagh!**_

Kirito harus rela wajah putihnya terkena tendangan kaki kanan Ijuin yang lumayan keras hingga membuatnya terhuyung kesamping tidak sampai di situ Ijuin juga mencoba membelah tubuh Kirito menggunakan tanto miliknya.

 _ **Trang!**_

Serangan Ijuin berhasil di tahan dengan cepat oleh Kirito yang masih belum menyentuh tanah dengan tubuh yang belum seimbang, Kirito mengeluarkan satu perban miliknya dan di arahkan ke pagar pembatas.

 _ **Greb! Wush!**_

Kirito langsung tertarik oleh perban yang ia lilitkan pada pagar pembatas tersebut sehingga dirinya menapak pada tembok dan berpegangan pada perbannya.

 _ **Wush! Cleb!**_

Kirito melihat kesamping kanan yang ada sebuah kunai yang menancap hasil lemparan Ijuin yang terpasang sebuah kertas peledak yang sudah terbakar sebagian.

 _ **Duarr!**_

Semua penonton langsung berdiri dari kursi mereka tidak terkecuali sang Yondaime Hokage dan Yondaime Kazekage yang menyaksikan pertarungan sengit dua Gennin dari desa mereka masing masing.

"Anda memiliki Gennin berbakat Hokage-dono" ucap Kazekage yang di balas anggukan oleh Minato dengan sebuah senyum tipis di wajahnya.

 **[Back To Fight]**

Semua penonton masih penasaran dengan keadaan Kirito yang masih terhalang oleh debu tebal hasil ledakan tersebut setelah lama menunggu akhirnya debu tersebut hilang dan tidak menamakan siapapun dari kumpulan debu tersebut.

 _ **Zreet! Greb!**_

Ijuin langsung melebarkan matanya karna perban milik Kirito yang berhasil melilit kedua kakinya dengan sangat kuat.

 _ **Krak! Krak! Buagh!**_

Ijuin langsung melayang akibat pukulan keras Kirito yang muncul dari dalam tanah mengenai dagu miliknya sehingga sedikit darah keluar dari sudud bibirnya.

Tidak mau membuang kesempatan Kirito langsung melompat jauh menyusul Ijuin yang lebih dulu berada di atas setelah sejajar perlahan di kaki Kirito mengeluarkan sesuatu mirip asap hitam tebal yang bergerak liar.

"Dengan ini berakhir sudah..."

 _ **Buagh!**_

 _ **Poft!**_

Semua orang termasuk Kirito melebarkan matanya karna yang Kirito serang hanyalah sebuah batang kayu yang telah hancur menjadi dua bukan Ijuin.

"Mencariku?"

 _ **Jleb!**_

" _ **Cough**_..." Kirito langsung memuntahkan darah segar dari dalam mulutnya dengan lumayan banyak karna perut belakang miliknya terkena tusuk tanto milik Ijuin sehingga menembus hingga depan dengan darah yang mengucur.

 _ **Crash! Buagh!**_

Tidak cukup sampai di situ Ijuin langsung mencabut tantonya dengan paksa dan langsung menendang Kirito dengan kaki kanannya sehingga Kirito terhempas kesisi arena.

 _ **Boom!**_

Kirito berhenti setelah menabtak tembok dengan sangat keras membuat semua penonton langsung membeku melihatnya karna ini sudah bukan pertarungan Gennin lagi, ini sudah bisa di kategorikan pertarungan Jounin karna dua Gennin tersebut memiliki kekuatan di atas rata rata.

"A-Apa dia ka-kalah?"

"Mereka berdua hebat"

"A-Aku tidak percaya ini"

 _ **Tap!**_

Ijuin menapakan kakinya dengan sempurna dan langsung berjalan perlahan kearah kumpulan asap tersebut dengan pandangan yang tajam dan aura intimidasi mengerikan.

Tapi langkah Ijuin harus terhenti karna aura tenang tapi mengerikan yang berpusat di tubuh Kirito. lama kelamaan debu tersebut yang awalnya berwarna coklat menjadi hitam pekat dan langsung menyebar kesegala arah membuat semua penonton tidak bisa melihat keadaan di tengah arena begitu pula Ijuin yang menyiagakan dirinya.

"Maaf tapi kami semua spesial" ucapan Naruto yang berada atas tersebut membuat semua orang bingung kecuali beberapa orang yang tau arti 'Spesial' yang di ucapkan Naruto.

Di tengah arena asap tersebut masih terus menyebar mengumbar aura tenang yang lama kelamaan menjadi aura liar begitupula dengan pergerakan asap yang semakin liar membuat Ijuin berkeringat dingin.

 **[Fuuton : Daitopa]**

 _ **Wush!**_

'Siap asap ini tidak mau menghilang' batin Ijuin yang tadi mencoba menyingkirkan asap hitam Kirito menggunakan Fuuton miliknya tapi asap tersebut bahkan tidak bergerak oleh anginnya.

 _ **Tap!**_

"Lucy adalah penyelamatku, dia mengorbankan nyawanya untuk melindungiku orang asing yang sama sekali tidak dia kenal..." suara Kirito menggema di segala arah sehingga membuat Ijuin kebingungan mencari keberadaan Kirito dengan geram.

"Dia rela hangus terkena api milik musuh yang di arahkan kepadaku yang malah di halangi oleh tubuhnya, aku akan membalas budinya dengan cara tidak mati..." suara Kirito lama kelamaan semaki dingin dan datar, suara tanpa emosi yang membuat si pendengar mengetahui jika Kirito sudah banyak menelan pil pahit dunia Shinobi.

 _ **Tap!**_

Ijuin melihat kebelakang dan yang dia lihat adalah asap yang lama kelamaan membelah menjadi dua bagian tanpa Ijuin duga ternyata Kirito muncul dari dalam asap tersebut dengan dua pedang yang ia genggam erat dan wajah tanpa emosi.

 _ **Crash! Crash!**_

"Arrrrgggghhh... Sialan keluar" ucap Ijuin dengan wajah yang menggambarkan kesakitan setelah kedua betisnya terkena sayatan pedang Kirito yang langsung tenggelam dalam asap lagi.

'Kemana dia? Dia pasti akan melakukan serangan yang sama seperti tadi' batin Ijuin dengan tanto yang sudah siap di selimuti element angin dan mata yang tidak henti hentinya melirik kiri-kanan-atas- bawah-belakang tanda Ijuin sangat berhati hati dalam menghadapi jurus milik Kirito yang mirip seperti jurus Zabuza Momochi.

 _ **Tap!**_

'Kiri...' batin Ijuin langsung melesat ke kiri dan menghilang dengan asap yang menyelimutinya tapi setiap tebasan Ijuin menyayat udara dan membuat beberapa kali asap hitam Kirito terbelah.

 _ **Buagh!**_

"Akh.." Ijuin sedikit meringia merakana pukulan di pipi kanannya yang di lakukan oleh Kirito membuat Ijuin terhuyung tapi sebelum Ijuin jatuh pukulan kembali Ijuin terima di dadanya sehingga di jatuh kebelakang.

 _ **Greb! Buagh!**_

Kirito mencengkram kerah baju Ijuin dengan kuat memaksa Ijuin berdiri lalu memberikan hadih beruapa Uppercut yang membuat Ijuin terpental keatas dan di atas penderitaan Ijuin tidak berakhir karna harus menerima beberapa tebasan dan pikulan di tubuhnya.

 _ **Buagh! Crash! Buagh!**_

Ijuin sudah tidak bisa melawan dan hanya pasrah akan keadaannya saat ini, setidaknya dia sudah mencoba untuk melawan dengan sekuat tenaga yang di miliki dan kemampuan yang dia miliki juga sayangnya Kirito masih berada di atasnya.

 **[Di Tempat Penonton]**

Semua penonton harus terperangah bahkan ada yang mengusap ngusap matanya dengan kasar karna mereka tidak bisa melihat apa apa selain asap hitam yang sangat tebal dan juga mendengar suara jeritan Ijuin.

"Hiashi bisa kau melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam?" Ucap Yondaime Hokage kepada Hiashi yang tidak jauh darinya dan di balas anggukan oleh Hiashi.

 **[Byakugan]**

"Ha~h... Gomen, Hokage-sama" ucap Hiashi yang tidak bisa melihat apapun bahkan setelah menggunakan Doujutsu kebanggaan Clan Hyuuga yaitu Byakugan yang terkenal bisa melihat tembus pandang dan memiliki pengelihayan 360º.

"Sensoric..." ucap sang Hokage tidak menyerah dengan menyuruh beberapa Sensoric-nin untuk mendeteksi Chakra dua peserta yang berada di dalam asap tebal tersebut.

Semua Ninja yang memiliki Sensor langsung memfokuskan diri mereka masing masing untuk merasakan Chakra kedua peserta terutama Ijuin yang sempat mengeluarkan jeritan kesakitan.

Bakhan Ninja sekaliber Kazekage dan Hokage harus konsentrasi extra untuk merasakan Chakra dan para anggota Clan Hyuuga juga tidak mau hanya diam tidak membantu tapi tetap hasilnya sama. Tidak ada yang bisa merasakan dan melihat apapun.

"As-Asap apa ini?"

"In-Ini mirip jurus Nidaime-sama"

Semua langsung melihat kerah Ninja Suna yang memiliki surai putih karna uban, merasa di perhatikan Ninja tersebut masih terlihat santai dan dengan perlahan menghela nafas.

"Nidaime-sama memiliki sebuah jurus Genjutsu yang sangat kuat yang membuat lawan terperangkan di dimensi yang hanya warna hitam dan korban tidak bisa melihat apapun tapi dalam jurus tersebut korban masih bisa merasakan Chakra atau mendeteksi keberadaan Nidaime-sama meakipun sulit dan dari sejarah yang bisa mematahkan jurus tersebuh harus memiliki Chakra setingkat Jounin ke atas atau Doujutsu Sharinggan karna Uchiha Madara dan Uchiha Izuna pernah mematahkan Genjutsu tersebut menggunakan Sharinggan yang sudah mencapai tahap Mangekyou, yang aku tau hanya segitu karna aku membaca beberapa jurus milik Nidaime-sama dan sejarahnya di perpustakaan Konoha beberapa tahun lalu" ucap Ninja tersebut panjang lebar menjelaskan jurus yang hampir sama dengan yang di pakai Kirito sekarang membuat semua orang kaget mendengar penjelasan tersebut.

'Bahkan di jurus Nidaime-sama pengguna masih bisa di deteksi tapi ini... Sial sulit di jelaskan oleh kata kata' batin Kazekage dengan mata yang masih melebar dan keringat dingin yang mengucur di dahinya.

"Ba-Bagaiman ini Hokage-sama? Ijuin bisa mati?" Tanya salah satu Ninja Suna dengan gelisah mungkin dia memiliki hubungan darah dengan Ijuin terlihat dari wajah mereka yang lumayan mirip.

"Enta-" "Hokage-sama, Kazekage-sama... Lihat di sana" ucap Genma yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat kedua Kage tersebut melihat pertarungan.

Semua langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sesuatu yang di tunjuk oleh Genma dan semua orang bisa melihat seorang gadis berambut coklat terang menggunakan baju putih di lapisi sebuah jaket mantel mirip punya Anko tapi berwarna putih dan lebih panjang dan rok merah yang berdiri di pagar pembatas sebuah panah putih terang dengan busur panah cahaya yang di arahkan ke arena.

"A-Apa yang Asuna lakukan?" Ucap Hokage dengan wajah penarsaran sambil merentangkan tangan kanannya mengisaratkan beberapa Jounin yang akan mencegah tindakan Asuna.

 **[Tempat Gennin-Jounin Sensei]**

Beberapa menit sebelum Asuna menciptakan sebuh panah cahaya semua Gennin dan Jounin Sensei yang hadir manatap ngeri pada kumpulan asap hitam tersebut bahkan Kakashi dan Sasuke sudah menggunakan Sharinggan milik mereka masing masing

Sasuke yang baru sampai tahap dua Tamoe hanya mendecih kesal karna tidak bisa melihat apapun bahkan Kakashi yang memakai Mangekyou Sharinggan pun tidak bisa menembus asap yang sangat pekat itu.

"Asuna apa kau mengetahui sesuatu tentang jurus ini? Kau kan kekasihnya orang yang paling dekat dengan Kirito" ucap Anko sambil menatap harap pada Asuna yang hanya menggeleng lemah membuat Anko dan yang lain menghela nafas.

"Asuna kau memiliki element cahaya yang kuat, coba kau tembakan salah satu jurusmu yang bisa meledak seperti tombak tapi yang lebih kuat" ucap Naruto yang membuat semua orang kaget mendengarnya, itu sama saja membunuh peserta yang berada di arena.

"Ha-Ha'i..." ucap Asuna terpaksa karna tidak ada pilihan lain selain menghancurkan asap mikik Kirito dengan sesuatu yang berlawanan. Gelap dan terang.

Asuna lalu merentangkan tangannya dengan tangan kanan yang sengaja lebih di kedepankan dan tangan kiri yang di tekuk kebelakang seperti menarik sesuatu lalu lama kelamaan di tangan kanan Asuna tercipta cahaya yang lumayan banyak dan memanjang keatas serta kebawah secara simbang mendajikannya sebuah panah lalu di tangan kiri Asuna memunculkan cahaya yang memadat menjadi sebuah busur panah yang siap dia lepaskan.

"I-Itu terlihat me-mengerikan" ucapan Sakura di balas anggukan oleh yang lain yang melihat panah Asuna memancarkan aura mencekam bagi semua yang hadir menyaksikan ujian Chunnin tahun ini.

Asuna lalu menarik busur panah dengan lebih kuat agar melesat lebih cepat dan kuat begitupula dengan ledakan yang akan di ciptakan nanti meskipun Asuna menarik hanya dengan kekingkin tapi tetap kecepatan busur tersebut akan sama yang membedakan hanya efek ledakan yang tercipta nantinya.

"Arahkan ke tengah arena.." ucap Naruto yang di balas angguka oleh Asuna lalu membidik tengaj arena.

"Sekarang..."

 _ **Wush! Jleb! Duarr!**_

Semua orang langsung menutup mata mereka masing masing karna ledakan tadi sangat besar dan menimbulkan hempasan angin yang sangat kuat juga membuat asap hitam milik Kirito perlahan menghilang tapi hanya setengah arena saja dan tidak memperlihatkan Kirito maupun Ijuin.

Tapi lama kelamaan asap tersebut seperti tersedot oleh sesuatu yang membuat asap Kirito perlahan menghilang keseluruhan. Semua penonton langsung berdiri penasaran dengan hasil pertandingan pertama yang sangat sengit tersebut.

Setelah sekian lama asap tersebut ternyata kembali kepada sang pengguna yaitu Kirito, semua penonton terperangah melihat Kirito yang berdiri dengan bola mata yang menjadi hitam tanpa putih setitikpun membuat semua orang ngeri melihatnya dan tidak berani menatap langsung mata Kirito.

 _ **Bruk!**_

Pandangan semua orang teralihkan karna mendengar suara sesuatu yang terjatuh dan benar saja itu adalah tubuh Ijuin yang di lumuri darah dan sayatan di sekujur tubuhnya yang tersungkur tidak berdaya di lantai arena.

 _ **Tap!**_

"Sudah cukup..." ucap Genma yang turun langsung menengahi Kirito dan Ijuin, Genma langsung berlari kecil kearah Ijuin memeriksa denyut nadi Ijuin yang sangat lemah dan detak jantung yang sangat pelan.

"Pemenangnya adalah Kirigaya Kazuto..." ucap Genma mengumumkan pemenang pertatungan pertama di ujian Chunnin tahap pereleminasian tersebut.

"Tahun sekarang pantas di sebut tahunnya para monster bukan begitu?" Ucap Hatake Kakashi kepada rekannya sesama Jounin Sensei yang berada di sampingnya.

"Kau benar Kakashi dan Konoha sangat beruntung memiliki Gennin seperti Kirito, meskipun kita tidak tau asal usulnya tapi di berbakat" ucap salah satu wanita berambut hitam ikal menggunakan baju yang seperti terbuat dari perban dengan pandangan masih tertuju pada Kirito yang berjalan menuju tangga.

"Dia muridku..." ucap seseorang yang berada di belakang ternyata Anko yang sedang bersidekap dada dengan mata tertutup dan senyum sombong yang di tunjukan olehnya.

"Ya ya terserah kau Anko" ucap Kurenai pada sahabatnya yang masih dengan gaya sombongnya "Apa kau tau tentang jurus tadi, Anko?" Tanya Kurenai yang membuat Anko sadar lalu menatap serius Kurenai sambil mengusap dagunya.

"Jujur aku tidak mengajari apa apa pada Kirito dan Asuna karna mereka baru masuk setelah ujian Chunnin akan di mulai, kalian taukan aku ini salah satu pengawas ujian Chunnin tahap kedua jadi aku tidak sempat mengajarinya" jelas Anko yang menandakan dia tidak tau apa apa tentang jurus miliki Kirito.

"Ya aku tau dia adalah salah satu tawanan Root" ucapan Kakashi yang membuat semua orang kaget kecuali Anko yang memang sudah mengetahuinya sejak awal.

"Tawanan Root? Apa maksudmu Kakashi?" Tanya Guy dengan pandangan penasaran begitupula dengan yang lain juga menatap Kakashi dengan pandangan yang sama.

"Beberapa minggu lalu Naruto menyusup ke markas Root dan membebaskan Kirito serta Asuna..." ucap Kakashi yang membuat semua kaget lagi "Aku menemuinya di arah Shi no Mori karna dia memberi sinyal berupa jurus katon yang di tembakan keatas dan itu berhasil memancing beberapa Anbu Konoha dan aku karna dia sadar tanpa rencana mustahil mengalahkan Root yang mengepung Naruto dan Kirito saat itu" jelas Kakashi yang di balas anggukan oleh semua orang.

"Naruto melawan Sasuke" semua mengalihkan pandangannya pada suara tersebut yang ternyata adalah Asuma yang sedang memandang layar besar menunjukan dua foto serta nama peserta yang bertarung.

Semua Jounin Sensei langsung melihat kearah layar juga seperti Asuma dan mereka menahan nafas beberapa saat karna menurut mereka pertarungan ini pantas di jadikan final.

"Ini terlalu awal"

"Dua prodigy akan bertarung"

"Konoha akan kehilangan salah satu prodigy" ucapan Anko langsung di balas anggukab oleh semua rekannya yang masib terpaku akan nama dua peserta yang akan bertarung.

"Dua anak dengan rasa kesepian yang akan bertarung...

 **[Uzumaki Naruto vs Uchiha Sasuke]**

Sasuke langsung menyeringai melihat siapa lawannya, Sasuke memang sejak ujian kelulusan di Akademi dia selalu berambisi melawan Naruto dan menunjukan bahwa dirinyalah yang terbaik. Uchiha dan Arogan beda tipis.

Sedangkan dengan Naruto dia masih tetap santai mengetahui siapa yang menjadi lawannya di babak pereleminasian, sedikitnya Naruto memang senang bisa melawan seorang Uchiha lebih tepannya dia ingin lebih mengetahui tentang Sharinggan yang Uchiha agungkan itu.

"Uchiha Sasuke? Jadi dia Uchiha terakhir di Konoha" ucap Asuna sambil memandang Sasuke yang berjalan menuju tangga yang di gunakan peserta untuk turun ke arena pertarungan.

"Kau temuilah Kirito dia pasti berada di ruang medis karna luka tusuknya tadi" ucap Naruto sambil berjalan menjauh dari Asuna dan menuju tangga menuju tengah arena yang sudah di isi oleh Genma selaku wasit dan Sasuke yang akan menjadi lawannya.

Setelah menuruni tangga akhirnya Naruto dan Sasuke saling berhadapan, semua penonton penasaran bagaimana pertarungan antara dua prodigy tersebut yang menarik adalah kesuanya pengguna jurus katon perbedaan mereka hanga ada di Kenjutsu.

"Kalian siap..." ucap Genma melihat Naruto dan Sasuke secara bergantian, Genma sangat menyayangkan pertatungan antara Naruto dan Sasuke karna Konoha akan kehilangan satu kandidat kuat juara di ujian Chunnin ini.

"HAJIME..."

 _ **Wush! Tak! Tak!**_

Sasuke langsung melesat dengan cepat terkesan buru buru dan ceroboh membuat semua serangannya berhasil di tahan dengan baik oleh Naruto.

Tidak menyerah sampai di situ Sasuke menendang lurus dada Naruto tapi bisa di tahan oleh Naruto dengan menyilangkan tangannya tanpa di duga Sasuke melayangkan kaki yang satunya lagi dengan gerakan yang sama membuat pertahanan Naruto roboh dan membuka celah untuk Sasuke menyerangng.

 **[Katon : Gokakyou no Jutsu]**

 _ **Bwosh!**_

Sasuke mengelurkan api dari dalam mulutnya, api tersebut terus mendekati Naruto dengan cepat tapi Naruto hanya menatap datar api milik Sasuke dan saat api tersebut semakin mendekat Naruto menyentuh udara kosong di depan wajahnya menjadi penengah antara dia dan Sasuke.

 _ **Clak!**_

 **[Mirror Water]**

 _ **Boom!**_

'Berhasil... Tidak, ini terlalu mencurigakan dia Ninja yang kuat dan itu hanya serangan kecil' batin Sasuke merasakan kecurigaan dari mulai Naruto yang tidak menghindari serangannya dan wajah datar Naruto.

"UCHIHA ITU BERHASIL"

"MUSTAHIL"

"DIA PASTI GOSONG"

Semua penonton bersorak menyambut serangan pertama Sasuke yang mereka fikir akan menjadi serangan pertama dan terakhir di pertandingan ini tapi berbeda lagi dengan Ninja yang mempunyai pengelihatan yang sangat jeli.

"Riak air?..." semua pandangan para Jounin Sensei dan Gennin langsung teralihkan pada suara Kakashi yang tadi berucap "Tadi sebelum api Sasuke mengenai, Naruto sempat menyentuh udara kosong di depan api Sasuke dan tercipta riak air yang memang tidak besar tapi aku tidak tau apa maksud Naruto tadi" jelas Kakashi yang memang sempat melihat jurus Naruto tadi.

Debu hasil ledakan tersebut belum hilang dan Sasuke juga belum menurunkan sikap siaga yang dia bangun sejak awal sambil menatap debu yang menutupi Naruto akibat serangannya tadi.

 _ **Bwosh!**_

Sasuke langsung mundur beberapa langkah karna melihat api panjang di balik kumpulan debu yang menutupi Naruto, lama kelamaan api tersebut semakin mendekat dengan suara telapak kaki yang terdengar semakin mendekat.

"Jurus pertama sempat gagal..." ucap sebuah suara yang Sasuke yakini itu adalah suara milik Naruto "Tapi yang ini tidak akan gagal" lanjut suara tersebut dari balik kumpulan debu yang sudah sangat menipis dan menampilkan Naruto dengan katana yang di selimuti api.

"Ba-Bagaiman bisa?" Ucap Sasuke tergagap melihat katana Naruto yang di selimuti oleh api yang bergerak liar membuatnya semakin mengerikan untuk di pandang.

"Bisa... Saat kau mengekuarkan api tadi aku hanya menahan sebagian dan sebagian lagi menuju kearahku tapi aku ingat sesuatu bahwa aku tidak sengaja menumpahkan minyak ke katana milikku dan lupa di bersihkan jadi aku mengambil ke untungan dari apimu tadi yang membakar katana milikku" ucap Naruto yang membuat Sasuke geram karna jurus yang dia lancarkan malah membuat keuntungan untuk Naruto.

 _ **Wush!**_

Naruto langsung melesat dengan cepat kearah Sasuke dengan katana yang terbakar api, Sasuke yang melihat Naruto maju lalu mengekuatkan dua kunai dan satu shuriken lalu melempar satu shuriken yang dengan mudah di tangkis oleh Naruto.

 _ **Trang!Trang! Trang!**_

'Kenjutsunya memang kuat...' batin Sasuke yang merasakan kehebatan Kenjutsu yang Naruto kuasai, tidak mau kalah Sasuke menyerang balik Naruto dengan dua kunai yang ia pegang.

 _ **Trang!**_

Sasuke menahan katana milik Naruto dengan kunai yang berada di tangan kanannya lalu menggunakan kaki kirinya untuk menendang pinggang Naruto tapi berhasil di hindari dengan cara melompat kebelakang sehingga Sasuke menendang udara kosong membuatnya berputar.

 **[Katon : Gokak-**

 _ **Wush!**_

Naruto tidak jadi mengekuarkan jurus katonnya karna harus menghindari satu kunai yang di lemparkan Sasuke karahnya secara mendadak. Naruto melompat ke kiri tapi saat masih di udara ada empat shuriken yang melesat kearahnya.

 **[Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu]**

 _ **Trang! Trang! Trang!**_

Tiba tiba empat shuriken tadi menjadi banyak membuat Naruto agak kwalahan menahan semua shuriken tersebut menggunakan katana apinya.

 **[Katon : Goryuuka no Jutsu]**

'Dia tidak mau berhenti menyerang ruapanya' batin Naruto yang melihat sebuah api berbentuk naga yang meliuk liuk menuju keatahnya dengan lumayan cepat tidak mau terpanggang Naruto memposisikan katannya terbalik dengan bilah di bawah lalu menariknya kebelakang dan...

 _ **Zrash! Boom!**_

"Te-Terbelah.."

"I-Itu keren"

Semua yang menyaksikan pertarungan Sasuke dan Naruto langsung terperangah takala naga api milik Sasuke terbelah menjadi dua secara horizontal dan melewati Naruto yang bertindak sebagai pelaku yang membelah naga Sasuke.

Sasuke melebarkan matanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang, jurus yang ia lancarkan dengan sangat mudah di belah menggunakan katana api milik Naruto membuatnya kaget sekaligus geram.

"Bagaimana Uchiha-sama?" Tanya Naruto dengan seringai mengejek yang di perlihatkan pada Sasuke membuatnya semakin geram "Kau ingin membunuh 'Dia' tapi kekuatanmu tidak ada peningkatan sedikitpun, kau seperti Uchiha gagal" lanjut Naruto masih dengan seringai mengejeknya mencoba memancing emosi Sasuke.

"Diam, kau tidak tau apa apa tentang Itachi" ucap Sasuke datar dengan Sharinggan dua tamoe yang menatap Naruto tajam.

Sasuke langsung melesat dengan dua kunai yang ia pegang dengan erat menuju Naruto yang hanya diam di tempat serta seringai mengejek yang membuatnya naik pita. setelah dekat dengan Naruto, Sasuke langsung mentackle tapi di hindari dengan mudah oleh Naruto yang melompat.

 _ **Wush! Wush!**_

 _ **Trang! Trang!**_

Naruto berhasil menangkis dua kunai yang di lemparkan oleh Sasuke dengan sempurna tidak sampai di situ Sasuke menyusul Naruto yang masih di udara dengan sebuah kunai yang ia genggam.

 _ **Trang! Trang! Krak!**_

Sasuke terpaksa mundur karna kunai miliknya yang patah tidak mau menyerah Sasuke langsung membuat segel tangan tapi itu tidak berhasil karna Naruto sudah muncul di depannya menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung menendang perut Naruto tapi masih bisa di tahan oleh tangan kanan Naruto yang bebas tidak menyerah Sasuke menarik kedua tangannya membuat genggaman Naruto terlepat lalu memukul Naruto secara berturut turut.

 _ **Tak! Tak! Tak!**_

Semua serangan Sasuke berhasil di tahan semua dengan sempurna tapi ada yang mengganjal di pikiran Sasuke saat berhadapan dengan Naruto tadi.

'Pedangnya mana?' Batin Sasuke yang masih menyerang Naruto tapi tidak berhasil mengenai Naruto meskipun mengenai pasti itu hanya tertahan.

 _ **Crash!**_

"Arrrrgggghhh" Sasuke berteriak lumayan keras karna merasakan nyeri, panas dan perih di punggungnya saat ia melihat kebelakang benar saja Naruto ada di belakangnya dengan katana yang di pakai menyerang punggung Sasuke.

"Hanya segini? Aku sangat kecewa Sasuke" ucap Naruto kembali mengejek guna memancing emosi sang Uchiha terakhir di Konoha tersebut dan benar saja Sasuke sudah terlihat sangat emosi.

 _ **Wush!**_

'Dia cepat...' batin Naruto melihat Sasuke yang sudah tidak ada di tempat sebelumnya, tanpa melihat kebelakang Naruto sudah tau Sasuke akan menyerangnya maka dari itu dia merendahkan tubuhnya membuat Sasuke memukul udara kosong.

 _ **Sreek!**_

Naruto berputar mencoba menendang kaki Sasuke dengan Low Kick tapi berhasil di hindari oleh Sasuke dengan cara melompat lalu melayangkan kakinya kepada kepala kuning Naruto.

 _ **Tak! Buagh!**_

Naruto menahan tendangan Sasuke yang mengarah langsung ke kepalanya setelah mehannya Naruto langsung mengangkat kakinya menendang bagian belakang Sasuke membuat Sasuke tersungkur ke depan.

Saat Sasuke tersungkur dengan kepala paling depan dia langsung menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menahan tubuhnya lalu bersalto dengan satu tangan sebagai tumpuan dan satu tangan yang membuat segel tangan.

 **[Katon : Housenka no Jutsu]**

 _ **Wush! Wush! Wush!**_

Lima burung phoenix langsung melesat kearah Naruto yang belum berdiri tidak mau gosong Naruto memunculkan belatinya lalu melemparnya ke atas.

 _ **Sring!**_

 _ **Bomm! Boom! Boom!**_

Sasuke sadar serangannya tidak mengenai Naruto karna Sasuke sempat melihat Naruto menghilang sebelum jutsunya mengenai Naruto. Sasuke langsung melihat keatas dan benar Naruto berada di atas dengan katana apinya yang siap dia lempar.

 _ **Wush! Cleb!**_

Sasuke berhasil menghindari katana Naruto dengan memiringkan tubuhnya tapi sepertinya pilihannya kurang tepat karna yang harus dia hindari bukan hanya satu katana tapi puluhan pisau yang melayang lalu melesat keatahnya.

 _ **Cleb! Cleb! Cleb!**_

'Jika aku tidak memiliki Sharinggan mungkin aku sudah tertusuk semua pisau ini, pisau ini terlalu banyak' batin Sasuke dengan tubuh yang begitu lihai menghindari hujan pisau yany Naruto lancarkan.

'Dapat...' batin Sasuke yang mendapatkan celah untuk keluar dari 'Hujan' tersebut, Sasuke langsung bersalto sekali kebelakang dengan momentum yang sangat tepat.

 _ **Tap!**_

Setelah Sasuke berhasil keluar dari hujan pisau tadi dan menapakan kakinya dengan sempurna dia harus menerima rasa kaget karna Naruto sudah muncul di depannya dengan katan yang sudah tidak di selimuti api dan siap menusuknya.

 _ **Jleb! Boft!**_

'Kawarimi?' Batin Naruto kaget karna yang dia tusuk hanya sebuah batang pohon pengganti tubuh Sasuke yang entah berada di mana.

"Kena kau..."

 _ **Jleb! Boft!**_

'Sialan hanya Bunshin' batin Sasuke merasakan bahwa pertarungan ini adalah ajang tipu menipu.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh"

 _ **Jleb!**_

Sasuke terpaksa harus melebarkan matanya dengan Sharinggan yang masih aktif karna merasakan sesuatu menusuk punggungnya hingga menembus sampai perut sehingga darah mengalir deras dari perutnya.

" _ **Chough**_..." Sasuke langsung memuntahkan darah segar lumayan banyak sehingga baju birunya tercampur dengan warna merah darah dan dagunya yang juga terlumuri oleh datah segar dirinya sendiri.

'Aura apa ini?' Batin Naruto merasakan getaran aura yang berasal dari tubuh Sasuke lama kelamaan tubuh Sasuke di tumbuhi corak berwarna hitam yang memenuhi setengah wajah putih Sasuke.

 _ **Boom!**_

 _ **Brak! Brak! Sreek!**_

'Auranya semakin kuat... Apa yang terjadi?' Batin Naruto bertanya sambil menatap Sasuke tajam tapi pandangannya tertuju pada bahu Sasuke yang terdapat sebuah tanda tiga tamoe, Naruto langsung merentangkan tangannya.

 _ **Crash! Wush! Greb!**_

'Tanda itu seperti milik Anko-sensei, apa dia korban Orochimaru seperti Anko-sensei?' Batin Naruto setelah katananya kembali lagi kepada Naruto, semua penonton langsung berdiri melihat Naruto yang terpental oleh aura milik Sasuke.

"Se-Segel kutukan" ucap Anko bergetar karna sangat mengenali aura dan ciri khas dari segel kutukan yang dia juga mempunyainya "Kakashi bagaimana cara Orochimaru menanamkan segel itu pada Sasuke?" Tanya Anko cepat kepada Kakashi yang masih menatap serius murid Uchihanya.

"Orochimaru menyusup ke ujiam tahap kedua..." ucap Kakashi singkat yang membuat para Jounin Sensei dan Gennin kaget "Kata Menma dia di gigit setelah Orochimaru memanjangkan lehernya dan setelah itu saat bertarung Sasuke menjadi liar maka dari itu Hokage-sama menggunakan Fuin untuk mencegah Sasuke menggunakan segel itu tapi sepertinya Fuin tersebut gagal" jelas Kakashi yang membuat semua kaget.

"Apa ini harus di hentikan?" Tanya Asuma yang masih menyesap rokok miliknya yang di jawab angkatan bahu oleh Kakashi.

"Entah tapi Naruto pasti bisa menanganinya" ucap Kakashi yang di jawab anggukan oleh Asuma dan yang lainnya karna mereka memang mengetahui kekuatan Naruto bahkan pernah memojokan Anko jadi tidak mustahil jika Naruto bisa mengalahkan Sasuke yang memakai segel kutukan.

 _ **Tap! Tap! Tap!**_

Semua orang langsung melihat ke belakang tepat pada suara langkah kaki yang terdengar beberapa orang yang mengenal orang tersebut melebarkan matanya dan beberapa orang yang tidak mengenalnya hanya menatap penasaran.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" Tanya Kakashi tenang tapi tidak dengan mata tajam yang ia tunjukan pada orang di depannya tersebut sepertinya Kakashi memiliki masalah dengan orang itu.

"Apa ada larangan aku ke sini, Kakashi?" Tanya balik orang tersebut menatap Kakashi dengan pandangan santai juga gestur tubuh yang sangat tenang seperti tidak merasakan apapun saat semua menatap tajam kearahnya

"Tidak ada..." jawab Kakashi masih dengan nada santai tapi tetap matanya memberi reaksi sebaliknya "Aku hanya heran, tidak biasanya orang sepertimu mau menyaksikan ujian Chunnin, kan? Sedikit aneh" lanjut Kakashi yang sekarang sepenuhnya sudah santai tanpa ada tatapan tajam.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat beberapa anak tapi sepertinya aku ketinggalan satu pertarungan anak yang ku amati, sayang sekali" ucap orang tersebut dengan nada serak miliknya sambil berjalan menuju pagar pembatas untuk menyaksikan pertarungan Naruto dan Sasuke.

'Siapa anak yang kau incar, Danzo?'

Kembali ke pertarungan sekarang Sasuke masih diam berdiri di tempat semula sambil membelakangi Naruto dengan aura yang terus menguar dari tubuhnya semakin liar.

Perlahan Sasuke membalikan badannya menatap Naruto dengan Sharinggan yang aktif menatap Naruto tajam dan juga luka tusuk yang perlahan tertutup kembali dengan sendirinya.

 _ **Wush!**_

 _ **Buagh! Brak! Boomm!**_

Naruto melebarkan matanya karna pergerakan Sasuke yang 100% lebih cepat dari sebelumnya karna itu pula Naruto harus menerima perutnya di tendang oleh Sasuke sehingga dirinya berguling di lantai dan berhenti saat menabrak tembok arena dengan keras.

"Bagaimana Naruto? Apa sakit?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menunjukan wajah psyco pada Naruto yang masing berlutut memegangi perutnya dan darah yang keluar dari sisi bibirnya.

Sasuke terus melangkah mendekati Naruto yang belum berdiri dan masih menahan sakit di perutnya setelah dekat Sasuke langsung mencengkram kerah baju Naruto dan langsung mengangkatnya.

 _ **Tak!**_

Sasuke mencoba memukul Naruto dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas tapi berhasil di tahan oleh Naruto dengan mudah dan sekarang giliran Naruto yang mencoba menyerang Sasuke dengan lututnya mengarah dagu Sasuke.

 _ **Wush!**_

"Kau pikir setelah menghindar kau tidak akan terkena pukulanku? Salah" ucap Naruto setelah serangan lututnya di hindari Sasuke yang memiringkan kepalanya tapi Naruto langsung mengarahkan lututnya ke pipi Sasuke.

 _ **Buagh!**_

Cengkraman Sasuke pada kerah baju Naruto langsung terlepas karna Sasuke yang oleng kebelakang tidak menyia nyiakan kesempatannya Naruto langsung melesat kearah Sasuke dan memukulnya secara terus menerus tanpa henti.

 _ **Buagh! Buagh! Buagh!**_

Sasuke hanya bisa menyilangkan tangannya di depan wajah karna belum ada celah untuk membalas serangan dari Naruto yang membabi buta.

 _ **Tak!**_

Sasuke berhasip menahan tangan kiri Naruto yang mencoba memukul wajah Sasuke tapi Sasuke sedikit lengaj hingga tidak menyadari tangan kanan Naruto yang mencoba memukul wajahnya.

 _ **Buagh! Brak! Sreek!**_

Setelah sempat terguling sekali Sasuke langsung menyeimbangkan dirinya sehingga membuatnya terseret sedikit tapi seperti tidak memberikan Sasuke kesampatan untuk tenang Naruto langsung muncul di depan Sasuke dengan tangan kanan yang siap memukul Sasuke.

 _ **Buagh! Wush! Duar!**_

Semua penonton pendukung Naruto langsung bersorak takala Sasuke menerima serangan keras dari Naruto tapi teriakan itu hanya di abaikan oleh Naruto yang terus melangkah pelan kearah Sasuke.

 **[Katon : Goryuuka no Jutsu]**

 _ **Bwoosss!**_

 **[Katon : Hibarashi]**

 _ **Duarr!**_

Naruto langsung menghilangkan jurus pertahanan yang terbuat dari api tersebut lalu melompat kebelakang karna di depannya masih banyak kumpulan debu sekedar jaga jaga siapa tau Sasuke...

 **[Chidori]**

...Menyerang tiba tiba.

 _ **Wush! Duar!**_

Naruto langsung kekuar dari kumpulan debu hasil jurus milik Sasuke tadi lalu melihat bahu kirinya yang terdapat luka tebas lumayan dalam karna tidak sempat menghindari Chidori sepenuhnya.

 **[Katon : Housenka no Jutsu]**

Naruto terpaksa harus melompat kesana-kemari guna menghindari burung api phoenix yang di semburkan oleh Sasuke saat phoenix terakhir Naruto langsung melompat ke kiri tapi dia di sambut oleh dua Fuuma Shuriken.

 _ **Trang! Trang!**_

Naruto berhasil menahan Fuuma Shuriken milik Sasuke menggunakan dua pedang yang ia ciptakan dari udara kosong tapi kedua pedang tersebut langsung menghilang dan Naruto menarik dua katana di punggungnya.

 _ **Boft!**_

 **[Katon : Goryuuka no Jutsu]**

 **[Katon : Goryuuka no Jutsu]**

 _ **Duarrr!**_

Dua jutsu yang sama tersebut langsung bertabrakan di tengah antara Naruto dan Sasuke yang tadi menyamar menjadi Fuuma Shuriken yang tadi ia lempar.

 _ **Wush!**_

Sasuke dan Naruto langsung melesat dengan cepat menembus kumpulan debu yang tebal hasil jutsu mereka yang bertabrakan.

 _ **Trang! Krak!**_

'Patah?... Sialan' batin Sasuke yang melibat kedua kuanainya patah sekaligus saat menahan satu tebaran vertikal katana Naruto, tidak habis akal Sasuke langsung menggunakan kaki kananya untuk menendang pinggang Naruto.

 _ **Buagh!**_

Setelah berhasil memukul Naruto menggunakan kakinya yang membuat Naruto terlempar kesamping, tidak mau menyia nyiakan kesempatan Sasuke langsung menciptakan segel tangan dan setelah selesai langsung mengarahkan tangan kirinya ke bawah.

 _ **Criit! Criit! Criit!**_

"AKU MENANG NARUTO... **[CHIDORI]** "

 _ **Cleb! Duar!**_

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Yeaah... Maaf updatenya lama gara gara pas log out akun saya gk bisa log in lagi entah kenapa tapi sekarang udh kembali normal.

Blas Review :

Yokai no Kitsune : Yah semoga dan sankyu utung dukungannya.

RayNaruKushi : Yup sankyu.

Archise : Yah saya bakalan kasih masing masing satu pedang legend yang ada di pikiran saya sekarang Sparda milik Dante Devil May Cry.

RIAN7 : Sankyu dan maaf update lama hahaha

Grand560 : Yah cuma gabungan karakter dan power, saya gak ngambil alur dari SAO atau FT. Ketemu Erza? Beberapa chap lagi mungkin. Power Erza bukan cuma Kenjutsu karna saya nambahin power yang lain.

Sinta Dewi468 : Buat ujian Chunnin emang lawan Sasuke sih. Jujur saya gak terlalu tau Vergil Devil May Cry karna saya gak pernah main DMC juga sich tapi bisa di kasih contoh? Deskripsiin gtu?

DeniTria : Ok, sankyu hahaha

Cah Uzumaki : Untuk pairnya mainstream atau gak nanti nilai aja sendiri. Hayate hidup? Saya juga mikirnya gitu tapi yah liat nanti kedepannya.

DAMARWULAN : Entah chap berapa tapi pasti sebelum Shippuden.

Uzumaki melstrom : Untuk Kuchiyose liat aja. Mungkin punya Erza bakalan dari FT.

Sankyu untuk yang Review, Follow ada Favorite itu semua adalah semangat bagi para author lain termasuk saya untuk tetap menulia dan melanjutkan fic karya masing masing sekali lagi sankyu.

Akira Elgan log out

Jaa ne.


	11. Chapter 11

_**The Legacy**_

Author : Akira Elgan.

Declaimed : Anime yang bersangkutan bukan punya saya.

Rate : M

Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Family, Fantasy and Romance (Maybe)

Warning : Newbie, KenjutsuNaru, OC, OOC, AliveMinaKushi, EYD and Dll

Chapter 11

.

.

.

.

"AKU NENANG NARUTO... **[CHIDORI]** "

 _ **Cleb! Duarr!**_

Semua langsung terperangah menyaksikan serangan Sasuke yang di arahkan langsung pada Naruto tapi reaksi dari Kakashi justru menampilkan wajah kekecewaan pada murid Uchiha-nya.

"Hoo... Kakashi sepertinya Sas-" "Naruto akan menang" ucapan Guy langsung di potong dengan cepat oleh Kakashi. Semua menatap terkejut Kakashi tidak terkecuali semua Gennin yang tidak jauh dari sang Copy Ninja tersebut "Sasuke sudah tidak memiliki jurus 'Pemusnah' lagi karna dia sudah memakai Chidori sebanyak dua kali dan itu batas maksimal memakai Chidori" jelas Kakashi yang memang benar tanpa ada kebohongan memberitau jurusnya memiliki kelemahan dalam jumlah pemakaian.

"Tapi jika serangan tadi berhasil akan beda lagi" ucap Asuma yang masih setia dengan rokok yang dia hisap dengan senang hati. Semua yang mendengar penuturan Asuma hanya mengagguk mengiyakan ucapan Asuma barusan.

'Sasuke' batin Menma yang terus memandangi tempat berdirinya Naruto yang menjadi target dari Sasuke yang menggunakan Chidori. Gennin angkatan Sasuke menatap khawatir kearah kumpulan debu tersebut tapi pandangan mereka teralihkan oleh suara langkah kaki yang ternyata adalah Asuna serta Kirito yang di balut perban di bagian paha serta kedua tangannya.

"Bagaimana perta- Danzo?" Ucap Asuna terpotong karna melihat seseorang yang sangat dia benci berdiri tidak jauh dari samping Kakashi 'Apa dia akan balas dendam karna kami kabur di bantu Naruto?' Batin Asuna heran melihat kehadiran Danzo yang hanya menatap dirinya dan Kirito dengan tatapan datar seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa apa.

"Asuna padahal keahlian medismu sangat di butuhkan olehku dan yang lain, serta..." ucapan Danzo sengaja di gantung seraya dirinya melirik kearah Kirito yang menatapnya tajam "Kemampuan Kenjutsu dan menyelinapmu sangat di perlukan sekali untuk memata matai seseorang tapi sayangnya kalian malah memilih Namikaze Naruto daripada aku yang mengasuh kalian" ucap Danzo yang membuat beberapa orang kaget karna jika Danzo 'Meminati' seseorang pasti orang tersebut adalah orang yang kuat dan spesial di mata sang veteran perang Ninja kedua tersebut.

"Me-Mereka berdua ma-mantan Anbu Root? Mustahil" ucap pelan Kurenai yang kaget dengan fakta bahwa Kirito dan Asuna mantan anggota Anbu yang langsung di pimpin oleh Shimura Danzo tersebut yang tidak bisa di atur bahkan oleh Hokage sendiri.

"Asuna kau sudah bertarung?" Tanya Danzo dengan nada datar dan di balas anggukan pelan oleh Asuna "Syukurlah karna aku ingin melihat kekuatanmu, siapa lawan yang cocok untukmu... Sabaku Temari mungkin cocok" ucap Danzo yang seenak mata satunya menentukan siapa lawan yang cocok untuk Asuna membuat Asuna sedikit geram. Dia bukanlah barang aduan.

Setelah percakapan singkat tersebut yang membuat beberapa Jounin Sensei kaget serta tatapan bingung dari para Gennin yang tidak tau menahu tentang seorang Shimura Danzo yang mendapat julukan Yami no Shinobi dari orang orang di Konoha maupun di luar Konoha.

 _ **Wush!**_

Semua manusia yang berada di sana yang menyaksikan sekarang bagaikan patung yang tidak bergerak sedikitpun dan mata yang tertuju pada kumpulan debu yang mereka nanti untuk hilang hampir tidak berkedip saking penasaran melihat hasil serangan Sasuke.

Perlahan tapi pasti debu tersebut menipis dan menampilkan Sasuke yang berada di atas tubuh Naruto serta Naruto yang berada di bawah tubuh Sasuke dengan pandangan datar menatap Sasuke yang mengeluarkan darah dari dalam mulutnya dengan lumayan banyak.

Para penonton langsung di buat semakin membisu setelah melihat hasil yang mereka kira Sasuke yang akan menang tapi sekarang bisa di lihat di bagian dada kiri Sasuke yang tertusuk katana Naruto yang sengaja ia acungkan sampai menembus hingga punggung Sasuke.

"Di-Dia menusuk jatung"

"Uchiha itu bisa mati"

"Apa dia akan di diskualifikasi?"

Pertanyaan tersebut terus di bisikan para penonton yang melihat Naruto menusuk Sasuke tepat di arah jantungnya. Sipilpun pasti tau bahwa jantung adalah salah satu organ vital yang bisa menyebabkan kematian jika oragan tersebut terluka parah bahkan luka kecil di jantung jika tidak mendapat pertolongan pertama hasilnya akan sama. Mati.

Perlahan Naruto menggunakan tangan kirinya yang tidak di pakai memegang salah satu katananya untuk mendorong Sasuke serta melepaskan tusukan yang bersaran di dada kiri Sasuke.

 _ **Bruk!**_

Sasuke langsung terjatuh di sisi kanan tubuh Naruto dengan lubang bekas tusukan salah satu katana Naruto yang bernama Masamune yang memang tidak akan bisa di sarungkan jika belum mengenai darah. Mata penonton langsung tertuju pada bahu kanan Naruto...

"Ba-Bahu kanannya berlubang"

"Chi-Chidori... Ke-kena"

'Tetap saja luka Sasuke yang lebih parah tapi itu bisa menjadi luka fatal untuk Naruto karna tidak akan sembuh cepat' batin Kakashi yang terus melihat muridnya terlentang dengan luka di dada kirinya serta Naruto yang mendapat lubang di bahu kanannya tapi sebuah kejutan menghampiri Kakashi takala aura hitam keunguan yang mengurar berpusat di tubuh Sasuke yang lama kelamaan Sasuke berdiri di bantu oleh aura tersebut.

Perlahan keterkejutan tersebut semakin melanda semua penonton karna melihat perubahan fisik Sasuke secara bertahap mulai dari corak di wajahnya yang semakin melebar dan menutupi setiap inci kulit putih Sasuke yang menjadi gelap. Rambut yang tumbuh menjadi panjang dengan warna yang bebeda lalu di bagian wajah yang paling mencolok adalah bentuk plus pada bagian hidung Sasuke dengan setiap ujung berbentuk runcing dan perlahan luka di dada kiri Sasuke tertutup dengan sendirinya.

 _ **Sring!**_

Sasuke membuka mananya secara paksa dengan cepan dan menampilkan sebuah mata merah dengan tamoe khas Sharinggan tapi ada perbedaan karna tamoe di mata Sasuke sudah lengkap menjadi tiga tamoe "Aku bilang aku yang menang" ucap Sasuke datar sambil mengangkat kaki kanannya keudara dengan posisi lurus dan dengan cepat di timpakan kearah wajah Naruto.

 _ **Buagh! Duarr!**_

Lagi kumpulan debu menghiasi pertarungan Sasuke dan Naruto dengan korban Naruto yang harus menerima wajahnya menerima hantaman kaki Sasuke. Tidak seperti sebelumnya kumpulan debu tersebut langsung hilang di terpa angin alami yang memperlihatkan kepala Naruto yang terbenam di lantai arena.

 _ **Greb! Brak!**_

Sasuke mencengkram wajah Naruto lalu menariknya dengan paksa sehingga tanah di sekitar kepala Naruto juga ikut terbawa, Sasuke langsung mengangkat Naruto membuat Naruto tidak menapakan kakinya di tanah dan hanya satu mata yang terlihat dari celah jari Sasuke yang memeprlihatkan mata violet gelap Naruto menatap datar Sasuke membuat yang di tatap semakin geram.

"BAJINGAN"

 _ **Buagh!**_

Setelah di lepaskan cengkramannya pada wajah Naruto, Sasuke langsung memberikan sebuah tendangan menyamping yang membuat tulang rusuk Naruto terasa retak dan dirinya yang terbang melesat menuju tembok arena.

 _ **Boom! Wush!**_

Setelah ledakan tersebut Sasuke tidak menunggu debu untuk menghilang dia langsung melesat kearah Naruto menembus debu yang menghalangi pandangannya serta penonton yang menyaksikan pertarungan Sasuke dan Naruto dengan sangat serius.

 _ **Buagh! Wush! Brak!**_

Semua penonton kembali di buat kaget karna yang yang keluar dari debu tersebut adalah Sasuke yang seperti telah mendapatkan sebuah pukulan keras hingga dirinya terhempas dan beruguling beberapa kali hingga berhenti di tembok arena yang mengakibatkan kerusakan berupa cekungan dengan retakan yang menjalar.

 _ **Cuiing! Crash! Crash!**_

Ledakan terjadi setelah Naruto menembakan sesuatu seperti barrier miliknya dengan kecepatan cahaya dan berhasil membuat Sasuke yang masih di balik kumpulan debu terkena efek seranyan Naruto berupa sayatan.

 _ **Wush!**_

Di tenpat Naruto dia sudah keluar dan menyingkirkan debu yang menghalanginya dengan cara menyabetkan katannya ke udara kosong yang membuat udara terbelah dan menghilangkan debunya.

 _ **Tap! Tap!**_

Naruto berhenti di langkahnya yang kedua untuk mendekati Sasuke karna ada sesuatu yang keluar dari dalam kumpulan asap tersebut seperti sebuah tangan besar yang di lengkapi dengan selaput setra kuku kuku tajam di setiap ujung sayap tersebut yang berbentuk seperti jari.

 _ **Wush!**_

Sasuke langsung mengibaskan satu sayapnya tersebut menyingkirkan debu yang juga menghalangi tatapan tajamnya yang di tujukan untuk Naruto seorang bukan yang lain. Dengan perlahan di bahu sebelah Sasuke yang belum di tumbuhi sayap seperti ada sesuatu yang memberontak keluar membuat Sasuke berlutut sambil memegangi bahunya.

"ARRRRGGGHHHH" Sasuke langsung meraung kesakitan karna pertumbuhan sayap di bahunya dengan perlahan sayap tersebut melebar dengan bentuk yang sama seperti sayap sebelumnya setelah rasa sakit itu hilang Sasuke langsung berdiri dari acara berlututnya dan langsung menatap Naruto dengan pandangan maniak.

"Aku merasakannya... Kekuatan..." ucap Sasuke seperti orang gila yang sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya lalu melihatnya dengan senyum arrogan "Kekuatan yang sangat besar... MENGALIR DALAM TUBUHKU HAHAHAHAHA" ucap Sasuke yang di akhiri dengan sebuah teriakan serta tawa besar yang menambah kesan psyco padanya dengan tangan yang menutupi wajahnya dan hanya menyisakan mata kirinya yang melihat Naruto dari celah jari dengan Sharinggan yang aktif.

"Bersiaplah untuk kalah Naruto"

Naruto hanya diam menatap datar Sasuke yang berperilaku seperti orang gila, Naruto melihat ke bahu kanannya yang berlubang akibat terkena Chidori Sasuke tapi untung hanya bahu karna jika Naruto tidak sempat menggeser tubuhnya maka dada kanannya yang akan berlubang.

"Kita mulai lagi, Naruto" ucap Sasuke langsung mengepakan sayapnya membuat dirinya langsung melesat dengan cepat kearah Naruto yang hanya menatapnya dengan datar seolah Sasuke hanyalah ancaman kecil bagi dirinya.

Setelah sampai di depan Naruto. Sasuke langsng melayangkan tinju tangan kanan mengarah pada pipi kiri Naruto dan berhasil di hindari dengan memundurkan sedikit kepalanya yang membuat Sasuke memukul udara kosong, Sasuke lalu mencoba lagi dengan cara menendang kaki Naruto.

 _ **Sreek!**_

Serangan Sasuke berhasil di hindari lagi oleh Naruto tapi tidak sampai di situ saat kaki kanan Sasuke masih dalam posisi yang sama dia berputar menggunakan kaki kirinya untuk menendang perut Naruto.

 _ **Tak!**_

Serangan tersebut berhasil di tahan dengan sempurna oleh tangan kiri Naruto yang menggenggam katana. Tidak hanya bertahan Naruto lalu melayangkan kaki kanannya menendang wajah Sasuke tapi di tahan dengan menyilangkan tangan lalu Naruto menjadikan kaki kirinya yang bebas menendang bagian sisi pertahanan Sasuke.

 _ **Buagh!**_

Setelah terkena serangan tersebut Sasuke dan Naruto sama sama melompat mundur menjauhkan dirinya dari lawa. Setelah menapakan kakinya Naruto membuat segel dengan satu tangan karna tangan kanannya yang belum bisa di gerakan akibat rasa sakit dari lubang tersebut.

 **[Katon : Housenka no Jutsu]**

 _ **Wush! Wush! Wush!**_

 _ **Duar! Duar! Duar!**_

Semua burung phoenix Naruto berhasil di hindari dengan cara berlari zig-zag oleh Sasuke yang menuju kearahnya dengan segel tangan yang sudah selesai. Saat burung phoenix Naruto sudah di lewati semua oleh Sasuke, dia langsung membusungkan dada.

 **[Katon : Gokakyou no Jutsu]**

 **[Katon : Hibarashi]**

 _ **Bomm!**_

Tidak tinggal diam Naruto langsung menciptakan empat pedang besar dan dua tombak di udara yang mengitarinya. Naruto menyarungkan katananya lalu menggenggam satu tombah dan melemparnya menembus debu yang mengahalanginya.

 _ **Wush! Trang!**_

Sasuke berhasil menahan satu tombak Naruto menggunakan sayap besarnya dan terus berlari kearah Naruto dengan cepat. Naruto mengambil pedang besar bermata dua di sebelah kirinya dan langsung melempar searah Sasuke.

 _ **Wush! Cleb!**_

Pedang tersebut hanya menancap di depan kaki Sasuke membuat larinya terhabat tapi saat akan melanjutkan larinya Sasuke sudah di kejutkan oleh kehadiran Naruto di depannya.

 _ **Duagh! Crash! Crash!**_

"Ohok..." Sasuke langsung terlempar dan berguling setelah di tabrak oleh serangan seperti barrier milik Naruto yang memanjang padahal Naruto hanya mengeluarkan Masamune dari sarungnya seperempat tapi menghasilkan serangan yang lumayan.

Sasuke langsung berdiri lagi dengan tertatih karna banyak luka sayat di badannya yang di akibatkan serangan Naruto tadi tapi perlahan luka tersebut menghilang total seperti sebelumnya.

'Si-Sial, aku harus cepat mengakhiri ini luka ini sakit sekali' batin Naruto dengan wajah menahan sakit di bahu kanannya. Naruto melihat kearah bahunya yang berlubang dengan perlahan tumbuh kembali tapi lambat tidak seperti punya Sasuke dan itu menghabiskan banyak **[Magic Spirit]** yang ia punya jadi terpaksa dia akan melanjutkan dengan Chakra.

 _ **Buagh!**_

Naruto harus menerima pukulan keras pada perutnya membuat dia membungkuk dan memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya dengan lumayan banyak tidak sampai di situ, Sasuke langsung memegang bahu kanan Naruto dengan erat.

"Arrrggghhh" Naruto berteriak lumayan kencang karna merasakan sakit di bahunya saat Sasuke mencengkramnya dengan sangat erat. Naruto lalu menatap Sasuke dengan nafas terengah engah lalu tangan kirinya mengeluarkan Masamune dari sarungnya seperempat dan...

 _ **Buagh! Crash! Crash!**_

'Sialan... Serangan apa sebenarnya itu' batin Sasuke merasa geram dengan serangan tidak kasat mata yang di lancarkan oleh Naruto membuat dirinya terpelanting lumayan jauh dan menerima beberapa luka sayat.

 _ **Cuiiing! Crang! Crang!**_

Sasuke langsung melompat kekiri merasakan bahaya yang akan mendatanginya dan benar saja setelah dia melompat tidak lama tanah di tempat berpijak Sasuke tadi langsung terdapat luka sayatan.

 _ **Sriing! Greb! Greb!**_

"A-Apa ba-bagaimana...?" Ucap Sasuke terbata merasakan Naruto yang menggenggam erat kedua sayapnya meskipun yang kanan tidak terlalu keras karna tangan Naruto yang di paksakan.

 _ **Crassh! Buagh!**_

"ARRRRGGGGHHHH" Sasuke langsung meraung karna dua sayapnya berhasip di cabut paksa oleh Naruto tidak cukup Naruto juga menendang punggung Sasuke dengan keras.

 _ **Tap!**_

"Sudah cukup..." ucap Genma yang tiba tiba turun ke arena untuk memisahkan pertarungan Naruto dan Sasuke "Atas perintah Hokage-sama dan Kazekage-sama pertandingan ini di hentikan dengan pemenang adalah Uzumaki Naruto ini menurut penilaian dua Kage" ucap Genma yang menjelaskan pertarungan di hentikan karna pertarungan ini terlalu brutal hanya untuk menjadi Chunnin.

'Yah, ini pantas di berhentikan karna aku tidak ingin barangku rusak' batin seseorang dengan pandangan geram melihat yang dia incar akan rusak jika ini di teruskan.

"Ti-Tidak..." ucap Sasuke sambil berdiri tertatih dengan darah yang masih mengucur di pungginnya serta wujudnya yang sudah berubah menjadi seperti awal "I-Ini tidak bisa... Aku ma-masih sanggup" ucap Sasuke tidak terima bahwa pertarungan ini di berhentikan. Dia tau, Naruto kuat malah sangat kuat jauh di atasnya tapi dia ingin melawan Naruto untuk mengukur kekuatan.

 _ **Buagh! Greb!**_

Sasuke langsung pingsan setelah menerima pukulan yang bersarang di bahunya saat akan jatuh tubuh Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu di tangkap oleh Kakashi yang menjadi pelaku atas pemukulan tadi kepada Sasuke.

Para petugas medis langsung berdatangan untuk memeberi pertolongan pertama bagi Sasuke dan Naruto yang harus mendapat perawatan di rumah sakit Konoha berkay luka yang mereka alami.

Naruto lalu membungkuk sebentar kearah Genma yang di balas anggukan pelan oleh Genma. Naruto lalu menidurkan dirinya di tandu yang sudah di siapkan untuk dirinya, beberapa Iryou-nin langsung mengalirkan aura hijau pada Naruto.

"Apa ini pantas di sebut pertarungan Gennin?" Tanya Guy dengan pandangan yang masih mengarah pada sayap aneh milik Sasuke yang di cabut paksa oleh Naruto lalu membuangnya sembarang "Dan kenapa Sasuke memiliki sayap?" Lanjut Guy masih dengan pertanyaan yang berada di benaknya.

"Entahlah Guy... Anko?" Jawab Asuma lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Anko. Anko yang mengerti tatapan dari Asuma hanya menggeleng pertanda dia tidak mengetahui apapun soal kenapa Sasuke mempunyai sayap.

"Mungkin itu tahap terakhir segel kutukan..." jawab Anko seadannya. Meskipun Anko juga punya tapi Anko tidak pernah memakai kekuatan segel tersebut karna rasa bencinya pada Orochimaru yang sangat mendalam.

"Uzumaki Naruto, dia sangat mengerikan dan kuat..." ucap seorang bocah berambut merah membawa sebuah gentong besar di punggungnya dengan mata yang seperti panda itu menatap Naruto yang di tandu keluar arena "Aku ingin membunuhnya" lanjutnya dengan seringai mengerikan yang di tunjukannya membuat yang melihat akan merinding ketakutan.

"Baiklah pertarungan selanjutnya..." ucap Genma lalu melihat kearah layar besar di atas begitupula dengan yang lain. Setelah lama mengacak foto dan nama peserta akhirnya calon pertama muncul yaitu Asuna Yuuki.

"Aku bertanding..." ucap Asuna dengan mata yang terus menatap layar LCD di atasnya dengan pandangan penasaran ingin mengetahui siapa lawan yang akan dia hadapi.

 **[Asuna Yuuki vs Tenten]**

"Lagi lagi dua Gennin Konoha bertarung..." ucap Kurenai dengan pandangan yang tertuju pada layar di atasnya yang menampilkan dua nama peserta yang akan bertatung "Sekarang giliran muridmu Guy yang akan menghadapi 'Monster' Black Team, semoga beruntung Tenten" lanjut Kurenai sambil menatap Tenten yang mengangguk yakin.

"Tenten..." panggil Guy kepada Tenten yang langsung menengok kearahnya "Kau harus berhati hati bahkan satu serangan panah tadi sangat kuat, kita tidak mengetahui sejauh mana lagi kekuatannya yang terpenting semua anggota di Black Team pasti sangat kuat. Bejuanglah" ucap Guy dengan nda serius tidak seperti biasanya yang membuat Tenten, Neji dan Lee sedikit tersentak.

"Ha'i"

 **[Asuna Side]**

 _ **Tap! Tap! Tap!**_

"Yo, Asuna dan Kirito apa lukamu tidak terlalu parah?" Ucap seseorang di samping kanan Kiroto dan Asuna yang ternyata adalah Anko. Kirito hanya membalas pertanyaan Anko dengan sebuah anggukan pelan.

"Asuna berjuanglah..." ucap Anko memberi semangat lebih pada murid wanitanya tersebut membuat Asuna tersenyum senang karna ada orang yang perhatian padanya selain Kirito "Kau juga harus waspadai Tenten dia Ninja tipe jarak jauh dan bisa menggunakan banyak senjata" lanjut Anko yang di balas anggukan oleh Asuna.

"Ha'i..." jawab Asuna tenang dengan anggukan percaya diri "Kalau begitu aku turun dulu, dia sudah menunggu" ucap Asuna lalu melompati pagar pembatas agar lebih cepat karna Tenten sudah menunggu di tengaj arena dengan Genma di sampinnya.

"Kirito jurus apa yang kau pakai saat melawan Ijuin? Itu sangat kuat, apa kau sudah menguasainya secara sempurna?" Tanya Anko bertubi yang membuat Kirito tersenyum singkat lalu menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Anko soal penguasaan jurua secara sempurna.

"Belum, karna ada beberapa tahapan yang aku belum melatihnya tapi jika aku sudah menguasai sepenuhnya maka jika aku menyentuh lawan menggunakan asap itu, lawan bukan hanya mati tapi... Membusuk" ucap Kirito menjelaskan efek asapnya jika dia sudah menguasainya secara sempurna membuat Anko kaget karna jika benar jurua itu akan sangat berbahaya.

'Membusuk? Itu gila'

 **[Tengah Arena]**

Tenten dan Asuna saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Tenten menatap Asuna dengan serius berbeda dengan Asuna yang hanya menatap Tenten santai dengan senyum kecil yang di tunjukan membuat Tenten agak aneh melihatnya.

"Apa kalian siap?" Tanya Genma dengan pandangan melirik kepada Tenten lalu beralih pada Asuna yang sama sama mengangguk "Baiklah pertarungan antara Tenten dari Konoha melawan Asuna Yuuki dari Konoha..." ucap Genma menggantungkan ucapannya memberi ksemepatan kedua peserta memasang kuda kuda.

"HAJIME..."

 _ **Sreek! Wush! Wush!**_

 _ **Trang! Trang! Trang!**_

Saat Asuna akan mepesat kearah Tenten tapi langkahnya berhenti saat Tenten mengeluarkan banyak senjata dari dapam gulungannya yang melesat kearah Asuna tapi berhasil di tangkis dengan mudah oleh pedang putihnya.

"Hyaaahh.." Asuna langsung mendongak keatas melihat Tenten yang sudah siap di udara dengan sebuah tongkat panjang. Asuna langsung merentangkan tangan kirinya yang terselimuti cahaya kedepan untuk menahan senjata yang belum habis.

 **[Light Make : Wall]**

 _ **Trang! Trang! Trang!**_

 _ **Srang!**_

'Pedangnya sangat tajam dan dia bisa bertahan sekaligus menyerang dalam satu waktu, pasti itu butuh konsentrasi yang tinggi' batin Tenten karna Asuna yang berhasil menahan semua senjatanya lalu menyabetkan pedangnya membelah tongkat Tenten.

 **[Light Make : Eagle]**

 _ **Sring! Wush! Wush!**_

Tenten langsung melompat menghindari serangan cahaya berbentuk elang yang mengarak padanya. Saat serangannya tinggal satu Tenten lalu mensummon satu tombak biasa dan langsung melemparnya kearah elang milik Asuna.

 _ **Bom!**_

Tombak Tenten berhasip mengenai serangan Asuna yang menimbulkan ledakan kecil dan debu tipis. Asuna dan Tenten masih berdiam di tempat mereka masing masing dan saling menatap satu sama lain.

'Dia... Kenapa dia terlihat santai sekali?' Batin Tenten dengan menatap tajam Asuna yang masih dengan gestur tubuh santai. Sedangkan dengan Asuna meskipun gestur tubuhnya sangat santai tapi tidak dengan pikirannya yang terus berplfikir cara mengalahkan Tenten.

'Dia petarung jarak jauh... Dia pasti akan sangat menjaga jarak' batin Asuna lalu merentangkan tangan kanannya dan menekuk tangan kirinya kebelakang gerakan itu membuat Tenten mengingat panah cahaya milik Asuna yang memiliki daya hancur kuat.

'Bahaya...' batin Tenten lalu mensummon dua kunai lalu melemparkannya kearah Asuna berturut turut dengan berbagai senjata yang beragam membuat Asuna sedikit kwalahan mempertahankan kuda kudanya untuk membuat panah.

 _ **Wush! Wush! Wush!**_

Tiga lemparan terakhir Tenten berupa sebuah Fuma Shuriken yang berputar dengan cepat dan bergerak secara acak membuat Asuna bingung untuk menghindarinya. Tidak ada pilihan lain Asuna langsung berlari zig-zag sengan tubuh yang membungkuk.

 _ **Stab! Stab! Stab!**_

Tenten berdecih setelah serangannya di hindari dengan mudah oleh Asuna membuat tiga Fuma Shuriken tersebut hanya menancap di lantai arena. Asuna langsung melemparkan tiga shuriken kearah Tenten sambil terus berlari cepat keatah Tenten.

 _ **Trang! Trang! Trang!**_

Tiga shuriken langsung di tangkis dengan mudah oleh tongkat Tenten yang di putar tepad di depan tubuhnya setelah di rasa aman Tenten langsung menghentikan putaran tongkatnya tapi rasa aman itu langsung lenyap setelah melihat Asuna yang berada di depannya dengan tubuh yang di bungkukan.

 _ **Sreet!**_

'Untung tidak kena...' batin Tenten setelah memundurkan tubuhnya karna tidak mau terkena sabetan vertikal Asuna yang menyobek pakaiannya. Asuna kangsung memutar tubuhnya menggunakan kaki kanan yang menendang Tenten keatas.

 _ **Buagh!**_

Tenten langsung terpental keatas setelah dagunya di tendang oleh Asuna. Tenten langsung bersalto kebelakang lalu menyeimbangkan tubuhnya tapi Tenten langsung di buat kwalahan harus menahan Taijutsu cepat Asuna.

 _ **Tak! Tak! Buagh!**_

Tenten yang berhasil menahan beberapa pukulan Asuna langsung membungkuk setelah perutnya terkena tendangan Asuna yang kuat tidak hanya di situ Asuna juga langsung melayangkan uppercut ke wajah Tenten yang masih dalam posisi membungkuk.

 _ **Buagh! Crash!**_

Setelah memukul Tenten dan membuatnya terlempat Asuna langsung menyabetkan pedangnya pada paha Tenten yang langsung mengeluarkan darah segar.

 _ **Bruk!**_

Tenten langsung jatuh terlentang di lantai arena lalu mencoba berdiri dengan paha yang mengeluarkan darah setelah terkena sayatan pedang Asuna setelah berhasil Tenten langsung mengeluarkan dua gulungan.

 _ **Boft! Wush!**_

'Apa ini?' Batin Asuna menghalangi pandangannya dengan kedua tangan karna asap yang di timbulkan dari dua gulungan Tenten di ikuti oleh hembusan angin yang lumayan kuat.

Asuna langung mendongakan kepalanya keatas melihat dua naga putih yang meliuk liuk tapi tidak lama naga tersebut berubah menjadi dua gulungan yang berputar. Tenten langsung melompat ke tengah tengah putaran dua gulungan tersebut.

 **[Soshoryu]**

 _ **Wush! Wush! Wush!**_

Asuna langsung melebarkan matanya karna banyak senjata yang mengarah padanya, Asuna langsung merentangkan tangannya dengan sebuah cahaya yang sangat terang di kedua telapak tangannya yang di satukan.

 **[Light Make : Wall]**

 _ **Trang! Trang! Trang!**_

Semua senjata Tenten langsung di mentahkan dengan mudah oleh Asuna yang menggunakan jurus cahayanya yang berbentuk dinding kokoh di depannya.

"Bulum berakhir, Asuna-san..." ucap Tenten dengan seringai di wajahnya, dia langsung menarik tangannya yang terdapat sebuah benang chakra di setiap jari jarinya membuat semua senjata yang tergeletak kembali melayang dan langsung melesat kearah Asuna dengan Tenten yang mengatur gerakan semua senjatanya.

Asuna langsung berlari kesamping menghindari semua senjata yang di lemparkan oleh Tenten dengan sangat cekatan, sambil berlari Asuna langsung menciptakan panah cahaya lalu melomopat kebelakang menghindari satu senjata Tenten.

 _ **Wush! Duar!**_

'Sial...' batin Tenten setelah menhindari panah Asuna yang meledak mengenai tembok arena. Tenten padahal berencana untuk membuat Asuna tidak bisa menciptakan panah tersebut tapi rencananya gagap total setelah Asuna berhasil menciptakan panahnya.

 _ **Wush! Wush! Wush!**_

Tenten di buat kaget dengan anak panah Asuna yang terbelah menjadi tiga yang langsung melesat kearahnya dengan cepat membuat Tenten kwalahan menghindari anak panah milik Asuna.

 _ **Duar! Duar! Duar!**_

'Syukurlah...' batin Tenten yang berhasil menghindari semua anak panah yang Asuna lesatkan tapi dia tidak di beri kesempatan utuk tenang karna Asuna sudah berada di samping kanannya dengan pukulan yang mebgarak pada pipinya.

 _ **Buagh!**_

Asuna langsung terhuyung dengan darah yang mengucur di sisi bibirnya. Asuna langsung muncul lagi di belakang Tenten yang masih terhuyung lalu memukulnya lagi secara terus merus.

 _ **Buagh! Buagh! Buagh!**_

Semua pukulan Asuna bersarang di semua anggota tubuh Tenten yang tidak punya kesempatan membalas serangan Asuna. Asuna langsung memukul kembali Tenten lalu berputar lalu melayangkan kakinya kearah dagu Tenten.

 _ **Buagh!**_

"Akh..." Tenten meringis menerima tendangan keras Asuna yang mengenai dagunya. Pandangannya langsung tertuju keatas melihat sebuah palu besar yang siap menimpanya, dia hanya pasrah menerima kekalahannya dari awalpun dia tau tidak akan bisa menang tapi dia sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga. Meskipun sedikit kecewa.

 _ **Boom!**_

Tapi setelah lama Tenten menutup mata dia tidak merasakan rasa sakit sedikitpun dari palu yang menimpanya saat membuka mata ternyata palu tersebut hanya menghancuroan lantai arena di sampingnya.

"Kau hebat, Tenten-san" ucap seseorang di samping Tenten yang ternyata adalah Asuna, Tenten hanya mengangguk dengan senyum lemah bersyukur Asuna masih memiliki hati nurani tidak seperti dua temannya.

Setelah pertarungan itu selesai Asuna langsung menaiki tangga guna menghampiri kedua anggota timnya yang sedang berdiri bersama sang Sensei, Anko Mitaraahi. Sebelum berakhir pertatungan singkat Asuna dan Tenten ternyata Naruto sudah datang dengan bahu kanan yang di perban menutupi lubang bekas terkena Chidori.

"Pertarungan selanjutnya..." ucap Genma meneruskan pertandingan yang akan berlangsung. Black Team sekarang sudah lengkap dengan ketiga Gannin tersebut lolos semua membuat Anko memiliki rasa bangga tersendiri di hatinya bisa menjadi Jounin Sensei tiga Gannin yang sangat kuat.

Pertandingan terus berlanjut dan sekarang giliran Hyuga Hinata melawan Hyuga Neji, pembuktian siapa Gannin Hyuga terkuat tahun sekarang tapi Black Team memilih keluar untuk tidak menyaksikan pertarungan tersebut.

"Naruto sebaiknya kau diam dulu di rumah sakit tadi..." ucap Anko sambil berjalan di belakang para Ganninnya yang memutuskan untuk tidak menonton pertarungan itu dan memilih keluar sampai pertarungan terakhir usai "Ah aku lupa... Kau punya regenerasi yang cepat, kan? Jadi luka itu bisa sembuh dalam waktu singkat" ucap Anko yang batu mengingat kemampuan regenerasi murid pirangnya tersebut.

"Tidak..." ucap Naruto yang memdapat tatapan bingung dari Anko, Asuna dan Kirito "Jika aku menggunakannya sekarang aku akan menghabiskan **[Magic Spirit]** dengan boros sedangkan aku butuh sekitar 2-3 hari untuk memulihkan secara sempurna **[Magic Spirit]** milikku jadi aku perlu bantuan medis juga untuk menyembuhkan ini setidaknya sampai lusa baru aku akan memakai regenerasiku lagi" jelas Naruto memberitau kekurangan regenerasinya kepada rekan rekannya serta sang Sensei yang hanya mengangguk.

"A-Ano..." ucap Asuna tergagap terkesan gugup dengan wajah yang di tundukan serta tangan yang meremas ujung rok merah pendeknya "Ano... Ke-Kekuargaku memiliki se-sebuah jutsu turun temurun u-untuk menyembuhkan lu-luka secara singkat dan a-aku ingin mencobanya untuk mengetahui apa jutsu ini sudah sempurna atau belum" ucap Asuna tergagap takut membuat Naruto tersinggung karna dia akan 'Memakai' Naruto sebagai uji coba jutsunya.

"Kau sudah menguasainya?" Tanya Kirito dengan nada kaget yang mendapat tatapan bingung Naruto serta Anko yang tidak tau apa apa "Begini, keluarga Asuna memakai spesialis medis dan mereka memiliki jutsu medis yang bahkan Tsunade Senju tidak akan bisa mepelajarinya namanya adalah **[Phoenix Water]** itu berupa sebuah air yang jika kita meminum setetesa maka luka di tubuh kita akan sembuh saat itu juga itupun jika si pengguna sudah menguasainya secara sempurna tapi jika belum sempurna maka akan membutuhkan waktu 5-8 hari dan semakin pengguna menguasai jutsu tersebut semakin cepat juga efek menyembuhkannya" jelas Kirito panjang lebar yang di balas anggukan oleh Naruto dan Anko yang mulai mengerti tentang jurua keluarga Asuna.

"Kau ingin aku menjadi kelinci uji coba?" Tanya Naruto dengan pandangan horor yang membuat Asuna sedikit mundur "Baiklah, kau boleh mencobanya berulangkali kepada tubuhku tapi usahakan itu berhasil karna jika aku mati..." ucap Naruto yang di awali dengan nada tenang dan tidak mengancam tapi di akhiri dengan ucapan menggantung serta tatapan yang menjadi lebih horor dari sebelumnya.

"Jika aku mati... Aku tidak akan bernafas"

Anko, Asuna dan Kirito langsung memasang wajah datar dengan keringat di belakang kepala mereka mendengar lawakan Naruto yang menurut mereka gagal total tersebut.

"Aha... haha.. aha... Tertawalah Asuna?"

"Ha.. haha.. ha"

 _ **Krik! Krik! Krik!**_

"Kau lapar Naruto?"

Semua anggota Black Team terlihat begitu bahagia dengan segala kekurangan mereka yang berhasil di lengkapi satu sama lain, mereka adalah kumpulan orang dengan masa lalu yang buruk berkumpul menjadi satu. menjadi harapan para Shinobi di masa depan, mereka akan meminggul rasa perih yang dulu mereka terima suatu saat akan mereka jatuhkan dan hancurkan dengan suatu rasa yang bernama bahagia.

 **[Konohagakure-Bagian Barat]**

Sedangkan di luar Konoha sebelah barat, sekumpulan Ninja Oto-Suna yang sedang mempersiapkan sesuatu dan merancang rencana untuk kedepannya. Kedua pemimpin yang sedang memvicarakan sesuatu dengan serius, meskipun dari pihak Suna bukanlah pemimpin asli mereka.

"Bagaimana, Baki? Apa semua sudah siap?" Tanya seorang yang berambut panjang hitam dengan kulit pucat berbicara dengan suara serak dan berat kepada orang yang memakai kain mebutupi setengah wajahnya yang hanya mengangguk.

"Sudah... Kazekage-sama juga menyetujui ini jadi kami menyiapkan dengan cepat agar semua berjalan lancar" balas Baki dengan nada datar membuat orang di depannya menyeringai licik.

'Kazekage-sama? Khe, dasar idiot' batin orang teraebut masih dengan seringai licik yang tidak mengundang curiga dari Baki, orang tersebut adalah salah satu Legenda Sannin yaitu Orochimaru sang Sannin ular yang sangat tergila gila akan penelitian untuo membuat tubuhnya menjadi abadi.

"Kita tunggu sampai babak Final..." ucap Orochimaru dengan nada yang sama dan seringai yang belum luntur dari wajah pucatnya 'Dan setelah invasi ini selesai aku akan mendapat keuntungan ganda Uchiha dan Konoha yang hancur khukhukhu' batin Orochimaru masih dengan seringai yang melekat padanya.

'Jadi begitu, mereka akan menunggu Final. Aku tidak boleh membuang waktu' batin seseorang yang mengintip dan menguping percakapan Orochimaru serta Baki di atas sebuah pohon yang berdaun lebat. Orang tersebut langsung menghilang menggunakan Sunshin.

Orochimaru langsung menengok kearah orang yang tadi bersembunyi, dia hanya menatap datar tempat tersebut lalu melangkah pergi bersama anak buahnya yaitu empat Ninja bunyi dan Jounin Jounin yang lain yang menjadi pengawalnya.

 _ **Tap!**_

Orochimaru langsung mendongak keatas sebuah batang pohon. Orochimaru hanya menyeringai melihat siapa yang datang menemuinya secara tidak terduga itu, seorang gadis betambut merah terang yang berdiri di dahan pohon menatapnya datar dengan mata coklat gelapnya.

"Hoo... Apa kau berniat kembali padaku?" Tanya Orochimaru pada gadis tersebut yang hanya mendengus tidak suka kala Orochimaru menjilat bibirnya sendiri memakai lidah yang tidak normal milik Orochimaru.

"Jangan harap Pedo..." balas gadis tersebut dengan nada tajam yang menggambarkan ketidak sukaan pada Orochimaru "Aku hanya akan kembali untuk membalas dendam kedua orang tuaku padamu" lanjut gadis tersebut lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya sebatas dada tidak lama aura biru muda langsung menguar dari tubuhnya, gadis tersebut langsung mengibaskan tangannya memunculkan sebuah huruf kanji.

 _ **Cuing! Cuing! Cuing!**_

Kanji kanji tersebut berubah menjadi sebuah bola berwarna biru muda padat sebesar kepalan tangan orang dewasa yang langsung melesat dengan cepat kearah Orochimaru. Orochimaru hanya menatap bola bola tersebut dengan pandangan serius.

 _ **Duar! Duar! Duar!**_

"Kekuatanmu semakin hebat khukhukhu... Sakon pergilah bersama yang lain, aku ingin bernostalgia bersama gadisku yang satu ini" perintah Orochimaru yang langsung di balas anggukan oleh Sakon lalu melompat pergi bersama bawahan Orochimaru yang lainnya menysakan hanya Orochimaru dan gadis merah tersebut.

Gadis tersebut langsung mengeluarkan pedang berukuran sedang yang sejak tadi ia sarungkan lalu tidak lama tubuhnya bercahaya, setelah cahaya tersebut hilang terlihat gadis tersebut memakai sebuah armor abu abu dengan bagian dada yang terdapat sebuah tanda plus besar lalu di bagian bahu, hanya bahu kanan yang memiliki pelindung. Di bagian bawah gadis tersebut memakai rok biru pendek lalu sebuah sepatu Ninja tinggi sampai lutut.

 _ **Wush!**_

Gadis itu langsung melesat menukik dari atas dahan pohon menuju Orochimaru yang menatapnya tenang lalu mengeluarkan sebuah katana dari dalam mulutnya, itu adalah katana yang konon bisa memotong apapun Kusanagi no Tsurugi.

 _ **Trang! Trang! Trang!**_

Orochimaru hanya bertahan tanpa mencoba menyerang membuat si gadis geram merasa di remehkan oleh Orochimaru. Gadis itu langsung mundur beberapa langkah dan mepakukan gerakan yang sama seperti saat berada di dahan pohon.

 _ **Cuing! Duarr!**_

Orochimaru langsung melompat menghindari tembakan satu bola yang di arahkan padanya membuat tanah di depannya hancur menimbulkan debu yang menutupi pandangannya, tidak hanya di situ gadis tersebut melesat menembus debu yang menghalanginya.

 _ **Trang!**_

Kusanagi milik Orochimaru langsung terpental keatas membuat celah gadis tersebut untuk menusuk Orochimaru yang tidak di sia siakan oleh gadis tersebut yang langsung menggerakan pedangnya menusuk perut Orochimaru.

 _ **Jleb!**_

Tidak berhenti gadis itu langsung membuka telapak tangannya di depan wajah Orochimaru lalu tercipta sebuah bola berwarna biru muda yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

 _ **Cuing! Duar!**_

Bola tersebut langsung mengenai telak wajah pucat Orochimaru membuat bola dan Orochimaru melesat secara bersamaan dengan cepat dan berakhir di sebuah pohon besar yang membuat pohon tersebut roboh.

Gadis tersebut melangkah menuju bekas ledakan Orochimaru serta jurus bola biru miliknya tapi saat langkah ke tiga dia langsung di buat geram pasalnya yang keluar dari dalam kumpulan debu tersebut bukan Orochimaru melainkan ular ular berukuran sedang yang mencoba melarikan diri.

Tanpa di sadari gadis tersebut ternyata Orochimaru hanya sedang berdiri di salah satu batang pohon besar yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat gadis tersebut dengan sebuah seringai di wajanhnya seperti biasa menatap gadis yang bertarung dengan salah satu satu bunshinnya.

'Kau seperti biasa, selalu bernafsu dan kuat... Erza'

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Yo chapter 11 update...

Maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya, saya memang akhir akhir ini kurang mood buat nulis cerita karna ada beberapa masalah yang belum saya selesaiin tapi sekarang mood saya udah balik (kyaknya) dan up fic absrud saya ini ahahaha... Karna mood saya balik lagi juga, saya bakalan publish ulang fic pertama saya yang gagal dengan perombakan di mana mana, Prince. mungkin nanti judulnya bakalan sedikit beda, saya juga lagi mau menis fic Naruto x DxD oneshot bukan tentang iblis, malaikat atau malaikat jatuh saya pengen keluar alur, sekian ocehan saya makasih udah baca ocehan saya.

Balas Review :

Archise : Kekuatan Erza? Sihir dengan sedikit Chakra mungkin. Chara FT lain? Entah, gak ada mungkin.

Sinta Dewi468 : Gtu yah, saya pake tapi bakalan ada beda sedikit biar gak terlalu sama. Di chap ini saya pake.

DAMARWULAN : Yap, gtulah ahahaha

Demon Kane : Saya usahain kedepannya gak bakalan.

dianrusdianto39 : Nih udah di sambung lagi ahahaha

Sankyu...

Akira Elgan log out.


	12. Chapter 12

_**The Legacy**_

Author : Akira Elgan.

Declaimed : Anime yang bersangkutan bukan punya saya.

Pair : Naruto x (?), Kirito x Asna.

Genre : Adventure, Frendship, Family, Fantasy and Romance (maybe).

Warning : Newbie, KenjutsuNaru, OC, OOC, AliveMinaKushi, EYD And Dll.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Chapter 12**_

 **[Ujian Chuunin]**

Ujian Chuunin babak pereleminasian telah usai dengan meloloskan peserta yang memang sudah di perkirakan akan lolos tapi yang mengejutkan adalah kelakuan Nara Shikamaru, dia padahal sudah menjerat lawannya Sabaku Temari dengan jutsu andalan Clan Nara **[Kagemane no Jutsu]** dan bisa saja Temari yang menyerah karna sudah terpojok tapi malah Shikamaru yang menyerah dengan alasan 'Merepotkan', tipikal Nara memang seperti itu mereka bukan petarung yang sangat kuat tapi pengatur strategi handal.

Semua peserta yang lolos sudah berkumpul di tengah arena untuk mengetahui lawan masing masing di babak sepanjutnya yang akan di adakan 2 minggu lagi, beberapa peserta yang lolos adalah Namikaze Menma, Uzumaki Naruto, Kirigaya Kazuto, Asuna Yuuki, Hyuga Neji, Sabaku Gaara, Sabaku Kankura dan Sabaku Temari yang lolos memang hanya dari Konoha dan Suna karna memang dua desa tersebutlah yang mengirimkan banyak peserta hebat.

"Aku selaku Yondaime Hokage mengucapkan selamat pada kalian yang lulus dan yang tidak lulus kalian bisa coba lagi nanti, jangan menyerah..." ucap pria paruh baya berambut blonde jabrig dengan jambang yang membingkai wajahnya dia adalah Namikaze Minato sang Yondaime Hokage.

"Babak selanjutnya akan di adakan 2 minggu dari sekarang jadi gunakan waktu yang di berikan untuk beristirahat atau berlatih karna itu akan sangat berguna, silahkan untuk peserta mengambil bola yang berada di kotak itu dan sebutkan angka yang ada di bola kalian masing masing" lanjut Minato sambil menunjuk sebuah kotak yang di pegang oleh Genma. Semua peserta langsung melangkah menuju Genma dan dengan berurutan mengambil bola yang berada di kotak.

"5..." ucap Gaara

"2..." ucap Kirito

"8.." ucap Kankuro

"6..." ucap Temari

"4..." ucap Asuna

"3.." ucap Naruto

"7.." ucap Neji

"1.." ucap Menma

Setelah mengucapkan nomber masing masing semua peserta langsung melihat kearah layar besar yang mengacak sebuah nomber peserta, semua pesertaa masih menatap penasaran kearah layar.

7 (Hyuga Neji) vs 5 (Sabaku Gaara)

4 (Asuna Yuuki] vs 6 (Sabaku Temari)

8 (Sabaku Kankuro) vs 2 (Kirigaya Kazuto)

3 (Uzumaki Naruto) vs 1 (Namikaze Menma)

'Kuso...' batin Menma melihat daftar pertarungan babak sepanjutnya yang mengharuskan dirinya melawan sang kakak Uzumaki Naruto di babak selanjutnya. Berbeda dengan Menma, sejak tadi Naruto hanya menatap datar format pertatungan tersebut seperti tidak ada masalah meskipun dia harus bertarung dengan Menma.

Para penontonpun menatap antusias pada Naruto dan Menma yang akan menjadi pertarungan adik kakak tersebut berbeda dengan sang Yondaime Hokage yang melotot tidak percaya atas pertarungan yang akan tersaji di babak selanjutnya. Kedua anaknya akan bertatung.

'Kushina pasti akan marah saat tau ini, bagaimana ini? Apa harus aku ubah?' Batin sang Hokage yang tidak karuang memikirkan untuk membatalkan pertarungan antara Naruto melawan Menma tapi sepertinya niatnya sudah di ketahui oleh Danzo yang menatap Minato dengan seringai lebar di wajah tuanya.

"Ba-Baiklah sekarang kalian boleh beristirahat" ucap Minato dengan nada gugup lalu berjalan menjauh dari para peserta yang juga sama berjalan keluar arena.

 **[Skip Time]**

Di pagi hari yang cerah kediaman sang Yondaime Hokage terlihat sangat damai dari luar tapi berbeda jika di lihat di dalam rumah lebih tepatnya di meja makan yang sedang di isi oleh Minato, Kushina dan Menma tanpa hadirnya Yuki di antara mereka, keadaan sekarang sangat hening tanpa ada yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Minato apa tidak bisa di ubah? Apa kau tega melihat Menma dan Naruto bertarung?" Tanya Kushina dengan nada lirih dan kepala yang tertunduk menatap kedua tangannya yang saling bertautan. Minato hanya menghela nafas panjang karna yang Kushina tanyakan selalu itu, Minato sudah mencobanya tapi tidak bisa.

 _ **Tap! Tap! Tap!**_

Belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan Kushina, pandangan Minato teralihkan oleh suara langkah kaki yang terdengar begitupula Menma dan Kushina yang melihat kearah asal suara tersebut ternyata adalah Yuki yang berjalan pelan dengan piyama yang masih ia pakai menghampiri Kushina.

"Kaa-chan apa Naru-nii sudah kesini?" Tanya Yuki membuat Kushina bingung karna tiba tiba Yuki menanyakan kedatangan Naruto padahal Naruto tidak bicara apa apa jika dia akan manpir kerumahnya.

"Memang Naruto akan ke-"

 _ **Tok! Tok! Tok!**_

Ucapan Kushina tidak bisa di lanjutkan karna mendengar suara ketukan di pintu depan. Kushina langsung di buat heran dengan Yuki yang langsung berlari kearah pintu dengan wajah sumringah, Kushina langsung berdiri dan mengikuti Yuki dari belakang.

"Ayo Nii-chan masuk"

Langkah Kushina langsung berhenti setelah mendengar suara Yuki yang mepersilahkan seseorang masuk dengan memanggil orang tersebut 'Nii-chan' yang berarti itu adalah Naruto karna siapa lagi yang di panggil 'Nii-chan' oleh Yuki selain Naruto dan Menma.

 _ **Puk!**_

"Kaa-chan jangan melamun" ucap sebuah suara yang membuyarkan lamunan Kushina. Kushina langsung melihat kebawah, melihat Yuki yang memandangnya dengan senyum senang "Kaa-chan Yuki akan jalan jalan bersama Naru-nii" lanjut Yuki membuat Kushina sadar lalu menengok kedepan yang sudah ada Naruto berdiri tidak jauh darinya serta Yuki.

"Yuki ganti baju dulu cepat..." ucap Naruto yang langsung di turuti oleh Yuki, Naruto langsung berjalan mendekati Kushina yang masih mematung "Ohayou Kushina-sama" lanjut Naruto sambil membungkukan badannya sebentar untuk menunjukan sopan santunnya.

"O-Ohayou... A-Ayo masuk" ucap Kushina dengan nada gugup, Kushina langsung berjalan menuju tepat dirinya, Minato dan Menma berbicara sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk lalu mengikuti langkah Kushina dengan tenang dan wajah datar.

"Kushina ad- Naruto?" Ucap Minato sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Naruto yang berjalan di belakang Kushina. Naruto hanya mengangguk singkat sambil menatap Minato lalu pandangannya beralih pada Menma yang juga menatap Naruto dengan sedikit kaget.

Naruto dan Kushina langsung duduk di kursi yang kosong, Naruto duduk di sebelah Menma dan Kushina duduk di sebelah Minato yang bersebrangan dengan kursi yang di duduki Naruto serta Menma.

"A-Ano... Nii-san a-apa Nii-san berfikir untuk membatalkan pertarungan nanti? A-Aku bersedia menyerah" ucap Menma memberanikan dirinya untuk berbicara pada Naruto perihal ujian Chuunin nanti tapi Menma, Minato dan Kushina di buat heran karna Naruto yang malah tertawa ringan.

"Apa kau meremehkanku Menma? Karna aku tidak bisa memakai lengan kananku?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada dan wajah datar tapi tidak sedikitpun menengok kearah Menma yang bertanya tadi tapi reaksi Kushina terlihat shok mendengar Naruto tidak bisa memakai lengan kanannya.

"Naru memang lenganmu kenapa?" Tanya Kushina yang dengan jelas melihat sebuah perban mepilit bahu kanan Naruto menkipun tertutupi baju hitamnya tapi masih ada sedikit perban yang terlihat.

"Berlubang, karna terkena Chidori milik si Uchiha itu tapi tidak apa apa Asuna sudah menyembuhkannya" balas Naruto membuat Kushina sedikit tenang karna lubang di bahu Naruto sudah di sembunhkan tapi dia tidak menyangka Sasuke yang melakukan itu.

"Nii-chan ayo" ucap Yuki yang baru datang langsung mengajak Naruto untuk keluar dan di balas anggukan oleh Naruto, dia langsung berdiri dari duduknya lalu menyuruh Yuki untuk menunggu di luar.

"Jangan coba coba mengagalkan pertarungan nanti karna ini yang aku tunggu tunggu" ucap Naruto langsung berjalan kearah pintu menyusul Yuki yang sudah berada di luar menunggunta.

"Aku sudah mencoba akan mengganti pertarungan Menma dan Naruto..." ucap Minato dengan suara pelan "Tapi Danzo menghalangi, dia bilang ini akan menentukan siapa pewaris sejati Namikaze dan semua yang berada di sana setuju dengan usulan Danzo" lanjut Minato yang langsung berdiri dari duduknya lalu menyambil jubah kebanggaannya.

 **[Hiraishin]**

 _ **Sring!**_

Minato menghilang dengan cepat menggunakan jurus andalannya meninggalkan Kushina dan Menma yang hanya berdiam tanpa bicara apapun tapi tidak lama Menma juga berdiri dari kursinya melangkah meninggalkan Kushina sendirian di meja makan.

'Kami-sama...'

 **[Naruto Yuki Side]**

"Nii-chan ayo makan ramen"

"Tidak ini masih pagi"

"Nii-chan"

"Baiklah ayo"

Naruto dan Yuki berjalan di jalan Konoha yang terlihat ramai dengan orang yang berlalu lalang untuk sekedar jalan jalan atau berbelanja kebutuhan tapi tiba tiba Yuki berhenti di dekat pedagang gulali lalu memesan satu gulali meskipun Naruto awalnya melarangnya.

Selagi Yuki menunggu gulalinya, Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala penjuru padahal tidak ada yang ia cari tapi instingnya mengatakan untuk mencari sesuatu yang bahkan dia tidak tau itu apa.

Pandangan Naruto berhenti menatap seorang gadis seumuran dengannya berambut merah terang yang di ikat high ponytail dengan mata kanan yang tertutupi rambutnya. Memakai pakaian sebuah kemeja putih tanpa lengan dengan garis vertikan tipis dan sebagai bawahan dia memakai rok biru gelap pendek dengan sebuah sepatu Ninja panjang sampai lutut yang menjadi alas kakinya.

'Dia... Siapa?' Batin Naruto masih terus menatap gadis merah tersebut dengan pandangan datarnya tapi terselip rasa penasaran membuat Naruto terus terfokus pada gadis tersebut, merasa tidak ada guannya Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yuki yang sudah memgang gulalinya.

Gadis tersebut seperti sedang mencari sesuatu dan pandangannya berhenti pada Naruto yang sedang menggandeng Yuki sambil terus berjalan menjauh darinya, pandangan gadis tersebut datar seperti biasa.

 _ **Duk!**_

"Ah, Go-Gomen..." ucap seseorang yang menabraknya langsung meminta maaf sambil membungkukan badannya sedikit "Tadi aku tidak melihat, aku sedikit melamun sekali lagi maaf" lanjutnya masih terus meminta maaf pada gadis merah tersebut.

"Ha'i, tidak apa apa" balasnya dengan nada datar tanpa emosi, gadis tersebut langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada tempat Naruto berada tapi dia tidak menemukan Naruto di sana.

"Kau orang baru di Konoha?" Tanya orang yang menabraknya tadi menyadari gadis tersebut yang seperti kebingungan "Ah, maaf aku tidak sopan namaku Namikaze Menma" ucap orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Menma sambil mengulurkan tangannya mengajak berjabat tangan.

"Erza..." ucap gadis tersebut yang bernama Erza dengan nada seperti biasa sambil menyambut uluran tangan Menma "Aku hanya mengunjungi Konoha untuk melihat ujian Chuunin" lanjut Erza yang di balas anggukan oleh Menma, tanpa permisi Erza langsung melangkah pergi meninggalkan Menma.

'Dia cantik, rambut merahnya seperti Kaa-chan semoga kita bertemu lagi Erza' batin Menma sambil terus menatap punggung Erza yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya dan langsung hilang setelah Erza berbelok ke kanan.

Di sisi Naruto dan Yuki mereka sudah memasuki sebuah kedai ramen yang di kelola oleh seorang pria paruh baya bernama Teuchi dan anak perempuannya Ayame, Naruto tau itu karna pernah beberapa kali mampir ke kedai ini bersama Hayate atau Yugao yang sedang tidak ada misi.

"Oji-chan Yuki ingin ramen seperti biasa" ucap Yuki yang sedikit berteriak membuat seorang pria paruh baya yang mengenakan pakaian koki berwarna putih lengkap dengan sebuah topi putih, pria itulah yang bernama Teuchi.

"Yuki-chan... Lama sekali tidak kesini" ucap sebuah suara feminim seorang wanita berambut coklat yang menghampiri Yuki dengan sebuah senyum "Yuki-chan dia siapa?" Tanya wanita tersebut sambil menunjuk Naruto yang hanya berwajah datar.

"Dia Naruto-nii, kakak Yuki dan Menma-nii" balas Yuki yang membuat wanita tersebut tersentak lalu membungkuk sedikit badannya lalu menegakannya lagi dan terlihat senyum canggung yang di tunjukan wanita itu kepada Naruto yang masih berwajah datar.

"Go-Gomen Naruto-sama saya tidak tau, perkenalkan nama saya Ayame anak dari pemilik kedai ramen ini" ucap wanita tersebut memperkenalkan dirinya yang ternyata bernama Ayame putri sulung pemilik kedai ramen.

"Ramen miso satu"

"A-Ah, Ha-Ha'i"

 _ **Sreek!**_

Tirai kedai tersebut terbuka oleh seorang gadis berambut merah yang sempat Naruto pandangi tadi di jalan, Naruto langsung menyadarinya langsung menengok ke belakang melihat gadis tersebut dengan tatapan datar begitupula gadis tersebut yang melihat Naruto dengan wajah dan tatapan datar yang sama seperti milik Naruto.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya langsung gadis tersebut dengan aura yang tidak mengenakan bagi orang di sekitarnya membuat Yuki yang sedang duduk di samping Naruto langsung memeluk sang kakak dengan erat merasakan kekuatan aura yang di keluarkan gadis tersebut.

"Ayame aku titip Yuki" ucap Naruto dingin sambil mengisaratkan Yuki untuk bersama Ayame untuk sementra yang langsung di turuti Yuki "Apa masalahmu?" Tanya Naruto dingin sambil meningkatkan auranya setelah memastikan Yuki di bawa oleh Ayame.

"Kau memiliki sesuatu yang sama sepertiku, cepat serahkan" tuntut wanita tersebut sambil merentangkan satu tangannya mengisaratkan Naruto menyerahkan sesuatu yang wanita itu maksud, merasa tidak ada respon wanita itu langsung menciptakan tiga pedang yang mengelilingi Naruto.

 _ **Bwosh! Trang! Trang!**_

Wanita tersebut langsung terkejut karna tiga pedangnya berhasil di pentalkan oleh Naruto tanpa bergerak sedikitpun dari tempat berdirinya, wanita tersebut langsung di buat bingung karna Naruto sudah menghilang dari tempat sebelumnya.

 _ **Sring! Crak!**_

Waniat tersebut langsung di kagetkan oleh sebuah bilah katana yang menyentuh leher putihnya yang di tarik pelan oleh sang pelaku yang ternyata adalah Naruto, leher wanita tersebut tergores oleh katana Naruto mengekuarkan sedikit darah dan rasa perih.

"Krystal ini..." ucap Naruto yang masih mengacungkan katanannya pada leher wanita tersebut dengan satu tangan yang memperkihatkan krystal ungu yang di jadikan kalung "Kau tidak bisa mengambil ini, bahkan jika kau bisa aku tidak akan mebiarkannya" lanjut Naruto dengan suara mengintintimidasi membuat wanita yang menjadi targetnya meneguk ludah secara kasar.

"Aku memerlukan krystal itu, agar kekuatanku meningkat" ucap wanita tersebut dengan nada biasa saja setelah berhasil menenangkan dirinya, tidak mau menjadi mangsa wanita itu langsung menyikut perut Naruto membuat Naruto sedikit mendur dan merutuki kelengahannya.

 _ **Tak! Tak! Tak!**_

Tidak menunggu lama wanita tersebut langsung melesat kearah Naruto dengan beberapa pukalan dan tendangan yang berhasil Naruto tangkis dengan mudah. Wanita itu langsung melesat dengan sebuah tinju mengarah pada wajah Naruto tapi berhasil di hindari oleh Naruto.

 _ **Buagh! Brak!**_

'Apa itu? Aku sudah menghidarinya' batin Naruto kaget karna merasakan wajahnya terkena sebuah pukulan yang sangat keras membuatnya terpental menabrak stand makanan di belakangnya tapi Naruto terpaksa harus menciptakan satu pedang setelah melihat lawannya melompat dengan sebuah pedang besar yang siap membelahnya.

 _ **Sring! Duar!**_

Aduan pedang tersebut langsung menghasilkan ledakan lumayan besar membuat debu langsung naik mengekilingi tempat wanita tadi bersama Naruto yang menahan serangan wanita tersebut.

 _ **Wush! Wush!**_

Wanita tersebut langsung melompat keluar dari debu yang menghalangi pandangannya begitupula Naruto yang melompat keatas lumayan tinggi lalu menciptakan satu Fuma Shuriken dan langsung ia kempar menuju wanita itu.

 _ **Cleb! Boft!**_

Wanita tersebut hanya menghindari dengan mudah Fuma Shuriken Naruto membiarkannya tertancap di tanah tapi dia di buat kaget setelah Funa Shuriken tersebut berubah wujud menjadi Naruto yang siap melayangkan kaki kirinya.

 _ **Tak! Buagh!**_

Tendangan lurus kaki kiri Naruto berhasil di tahan dengan mudah oleh wanita tersebut yang menyilangkan tangannya tepat di depan wajahnya tapi Naruto tidak menyerah dia menggunakan tangan kirinya sebagai tumpuan lalu memutar tubuhnya yang masih berjongkok dengan kaki kanan yang di gunakan menyerang kepala samping wanita itu.

 _ **Buagh! Tap!**_

"Kalian berdua berhenti" ucap seseorang yang memakai seragam ANBU lengkap dengan topeng beruangnya muncul menengahi pertarungan Naruto dan wanita tersebut "Kenapa kalian bertarung? Kalian pasti tau ini jalanan umum, dan kalian menghancurkan barang dagangan" ucap ANBU tersebut yang di balas anggukan mengerti oleh Naruto dan wanita itu.

"Jika dia mau memberikan krystal itu maka tidak akan ada pertarungan ini, jadi cepat berikan atau kita bertarung lagi" ucap wanita tersebut yang masih teguh ingin mengambil krystal milik Naruto. ANBU tersebut hanya menghela nafas mendengar nada memaksa wanita merah kepada Naruto yang hanya menatapnya datar.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Erza..." ucap singkat wanita yang bernama Erza tersebut dengan pandangan kesal yang di arahkan pada ANBU. Seolah belum cukup ANBU tersebut terus mebatap Erza membuatnya risih "Aku tidak nemiliki marga" lanjutnya dengan nada dingin.

"Nii-chan..." ucap sebuah suara dari belakang Naruto. Yuki berlari menuju Naruto yang hanya diam di tempat sambil menatapnya, setelah sampai Yuki langsung memeluk Naruto dan menatap tajam Erza "Yuki akan melaporkannya pada Tou-chan" ucap Yuki dengan nada kesal tapi tidak berpengaruh apa apa pada Erza.

"Tidak perlu Yuki. Ayo pergi, Nii-chan harus mengobati bahu Nii-chan lagi" ucap Naruto melangkah meninggal Erza bersama ANBU yang melerai tadi, di pikiran Naruto masih berkecambuk tentang masalah perebutan krystal. Apa akan berlanjut semakin besar? Semoga tidak.

"Naruto..." panggil sebuah suara pada Naruto. Naruto menengok ke kanan menemukan Asuna dan Kirito yang sedang bergandengan tangan dengan pakaiaan santai berupa kaos dan celana panjang biasa "Bajumu kotor, ada apa? Jangan bilang kau main pasir" Tanya Kirito setelah sampai di dekat Naruto sambil menepuk pelan bahu Naruto.

"Hai, Naruto siapa dia? Imut sekali" ucap Asuna sambil berjongkok di hadapan Yuki yang menatap Asuna penasaran membuat Yuki semakin imut di mata Asuna maupun yang lain, tanpa permisi Asuna langsung mencubit kedua pipi Yuki lalu menarik nariknya pelan.

"Asuna sudah hentikan, dia Namikaze Yuki adikku..." ucap Naruto melihat sang adik yang imut menjadi mainan untuk Asuna yang hanya nyengir lalu berdiri lagi "Tadi ada gadis berambut merah terang bernama Erza, dia memintaku memberikan krystal yang aku punya alasannya agar dia semakin kuat" lanjut Naruto dengan santai sekali seperti tidak terjadi seauatu kepadanya.

"Erza?..." ucap Kirito dengan nada penasaran membuat Asuna dan Naruto juga ikut penasaran "Erza... Danzo pernah membicarakan nama itu bersama seseorang, sebaiknya kau rekrut dia karna yang di minati Danzo bukanlah orang sembarangan" ucap Kirito memberi saran pada Naruto yang di jawab angkatan bahu oleh Naruto.

"Nii-chan lihat... Itu Nee-chan yang tadi" ucap Yuki sambil menunjuk kebelakang kearah Erza yang berjalan dengan tenang menghampiri Naruto, Yuki, Asuna dan Kirito. Merasa tidak enak Asuna langsung menarik tangan kecil Yuki dan langsung menggendongnya.

"Yuki pulang, Nii-chan janji nanti akan menemani Yuki lagi setelah urusan Nii-chan selesai... Asuna antar Yuki" ucap Naruto yang di balas anggukan oleh Yuki yang sedikir kecewa tidak bisa lebih lama bersama kakaknya. Asuna langsung melompati atap dan berlari menuju kediaman kekuarga Namikaze.

Warga yang merasakan perasaan tidak enak langsung menyingkir dari jalan yang Erza lewati begitupula dengan tempat Naruto dan Kirito berdiri yang sudah di tinggalkan warga karna firasat tidak mengenakan membuat semua warga takut, tekanan aura Erza, Naruto dan Kirito juga menjadi faktor utama.

"Aku masih ingin bertarung denganmu, Naruto" ucap Erza dengan datar dan tajam di bagian memanggil nama Naruto "Kau menyingkirlah atau kau juga akan masuk dalam pertarungan ini" perintah Erza yang tidak di gubris sama sekali oleg orang yang di maksud.

"Jangan di sini..." ucap Naruto singkat lalu menciptakan belati yang sering ia gunakan sebagai alat teleportnya laku melemparnya pelan kepada Erza "Peganglah, aku akan meneleport kita menuju arena pertarungan di Shi no Mori" ucap Naruto yang di balas anggukan oleh Erza meskipun di benaknya masih ada rasa curiga pada Naruto.

 _ **Clak! Sring!**_

 **[Shi no Mori]**

 _ **Sring!**_

Di tengah lapangan luas di Shi no Mori tiba tiba muncul tiga remaja dengan dua laki laki dan satu perempuan berambut merah terang mereka adalah Erza, Kirito dan Naruto yang sudah sampai di tempat bertarung yang Naruto maksud.

 _ **Sring!**_

Naruto menengok kearah Erza menatap penasaran karna tubuh Erza tiba tiba bercahaya berwarna emas dan tidak lama cahaya tersebut hilang menampilkan Erza lengkap dengan armor perak di lengkapi sayap di punggungnya dan 10 pedang yang mengelilinginya dengan dua pedang yang ia pegang.

 _ **Wush!**_

Naruto dan Kirito langsung melebarkan mata mereka karna kecepatan di luar nalar yang Erza lakukan, Naruto dan Kirito mencari kesegala arah dengan dua pedang sudah di genggam Kirito dan satu katana sudah berada di tangan kiri Naruto.

 _ **Sring! Trang!**_

Nasib baik masih menyelimuti Kirito karna tebasan dari Erza yang tiba tiba muncul di depannya berhasil dia tahan meskipun dia sedikit terseret karna dorongan yang Erza lakukan lumayan kuat.

 _ **Srang!**_

Erza terpaksa memundurkan tubuhnya satu langkah karna Naruto yang mencoba mebusuk dirinya dari samping, merasa tidak cukup Naruto langsung menciptakan belati dan melemparnya kearah Erza yang berhasil di tangani dengan mudah oleh Erza tapi Erza harus di buat bingung karna belati yang dia tahan sebelum jatuh menyentuh tanah sudah terlebih dahulu tenggelam dalam riak air.

 _ **Clak!**_

'Bagaimana bisa dia...' batin Erza melihat Naruto muncul dari dalam riak air dari atas bersama belati yang keluar terlebih dahulu, tidak mau mati Erza langsung melompat menghindari tusukan belati Naruto tapi Erza di buat sibuk oleh Kirito yang menyerangnya dengan cepat.

 _ **Trang! Trang! Trang!**_

Masih terus beradu pedang, Erza langsung menusukan satu pedangnya ke tanah dan dari tanah muncul banyak pedang mencuat mencoba menusuk Kirito dari bawah tapi berhasil di hindari dengan cara melompat kebelakang secara terus menerus karna pedang pedang itu terus muncul di tempat Kirito menapakan kakinya.

 **[Punch]**

 _ **Buagh! Wush! Brak!**_

'Sakit sekali...' batin Kirito setelah menerima serangan aura biru muda dari Erza. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung melesat kearah Erza dengan tangan kiri yang ia gunakan dan tangan kanan yang belum terlalu bisa di gerakan.

 _ **Wush! Cuing! Cuing!**_

Naruto harus di buat menghindari tiga bola biru muda sebesar kepalan tangan orang dewasa yang mengarah padanya setelah Erza mengibaskan tangan kanannya ke udara kosong. Tidak cukup, Erza langsung melesat kearah Naruto yang masih melompati bolanya.

 _ **Tap!**_

Naruto berhasil menapak setelah menghindari semua serangan Erza. Naruto melihat Erza yang melesat kearahnya hanya berdiam diri tanpa bergerak sedikitpun, setelah Erza lumayan dekat Naruto langsung mengeluarkan Muramasa seperempat dan menghasilkan serangan sebuah barrier dengan pedang yang siap menyayat lawan.

 _ **Crash! Crash! Crash!**_

"Arrrggghhh..." teriak Erza karna terkena serangan Naruto sebanyak tiga kali membuatnya mendapat luka sayat lumayan banyak di tubuhnya yang terbalut armor silvernya, tidak habis akal Erza langsung meneyeimbangkan tubuhnya dan melihat kesamping kearah Kirito yang berlari kearahnya.

 _ **Cuing! Duar!**_

Erza langsung menembakan bolanya kearah Kirito yang tidak sempat menghindar tapi bisa menahannya menggunakan perban yang Kirito jadikan prisai di depannya. Tubuh Erza langsung bercahaya ke'emasan seperti sebelumnya dan merubah kembali armornya menjadi armor biasa berwarna abu abu dengan tanda plus di dadanya dan dua pelindung bahu.

"Baiklah sudah cukup..." ucap Naruto datar sambil berjalan mendekati Erza yang hanya menatapnya datar "Kau ingin menjadi kuat dengan menggabungkan dua krystal? Tidak usah, ikutlah denganku" tawar Naruto yang hanya di balas kekehan oleh Erza.

"Apa kau bercanda? Aku hanya mau kau menyerahkan krystal itu, atau kita bertarung lagi sampai salah satu dari kita mati" ucap Erza dengan aura yang semakin menggila mengelilingi tubuhnya dan juga api biru muda yang membentuk lingkaran berkobar ganas dengan Erza berdiri di tengahnya.

 _ **Wush!**_

Naruto, Erza dan Kirito langsung menengok ke kiri tepat pada anak panah berwarna putih terang yang mengarah pada Erza dengan cepat berasal dari Asuna yang berdiri di salah satu dahan pohon. Erza hanya menatap datar lalu merentangkan satu tangannya kearah anak panah tersebut.

 **[Eihwaz]**

 _ **Bwosh!**_

'Lenyap...' batin Naruto, Asuna dan Kirito yang melihat secara langsung panah Asuna terbakar oleh api biru muda milik Erza dan berakhir dengan lengapnya panah tersebut.

"Asuna sudah cukup..." perintah Naruto yang melihat Asuna akan menciptakan lagi anak panah tapi terlebih dahulu di hentikan Naruto "Jika kau bergabung denganku maka aku dan yang lain akan membantumu mencapai tujuanmu" ucap Naruto masih terus merayu Erza agar mau bergabung bersama timnya.

Erza hanya diam mendengar tawaran Naruto yang cukup manarik baginya, selama ini Erza hanya terus berlatih hanya untuk satu tujuan yaitu membalaskan kematian kedua orangtuanya dan warga di desa kecil yang dulu ia tinggal.

"Aku tidak bisa menetap di Konoha..." ucap Erza dengan nada biasa tidak sedatar sebelumnya "Dan tujuanku juga membunuh seseorang untuk membalaskan dendamku" lanjut Erza sambil melangkah meninggalkan Naruto, Asuna dan Kirito yang hanya menatap kepergian Erza.

"Begitu juga kami..."

Ucapan dari Naruto tadi membuat langkah Erza berhenti lalu menoleh kebelakang manatap satu persatu dari mulai Kirito, Naruto lalu Asuna dengan tatapan bingung karna tidak begitu mengerti dengan arti ucapan Naruto.

"Kami tidak akan menetap di Konoha karna suatu alasan kami akan meninggalkan Konoha tapi bukan karna dendam, itu juga masih kemungkinan karna bisa saja kami tetap di Konoha" jelas Kirito yang menatap Erza dengan senyum tipis yang ia tunjukan meskipun tidak berpengaruh apa apa pada Erza.

"Jadi apa rencananya?" Ucap Erza dengan senyum ramah yang baru ia tunjukan sekarang membuat Naruto, Asuna dan Kirito juga tersenyum karna dengan begini artinya Erza menerima ajakan mereka.

"Tangkap..." ucap Naruto melemparkan satu belati kearah Erza yang di tangkap dengan mudah oleh Erza "Keluar desalah setelah ujian Chuunin dan jika kami memutuskan kelyar dari Konoha maka kami akan menyusulmu tapi jika kami tetap di Konoha kau akan aku tarik ke Konoha dan aku yang akan mengurus kepindahanmu ke Konoha jado tangang" jelas Naruto yang di balas anggukan oleh Erza.

"Apa kau sudah punya penginapan?" Tanya Asuna yang di balas anggukan Erza "Apa aku boleh menginap? Karna aku bosan satu rumah dengan Kirito" ucap Asuna yang membuat Kirito tertohok mendengar ucapan Asuna.

"Asuna siapa yang akan memasakanku sarapan nanti?" Tanya Kirito dengan wajah frustasi karna Kirito tidak bisa memasak. Asuna hanya mengangkat bahu dengan tampang tidak peduli yang membuat Kirito tambah 'Kusut'.

"Baiklah kau boleh menginap..." ucap Erza yang di respon dengan girang oleh Asuna yang setelah itu melihat Kirito sambil menjulurkan lidahnya berniat meledek Kirito yang di balas jukuran lidah juga oleh Kirito.

"Naruro kau bisa memasak?"

"Tentu saja... Tidak"

"Sialan..."

 **[SkipTime-Ujian Chuunin]**

Sekarang sudah saatnya ujian Chunnin penentu siapa yang akan masuk semi-final, di babak sekarang banyak sekali pertarungan yang menyita perhatian dan yang paling banyak menyita perhatian adalah pertarungan Namikaze Menma melawan Uzumaki Naruto karna ini adalah pertarungan yang akan menentukan siapa anak terkuat dari Namikaze Minato sang Yondaime Hokage.

Semua peserta sudah siap dengan segala yang mereka butuhkan dalam pertarungan nanti, mental dan fisik sangat penting sekali di babak ini karna selain tekanan dari nama desa ada juga tekanan dari lawan yang mereka hadapi nanti.

"Apa semua peserta sudah berkumpul?" Tanya Yondaime Hokage sambik melihat semua peserta yang sudah berkumpul semua termasuk kedua putranya "Untuk babak ini sama seperti babak sebelumnya yaitu pertarungan satu melawan satu dengan yang menang akan melaju ke babak berikutnya, selamat bertarung" ucap Minato mengakhiri ucapannya dengan membungkukan sedikit badannya lalu melirik Genma.

"Pertarungan pertama Hyuga Neji melawan Sabaku Gaara, kedua peserta tetap di sini dan yang lain silahkan ke atas" ucap Genma yang langsung di turuti para peserta dengan senang hati. Naruto mendudukan dirinya di bangku panjang yang di sediakan untuk peserta.

Naruto hanya menatap tidak minat pada pertarungan Neji dan Gaara karna sudah tau siapa yang akan menang di pertandinhan ini, tapi saat menengok ke kanan ada sesuatu yang menarik yaitu Menma yang memandangi wanita yang sangat ia kenal.

'Erza, kah?' Batin Naruto lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju Erza yang datang bersama Anko, bukan hanya Naruto yang berjalan menuju Erza tapi juga Menma juga melangkah menghampiri Erza bahkan lebih dulu sampai dan menyapa Erza.

"Hai, Erza-san..." sapa Menma dengan senyum ramahnya kepada Erza yang di balas angguakn pelan Erza dengan wajah datarnya "Kenapa kau bisa masuk ke sini? Apa karna bersama Anko-sensei" tanya Menma yang di balas anggukan oleh Anko dan Erza.

"Maaf Menma tapi Erza bersamaku" ucap seseorang secara tiba tiba di belakang Menma, saat Menma menengok dia menemukan Naruto yang terus berjalan mendekati Erza saat sudah dekat Naruto langsung menggandeng tangan Erza dan membawanya pergi.

"Ha'i, aku bersama Naruto" ucap Erza tanpa maksud apapun karna memang dia datang kesini bersama Anko atas suruhan Naruto yang menyarankan Erza datang bersama Anko.

'Sial...' batin Menma dengan pandangan kesal melihat Naruto dan Erza yang terus berjalan menuju bangku peserta sambil terus bergandengan tangan. Anko hanya menghela nafas pelan melihat tingkah laku remaja di depannya teraebut.

"Tenanglah Menma-sama, masih banyak gadis yang mau berkencan dengan anak Hokage, meskipun yah... Jika boleh jujur secara fisik Naruto lebih tampan dan sexy daripada anda" ucap Anko mencoba menghibur Menma tapi usahanya hanya berujung dengan sia sia karna Menma yang tiba tiba melangkah meninggalkan Anko.

Di sisi Naruto dan Erza, mereka hanya duduk santai dengan Naruto yang tidak meminati sama sekali pertarungan yang di sajika di arena, berbeda dengan Erza yang menatap penuh minat pada bertangunan tersebut lebih tepatnya pada Hyuga Neji yang menjadi target pengelihatannya.

"Naruto..." panggil Erza pada Naruto yang sedang menguap, karna kesal panggilannya tidak di jawab Erza langsung mengambil sampah di tong yang berada tidak jauh darinya lalu memasukannya pada mulut Naruto yang masih terbuka lebar.

"Ohok... Apa kau lakukan, hah?"

"Aku menyuapimu. Aku romantis, kan?"

"Ck, sialan"

"Naruto, apa kau pernah bertarung dengan Hyuga?" Tanya Erza yang tidak di respon sama sekali oleh Naruto membuat Erza semakin kesal tapi saat menengok ke arah Naruto di sedikit kaget karna...

"NARUTO JANGAN TIDUR JAWAB AKU, BAKA"

...Naruto tertidur.

"Hyuga, kah? Aku belum pernah bertangun dengan mereka tapi yang pasti Taijutsu mereka di atas kita" ucap Naruto dengan mata tertutup menjawab pertanyaan Erza yang hanya mengangguk angguk menyiyakan jawaban Naruto.

"Hindari melawan mereka dengan Taijutsu. Ok, Darling?"

 _ **Buagh!**_

"APA MAKSUD 'DARLING', HAH?"

"Tidak bukan apa apa, maafkan aku"

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

Yeah, chapter 12 update.

Lama yah? Hahahaha... sebenernya nih cerita udah saya selesain sampai chap 15 sampai arch di suatu desa, belum masuk Shippuden. Kendala saya cuma satu, kagak bisa log in, gak bisa log in gak bisa update... Saya gak tau kenapa, apa karna hp saya yang jadul atau jaringannya yang absrud? Entah.

Yang penting saya udah update, insyaallah Prince yang udah di obrak abrik bakalan update gak lama dari chap ini.

Balas Review :

RayNaruKushi : Sankyu. Untuk Sharinggan masih di pikirin sama saya, siapa tau darah yang di kasih Orochi itu darah seorang Uchiha, kan? Jadi Naru bisa punya Sharinggan. Pokonya tetap ikutin terus fic saya yang insyaallah saya buat semenarik mungkin.

Sinta Dewi468 : Naru aja deh hehehe... Mungkin sama gara nanti di semi-final atau final atau malahan antara Asuna dan Kirito yang bakalan ketemu Gaara? Masih rahasia. Sankyu.

Archise : Garing, kan? Bhak. Erza di apain sma Oro-pedo? Entah, masih dalam garapan :v. DxD x Naruto belum saya tulis sedikitpun tapi udah banyak ide tema cerita yang mengumpil di lutut saya :v entah itu Oneshot atau Multichaper. Sankyu

Youkai no Kitsuna : Penname anda ngingetin saya sama fic Esya-senpai (kalo gak salah), Youkai no Chikara hahahaha... Di chap ini udah ketemu dan ada sedikit bocoran kekuatan Erza. Sankyu.

Makasih yang masih minat baca fic saya ini dan menunggi dengan sabar karna hp saya yang hibertasi :v atau emang masalah jaringan saya kurang tau yang jelas saya gak bisa login, baru sekarang bisa... Baca juga fic baru saya nanti, semoga lebih menarik.

Akira Elgan log out


	13. Chapter 13

_**The Legacy**_

Author : Akira Elgan

Declaimed : Anime yang bersangkutan bukan punya saya.

Pair : Naruto x Erza, Kirito x Asuna

Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Family, Fantasy and Romance (Maybe)

Warning : Newbi, KenjutsuNaru, AliveMinaKushi, OC, OOC and EYD dll

.

.

.

.

Chapter 13

 **[Tampat Ujian Chuunin]**

Semua penonton melotot melihat pertarungan atau lebih tepatnya penyiksaan bagi Hyuga Neji yang sudah terkapar di tengah arena dengan kaki yang patah dan sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Gaara terlalu kuat untuk Neji.

"Sadis sekali..."

"Apa benari dia Genin?"

"Entah, aku juga ragu"

Tanpa perlu perintah tim medis Konoha langsung dengan cekatan ke tengah arena tempat Neji terkapar, Gaara hanya menatap datar Neji yang di bawa menggunakan tandu oleh beberapa tim medis

"Pemenangnya Sabaku Gaara dari Sunagakure.." ucap Genma mengumumkan siapa pemenangnya meskipun semua orang pasti sudah tau siapa pemenangnya tanpa di sebutkan juga "Pertarungan selanjutnya Kirigaya Kazuto melawan Sabaku Kankuro..." lanjutnya sambil melirik kearah Kirito yang sudah turun ke tengah arena.

"Aku menyerah..." ucapan Kankuro membuat Genma dan yang lai kebingungan terlebih lagi Kirito yang menjadi lawannya "Dia terlalu kuat untukku" lanjut Kankuro memberikan alasannya untuk tidak melanjutkan pertarungan yang belum di mulai ini.

Tiba tiba di belakang Kankuro muncul asap hitam bersumber dari tembok di belakangnya membuat Kankuro panik karna merasa tidak enak tapi Kankuro seperti terpaku dan tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

Temari yang tidak mau hal aneh terjadi pada adiknya langsung menarik tangan Kankuro mencoba mengeluarkannya dari asap tersebut tapi sebelum Temari menggapai tangan adiknya terlebih dulu ada sebuah tangan yang menarik kepala Kankuro.

 **"Kau meremehkanku, Barbie?"** Ucap sebuah suara berat yang berasal dari asap tersebut dan mampu di dengan oleh semua orang yang tidak jauh dari tempat asap tersebut.

Kankuro semakin ketakutan setelah mendengar suara berat yang sangat mengintimidasi tersebut di tujukan padanya, Kankuro hanya bisa menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan tersebut tidak lama Kankuro langsung di lepaskan.

 **"Booo..."**

"HWAAAAA..."

Kankuro langsung terjatuh tidak sadarkan diri setelah sosok asing yang keluar dari dalam asap tepat di depan wajahnya dengan mata hitam menyeluruh dan setengah wajah yang terdapat retakan yang langsung mengagetkan Kankuro sampai membuatnya pingsan.

"Sekarang aku resmi menang" ucap sosok tersebut dengan nada biasa lalu keluar dari dalam asap dan fisik yang langsung berubah, mata yang kembali normal lalu retakan di wajah yang menghilang sepenuhnya.

"BERENGSEK TERIMA INI"

 _ **Bwos! Bruk!**_

Temari yang tadi melayangkan pukulan tangan kanan pada sosok yang dia tau bernama Kirigaya Kazuto langsung terjatuh stelah Kirito yang ia pukul menjadi asap. Asap tersebut langsung menyatu kembali menjadi sosok Kirito.

'Dia berbahaya...' batin seorang Jounin Suna yang menutupi setengah wajahnya memakai kain, dia adalah Baki salah satu Jounin elit Sunagakure yang menjadi Jounin Sensei tim Sabaku.

"Kirito sudah hentikan" ucap Anko menghentikan Kirito dan langsung di balas anggukan patuh oleh Kirito yang langsung menghilang di telan asap hitamnya dan muncul di samping Asuna.

 _ **Duagh!**_

"I-Ittai..." ucap Kirito meringis setelah menerima jitakan dari Asuna yang sudah kesal pada Kirito sejak tadi karna berbuat ulah dengan membuat Kankuro pingsan dan Temari yang malu karna gagal memukul Kirito akhirnya terjatuh.

"Diam disini..." ucap Asuna yang langsung di balas anggukan patuh Kirito. Asuna langsung menatap Genma yang belum kunjung memberitau pertarungan selanjutnya yang akan berjalan.

"Pertarungan selanjutnya Asuna Yuuki melawan Sabaku Temari, kedua peserta silahkan ke arena" ucap Genma mengumumkan pertarungan antara Temari melawan Asuna.

Temari langsung menghilang dengan hembusan angin lalu muncul di tengah lapangan dengan hembusan angin seperti sebelumnya membuat semua yang melihat berdecak kagum, Temari hanya tersenyum sombong lalu melirik tempat Asuna.

'Kemana dia?' Batin Temari setelah melirik tempat Asuna yang sudah di tinggalkan Asuna entah kemana, Temari mendongakan kepalanya melihat setitik cahaya yang jatuh tidak jatuh di depannya.

 _ **Tik! Bwosh!**_

Semua penonton kembali berdecak kagum setelah titik cahaya tersebut yang telah menyentuh tanah menjadi sosok Asuna yang dengan elegan berdiri di tengah hembusan angin yang mengelilinginya.

"Hahahaha pertunjukan Shunsin, kah? Menarik" ucap Yondaime Kazekage sambil tertawa karna tidak ada yang mau mengalah walai hanya sekedar menunjukan keahlian Shunsin mereka yang memakai Shunsin element menunjukan kelas mereka berbeda dengan Gennin lain.

"Apa kalian Siap?" Tanya Genma sambil melirik Asuna dan Temari secara bergantian yang di balas anggukan sekaligus mereka memasang kuda kuda bertarung mereka.

"Pertarungan kedua antara Asuna Yuuki melawan Sabaku Temari... HAJIME"

Asuna langsung melesat dengan badan yang membungkuk dan pedang yang dia acungkan kedepan. Sebelum sampai di depan Temari, Asuna sudah terlebih dahulu menebaskan pedangnya pada udara kosong.

 _ **Slash!**_

Temari langsung mengibaskan kipas besarnya sehingga memunculkan sayatan angin tipis tapi angin milik Temari malah tidak mampu menyaingi sayatan pedang Asuna.

 _ **Wush! Srash!**_

Sayatan Asuna hanya mengenai tembok arena setelah Temari melompat menghindari serangannya, masih di udara Temari langsung mengenggam erat kipasnya di depan tubuhnya.

 **[Fuuton : Shinkuha]**

 _ **Wush! Slash! Slash!**_

Asuna langsung berlari kesamping menghindari setiap sayatan angin yang di lancarkan Temari sehingga hanya mengenai lantai arena, Asuna langsung menyarungkan kembali pedangnya dan merentangkan kedua tangannya dengan telapak tangan yang terbuka.

 _ **Sreek!**_

 **[Light Make : Eagle]**

 _ **Wush! Wush! Wush!**_

Asuna langsung mengeluarkan jurus yang sering ia gunakan, elang cahaya tersebut melesat dengan capat kearah Temari yang baru manapakan kakinya di lantai dan langsung melebarkan kipasnya lalu menaruhnya di depan tubuhnya.

 _ **Duar! Duar! Duar!**_

Serangan Asuna berhasil di tahan oleh kipas Temari yang tidak mengalami sobek sedikitpun, Temari langsung mengangkat kipasnya mencoba untuk mengeluarkan jutsu lagi tapi sayang Asuna sudah ada di depannya dengan pukulan yang siap mengenai wajahnya.

 _ **Buagh! Brak! Brak!**_

Temari langsung berguling setelah menerima pukulan keras tangan kanan Asuna lalu Temari menyeimbnagkan kembali tubuhnya setelah ada kesempatan untuk melakukannya.

 _ **Tap! Sreek!**_

 **[Kamaitachi no Jutsu]**

 _ **Wush!**_

"Berakhir sudah, Asuna" ucap Temari setelah mengibaskan kipasnya dan menimbulkan angin yang sangat kencang dan banyak sekali angin yang bisa menyayat kulit siapapun.

 **[Light Make : Wall]**

 _ **Crash! Crash! Crash!**_

'A-Apa?' Batin Asuna kaget setelah berhasil melompat karna dinding cahayanya bisa di tembus dengan mudah olenh jurus milik Temari membuatnya sangat kaget.

 **[Light Make : Cannon]**

 _ **Boom!**_

Asuna pangsung menciptakan sebuah bazoka besar terbuat dari cahaya yang memadat dan langsung menembakan peluru yang sangat kuat sampai menembus angit pemotong milik Temari.

'Sial...' batin Temari karna mustahil menghindari serangan secepat itu sehingga Temari hanya mengandalkan keberuntungan dengan menjadikan kipasnya sebagai tameng meskipun dia tau itu akan sia sia.

 _ **Duarr!**_

"Arrrrggghhh"

Penonton yang menyaksikan langsing terperangah karna serangat Asuna yang menghancurkan 1/4 arena pertarungan dan membuat Temari terlenpar hingga menambark tembok arena.

 _ **Tap!**_

Temari langsung mencoba berdiri dengan susah payah karna tubuhnya yang sudah banyak menerima luka akibat serangan cepat Asuna setelah berhasil berdiri Temari langsung mengambil kipasnya dan menjadikannya tumpuan.

"Si-Sialan" ucap Temari dengan tergagap sambil menahan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, dengan susah payah juga Temari mengangkat kipasnya ke atas dan langsung melebarkannya.

 **[Fuuton : Tatsu no Oshigoto]**

Setelah Temari mengucapkan nama jurusnya tapi tidak terjadi apa apa, hanya angin kibasan biasa yang Asuna rasakan membuatnya bingung tapi tetap bersiaga.

 _ **Wush! Wush! Wush!**_

'Apa ini?' Batin Asuna karna ada angin yang berputar dengan Asuna berada di tengah putaran angin searah jarum jam tersebut tapi Asuna langsung melebatkan matannya dan mencoba melarikan diri tapi...

 _ **WUSH!**_

"KYAAAAAA"

...Asuna langsung terangkat oleh serangan angin tertunda yang di lancarkan Temari, lama kelamaan angin tersebut menjadi tornado yang lumayan besar hingga mengangkat Asuna yang berada di dalamnya.

 _ **Crash! Crash! Crash!**_

Asuna menutup sebelah matannya menahan rasa sakit yang di terimanya setelah mendapatkan sayatan demi sayatan membuat kulit putihnya mengeluarkan banyak darah dan luka sayat.

Asuna langsung menutup matannya berharap tornado milik Temari segera berhenti dan harapan Asuna langsung terkabulkan karna tornado tersebut berhenti membuat tubuh lemas Asuna jatuh dari ketinggian tapi Temari sudah menunggu Asuna di bawah dengan kipas yang ia acungkan keatas.

 _ **Brak! Bruk!**_

"Akh..." ringis Asuna setelah pinggangnya terkena ujung keras kipas Temari dan langsung Temari lempar dengan sembarang tubuh lemas Asuna yang mengalani banyak luka.

"Wasit umumkan sia-" "Aku belum kalah" ucapan Temari langsung terpotong oleh ucapan Asuna yang masih mencoba berdiri dengan susah karna luka yang ia alami membuat tubuhnya lemas.

 _ **Buagh!**_

"Menyerahlah..." ucap Temari setelah menendang kepala Asuna yang masih menunduk membuat Asuna kembali terlentang dan mencoba berdiri lagi, Temari semakin geram langsung melangkah menuju Asuna.

 _ **Buagh! Buagh! Buagh!**_

Temari tanpa rasa kasihan langsung menginjak nginjak wajah Asuna sehingga kepala Asuna sedikit terbenam di lantai arena membuat semua yang menyaksikan kasih dan rasa geram sangat menyelimuti Kirito yang sedang di tahan oleh Kakashi agar tidak turun ke arena.

 _ **Buagh! Greb!**_

"Le-Lepaskan jalang" ucap Temari karna Asuna berhasil menangkap kaki kanannya yang mencoba menginjak kembali wajah Asuna yang sudah menerima banyak lebam.

 _ **Wush! Brak!**_

Dengan sekuat tenaga yang tersisa Asuna langsung melempar Temari ke sisi arena sehingga menabrak tembok arena, Asuna langsung berusaha kembali berdiri.

 _ **Tap! Tap!**_

"Kau pikir kemampuanku hanya itu..." ucap Asuna yang sudah berhasil beridiri meskipun dengan badan yang masih membungkuk dan kaki yang gemetar langsung mengambil ancang ancang dengan melebarkan kakinya.

"Aku memang tidak secepat Naruto..." ucap Asuna kembali dengan tangan kanan yang ia rentangkan keaamping dan jari jari yang ia kepalkan membentuk sebuah tinju.

 _ **Tes! Tes! Tes!**_

"Aku bukan mata mata yang baik seperti Kirito..." lanjut Asuna lalu merentangkan tangan kirinya kedepan dengan telapak tangan yang ia buka lalu mendongakan kepalannya dengan dahi yang masih mengucurkan darah.

 _ **Tak!**_

"Bahkan dari kekuatanku masih berada di bawah Erza tapi... JANGAN HARAP KEMAMPUANKU DI BAWAHMU" teriak Asuna di bagian akhir dengan aura berwarna putih terang yang bergerak liar sampai membuat lantai arena retak.

"Berakhir sudah...

 **[LIGHT MAKE : GEYSER]**

 _ **Brak! Brak! Brak!**_

"ARRRGGGHHH" teriaka Temari karna tiba tiba di bawahnya muncul cahaya besar yang memadat menjulang keatas segingga membawa Temari melayang keudara karna di tabrak tiga kali oleh cahaya tersebut.

 _ **Jleb!**_

Asuna langsung menusuk Temari sebelum tubuh Temari menyentuh lantai arena dengan pedang putih tipisnya tepat di arah perut Temari sehingga Temari langsung tidak sadarkan diri karna menerima tusukan tersebut.

"Pemenangnya di pertarungan ketiga adalah Asuna Yuuki dari Konohagakure" ucap Genma mengumumkan pemenangnya dengan wajah yang di banjiri keringat dingin dan dengan paksa langsung menelan ludahnya secara kasar.

"Pertarungan keempat antara Uzumaki Naruto melawan Namikaze Menma, kedua peserta silahkan ke arena" ucap Genma yang langsung di balas anggukan oleh Naruto dan Menma. Naruto langsung berdiri dari acara duduk duduk santainya bersama Erza.

Erza hanya menatap Menma dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada wajah Naruto, dia melakukan itu secara terus menerus seperti menyadari sesuatu tentang Naruto dan Menma.

"Naruto dia sangat mirip denganmu" ucap Erza setelah menyadari kemiripan Naruto dan Menma yang membedakan hanya warna rambut mereka dan goresan di pipi Menma sedangkan Naruto tidak memiliki goresan tersebut.

"Dia melakukan operasi agar wajahnya sama tampan sepertiku"

"Kau tidak tampan sama sekali"

"Kau pikir kau cantik?"

"Tentu saja"

"Demi dadamu ya-"

 _ **Buagh!**_

"Hwaaa..." teriak Naruto setelah Erza memukul wajahnya dengan keras sehingga Naruto terlempar ke dalam arena membuat semua yang melihat sweetdrop bersamaan.

"Catat, jangan menyinggung dada wanita" ucap seorang remaja laki laki berambut hitam dengan kulit pucat sambil menulis sesuatu di buku catatannya tentang yang dia ucapkan tadi.

Yang mendengar ucapan remaja tersebut hanya tertawa garing karna kepolosan remaja di samping mereka. Kembali ke arena, Naruto sudah berdiri sambil mengelus wajahnya yang merah karna pukulan Erza.

"Jangan menyinggung dada wanita, siapa tau nanti 2-3 tahun kedepan dadanya tumbuh besar. Kau juga bisa membantunya" ucap Genma sambil mengelus dagunya dengan pose berpikir dan memberi saran ngaco pada Naruto.

"Bagaimna cara membabtunya?"

"Remas remas dada mereka"

"ERZA AKU AKAN MEMBANTUMU"

 _ **Wush! Wush! Wush!**_

 _ **Cleb! Cleb! Cleb!**_

"Aku tidak akan pernah membantunya" ucap Naruto sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya karna Erza yang melemparkan banyak pedang besar padanya tapi mesih meleset dengan sengaja.

"Se-Sebaiknya jangan..." ucap Genma dengan wajah yang di penuhi keringat dingin melihat satu pedang yang bersarang tepat di tengah kakinya dan tinggal menggerakannya sedikit maka 'Senjata' Genma akau terkena bilah tajam pesang tersebut.

Menma hanya diam menatap Naruto dengan pandangannya yang susah di artikan, pikirannya hanya tertuju pada pertarungan yang akan ia jalani beberapa menit lagi melawan sang kakak.

"Baiklah, pertarungan terakhir antara Namikaze Menma melawan Uzumaki Naruto... HAJIME"

Menma melebarkan matanya karna belum siap menghadapi Naruto, tapi mata Menma lebih melebar saat merasakan pukulan di perutnya membuat Menma membungkuk tidak sampai di situ Naruto langsung memegang kepala Menma dan membenturkan wajah Menma pada lututnya.

 _ **Buagh! Buagh! Buagh!**_

Menma yang tidak mau jadi samsak Naruto langsung menahan lutut Naruto menggunakan kedua tangannya dan secara cepat Menma langsung memukul wajah Naruto.

 _ **Buagh!**_

Hidung Naruto langsung mengeluarkan darah dan membuat Naruto oleng kebelakang, tidak menyianyiakan kesempatan Menma langsung melakunan tendangan ke kepala Naruto menggunakan kaki kanan.

 _ **Tak! Buagh!**_

Naruto langsung menahan tendangan keras Menma dan langsung menginjak paha Menma sebakan tumpuan lalu mencoba menginjak wajah Menma.

 _ **Tak! Greb! Brak!**_

Menma langsung mencengkram kaki Naruto sebelum mengenai wajahnya lalu membanting tubuh Naruto ke lantai arena dengan keras, Menma langsung menciptakan satu Bunshin yang melakukan sesuatu pada telapak tangan Menma yang terbukan

 **[Rasengan]**

 _ **Clak!**_

'A-Apa? A-Air?' Batin Menma bertanya karna sebelum Rasengan-nya mengenai Naruto terlebih dahulu Menma masuk kedalam riak air yang menenal tubuhnya lalu Menma di buat bingung karna muncul menghadap langsung tembok arena.

 _ **Duarr!**_

"Bagaimana Menma? Jutsu baruku hebat, kan?" Ucap suara Naruto. Menma langsung menengok kebelakang melihat Naruto yang sudah berdiri, Menma lalu melihat kedepannya yang terdapat tembok rusak karma Rasengan-nya.

"Hebat sekali"

"Jika terkena pasti Naruto mati"

"Menma-sama hebat"

'Jurus ini seperti milik Tou-san' batin Menma masih melihat tembok hancur di depannya dengan pandangan kaget karna jurus yang Naruto lakukan tadi saat menghalau Rasengan.

 _ **Sring! Greb**_

"Kau terlalu banyak melamun, Menma" ucap Naruto sambil mencengkeram kerah belakang jaket putih yang Menma kenakan lalu melemparnya hingga Menma berguling di lantai.

 _ **Wush! Brak! Sreek!**_

Menma langsung menyeimbangkan tubuhnya hingga terseret, lalu Menma merentangkan tangan kanannya dan tangan kiri yang di gunakan untuk menggenggam lengan bawah sikut Menma.

 **[Mokuton : Dijurin no Jutsu]**

Tangan Menma langsung berubah menjadi salur salur kayu yang memanjang dan mengarah pada Naruto mencoba menjerat Naruto, para penonton langsung di buat kaget karna bisa lagi melihat Kekkai Genkai legendaris milik Shodaime Hokage aka Hashirama Senju yang di lakukan oleh Menma.

 _ **Crash! Crash! Crash!**_

Naruto langsung menebas terus menerus salur kayu yang di kendalikan Menma untuk menangkapnya, sambil terus melangkah Naruto menebas seluruh salur kayu yang tidak ada habisnya mencoba menjerat Naruto.

'Ck, merepotkan sekali...' batin Naruto yang langsung mengekuarkan Masamune-nya seperempat dan memunculkan kubah berwarna ungu yang melesat memotong salur kayu Menma.

 _ **Crash! Crash! Crash!**_

Menma langsung melompat menghindari kubah ketiga yang Naruto lancarkan karna kubah tersebut bisa mengenai Menma yang sedang mengendalikan salur kayunya.

 _ **Wush! Trang!**_

 _ **Sring!**_

Menma langsung menahan kunai yang di lempar oleh Naruto dengan cara melemparkan shuriken mengahalangi kunai Naruto tapi kunai tersebut lumayan dekat dengannya.

Menma langsung melebarkan matannya setelah Naruto muncul secara tiba tiba di depannya lalu menggunakan kakinya untuk menendang secara horizontal Menma yang sudah siap menahan tendangan Naruto.

 _ **Buagh! Wush! Boom!**_

Memma langsung melesat karna menahan tendangan keras Naruto membutnya menabrak tembok arena dengan keras. Kushina yang menyaksikan Menma dan Naruto bertarung hanya diam karna tidak bisa melakukan apa apa.

Minato yang melihat Kushina tidak jauh darinya hanya menundukan kepalanya. Dia juga sangat ingin menghentikan pertarungan Naruto dan Menma itupun jika ia bisa.

 **[Katon : Goryuuka no Jutsu]**

 _ **Bwosh!**_

 **[Mokuton : Mokujoheki]**

 _ **Duarr!**_

Naruto langsung menegakan kembali tubuhnya dan mulai berlari kearah kubah kayu yang di ciptakan Menma, setelah lumayan dekat Naruto langsung mengeluarkan dua katananya lalu menebas kubah kayu Menma

 _ **Crash! Crash!**_

'Kemana dia?' Batin Naruto yang tidak menemukan Menma di balik kubah kayunya, Naruto melirik kesegala arah dengan dua katana yang ia genggam erat.

 _ **Krak! Krak! Buagh!**_

Naruto langsung terpental keatas setelah menerima uppercut keras Menma yang muncul dari dalam tanah, saat Naruto masih berada di atas Menma langsung membuat segel tangan dengan cepat.

 **[Fuuton : Kamikaze]**

 _ **Crash! Boft!**_

Menma langsung melebarkan matannya karna yang dia serang hanyalah sebatang kayu yang menggantikan tubuh Naruto.

 **[Katon : Housenka no Jutsu]**

Menma langsung berlari kesamping menjauh dari jangkauan burung api yang di arahkan padanya oleh Naruto. Sambil terus berlari Menma membuat segel tangan dengan cepat.

 **[Fuuton : Daitopa]**

 _ **Duar!**_

Dua phoenix milik Naruto langsung bertabrakan dengan angin milik Menma yang mengakibatkan ledakan kecil akibat dua jutsu yang beradu.

 _ **Wush!**_

Naruto langsung melesat menembus debu yang masih menghalangi padangannya dan langsung mengarahkan sebuah tinju tangan kanan pada wajah Menma.

 _ **Tak! Tak!**_

Dua pukulan tangan kiri dan kanan Naruto berhasil di tahan dengan mudahnya oleh Menma, tapi Naruto tidak menyerah dan langsung menggunakan kaki kanannya menendang kaki Menma.

 _ **Buagh! Bruk!**_

Menma langsung jatuh terlentang dengan kedua tangan yang masih mengenggam kepalan tangan Naruto dan langsung menggunakan kakinya untuk menendang lurus perut Naruto.

 _ **Buagh! Buagh!**_

Tendangan kedua Menma langsung membuat Naruto terlempar lumayan jauh karna Menma yang menambahkan chakra pada kakinya. Menma langsung berdiri tegap kembali tapi harus di buat kepayahan saat menghindari puluhan pedang besar yang di lemparkan oleh Naruto.

 _ **Greb! Trang! Trang!**_

Menma langsung mengenggam satu pedang yang di lemparkan Naruto lalu memanfaatkannya untuk menangkis pedang yang tersisa dari lemparan tersebut.

'Sial banyak sekali...' batin Menma kesal karna pedang yang datang tidak berhenti, bahkan di sekeliling Menma sudah bisa di sebut ladang pedang besar milik Naruto.

 _ **Wush! Trang!**_

'Belati? Jangan jangan...' batin Menma kaget karna yang terakhir ia tangkis adalah sebuah belati yang sangat ia kenal dan tau fungsi dari belati tersebut yang di miliki Naruto.

 _ **Sring! Trang!**_

Dengan reflek yang cepat Menma langsung memutar tubuhnya karna Naruto muncul tepat di belakangnya dengan katana yang siap memebelah Menma tapi berhasil di tahan oleh pedang besar yang di pegang Menma.

 _ **Trang!**_

"Apa Hokage-sama tidak pernah membelikanmu pedang hingga kau mencuri punyaku?" Tanya Naruto mengejek Menma yang menggunakan pedang miliknya, sambil terus mendorong pedangnya agar tidak terseret oleh Naruto.

 _ **Sring!**_

Menma langsung melebarkan matanya karna pedang yang ia pegang menghilang begitu saja menjadi serpihan perak membuat Menma tidak bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

 _ **Jleb!**_

"Berakhir, Menma..." ucap Naruto yang berhasil menusuk perut Menma dengan Masamune yang gunakan, seakan belum puas Naruto langsung menusukan Muramasa ke perut Menma sampai menembus.

 _ **Crash! Bruk!**_

" **Cough**... Ku-Kuso" ucap Menma sambil memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya dan perutnya juga yang mengeluarkan darah lumayan banyak hingga membasahi lantai arena.

"Menma, apa kau menyukai Erza?" Tanya Naruto pelan karna hanya berbisik tepat di tenlinga Menma hingga hanya bisa di dengar oleh Naruro dan Menma.

Menma hanya diam sambil mengerang kesakitan memegangi dua luka di perutnya akibat tusukan dua katana milik Naruto. Dengan perlahan Menma menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai tumpuan untuk berdiri membuat Naruto mundur satu langkah.

Setelah berhasil berdiri meskipun masih dalam keadaan membungkuk dan satu tangan yang menutupi luka di perutnya, perlahan Menma mendongakan kepalanya dan menegakan tubuhnya lalu menatap Naruto dengan mata merah berpupil vertikal dan goresan di masing masing pipinya menebal dan rambut Menma yang menjadi lebih acak acakan.

'Kyubi, kah?' Batin Naruto dengan seringainya yang semakin melebar melihat aura merah yang membungkus tubuh Menma dengan satu ekor chakra merah transparan yang melambai di balakang tubuh Menma.

Erza langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan mendekat kearah pagar untuk melihat pertarungan Naruto malawan Menma lebih dekat, Erza sangat di buat tertarik oleh aura yang di pancarkan Menma karna terasa sangat kuat.

"Kyubi..." ucap seseorang di samping Erza dengan pandangan yang terus terfokus pada Menma. Sekarang Erza tau kenapa aura yang di pancarkan Menma sangat kuat.

"Anko-san apa dia seorang Jinchuriki?" Tanya Erza kepada orang di sampingnya yang ternyata adalah Anko. Anko hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan dark Erza.

"Dia anak dari Yondaime Hokage dan Uzumaki Kushina, Jinchuriki sebelum Menma adalah ibunya sendiri..." ucap Anko menjelaskan siapa sebenarnya Menma yang membuat Erza sedikit tersentak "Dia juga adik Naruto, hanya beda beberapa menit" lanjut Anko meskipun Erza sudah mengira itu tapi tetap saja mendengar langsung membuat Erza semakin percaya.

"Naruto anak Hokage? Kenapa Hokage tidak mengenetikan mereka bertarung? Apa lagi dia memakai chakra Kyubi" ucap Erza penasaran kenapa pertarungan Menma dan Naruto harus di laksanakan.

Apa Yondaime Hokage adalah ayah yang mementingkan kekuatan anaknya? Jadi di pertemukan untuk menentukan siapa yang terkuat. Itu hanya perkiran Erza seorang.

"Orang itu..." ucap Anko sambil menunjuk seorang pria tua yang mengunakan tongkat sedang duduk tidak jauh dari bangku Hokage "Dia yang memaksa Hokage-sama melaksanakan pertatungan ini, dia salah satu tetua desa Shimura Danzo" lanjut Anko memberitau siapa orang yang ia tunjuk tadi.

'Jadi itu yang bernama Danzo? Dapat, aku menjadi punya dua target untuk di bunuh' batin Erza karna memiliki pengalaman yang tidak mengenakan tentang Danzo membuat Erza memiliki sesikit dendam pada Danzo meskipun dendamnya oada Orochimaru lebih banyak.

Tepat di tengah arena, Menma masih menatap Naruto dengan mata merah Kyubi mencoba memberikan intimidasi pada Naruto yang ia tatap menggunakan aura penuh kebencian milik Kyubi.

Naruto dengan perlahan mengeluarkan dua katananya yang sejak tadi hanya ia pakai sesekali setelah di keluarkan dari sarungnya aura mencekam dari Masamune dan aura menenangkan dari Muramasa langsung menyebar tapi bagi Menma tidak ada aura menenangkan sama sekali yang ia rasakan.

"Ayo datang padaku, Menma"

 _ **Wush! Boom!**_

Menma langsung melesat dengan cepat kearah Naruto dan melayangkan tangan kanan berlapis aura merah transfaran tersebut tapi berhasil di tanhan dengan menyilangkan kedua katananya di atas kepalanya membuat tanah yang di pijak Naruto retak.

 _ **Buagh! Wush! Duar!**_

Naruto langsung terlempar setelah menerima tendangan kaki kiri Menma. Ingin membalas Naruto langsung menciptakan banyak pedang di udara kosong yang sekarang penuh pedang, Naruto langsung merentangkan tangan kanannya yang memegang Masamune kedepan.

 _ **Wush! Cleb! Wush!**_

Semua pedang milik Naruto di hindari oleh Menma dengan sangat cepat membuat Naruto sesikit geram karna tidak berhasil menggores kulit Menma sedikitpun, Naruto langsung mengfokuskan pada pedang yang di hindari Menma.

 _ **Sring! Duagh! Crash!**_

Naruto langsung muncul di samping pedang besar lalu langsung mendorong pedang tersebut menggunakan telapak kakinya yang di balut sepatu Ninja hitam dan Chakra yang membuat dorongan kepada pedang tersebut semakin kuat membuat tangan kanan Menma menerima sayatan dalam.

'Regenerasinya cepat sekali...' batin Naruto melihat luka sayat yang di terima Menma langsung tertutip dan sembuh seketika, Naruto langsung menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menahan tubuhnya agak kaki tetap di atas lalu berputar.

 _ **Tak!**_

Dengan mudah Menma menahan tendangan Naruto yang mengarah langsung pada kepala sampingnya menggunakan telapak tangan menghalangi laju kaki Naruto tapi Menma langsung di buat tersentak karna Naruto menggunakan satu kakinya lagi untuk menjepit Menma lalu memutar.

 _ **Krak! Buagh!**_

Suara patahan langsung tersedanar setelah Naruto memutar tubuhnya dengan kedua kaki yang menjepit kepala Menma membuat Menma terbanting ke lantai arena lumayan keras.

 _ **Buagh! Brak! Brak!**_

Naruto langsung terpental dan berguling karna pukulan keras dari ekor merah transparan milik Menma yang mengenai perutnya, sebelum Naruto berdiri dia sudah di hadapkan oleh sebuah kepalan tangan di depan wajahnya.

 _ **Buagh! Boom!**_

Angin langsung berhembus kencang di kedua samping Naruto karna dia yang menahan pukulan tangan kiri Menma menghasilkan angin dan ledakan yang berpusat pada Naruto.

Naruto langsung berdiri dan menarik tangan Menma dengan kuat lalu mebenturkan kening mereka membuat Menma yang tidak siap langsung jatuh telentang dengan tangan yang masih di genggam Naruto dan kening yang mengeluarkan darah.

 _ **Buagh! Buagh! Buagh!**_

Naruto langsung memukul wajah Menma berkali kali menggunakan tangan kirinya yang bebas karna dua katana yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari Naruto.

Tidak puas Naruto langsung memundurkan dirinya dan mengambil dua katana miliknya yang terlepas dari genggamannya saat menahan pukulan Menma tadi, Naruto langsung melompat berusaha menusuk Menma kembali menggunakan dua katanannya.

 _ **Wush! Buagh!**_

'Ck, sial...' batin Naruto karna tangan berlapis Chakra merah milik Menma yang di kibaskan membuat Naruto terpental sebelum dua katananya menancap pada Menma beberapa centi lagi.

 **[Katon : Goryuuka no Jutsu]**

 _ **Duar!**_

Naga api yang di semburkan Naruto tepat langsung terkena Menma menimbulkan ledakan dan debu yang menyelubungi Menma tapi tidak lama debu tersebut berlubang setelah angin yang menerobos dari dalam debu.

Naruto dengan sigap langsung melempar Masamune menembus angin yang di lancarkan oleh Menma tapi tidak membuat angin tersebut menghilang dan terus melaju menuju Naruto. Sedikit lagi angin tersebut mengenai Naruto tapi...

 _ **Sring! Duar!**_

Naruto langsung menghilang dan muncul tidak jauh dari tempat Menma tapi Naruto di buat bingung karna tidak ada seorangpun di sana yang ada hanya Masamune yang tertancap di lantai arena.

 _ **Greb!**_

Mata Naruto di paksa melebar karna cengkraman keras yang ia rasakan di bagian belakang kepalanya, tidak sempat melakukan apa apa Naruto harus pasrah saat wajahnya beradu dengan lantain arena dan Menma langsung menyeret Naruto dengan wajah yang masih menempel di lantai.

Lantai arena yang sudah hancur setengah karna ulah Asuna sekarang di tambah hancur oleh Menma yang menyeret Naruto dengan wajah yang terbenam di lantai arena segingga lantai arena yang menjadi jalurnya hancur.

Menma langsung berhenti setelah dekat dengan tembok arena lalu mengangkat kepala Naruto hingga terlihat wajah penuh darah milik Naruto yang menatap tembok di depannya dengan pandangan lemas.

 _ **Buagh!**_

Sipil maupun Ninja harus di buat terpaku oleh keberutalan Menma menghabisi Naruto yang sudah lemas lalu membenturkan kepala Naruto ke tembok sehingga menimbulkan kerusakan berupa cekungan dan retakan di tembok tersebut.

 _ **Bruk!**_

Menma langsung menjatuhkan Naruto yang sudah seperti tidak bertenaga dengan rambut pirang yang menjadi berwarna merah darah dan tubuh yang di penuhi luka lebam.

"Khe, aku menang"

 _ **Jleb! Jleb!**_

Mata Menma langsung melotot karna dua katana milik Naruto yang menusuk punggungnya menembus hingga dadanya tapi bukan hanya dua, dengan pasti satu persatu katana tumbuh di tubuh Menma secara cepat

 _ **Bruk!**_

Menma langsung berlutut karna seluruh tubuhnya yang di tumbuhi banyak pedang tapi seketika semua pedang tersebut langsung kembali masuk kedalam tubuh Menma.

"Hanya luka seperti ini tidak akan menbuatku kalah..." ucap Naruto seperti tidak merasakan sakit apapun di seluruh tubuhnya "Luka yang kalian berikan terlalu sakit sehingga aku tidak bisa merasakan sakit yang lebih mengerikan dari itu" lanjut Naruto sambil perlahan berdiri dan menghapus darah di menggunakan tanganya.

Setelah berhasil berdiri dengan tegap Naruto langsung berjalan secara tertatih ke arah Menma yang masih berlutut dengan darah yang masih keluar dari mulutnya dan tangan yang bergetar.

 _ **Greb! Greb! Crash!**_

"Arrrrgggghhhh" teriak Menma karna Naruto dengan paksa mencabut dua katana yang menusuk punggungnya sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap datar Menma yang meraung kesakitan akibat ulahnya itu.

'Chakra Kyubi? Ekor dua, kah?' Batin Naruto yang lalu menendang keras punggung Menma menjauhkannya dari tempat berdiri Naruto karna melihat satu ekor lagi yang dengan perlahan tumbuh menjadikan jumlah ekor transfaran Kyubi jadi ekor dua.

Naruto menengokan kepalanya kearah tempat duduk Yondaime Hokage dan Yondaine Kazekage yang sudah berdiri dari duduk mereka tapi Naruto mengisyaratkan jangan memisahkan mereka dengan sebuah gelengan yang di lihat Minato.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu? Ini terlalu berbahaya" ucap Yondaime Kazekage dengan wajah geram sambil menatap Naruto karna dia tidak habis fikir bocah seperti Naruto ingin melawan seorang Jinchuriki yang sudah memasuki ekor dua, bisa saja Jinchuriki itu lepas kendali dan membunuhnya.

Minato hanya menggeleng pelan menjawab pertanyaan yang di lontarkan oleh Kazekage lalu Minato menatap kesamping tepat tempat Kushina yang menatap khawatir dua anaknya yang sudah babak belur dan darah di sekujur tubuh mereka.

"Kaa-chan lihat Naru-nii dan Menma-nii berdarah, apa itu tidak sakit?" Ucapan polos di suarakan oleh Yuki yang duduk tepat di samping Kushina dengan telunjuk yang di arahkan pada Naruto dan Menma yang berlumuran darah.

"Kedua kakakmu itu Ninja hebat jadi wajar bertarung sampai mebgeluarkan banyak darah..." bukan Kushina yang menjawab pertanyaan Yuki tapi Danzo yang berada satu bangku di atas Yuki yang menjawab "Mereka bertarung untuk membuktikan siapa yang pantas menjadi penerus ayahmu" lanjut Danzo dengan datar membuat Yuki bingung karna terlalu rumit untuknya memahami ucapan Danzo.

"Yuki tidak mengerti" balas Yuki sekenanknya membuat Danzo menatap Yuki di depannya dengan pandangan datar dan di balas tatapan polos oleh Yuki yang tidak mengerti apa apa.

'Dia sama mengensalkannya dengan Naruto' batin Danzo lalu mengalihkan lagi pandangannya pada arena pertarungan yang masih belum berlanjut karna Menma yang belum berdiri sedangkan Naruto sudah mengenggam dua katananya denga erat.

Bukan hanya Danzo yang menatap terus menerus tengah arena untuk menyaksikan lanjutan pertarungan Naruto melawan Menma tapi semua pasang mata mengarah tepat pada arena.

Keadaan semakin hening karna semua orang terlalu fokus pada tengah arena sehingga lupa untuk berbicara sepatah katapun, tidak ingin menyia nyiakan untuk menyaksikan pertarungan yang hebat seperti ini karna mungkin hanya sekali di seumur hidup mereka melihat pertarungan ujian Chuunin yang seperti ini.

 _ **Wush!**_

Menma langsung melesat keluar dari kumpulan debu yang menghalanginya dengan sebuah bola Chakra berwarna biru kemerahan di tangan kanannya berputar dengan ganas, sebuah Rasengan berlapis Chakra Kyubi langsung Menma arahkan pada Naruto.

Naruto hanya menatap tajam Menma yang melesat cepat dan Rasengan di tangan kanan Menma juga tidak luput dari perhatian mata tajamnya, mengacungkan Masamune kedepan sehingga menjadi lirus seperti menantang Menma.

 **[Rasengan]**

 _ **Slash!**_

Naruto langsung menyabetkan Masamune kebawah dan muncul sebuah riak air di depan Naruto seperti telah terbelah oleh Masamune milik Naruto dan berbentuk seperti sebuah portal yang secara perlahan menelan Menma dengan Rasenagn-nya.

"Mu-Mustahil..."

"Me-Menma hi-hilang"

"Dia menang?"

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Yeah, akhirnya up juga nih fic absrud :v.

Up-nya masih kelamaan yah? Hahaha maklum, ane udh kerja jadi lumayan sibuk juga sih.

Pertarungan yang di potong... lagi. Hahahaha tadinya ane pengen buat satu chap untuk Menma Naru tapi apalah dayaku :v.

Balas Review :

RayNaruKushi : Maaf kalo humornya kurang ngena, ane masih coba coba. Percy Jackson? Demi-God yah? (Kalo gak salah) ane juga beberapa kali cek ke fendom itu tapi belum minat baca aja, cuma iseng iseng pengen mampir.

Narutobi : NTR? Entah, soalnya ane gak terlalu bisa bikin NTR. Mungkin karna belum ngalamin hahahaha.

Archise : Ane mikir tuh humor 7 hari 7 malem :v.

SMGates : Mungkin keluar desa atau bisa juga masuk Root, semua bisa aja.

Youkai no Kitsune : Chap ini memang lebih sedikit dari chap 11. Untuk Typo akan di perbaiki. Menma suka Erza? Yah mungkin juga sich dan maaf kalo chap ini kurang menarik saya akan perbaiki di chap kedepannya.

uzumaki Kuro : Itu masih jadi pertimbangan.

Ok cukup segitu balas reviewnya (Karna emang cuma segitu yang review :v) sebelumnya sankyu untuk yang review, favorit and follow fic buatan saya yang sedikit aneh ini hahaha.

Akira elgan log out.

Sankyu


	14. Chapter 14

_**The Legacy**_

Author : Akira Elgan

Declaimed : Anime yang bersangkutan bukan punya saya

Pair : Naruto x Erza, Kirito x Asuna

Rate : M

Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Family, Fantasy and Romance (Maybe)

Warning : Newbi, KenjutsuNaru, OC, OOC, AliveMinaKushi and EYD Dll

.

.

.

.

 _ **Chapter 14**_

 _ **Slash!**_

Hampir semua yang menyaksikan Menma menghilang sebelum mengenai Naruto hanya menahan nafas mereka dengan mata melebar selebar lebarnya, sekarang di tengah hanya ada Naruto yang berdiri dengan dua katana berada di genggaman erat tangannya.

 _ **Clak!**_

"Sudahku duga..."

 _ **Duar!**_

"...Chakra Kyubi terlalu murni dan kuat" ucap Naruto setelah sebelumnya mendengar hanya tetesan air yang jatuh ke lantai arena dan di ikuti oleh ledakan besar dengan banyak air yang menyebar kesegala arah membasahi arena.

Di sisi lain terlihat Menma yang sedang berlutut dengan tangan kanan menyentuh lantai arena untuk menahan tubuh lemasnya dan tangan kanan yang ia gunakan untuk memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak bahkan seperti terbakar oleh sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya.

Naruto berbalik dan berjalan kearah Menma dengan darah di wajahnya yang perlahan hilang terbawa oleh tetesan air yang mambasahi wajah dan sekujur tubuhnya. Melihat sedikit kebelakang Menma bisa melihat Naruto yang berjalan dengan perlahan kearahnya.

Berusaha berdiri dengan perlahan dan tertatih lalu memutar tubuhnya menatap Naruto yang masih berjalan kearahnya dengan wajah datar yang di penuhi lecet dan lebam, pelahan Chakra Kyubi menyelubungi setiap inci tubuh Menma dan memulihkannya secara perlahan dengan regenerasi yang lumayan cepat.

 _ **Buagh!**_

Menma harus membungkuk kembali setelah perutnya menerima sebuah pukulan dari gagang Masamune yang Naruto genggam tapi tidak mau tersungkur lagi Menma langsung meraih kerah baju Naruto dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

 _ **Buagh! Buagh! Buagh!**_

Secara terus menerus Naruto memukul Menma agar melepaskan genggamannya pada baju yang ia kenakan tetapi Menma dengan pantang menyerah tetap mencengkram erat kerah baju Naruto dan saat Naruto akan memukul wajahnya tangan Menma terlebih dahulu menahannya.

"Aku tau semua derita yang kau alami, maaf kami baru menyadarinya tapi..." ucap Menma lirih dengan kepala yang masih ia tundukan dan perlahan ia dongakan untuk menatap Naruto dengan mata Kyubi-nya.

"Kami akan menebus semuanya jika kau kembali kerumah, aku sudah lelah melihat Kaa-chan menangis di kamarnya atau di ruang tamu saat melam hari jadi... AKU AKAN MEMBUATMU PULANG"

 _ **BUAGH! WUSH! BOOM!**_

Tanpa halangan apapun Naruto langsung terlempar oleh pukulan tangan berlapis Chakra Kyubi yang Menma arahkan padanya, dia berhenti saat menabrak tembok arena dengan kuat dan menghasilkan ledakan sangat keras.

 _ **Wush!**_

Menma langsung melesat menembus debu yang menyelubungi Naruto setelah menabrak tembok akibat ulahnya alhasil penonton tidak bisa menyaksikan lagi beberapa saat karna terhalang debu.

 _ **Duar!**_

Kembali reaksi kaget di tampilkan karna mendengar suara ledakan besar tepat berada di arah tempat Menma melesat menyusul Naruto, tidak lama kumpulan asap telah hilang dan terlihat Menma yang tangan kanannya tertancap di tembok arena tampa Naruto di sana.

"KEMARILAH NARUTO... JANGAN JADI PENGECUT" teriak Menma murka karna Naruto yang bisa menghindari pukulan kuat miliknya akibatnya tangan kanan Menma harus tertanam di tembok arena dan cukup sulit untuk di keluarkan.

 _ **Clak! Byur!**_

Menma harus di buat kelabakan setelah riak air yang lumayan besar muncul di bawah kakinya dan membuat dirinya tercebur meskipun dia mencoba untuk berenang tapi tetap tidak bisa seolah tubuhnya di bebani oleh sesuatu yang sangat berat.

 _ **Wush! Jleb!**_

Pedang besar langsung melesat kearah Menma membelah air yang menjadi jalur lesatannya dan berakhir manancap tepat di bahu kanan Menma tapi bukan hanya satu, ada beberapa pedang berukuran bermacam macam yang melesat kearah Menma.

Menma di buat tidak berdaya di dalam air milik Naruto dengan tubuh yang sudah di penuhi pedang pedang milik Naruto membuat air yang menengeglamkannya menjadi berwarna merah karna tercampur darah yang keluar dari tubuh Menma.

 _ **"Kau lemah"**_

'Aku tau itu'

 _ **"Gunakan kekuatanku untuk mengalahkan si brengsek itu, aku tidak mau punya 'wadah' yang lemah"**_

'Untuk sekarang tidak masalah'

Mata Menma terpejam sambil berkomunikasi dengan mahluk yang berada di dalam tubuhnya. Kyubi adalah Biju yang tersegel di tubuh Menma, Biju terkuat dari kedelapan Biju lainnya dan juga memiliki Chakra kebencian yang paling murni dari semua Biju yang lain.

Perlahan mata Menma terbuka menampilkan mata seperti sebelumnya, mata merah dengan pupil vertikal dan ledakan Chakra yang mementalkan semua pedang yang akan menusuknya juga dari pedang pedang yang menancap di tubuhnya.

 _ **Boom!**_

'Apa itu?' Batin Naruto karna ledakan yang berasal dari jurusnya yang menenggelamkan Menma, menurut Naruto itu cukup untuk mengalahkan Menma dengan Chakra Kyubi yang sudah melemah tapi anggapannya di tepis oleh Menma yang sudah keluar dari air milik Naruto.

 **[Rasengan]**

 _ **Duar!**_

Naruto berhasil menghindari Menma yang menlesat dengan Rasengan di tangan kanannya tapi Naruto harus di buat terbang keatas setelah Menma yang tiba tiba muncul di depannya dengan sebuah uppercut tepat mengenai dagu Naruto.

Tidak berhenti Menma langsung menyusul Naruto keatas, setelah berhasil menysul Menma langsung menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk memukul Naruto tapi di tahan oleh Naruto yang menyilangkan tangannya meskipun Naruto tetap melesat kebawah menabrak lantai.

 _ **Duar!**_

'Chakra Kyubi bertambah kuat lagi, sial' batin Naruto yang masih di dalam kumpulan debu, Naruto langsung menciptakan empat pedang besar di depannya yang langsung membentuk sebuah tameng untuk dirinya karna tangan Chakra Kyubi yang memanjang berbentuk sebuah tinju besar.

 _ **Krak!**_

'Kuso...' batin Naruto setelah satu pedang yang menjadi tamengnya patah menyisakan tiga pedang yang berlahan satu persatu patah, Naruto langsung menciptakan barier di depan tubuhnya untuk menjadi pertahanan kedua.

 _ **Buagh! Boom!**_

Tanah yang menjadi tempat Naruto langsung hancur menjadi sebuah cekungan besar karna tekanan dari pukulan tangan Chakra yang menabrak barier milik Naruto yang tidak hancur sama sekali.

Merasa sudah selesai Naruto langsung menghilangkan bariernya dan langsung melompat mundur menapak pada tembok arena sehingga posisi Naruto sekarang menjadi horizontal, tidak lupa dua katana yang sudah setia di genggaman Naruto.

Naruto langsung menengok kearah kiri setelah merasakan bahaya dan ternyata benar, Menma sedang berlari kearahnya dengan tembok arena yang menjadi tumpuannya.

Lari menjauhi Menma adalah pilihan Naruto untuk sekarang sambil beberapa kali menciptakan long sword dan langsung melemparnya kearah Menma meskipun berhasil di pentalkan oleh tangan Chakra Menma.

 **"Jangan hanya lari dan melempar pedang..."** ucap Menma dengan suara berat yang membuat Naruto sedikit bingung karna suara yang di keluarkan Menma.

'Kyubi, kah?' Batin Naruto menebak nebak bahwa yang mengendalikan tubuh Menma sekarang adalah Biju di dalam tubuh Menma, meskipun hanya sebuah tebakan tetap Naruto harus berhati hati karna Kyubi ataupun Menma tetap berbahaya.

 _ **Sreek!**_

Naruto langsung berhenti dan berbalik berlari kearah Menma yang juga berlari kearahnya, di rasa sudah cukup dekat Naruto langsung mengeluarkan Masamune dan Muramasa seperempat dan menghasilkan enam barier dengan sayatan pedang yang mengaral langsung pada Menma.

 _ **Crash! Crash! Crash!**_

Menma hanya menyilangkan tangannya karn untuk menghindarpun tidak akan sempat jadi Menma harus menerima setiap sayatan serangan Naruto tapi itu tidak masalah karna setiap luka yang ia terima akan pulih dengan cepat karna bantuan Kyubi.

 _ **Sring!**_

Naruto muncul tepat di depan Menma dengan dua katana yang siap menusuk dada Menma tapi semua itu tidak berhasil setelah tangan berlapis Chakra Kyubi milik Menma menghempaskan dirinya.

 **[Katon : Housenka no Jutsu]**

 _ **Duar! Duar! Duar!**_

Burung phoenix milik Naruto dengan mudah di hindari oleh Menma yang berlari zig zag menuju Naruto dengan cepat setelah dekat Menma langsung menggunakan tangan kanan yang memiliki kuku tajam untuk menusuk dada kiri Naruto.

'Tidak akan sem-'

 _ **Buagh!**_

Naruto langsung di buat bingung oleh Menma yang tiba tiba terlempar kesampung tapi dia berayukur karna itu dada kirinya tidak akan berlubang, menengok ke atas lebih tepatnya kearah Erza yang sedang memainkan jari telunjuknya.

'Jadi dia...' batin Naruto menyadari bahwa yang tadi melempar Menma adalag Erza dengan kemampuan memanipulasi udara dan gravitasi Erza bisa mementalkan apapun dalam jarak paling jauh 20m.

Menma langsung berdiri kembali dengan badan yang membungkuk tangan kedua kaki yang ia lebarkan dan tangan yang menyentuh lantai arena, posisi menma sekarang sudah sepenuhnya mirip hewan yang sedang marah.

"Baiklah Menma ayo akhiri ini..." ucap Naruto dengan tiga aura berbeda yang berpusat padanya. Aura ungu kehitaman yang menyelimuti tubuh Naruto, aura hitam pekat yang menyelimuti Muramasa dan aura ke-emasan yang menyelimuti Masamune.

"Majulah..." ucap Naruto lagi sambil membuka kedua matanya yang tadi ia pejamkan dan telihat mata beriris merah terang tanpa corak apapun menatap Menma dengan datar seperti menantang untuk saling membunuh.

Sebelum melesat, Menma langsung menciptakan Rasengan yang lebih besar dari biasanya karna di tambah oleh Chakra Kyubi yang menyelimuti Rasengan tersebut jadi terlihat lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

 _ **Wush! Wush!**_

Menma dan Naruto langsung melesat dengan jurus mereka masing masing, Menma yang membawa Rasengan di tangan kanannya dan Naruto yang menggunakan kedua katananya di silangkan di depannya sambil melesat kearah Menma.

 _ **Slash! Brak! Brak!**_

Sabetan dua katana Naruto langsung menciptakan dua aura yang berbeda warna yang memanjang menghancurkan lantai arena yang menjadi jalur melajunya.

Menma tidak berhenti karna takut malah Menma semakin memepercepat lajunya dan langsung menghantamkan Rasengan-nya kearah dua aura yang bergabung milik Naruto.

 **[Rasengan]**

 _ **Boom! Duarr!**_

Penonton langsung menahan nafas mereka menyaksikan ledakan yang terjadi akibat adu dua jutsu tingkat tinggi milik kedua Gennin yang bahkan bukan mustahil jika Jounin ataupun ANBU tidak bisa menguasai dua jutsu tersebut.

Pelahan debu yang mengganggu pandangan menipis dan langsung menghilang di tiup angin yang behembus lembut menerpa semua mahluk hidup maupun mati yang berada di sana.

"Mu-Mustahil"

Semua langsung terbengong dengan hasil yang mereka lihat, tangan kanan Menma yang berada tepat menembus perut Naruto dengan Rasengan yang masih tersisa di tangan kanannya meskipun hanya sedikit.

Sedangkan Naruto, sekarang kaki Naruto tidak menapak pada lantai arena karna Menma yang sedikit mengangkat Naruto tapi jika di lihat tangan Naruto yang masih mengenggam kedua katananya berhasil menusuk dada kiri maupun kanan Menma sampai menembus.

 _ **Bruk!**_

Menma dan Naruto langsung ambruk ke lantai arena yang hancur membentuk cekungan besar nan lebar dan terdapan genangan darah Menma dan Naruto yang menyatu di cekungan tersebut.

"Apa mereka seri?"

"Mereka bisa mati"

Sang Yondaine Hokage yang berdiri dari duduknya mencoba melompati pagar untuk turun ke arena tempat kedua putranya terkapar tapi tangannya terlebih dahulu di tahan oleh Yondaime Kazekage.

"Apa maksud anda manahan saya?"

"Mereka berdua berdiri dan lihat luka mereka" balas Kazekage dengan tenang sambil terus melihat Naruto yang sudah berdiri terlebih dahulu dengan aura yang semakin mengerikan dan dengan perlahan lubang di perutnya tertutup dengan sendirinya.

Naruto langsung mepangkah satu langkah dan langsung menggenggam erat gagang dua katannya yang menacap di dada Menma lalu menariknya dengan paksa membuat Menma langsung meringis.

"A-Aku me-menyerah..." ucap Menma terbata setelah melihat pergerakan Naruto yang mencoba menusukan kedua katananya kembali pada tubuhnya.

Naruto langsung berlutut dengan nafas terengah engah dan mata yang sudah kembali seperti semula dengan aura mengerikan tadi yang sempat menguar gila langsung berhenti.

 _ **Clak! Clak! Zraasshh!**_

Hanya cekclakan air yang jatuh dari langit tapi tidak berselang lama langsung hujan deras yang membasahi tubuh Naruto dan Menma yang berlumuran darah.

Genangan darah tersebut langsung terpenuhi oleh air hujan menjadikannya arena terrsebut menjadi sebuah danau darah, meskipun tercampur air hujan tapi warna merah darah masih sangat terlihat pekat berkat air hujan juga bau amis darah tidak tercium sama sekali.

 _ **Tap! Tap!**_

Anko dan Kakashi langsung turun dan mengambil anak didik mereka masing masing untuk di bawa ke rumah sakit Konoha.

"Sepertinya arena ini tidak akan bisa di pakai lagi, karna kerusakannya terlalu parah" ucap Kazekage yang langsung di balas anggukan lemas Minato.

Minato melirik kearah kiri lebih tepatnya pada sang istri yang sesang duduk sambil menundukan kepalanya, meskipun tidak terlihat tapi Minato tau Kushina pasti sedih melihat kedua anak mereka bertarung apalagi pertarungan tadi bisa saja menewaskan salah satunya.

Mengalihkan pandangannya lagi pada tengah arena yang masih di guyur derasnya hujan 'Ini semakin membuatku pusing...' batin Minato sambil mengeratkan kepalan tangannya.

Rasa yang melihat itu hanya menatap Minato dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan dan wajah datar sang Kazekage yang seperti tidak memiliki apapun untuk di tebak.

"Hokage-sama"

Sebuah suara menyedarkan Minato dari lamunannya dan langsung berdehem lalu melangkah satu langkah kedepan.

"Babak ini telah usai dan selamat bagi yang lulus di babak ini..." ucap Minato sedikit berteriak agar bisa di dengar oleh semua yang berada di sana "Babak selanjutnya akan di adakan 1 bulan lagi, jadi gunakan waktu iti untuk hal yang berguna"

"Untuk pertarungan nanti adalah pemenang pertarungan pertama akan bertemu dengan petarung kedua dan petarung ketiga yang menang akan bertemu petarung keempat yang menang itu artinya Sabaku Gaara vs Kirigaya Kazuto dan Asuna Yuuki vs Uzumaki Naruto"

Semua yang menedengarkan hanya mengangguk lalu langsung bubar begitupula peserta yang masih berada di sana bersama para Sensei langsung membunarkan diri mereka.

"Apa Naruto akan baik baik saja?" Tanya Erza sambil berjalan keluar bersama Asuna dan Kirito yang berada di belakang mereka berdua.

"Entah, tapi tadi Naruto menggunakan semua **[Magic Spirit]** yang ia punya untuk meregenerasi lubang di perutnya, kan?" Tanya Asuna yang dengan jelas tadi melihat lubang di perut Naruto langsung menghilang.

"Masing masing krystal memiliki kelemahan..." ucap Erza membuat Asuna dan Kirito langsung memeperhatikannya "Kelemahan krystalku adalah saat di pakai bertarung hanya kekutan yang bertambah bukan kecepatan sedangkan punya Naruto sebaliknya, jenis pedang yang kami keluarkan juga berbeda. Dan kami hanya mampu menanpung 50% **[Magic Spirit]** saja karna belum bisa mengeluarkan semuanya kekuatan kami, itu kelemahan yang sama dari kami dan **[Magic Spirit]** yang aku miliki lebih sedikit tapi bisa pulih dengan cepat jika habisa berbanding terbalik dengan Naruto".

Asuna dan Kirito hanya mengangguk, itu adalah sebuah kelemahan yang menurut mereka wajar jika belum bisa mengendalikan semuanya pasti akan seperti itu.

 **[Rumah Sakit Konoha]**

Sedangkan di rumah sakit Konoha tepat pada ruangan tempat Naruto yang sedang berbaring tidak sadarkan diri meskipun luka fatalnya sudah berregenrasi tapi tetap faktor kelelahan dan kehilangan banyak Chakra adalah aladan utama Naruto tidak sadarkan diri.

Mitarashi Anko yang sedang menunggu di dalam ruangan Naruto hanya duduk menunggu kesadaran sang murid pulih setelah pertatungan dengan Menma.

"Engg..."

Anko langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya setelah mendengar erangan kecil yang di keluarkan oleh Naruto, dia kira Naruto sudah sadar tapi ternyata Naruto masih terpejam dengan wajah yang di penuhi oleh keringat dingin.

'Kenapa ini?' Batin Anko mulai khawatir pada Naruto yang seperti tidur dalam rasa kegelisahan terbuki dari raut wajah tidur Naruto yang menampilkan wajah seperti orang sedang melihat suatu kejadian.

Anko lalu berbalik menuju pintu keluar untuk mencari dokter guna memeriksa keadaan Naruto saat ini yang membuat Anko khawatir.

Sedangkan wajah Naruto lama kelamaan semakin terlihat gelisah dengan butiran keringan dingin yang terus bertambah untuk membasahi wajah putih milik Naruto.

 **[Mindscape]**

 _ **Tap! Tap! Tap!**_

"Di mana ini?" Ucap seorang remaja berumur sekitar 12-13thn yang mengedarkan pandangannya pada seluruh area di sekelilingnya tapi remaja tedrsebut harus di buat kaget oleh kunai yang melesat kearahnya dengan cepat.

Remaja tersebut yang di ketahui bernma Naruto langsung mengeluarkan satu kunai dari kantung Ninja-nya dan mencoba menahan kunai yang melesat padanya tapi matanya di buat melebar saat kunai itu hanya menembus melewati dirinya.

 _ **Trang!**_

Menengok ke belakang Naruto langsung menemukan seorang perempuan berambut merah panjang yang menahan kunai tadi menggunakan sebuah tanto.

'Apa aku mengenal dia? Aura ini... Tidak asing' batin Naruto sambil terus memandangi gadis tersebut dengan pandangan penasarannya.

 _ **Tap! Tap!**_

"Tu-Tunggu..." teriak Naruto keras meneriaki gadis yang ia pandangi tiba tiba berlari dengan cepat dan dari larinya Narutp bisa menyimpulkan bahwa anak tersebut seorang Shinobi, yang Naruto simpulkan adalah memiliki pangkat Chuunin karna kecepatan yang Narutp lihat.

 _ **Trang! Trang! Crash!**_

Lari Naruto berhenti setelah lari gadis yang ia kejar juga berhenti untuk menahan berapa kunai yang mengarah pada gadis tersebut meskipun menahan dengan gesit tapi tetap reflek yang gadis tersebut miliki masih di bawah rata rata sehinga tangan dan pipi gadis itu tergores kunai.

 _"Bagus, kau sudah berkembang meskipun masih ada kunai yang menggoresmu" ucap seorang pria berambut hitam panjang berucap dengan nada berat kepada gadis yang tadi menahan kunai._

 _"Ha'i, arigatou" balas sopan gadis tersebut dengan nada datar nan dingin meskipun begitu gestur tubuhnya menunjukan rasa hormat yang ia tujukan pada lawan bicarannya itu._

 _Orang tersebut hanya mengangguk lalu melangkah lebih mendekati anak didiknya yang menatapnya dengan wajah datar._

 _"Sudah 5 tahun kau mendapat perlatihan khusus dariku, apa kau siap mengambil misi tingkat tinggi?" Tanya orang tersebut dengan seringai di wajahnya tapi tidak mengundang curiga apapun dari gadis tersebut._

 _Gadis merah tersebut hanya mengangguk menyetujui ucapan sang pria dengan wajah datar tanpa menaruh curiga sedikitpun pada pria tersebut._

 _Pria tersebut melangkah mendahului si gadis dan langsung di ekori oleh gadis yang menjadi anak didik pria tersebut._

Naruto hanya dia melihat gadis tersebut pergi dengan pria tadi meskipuk ada hasrat untuk mengikuti tapi entah mengapa hati kecil Naruto mengatakan untuk tidak bergerak dari tempat tersebut.

"Kenapa ini?" Ucap Naruto dengan tubuh yang coba ia seimbanhkan karna tanah di sekitatnya mulai bergetar dan perlahan wilayah di depan Naruto seperti tersedot sesuatu.

Naruto langsung berlari menjauhi dari area yang memungkinkan dia untuk tersedot oleh sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia lihat meskipun begitu tapi tetap instingnya mengatakan itu bahaya.

"Ck, kuso..." ucap Naruto sambil berdecih karna larinya yang kurang cepat atau entah karna sedotan tersebut terlalu kuat hingga Naruto tertarik oleh hisapan tersebut.

Naruto hanya bisa menutup erat matannya karna sedikit merasakan pusing saat tertarik oleh hisapan tersebut dan juga beberapa kali berputar putar membuatnya tambah pusing dan mual.

 _ **Bruk!**_

"Di mana lagi ini?" Ucap Naruto setelah membuka matannya karna merasakan benturan pada tubuhnya "Itu dia, kenapa dia berbaring".

Naruto langsung melangkah mendekati gadis yang sejak tadi ia ikuti dan tiba tiba melihatnya dengan kondisi sedang berbaring dengan pergelangan tangan dan kaki yang di ikat.

 _"Lepas... LEPAS" teriak gadis tersebut sambil terus memberontak untuk melepaskan dari ikatan yang mengikat kedua kakinya dan tangannya._

 _ **Tap! Tap! Tap!**_

 _"Diamlah, bukannya tadi kau sudah setuju untuk melakukan misi, hmm?" Tanya pria tersebut masih dengan suara beratnya dan seringai licik yang ia tunjukan pada sang gadis membuatnya semakin geram._

 _"Kenapa..." ucap gadia tersebut yang menghentikan kegiatan dari pria tersebut yang langsung menengok kearahnya "Kenapa... Padahal aku sudah mempercayaimu... Ke-Kenapa kau... hiks... Cepat bunuh aku"._

 _Pria tersebut hanya menatap datar gadis tersebut tanpa seringai licik yang selalu ia tunjukan, hanya sebuah wajah dingin nan datar._

 _Pria tersebut lalu melangkah menuju meja yang sudah ia siapkan dengan beberapa barang yang akan ia gunakan untuk melakukan kegiatannya, sebuah suntikan berisikan sebuah cairan bening langsung ia ambil._

 _"Bersiaplah"_

 _ **Cleb!**_

 _ARRRRGGGHHH_

Naruto hanya diam menatap gadis di depannya yang sedang meronta ronta setelah di suntikan cairan tersebut dengan tidak manusiawi di tubuhnya membuat perasaan yang Naruto rasakan menjadi campur aduk melihatnya.

 _ **Tes!**_

'Air?' Batin Naruto sambil melihat kearah telapak tangannya yang di basahi setetes air, lama kelamaan air tersebut terus menetes dan membasahi seluruh telapak tangan Naruto.

 _ **Tes!**_

"Ini..." ucap Naruto pelan lalu menggerakan tangannya menyentuh pipi lalu naik menyentuh matannya yang ternyata meneteskan air "Air mata? Aku menangis? Tapi... Kenapa?".

 _ **Puk!**_

Naruto merasakan sebuah tepukan pelan pada bahu kanannya lalu tiba tiba semua ruangan menjadi memundar dan seketika di sekitar Naruto hanya merasakan tubuhnya yang perlahan jatuh karna tidak memiliki pijakan.

 _ **Tes!**_

Naruto langsung melebarkan matannya karna merasakan setetes air yang terjatuh dan mengenai telapak tangannya yang terbuka.

 _'Selamatkan kami'_

 _ **Deg!**_

"Tunggu..." ucap Naruto mencoba menggapai sosok yang berbicara tersebut antara camputan dari suara wanita, pria, anak anak dan orang dewasa "Aku mohon... hiks... Tunggu".

"TUNGGU AKU"

 **[Mindscape off]**

"Tunggu a-aku"

'Dia mengigau lagi' batin Anko sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Narutp saat ini karna sejak tadi dia terus mengigau 'Tinggu aku' entah apa yang Naruto impikan tapi yang pasti Anko tidak ingin mengetahui tentang itu.

 _ **Clek!**_

Anko langsung menengok kearah pintu yang di buka oleh seseorang, setelah orang tersebut Anko bisa melihat gadis berambut merah terang berwajah datar yang berjalan mendekati tempatnya berdiri.

"Kenapa wajah Naruto basah sekali? Keringat?" Tanya Erza sambil mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan dari saku rok pendek birunya lalu mengelap keringat dingin yang membasahi seluruh wajah Naruto dengan perlahan.

Anko hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Erza sambil terus melihat kegiatan Erza "Dia terus mengigau 'Tunggu aku' sejak tadi dan keringatnya tidak berhenti muncul meskipun aku sudah mengelapnya beberapa kali".

Mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Anko sambil terus mengelap wajah putih Naruto yang perlahan mulai melunak dan terlihat menenang perlahan lahan.

"Di mana Asuna dan Kirito? Dan Naruto akan melawan siapa nanti?" Tanya Anko bertubi setelah menyadari kedua muridnya belum datang menjenguk Naruto dan ingin mengetahui Naruto melawan siapa karna dia pergi terlebih dahulu untuk membawa Naruto ke rumah sakit sebelum pengumuman babak selanjutnya.

"Asuna akan melawan Naruto..." ucap Erza yang membuat Anko kaget dengan satu fakta "Dan Kirito akan melawan Gaara dari Sunagakure, tadinya aku kira Naruto yang akan melawan Gaara tapi ternyata Kirito yang akan melawan Gaara".

'Kirito melawan Gaara? Gaara sangat kuat dengan pasirnya ck, tapi Kirito tidak kalah kuatnya dari si Gaara itu' batin Anko meskipun sedikit khawatir setelah melihat bagaimana cara Gaara bertarung lebih tepatnya menghabisi Neji menggunakan pasir miliknya membuat Neji tidak berkutik.

Setelah itu keheningan langsung melanda Erza dan Anko yang memang belum terlalu akrab karna baru satu hari ini mereka bersama dan baru kemarin di kenalkan oleh Naruto pada Anko yang menjadi Sensei dari Naruto dan yang lain.

 _ **Clek!**_

Anko dan Erza langsung menengok kearah pintu yang terbuka oleh seseorang.

"Hokage-sama, Kushina-sama" ucap Anko yang langsung membungkuk memberi hormat pada pasangan terpandang di Konoha ini bigitupula dengan Erza yang menunjukan sikap hormatnya.

Kushina dan Minato hanya mengangguk sambil memberi senyum tipis kepada Anko dan satu orang yang belum mereka kenal sama sekali.

"Kau... Gadis yang duduk bersama Naru, kan?" Tanya Kushina karna sempat melihat Erza duduk bersama anak tertuannya.

Erza hanya mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Kushina "Ha'i saya yang duduk bersama Naruto, nama saya Erza" ucap Erza memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nada datar tapi dari sikap tubuhnya terlihat sangat sopan.

Kushina hanya tersenyum singkat melihat sikap Erza yang sangat kaku di hadapannya, melirik kearah Naruto yang belum sadar tatapan Kushina berubah menjadi sendu dengan air mata yang siap terjun dari matannya melihat keadaan Naruto.

Melangkah mebdekati Naruto, Kushina langsung melihat wajah Naruto yang masih di penuhi keringat lalu Kushina menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menyeka keringat di dahi Naruto dengan sangat lembut.

"Maafkan Kaa-chan" ucap Kushina pelan dengan air mata yang perlahan jatuh ke pipi mulus milik Kushina "Cepat sadar dan semoga kau memaafkan kami" lanjut Kushina sambil mengusap air mata yang jatuh ke pipinya.

Erza hanya menatap Kushina dengan pandangan biasa saja tapi di lubuk hatinya Erza jadi teringat akan orang tuanya yang sudah lama meninggal tapi yang ada di pikiran Erza adalah apa masalah Naruto dan kedua orang tuanya?.

"Naruto tidak pantas untuk di kasihani..." ucap Erza datar mengundang tatapan sinis dari Kushina yang sudah membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara "Naruto itu kuat, jadi anda tidak perlu mengasihaninya".

Anko dan Minato hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Erza barusan terutama Kushina yang tadi akan bicara memperotes ucapan Erza hanya mampu manatap Erza dengan mulut yang masih terbuka karna tadi ingin berbicara sesuatu.

"Siapa kau?"

"Erza..." ucap Erza cepat membalas pertanyaan Minato soal siapa dirinya tapi pandangan Minato masih tetap menyelidiki sesuatu "Aku hanya teman Naruto yang berada di luar desa dan baru bisa menemuinya sekarang".

"Kau seorang Ninja?" Sekarang giliran Kushina yang bernama pada Erza tentang status Erza, yang di tanya hanya menggeleng pelan menjawab pertanyaan Kushina.

"Kau da-"

 _ **Clek!**_

Pertanyaan Minato langsung berhenti setelah mendengar suara pintu yang di buka oleh seorang remaja berambut hitam yang ia ketahui bernama Kirito dan gadia berambut coklat panjang yang ia juga mengetahuinya sebagai Asuna.

"Ah, Hokage-sama dan Kushina-sama juga ada di sini" ucap Asuna sambil membungkuk hormat begitupula Kirito yang juga mengikuti membungkuk hormat pada sang pemimpin desa di depannya yanh sedang bersama istrinya.

"Kalian tidak istirahat? Apa lagi Kirito yang akan melawan Sabaku Gaara" tanya Minato sekedar basa basi untuk mendekatkan dirinya dengan para Gennin di desannya, agar tidak canggung saat berhadapan dengan dirinya.

"Si panda itu payah jadi akan mudah..." ucap Kirito dengan sombongnya sambil memunculkan asap hitam di tangan kanannya 'Yah jika Naruto yang melawannya akan menjadi mudah, denganku? Mungkin aku akan sedikit kerepotan'.

"Jangan sombong Kirito"

"Aku sombong karna aku menguasai semua ini dengan usaha sendiri dan pengorbanan tanpa bantuan siapapun, kecuali Asuna yang menyembuhkanku" ucap Kirito membalas ucapan Minato dengan senyum tipis yang ia perlihatkan pada Hokage tercepat dalam sejarah Konoha tersebut.

"Aku hanya bercanda" ucap lagi Kirito sambil menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya dan senyum yang mengembang "Tentu aku akan mewaspadai Sabaku Gaara, di lihat dari pertatungannya melawan Hyuga itu sudah pasti Gaara adalah Gennin kuat".

"Engghh"

Erangan itu langsung mengundang tatapan dari Kushina, Minato, Kirito, Asuna dan Anko yang sejak tadi menunghu kesadaran pemuda yang tadi mengerang tersebut dan dengan perlahan kelopak mata tersebut terbuka memperlihatkan mata violet gelap.

"Na-Naru" ucap Kushina setelah melihat Naruto yang sudah sepenuhnya membuka matanya yang terlihat sangat lemas dan Kushina langsung tersenyum dengan tetesan air mata yang jatuh.

"Akh..." erang Naruto yang mencoba duduk dari tidurnya dengan merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya akibat beberapa luka lebam dan meskipun lubang di perutnya sudah tertutup tapi tetap rasa ngilu masih Naruto rasakan.

"Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak" ucap Erza memperingati Naruto sambil membantunya untuk duduk dan dengan perlahan Naruto berhasil duduk dengan nyaman.

"Hokage-sama dan Kushina-sama apa ada perlu dengan saya?" Tanya Naruto membuat Minato dan Kushina tersentak atas pertanyaan Naruto barusan.

Minato dan Kushina hanya diam tidak menjawab sepatah katapun pada Naruto, mereka bingung ingin mengucapkan apa pada Naruto dengan Naruto yang bahkan tidak memanggil Kaa-san pada Kushina dan Tou-san pada Minato membuktikan Naruto masih memiliki rasa benci pada mereka.

"Naruto minum ini..." ucap Erza sambil menyerahkan sebuah botol kecil transparan oada Naruto berisikan sebuah air yang hanya setengah botol tersebut "Ini air yang Asuna berikan untuk mempercepat pemulihanmu".

"Arigatou darling"

"Setelah ini aku akan membunuhmu"

"Aku hanya bercanda"

Yang nendengar interaksi antara Naruto dan Erza hanya tersenyum tipis begitupula Kushina dan Minato yang tersenyum tapi itu adalah senyum pedih karna rasa bersalah yang kembali memuncak di hati mereka.

"Kau akan melawan Asuna di babak selanjutnya" ucap Anko cepat memberitau perihal kelanjutan Ujian Chuunin yang akan di lakoni oleh sang murid "Lebih baik satu dari kalian menyerah agar tidak terlalu lama, aku bosan mengurisi kertas kertas yang hanya aku tangani".

"Baiklah aku menyerah"

"Tidak, aku saja"

"Aku terlalu kuat untukmu, Asuna"

"Diamlah, aku yang akan menyerah"

"Kau bukan peserta Erza"

"Souka..."

 **[Shi no Mori]**

"Jadi sudah di ketahui?" Tanya seseorang dengan suara serak dan berat pada pemuda yang berlutut di depannya "Kita akan mempercepat rencana kita. Sakon, beritau pada pihak Suna agar mereka bersiap siap".

"Ha'i, Orochimaru-sama" balas pemuda yang bernama Sakon tersebut lalu menghilang daru tempatnya meninggalkan sang Sannin ular sendirian yang sedang duduk di singgahsananya.

Senyum arogan yang ia tunjukan sejak tadi semakin melebar dan tangan yang ia kepalkan erat.

"Sebentar lagi Konoha akan hancur dan kau Minato..." ucap Orochimaru lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya melangkah menuju sebuah foto yang telah tercoret coret do bagian wajah "Kau akan mati".

Orochimaru lalu mengambil foto tersebut lalu menyobeknya menjadi dua bagian tapi seringai di wajahnya langsung hilang setelah mengingat susuatu yang bisa saja menghambat dirinya untuk mwnghancurkan desa yang ia benci dan orang yang ia akan bunuh.

'Mereka bisa saja menghalangi apalagi jika Erza ikut membantu Konoha akan sangat merepotkan mengurus Erza belum lagi Naruto yang kemungkinan akan pulih dan hanya akan melawan anggota satu timnya di ujian Chuunin nanti, padahal aku ingin dia melawan Gaara agar Naruto terluka parah dan tidak bisa membantu, sial' batin Orochimaru karna mengetahui betul kekuatan apa yang di miliki oleh orang yang bernama Erza belum lagi Naruto yang menurutnya cukup merekpotkan sepertihalnya Erza.

"Apalagi jika darah yang aku satukan dengan Naruto berhasil maka dia akan memiliki Sharinggan, tapi ini sudah terlalu lama mungkin darah itu gagal" ucap Orochimaru yang sekitar 1-2 bulan lalu menukarkan darah dari Minato yang akan di donorkan untuk Naruto dia tukarkan menjadi darah seorang Uchiha yang dulu ia simpat untuk di tanamkan pada seseorang tapi semua itu gagal dan pilihannya sekarang jatuh pada Naruto yang kemungkinan juga gagal.

 **[SkiptTime-3 Hari Kemudian]**

 _ **Clek!**_

"Kirito kenapa hanya kau? Kemana Asuna dan Erza atau Anko-sensei?" Tanya Naruto karna setelah membuka pintu ruangan tempatnya di rawat dia hanya melihat Kirito yang berjalan menghampiri ketempat beridirinya.

"Asuna dan Erza sedang berlatih?"

"Rajim sekali"

"Latihan memasak"

"Hah?" Ucap Naruto bingung karna dia kira Asuna dan Erza latihan menggunakan pedang untuk mempertajam ilmu Kenjutsu mereka berdua, setau Naruto masakan yang di buat Asuna selalu enak untuk di makan.

Kirito lalu berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiri dan tidak lama Naruto mengikuti langkah Kirito untuk mensejajarkan dirinya dan Kirito.

"Aku hampir mati memakan masakan buatan Erza"

'Sudah kuduga' batin Naruto setelah pemikirannya tentang skill memasak Erza yang jika di lihat dari orangnya maka memasak bukanlah keahlian orang seperti Erza 'Erza tidak bisa memasak? Selama ini dia hidup sendiri memakan masakannya sendiri? Dia hebat tidak mati'.

Naruto dan Kirito tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun dari mulut mereka masing masing, berjalan dengan keadaan hening dan banyak orang yang berlalu lalang entah itu pasien atau si perawat yang menemani pasien tersebut.

Tidak terasa Kirito dan Naruto sudah sampai tepat di depan pintu kaca untuk keluar dari rumah sakit Konoha, tangan kanan Kirito yang akan menyentuh gagang pintu untuk membukannya di dahului oleh seseorang dari luar yang akan memasuki rumah sakit Konoha.

Mata hitam milik Kirito sedikit melebar mengetahui siapa yang mendahuluinya membuka pintu sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap biasa wanita di depannya yang berambut pirang sama sepertinya meskipun milik wanita tersebut lebih pucat.

"Tsunade Senju" ucap Kirito pelan tapi masih bisa di dengan jelas oleh wanita yang ia panggil Tsunade Senju tersebut, seorang keturunan Senju dan salah satu anggota dari Sannin Konoha bersama kedua rekannya Orochimaru dan Jiraya.

"Kau..." ucap Tsunade bukan menatap Kirito yang tadi memanggilnya melainkan menatap Naruto yang menatapnya dengan pandangan dingin dan wajah yang datar tersebut "Kau anak dari Kushina dan Minato, kan?".

Naruto hanya diam tidak menjawab apapun selain helaan nafas yang ia kekuarkan lalu berbalik kearah pintu keluar dan mendorong pelan bahu Kirito mengisyaratkan Kirito untuk melanjutkan jalannya untuk keluar dari rumah sakit.

Setelah berada di balik pintu kaca tersebut Naruto menatap Tsunade dengan tatapan dingin dan wajah datar seprti biasannya yang ia tunjukan pada semua orang lalu Naruto mengangkat tangan kannannya di arahkan kedepan tepat pada Tsunade dan jari tengah Naruto mengacung untuk Tsunade.

"Dadamu terlalu besar untuk nenek nenek"

Ucap yang tidak terlalu keras tapi bisa di dengar oleh Tsunade tersebut langsung membuat wajahnya memerah padam menahan marah dan kedua tangan yang ia kepalkan erat denhan aura yang sangat mengerikan.

 _ **Brak!**_

"KEMARI KAU BOCAH"

"LARI KIRITO LARI"

 _ **Wush!**_

"TUNGGU AKU"

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Chap 14 up... Yeaaah udah lama banget. Sevenernya ane pengen upnya beberapa minggu lalu tapi lagi males aja upnya jado sekarang baru bisa up deh. Maaf maaf.

Ada yang bilang ane kehabisan ide jadi ngambil chara dari anime lain? Bitch :v. Trus yang bikin crossover apaan? Mereka ngambil/nambah chara dari anime lain juga, kan? Sama alurnya pula. Ngambil chara dari anime lain menurut ane bukan kebabisan ide tapi kelebihan ide, mau itu crossover atau fic kyak punya saya. Karna masukin chara yang gak ada di anime aslinya itu punya kendala harus bisa bikin 'Alur Baru' untuk anime yang bersangkutan dan si chara yang di ambil. Menurut ane gtu sih.

Balas Review :

Nanda Saputra : Untuk word saya rasa cukup. NTR? Saya masih mempertimbangkan, karna fic kyak gini konflik itu element yang penting. Termasuk konflik hati, mungkin :v

auliaprimarahma : Sandaime udah mati ko. Oro ngebunuh Minato? Bisa aja.

Sinta Dewi468 : Kekuatan Erza? Ganti armor (Cuma 3 armor) munculin long sword dan perisai juga beberapa jutsi spesial Kuchiyose. Humor saya emang payah :v

dylanucihha : Muramasa di sini gak ada racunnya. Baru ketusuk dua kali, Hidan kepalanya putus lho hahahaha... Intinya saya bikin semua chara over, mau itu kekuatan ataupun daya tahan tubuh. Apa lagi daya tahan tubuh Erza. Typo akan saya perbaiki.

Archise : Selera humor orang emang bede bede yah hahaha... Scene ErzaNaru saya usahain.

Loli Kitsune-chan : Syukur kalo puas. Semoga terus baca fic saya dan review hehehe.

Minamoto Roushi : Crossover Naruto DxD? Saya pengen sih.

Cukup sekian balasan reviewnya, makasih yang udah follow, favorit dan review dan yang udah nunggu foc basi saya ini hahahah...

Akira elgan log out.


	15. Chapter 15

_**The Legacy**_

Author : Akira Elgan.

Declaimed : Anime yang bersangkutan bukan punya saya.

Pair : Naruto x Erza, Kirito x Asuna.

Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Family, Fantasy and Romance (Maybe).

Warning : Newbi, KenjutsuNaru, OC, OOC AliveMinaKushi, EYD and Dll

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 15**

 _ **Trang! Trang! Trang!**_

Suara antara logam beradu tersebut terdengar nyaring di tengah tengah Training Ground yang di kelilingi oleh pohon pohon besar nan rindang tersebut, penyebabnya adalah dua remaja berbeda genre sedang beradu pedang yang mereka genggam maupun yang mereka lempar.

 **[Katon : Goryuuka no Jutsu]**

 **[Punch]**

 _ **Duar!**_

Naga berbentuk api tersebut langsung hancur setelah menenrima sebuah pukulan tidak kasat mata, tidak sampai di situ Erza langsung mengangkat tangannya sampai dada lalu mengibaskannya dan tidak lama muncul tiga bola biru muda padat yang melesat cepat.

 _ **Syuut! Syuut! Syuut!**_

Dengan gerakan cepat Naruto menghindari semua serangan yang di lancarkan oleh Erza padanya sambil merangsak kedepan dengan Muramasa dan Masamune yang ia genggam erat di tangannya.

 _ **Sring!**_

Muncul tiga pedang di atas Naruto yang berguna untuk menahan satu bola biru milik Erza tepat di depannya.

 _ **Duar!**_

Kumpulan debu langsung mengganggu pandangan tajam Erza yang sedang bersiaga dengan satu long sword di tangannya ia genggam erat menggunakan dua tangannya.

 _ **Syuut! Trang!**_

Dengan cekatan Erza menahan Masamune yang Naruto lemparkan dari balik debu yang masih mengganggu pandangannya sehingga debu tersebut langsung terbelah dan menghhilang seketika, begitupula Naruto yang sudah tidak ada di tempat.

 _ **Sring! Trang!**_

Erza langsung menahan sabetan katana Naruto tanpa berbalik untuk melihat serangan Naruto dan dengan jelas senyum mengejek Erza di tujukan untuk Naruto meskipun Naruto tidak menyadari itu.

"Aku sudah lelah..." ucap Naruto sambil menyarungkan kembali kedua katanannya lalu berjalan menuju pohon rindang yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya "Erza kemarilah".

Erza langsung mengangguk sambil menghampiri Naruto yang menepuk nepuk tanah menyuruhnya duduk di samping Naruto dan dengan senang hati Erza langsung menuruti perintah Naruto untuk duduk.

"Dari sana kesini berapa langkah?"

 _ **Buagh!**_

"Brengsek" maki Erza pada Naruto yang memberinya pertanyaan tidak bermutu sama sekali membuatnya kesal dan berakhir dengan satu pukulan keras tangan berbalut sarung tangan besi Erza yang tepat mendarat di wajah Naruto.

Naruto perlahan bangkit untuk duduk kembali setelah terjungkal dan terlihat hidung merah Naruto setelah mendapat pukulan keras tangan Erza, tanpa rasa apapun Naruto langsung menidurikan kepalannya di paha Erza.

"A-Apa apaan kau ini? Me-Menyingkir" ucap Erza dengan wajah memerah merona karna baru pertama kali Erza dekat dengan seorang laki laki apa lagi sampai menjadikan pehannya sebagai bantalan. Itu memalukan.

Naruto tidak memperdulikan ucapan Erza barusan, dia langsung meraih satu tangan Erza dan mengarahkannya tepat pada kepalanya.

"Usap seperti ini"

"Hoo, usap? Baiklah"

 _ **Duagh!**_

"SAKIT BAKA"

Teriakan tersebut Naruto teriakan tepat di depan wajah Erza yang menampilkan sebuah senyum lebar menghiasi wajah cantiknya yang biasanya datar seperti dirinya.

"Scarlet"

"Ha?" Ucap Erza bingung dengan ucapan singkat Naruto yang masih memandangi wajahnya dengan lekat membuat wajah Erza kembali memerah karna di pandangai oleh Naruto yang tersenyum tipis.

"Gunakan nama Scarlet untuk namamu, karna kau tidak mempunyai marga rasanya aneh jika kau memperkenalkan diri dan hanya menyebut 'Erza' jadi Erza Scarlet tidak buruk, kan?" Ucap Naruto dengan pose berfikirnya dan posisi jongkon di depan Erza.

"Tidak mau"

"Kenapa?"

"Nama itu jelek"

"Kau juga jelek"

Setelah percakapan itu hening melandan Erza Naruto yang tidak tau harus membahas apalagi selain saling ejek, Erza mulai membiarkan Naruto menidurkan kepalanya di paha Erza.

 _ **Syut! Trang!**_

Satu lemparan kunai langsung di tahan oleh pedang panjang yang Erza ciptakan agar tidak mengenai langsung pada Naruto maupun dirinya, dengan ogah ogahan Naruto berdiri dari tidurannya dengan pandangan mata malas Naruto menciptakan dua pedang lalu melemparnya kearah pohon yang rindang.

 _ **Cleb!**_

'Pasir?' Batin Erza dan Naruto secara bersamaan melihat dua pedang Naruto yang hanya tertacap di dinding pasir yang mengahalangi target Naruto, rasa penasaran Naruto langsung lenyap setelah orang yang melempar kunai pada sudah turun menapakan kaki di tanah.

"Sabaku Gaara" ucap Erza dengan nada sini, dari semenjak pertama kali melihat remaja berambut merah ini Erza sudah tidak suka dengan sikap psyco yang di tunjukan pada semua orang oleh Gaara dan sifat arogan seolah di bisa mengalahkan semua orang tambah membuat Erza muak.

Tanpa bicara apapun Gaara malah melancarkan serangan berupa puluhan shuriken pasir padat mengarah langsung kepada Erza dan Naruto, dengan sigap Naruto merentangkan satu tangannya menciptakan pertahan kokoh yang sering ia gunakan.

 _ **Boom!**_

 _ **Sring!**_

Setelah ledakan tersebut yang menimbulkan banyak debu mengganggu pandangan mereka bertiga tapi tiba tiba Erza muncul di belakang Gaara dengan kedua tangannya memegang pedang panjang berwarna hitam legam.

 _ **Crash! Boom!**_

'Pasir ini memang merepotkan' batin Erza yang mencoba menebas tubuh Gaara dengan pedang panjangn tapi semua itu sirna setelah pasir setia Gaara langsung melindungi tubuh sang tua dengan sigap.

"Erza perisai" ucap Naruto yang langsung di turuti oleh Erza, satu perisai lebar tapi tipis dengan ujung yang tajam tersebut langsung Erza coba hantamkan pada kepala bersurai merah bata Gaara yang bahkan tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Milirikpun tidak.

 _ **Crash!**_

Perisai Erza hanya mengenai pasir milik Gaara lagi "Terimakasih Gaara" ucap Erza dengan seringai licik yang membuat Gaara menayap wajahnya dengan pandangan penasaran tapi itu tidak bertahan lama saat dia mendengan satu suara berasaat dari ujung.

 **[Sword Rain]**

 _ **Cleb! Cleb! Cleb!**_

Gaara terlebih dahulu mengangkat tangannya keatas menciptakaan pelindung pasir menahan semua pedang yang mengarah langsung padannya tapi Gaara di buat bingung saat Erza langsung melompat kebelakang menjauhinya.

 _ **Duar!**_

Meledak. Semua pedang yang mengelilingi Gaara langsung meledak karna sudah di tempeli kertas peledak entah oleh siapa ia tidak mau tau tetang itu.

Menunggu debu yang menyelubungi Gaara hilang Erza dan Naruto hanya berdiam diri dengan gestur santai serta wajah datar yang biasa mereka berdua pakai di hadapan siapapun, setelah asap itu hilang terlihat bulatan pasir dengan Gaara pasti berada di dalam bulatan tersebut.

"Apa maumu panda?" Tanya Erza dengan nada sinis kepada Gaara yang berada di dalam bulatan pasir tersebut, dengan perlahan bulatan pasir itu tertipup angin dan menampilkan Gaara dengan wajah yang sebagian seperti tanah retak tapi langsung kembali seperti semua secara cepat.

"Aku akan datang lagi" ucap Gaara yang perlahan tubuhnya berubah menjadi pasir yang habis di tiup oleh angin, setelah hilang menyeluruh Naruto dan Erza menatap tempa Gaara hilang dengan pandangan cuek.

"Apa peduliku jika dia kembali" ucap Naruto dengan cuek sambil melangkah menjauh dari Erza yanh juga mengangguk mengiyakam ucapan Narutp barusan.

"Naruto dia membawa perisai milikku" ucap Erza sambil menunjuk tempat hilangnya Gaara yang baru Erza ingat bahwa perisai tadi ikut hilang bersama Gaara.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas mendengar ucapan Erza barusan, lagipula Erza bisa menciptakan perisai lagi kapanpun ia mau dan sebanyak apapun ia mau. Kehilangan perisai bukan masalah besar bagi Erza menurut Naruto.

"Perisai itu unlimited"

"KAU PIKIR ITU TAS"

"Aku serius Naruto kita harus mengambilnya..." ucap Erza dengan nada dan tatapan mata yang sangat serius membuat Naruto terbawa oleh suasana serius yang Erza awali "Jika tidak..."

"Jika tidak?"

"Aku akan memotong penismu dan menggantinya pakai lilin"

"Ini menentukan masa depanku sebagai laki laki"

 **[Gaara Side]**

 _ **Wush! Tap!**_

Butiran butiran pasir kecil itu mengimpul membentuk seorangremaja berambut merah bata yang langsung menatapakan kakinya di tanah tepat pada sisi sungai pinggiran desa Konoha.

"Mereka te-"

 _ **Duagh! Byur!**_

Remaja tersebut langsung tersungkur kedepan dan akhirnya tercebur kedalam sungai yang berada tepat di depannya karna sebuah benda keras menabrak belakang kepalanya, kenapa pasirnya tidak menahan benda tadi? Gaara juga bingung.

"Pwaah" Gaara langsung keluar dari dalam air dengan baju basah kuyup dan juga gentong pasir yang sudaj kosong karna semua pasir naik dari gentong tersebut dan hanyut terbawa air sungai.

"Okaa-san lihat ada panda berenang"

'Kuso' batin Gaara karna tidak berdaya di katai panda berenang oleh seorang anak kecil yang berjalan tidak jauh darinya bersama wanita yang di panggil Okaa-san tadi membuat Gaara kesal tapi tetap wajahnya datar tanpa emosi.

Tidak memperdulikan ucapan anak kecil tadi Gaara langsung duduk dengan keadaan basah kuyup dan gentong yang ia lepas dari gendongannya lalu ia pindahkan kedepan dan ia balikan untuk mengeluarkan semua air yang berada di dalam gentongnya.

Tapi saat Gaara membalikan gentongnya tidak ada air yang keluar setetespun padahal gentong yang ia pegang terasa berat di tangan Gaara, karna penasaran Gaara langsung mengangkat gentong tersebut menggunakan kedua tangannya tepat pada wajahnya yang mendongak melihat lubang pada gentongnya.

 _ **Byuur!**_

"Pfff... BWAHAHAHAHAHA"

Gaara langsung di buat kesal oleh air yang keluar secara tiba tiba dari gentongnya dan juga suara tawa keras di belakang Gaara tepat pada taman yang sepi dan terlihat dua remaja seumuran dengannya berambut pirang jabrig dan gadis berambut merah terang sedang tertawa sambil memegang perut mereka masing masing.

"Panda memang penuh penasaran hahahah"

"Lihat wajah bodoh itu hahahah"

Wajah putih Gaara langsung berubah drastis setelah mendengar ucapan dua remaja seumuran dengannya itu yang tertawa sangat lepas melihat penderitaannya tercebur dan terisam air dari dalam gentong besarnya.

"Berhenti tertawa" ucap Gaara dingin kepada Naruto dan Erza yang malah semakin tertawa keras melihat wajah memerah marah Gaara yang menurut mereka sangat lucu.

"Su-Sudah Naruto berhen- Bwahahahaha" ucapan Erza langsung berhenti karna awalnya dia ingin mengentikan tawa kerasnya dan juga menyuruh Naruto berhenti tapi malah dia yang tertawa paling keras lagi.

Dalam keadaan yang masih tertawa keras bersama Naruto, Erza langsung mengangkat tangan kanannya lurus ke udara dan tidak lama sebuah perisai yang berada di samping Gaara bergerak menuju Erza tapi terlebih dahulu di genggam oleh Gaara yang menahan lajunya.

"He-Hey ayolah jangan marah hahahah..." ucap Erza yang perlahan menegakan tubuhnya dan mengnetikan tawanya tapi tidak dengan Naruto yang masih tertawa karna kesal Erza langsung memukul kepala kuning Naruto.

 _ **Buagh!**_

"Sialan"

Pukukulan itu sukses membuat kepala Naruto mendapatkan benjolan dan menghentikan tawa Naruto yang sudah berhasil mengerjai Gaara, dengan wajah datar yang sudah kembali seperti semua Naruto menatap Gaara yang menahan perisai yang akan Erza ambil.

"Kau mau ini?" Tanya Gaara dengan nada sombong sambil mengangkat perisai yang Erza akan ambil, seringai di wajah Gaara semakin melebar karna Erza maupun Naruto tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku mau kau main air lagi"

"Pfftt"

Balasan datar dari Erza membuat Naruto harus menahan lagi tawannya karna ucapan tersebut berhasil membuat wajah Gaara berubah menjadi seperti semula saat tersiram air dari gentongnya sendiri.

Mata Erza dan Naruto langsung melebar karna Gaara yang melompat menjauh mencoba kabur dari Erza dan Naruto, dengan sigap Naruto melompat mengikuti Gaara juga Erza yang ikut mengejar Gaara karna perisainya di bawa oleh Gaara.

"Oi panda sialan" teriak Erza sambil melompat mengikuti Gaara dan Naruto yang berada di depannya, mereka langsung mengikuti Gaara yang melompat menuju sisi yang banyak pepohonan rindang membuat Erza berdecih kesal.

 _ **Syut! Syut! Syut!**_

Erza langsung menciptakan perisai biasa untuk menahan shuriken pasir yang di lancarkan oleh Gaara "Hoo... Kekuatannya sudah kembali" ucap Erza karna menyadari Kekuatan pasir Gaara yang telah kembali, mungkin tubuhnya sudah mulai kering.

"MINGGIR UCHIHA"

"APA MASALAHMU, HAH?"

"KAU..."

Erza hampir jatuh karna melihat Naruto dan seorang remaja seumuran mereka berambut reven dengan model bokong ayam yang sedang mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari jerat tali yang mengikatnya bersama Naruto. Saling berhadapan.

"ERZA BANTU AKU"

"Urus sendiri" balas Erza dengan nada cuek sambil terus melihat Naruto dan Sasuke berusaha melepaskan jeratan yang membuat tubuh mereka berhampitan saling berhadapan dengan tangan kanan Naruto yang mendorong wajah Sasuke.

"AYAM INI AKAN MENCIUMKU"

"SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT AYAM, HAH?"

Erza hanya pergi melompat kembali setelah melihat adegan Sasuke dan Naruto yang hampir menjerumuskan fic ini di kategori Yaoi, tapi si panda pengguna pasir itu lebih penting bagi Erza.

Mata tajam Erza melirik kesegala arah mencari keberadaan seekor 'Panda' dari Sunagakure yang kabur membawa perisai terkuatnya, meskipun tidak bisa di gunakan oleh siapapun selain Erza tapi tetap perisai tersebut bisa di bawa kabur oleh siapapun.

 _ **Tap!**_

Erza langsung berhenti di satu dahan pohon lumayan besar karna matanya menangkap Gaara yang sedang membolak balik perisainya dengan wajah datar, Erza langsung meluruskan tangan kanannya dengan jari manis dan tengah yang ia acunglan kedepan lalu jempol yang ia acungkan keatas.

 **[Shot]**

 _ **Syut!**_

Peluru kecil berwarna biru muda itu langsung melesat dengan cepat kearah Gaara yang tidak menyadari kehadiran dari peluru tersebut, peluru itu memang tidak akan membunuh Gaara tapi bisa membuat Gaara lumpuh beberapa saat. Meskipun hanya sebentar.

Tapi Erza di buat kaget saat seseorang muncul dari semak semak di dekat Gaara tepat pada jalur lurus pelurunya yang akan mengenai Gaara sedikit lagi tapi entah sengaja atau tidak Gaara malah membungkuk hormat pada remaja di depannya.

"Do-"

 _ **Cleb!**_

"HOOEEK"

Mata panda Gaara langsung melebar karna remaja Nara di depannya langsung tumbang setelah si Nara tersebut menguap tanpa menutupi mulutnya alhasil Gaara harus di buat bingung karna kejadian tersebut.

Gaara menengok kebelakang merasakan sesuatu mengincar dirinya dan benar saja sebuah peluru kecil tapi terlihat sangat berbahaya di mata Gaara, tidak mau mati Gaara langsung menggunakam perisai yang ia curi sebagai pertahanannya.

"KENA KAU PANDA SIALAN"

 _ **Cleb! Bruk!**_

'Naruto sialan kenapa muncul di depan Gaara pelurunya jadi mengenaimu, kan? Baka' batin Erza karna lagi lagi pelurunya tidak mengenai sasaran, penyebabnya dua orang idiot yang muncul secara tiba tiba di jalur melesatnya peluru Erza alhasil Naruto ambruk.

 **[Shot]**

 _ **Syut!**_

Tidak mau menyerah Erza langsung menembakan satu peluru lagi yang pasti mengenai Gaara karna ia tidak menembaknya dengan lurus tapi keatas dengan peluru tersebut menukik mengarah pada kepala merah bata Gaara.

Gaara yang menyadari itu langsung menggunakan perisainya untuk menangkis serangan Erza dengan mengangkatnya keatas menutupi kepalannya seperti payung, di sisi Erza ia sedikit senang karna tidak ada yang menghalangi pelurunya meskipun pasti berhasil di tahan Gaara.

 _ **Ctang! Cleb!**_

"ARRGGGHH SIALAN"

 _ **Wush! Bruk!**_

'UCHIHA IDIOT' batin Erza yang sudah kelewatan kesal karna pertama pelurunya terkena lebih tepatnya masuk kedalam mulut Shikamaru lalu pelurunya lagi lagi mengenai Naruto yang muncul secara tiba tiba ingin menyergap Gaara dan sekarang peluru itu mamantul karna terkena perisainya alhasil mengenai sang Uchiha terakhir di Konoha yang sedang bersembunyi.

Cukup sudah Erza untuk bersembunyi, ia langsung turun melompat dari atas pohon lalua menapakan kakinua dengan posisi berjongkok dan telapak tangan yang ia tapakan kepada tanah di bawahnya mengundang perhatian Gaara padannya.

 **[Floor Sword]**

 _ **Cleb! Cleb! Cleb!**_

Banyak pedang yang muncul setelah Erza menyerukan nama jutsunya, Gaara yang tidak mau mati muda langsung melompat menghindari semua pedang panjang yang mencuat dari tanah dan muncul di setiap tanah yang Gaara pijak membuatnya kesal.

Hari ini memang bukan keberuntungan bagi Gaara karna harus melawan Erza dengan pasir yang tidak bisa ia gunakan, sialnya lagi Erza adalah Ninja hebat dan sangar merepotkan meskipum Gaara memakai pasirnya.

"Cukup Gaara sekarang berikan perisai itu" tuntun Erza dengan aura yang membuat Gaara sedikit bergidik meskipun wajahnya tetap sama tidak memperlihatkan perbedaan apapun meskipun merasakan aura Erza.

Dengan pelan Gaara melempar perisai tersebut tidak lama kemudian Erza langsung mengangkat tangan kanannya sedikit dan dengan cepat perisai tersebut langsung kembali ke genggaman tangan Erza.

"Aku tidak mau bertarung dengan orang yang tidak memiliki kekuatan..." ucap Erza masih dengan menatap Gaara tapi aura di sekujur tubuhnya mulai kembali seperti semula "Aku akan bertarung denganmu nanti... Bersamaan dengan hilangnya Sunagakure".

Wajah Gaara tetap sama meskipun Erza berucap seperti itu tapi di pikirannya ia masih bingung memikirkan ucapan Erza barusan yang sama sekali ia tidak mengerti. Sunagakure hilang? Ia tidak peduli sama sekali pada desa yang telah memberinya lubang luka.

"Erza aku tidak bisa bergerak"

Erza dan Gaara langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada tubuh kaku Naruto yang tidak bisa bergerak sedangkan sekarang posisi Naruto sedang tengkurap dengan wajah mencium langsung tanah membuat suaranya sedikit tertahan.

Sedangkan Shikamaru sudah berdiri dengan normal sambil mengusap ngusap kepalannya dan menguap seperti orang yang baru bangun dari tidurnya. Sasuke? Ia sama seperti Naruto hanya saja tubuhnya bersender di pohon besar dengan posisi terbalik. Kepala di bawah dan kaki di atas.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi pasti normal" ucap Erza dengan datar dan benar saja tidak lama Naruto sudah bisa menggerakan tangannya untuk membantunya berdiri sedangkan Sasuke sudah bisa membalikan tubuhnya sehingga posisinya kembali normal seperti biasa.

"Ayo pulang jika perisainya sudah kau dapatkan" ucap Naruto sambil meregangkan tubuhnya yang kaku karna jutsu Erza begitupula Sasuke. Saat mata hitam legam Sasuke dan violet gelap Naruto saling beradu pandang seketika juga tatapan mereka menjadi sangat tajam.

"Apa?"

"Kau yang apa?"

"Aku manusia"

"Aku juga"

"Kau jelemaan ayam"

Erza hanya menghela nafas mendengar Naruto dan Sasuke yang biasanya saling cuek satu sama lain tapi lihat sekarang, romantis sekali mereka berdua. Erza melangkah terlebih dahulu tapi langkahnya terhenti setelah langkah ke dua.

Bukan hanya Erza yang berhenti bergerak tapi Naruto, Gaara dan Sasuke juga sama seperti dirinya tidak bergerak dengan banyangan hitam panjang yang berada di bawah kaki mereka. Bayangan? Erza sedikit geram setelah tau siapa sang pelaku.

"Nara si- Pfftt..." niat Erza memaki Shikamaru langsung sirna setelah melihat wajah konyol Shikamaru, malah sekarang Erza sedang menahan tawannya melihat Shikamaru.

Bayangan di kaki mereka masing masing langsung lepas berbarengan dengan Shikamaru yang melepaskan segel tangannya. Tawa kecil terdengar dari Sasuke yang biasannya tidak tertawa sama sekali.

Wajah malas khas seorang Nara di campur oleh Shikamari dengan gaya menguap yang tidak bisa kembali seperti semua sehingga wajah Shikamaru terlihat sangat konyol di mata yang lainnya.

"Apa paman Shikaku lupa memberimu makan?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara datar dan wajah datar yang melengkapi penderitaan Shikamaru sebagai korban dari ledekan teman temannya termasuk Gaara yang baru ia temui.

Melirik ke arah Erza, yang Shikamaru dapat hanya angkatan bahu cuek Erza serta muka memerah Erza yang sedang menahan tawanya agar tidak lepas "Kebetulan Tsunade-sama sedang ada di rumah sakit, kan? Jadi ayo minta dia membantu".

Hanya anggukan yang dapat Shikamaru berikan sebagai jawaban ucapan Erza barusan. Tsunade pasti mengetahui penyebab Shikamaru seperti ini, itulah yang Shikamaru fikirkan.

"Tidak mau" ucapan tersebut berasal dari Naruto membuat pandangan yang lain teruju padannya terutama Shikamaru yang menjadi korban "Apa? Ini salah Erza jadi aku tidak akan ikut".

Erza hanya mendengus kesal karna jawaban Naruto tadi, ia tidak sengaja mengenai Shikamaru. Salah Shikamaru sendiri kenapa tiba tiba muncul secara mendadak, bodohnya lagi kenapa Gaara membungkuk saat peluru pelumpuh itu akan mengenainya.

"Apa kau punya masalah dengan si Senju itu?"

"Kau perhatian sekali ayam"

"BRENGSEK"

Naruto hanya menanggapi teriakan tersebut dengan wajah cuek seperti biasannya "Sedikit masalah mungkin".

"Ayo cepat agar aku bisa pulang..." ucap Erza sambil melangkah terlebih dahulu di ikuti yang lainnya kecuali Gaara yang hilang menjadi pasir yang tertiup angin.

 **[Kediaman Hayate]**

 _ **Clek!**_

Pintu kediaman Hayate serta Naruto langsung terbuka oleh seseorang dari luar, orang tersebut langsung masuk dan menutup kembali pintu tersebut dengan rapat.

Orang tadi adalah Hayate yang baru pulang dari misinya memamta matai pihak Sunagakure yang bekerja sama dengan salah satu Nuke-nin dari Konoha, Orochimaru. Ia tidak kaget saat tau bahwa Orochimaru bekerja sama dengan Suna untuk menghancurkan Konoha.

Ia tau pasti Orochimaru pasti memiliki dendam pada mendiang Sandaime Hokage aka Hiruzen Sarutobi karna lebih memilih Minato sebagai penerusnya menjadi Yondaime Hokage ktimbang Orochimaru yang jelas jelas memiliki pengalaman lebih dari Minato.

Masalah kekuatan Orochimaru juga pasti merasa jauh di atas Minato dengan gelar Sannin yang Orochimaru sandang dan nama yang di akui oleh kelima desa besar pasti Orochimaru mencap dirinya lebih hebat dari Minato.

Tapi Hayate tidak mau memikirkan itu yang terpenting adalah Konoha tentram sudah cukup bagi Hayate, baginya kedamaian Konoha adalah hal yang sangat penting di hidupnya. Menjaga Konoha sama sengan menjaga keluarga.

"Naruto..." panggil Hayate dengan suara lumayan keras memanggil Naruto yang tidak ia lihat sejak tadi meskipun Hayate telah berada di ruang tengah "Apa dia sedang latihan? Atau tidur?".

 _ **Clek!**_

"Tadaima" ucap seseorang yang membuka pintu membuat Hayate mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang lalu berjalan menuju pintu ingin mengetahui siapa yang datang.

"Okaeri. Kenapa wajahmu? Di pukuli ibu ibu?" Tanya Hayate ngasal karna melihat wajah penuh lebam Naruto serta benjolan di atas kepala pirang Naruto membuat penampilannya semakin konyol di mata Hayate. Meskipun ada perasaan kasihan tapi rasa ingin meledek lebih besar dari rasa kasihan tersebut.

Naruto hanya mendengus mendengar ledekan orang yang telah ia anggap kakak tersebut meskipun kesal tapi Naruto senang Hayate pulang dari misinya dengan keadaan selamat dan tidak mendapatkan luka berat, menurutnya itu kebahagiaan tersendiri.

"Bukan ibu ibu tapi nenek nenek berdada jumbo" ucap Naruto membalas ucapan Hayate dengan sedikit candaan tapi itu malah membuat Hayate bingung mendengarnya. Nenek nenek berdada jumbo? Hayate belum pernah melihat yang seperti itu.

"Entah aku tidak peduli..." ucap Hayate tidak peduli dan langsung berbalik kembali berjalan menuju ke ruangan tengah di ikuti Naruto di belakangnya dengan tangan yang mengelua ngelua lebam di pipinya.

"Ikut aku. Kita akan latihan di luar desa dengan membantai kelompok bandit tapi..." ucap Hayate menggantungkan ucapannya lalu berbalik menatap Naruto dengan wajah seriusnya "Kita tidak akan menggunakan sedikitpun Chakra atau sihir, mengerti?. Hanya menggunakan kekuatan alami dan katana"

"Menarik. Aku akan mengajak Kirito, Asuna dan Erza, hitung hitung latihan fisik" ucap Naruto dengan wajah memperlihatkan ketertarikan berlebih pada ajakan Hayate yang satu ini tapi wajah Hayate menampilkan kebingungan atas tiga nama yang Naruto sebutkan.

"Siapa mereka?"

"Manusia"

"Aku juga tau" balas Hayate dengan memutar matanya bosan atas jawaban kelewat ngasal dari Naruto jika di fikir memang benar mereka manusia tapi Hayate menanyakan siapa mereka bukan apa mereka.

"Baguslah jika sudah tau. Aku akan mejemput mereka dulu" ucap Naruto yang di balas anggukan oleh Hayate setelahnya Naruto langsung keluar kembali dari kediamannya.

"Bilang pada mereka jangan membawa perbekalan apapun termasuk makanan. Hanya bawa senjata mereka, aku tunggu di gerbang Konoha".

 **[SkipTime-Gerbang Utama Konoha]**

Di gerbang utama Konoha sedang berdiri seorang pria menggunakan pakaian Jounin Konoha seperti sedang menunggu seseorang karna ia tidak berhenti melirik kesana kemari mencari seseorang yang telah membuat janji dengannya.

"Mereka lama sekali..." ucap pria tersebut dengan wajah malasnya, ia mendongakan kepalannya keatas melihat langit yang sudah mulai di warnai oleh watna orange pertanda hari sebentar lagi akan menjelang malam.

 _ **Tap!**_

Hayate langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas gerbang Konoha karna mendengar suara tapakan kaki meskipun samar ia bisa melihat Naruto yang akan melompat dari atas tapi Hayate langsung di buat bingung oleh seorang wanita yang muncul di belakang Naruto.

 _ **Duagh!**_

Hayate langsung sweetdrop melihat Naruto yang jatuh karna di pukul kepala bagian belakannya dengan keras oleh wanita tersebut dan alhasil Naruto terjun bebas dengan benjolan di kepala pirangnya.

 _ **Bruk! Tap!**_

 _ **Greb!**_

"Aku akan menbunuhmu"

"Tadi itu kau yang meminta"

"Sudah cukup..." ucap Hayate melerai pertengkaran Naruto dan gadis yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal tapi rambut merahnya hapir mirip seperti istri Yondaime Hokage dan sifatnya juga mirip tidak segan untuk memukul.

"Kau selalu membuat masalah dengan wanita Naruto, sekarang apa lagi?" Ucap Hayate sedikit lelah karna Naruto lebih sering membuat masalah pada wanita dari pada pada laki laki entah kenapa atau memang itu sifat alami Naruto.

"Begini sensei..." ucap Naruto sambil perlahan berdiri sambil melepaskan cengkraman Erza pada kerah jeket yang ia kenakan, berdehem pelan untuk sedikit menenangkan dirinya "Pada zaman dahu-".

 _ **Buagh!**_

"Cerita yang benar"

"Baiklah. Begini..."

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Tok! Tok! Tok!**_

'Siapa? Padahal aku baru akan makan' batin Erza sedikit kesal karna acara makannya akan tertunda untuk beberapa waktu kedepan karna kehadiran seseorang yang tidak Erza ketahui.

Erza langsung melangkah menuju pintu lalu setelah sampai Erza langsung membuka pintunya tapi tidak ada siapa siapa saat ia membuka pintu yang ada hanya beberapa orang berlalu lalang tapi itu adalah pekerja di penginapan Erza.

"Siapa ta-" "Erza ini buku apa? Kenapa mereka telanjang?"

Erza langsung cengo saat ucapannya di potong oleh ucapan yang terkesan santai dari sosok yang sedang duduk dan kedua kaki yang di angkat ia taruh di meja, dia tidak tau sopan santun tapi wajah Erza tiba tiba langsung memerah padam.

"Bu-Bu-Bukan apa a-apa. Cepat kem-Kembalikan" ucap Erza tergagap dengan wajah yang memerah padam bahkan menyangi warna rambut merah terangnya membuat Naruto yang tadi bertanya malah di buat bingung.

Naruto langsung menutup kembali buku tersebut lalu menaruhnya di meja dan dengan santai Naruto melihat lihat penginapan Erza yang tergolong penginapan mewah di Konoha tapi matannya kembali menangkap pemandangan rak buku.

"Buku yang banyak..." ucap Naruto sambil melangkah pelan mendekati rak buku tersebut lalu melihat lihat jejeran buku yang menurut Naruto biasa saja tapi bagi Erza itu adalah aib terbesar dalam hidupnya.

Dengan cepat Erza berjalan menuju Naruto setlah sampai Erza langsung memgang kedua bahu Naruto "Hahaha itu hanya buku biasa. Lebih baik kau duduk" ucap Erza sambil mendorong pelan Naruto lalu menyuruhnya duduk di kursi.

"Baiklah" ucap Naruto menuruti ucapan Erza yang menyuruhnya duduk tapi di mata Naruto tersirat kecurigaan melihat gelagat Erza seperti sedang menutupi sesuatu darinya tapi saat akan menyakan Erza langsung melangkah kedepur dan kembali dengan piring besar berisikan ayam goreng, lebih tepatnya dada ayam.

"Er-"

"Nah,Naruto aku punya dada tolong di cicipi"

"Baiklah"

 _ **Greb! Nyuut!**_

 _ **Buagh!**_

"JANGAN MEREMAS DADAKU BRENGSEK"

"KAU YANG MENYURUHKU MENCICIPI DADAMU"

 _ **Flashback off**_

'Siapa yang salah?' Batin semua yang mendengar cerita dari Naruto soal permasalahan yang baru ia buat dengan meremas dada Erza. Wajah putih Erza masih memerah karna malu Naruto menceritakan kejadian tadi.

Di satu sisi ucapan Erza salah karna seharusnya 'Tolong cicipi dada ayam yang aku goreng' tapi malah 'Nah, aku punya dada tolong cicipi' itu salah besar dan Naruto tidak salah juga jika langsung memegang dan meremas dada Erza karna ia di suruh Erza 'Mencicipi'.

Tapi Erza sudah membawa makanan yang ia maksud, harusnya otak pintar Naruto bekerja dan tau maksud dari ucapan Erza bukan malah tanpa permisi 'Mencicipi' dada Erza.

Keduanya memang salah. Omongan Erza yang tidak jelas dan Naruto yang terlalu bodoh mengartikan ucapan Erza.

"Asuna menurutmu siapa yang salah?" Tanya Kirito yang sejak Naruto memulai ceritanya dan kebetulan ia dan Asuna sampai di gerbang Konoha. Asuna hanya tersenyum aneh mendengar cerita Naruto dan pertanyaan Kirito.

"Saus tartar" jawab ngaur orang di belakang Asuna dan Kirito dengan keringat sebiji yang mebasahi pipinya. Itu cerita terbodoh yang pernah ia dengar seumur hidupnya dan pelakunya adalah anak yang memiliki kepintaran di atas rata rata. Anak seorang Yondaime Hokage.

Kirito dan Asuna hanya mengangguk angguk karna tidak mengerti arti dari ucapan sosok di belakang mereka yang bernama Kotetsu serta Izumo yang berada di samping Hayate.

 _ **Tap!**_

"Ada apa ini?" Ucap orang yang baru datang membuat semuanya mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada sosok Genma yang sedang berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Naruto di hajar karna meremas dada Erza" ucap Asuna dengan jujurnya dan tanpa rasa bersalah apapun karna ucapannya berdampang besar pada perubahan warna wajah Erza yang semakin memerah.

"Erza sebenarnya Naruto..." ucap Genma dengan sengaja mengantungkan kata katannya dan wajah serius yang ia tunjukan membuat semuanya merubah wajah mereka menjadi wajah serius "...Hanya ingin membantumu mendapatkan dada yang besar".

"Benar. Aku baik, kan?"

 _ **Buagh!**_

"Kuning cabul"

"Sudahlah. Kalian mau ikut latihan, kan? Jadi ayo berangkat" ucap Hayate kembali melerai pertengkaran Erza dan Naruto di tambah kedatangan Genma yang malah ngomong 'Membantu'.

Erza, Naruto, Kirito dan Asuna langsung mengangguk, tanpa membawa perbekalan apapun hanya membawa pedang mereka masing masing serta Erza yang memakai armor biasannya yang selalu ia pakai jika bepergian jauh.

"Kalian akan kemana?" Tanya Genma penasaran karna tidak mungkin menjalankan misi, ujian Chuunin belum berakhir apalagi Kirito, Naruto dan Asuna akan bertatung di final nanti.

"Aku mengambil misi untuk membasmi bandit tidak jauh dari Takigakure, Hokage-sama menyetujui aku membawa beberapa Gennin meskipun yang lolos ke final karna ini hanya misi ringan. Hitung hitung latihan" jelas Hayate kepada Genma, Izumo dan Kotetsu yang hanya mengangguk mengiyakan penjelasan Hayate, jika Hokage sudah menyetujuinya apa boleh buat.

Mereka langsung melompat dengan cepat memasuki rimbunan pohon yang berada di sisi jalan mereka meninggalkan ketiga Jounin Konoha yang hanya menatap kepergian Hayate dan yang lainnya.

"Genma kau mau ke mana?" Tanya Kotetsu pada Genma yang melenggang pergi.

"Membantu membesarkan payudara"

"Brengsek"

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Tbc**_

 _ **Ekhem ekhem**_... Maaf yah baru sekarang bisa up padahal bikin chap ini udh selesai dari dua minggu yang lalu saat Sora Aoi menghampiri saya untuk berduet maut :v... tapi yah pertama gak bisa di pungkiri lagi kalo dunia nyata itu lebih penting tapi ini juga penting (untuk saya), kedua ada satu kendala yang saya rasakan saat akan login yaitu saya gak bisa masuk karna setiap saya login selalu ada kesalahan entah itu karna apa tapi yang saya denger FFN kena sama Internet Positife yah? Gak tau bener gak tau enggak, di karnakan mengandung porno jadi sebagian ada yang bisa masuk FFN ada yang enggak bisa (termasuk saya).

Saya juga punya pekerjaan yang gak bisa saya tinggal di dunia nyata, ada yang ngomony kali alasan sibuk kerja itu basi... Emang, mungkin yang ngomong gitu belum kerja atau emang kerjaan yang mereka jalani itu pekerjaan santai, sedot wc misalnya? Entah hahahaha.

Yap, yang terpenting saya udh up dan gak ninggalin nih fic absrud saya yang satu ini... Oh ya, ada yang minat colab sama ane? Untuk buat fic Naruto x DxD. Kalo ada yang minat PM saya. Ok segitu aja dulu.


	16. Chapter 16

_**The Legacy**_

Author : Akira elgan

Declaimed : Anime yang bersangkutan bukan punya saya.

Pair : Naruto x Erza, Kirito x Asuna.

Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Family, Fantasy and Romance (Maybe)

Warning : Newbie, KenjutsuNaru, OOC, OC, AliveMinaKushi, EYD and Dll.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Chapter 16**_

.

.

 _ **Wush! Tap!**_

Lima orang menapakan kakinya di tanah setelah jauh dari Konoha dan tidak akan lama lagi mereka akan sampai pada tujuan mereka yaitu desa kecil bernama Takigakure atau mungkin lebih tepatnya dekat Takigakure.

Langitpun sudah berganti menjadi gelap menandakan hari telah malam dan waktunya bagi mereka untuk beristirahat sejenak dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka besok pagi hari.

 _ **Kruuk!**_

"Apa itu?"

"Singa lepas"

"Mana ada suara singa seperti itu" ucap Kirito sambil menatap Naruto yang tadi menjawab pertanyaannya dengan jawaban absrud tapi wajah Naruto hanya menampilkan wajah datar tanpa rasa malu sedikitpun karna jawabannya kelewatan.

"Aku lapar" semua orang langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada suara pelan tersebut yang ternyata adalah Asuna yang sedang memegangi perutnya. Bunyi perut Asuna kembali terdengar membuat Kirito tersenyum maklum.

Ini pertama kalinya Asuna keluar desa dan juga pertama kalinya Asuna melewatkan jam makannya untuk menjalankan misi di tambah tidak ada yang membawa bekal makanan apapun yang berarti mereka harus mencari makanan.

Sedangkan Hayate hanya menghela nafasnya mengetahui satu fakta bahwa Asuna masih amatir dalam hal seperti ini, memang ia akui kekuatan Asuna di atas rata rata tapi jika seperti ini Asuna masih terbilang amatir bagi seorang Ninja.

Bagaimana jika ini sebuah perang besar? Dan dia kelaparan? Tidak lucu jika mati di tangan musuh dalam kondisi kelaparan karna bisa saja di situasi tertentu yang mengharuskannya menahan lapar.

"Kita berpencar untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa di makan. Naruto kau bersama Erza dan Asuna kau bersama Kirito, biar aku sendirian jangan menghawatirkanku" ucap Hayate dengan pedenya mengatakan jangan menghawatirkan dirinya.

Sedangkan Naruto, Erza, Asuna dan Kirito hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan biasa saja tanpa menjawab apapun pada Hayate yang kesal lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berempat.

"Kau menghawatirkannya?"

"Tidak"

"Sama sekali tidak"

"Laparku jadi hilang"

 **[Erza Naruto Side]**

Di sisi Erza dan Naruto atau lebih tepatnya pada sisi sebuah sungai yang arusnya lumayan deras dan juga suara jangkrik yang menemani malam Erza dan Naruto yang siap untuk menangkap ikan.

 _ **Sring!**_

"Kita tidak boleh menggunakan sihir atau Chakra, kan?" Tanya Erza karna melihat Naruto yang menciptakan satu tombak, Naruto hanya mendengus mendengar ucapan Erza tapi ia tidak menghilangkan belatinya dan langsung ia genggam.

"Sensei bilang jika melawan musuh..." ucap Naruto sambil melemparkan dua tombak di tangannya kearah sungai di depannya tapi tidak mengenai apapun "Ini hanya mencari ikan".

"Baiklah"

 _ **Jleb!**_

 **[Sword Floor]**

 _ **Crash! Crash! Crash!**_

Naruto langsung melongo melihat kejadian di depannya akiban jurus yang di keluarkan Erza sungai jadi di penuhi oleh banyak pedang yang muncul dari bawah. Ini sangat berbeda dengan pedang yang ia munculkan.

Naruto bahkan baru menyadarinya bahwa ada perbedaan antara pedang yang ia ciptakan dengan pedang yang Erza ciptakan. Pedang yang Naruto ciptakan lebih menonjol ke besar dari pada panjang sedangkan punya terlihat lebih ramping dan panjang semacam Long Sword.

"Turunlah..." ucap Erza singkat sambil mendorong punggung Naruto sedikit keras membuat Naruto juga sedikit oleng tapi berhasil kembali menyeimbangkan tubuhnya lalu menatap Erza dengan sangat kesal "Ayo, turun kebawah ambil semua ikannya"

Naruto hanya bendecih kesal mendengar perintah Erza, memang ikan yang tertusuk pedang Erza lumayan banyak tapi pedang yang di ciptakan Erza untuk menangkap ikan juga lebih banyak dari ikan yang di dapat.

Dengan terpaksa Naruto langsung melompat dengan pijakan beberapa pedang dengan Chakra yang melapisi sepatu Ninjanya jadi tidak ada yang menggoresnya.

"Tidak boleh memakai Chakra"

"Diamlah"

Erza hanya tersenyum bisa sedikit meledek Naruto yang sedang mengambil ikan ikat mati tertusuk oleh pedanngnya. Selama ini Erza tidak pernah meledek atau banyak mengobrol dengan seseorang karna ia selalu berjalan sendiri tapi sekarang tidak.

Memegang krystal yang ia kalungkan. Erza sedikit teringat akan masa masa ia masih sendirian tanpa teman atau apapun, selama itu juga yang Erza pikirkan hanyalah latihan tanpa memikirkan apapun.

 _ **Tap!**_

Naruto telah selesai mengambil semua ikan dan langsung kembali berdiri di samping Erza yang bahkan tidak menoleh sedikitpun padannya, mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Erza tapi ia tidak mendapat rerpon apapun dari Erza.

 _ **Puk!**_

"A-Ah, ada apa?" Tanya Erza setelah sebelumnya sedikit tersentak atas sentuhan yang ia rasakan di bahunya membuat lamunannya buyar tapi yang ia lihat hanya Naruto sedang manatapnya dengan wajah datar.

"Dadamu membesar"

 _ **Buagh! Greb!**_

"KAU MELEDEK, HAH?" Teriak Erza tepat di depan wajah Naruto setelah sebelumnya memukul wajah Naruto dengan keras dan langsung mencengkram kerah jaket yang Naruto kenakan menariknya hingga berdiri dengan paksa.

Naruto tidak menampilkan reaksi apapum tentang Erza yang meneriakinya tepat di depan wajahnya, henya mengangkat tangan lalu menepuk nepuk pipi Erza dengan pelan membuat Erza sedikit merona lalu melepaskan cengramannya pada jaket Naruto.

"Erza..." panggil Naruto dengan suara seperti biasannya ia memanggil siapapun, Erza hanya menengok sedikit kearah Naruto dengan wajah yang masih terlihat merona sangat jelas "Kau marah padaku?"

Hanya gelengan yang Naruto dapat sebagai jawaban pertanyaannya tadi. Apa bercandannya kelewatan? Ia rasa tidak, karna ia tidak terlalu pintar untuk membuat lelucon atau apapun itu yang jelas setiap candaan Naruto keluar secara sepontan.

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahunya lalu berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Erza tanpa rasa khawatir sedikitpun tentang Erza yang ia tinggalkan sendirian. Sedangkan Erza hanya menatap sebentar kepergian Naruto lalu tidak lama ia mengikuti Naruto.

'Apa _'Itu'_ tidak sampai padanya?'

 **[SkipTime-Takigakure]**

"Jadi ini Takigakure?" Ucap Asuna dengan mata yang menatap lekat kepada gerbang kecil jika di bandingkam dengan gerbang yang di miliki Konoha, meskipun begitu menurut Asuna desa di dalamnya tidak kalah indah dengan Konoha jika di lihat pada tempat ia berdiri.

"Shinobi?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada bingung karna melihat seorang Ninja berpakaian rompi Ninja Takigakure berwarna abu abu menghampiri mereka, ia menatap Hayate menuntut jawaban dari Hayate "Mereka Shinobi, kan? Kenapa jika ada Shinobi di desa ini mereka malah menyewa Shinobi Konoha? Segitu lemahnya mereka, kasihan".

Hayate hanya menghela nafas lelah mendengar celotehan yang jarang sekali di keluarkan oleh Naruto apalagi ucapan tadi terkesan arrogan, masih untung bagi dirinya dan yang lain karna mereka belum memasuki desa Takigakure juga tidak ada Shinobi di dekat mereka saat ini.

Hayate langsung melangkah menghampiri Shinobi yang juga menghampiri mereka dengan wajah yang sedikit tidak bersahabat baginya, mungkin mereka belum tau jika pemimpin desa Takigakure menyewa mereka untuk melaksanakan misi.

Asuna memutuskan untuk mengikuti Hayate yang menghampiri dua Shinobi dari Taki itu. Kirito, Erza juga Naruto langsung mengikuti langkah Asuna dan Hayate mereka bisa melihat Hayate yang membungkukan badannya. Menghormati dua Shinobi Takigakure.

"Ini..." ucap Shinobi Takigakure sambil memberikan sebuah gulungan berwarna merah pada Hayate dan tidak menunggu lama Hayate langsung membacannya dengan teliti "Itu petunjuk lokasi banditnya, di antara mereka juga ada beberapa Ninja tapi hanya sekelas Gennin".

"Gennin?" Tanya Naruto yang biasannya tidak banyak bicara dan bertanya tapi hari ini ia banyak sekali bertanya dan berbicara entah kenapa itu membuat Hayate yang telah lama bersama Naruto kebingungan "Apa tidak ada Ninja Takigakure yang mampu melawan kumpulan bandit juga Gennin? Sebegitu menyedihkan kah kalian?".

"Hey jangan meremehkan Shinobi Takigakure".

Ucapan yang lumayan keras itu bisa di dengar oleh Naruto. Ia bisa melihat seorang remaja berambut hijau mind dan berkulit coklat yang berjalan kearahnya dengan wajah marah juga kedua tangan yang membentuk sebuah kepalan.

Erza dan yang lain hanya menghela nafas mengetahui Naruto akan mendapat masalah dengan perempuan... lagi. Naruto hanya menatap perempuan itu dengan wajah datar yang membuat urat kesal muncul di kepala si perempuan itu.

 _ **Greb!**_

Ia mencengkeram erat baju hitam yang Naruto kenakan, mata yang memicing tajam itu menatap wajah datat Naruto yang tidak bergerak sedikitpun hanya menatapnya datar dan tentu tatapan itu seperti menantangnya untuk bertatung.

"Jika saja pemimpin kami tidak melarang, kami tidak akan meminta bantuan kalian" ucap wanita itu dengan raut wajah marah yang belum hilang dan mata itu menatap tajam mata blue shaffier milik Naruto tapi wanita itu malah di buat heras oleh Naruto yang tidak merespon apapun.

Sedangkan Asuna sedikit penasaran terhadapa wanita berambut hijau mind itu, aura milik wanita itu entah kenapa selalu menarik perhatian Asuna untuk mengetahui asal dari aura yang wanita itu pancarkan. Meskipum tidak terlalu penting baginnya tapi entah ia hanya ingin tau.

"Fuu sudah cukup..." ucap salah satu Jaounin itu pada wanita yang ternyata bernama Fuu tersebut yang langsung melepaskan cengkramannya pada jaket Naruto dengan sedikit dorongan membuat tubuh Naruto sedikit oleng "Hati hatilah, semoga kalian bisa menyelesaikan misi ini".

Hayate dan yang lain hannya mengangguk mengiyakam ucapan orang tadi yang langsung melenggang pergi bersama Fuu. Hayate berbalik menatap ke empat remaja yang sengaja ia bawa untuk melakukan misi ringan ini.

"Hay-"

"Aku tau Asuna. Kau curikan karna aura wanita tadi, kan? Di seorang Jinchuriki" ucap Hayate dengan cepat memotong omongan yang akan Asuna keluarkan sedangkan Asuna hanya mengangguk mempercai ucapan Hayate "Dan Kirito kau pasti penasaran kenapa mereka melarang Shinobi desa mereka melaksanakan misi ini".

"Ha'i. Menurutku itu mencurigakan, siapa tau mereka memberikan Rank-C pada misi ini agar mereka bisa menyewa Shinobi secara murah, kan? Semakin rendah Rank misi maka akan semakin murah" ucap Kirito mengutarakan pemikirannya, menurutnya itu terlalu mencurigakan baginnya.

"Lalu kenapa mereka tidak memberi Rank-D pada misi ini?" Tanya Hayate membalikan pertannyan Kirito barusan, sebenarnnya dia juag sedikit khawatir tentang kecurigaan Kirito yang bisa saja benar tapi setidaknnya ia harus membuat remaja remaja yang ia bawa ini tidak membawa rasa khawatir dan was was.

"Sudahlah itu tidak penting, jika ada musuh yang kuat kita terpaksa memakai Chakra" ucap Naruto sedikit tidak peduli mengenai kecurigaan Kirito dan Hayate, meskipun tidak menunjukannya Naruto sudah hafal sifat Hayate yang selalu membuat rekannya menutup rasa khawatir mereka.

Rasa khawatir adalah hal sepele yang bisa membunuh bahkan Shinobi sekelah Uchiha Madara atau Senju Hashirama karna itu para Shinobi pasti di ajarkan tentang menenagkan diri mereka dalam situasi apapun dan kekhawatiran itu bisa saja membuat seseorang mengambil tindakan ceroboh dengan akhir kematian.

Hayate selalu memperingatkan Naruto tentang hal itu karna ia tidak mau orang yang telah ia anggap adik mati dengan cara konyol dan alasan sepele seperti itu dan menutupi kekhawatiran anggota tim adalah hal yang harus di kuasai oleh sang ketua dalam tim itu.

Setelah dirasa berhasil untuk menekan kekhawatiran Kirito dan yang lainnya Hayate langsung membuka gulungan yanh tadi di berikan oleh Shinobi Taki. Ia membacannya dengan teliti karna ini menyangkut tentang apa dan siapa yang akan mereka lawan nanti juga peta darah tempat berdiam para bandit itu.

"Ketimur Takigakure di dalam hutan dekat dengan sungai..." ucap Hayate yang memperlihatkan kepada Naruto dan yang lain sebuah gambar peta dengan tanda silang merah yang menandakan target mereka berada di sana "Jumlah yang akan kita lawan sekitar 100 lebih tapi itu hanya bandit... Itu yang ada di laporan ini, siapkan pedang kalian".

Naruto, Erza, Kirito serta Asuna langsung mengangguk menuruti perkataan dari Hayate yang menyuruh mereka menyipkan senjata mereka pasing masing. Naruto yang menyimpan kedua katannannya di kiri dan kanan pingangnnya, Erza yang menyarungkan pedangnya di pinggang kiri, Kirito yang memposisikan pedangnnya menyilang di punggung, Asuna menyimpan pedang tipisnnya dengan posisi seperti Erza.

"Kalian siap?"

"Ha'i"

 **[Timur Takigakure]**

 _ **Tap! Tap! Tap!**_

 _ **Wush!**_

Hayate dan tim dadakannya masih terus melompati dahan dahan pohon yang lumayan besar bertujuan untuk ke tempat yang di gunakan oleh para bandit sebagai markas mereka. Hayate yang paling depan masih terus mewaspadai gerakan di sekitarnnya.

"Jadi bukan Taki yang rugi jika bandit itu tetap ada?" Tanya Erza sambil terus mengikuti yang lainnya melompati dedahanan dengan lumayan cepat karna berhubung hari juga sudah masuk sore hari jadi mereka harus cepat untuk sampai.

Naruto yang berada tidak jauh di depan Erza hanya mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Erza barusan. Beberapa saat yang lalu mereka pergi dari Takigakure dan saat sudah melewati batas desa Takigakure mereka melihat sebuah desa kecil dengan orang orang yang mengeluh sakit dan lapar.

Kerugian adannya bandit itu bukanlah di rasakan oleh Takigakure tapi Taki hanya merasakan sedikit dampak karna desa yang di rugikan itu adalah desa yang sering mengirim sesayuran dan bebuahan ke pedagang di desa Taki sedangkan di Taki sendiri hanya sedikit yang menanam sesayuran atau bebuahan di desa mereka.

Penduduk di desa itu bilang bahwa para anak anak sampai remaja di culik untuk di jadikan sandra juga ancaman bagi penduduk desa yang jika tidak mau memberi mereka uang maka sandra sandra itu akan di bunuh di depan mereka.

Rata rata yang di culik adalah para perempuan, karna itu juga membuat rasa ingin membebaskan sandra sandra itu selalu menghinggapi hati Erza dan Asuna yang juga seorang perempuan tapi jika mereka yang di culik maka mereka akan melawan karna mereka seorang Ninja sedangkan yang di sandra adalah warga biasa.

"Berhenti..." perintah Kirito yang telah terlebih dahulu melewati Hayate sehingga ia berada paling depan dan langsung berhenti sambil melihat kearah bawah begitupula yang lain langsung mengikuti arah pandang Kirito "itu sasaran kita, kan? Apa kita akan membunuh mereka sekarang?".

"Lebih cepat lebih baik".

 _ **Syuut!**_

Naruto langsung melempar satu tombak panjang berwarna ungu tepat kearah tenda besar itu sehingga menembus tenda itu dengan sangat mudah dan terdengar beberapa suara terikan kesakitan serta makian kasar juga bisa ia dengar.

 _ **Duar!**_

Mereka langsung melotot melihat ledakan besar yang di hasilkan tepat pada tenda itu, melihat kearah Naruto mereka bisa melihat Naruto yang hanya menampilkan wajah seperti biasannya tanpa ada emosi apapun yang ia tunjukan.

 _ **Greb!**_

"Ke-Kenapa... Kenapa kau meledakan itu, Hah? Mereka menyandra orang tidak bersalah di dalam sana. Kau membunuh mereka" ucap Erza yang mencengkram erat jaket Naruto menggunakan kedua tangannya, wajah marah itu Erza tunjukan hanya untuk Naruto yang hanya berwajah datar.

Naruto langsung menepis kedua tangan Erza yang mencengkram erat jaketnnya meskipun sedikit kaget atas reaksi yang Erza tunjukan tapi Naruto bisa menutupi semua itu dengan wajah datarnya seperti biasa. Ia tidak memperkirakan jika Erza akan marah karna ini.

"Ayo turun..." ucap Hayate sambil melompat turun terlebih dahulu di ikuti yang lainnya juga melompat turun, mereka tanpa lama langsung memeriksa tempat tersebut karna siapa tau ada yang selamat satu atau dua orang.

"Nuke-nin? Mereka semua Neku-nin dari Kiri dan Iwa" ucap Kirito sambil berjongkok melihat satu mayat laki laki bertubuh besar yang mengenakan Hitai-ate Kirigakure dengan goresan horizontal juga mayat yang tidak jauh dari situ yang mengenakan Hitai-ate Iwagakure sama sama di gores secara horizontal.

"Berarti mereka bukan sasaran kita" ucap Asuna juga sambil melihat beberapa orang yang telah tergeletak menjadi mayat akibat satu serangan dari tombak Naruto tadi. Bukan menggunakan sihir atau Chakra tapi tombak Naruto tadi di tempeli banyak kertas peledak.

Hayate hanya diam mendengarkan meskipun tanpa di beritau dia juga sudah bisa melihat Hitai-ate yang berserakan juga beberapa orang yang mengenakan Hitai-ate berlambang desa Kirigakure dan Iwagakure.

Mengeluarkan satu shuriken Hayate langsung melemparkannya kerah pohon besar yang sedikit terhalangi oleh beberapa pohon di depannya tapi shuriken yang di lemparkan Hayate masih bisa mencapat pohon yang di tuju tanpa menggores pohon yang di lewati.

 _ **Trang!**_

Shuriken itu beradu dengan sebuah kunai yang entah dari mana di lempar oleh seseorang, Hayate yang melihat itu langsung mengeluarkan katanannya dan menbuat ancang ancang begitu pula Naruto, Erza, Asuna dan Kirito yang juga membuat ancang ancang.

 _ **Tap!**_

Seorang menapakan kakinnya setelah melompat dari pohon di belakang mereka dengan sebuah kunai yang ia pegang serta tidak lama kemudian Hayate dan yang lainnya bisa melihat di sekeliling mereka banyak sekali orang mengepung mereka dengan berbagai senjata tajam.

"Oh sekarang Konohagakure, kah?" Tanya orang yang baru turun tadi dengan wajah arogannya juga di ikuti gelak tawa dari orang orang yang berada di pihak pria itu, pria itu maju selangkah kedepan "Sepertinya kalian salah sasaran. Kalian mengincar kami, kan? Mereka bukan bagian dari kami, mereka hanya Shinobi amatir yang lemah... Sama seperti kalian".

Orang tersebut merasa kesal karna pancingan emosinya tidak berpengaruh apapun pada orang orang di depannya itu, terlihat dari wajah Hayate dan yang lain hannya menampilkan wajah seperti biasa tanpa ada raut wajah menunjukan kemarahan atau apapun.

"Jangan menggunakan Chakra..." ucap Hayate yang langsung di balas anggukan oleh Naruto dan yang lainnya serta tidak menunggu perintah dua kali mereka langsung melompat tinggi dengan arah tujuan yang berbeda beda.

 _ **Duar!**_

Ledakan kembali terjadi tepat di tempat Hayate dan yang lainnya berdiri sebelumnya yang menghasilkan asap debu sangat tebal juga membuat para bandit itu berpencar karna rasa panik mereka, sang ketua yang melihat anak buahnnya berpencar hannya menggeram marah melihatnnya. Ini kerugian baginnya.

 **[Naruto Kirito Side]**

"Uhuk... Uhuk... Ninja sialan itu, aku akan membunuhnya" ucap seorang bandit bekepala pelontos juga berbadan tinggi besar sedang terduduk dengan pedang besar berada di genggaman tangan kanannya.

Merasa tidak akan ada untungnnya jika mereka tetap di tempat tertutup debu itu mereka langsung keluar dari situ mencari tempat yang tidak tertutupi oleh debu barusan.

 _ **Tap! Tap!**_

Kirito dan Naruto menapakan kaki mereka di sebuah batang pohon besar yang tidak jauh dari tempat para bandit itu, mereka berdua bisa melihat para bandit yang mereka incar satu persatu keluar dari dalam debu bekas ledakan yang di hasilkan oleh mereka.

"Sekitar 30 bandit..." ucap Kirito dengan mata terus menatap para bandit itu satu persatu sedangkan Narutp hanya mengangguk menjawab ucapan Kirito barusan. Kirito mengeluarkan dua pedangnnya "Sembunyi sembunyi atau langsung?".

"Langsung saja agar cepat" ucap Naruto yang langsung melompat turun begitu juga Kirito yang mengikuti Naruto melompat turun. Kaki mereka telah menapak di tanah tanpa ada suara yang bisa mengundang bandit bandit sasaran mereka.

 _ **Syut!**_

 _ **Jleb!**_

Naruto langsung melempar Masamune dengan sangat keras hingga kecepatan katana itu melesat sangat cepat membelah debu yang menghalangi pandangan Naruto dan Kirito. Masamune milik Naruto tepat menancap pada leher salah satu bandit hingga mati seketika.

Para badit itu hanya terbelalak melihat salah satu teman mereka mati dengan sangat mudah dan cepat hingga membuat semua bandit itu sangat geram dan marah atas kematian teman sesama bandit mereka tapi sebelum membalas itu...

 _ **Crash! Crash! Crash!**_

Sudah banyah bandit yang terpenggal kepalannya oleh seseorang yang muncul di belakang mereka dengan gerakan yang kelewatan cepat untuk di ikuti oleh mata biasa, tebasan tebasan itu telah berhenti meninggalkan tubuh tubuh tergeletak tanpa kepala.

"Be-BERENGSEK KELUAR" teriak bandit paling depan sambil mengacungkan satu pedang yang ia genggam erat di tangan kanannya kearah datangnnya katana tadi, ia berteriak marah tercampur dengan rasa takut yang ia rasakam begitupula para bandit yang lain.

 _ **Tap!**_

Naruto maju untuk menunjukan dirinya pada bandit yang tadi berteriak murka dengan pedang panjang yang di acungkan padannya begitupula rekan rekan si bandit itu juga mengacungkan berbagai jenis senjata pada Naruto.

Tubuh bandit yang tadinya bergetar hebat itu seketika langsung berhenti gemetar karna melihat Naruto yang di matannya hanyalah anak kecil biasa dan di dalam pikirannya bukan Naruto yang membunuh semua teman temannya tadi.

"Tidak mungkin kau yang membunuh tadi. Kemana pemimpinmu, bocah?" Ucap bandit itu dengan seringai arogan di wajahnya yang ia tunjukan pada Naruto serta para bandit yang lain juga sama menunjukan mimik wajah sama. Di mata mereka semua Naruto hanyalah semut kecil, menurut mereka.

"Pemimpin?..." tanya Naruto dengan satu alis yang ia angkat juga seringai mengejek ia tunjukan kepada bandit bandit di depannya itu sehingga semua bandit yang melihat itu menggeram marah. Mereka di remehkan "Aku tidak punya pemimpin. Aku dan dia yang membunuh rekan kalian".

Naruto menunjuk kearah pohon di belakang para bandit itu, mereka semua langsing mengalihkan pandangannya kearah yang Naruro tunjuk dan bisa mereka lihat seorang remaja seumuran dengan remaja di pirang di depan mereka sedang duduk santai di dahan pohon yang besar.

Tangan kanan Kirito masih sibuk mengelapi bilah pedang hitamnnya menggunakan sebuah baju yang telah berlumuran oleh darah, itu baju salah satu badit yang ia bunuh tadi. Di rasa telah selesai membersihkan pedangnya ia langsung membuang baju tersebut ke sembarang arah lalu ia berdiri sambil mengeluarkan pedang satunya lagi.

"Darah muda- Maksudku darah kotor..." ucap Kirito sedikit meleset di bagian awal membuat Naruto yang mengenal Kirito hanya menghela nafas dengan bola mata menatap bosan Kirito yang berdiri dengan kepala tertunduk "Yah, darah kotor kalian membuat pedangku kotor".

"Brengsek turun dan hadapi aku" ucap bandit A dengan gagah beraninnya menantang Kirito untuk bertarung tapi ia tidak kunjung mendapat balasan apapun dari Kirito dan hanya mendengar suara tawa terbahak bahak dari arah belakannya tepatnya Naruto lah yang tertawa terbahak barusan.

Tawa Naruto seketika berhenti di gantikan oleh kekhan pelan meskipun bisa di dengar sangat jelas oleh bandit A dan rekan rekannya tersebut menambah kadar geram para bandit itu kepada Naruto maupun Kirito yang tado ia tantang untuk bertarung.

"Apa yang lucu, HAH?" Bentak bandit B yang berdiri tepat di samping bandit A dengan muka merah marah merasa terhina oleh tawa terbahak dari Naruto dan itu di ikuti oleh semua bandit yang berada di belakangnya maupun di sampingnya.

Naruto menghentikam tawanya yang di gantikan oleh wajah datar nan dingin yang sering ia tunjukan pada sebagian orang orang yang ia hadapi dalam pertarungan, entah itu Shinobi maupun non-Shinobi seperti para bandit di bawahnnya ini.

 _ **Srang!**_

Semua bandit langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang tepat pada suara sebuah gesekan logam pada sesuatu dan benar saja di sana ada Kirito dengan dua pedang yang ia sempat gesekan untuk menebar telor pada lawannya.

"Se-Serang... SERANG DIA LEBIH DULU"

"YEAAHH"

Semua bandit itu merangsak maju dengan lari mereka yang lumayan cepat jika di bandingkan non-Shinobi lainnya, mungkin menyaingi seorang Gennin. Kirito tanpa banyak bicara langsung merangsak mendekati para bandit itu dengan badang yang membungkuk lebih rendah dari Shinobi biasanya.

"MATI KAU" teriak salag satu bandit yang berada di dekat Kirito dengan sebuah kampak lumayan besar yang ia arahkan pada Kirito secara vertikal dari bawah ke atas dan seringai di wajahnnya muncul setelah melihat posisi Kirito yang mustahil menghindari serangannya.

 _ **Slash!**_

'A-Apa?''

Kirito berhasil menghindari kampak itu dengan cara menghentikan larinnya dan menegakam tubuhnnya dengan satu langkah mudur kebelakang sehingga kampak itu hanya mengenai udara kosong. Tidak sampai di situ Kirito langsung kembali membungkukan badannya dan berlari sambil menebas perut bandit itu.

 _ **Crash!**_

Masih dalam posisi membungkuk Kirito menengok ke kanan melihat satu bandit lagi yang ingin menyerangnya dengan sebuah katana biasa yang di tebaskan secara vertikal dari atas ke bawah dengan Kirito sebagao targetnya.

 _ **Trang! Crash!**_

"Aku benci di lupakan" ucap Naruto yang tiba tiba muncul di hadapan bandit itu membuat mata si bandit terbelalak lebar terlebih Naruto berhasil menahan katanannya dengan sempurna lalu menebas dadanya sehingga menghasilkan luka yang dalam.

"MATI KA-"

 _ **Syut! Cleb!**_

Ucapan badit itu tidak akan pernah terselesaikan untuk selamannya karna pedang hijau milik Kirito yang ia lemparkan tepat mengenai pada wajah bandit tersebut sehingga menembus hingga kebelakang kepalannya.

Kirito berlari dengan cepat menuju mayat bandit yang ia bunuh tadi untuk mengambil pedang miliknya yang tertancap di kepala bandit itu. Sebelum Kirito berhasil mengambil pedang miliknya ada empat bandit yang menyerang dari kiri dan kanan Kirito.

 _ **Srek! Syut!**_

Kirito berhenti dari lari cepatnya sehingga ia sedikit terseret sedikit lalu melempar pedang hitamnya pada bandit yang berada di sebelah kiri dan dengan tepat langsung mengenai dada kanan bandit teraebut, Kirito mencoba mencabut pedangnya tapi tidak bisa.

"Di belakangmu" ucap Naruto memperingati Kirito yang masih terfokus untuk mencabut pedang hitamnnya dari batok kepala bandit yang ia bunuh tadi. Benar saja di belakang Kirito sudah ada dua bandit dengan senjata mereka masing masing untuk melukai Kirito.

Kirito melepaskan gengannya pada pedang hitamnnya dan mulai merangsak maju menyusul dua bandit itu menggunakan kecepatannya yang di atas rata rata. Ia berhenti saat satu badit menggunakan kampaknya untuk membelah dua tubuh Kirito secara vertikal tapi masih bisa di hindari Kirito dengan cara memiringkan tubuhnya.

 _ **Cleb!**_

Bagian tajam kampak itu menancap di tanah dan hanya berjarak satu jengkal dengan tempat berdiri Kirito, ia melihat bandit itu akan mengangkat kembali kampaknya tapi Kirito pangsung menginjak kampaknya dengan keras sehingga si bandit ikut tersungkur karna masih memgang gagang kampaknnya.

 _ **Buagh!**_

Kaki yang bebas miliknya ia gunanakan untuk menendang satu bandit lagi yang dengan keras langsung menabrak pohon besar yang tidak jauh dari bandit itu membuat si bandit langsung pingsan seketika. Kirito melihat bandit itu dengan tatapan datar lalu mengambil satu kunai dengan cepat ia menebas leher si bandit.

 _ **Crash!**_

Kirito menghela nafas setelah berhasil membunuh bandit tadi meskipun jujur ia kesulitan saat tidak memakai Chakrannya untuk bertarung dan hanya mengandalkan serangan fisik dan pedangnya yang sedikit berat membuat stamina Kirito sedikit terkuras. Padahal yang ia lawan hanya bandit.

Tapi ada yang membuatnya kesal adalah Naruto yang sejak tadi mungkin hanya melihat dirinya kerepotan melawan bandit bandit itu. Bandit, bukanya tadi jumlahnya lumayam banyak? Kemana lagi sisanya? Ia baru membunuh sekitar 12 bandit jadi masih tersisa banyak.

"Nar-" panggilan Kirito langsung terhenti setelah melihat Naruto yang ia perkirakan hanya berdiam diri saja tapi di depannya sudah ada Naruto yang sedang menyeret satu persatu bandit bandit itu dan menjadikan mereka tumpukan mayat tanpa kepala. Tapi ada satu bandit yang ia biarkan hidup.

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalannya dengan wajah datarnya bukan malah membuat wajah penasaran tapi Naruto malah terlihat sedang memperlihatkan wajah 'Mengerikan' bagi kaum adam "Dia Ninja jadi aku membiarkan dia untuk hidup".

Kirito hanya mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Kirito tadi lalu ia menatap satu Ninja wanita yang Naruto biarkan hidup. Rambut merah panjang sedikit acak acakan, kacamata merah, kulit putih dan wajah cantik tentu saja Kirito sebagai laki laki sedikit tergoda oleh paras cantik gadis itu yang ia perkirakan sumuran dengannya ataupun Naruto.

"Ja-Jangan cabuli aku, aku masih polos Onii-chan" ucap gadis itu dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetar saat melihat tatapan Kirito yang selalu tertuju padannya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya Kirito berkedip beberapa kali dan berdiam diri untuk mencerna perkataan gadis di depannya ini.

"HOI JANGAN BICARA SEMBARANGAN... MANA ADA GADIS POLOS HANYA MEMAKAI BRA DAN CD, HAH? DAN BAHASA APA ITU? MENJIJIKAN SEKALI" Teriak Kirito karna kesal atas tuduhan gadis merah di depannya ini juga sedikit memiliki rasa jijik saat gadis itu memanggilnya 'Onii-chan' di tambah wajah erotis juga gadis itu hanya memakai bra merah muda dan cd merah muda.

"Pakai itu" ucap Naruto dengan cuek melemparkan sesuatu pada si gadis terhalangi pandangannya karna benda itu tepat jatuh di muka cantik sang gadi. Ia menyingkirkan banda tadi dari wajah cantiknya lalu melihat dengan seksama apa yang di berikan orang pirang itu padannya. Hijau?.

"KAU MENYRUHKU MEMAKAI DAUN PISANG?"

"Setidaknya ada"

"BERIKAN SAJA PAKAIANMU"

"Tidak"

"ASTAGA"

 _ **Duar!**_

Kirito, Naruto juga gadis tadi yang sedang marah marah pada Naruto barusan harus menghilangkan wajah marahnya karna sebuah ledakan besar berasal dari arah selatan yang mengundang rasa penasaran mereka. Ledakan apa tadi? Pertarungan? Mungkin karna ada Erza dan Asuna yang melawan bandit serta Hayate yang melawan pemimpin bandit yang ia perkirakan adalah seorang Shinobi.

 _ **Boft!**_

"Ini pakailah" ucap Naruto yang mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan lalu membukannya di ikuti oleh ledakan kecil dengan asap sedikit tebal, ia langsung melemparkan barang yang ia keluarkan dari gulungan itu pada gadis tadi yang ternyata barang itu adalah sebuah pakaian milik Naruto yang ia berikan pada gadis merah di depannya.

Naruto dan Kirito langsung melompat meninggalkan gadis merah berkaca mata itu dengan tidak adanya rasa peduli sedikitpun pada gadis itu, setidaknya Naruto memberikan satu pakaian layak pakai pada gadis itu.

Ia mulai memakai pakaian yang di berikan Naruto barusan dengan perlahan dari mulai celana panjang hitam lalu baju biasa berlengan panjang berwarna putih polos juga pelengkap sebuah jaket hitam gelap dengan garis tipis di bagian lengannya.

"Apa ini bonus?... Celana dalam".

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Tbc**_

Maaf belum bisa bales review dan juga maaf baru up.


	17. Chapter 17

**The Legacy**

 **Author : Akira Elgan**

 **Declaimed : Anime yang bersangkutan bukan punya saya.**

 **Pair : Naruto x Erza, Kirito x Asuna**

 **Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Family, Fantasy and Romance (Maybe)**

 **Warning : Newbie, KenjutsuNaru, OC, OOC, AliveMinaKushi, EYD dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Duarr!**_

Ledakan lumayan besar terjadi di sebuah hutan yang asalnya memiliki pemandangan yang indah dengan pepohonan hijau yang rindang tapi sekarang di beberapa bagian telah menjadi hutan gundul dengan beberapa cengungan berbagai ukuran.

 _ **Wush!**_

Debu yang mengumpul di area bekas ledakan barusan terbelah dan seketika hilang setelah menerima satu tebasan yang menghasilkan hembusan angin lumayan besar.

"Kau baik baik saja?" tanya Erza dengan wajah datar dan tatapan tajam yang ia tujukan kepada seseorang di atas seekor burung buatan berwarna putih.

Tidak menjawab Asuna hanya mangangguk merespon pertanyaan dari Erza barusan. Ia langsung menciptakan kembali sebuah panah setelah sebelumnya menyimpan pedang yang ia bawa.

'Ck, mereka belum mati...' batin Deidara yang berada di atas Erza dan Asuna 'Mungkin ini akan sedikit lebih lama dari perkiraanku'.

"Baiklah..." ucap Deidara lalu berdiri dari duduk bersilanya membuat Asuna dan Erza langsung bersiap jikalau Deidara menyerang.

 _ **Wush!**_

 _ **Tap!**_

Deidara hanya melompat ke salah satu pohon yang berada dekat di bawahnya meninggalkan burung tanah liat yang ia buat tanpa pengendara. Deidara mengangkat tangan kanannya keatas lalu menjentikan jarinya.

 _ **Ctak!**_

"Jatuhlah"

Setelah ucapan barusan burung buatan Deidara tiba tiba menukik dengan cepat ke arah Erza dan Asuna. Tidak tinggaal diam Asuna langsung menciptakan busur panah lalu menariknnya.

 _ **Syut! Cleb!**_

Tepat sasaran. Tembakan Asuna mengenaii bagian depan burung itu tapi tidak ada reaksi berbahaya yang di tunjukan oleh burung itu, hanya terus melaju dan jatuh ke tanah di depan Asuna dan Erza.

"Rasakan ini..." ucap Deidara dengan senyum menyeringai yang ia tunjukan membuat Asuna dan Erza bingung sebelum mereka menyadari satu hal.

Mereka melawan pengguna bom.

'Sialan...'

 **KATSU**

 _ **Duar!**_

"ASUNA... ERZA..." teriak Hayate yang sejak tadi menyaksikan pertarungan antara kedua muridnya melawan Deidara.

 _ **Tap!**_

Tepat sebelum Hayate melompat untuk menghampiri Asuna dan Erza yang berada di kumpulan debu, ia di buat berhenti oleh kedatangan Kirito di sebelah kanannya.

"Kirito?..." panggil Hayate kepada Kirito, Hayate lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar dan tidak menemukan... "Mana Naruto?"

Tanpa menjawab bertanyaan Hayate oleh sebuah kata, Kirito hanya menunjuk ke depan lebih tepatnya kumpulan debu yang masih senan tiasa menghalangi pandangan mata mereka.

"Aku akan membantu mereka..." ucap Kirito dengan tangan yang menarik ke dua pedangnya yang ia sarungkan menyilang di punggungnya.

"Baiklah" balas Hayate dengan senyum santai serta postur tubuhnya yang telah kembali seperti semula.

Senyumnya semakin melebar setelah merasakan aura yang di keluarkan oleh Kirito serta kedua pedang yang Kirito pegang juga sama sama mengeluarkan 'Ancaman'.

 **[Slashing Bandages]**

Bisik Kirito yang langsung memunculkan empat salur perban di belakangnya bagai sebuah ekor yang melambai lambai.

"Semoga berhasil..."

 _ **Krak! Wush!**_

 **[Di Pertarungan]**

Deidara masih mempertahankan senyum menyeringainya karna belum melihat reaksi apapun di depannya yang menandakan kehidupan dua lawannya barusan.

"Sepertinya aku men-"

 _ **Wush!**_

 **"Siapa yang menang?"**

Ucap sebuah suara berat yang berasal dari belakang Deidara membuat ia tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya.

 _ **Slash!**_

'Ce-Cepat sekali...' batin Deidara yang berhasil menghindari sabetan pedang berwarna hitam legam dan hanya memotong beberapa helai rambut pirangnya.

Tapi belum selesai di situ orang di yang menyerang Deidara tadi melayangkan kaki kanannya guna menendang kepala Deidara.

 _ **Duagh!**_

'Kuat sekali...' batin Deidara yang sekali lagi berhasil menahan serangan orang tersebut dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya menyilang di depan kepalanya.

 _ **Buagh!**_

" **Cough**..."

Satu serangan kaki kiri yang di lancarkan orang tersebut secara lurus mengenai dada Deidara yang tanpa sudab tidak bisa menangkisnya membuat Deidara terpental dan menabrak pohon yang tidak jauh di belakangnnya.

 _ **Brak!**_

"Si-Sialan..." ucap Deidara sambil berdiri dengan tertatih karna menahan rasa sakit dan sesak di dadanya bekas tendangan keras yang ia terima barusan.

 _ **Syut! Syut!**_

Seperti tidak mau membuat Deidara berdiam diri. Dua anak panah berwarna putih terang telah meluncur dengan sangat cepat kearahnya dan entah bagaimana carnya anak panah itu bisa anak panah itu berbelok dan mengarah padanya pada dua sisi -Kiri dan kanan-.

 _ **Stab! Stab!**_

 _ **Duat!**_

Beruntung Deidara masih bisa menghindari dua anak panah tersebut dengan cara melompat kedepan tapi tidak dengan ledakannya yang berhasil membuat dirinya terpental lalu berguling beberapa kali.

 _ **Sreek!**_

Deidara berhasil menyeimbangkan tubuhnya lalu menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terseret lebih jauh menggunakan kedua kakinya yang menghasilkan suara gesekan antara sendal Shinobi yang ia kenakan dengan tanah.

Ia melihat kedepan...

'Siapa dia?'

Sosok di hadapannya yang ia tatap adalah seorang remaja yang memakai pakaian serba hitan dengan beberapa garis putih/abu abu di beberapa bagian.

Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi masalahnya sekarang...

"Auranya kuat sekali" guman Deidara sambil tanpa sadar mengusap keringat dingin di dahinya yang mengcur karna merasakan aura remaja di depannya.

Tidak lama muncul tiga orang remaja lagi di hadapan Deidara. Dua di antaranya adalah remaja perempuan yang ia lawan dan satu lagi seorang remaja laki laki berambut pirang jabrig membawa dua katana.

"Kau..." tunjuk Naruto menggunakan Masamune-nya yang ia genggam menggunakan tangan kanan ia acungkan kearah Deidara "...Missing-nin Iwagakure, kan?".

"Hoo... Rupanya aku terkenal" ucap Deidara dengan nada sombong dan seringai yang ia tunjukan kepada Naruto dkk.

"Bisa kita mulai lagi?" tanya Erza yang ssepertinya sudah sangat bernafsu untuk menghabisi pria di hadapannya itu terlihat dari gengaman yang semakin menguat pada gagang Long Sword miliknya.

"Majulah..." ucap Deidara dengan beberapa burung kecil berwarna putih yang terbuat dari tanah liat melesat kearah Erza dkk.

 _ **Syuut!**_

Tidak tinggal diam, Asuna langsung menembakan satu anak panah yang melewati burung burung itu dan membuat mereka meledak secara bersamaan.

 _ **Duar! Duar! Duar!**_

 _ **Syut!**_

Tidak berhenti karna anak panah Asuna masih melaju menembut asap hitam yang di sebabkan oleh bom bom Deidara.

 _ **Jleb!**_

Deidara berhasil menghindari serangan Asuna dengan cara melompat ke sebelah kiri. Deidara langsung mengeluarkan tanah liatna untuk menciptakan sesuatu.

 _ **Trang!**_

Tapi sepertinya itu tidak akan mudah karna ia tidak di berikan ruang oleh Kirito yang sudah menebaskan satu pedangnya pada Deidara meskipun berhasil di tahan dengan mudah menggunakan kunai.

Tidak menyia nyiakan kesempatan Kirito langsung menggunakan kakinya menendang tubuh Deidara dengan sekeras mungkin.

 _ **Duagh!**_

 _ **Sreet!**_

Itu berhasil di tahan oleh Deidara meskipun badannya sedikit terseret karna tenaga yang Kirito gunakan untuk tendangan barusan lumayan kuat.

"Selesai..." Ucap Deidara dengan seringai sambil membuka telapak tangannya yang terdapat sebuah mulut juga tanah liat berbentuk laba laba lumayan besar.

 _ **Tap!**_

Deidara langsung menempelkan itu pada pakaian Kirito dan langsung memilih melompat mundur.

 **[Katsu]**

 _ **Duarr!**_

Kumpulan debu langsung menyelubungi tubuh Kirito karna ledakan barusan tapi tidak lama Kirito sudah keluar dari dalam debu itu tanpa memakai jubah hitamnya.

"KIRITO DI ATAS"

Mata Kirito langsung membulat melihat apa yang berada di atasnga, seekor burung berwarna putih besar dengan bentuk yang sedikit aneh sedang melesat dengan kecepatan yang lumayan.

 _ **Syut! Cleb! Duar!**_

Beruntung Asuna dengan sigap langsung menembakan anak panah yang langsung menancap pada burung tersebut lalu meledak.

"LAIN KALI AKU AKAN MENGHABISI KALIAN, INGAT ITU BERENGSEK"

Mereka semua langsung menengok ke atas melihat Deidara yang berada di udara dengan bantuan sebuah burung yang sama percis seperti yang menyerang Kirito barusan.

Wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal saat meneriaki Naruto dkk. Tidak berselang lama Deidara langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka semua.

"Ayo..." ucap Naruto singkat sambil membalikan badannya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Asuna dan Erza serta Kirito yang agak jauh darinya.

"Apa kita akan pulang ke Konoha sekarang?" tanya Asuna pada Erza yang hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, karna ia tidak tau menau tentang misi ini.

Dia hanya ikut menjalankan misi karna permintaan Naruto, jika bukan karna permintaan Naruto maka ia tidak akan ikut karna ia bukan ninja Konoha.

Asuna hanya mengangguk kecil lalu menengok ke belakang melihat Kirito yang sedang berjalan menyusul mereka.

"Cepatlah sedikit"

 _ **[SkipTime-Keesokan Hari]**_

 _ **Tap! Tap! Tap!**_

Hayate, Naruto, Kirito, Asuna serta Erza melompat dari satu dahan pohon ke dahan pohon yang lain dengan kecepatan yang sedikit di tambah karna mereka ingin cepat sampai pada tujuan mereka yaitu pulang ke Konoha.

Misi yang di berikan oleh pemimpin Takigakure telah mereka selesaikan dengan sempurna dan pimpinan para bandit yang mereka lawan kemarin sudah mereka serahkan pada Takigakure karna mengenai hukuman apa yang akan di berikan itu bukan urusan mereka.

Hayate melirik kebelakang sedikit melihat empat remaja yang berada di belakangnya dengan senyum tipis yang ia sunggingkan tanpa di sadari oleh ke-empan remaja yang ia lirik.

Empat remaja yang berbakat dalam Kenjutsu serta memiliki jutsu-jutsu yang sedikit aneh menurut kebanyakan Shinobi manapun karna mereka tidak hanya menggunakan Chakra tapi ada beberapa element lain yang menjadi kekuatan mereka.

Tapi ia baru menyadari jika kekuatan Erza dan Naruto memiliki kemiripin yang sangat jelas dari mulai menciptakan pedang dengan jumlah yang tidak sedikit lalu pertahanan mereka yang bisa di bilang sulit untuk di timbus.

Naruto dengan Barrier miliknya serta Erza yang bisa menciptakan berbagai macam perisai dengan bentuk yang berbeda beda tapi dengan persamaan yaitu sulit untuk di tembus.

Pada intinya Hayate sangat menganggumi mereka berempat yang sudah mencapai level tinggi pada usia mereka yang masih sangat muda dan mereka semua milik Konoha.

Kecuali Erza.

Ia sempat ragu saat Naruto memintanya untuk membawa Erza bersamanya untuk melakukan misi ini karna yang ia tau Erza hanyalah pengunjung Konoha yang ingin menyaksikan ujian Chuunin di Konoha dan secara kebetulan 'Mengenal' Naruto yang sangat Hayate percayai.

Tapi yang jelas Erza bukanlah mata mata serta kemampuannya berada di atas rata rata sama seperti Naruto, Kirito dan Asuna.

"Apa masih lama?" tanya Asuna yang sudah kelihatan sedikit kelelahan dengan keringat yang sedikit membasahi wajah cantiknya itu. Mereka berangkan sangat pagi, bahkan ayam jantanpun belum berkokok saat mereka memutuskan untuk berangkat ke Konoha.

"Sebentar lagi, Konoha tidak terlalu jauh jika kita melewati jalan ini" balas Hayate yang memang mengambil jalan pintas ke Konoha agar lebih cepat dan sengaja berangkat sangat pagi agar mereka bisa tiba di Konoha mungkin sore hari atau paling lambat malam hari.

"Tadi kita berangkat sangat pagi sekali, aku masih lelah setelah melawan si tanah liat itu" ucap Erza bukan wajah penuh keringat tapi dengan wajah yang penuh rasa kantuk serta mata yang sepertinya sudah akan tertutup kapan saja ia mau.

Hayate hanya tertawa pelan mendengar celotehan Erza yang sedang menahan kantuknya dan mengeluh karna masih lelah setelah melawan Deidara kemarin tanpa bantuannya sama sekali hanya mengandalkan kekuatan mereka masing masing dan kerja sama yang apik.

"Apa kalian mau istirahat dulu?" tanya Hayate yang sudah tidak tega melihat empat remaja di belakangnya, apa lagi Kirito yang mungkin setiap menit bahunya akan di tepuk oleh Naruto yang melompat lompat si sisinya, begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Kita lanjutkan saja, Sensei" kata Naruto dengan datar dan wajah konyol yang ia tunjukan pada Hayate saat menjawab pertanyaan Hayate.

 _ **Puk!**_

"Kirito jangan tertidur"

"A-Ah.. O-Oke"

'Mereka kompak sekali' batin Hanyate yang melihat Naruto menepuk pundak Kirito yang membuat Kirito membuka matanya yang sudah tidak kuat untuk ia buka.

Hayate dengan tenang kembali menatap kedepan tanpa memperdulikan Kirito yang setia menepuk beberapa kalu bahu Naruto, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Sedangkan Erza dan Asuna mereka terlihat sangat kompak karna entah secara kebetulan atau di sengaja Erza dan Asuna selalu menguap dalam waktu bersamaan.

 _ **Tap!**_

Hayate berhenti di satu dahan besar lalu membalikan badannya menengok ke-empat remaja di belakangnya yang mengikuti Hayate berhenti di dahan pohon yang sama.

"Naruto bukannya kau punya jurus teleport?" tanya Hayate yang baru ingat jika Naruto bisa menggunakan jutsu teleport yang bisa mempersingkat waktu mereka untuk sampai ke Konoha.

"Tap-...

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK GUNAKAN, BODOH?"

Naruto langsung berhenti tidak melanjutkan ucapannya karna Erza yang tiba tiba mencengkram kerah jaketnya lalu mengangkatnya hingga Naruto tidak menapakan kakinya dan berteriak di depan wajah Naruto dengan sangat marah.

"E-Erza tena-..."

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG, HAH? AKU SANGAT LELAH"

"Aku belum pernah membawa empat orang, paling hanya 2 orang yang bisa aku bawa" balas Naruto dengan tenang dan jawaban itu juga berhasil membuat Erza menurunkannya lalu melepaskan cengkraman pada kerah jaketnya.

Sebenarnya ia bisa membawa mereka semua sekaligus, hanya saja Naruto takut jika ada kesalahan yang ia buat karna semakin banyak orang atau barang yang ia bawa berteleport maka konsentrasinya harus semakin tinggi.

"Baiklah aku akan mencobanya" ucap Naruto pasrah karna tidak tega melihat wajah wajah lelah dari teman temanya, ia lalu menciptakan satu belati yang ia lemparkan kedepan.

 _ **Clup!**_

"Baiklah ayo berpegangan" ucap Naruto yang sudah melihat belatinya seperti tercelup ke dalam air lalu menghilang dan tidak menunggu lama Naruto langsung menggandeng tangan Erza begitu pula yang lain saling bergandengan.

'Semoga berhasil'

 _ **Sring!**_

 _ **[Konohagakure]**_

 _ **Sring!**_

"Dengan bengini kita sampai" ucap Erza dengan nada yang terdengar senang meskipum mengucapkannya tidak terlalu keras tapi wajahnya menunjukan kebahagian tiada tara.

Tapi berbeda dengan ke empat rekan Erza yang menatap bingung sekeliling mereka dan mulai mengeluarkan pedang mereka masing masing.

"Ada ap-..." ucapan Erza langsung berhenti dan dengan cepat Erza mengeluarkan pedangnya, matanya menajam melihat ke sekeliling.

Mereka berlima saling memunggungi membentuk lingkaran kecil di tengah tengah mereka.

"Dari mana asalnya kabut ini?" tanya Kirito yang tidak bisa menahan rasa penasaran miliknya, Kirito melihat ke bawah lebih tepatnya pada kakinya yang tidak berpijak pada tanah.

"Air? apa kita di laut? atau danau?" tanya Naruto secara beruntun yang di jawab oleh angkatan bahu dari ke empat rekannya yang menandakan mereka juga tidak tau menau mereka berada di mana sekarang.

Apa Naruto salah memindahkan mereka? ini bukanlah Konoha yang mereka kenal, di sini sangat banyak kabut sehingga pandangan mereka yang terbatas

 _ **Swush!**_

 _ **Srang!**_

Dengan sigap Hayate langsung menebas sesuatu yang mengarah padanya sehingga katana miliknya membelah benda tersebut, Hayate melihat kebawah tepat pada benda yang ia tebas barusan.

'Kayu?' batin Hayate bertanya setelah melihat ternyata yang melesat kearahnya bukanlah senjata tajam melainkan hanya sebuah kayu berbentuk lingkaran mirip gayung tanpa gagang.

Kayu tersebut lama kelamaan berbalik sedikit demi sedikit menampakan sebuah tulisan yang membuat Hayate melebarkan matanya.

Tiba tiba banyak sekali benda benda yang sama persis seperti yang tadi, melayang kearah mereka secara serentak.

 _ **Wush! Wush! Wush!**_

"SELAMATKAN DIRI KALIAN"

"DASAR PENGINTIP"

"MATI KALIAN"

 _ **'Konoha Onsen'**_ itulah yang tertulis di benda yang Hayate tebas barusan.

'NARUTO SIALAN'

 **[Kantor Hokage]**

Namikaze Minato yang sekarang ini menjabat sebagai Yondaime Hokage sedang menunjukan raut wajah aneh dengan satu alis yang terangkat ke atas.

Buka tanpa alasan Minato menunjukan wajah konyolnya tersebut, yang membuatnya seperti ini adalah lima orang di hadapanya yang sedang mengelus ngelus pipi mereka masing masing yang memiliki luka lebam.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Minato dengan nada pelan kepada mereka yang berada di hadapanya sekarang ini yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Hayate bersama empat remaja di belakangnya. Erza, Naruto, Kirito dan Asuna.

Dengan wajah penuh emosi marah Erza langsung menunjuk Naruto yang sedang mengusap pipinya, Naruto yang di tunjuk langsung menunjukan tatapan tajam pada Erza.

"Naruto memindahkan kami ke onsen terlebih itu adalah onsen wanita" ucap Erza masih dengan emosi yang memuncak dan masih dengan tangan yang menunjuk Naruto penuh rasa marah.

"Kau yang menyetujui semua ini, kan? jadi jangan salahkan aku, dada rata" balas Naruto yang tidak terima atas tuduhan Erza yang menyalahkannya. Bukanya sudah jelas jika sejak awal Naruto memberitau mereka jika ada kemungkinan gagal.

"Apa kau bilang, kuning?"

"Dada rata"

"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU NAMIKAZE"

"Jangan pangil aku dengan marga busuk itu" ucap Naruto dingin pada Erza yang sekarang telah bungkap tanpa ada niatan untuk membalas ucapan Naruto barusan.

Sedangkan Minato hanya diam tanpa sepatah katapun mendengar ucapan Naruto yang menandakan Naruto sudah yakin seyakin yakinnya tidak ingin memiliki marga yang sama seperti dirinya maupun anggota keluarganya yang lain.

"Ekhem..."

Minato langsung berdehem untuk memecah suasana buruk yang baru saja terjadi akibat perdebatan Naruto dan Erza. Erza yang merasa bersalah karna tidak sengaja memanggil Naruto dengan marga Namikaze karna ia sangat kesal pada Naruto.

"Aku butuh laporannya" ucap Minato singkat meminta laporan misi yang di jalankan oleh Hayate dan yang lainnya, Hayate selaku kapten melangkah maju dengan gulungan laporan misi yang segera ia serahkan pada Minato yang langsung membacanya.

"Kalian semua bubarlah aku ingin bicara dengan Hayate..." perintah Minato tanpa melihat kedepan karna masih terfokus pada laporan yang di berikan Hayate "Beristirahatlah atau berlatih lagi agar kalian nanti menang".

Naruto, Kirito, Asuna dan Erza langsung keluar meninggalkan Hayate bersama sang Yondaime Hokage.

Sedangkan di luar kantor Minato, Kirito yang terakhir keluar langsung menutup kembali pintunya dengan perlahan sedangkan Erza menghampiri Naruto. Asuna yang peka terhadap suasana sekarang ini langsung menarik Kirito dan mengisyaratkan untuk pergi.

"Kami duluan Naruto, Erza"

Naruto dan Erza hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab perkataan Asuna barusan dan dengan itu Asuna serta Kirito langsung menghilang di telan asap hitam legam yang langsung hilang tertiup angin begitu puka Asuna dan Kirito yang juga hilang.

"Naruto aku minta maaf..." ucap Erza dengan langkah menyusul Naruto yang telah terlebih dahulu melangkah beberapa langkah di depannya, Erza hanya menghela nafas karna Naruto tidak menjawab permintaan maaf Erza.

"Sudahlah lupakan..." balas Naruto yang akhirnya mengeluarkan suara untuk menjawab permintaan maaf Erza, ia tidak mau membahas masalah ini lagi dan bisa saja berakhir dengan persenatan panjang antara dirinya dan Erza.

Erza hanya mengangguk mengerti jika Naruto tidak mau membahas masalah ini lebih panjang lagi, sejujurnya ia juga sangat malas jika harus memiliki urusan yang panjang dengan Naruto atau siapapun itu karna itu akan membuat hidupnya merepotkan.

Setelahnya Erza dan Naruto hanya berjalan dalam hening tanpa ada satupun yang ingin memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu, sebenarnya Erza ingin mengajak Naruto berbicara tapi ia sangat canggung untuk memulainya dan juga ia tidak tau harus menanyakan apa.

"Naruto..."

"Ohh, Nara?" balas Naruto pada seseorang yang memanggilnya tidak jauh dari tempatnya berjalan, ia bisa melihat remaja seumuran dengannya yang memiliki rambut hitam yang di kuncir ke atas seperti nanas yang sedang berjalan menuju ke arahnya bersama seorang remaja yang memiliki tubuh subur dan seorang gadis berambut pirang yang di ikat ponytail.

"Kenapa kau di berikan misi oleh Hokage-sama?" tanya Shikamaru yang langsung pada intinya tanpa basa basi sedikitpun, sebenarnya ia merasa aneh seorang Gennin yang melaju ke semi-final ujian Chunnin malah di berikan misi bukannya seharusnya malah di berikan waktu istiraahat lebih.

"Hokage memberikan misi pada Hayate dan menyuruh Hayate membentuk tim untuk misi ini, Hayate memilih kami dan Erza" balas Naruto yang di balas anggukan mengerti dari Shikamaru, Ino dan Chouji. Sebenarnya Naruto sedikit risih bila terus berada di sini karna tatapan Ino yang menyebalkan menurut Naruto, dengan begitu Naruto memilih untuk melanjutkan jalannya.

"Semoga kau berhasil di semi-final nanti" ucap Shikamaru sebelum Naruto lebih jauh melangkah meninggalkannya bersama Ino dan Chouji. Erza hanya terus mengikuti Naruto karna memang penginapannya searah dengan rumah Naruto dan Hayate.

Shikamaru, Ino dan Chouji hanya menatap dalam diam punggung Naruto dan Erza yang semakin lama semakin menjauh lalu hilang karna mereka berdua berbelok ke kanan.

"Kenapa Hokage-sama mengabaikan Naruto, yah? padahal jika Hokage hanya memandang dari kekuatan, menurutku Naruto jauh di atas Menma yang selalu di banggakan oleh Hokage-sama itu" ucap Chouji mengutarakan pendapatnya jika harus membandingkan kekuatan Naruto dan Menma yang menurutnya kekuatan Naruto jauh di atas Menma.

"Tapi Menma-kun bisa mengimbangi Naruto"

"Itu karna Menma menggunakan Chakra Kyuubi, bahkan saat Menma menggunakan Chakra Kyuubi dia hanya bisa mengimbangi bayangkan jika Menma memakai kekuatan aslinya, dia akan mudah di bunuh oleh Naruto" ucap Shikamaru yang berfikir secara logis atas kekuatan Menma yang bisa mengimbangi kekuatan Naruto tapi menurutnya Menma hanyalah mengandalkan kekuatan Kyuubi untuk menahan Naruto dan akhirnya juga sama saja.

Menma kalah.

"Tidak akan ada habisnya jika membandingkan Menma dan Naruto..." ucap seorang pria yang sedang menghisap batang roko dengan santai lalu tersenyum menyapa anggota timnya itu "Yang jelas kalian harus berhati hati dengan mereka berdua, mereka Gennin andalah Konoha saat ini bersama Uchiha Sasuke".

"Apa Asuma-sensei mengabaikan Asuna dan Kirito yang maju ke semi-final?" tanya Ino mengingatkan Asuma jika ada lagi Gennin seumuran mereka yang tidak kalah kuat dari ketiga ROTY itu, meskipun mereka pendatang baru.

"Hmm, mereka berada di tim Anko... Naruto, Kirito dan Asuna semuanya ahli dalam Kenjutsu dan juga Jutsu dari Asuna dan Kirito sangat aneh" ucap Asuna yang membayangkan kekuatan Asuna dan Kirito yang mampu menggemparkan seisi tempat ujian Chunnin berlangsung.

"Tapi mereka berdua sangat tampan"

"Setauku Asuna dan Kirito adalah sepasang kekasih"

"Kalau begitu Naruto-kun saja"

"Dia punya Erza"

"Ck, hanya seorang gadis asing yang memiliki sifat kasar tidak pantas menjadi saingan seorang Yamanaka Ino" ucap Ino menyombongkan dirinya dengan wajah yang terkihat sombong dan tangan yang ia lipat membuat Asuma, Shikamaru dan Chouji hanya menghela nafas mendengar itu.

Tidak mau memebahas permasalahan Ino tentang memilih Naruto atau Kirito, Shikamaru memilih mengambil keputusan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke Training Ground untuk memulai latihan harian mereka bersama Asuma.

 _ **[SkipTime-Ujian Chunnin]**_

Sudah lewat sekian lama sejak tim dadakan Hayate menjalankan misi ke Takigakure dengan membantai komplotan bandit dengan bonus harus melawan Nuke-nin dari Iwagakure yang cukup kuat dan merepotkan bagi Naruto dkk.

Mungkin jika Hayate membantu mereka akan berbeda lagi ceritanya karna menurut mereka Hayate saja mungkin sudah cukup untuk melawan Nuke-nin bernama Deidara tersebut, sedangkan mereka yang kurang pengalaman dan kekuatan yang masih di bawah Deidara harus bersusah payah untuk membuat Deidara mundur.

Lupakan hal tersebut sekarang Naruto, Asuna, Erza dan Kirito sedang berfokus kepada pertandingan ujian Chunnin pertama antara Sabaku Gaara melawan Kirito, sebenarnya yang memfokuskan dirinya untuk ujian ini hanyalah Kirito karna lawanya akan 'Melawan'.

Berbeda dengan Naruto yang sudah di pastikan kemenangannya karna Asuna akan menyerah untuk pertandingan ini dan membiarkan Naruto melaju ke final melawan Gaara atau Kirito.

Di sisi lain Gaara yang menjadi satu satunya peserta ujian Chunnin dari luar Konoha yang lolos sampai semi-final ini setelah sebelumnya mengalahkan Hyuga Neji dari Konoha, kekuatan Gaara masij belum bisa ada yang menandingi dengan pertahanan yang sulit di tembus serta pasir yang sangat merepotkan jika di gunakan untuk menyerang.

Dan lawanya sekarang adalah Kirigaya Kazuto dari Konohagakure, ia sempat tertarik dengan orang yang akan ia lawan sekarang saat orang tersebut dengan mudahnya menakut nakutu Kankuro yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah saudara laki lakinya.

Sudah banyak orang yang datang dan duduk dengan tenang serta beberapa penonton tang terlihat sedang mengobrol ringan sambil menunggu pertaraungan pertama akan di mulai.

Mulai dari warga sipil biasa sampai dengan para petinggi desa yang sudah kebanyakan hadir di dampingi beberapa ANBU di belakang mereka guna memastikan keselamatan para tetua tersebut.

Sang Yondaime Hokage sudah berada di tempatnya dengan gaya kalem andalannya, sedangkan kursi di sebelahnya masih terlihat kosong belum ada yang mendudukinya.

"Kemana Kazekage? Apa di telat?" bisik Minato bertanya pada ANBU bawahanya yang tepat berada si sebelah kanannya, sang ANBU hanya menggeleng tidak tau membalas pertanyaan dari pemimpinya itu.

"Hokage-sama..." panggil seseorang dengan suara berwibawanya sambil melangkah lalu duduk di kursi kosong di sebelah Minato dengan santai di iringi wajah yang di hiasi sebuah senyum ramah menyapa Minato.

Minato menganggukan kepalanya pelan membalas sapaan Rasa juga menanmpilkan senyum hangan bersahabat kepada Rasa yang langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada podium yang sudah di isi dengan para Sensei dan juga para Gennin yang tidak lolos.

"Itu mereka..."

"Lihatlah Gennin dari Suna terlihat sangat kuat"

"Apa kau tidak lihat si Kirito itu, hah?"

Semua penonton langsung bersorak meliahat empat orang Gennin yang lolos sekarang berada di podium bersama Gennin Gennin yang lain, mereka tidak menggubris sorakan tersebut dan memilih bungkam seribu kata.

"Naruto kenapa Erza tidak bersamamu?" tanya Anko yang berada di dekat pagar pembatas yang melihat Naruto berjalan dengan kalem bersama Kirito dan Asuna tapi tanpa si gadis berambut merah yang selalu bersama Naruto.

"Tadi Erza tidak di perbolehkan masuk karna bukan Gennin yang mengikuti ujian Chunnin, demi keamaan Erza berada di tribun penonton" jelas Naruto dengan singkat dan padan sambil menunjuk seorang gadia seumuran dengannya memakai kemeja putih berlengan pendek dengan rok biru pendek sedang mencari tempat duduk yang kosong.

Anko yang melihat Erza sedang kebingungan mencari tempat duduk hanya terkeh pelan lalu Anko malambaikan tangan kepada Erza yang melirik ke arahnya, Anko menunjuk bangku kosong yang tidak jauh dari Erza.

Erza langsung menuju tempat duduk yang di tunjuk Anko dan melihat siapa yang duduk di sampingnya nanti.

"Kaa-san dari Naruto dan Menma" guman pelan Erza pelan karna melihat seorang wanita paruh baya beraambut merah panjang yang sedang menggendong seorang anak kecil yang Erza ketahui adalah adik bungsu dari Naruto.

"Selamat siang Kushina-sama" sapa Erza dengan nada seramah mungkin pada Kushina yang langsung menengok kearah Erza lalu tersenyum berbeda dengan Yuuki yang menunjuk Erza sambil menunjukan wajah yang sangat sengit.

"Siang jug-"

"Dia Nee-san yang berkelahi dengan Naru-nii" ucap Yuuki masih dengan tangan kanan yang menujuk Erza di sertai wajah sengit yang ia tunjukan tapi bukan membuat Erza takut malah sebaliknya Erza langsung mencubit pelan pipi Yuuki.

Yuuki langsung menepis tangan Erza dengan wajah sengit yang semakin menjadi setelah satu 'Serangan' di lancarkan oleh Erza pada pipi chubbynya membuat Yuuki semakin terlihat marah.

Kushina hanya terkekeh pelan melihat wajah Yuuki yang sangat sengit memandang Erza yang sekarang memilih untuk duduk dan tidak memperdulikan tatapan sengit Yuuki yang tidak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari Erza.

"Kanapa kau tidak bersama Naru-kun?" tanya Kushina memulai pembicaraan bersama Erza yang ia tau memang selalu bersama Naruto akhir akhir ini, tapi perhatian Kushina teralihkan oleh Yuuki yang masih menunjukan wajah sengit pada Erza.

"Pengawas ujian tidak memperbolehkan saya masuk dengan alasan keamanan ujian Chunnin, mungkin karna saya dari luar desa" ucap Erza menceritakan alasannya tidak boleh masuk dan menonton di podium dan satu alasan logis yang membuat Erza tidak boleh masuk karna dia bukan peserta dan bukan Gennin Konohagakure.

Kushina hanya mengangguk mengerti atas penjelasan dari Erza barusan, berbicara tentang 'Orang dari luar Konoha' sama sepertinya saat pertama kali datang ke Konoha saat masib kecil, saat ia tidak tau apapun tentang semua yang akan ia dapat di Konoha.

Beralih ke tengah lapangan yang terlihat agak cekung karna bekas pertarungan Naruto melawan Menma yang menyebabkan kerusakan lumayan besar di arena, sekarang di tengah lapangan telah muncul satu Shinobi Konoha.

"Baiklah pertandingan semi-final ujian Chunnin akan segra di mulai..." ucap orang tersebut yang tidak lain adalah Genma, ia harus menghentikan dulu ucapannya di karnakan berisiknya sorakan dari teribun yang menyambut bahagia pertandingan yang akan segera di mulai.

"Pertandingan pertama antara Sabaku Gaara dari Sunagakure melawan Kirgaya Kazuto dari Konohagakure, kedua peserta di harap turun ke tengah arena" ucap Genma menyuruj kedua peserta yang akan bertanding untuk turun dan melakukan duel untuk menentukan siapa yanh akan melaju ke-final.

 _ **Tap! Tap!**_

Kirito dan Gaara sudah turun dan saling berhadapan di tengahi oleh Genma yang menjadi wasit, mata Gaara tidak pernah bisa lepas dari wajah Kirito yang tidak terlihat sisi maskulinnya dan lebih terlihat seperti wajah seorang gadis.

"Baiklah, apa kalian siap?" tanya Gemna yang di jawab dengan anggunak oleh Gaara dam Kirito yang langsung mengeluarkan dua pedangnya lalu mengambil kuda kuda bertarung.

"MULAI..."

Gaara langsung mengibaskan tangannya di ikuti oleh pasir di belakangnya yang menyerang ke arah Kirito yang sesang melesat dengan cepat kearah Gaara.

.

.

.

.

TBC

"Authornya mati yah?"

"Kamvret lo kemana?"

"Author sampah dasar"

"Dasar gak bertanggung jawab... Udh telat nih :v"

Yang terakhir ngeri yah hahahah... Si aing balik deui yeuh alah gello :v... Udah berapa lama yah? Satu tahun? Lebih ahk hahaha... Harus ngomong apa yah? Saya juga bingung yang jelas saya udah balik dengan fic The Legacy yang alurnya di otak saya udah berantakan banget, saya pas mau nerusinya langsung bingung "Rencana kedepannya apa ya?" "Ngelanjutinya gimana yak?" semua pertanyaan itu berulah ulan di kepaala saya sampe suatu hari semua kacau karna memory card saya ilang... Beserta hp'nya... Jadi menurut saya lumayan susah nemuin alurnya lgi (Menurut saya lho, kalo author lain mahk gak tau saya... Mungkin mereka langsung bisa inget lagi alur cerita yang udah lama mereka tinggal)...

Saya juga sempet sakit lumayan lama, itu juga alasan utama saya gak ngelanjutin fic ini udah setahun hahaha... Tapi saya ketemu sama 'Seseorang' yang ngasih tau ke saya kalau ninggalin apa yang udah di perbuat itu kurang bagus, akhirnya saya punya niatan lagi untuk nulis dan up nih cerita.

Saya juga bakalan bikin one shot tentang kisah nyata (anjay kayak film kurma vt*n :v) mungkin pemeran utamanya bakalan Naruto lagi

Saya minta maaf sebesar besarnya karna sempat menelantarkan fic ini, sebisa mungkin saya bakan lanjutin (insyaallah sampai tamat) fic ini.

Saya pamit dadah...

See you next chapter


	18. Chapter 18

_**The Legacy**_

Author : Akira elgan

Declaimed : Anime yang bersangkutan bukan punya saya.

Pair : Naruto x Erza, Kirito x Asuna

Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Family, Fantasy and Romance (Maybe)

.

.

.

 **Chapter 18 : Kami no Shinobi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kirito menghentakan kakinya sekali dengan tekanan yang lumayan pada tanah arena sehigga menimbulkan retakan pada tanah arena, tujuannya adalah menyerang langsung Gaara yang juga sama berlari menuju kearahnya.

 **Greb!**

'Pasir sialan'

 **Crash!**

Kirito langsung menebas tanah yang barusan mencengkram kakinya sehingga lari Kirito terhenti untuk menyerang Gaara.

"Matilah..."

 **Buagh!**

 **Sreek!**

'Pasirnya menjadi keras' batin Kirito yang menahan gumpulan pasir Gaara yang mencoba menyerang dirnya tapi sepertinya pasir Gaara tidak menyerah sampai di situ karna pasir tersebut terus mendorong Kirito yang menyilangkam pedangnya untuk menahan pasir Gaara.

"Kena kau"

 **Crash!**

Mata Kirito melebar kaget karna pasir Gaara yang tiba tiba tumbuh duri duri pasir tajam yang siap menusuk tubuh Kirito tapi berkat refkel yang cepat Kirito bisa memiringkan sedikit tubuhnya untuk menghindari luka yang lebih parah.

Meskipun begitu Kirito tetap mendapatkan luka sayat di pipinya dan jubahnya yang robek di beberapa bagian. Kirito menambah tenaga pada kedua lengannya untuk menghempaskan pasir Gaara kedepan sehingga ia berhasil melompat kebelakang.

 **Tap!**

Setelah menapakan kakinya sempurna pada tanah arena, Kirito menggunakan punggung tangan kanannya untuk mengelap kasar darah di pipinya karna terkena pasir tajam Gaara.

 **Syut! Syut!**

 **Crash! Crash!**

Melihat dua shuriken pasir melesat dengan cepat kearahnya Kirito langsung menggunakan kedua pedangnya untuk menebas shuriken Gaara sehingga hacur menjadi pasir biasa.

'Ck, pasirnya itu memang merepotkan...' batin Kirito yang melihat sekumpulan pasir bergerak secara liar mengelilingi tubuh si pengendli yang tidak lain adalah Gaara 'Tapi si Hyuga itu berhasil menembus pasir Gaara sekali. Apa karna Neji menggunakan Taijutsu khas Hyuga?'.

"Kau diam berarti siap mati" ucap Gaara dingin dengan seringai kecil yang menunjukan betapa sombongnya Gaara saat ini karna merasa dirinya sudah ada di atas Kirito yang hampir berhasil ia desak.

"Jangan bercanda, panda"

 **Cleb! Cleb!**

Kirito langsung menancapkan kedua pedang adalannya itu ketanah lalu Kirito dengan yakin mengambil kuda kuda untuk menggunakan Taijutsu. Dia mencoba untuk meniru gaya Neji dengan Taijutsu andalannya sendiri.

"Majulan"

"Aku datang panda"

 **Wush!**

Dengan kecepatan tinggi Kirito berlari kearah Gaara yang di kelilingi oleh pasirnya, setelah sampai di depan Gaara. Kirito langsung menggunakan tinju tangan kanannya untuk memukul Gaara.

Gaara yang sudah bisa membaca apa yang akan di lakukan Kirito hanya menyeringai sinis lalu menggunakan pasirnya untuk menangkap pukulan Kirito tapi sedetik kemudian Kirito menghilang dari hadapan Gaara yang melebarkan matanya kaget karna Kirito menghilang.

Gaara yang awalnya berdiri bersidekap dada langsung sedikit panik mencari keberadaan Kirito yang hilang entah kemana. Gerakan Kirito terlalu cepat untuk di ikuti oleh Gaara.

 **Tap!**

'Di belakang' batin Gaara. Ia langsung berbalik badan dengan cepat sehingga konsentrasi pada pasirnya hilang seketika menyebabkan pasir Gaara tidak melindunginya lagi.

 **Duagh! Sreek!**

"Ck.."

Gaara berdecih kesal pada dirnya sendiri yang begitu bodohnya melepaskan konsentrasinya karna panik tapi untung ia bisa kembali mengendalikan pasirnya untuk menahan tendangan kali kiri Kirito meskipun ia terseret beberapa meter karna kerasnya tendangan Kirito.

"Mau coba yang baru Gaara?"

 **Tap!**

Kirito menapakan kedua telapak tangannya pada tanah arena yang seketika langsung memunculkan duri duri tajam berwarna hitam yang mencuat dan menjalar kearah Gaara.

Gaara yang melihat serangan Kirito barusan langsung menyatukan tepalak tangannya sehingga pasir langsung menutupi aura hitam Kirito dari dua sisi, tidak cukup di situ Gaara langsung memadatkan pasirnya sehingga duri Kirito tidak bisa menembus pasirnya.

Gaara mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

 **Crash!**

Pasir padat Gaara yang mengurung serangan Kirito barusan langsung meledak berpencar ke segala arah tapi sepertinya tidak cukup sampai di situ karna pasir Gaara yang berpencaran kembali memadat menjadi benerapa bulatan pasir padat yang mengarah pada Kirito.

 **Syuut! Syuut! Syuut!**

Kirito yang melihat semua tombak pasir Gaara melesat kearahnya hanya menatap serangan Gaara dengan pandangan tidak peduli, Kirito merendahkan tubuhnya dengan kaki kiri yang di tekuk ke belakang sedangkan kaki kannya ia luruskan kedepan.

 **[Kaiten]**

 **Trang! Trang! Trang!**

Semua pasang mata langsung terbelalak lebar melihat putaran Kirito yang menghasilkan kubah hitam yang membentuk setengah lingkaran yang mementalkan semua serangan Gaara dengan mudah.

Hal tersebut sangat mengagetkan banyak penonton apalagi mereka yang berasal dari Clan Hyuga sang pemilik jutsu tersebut. Sedangkan di sisi teribun terlihat Neji yang sedang berdiri di tengah tengah antara Guy, Lee dan Tenten sedang menatap nyalang Kirito yang meniru jutsu Clan-nya.

"Ne-Neji itu jutsumu, kan?" tanya Tenten dengan hati hati karna melihat mimik wajah Neji yang cukup menyeramkan bagi dirinya maupun Genin lain 'A-Ah sial Neji pasti sangat marah jutsunya di tiru dengan mudah oleh di Kirito itu'.

"Neji kau tidak perlu khawatir..." ucap Guy dengan tenang kepada Neji yang sepertinya mendengarkan apa yang ia ucapkan terbukti dari lirikan Neji yang mengarah ke Guy "Karna yang palsu tidak sebagus yang asli".

 **Krak!**

"A-Apa?"

"Itu retak?"

"Kirito dalam masalah"

Neji menatap tidap percaya ke tengah arena atau lebih tepatnya pada Kirito yang tidak bisa mempertahankan pertahannya dari serangan bertubi Gaara sehingga **[Kaiten]** versi Kirito harus rela retak dan pecah seperti kaca.

 **Pyar!**

' **[Kaiten]** Kirito sangat berbeda dengan **[Kaiten]** milikku, dia memadatkan aura hitamnya sedangkan aku memutar Chakra dengan cepat sehingga tidak memberi celah untuk serangan lawan' pikir Neji yang mengetahui kenapa **[Kaiten]** milik Kirito lebih lemah dari **[Kaiten]** miliknya.

 **BLARR!**

"KIRITO/KIRIGAYA"

Kumpulan tombak pasir Gaara langsung menghujani tubuh Kirito yang sudah tidak terlindungi aura hitamnya, Gaara yang melihat hal tersebut langsung menyeringai senang karna berhasil membunuh musuhnya.

Dengan keyakinan tinggi bahwa dirinya akan memanangkan pertandingan tersebut, Gaara langsung memerintahkan semua pasirnya masuk kembali kedalam gentong yang selalu ia bawa itu.

 **Krak!**

Gaara langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah tepat pada beberapa retakan tanah yang mengelilingi tubuhnya.

 **Zrrrtt! Greb!**

Gaara sedikit kaget dengan mata yang melebar tapi dalam waktu singkat ia bisa menangkan dirinya setelah kedua kakinya berhasil di jerat oleh perban yang muncul dari bawah tanah.

"Kau lengah"

Ucap sebuah suara yang langsung mengundang perhatian Gaara. Gaara membalikan badannya kearah suara tersebut dan menemukan Kirito yang sepertinya baik baik saja tanpa luka sedikitpun.

Melihat Kirito yang sepertinya baik baik saja sedang berdiri di hadapannya dengan kedua pedang yang Kirito pegang membuat Gaara marah karna serangannya barusan tidak memberikan luka apapun pada Gaara.

Gaara merentangkan kedua lengannya kearah Kirito lalu memerintahkan pasir pasirnya menyerang Kirito tapi sepertinya Kirito tidak membiarkan hal tersebut terbukti dari perban yang ia ciptakan langsung membelit kedua lengan Gaara dan dengan cepat membungkus seluruh tubuh Gaara.

"Berakhir sudah Gaara" ucap Kirito yang sedetik kemudian maju dengan kecepatan di atas rata rata lalu menebas tubuh Gaara berkali kali.

 **Crash! Crash! Crash!**

Di beberapa bagian perban yang membungkus Gaara langsung tercipta bekas sayatan sayatan pedang Kirito yang cukup dalam tapi bukan darah yang mengucur membasahi perban malah pasir pasir Gaara yang keluar dari bekas sayatan Kirito.

Kirito yang melakukan serangan barusan hanya bisa menatap Gaara tidak percaya. Apa setiap inci tubuh Gaara adalah pasir?.

Tiba tiba perban yang melilit tubuh Gaara melebar lalu seketika terjadi ledakan kecil dengan pasir Gaara yang langsung berpencar begitupula perban yang melilit tubuh Gaara langsung hancur.

Kirito langsung membuat kuda kuda yang kokoh dengan mata yang langsung memicing tajam menatap Gaara, pandangan mata Kirito masih terhalang oleh debu hasil dari ledakan barusan.

 **Wush!**

Mata memicing Kirito langsung melebar kaget melihat pasir Gaara yang melesat cepat kearahnya dengan bentuk seperti tangan dengan cakar cakar tajam yang membuat pasir tersebut terlihat mengerikan bagi beberapa orang.

 **Boom!**

Kirito langsung melompat menghindari tangan pasir Gaara yang mencoba memukul dirinya tapi malah memukul tanah aren karna Kirito berhasil melompat menghindari lengan tersebut.

 **Grrrrrzz!**

Sekilas Kirito bisa melihat satu mata Gaara dengan warna dan pola yang berbeda.

 **Tap!**

'Ichibi?'

"ARRRRGGGHHHH"

Kirito semakin berwaspada setelah mendengar Gaara meraung kesakitan sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Gaara semakin meraung kesakitan hingga memaksa Genma untuk turun ke arena.

 **Crash! Boom!**

Hempasan angin kecang langsung menerpa seluruh mahluk yang hadir di sana. Kirito menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menghalau butir butir pasir agar tidak langsung mengenai kedua matanya.

 **Bruk!**

Kirito menatap heran Gaara yang langsung jatuh berlutut dengan kepala tertunduk dan rambut merah-nya yang sedikit menutupi bagian wajah Gaara.

Sesuatu berjatuhan jatuh dari atas dalan jumblah banyak.

 **Cleb!**

Kirito menancapkan kedua pedangnya ke tanah arena, dengan rasa penasaran Kirito mengambil sesuatu yang berjatuhan barusan.

"Bulu? Apa ya-"

 **Bruk!**

Kirito langsung beerlutut seperti Gaara dengan mata yang perlahan mulai menutup 'Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku sangat mengantuk?' batin Kirito.

 **Tap!**

 **[Kai]**

 **Bosh!**

Asuna datang menghampiri Kirito di tengah arena, ia langsung membuat segel tangan untuk membebaskan Kirito yang terkena **[Genjutsu]**.

"Kirito bangun..."

Kirito mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk menetralkan kembali pandangan-nya yang agak kabur tadi.

"Asuna apa yang terjadi?"

Sebelum menjawab pertantaan Kirito terlebih dahulu Asuna melihat sekitarnya "Semuanya terkena **[Genjutsu]** dan beberapa menyadari itu lalu langsung mengagalkan ilusi-nya. Termaauk aku" balas Asuna sedikit menjelaskan keadaan yang sedang mereka hadapi saat ini.

 **Syut! Syut!**

"Asuna..."

 **Trang! Trang!**

Seseorang muncul membelakangi Asuna dan Kirito lalu menahan dua kunai yang di lemparkan dengan sasaran adalah titik buta Asuna.

"Erza?" ucap Asuna melihat gadis yang ia kenal sudah menyelamatkan dirinya "Kemana Naruto?".

"Dia mengejar Yondaime-sama" jawab Erza dengan postur tubuh yang sudah kembali tenang tapi mata Erza kembali menajam saat melihat Gaara yang sedang menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan wajah yang menunjukan rasa sakit dan keringat yang membasahi wajah Gaara.

"ARRRRGGGGHHHH"

 **Bosh!**

 **Sreek!**

Tiba tiba Gaara meraung kesakitan dengan keras lalu di ikuti hembusan angin besar yang menyapu arena dan membuat Erza, Asuna dan Kirito terseret sedikit.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Dua orang remaja seumuran mereka tiba tiba datang menghampiri Gaara yang sudah berhenti meraung kesakitan. Mereka adalah Temari dan Kankuro yang dengan tergesa gesa mendekati Gaara.

"Kita bawa Gaara ke posisi" ucap Temari yang langsung di jawab anggukan oleh Kankuro. Kankuro dan Temari yang awalnya berniat kabur, terpaksa mereka harus menunda hal itu karna Temari yang harus mengibaskan kipas-nya untuk menahan serangan dari Erza berupa lemparan pedang.

 **Wush!**

 **Trang! Trang!**

Temari berhasil mementalkan semua pedang yang di lemparkan oleh Erza. Temari yang tidak mau berlama lama dengan menghadapi musuh kuat akhirnya mengibaskan kipasnya lagi untuk menahan Erza dan yang lain agar tidak mengejar mereka..

 **Wush!**

"Mereka lari"

"Aku dan Asuna akan mengejar, Kirito pergi bantu Naruto"

"Ha'i"

.

.

.

 **[Di tempat Naruto]**

.

.

.

 **Buagh! Buagh!**

Sedangkan di sisi Naruto yang sebelumnya berniat mengejar Kazekage yang membawa Minato pergi keatap.

Naruto sendiri yang awalnya ingin mengejar Kazekage malah berhenti karna di hadang beberapa Shinobi Otogakure.

 **Tak!**

Naruto menggunakan tangan kanannya yang tidak memegang katana untuk menahan pukulan lurus Shinobi Oto yang mencoba memukul wajahnya.

 **Crash!**

Tanpa pikir panjaang Naruto langsung menggunakaan Masamune yang ia genggam di tangan kanan untuk menebas leher Shinobi Oto.

"BAJINGAN... [Katon : Gokakyou no jutsu]"

Melihat musuhnya yang lain mengguna jutsu element api untung menyerang dirinya, dengan sigap Naruto merenrangkan satu tangannya untung menciptakan barrier transparan.

 **Boom!**

Ledakan lumayan besar langsung terjadi saat dua jutsu berbeda tersebut bertabrakan, Naruto menciptakan satu belati yang sudah siap ia lemparkan menebus asap yang menutupi dirinya.

'Kekai merah?'

Gerakan Naruto langsung berhenti saat ia melihat atap tujuannya yang sudah di lapisi oleh Kekkai berwarna merah darah. Kazekage dan Yondaime berada di dalam kekai tersebut.

"Kena kau"

 **Buagh! Sreek!**

Karna lengah Naruto terkena pukulan langsung dari Shinobi Oto yang membuat Naruto jatuh terletang dan terseret.

 **[Fuuton : Kamikaze]**

 **Boom!**

"Akhirnya bocah itu ma-"

 **Crash!**

Shinobi Oto yang menyerang Naruto barusan langsung terdiam tanpa bisa melanjutkan ucapannya karna Naruto dengan cepat menebas leher Shinobi tersebut.

 **Bruk!**

Setelah selesai dengan urusannya bersama beberapa Shinobi Oto, Naruto langsung melompat tinggi dan mendarat tepat di salah satu atap rumah yang paling dekat dengan Kekkai merah tadi.

"Orochimaru?" guman Naruto pelan dengan perasaan sedikit kaget karna melihat Orochimaru berada di dalam kekai dan sedang bertarung melawan Minato "Kemana Kazekage?".

Mata Naruto terus menatap kedalam kekai dengan tujuan mencari Kazekage yang sebelumnya bersama Minato tapi yang ia lihat hanyalah Minato dan jubah serta topi Kazekage yang tergeletak.

 **Tap!**

"Naruto..." panggil seseorang yang barusaja tiba tepat di belakang Naruto, orang tersebut adalah Kirito "Mereka ada di dalam?".

Naruto hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kirito yang meskipun tidak di jawab oleh Naruto pun Kirito sudah tau bahwa Minato dan Orochimaru berada di dalam Kekkai.

Sama halnya seperti Naruto saat pertama kali melihat ke dalam kekkai, Kirito juga langsung mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok Kazekage.

'Kazekage tidak ada dan...' batin Kirito yang mulai menyadari sesuatu tentang kejadian yang menimpa desanya. Mata hitam legamnya melihat kebawah, tepat pada seorang Kunoichi dari Konoha sedang bertarung dengan Shinobi Sunagakure.

"Suna dan Oto bersekongkol" ucap Kirito dengan nada sinisnya. Ia tidak menyangka jika Sunagakure sudah sangat berani untuk menyerang Konoha dengan cara bekerja sama dengan Otogakure.

"Apa kau tau pemimpin Otogakure?"

"Tidak. Saat masih di Root aku pernah mendapatkan misi untuk menyusuk ke Oto, aku berhasil masuk tapi tidak menemukan siapa kage mereka" jawab Kirito apa adanya.

Jika di ingat ingat lagi oleh dirinya, Otogakure adalah desa yang baru saja di buat oleh seseorang dan berhasil menarik perhatian kelima desa besar untuk menyelidiki Otogakure karna ke misteriusannya tersebut.

Penjagaan di Otogakure juga mungking bisa di sandingkan dengan penjagaan di Amegakure yang sangat terkenal ketat dan susah jika ada seseorang yang coba menyusup.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

"Namikaze Naruto dan Kirigaya Kazuto apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Pergilah dan bantu Gennin lain mengevakuasi para warga desa" ucap salah satu ANBU yang memakai topeng beruang kepada Kirito dan Naruto yang hanya diam tanpa menanggapi ucapan sang ANBU.

"Baiklah..." ucap Naruto dengan wajah datarnya lalu tidak menunggu lama Naruto langsung melompat turun bersama Kirito yang mengikutinya.

"Kenapa kita menuruti perintah para ANBU?" tanya Kirito dengan wajah kesalnya karna tidak suka saat dirinya di perintah oleh ANBU bawahan Hokage. Danzo selalu menekankan jika drajat ROOT lebih tinggi dari para pesuruh Hokage termasuk ANBU.

"Menreka pasti mencoba untuk menerobos Kekkai merah itu..." ucap Naruto sambil terus menatap ke lima ANBU yang masih mendiskusikan cara menembus Kekkai merah yang mengurung Yondaime Hokage "Kita harus mencari ke untungan".

Kirito menghela nafas dan mengangguk mengerti lalu ia mengikuti Naruto untuk terus melihat apa yang akan di lakukan lima ANBU itu "Dari auranya memang berbeda. Kekkai itu sangat kuat" ucap Kirito sambil mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi merasakan aura dari Kekkai merah itu.

"ARRGGGHHH..."

Naruto dan Kirito di buat kaget terbukti dari mata mereka yang terbelalak lebar saat melihat salah satu ANBU yang mencoba melajukan **[Shunsin]** untuk menerobos Kekkai malah tersengat dan langsung pingsan seketika.

 **Brakk!**

"Hwaa..."

Lagi lagi mereka di buat terkejut karna ada ombak air sangat besar menabrak Kekkai merah itu dengan sangat keras dari dalam sehingga berakibatkan sedikit guncangan pada tanah.

"Bahkan dengan **[Suiton]** sebesar itu Kekkai tetap kokoh?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri yang di buat terheran herah akan ketahanan Kekkai merah yang mengurung pertarungan Minato melawan Orochimaru.

"Dan siapa yang memiliki **[Suiton]** sebesar itu?"

Naruto dengan mata melebarnya berbalik menatap Kirito yang sudah terlebih dahulu menatap dirinya saat masih terkagum kagum akan ketahanan Kekkai merah itu.

Pertanyaan Kirito terus berputar di otak cerdas Naruto yang langsung mengingat ingat element apa yang di gunakan oleh Minato dan Naruto sangat yakin jika Minato adalah pengguna **[Fuuton]** dan **[Fuin Jutsu]**

Tanpa **[Suiton]**.

Bagaimana dengan Orochimaru? Yah, bisa saja Orochimaru yang membuat ombak air tersebut untuk menyerang Minato tapi...

'Apa ada yang bisa menggunakan [Suiton] sebesar itu tanpa adanya air selain Nidaime Hokage?'.

.

.

.

 **[Erza dan Asuna]**

.

.

.

Sedangkan di sisi Erza dan Asuna yang berniat mengejar Gaara yang di bawa kabur oleh Temari dan Kankuro. Mereka sekarang sedang melompati dahan demi dahan pepohonan yang lumayan besar.

Sejauh mata memandang Erza maupun Asuna belum bisa menemukan Kankuro dan Temari yang membawa Gaara.

"Asuna apa kau tidak bisa merasakan Chakra dari Gaara?" tanya Erza kepada Asuna yang berada sedikit di belakanf Erza.

"Aku merasakannya samar. Mungkin karna Gaara kehilangan kesadarannya" jawab Asuna yang masij terus berusaha melacak keberadaan Gaara serta Kankuro dan Temari "Ada lebih dari tiga".

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Chakra Gaara tiba tiba menguat dan meskipun ini tidak pasti tapi aku merasakan Chakra Menma dan si Uchiha itu" ucap Asuna dengan wajahnya yang sudah mulai di basahi keringat karna memaksakan dirinya sendiri untuk melacak keberadaan Gaara.

"Kita harus cep-"

BUAGH! BRAK!

"ERZA..." teriak Asuna dengan wajah kagetnya karna melihat sesuatu menabrak Erza dengan sangat keras sehingga membuat Erza terpental jauh dan menabrak salah satu pohon besar hingga pohon tersebut roboh.

 **Tap!**

Asuna langsung turun dari dahan pohon yang ia jadikan pijakan sebelumnya dan ia berlari kecil menghampiri kumpulan debu yang menghalangi tubuh Erza dan sesuatu yang menabrak Erza.

Saat debu yang menghalangi Erza tadi sudah menghilang Asuna bisa melihat Erza yang sedang memangku kepala bersurai pink seorang gadis seumuran dengannya.

"Haruno-san?" ucap Asuna yang sudah dekat dengan Erza dan Sakura. Tanpa basa basi Asuna langsung berjongkok dan mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya pada tubuh Sakura.

"U-Ugh..."

"Haruno apa yang terjadi? Di mana Menma dan si muka papan itu?" tanya Erza dengan cepat membuat Asuna menatap Erza dengan senyum gelinya. Bahkan Sakura belum sepenuhnya sadar tapi langsung di tanyai dengan cepat seperti tadi.

"Erza sabarlah sedikit, dia belum sepenuhnya sadar" ucap Asuna yang langsung mengalihkan kembali perhatiannya pada Sakura yang sekarang sudah membuka kedua kelopak matanya secara perlahan.

"Di mana ini?"

"Ini di Konoha"

'Erza...' batin Asuna yang agak geli mendengar jawaban Erza kepada Sakura tapi jawaban Erza juga tidak sepenuhnya salah karna benar ini berada di Konoha tapi yang di maksud pertanyaan Sakura adalah...

'Kenapa aku harus memikirkan nya'

"Ugh... Sakit" ucap Sakura yang berusaha mendudukan dirinya tapi seluruh tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit sekarang "Sasuke-kun dan Menma-kun sedang melawan Gaara dari Sunagakure".

"Hanya Gaara?" tanya Asuna kepada Sakura yang membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan yakin "Apa kau yakin tidak melihat Kankuro dan Temari?".

Sakura diam sejenak untuk mengiat ingat semua kejadian yang ia alami di tempat sebelumnya "Ah, saat aku, Sasuke-kun dan Menma-kun sampai di sana kami sudah melihat kedua orang yang kau maksud tidak sadarkan diri".

"Kemungkinan Gaara hilang kendali dan menyerang seenaknya" ucap Erza menyimpulkan keadaan sebelum Team 7 sampai di tempat kejadian.

"Erza sebaiknya kau kesana duluan, aku akan menyusul setelah mengobati Haruno-san" ucap Asuna yang langsung di setujui oleh Erza yang tanpa menunggu lama lagi langsung melompat dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Asuna.

"Berbaringlah"

[Menma dan Sasuke]

"APA HANYA INI KEKUATAN ANAK HOKAGE DAN SEORANG UCHIHA, HAH? GHAGHAGHA"

Menma dan Sasuke mendecih kesal karna perkataan Gaara yang menyinggung keduanya dan mereka juga sangat kesal karna sangat sulit untuk menyerang Gaara.

"Dia sudah gila" ucap Sasuke yang sudah kembali berdiri tegak menatap Gaara yang sudah kehilangan kendali pada tubuhnya sendiri 'Ck, dia sangat kuat'.

"SERANG AKU LAGI DAN BUAT AKU HIDUP"

 **Wush!**

 **Syut! Syut! Syut!**

Sasuke dan Menma sedikit kaget karna Gaara yang mengibaskan tangan monsternya sehingga membuat Sasuke dan Menma terpaksa harus menyilangkan kedua tangan mereka di depan wajah mereka masing masing tapi bersamaan dengan itu Gaara juga menciptakan puluhan shuriken pasir yang mengarah langsung pada Menma dan Sasuke.

 **[Katon : Goryuuka no Jutsu]**

 **Bwosh!**

 **Boom!**

Sasuke langsung menyeka mulutnya menggunakan punggung tangannya, ia menyeringai sombong saat naga apinya bisa melahap semua shuriken Gaara dan melesat mengenai Gaara.

"Apa hanya itu, Uchiha?"

 **WUSH!**

 **Bruk! Bruk!**

"Ck, sialan..." umpat Menma karna sangat kesal dengan ketahanan tubuh Gaara yang bahkan sudah terkena serangan Sasuke tapi tetap beridiri tegak tanpa menerima luka berarti dan terlebih Gaara membuat Sasuke dan Menma jatuh terduduk karna angin dari kibasan tangan monster Gaara.

"Kita coba serang langsung"

Menma dan Sasuke langsung berdiri dan melesat dengan cepat kearah Gaara yang menatap mereka bedua dengan senyum maniaknya.

 **Tap!**

Dengan gerakan cepat Menma sudah sampai di samping kiri Gaara dan langsung mengarahkan pukulan tangan kanannya mengarah pada wajah Gaara tapi pasir Gaara langsung bereaksi dan menahan pukulan Menma.

 **Sring!**

"Masib belum"

 **BUAGH!**

Sasuke yang meuncul di belakang Gaara dan langsung mengarahkan tendangannya pada Gaara harus di buat kaget lantaran tendangannya juga berhasil di tahan dengan mudah tapi sedetik kemudian di malah tersenyum meremehkan.

"Sekarang kena kau..." ucap Menma dengan yakin dengan tubuh yang sedikit membungkuk untuk menyerang Gaara dengan bola berwarna biru muda di tangan kanannya.

 **[Rasengan]**

"ARRRGGGHHH"

 **BUAGH! WUSH! BOOM!**

"Apa berhasil?" tanya Sasuke dengan **[Sharingan]** dua tamoe miliknya yang sudah aktif sejak menyerang Gaara dari belakang. Matanya menajam karna masih melihat gerakan dari tubuh Gaara.

"Tentu sa-"

"Jangan rerlalu yakin. Aku masih bisa melihat dia bergerak" ucap Sasuke yang langsung membuat kuda kuda bertarungnya di ikuti Menma yang sama sama waspada terhadap Gaara.

"NAMIKAZE BRENGSEK" teriak marah Gaara sembari mengibaskan kedua tangannya yang sebelumnya menyilang untuk menahan serangan Menma.

"Di-Dia sudah hampir menjadi monster" ucap Menma terbata karna keterkejutannya pada Gaara yang tepat berada di depannya saat ini, saat ini hanya kedua kaki Gaara yang masih normal sedangkan yang lainnya sudah terselimuti oleh pasir padat yang membentuk rakun serta ekor pasir yang berada di belakang tubuh Gaara.

"KALIAN AKAN MAT-"

 **BOOM!**

Tiba tiba ada bola berwarna biru yang melesat dengan cepat kearah Gaara dan meledak saat bertabrakan dengan tubuh Gaara tapi sepertinya itu tidak berpengaruh besar pada Gaara karna Gaara dengan cepat langsung mengibaskan tangannya untuk menyingkirkan debu yang menutupi pandangannya.

"MERAH BRENGSEK"

Gaara meraung dengan keras dan dengan membabi buta ia melemparkan puluhah shuriken pasir pada Erza yang berada di atasnya dan sedang melesat menukik untuk menyerang Gaara lagi menggunakan pedang yang Erza genggam.

 **[Eihwaz]**

'Menghilang? Dia melenyapkan seluruh shuriken Gaara?' batin kaget Sasuke saat melihat gadis berambut merah seumuran dengannya dengan mudah melenyapkan seluruh shuriken Gaara hanya dengan merentangkan satu tangannya.

"HYAAAA"

 **BOOM! WUSH!**

 **Sreek!**

"Dia kuat sekali" ucap Menma yang kagum dan ngeri melihat Erza yang menebas Gaara secara vertikal dan menghasilkan bunyi debuman yang sangat keras sehingga menciptakan angin yang berhembus kecang menerjang tubuh Menma dan Sasuke sehingga terseret sedikit.

"Apa dia berhasil mengalahkan Gaara dengan satu serangan?" tanya Sasuke yang masih menatap kumpulan debu pasir yang menghalangi pandangan matanya.

Menma hanya menggeleng lalu mengangguk dengan tidak jelas menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke barusan, ia terlalu kaget dengan kejadian cepat barusan.

 **Buagh! Duar!**

Menma dan Sasuke kembali di buat bungkam saat melihat sekilas gumpalan pasir yang melesat melewati mereka dan berhenti setelah menabrak dan menghancurkan tiga pohon.

"DIA BERHA-"

"Aku akan melumuri tubuh gadis itu dengan darah"

Teriakan senang Menma langsung terbenti karna ia bisa mendengar suara Gaara yang masih berdiri di tempatnya semula. Pelahan debu yang menyelubingi gumpalan pasir yang melesat melewati Menma dan Sasuke hilang dan memperlihatkan pasir yang menempel di pohon besar dengan tubuh Erza yang berada di cengkraman pasir tersebut.

"Aku akan menbunuh kalian semua" ucap Gaara dengan tubuhnya yang perlahan terselimuti pasir dan perlahan menjadi gumpalan pasir besar bahkan sangat pesar.

 **BOOM!**

 **GROOOAARR**

Seluruh shinobi yang sedang bertarung langsung berhenti karna mendengar suara raungan yang berasan dari gumpalan pasir Gaara yang langsung meledak dan menimbulkan suara keras.

"I-Ichibi..."

Sasuke dan Menma langsung menoleh ke arah Erza yang berada di belakang mereka, mereka bisa melihat Erza dengan matanya yang melebar kaget melihat salah satu Bijuu ada tepat di depan matanya.

"A-Apa dia se-seperti Kyubi?" tanya Menma dengan terbatah batah, sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Menma. Erza terlebih dahulu membebaskan dirinya dari cengkraman pasir Gaara.

"Dia lebih lemah dari Kyubi..." jawab Erza dengan wajah seriusnya kepada Sasuke yang masih berwajah datar tapi sudah siap dengan Sharingan-nya yang telah aktif di kedua matanya sedangkan Menma... "Kenapa kau tersenyum Menma?".

"Tentu saja. Kau bilang dia lebih lemah dari Kyubi, kan? Tenang saja Tou-chan pernah mengalahkan Kyubi dan pasti dia bisa mengalahkan Ichibi dengan mudah" ucap Menma dengan sombongnya membanggakan ayahnya yang pernah mengalahkan Kyubi di masa lalu.

"Apa kau melibat Hokage-sama di sini?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara yang semakin dingin dan menusuk kepada Menma yang telah menghilangkan wajah sombongnya "Hanya ada kita di sini... HANYA KITA BODOH"

Menma sangat kaget saat mendengar Sasuke marah dan membentaknya. Selama ini ia memang selalu bersama Sasuke sejak kecil dan yang ia tau jika Sasuke marah maka Sasuke yang semakin bersikap dingin tapi tidak pernah membentak.

 **Greb!**

"Apa sekarang kau mengerti, Anak Hokage-sama?" tanya Sasuke masih dengan suara dan sikap dinginnya sambil mencengkeram kerah baju yang di kenakan oleh Menma, merasa cukup Sasuke langsung melepaskan cengkramannya pada baju Menma dengan sedikit dorongan "Aku tidak heran jika Naruto lebih kuat darimu, Menma... Berdirilah, merah".

Erza yang melihat Sasuke mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk membantu dirinya berdiri langsung menerima bantuan itu tanpa basa basi.

"Erza..." panggil seseorang dari belakang Erza, orang tersebut adalah Asuna yang sekarang sudah menghentikan larinya lalu berdiri berhadapan dengan Erza "Bagaimana cara kita mengalahkan Ichibi?"

"Entahlah. Bagaimana dengan Yondaime-sama?" tanya Erza kepada Asuna yang menjawabnya dengan menunjuk sesuatu berwarna merah yang menjulang tinggi "Sebuah Kekkai?"

"Yondaime-sama berada di dalam Kekkai itu" ucap Asuna yang sudah mengetahui situasi Minato sekarang ini "Kita tidak bisa meminta bantuan Yondaime-sama"

'Sialan...'

.

.

.

 **[Naruto dan Kirito]**

.

.

.

 **Buagh! Crash!**

"Berapa banyak jumblah mereka? Mereka tidak ada habisnya" ucap Kirito dengan nafas yang sudah terrengah engah karna ia terus menerus bertarung dengan beberapa Ninja Oto maupun Ninja Suna yang mungkin berpangkat High-Chunnin ke atas.

Sedangkan Naruto yang tidah jauh dari tempat Kirito juga sudah mulai kelelahan karna musuh yang tidak ada habisnya.

"Kirito aku akan mencoba menggunakan salah satu jutsuku untuk menembus Kekkai itu" ucap Naruto dengan suara yang sedikit di tinggikan olehnya karna bungi detingan dan teriakan para Ninja yang bertarung sangat berisik "Kau akan masuk dahulu dengan membawa belatiku".

"Baiklah, ayo"

Kirito langsung melompat keatap yang sangat dekat dengan Kekkai tersebut di ikuti oleh Naruto yang berdiri lebih dekat dengan Kekkai tersebut.

Dengan gerakan santai Naruto menyabetkan dua jarinya yang ia bentuk seperti pistol lalu secara perlahan Kekkai tersebut terbuka dengan sendirinya.

"Masib belum..." ucap Naruto dengan wajah yang di banjiri keringat karna Kekkai tersebut lebih kuat dari yang ia duga sebelumnya "Sekarang Kirito"

"Ha'i"

 **Srang!**

Kirito langsung berlari dan tidak lupa mengambil satu belati yang melayang di samping Naruto. Tanpa kesulitan apapun Kirito langsung memasuki Kekkai tersebut dan saat matanya melihat sekelilingnya ia langsung melebarkan matanya.

" **[Mokuton]** , **[Suiton]** dan..." ucap Kirito memberi jeda untuk ucapannga saat ia melihat sesuatu yang ia injak "Ular?"

 **Sring!**

"Kacau sekali" ucap Naruto yang baru saja muncul menggunakan jurus teleport miliknya, mata Naruto masih terus melihat ke sekeliling tapi ia tidak menemukan Minato "Apa tempat ini sangat luas hingga sulit mencari mereka".

"Tidak sesulit itu... Lihatlah"

Kirito yang masih berjongkok langsung menunjuk kearah atas mereka tepat pada sebuah akar pohon raksaka atau semacamnya yang menjadi pijakan bagi tiga orang yang sangat mereka kenal.

"Apa kita harus menghadapi dua **[Kami no Shinobi]** sekarang?" tanya Kirito dengan tawa garingnya. Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa menang dari Tobirama Senju dan Hashirama Senju? Bahakan jika semua Ninja Konoha bersatupun masih akan sulit mengimbangi mereka.

"Dan si ular" lanjut Naruto sambil menatap tajam kedepan tepat pada seorang pria berambut hitam panjang dengan kulit pucat yang menambah kesan mengerikan dari orang tersebut.

"Ho, bagaimana cara kalian menembus Kekkai ini? Teleport? Mustahil fufufu" tanya Orochimaru dengan tawa kecilnya kepada Naruto yang tidak bereaksi apapun sedangkan Kirito sudah siat dengan dua pedangnya "Beritau aku cara kalian masuk".

"Teleporti"

"Sudah aku bilang itu mustahil" ucap Orochimaru dengan nada sedikit geram pada jawaban singkat Naruto yang menurutnya mustahil untuk menembus Kekkai ini "Jika hanya menggunakan Teleport maka Yondaime sudah keluar dari tadi menggunakan **[Hiraishin]**. Kau pikir aku bodoh"

Naruto tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan Orochimaru yang menyamakan **[Hiraishin]** milik Minato dan **[Swap Strike]** miliknya "Kekkai ini hanya hanya 'Menghalangi' Chakra. **[Hiraishin]** adalah teleport yang memerlukan Chakra sedangkan milikku tidak".

'Jadi seperti itu. Itu juga alasan kenapa jurus Naruto mampu membuat lubang di Kekkai' batin Kirito yang sekarang sudah mengerti kegunaan dan kelemahan dari Kekkai ini 'Kalau begitu kenaapa dia tidak membawa beberapa ANBU ke sini?'

"Menarik sekali, kau lebih menarik dari bocah Uchiha itu" ucap Orochimari sambil menjilat bibirnya menggunakan lidahnya yang kelewatan panjang "Lalu kenapa kau tidak menghancurkan Kekkai ini menggunakan jurusmu yang tidak menggunaan Chakra? Ah, pasti kau tidak mampu"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak melawan Yondaime-sama secara langsung? Ah, pasti kau tidak mampu" ucap Kirito membalas ucapan Orochimaru sebelumnya yang membuat Orochimaru semakin di buat geram oleh dua bocah di depannya itu.

"Ck, dasar bocah ROOT tengik"

 **Ctak!**

 **Tap!**

Kirito dan Naruto harus di buat kaget dengan kehadiran salah satu **[Kami no Shinobi]** di hadapan mereka secara tiba tiba dan sepertinya Hashiramaa sudah siap menghajar Naruto dam Kirito.

 **Buagh!**

"Ohok..."

Tanpa rasa kasihan sedikitpun Hashirama menghantam perut Naruto menggunakan telapak tangnnya sehingga membuat Naruto membungkuk dan memuntahkan sedikit darah tapi tidak cukup sampaik di situ Hashirama langsung menambahkan tekanan Chakra pada telapak tangnnya sehingga membuat Naruto terpental.

 **Duar!**

Kirito langsung menyerang Hashirama dengan membabi buta dan tubuh yang bergetar karna jauh di dalam hatinya ia merasakan ketakutan yang amat sangat saat melihat Hashirama yang begitu mudah mementalkan Naruto.

Dengan tubuh yang bergetar ketakutan Kirito memaksakan tangan kanannya untuk mengayunkan pedannya secara vertikal tapi Hashirama bisa menahannya dengan cara menjepit pedang Kirito menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya lalu menendang Kirito di bagian perut.

 **Buagh!**

Kirito langsung terpental dengan pedang hitam legamnya yang di ambil alih oleh Hashirama. Tiba tiba di belakang Kirito tercipta batang pohon besar memukul Kirito segingga mendorong Kirito mendekat kearah Hashirama yang sudah siap menusuk Kirito.

 **Sreek!**

 **Trang!**

Beruntunglah Kirito masih sempat menyeimbanhkan tubuhnya dan menahan tusukan Hashirama sehingga membuat tusukan tersebut melenceng dari sasaran sebelemunya yaitu dada Kirito.

Dengan sekuat tenaga yang ia punya, Kirito memberanikan dirinya untuk melawan Hashirama dengan cara terus mendorong pedangnya dengan sekuat tenaga tapi sepertinya tenaga Hashirama lebih kuat.

"Siapa namamu, nak?"

'Dia bertanya...' batin Kirito kaget mendengar pertanyaan mendadak dari mantan Hokage tersebut "Kirigaya Kazuto. Kenapa anda bisa ada di sini? Bukankah anda sudah mati?".

"Itu benar. Aku dan adikku, Tobirama Senju telah mati tapi Orochimaru membangkitkan kami menggunakan **[Edo Tensei]** " ucap Hasirama mendelaskan keadaanya saat ini yang di bangkitkan kembali menggunakan jutau terlarang.

Di saat Kirito yang masih kaget karna Orochimaru berhasil membangkitkan Hashirama menggunakan jutsu telarang **[Edo Tensei]** , Naruto sudah muncul di belakang Hashirama dengan Masamune dan Muramasa yang siap menebas pinggang Hashirama.

 **Crash! Crash!**

"Apa?"

"Regenerasi?"

Naruto yang berhasil memotong dua tubuh Hashirama menggunakan dua tebasan dari Masamune dan Muramasa miliknya harus di buat kaget lagi karna tubuh Hashirama yang terpotong kembali menyatu dengan cepat.

Kirito yang terlebih dahulu tersadar dari keterkagetannya langsung memotong kedua tangan Hashirama menggunakan Kunai yang langsung ia sabetkan memotong kedua lengan Hashirama sehingga membuat pedang Kirito terjatuh.

Melihat pedangnya yang sudah lepas dari genggaman Hashirama, Kirito langsung membungkuk untuk mengambil pedangnya lalu melakukan serangan secara vertikal dari bawah ke atas yang lagi lagi membuat tubuh Hashirama terbelah dua.

Tidak cukup sampai di situ Kirito langsung memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat lalu kembali memotong tubuh Hashirama dari batas pinggang hingga sekarang tubuh Hashirama terbelah empat.

 **[Suiton : Suiryuudan no Jutsu]**

'Tidak akan sempat menghindar' batin Naruto yang melihat dua ekor naga air yang dengan cepat menukik kearah mereka sambil mengaung dengan keras.

 **Sring!**

"Naruto, Kirigaya..."

 **BOMM!**

 **Sring! Tap!**

Dua naga air tadi dengan sangat keras menghantam Kekkai dan tempat berpijak Naruto dan Kirito sebelumnya.

"Yondaime-sama" ucap Kirito kaget karna sekarang ia sudah berada di salah satu pohon yang di ciptakan oleh Hashirama menggunakan Mokuton "Terimakasih banyak".

"Tidak masalah..." ucap Minato dengan senyum hangatnya pada Kirito yang juga membalas senyuman Minato dengan senyum ramah juga "Seharusnya kalian tidak perlu masuk ke sini".

"Aku ingin mengetes kekuatanku melawan Shinobi hebat..." ucap Naruto dengan suara datarnya membalas Minato yang hanya menghela nafas mendengar alasan Naruto "Sebaiknya kita fokus ke sana. Aku akan melawan Hashira-".

"Kita tidak bisa membunuh mereka, kita harus menyegel mereka"

"Hanya anda yang menguasai **[Fuin Jutsu]** " ucap Kirito begitu yakin dengan ucapannya.

"Bagaimanapun aku juga seorang Uzumaki, jika hanya untuk menyegel mereka aku juga bisa" balas Naruto dengan nada datarnya meskipun tersirat wajah somboh di diri Naruto saat mengatakan hal itu.

Minato tersenyum simpul karna baru sekarang ia mendengar Naruto mengakui jika di tubuhnya memiliki darah seorang Uzumaki dari ibunya, Uzumaki Kushina.

"Baiklah, ayo mulai"

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ohok... Ohok... Lama sangat up-nya :v... Bodo yang penting ane up hwhwhw :v... Gak tau mau ngomong apa lagi, pokonya makasih buat yang masih nunggu fic ane up...


	19. In The Rain

**The Legacy**

 **Author : Akira elgan**

 **Declaimed : Anime yang bersangkutan bukan punya saya!**

 **Pair : NarutoxErza, KiritoxAsuna**

 **Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Family, Fantasy and Romance (Maybe)**

 **Warning : OOC, OC, AliveMinaKushi, SharinganNaru, Typo dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **[Chapter 19]**

 **[In The Rain]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Wush!**_

 _ **Tap! Tap! Tap!**_

Seseorang melompat dari dahan ke dahan lainnya dengan kecepatan di atas rata rata. Wajah tua dengan dua tatto goresan yang memanjang di masing masing bawah matanya, rambut putih berdurinya terlihat berkibar liar setiap kali menerpa angin saat ia melompat dari dahan ke dahan.

Wajah tuannya terlihat sangat serius dan ekspresi ke khawatiran tercekat sangat jelas di wajah tuannya, pikirannya melayang pada sesuatu yang sangat ia cintai dalam hidupnya. Desanya, Konohagakure no Sato saat ini sedang dalam keadaan genting karna invasi dua desa yang bersekutu untuk menggulingkan Konoha.

Otogakure dan Sunagakure.

Pikirannya kembali melayang memikirkan apa alasan Sunagakure yang merupakan aliansi Konoha malah berbalik mengkhianati Konoha dan menyerang Konoha bersama Otogakure yang merupakan desa baru kemarin sore, mungkin jika hanya Otogakure ia mengerti kenapa desa tersebut menyerang Konoha.

Beberapa hari yang lalu ia tau jika yang membangun dan memimpin Otogakure adalah orang yang sangat ia kenal bahkan sangat dekat dengannya saat mereka masih berada di satu tim yang sama. Orochimaru, murid kesayangan dari Hiruzen Sarutobi yang merupakan Sandaime Hokage juga Sensei bagi dirinya, Tsunade Senju dan Orochimaru.

Orochimaru adalah orang yang sangat ambisius untuk menjadi seorang Hokage meskipun Orochimaru tidak pernah membeberkan kepada siappun tentang niatnya menjadi Hokage untuk menggantikan Hiruzen tapi sayangnya Hiruzen terlebih dahulu memilih Namikaze Minato yang merupakan murid dari Jiraiya.

Berawal dari situ Orochimaru mulai menimbun kegelapan di hatinya. Ia terus melakukan eksperimen yang sangat sering menelan korban jiwa, sekian lama Orochimaru melakukan penelitiannya pada akhirnya Hiruzen tau. Akhir cerita Orochimaru pun pergi meninggalkan desa dengan dendam yang mendalam pada Hiruzen dan juga pada Konoha tentunya.

Jiraiya yang memang bukan Shinobi yang menetap pada satu tempat untuk mencari informasi penting untuk kebaikan Konoha, harus rela berpisah jauh dari desa tercintanya demi melindungi Konoha dari bahaya yang mungkin akan mengancam Konoha kedepannya.

Sang Gamma Sannin tersebut menambah kecepatan lompatannya agar segera sampai di Konoha dan bisa membatu Konoha.

"Minato bertahanlah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Konohagakure no Sato]**

 **[Di dalam Kekkai]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Tap!**_

"Sepertinya ini akan memakan waktu"

Seorang remaja dengan pakaian serba hitam berujar dengan senyum simpul yang ia tujukan pada pria paruh baya berambut hitam panjang di hadapannya yang tidak bergeming sama sekali bahkan menatapnya balikpun tidak. Matanya hanya menatap kosong kedepan dengan wajah yang tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun.

 _ **Bwosh!**_

Jubah hitam yang ia kenakan berkibar liar begitupula dengan rambut jabrik hitamnya yang berkibar liar setelah aura berwarna hitam meledak mengelilingi tubuh Kirito dengan gerakan tidak beraturan, suara pedang yang di cabut dari sarungnya terdengar nyaring setelah Kirito mencabut kedua pedangnya yang tersilang di belakang punggungnya.

'Semoga aku selamat.'

Kirito langsung melompat tinggi, Hashirama yang telah kehilangan kendali pada tubuhnya sendiri langsung merentangkan tangan kanannya mengarah pada Kirito dan tangan kirinya mencengkram pergelangan tangan kanannya, seketika tangan kanan Hashirama berubah menjadi salur salur kayu yang melesat kearah Kirito mencoba menangkap tubuh Kirito yang telah terlebih dahulu menukik.

 _ **Greb!**_

Serangan Hashirama berhasil di tahan oleh perban perban yang di kendalikan oleh Kirito untuk melilit semua _Mokuton_ Hashirama meskipun hanya bertahan sebentar lalu hancur karna kalah kuat tapi Kirito sudah tidak mengcemaskan itu karna tangan Hashirama telah berubah kembali menjadi normal pertanda serangannya telah berhenti.

 _ **Jrash! Sreek!**_

Kirito menukik melewati Hashirama sembari menebas pinggang Hashirama yang sekarang hampir terpotong menjadi dua, tidak berhenti sampai di situ Kirito langsung berbalik dengan serangan dua pedang yang ia ayunkan secara menyilang.

 _ **Greb! Greb!**_

Serangan Kirito behasil di hentikan oleh Hashirama yang menangkan kedua pedang Kirito dengan kedua tangan yang telah di selimuti oleh _Chakra_ yang lumayan besar sehingga pedang Kirito tidak berarti untuk kedua tangan Hashirama. Kirito langsung melepas kedua pedangnya dan membungkukan badanya dengan sembari menambahkan _Chakra_ pada telapak kakinya lalu memberikan tendangan menyamping yang mengenai tulang rusuk kanan Hashirama.

 _ **Buagh! Wush! Boom!**_

Hashirama terpental lumayan jauh dan berhenti saat ia menabrak sebuah ukiran yang berada di ujung sehingga membuat ukiran tersebut hancur dan jatuh membuat atap memiliki lubang cukup besar. Melihat Hashirama masih lengan dengan segera Kirito mengambil kedua pedangnya yang jatuh dari genggaman Hashirama dan berniat kembali melesat untuk mendekati Hashirama tapi seketika Kirito langsung berhenti saat mendengar sesuatu.

 **[Mokuton Hijutsu : Jukai Kotan]**

 _ **Brak! Brak! Brak!**_

Tubuh Kirito langsung oleng karna merasakan sesuatu tumbuh di tempatnya berpijak saat ini dan benar saja sebuah batang pohon besar tumbuh dan membawa Kirito yang menjadikan batang pohon tersebut pijakan harus rela terbawa keatas dengan posisi tubuh berlutut untuk menyeimbangkan tubuhnya sedangkan di atasnya sudah menunggu batang pohon lainnya yang tidak kalah besar siap untuk menghantam tubuh Kirito.

'Tidak akan sempat untuk menghindar... Baiklah'

Kirito menatap batang pohon tersebut dengan tatapan serius lalu dirinya membuat kuda kuda dengan _Elucidator_ yang ia pegang secara terbalik sedangkan _Dark Rapulser_ ia acungkang kedepan, _Chakra_ berwarna biru muda bercampur dengan asap hitam langsung menyelimuti Kirito yang menekuk kedua lututnya untuk melompat sekuat tenaga.

 _ **Krak! Wush!**_

"HYAAAAA..."

 _ **Slash! Slash!**_

Kedua tebasan Kirito berhasil memotong Mokuton Hashirama sehingga dirinya bisa meloloskan diri untuk beberapa saat karna saat ini kedua mata Kirito melebar setelah melihat Hashirama yang muncul di hadapannya dengan sebuah pukulan tangan kanan yang siap menghantam pipinya.

 _ **Buagh! Wush! BOOM!**_

 **[Mokuton : Mokuryuu no Jutsu]**

Setelah membuat Kirito menukik dan berhenti saat menabrak hutan ciptaannya, Hashirama tidak berhenti sampai di situ karna dengan gerakan cepat Hashirama membentuk segel tangan dan menciptakan seekor naga kayu yang melesat dengan cepat ke tempat Kirito mendarat.

 **[Slashing Bandagnes]**

 _ **Zraatt! Zraatt! Zraatt!**_

 _ **Greb! Bom!**_

Tiba tiba dari dalam kumpulan debu yang mengahalangi Kirito langngsung muncul puluhan perban yang langsung melilit naga Mokuton ciptaan Hashirama dan dengan kekuatan di luar nalar perban tersebut melilit naga Hashirama dari kepala sampai ekor lalu meremasnya hingga hancur berkeping keping.

 _ **Bruk!**_

'Sialan... Dia sangat kuat bahkan setelah ia hanya bisa menggunakan setengah kekuatannya.' batin Kirito dengan posisi berlutut di pohomyang terdapat cekungan besar akibat tabrakan tubuhnya dengan pohon tersebut, dengan kedua pedang yang ia tancapkan di pohontersebut yang menjadi tumpuannya untuk kembali berdiri.

'Dia datang' batin Kirito dengan kuda kuda yang sudah siap setelah melihat Hashirama yang menukik tajam kearahnya dengan kaki kanan yang di arahkan pada dirnya sedangkan kaki kirinya menekuk.

 _ **Buagh! Brak!**_

Kirito berhasil menahan tendangan Hashirama dengan cara menyilangkan kedua pedangnya tapi meskipun begitu pijakan Kirito langsung menjadi cekungan saking kuatnya tekanan yang Hashirama berikan kepada Kirito, sekuat tenaga Kirito mendorong kedua pedangnya membuat Hashirama harus bersalto dan langsung melancarkan Taijutsu khas Senju membuat Kirito kewalahan meskipun ia masih bisa membalasnya sesekali.

 _ **Trang! Trang! Jleb!**_

'Sial pukulannya terlalu kuat' batin Kirito dengan kedua tangan yang terhempas ke atas dan kedua pedangnya yang terlempar lalu menancap cukup jauh dari tempat Kirito berdiri saat ini.

 _ **Tak! Tak! Buagh!**_

Dua pukulan telapak tangan yang Hashirama lancarkan berhasil di blok oleh Kirito meskipun pukulan telapak tangan yang ketiga berhasil mengenai perut Kirito hingga memaksa Kirito membungkuk dan memuntahkan darah dengan mata melebar.

Hashirama berputar lalu kembali menyerang Kirito dengan sebuah tendangan lurus kaki kanan yang mengenai dada Kirito hingga membuat Kirito melesat cukup jauh lalu berguling guling dan berhenti saat tubuhnya bertabrakan dengan Mokuton ciptaan Hashirama.

Debu berwarna coklat langsung menutupi daerah sekitar Kirito tapi perlahan ada sedikit keanehan terjadi pada debu yang menutupi Kirito, debu yang awalnya berwarna coklat perlahan berubah menjadi warna hitam dan setelah debu tersebut menghitam sepenuhnya sebuah energi kuat berwatna hitam langsung melesat keatas dan membuat debu di sekitar Kirito langsung menghilang.

Kirito menyilangkan kedua pedangnya ke atas yang menyebabkan energi kedua pedangnya tersebut melesat tinggi ke udara dan membuat udara di sekitar menjadi tercemar oleh energi hitam Kirito, dengan gerakan berat Kirito mengayukna kedua pedangnya yang tersilang.

"HYAAAAA..."

 _ **BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!**_

 _ **BOOM!**_

Energi yang di keluarkan oleh Kirito yang awalnya mengarah keatas langsung jatuh dengan Hashirama adalah target Kirito, semua yang menghalangi jalur laju serangan Kirito langsung hancur lebur. Hashirama yang memang sudan kehilangan kendalinya dengan cepat merapal beberapa segel tangan dengan kecepatan gila.

 **[Mokuton : Mokujoheki]**

 _ **BOOMMMM!**_

"Haah... Haah... Haah... Se-Semoga itu berhasil'

Kirito berdiri dengan dua pedang yang ia tancapkan sebagai tumpuan bagi dirinya karna sekarang kakinya sangat butuh istirahat sejenak meskipun ia tau jika itu tidak akan terkabulkan sebelum Orochimaru di pukul mundur, dengan nafas terengah engah dan pandangan mata yang sedikit mengabur Kirito tetap menatap ke depan tepat pada kumpulan asap yang masih melambung tinggi menutupi jarak pandangnya.

"Oh Kami-sama..." ucap Kirito dengan suara putus asa saat mepihat tepat di depannya terdapat sebuah kubah kayu berukuran lumayan besar yang telah hancur di beberapa bagian, di bagian bagian yang hancur tersebut Kirito bisa melihat seorang pria berambut panjang dengan tatapan mata kosong yang sedang berjongkok dengan kedua telapak tangan yang menyentuh permukaan.

" _ **Cough**_..."

 _ **Bruk!**_

Kirito memuntahkan darah segar lumayan banyak dari mulutnya, kedua kakinya sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk di gunakan berdiri dan pandangannya perlahan mulai mengabur tapi situasi saat ini memaksanya untuk mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya sampai melewati batas.

 _ **Boom!**_

Energi yang sebelumnya telah lenyap sepenuhnya dari Kirito kembali meledak saat Kirito memaksakan diri untuk tetap bertarung melawan Hashirama, dengan susah payah Kirito mencoba berdiri dan beberapa kali Kirito terbatuk di barengi dengan keluarnya bercak darah.

"Ini yang terakhir..." ucap Kirito yang telah berdiri sepenuhnya, kedua tangannya yang menggengam gagang pedangnya ia lepas, untuk sekarang kekuatan Kirito akan sangat terkuras habis sangat cepat jika menggunakan kedua pedangnya untuk bertarung melawan Hashirama karna ia juga harus terus mengalirkan _Chakra_ pada kedua pedangnya agar kecepatan tebasan dan kekuatan tebasan pedang tersebut bertambah "Sesekali memakai Taijutsu tidak masalah."

Mata Kirito kembali menajam dengan tubuh yang sudah membentuk kuda kuda bertarung, mata tajamnya melihat Hashirama yang mulai berdiri dan berjalan kearahnya lalu secara perlahan langkah Hashirama semakin cepat.

"Majulah Hashirama Senju."

 _ **Swush!**_

Dengan kecepatan gila seperti itu Kirito tidak perlu terkaget jika melihat Hashirama yang sudah berada tepat di depannya dengan pukulan telapak tangan lurus yang mengarah pada wajahnya, dengan santai Kirito memiringkan kepalanya untuk menghindari pukulan Hashirama dan langsung mencengkram pergelangan tangan Hashirama yang berada di sisi kanan kepalanya lalu melancarkan pukulan lurus yang berhasil di tahan oleh Hashirama.

"Sisanya aku serahkan pada anda, Yondaime-sama"

 _ **Sring!**_

Kilatan berwarna kuning muncul sekitar satu meter di atas kepala Hashirama yang masih dalam kuncian Kirito yang membuat Hashirama kesulitan bergerak sedangkan di atas, Minato sudah siap dengan bola spiral berwarana biru yang siap di hantamkan pada Hashirama.

 **[Rasengan]**

 _ **Duaarrr!**_

Ledakan besar langsung tercipta di tempat tersebut. Kumpulan debu langsung menyelubungi tubuh Kirito, Minato dan Hashirama yang menjadi target serangan Minato barusan.

 _ **Wush!**_

Kirito melompat mundur keluar dari kumpulan debu tersebut yang sekarang perlahan hilang tertiup angin, Kirito yang dalam posisi terduduk kelelahan bisa melihat tubuh Hashirama yang hancur di bagian bahu kanannya dan Minato yang berjongkok di samping tubuh Hashirama yang sudah tidak berdayan dengan sebuah kunai khusus menancap pada punggung Hashirama, Minato melakukan beberapa segel tangan lalu menyebutkan 'Fuin' yang menandakan Hashirama telah di segel.

 _ **Bruk!**_

Kirito melirik sekilas pada telapak tangan kanannya yang terdapat sebuah simbol yang sering di gunakan oleh Minato untuk menandai sesuatu saat melakukan Hirashin selain memakai kunai cabang tiga miliknya.

'Asuna aku tidak mati.'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[15 menit yang lalu]**

 **[Naruto vs Tobirama]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Tap!**_

'Tobirama Senju, pengguna _Suiton_ terbaik' pikir Naruto sembari terus menatap datar Tobirama yang menatap kosong kearahnya, di sekeliling Naruto tercipta puluhan senjata tajam yang berupa pedang berbagai ukuran, tombak dan belati.

Naruto mengeluarkan kedua katana miliknya dengan kuda kuda yang telah ia perkokoh di tambah dengan konsentrasi yang sangat tinggi, mata violet gelapnya memicing tajam saat melihat Tobirama merapalkan segel tangan.

 **[Suiton : Suiryuudan no Jutsu]**

Tiga ekor naga air langsung melesat dengan kecepatan di atas rata rata kearah Naruto yang langsung merespon serangan Tobirama dengan lengan kanannya yang ia rentangkan ke arah Tobirama di ikuti dengan puluhan senjatanya yang melesat dengan kecepatan yang hampir sama dengan kecepatan serangan Tobirama.

 _ **Crash! Crash! Crash!**_

Semua serangan Naruto langsung terpental setelah bersentuhan dengan naga air tapi tidak dengan tiga tombak yang di lapisi oleh energi berwarna biru, ketiga tombak tersebut melesat kearah Tobirama meskipun kecepatannya sedikit melambat.

 _ **Greb!**_

Tobirama dengan mudah menghindari dua tombak yang lain dan langsung menangkap satu tombak yang mengarah pada kepalanya.

 **Sring!**

Naruto muncul di hadapan Tobirama dengan kaki kanan yang ia luruskan kedepan untuk menekan ujung tumpul tombak miliknya, saat Naruto menekannya dengan sekuat tenaga Tobirama sudah tidak bisa menghindar dan harus rela kepalanya tertusuk oleh tombak.

 **[Suiton : Suishouha]**

 **Boom! Brak! Brak!**

Naruto harus rela tubuhnya terpental dan terseret menjauh dari Tobirama yang tiba tiba menggunakan Suiton nya untuk menciptakan pusaran air yang mementalkan tubuh Naruto, sekuat tenaga Naruto berusaha agar dirinya tetap terkendali agar tidak tenggelam dan kehabisan oksigen tapi sekuat apapun ia berusaha tetap saja ombak terus menggulung tubuhnya hingga ia kesulitan untuk mencari oksigen.

 **Blum! Blum! Blum!**

Kedua mata Naruto terpejam dan tubuh Naruto tiba tiba saja tidak bergerak, ia kembali membuka kedua matanya, kedua mata violet gelapnya terlihat sangat tenang ke atas selagi tubuhnya terus tenggelam lebih dalam. Saat dirinya merasa jika ombak di atas telah selesai, dengan segera Naruto berenang keatas dengan bantuan Chakra yang berada di telapak kakinya sehingga dirinya bisa cepat sampai di atas.

"Gwahh..."

Naruto langsung mengambil sebanyak mungkin oksigen yang paru parunya butuhkan setelah hampir dua menit menahan nafas karna jutsu Suiton milik Tobirama yang tidak membiarkan dirinya untuk mengambil sedikitpun oksigen. Kedua tangan Naruto yang masih memegang erat kedua katananya langsung di selimuti oleh aliran Chakra, dengan bantuan Chakra Naruto bisa menapakan kedua tangannya untuk membantunya naik dan berdiri di atas air dengan bantuan Chakra.

 **Syut! Syut! Syut!**

'Dasar mayat hidup merepotkan' batin Naruto dengan wajah kesal saat merasakan ada peluru air yang melesat dari arah belakangnya, peluru air pertama yang menuju Naruto tidak bisa di hindari karma jaraknya sudan terlalu dekat maka dari itu Naruto mencoba menebasnya menggunakan Masamune.

 **Crash! Crash! Crash!**

'Ck, sekuat apa Suiton miliknya...' batin Naruto lagi saat merasakan kedua pipinya yang tersayat oleh Suiton yang ia belah barusan, tau jika menebas serangan tersebut percuma karna jika terkena masih akan menyayat tubuhnya, Naruto memilih untuk berlari menjauh dan menghindari semua peluru yang di lancarkan oleh Tobirama.

 **Bom! Bom! Bom!**

Ledakan ledakan karna peluru tersebut berhasil di hindari oleh Naruto dan bertabrakan dengan air lagi membuat cipratan yang sedikit mengganggu pengelihatan Naruto sehingga ia memilih untuk berhenti dan memilih untuk menciptakan tiga belati untuk di adukan dengan peluru air Tobirama.

 **Crash! Krak! Crash!**

'Bahkan belatiku retak dan belah karna beradu dengan pelu- Apa lagi ini?' batin Naruto yang langsung waspada saat melihat delapan pusaran air berukuran sekitar satu meter yang mengelilinginya dari segala arah, pusaran air tersebut dengan cepat menjulang keatas dan membentuk delapan ekor naga air.

 **BOOM!**

Kedelapan naga tersebut langsung menukik secara bersamaan dengan satu target yang sama yaitu Naruto yang sudah bersiap dengan Barrier yang membentuk setengah lingkaran untuk melindungi dirinya.

Meskipun begitu, Naruto sadar jika kendalinya pada Barrier tersebut belum sempurna dan di ciptakan oleh dirinya dengan kekuatan yang tidak setabil jadi dia tidak kaget saat Barrier-nya bisa hancur dengan mudah tapi untungnya Naruto sudah menghilangkan Chakra di telapak kakinya hingga sekarang dirinya harus kembali tenggelam.

'Aku rasa percuma saja menjauh dari air karna dia bisa menciptakan air di manapun, aku hanya perlu menyegelnya dan selesai' batin Naruto dengan otak yang berputar cepat untuk mencari celah untuk menyerang Tobirama lalu menyegelnya atau setidaknya membuat Tobirama jauh dark air agar Suiton-nya tidak sekuat ini.

 **Syut!**

Naruto melempar Muramasa yang di lapisi energi berwarna merah gelap lalu melempar Masamune yang di lapisi energi berwarna ungu, kedua katana tersebut melesat dengan cepat membelah air dengan target adalah Tobirama yang berdiri di atas air dengan kedua tangan yang telilipan di bawah dadanya.

 **Greb! Crash! Trang!**

Saat Muramasa akan melewati sisi kiri kepala Tobirama, ia terlebih dahulu menangkap gagang pedang tersebut lalu menggunakannya untuk menangkis Masamune yang melesat membuntuti Muramasa.

 **Sring!**

Saat Muramasa terpental dan sedikit lagi menyentuh air, Naruto terlebih dahulu muncul dengan kedua tangan yang menggengam Muramasa dan kuda kuda siap untuk menyerang dengan kaki kanan di depan dan kaki di belakang dengan lutut yang sedikit di tekuk untuk menambah kekuatannya melesat.

 **Wush! Wush!**

 **Trang! Trang! Trang!**

'Kenjutsu-nya sangat hebat' batin Naruto yang terus mengayunkan Muramasa dengan cepat, begitu pula dengan Tobirama yang mengayunkan Masamune dengan kecepatan yang menyamai atau bahkan melebihi ayunan Naruto.

 **Trang!**

Naruto dan Tobirama saling mendorong saat kedua bilah tajam katana mereka beradu, Naruto menambah kekuatan dorongannya sehingga Tobirama sedikit bergeser lalu Naruto melangkah satu langakah ke belakang dengan segel satu tangan.

 **[Katon : Housenka no Jutsu]**

 **Syut! Syut! Syut!**

Tiga burung Phoenix melesat tanpa halangan mengarah pada Tobirama yang langsung meserpon dengan justu Suiton-nya.

 **[Suiton : Suijinhenki]**

 **Boom! Ceesss!**

Akibat beradunya dua jutsu yang berlawanan tersebut terciptalah ledakan dengan uap yang mengganggu pengelihatan Tobirama maupun Naruto tapi hal tersebut di manfaatkan oleh Naruto yang langsung menciptakan lima pedang di udara yang langsung meluncur membelah uap tersebut.

 **Trang! Trang! Trang!**

Pengalaman memang tidak berbohon, begitu juga dengan julukannya. Tobirama dengan sangat mudah menahan semua pedang Naruto yang terpental ke berbagai arah tapi Tobirama seketika langsung bersiaga saat Naruto muncul di depannya dengan Muramasa yang siap di tusukan pada dada Tobirama.

 **Trang! Cleb!**

Tapi Tobirama berhasil menggeser tubuhnya lalu menusuk leher Naruto.

 **Borft!**

 **Buagh!**

Tiba tiba tubuh Naruto yang tertusuk meledak menjadi kumpulan asap putih dan di belakang Tobirama sudah muncul kembali Naruto yang berputar lalu menendang kepala sisi kiri Tobirama yang langsung terpental kearah Bunshin Naruto yang sudah menunggu dengan sebuah uppercut yang tepat mengenai dagu Tobirama.

 **Buagh!**

Tubuh Tobirama terpental keatas di ikuti sebilah belati yang tiba tiba berubah menjadi Naruto. Sekuat tenaga Bunshin Naruto tersebut memukul pipi kanan Tobirama yang langsung membuat tubuh Tobirama berputar cepat, tidak membuang waktu Bunshin Naruto langsung melancarkan tendangan lurus kedua kakinya membuat Tobirama menukik tajam.

"Kemarilah, Senju"

 **[Katon : Housenka no Jutsu]**

 **[Suiton : Suishouha]**

 **BOOM!**

Kedua mata violet gelap Naruto terbelalak lebar, ia sangat terkejut sekaligus kagum pada Tobirama yang menciptakan pusaran air tinggi seperti sebuah tornado yang melindungi Tobirama dari serangan Naruto, yang membuat Naruto kagum adalah Tobirama yang menciptakan jutsu dalam posisi tubuh yang tidak ideal.

'Ck, kupikir sudah akan berakhir saat ini' batin Naruto yang langsung membuat segel tangan dengan cepat lalu menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin 'Ini jutsu terakhirku.'

 **[Katon : Goryuuka no Jutsu]**

Dua ekor naga api langsung melesat menembus asap yang menjadi penghalang pandangan Naruto dan Tobirama akibat bekas beradunya Suiton Tobirama melawan Katon milik Naruto.

 **Boom!**

"Kena? Mustahil... Tapi ini kesempatan."

 **Syut! Sring!**

Naruto menciptakan satu belati di atas kepalanya dan langsung meluncur kearah Tobirama yang mengapung di air dengan tubuh yang masih berregenerasi seperti potongan kertas. Saat Naruto muncul di depan Tobirama yang masih belum bergerak, Naruto tanpa menunggu lama langsung menancapkan Muramasa dan Masamune -Yang sebelumnya di ambil oleh Tobirama- pada dada berlapis armor biru Tobirama.

"Untuk sekarang aku menang, Senju" ucap Naruto dengan nafas yang sudah terengah engah, Naruto merasa jika kakinya lemas dan butuh di istirahaatkan untuk beberapa saat.

Dengan cepat kanji kanji rumit menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Tobirama, perlahan mata Tobirama terlihat seperti bercahaya lagi seperti layaknya manusia yang hidup normal. Kepala bersurai putih Tobirama bergerak, dengan mata merahnya Tobirama melihat sosok Naruto.

"Bagaimana dengan Hashirama?"

"Asal kau tau saja, mayat seperti kalian tidak bisa mengalahkan Kirito..." ucap Naruto terkekeh pelan, pertarungannya melawan Tobirama berputar cepat di otak pintarnya. Mengingat semua serangan Tobirama yang merepotkan dirinya meskipun Tobirama hanya memiliki sekitar setengah kekuatan aslinya saja tapi tetap merepotkan bagi Shibobi seperti Naruto "Tapi kau merepotkan sekali."

Tobirama tidak memberi respon apapun atas ucapan Naruto barusan, ia lebih tertarik melihat deretan kanji yang perlahan mengekang dirinya 'Funjutsu apa ini? Terasa gelap tapi hangat dan hampa.' batin Tobirama yang perlahan tubuhnya bercahaya.

'Dia bukan bocah sembarangan'

Akhirnya arwah Tobirama menghilang dan tubuh **ET** Tobirama pun hancur seperti sobekan kertas yang langsung tergelam ke dalam air bersama dengan manusia yang di jadikan tumbal untuk membangkitkan Tobirama.

 **Tap!**

"Naruto..."

Suara panggilan tersebut langsung membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang yang memanggilnya barusan, ia bisa melihat Kirito dengan jubah yang sudah sobek dan bolong di sana sini sedang berlari di atas air mendekat kepadanya.

"Kau berhasil" ucap Naruto.

"Um, bagaimana dengan Yondaime-sama?"

"Entahlah" balas Naruto dengan ketus sembari mencoba berdiri dan menyarungkan kembali kedua katana ke pinggangnya yang terdapat dua buah sarung pedang -Kiri Masamune kanan Muramasa- "Bukannya Yondaime membantumu untuk menyegel Hashirama?"

"Hanya Bunshin-nya yang datang lalu menyegel Sodaime-sama, seper-"

"Kekkai-nya menghilang"

Kirito langsung melihat kearah Kekkai yang baru ia sadari jika sudah menghilang, ANBU yang melihat hal tersebut langsung melesat kearah tempat pertarungan Minato melawan Orochimaru, dua orang menghampiri mereka.

"Anko-sensei, Iruka-sensei..." ucap Kirito tapi matanya melirik ke arah belakang Anko, Anko yang menyadari hal tersebut langsung mendekati kearah Kirito dan langsung dengan segera memeriksa mata Kirito "A-Anko-sensei ada apa?"

"Kenapa dengan matamu?"

"Hanya sedikit buram..." ucap Kirito dengan senyum tipis yang membuat Anko menghela nafas karna itu pertanda jika tidak terjadi apapun pada mata Kirito "Kemana Asuna dan Erza?"

"Mereka baru saja membatu Menma untuk mengalahkan Gaara yang mengamuk dan berubah menjadi Ichibi, mereka berhasil mengalahkan Gaara tapi Menma terluka parah karna dia berada di garis depan." ucap Anko yang di balas anggukan oleh Kirito maupun Naruto yang juga sama sama telah mengerti.

"Cepat bawa Hokage-sama ke rumah sakit"

Anko, Kirito dan Naruto mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada Kakashi yang menggendong seorang pria berambut pirang dengan jubah berwarna putih yang terdapat gambar jilatan api di bagian bawahnya, itu adalah Minato yang tidak sadarkan diri dengan luka tusuk di dadanya.

"Apa Hokage-sama kalah?"

Naruto hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya dan Anko juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti Naruto "Sudahlah, Hokage-sama akan di bawa oleh Kakashi, sekarang sebaiknya kalian beristirahat." ucap Anko.

"Bagaimana dengan para monster yang di kirim Orochimaru?" tanya Naruto.

"Para ANBU sudah menangani hal tersebut dan untung mereka bisa membunuh mereka, meskipun masih ada beberapa." ucap Anko lalu dirinya menatap Naruto yang sedang memegangi bahu kanannya sembari sesekali menggerakannya.

'Sebaiknya jangan sekarang.'

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Rumah Sakit Konoha]**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi?"

Naruto bertanya dengan nada dingin pada Anko yang duduk di sofa hitam di sebrang ranjang pasien yang ia tempati, wajah Naruto yang biasanya terlihat datar sekarang menampilkan ekspresi marah dengan mata violetnya yang memicing tajam menatap Anko yang juga memberikan tatapan tajam pada Naruto.

"Hayate gugur..." ucap Anko, tidak lama berselang setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut wajah Anko yang awalnya serius berubah menjadi lunak dan menampilkan ekspresi sedih "Aku tau ini berat untukmu mengingat Hayate adalah orang yang mengurusmu sejak kecil dan kalian selalu bersama."

"Kapan pemakamannya?"

"Rencananya sore ini..." ucap Anko yang langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela, awan hitam berkumpul di atas menutupi langit yang semulanya cerah menjadi mendung seperti merasakan apa yang di rasakan oleh warga Konoha saat ini "Bersiaplah, aku dan yang lain akan menunggumu di depan."

Hening, tidak ada jawaban apapun yang di utarakan oleh Naruto yang sedang terpuruk saat ini. Anko yang mengerti keadaan Naruto langsung berdiri dari duduknya lalu berjalan kearah pintu ke luar.

 **Clek!**

"Aku akan menyusul."

Anko hanya mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Naruto, ia juga pernah merasakan apa yang di rasakan oleh Naruto saat ini. Sungguh berat harus menerima seorang yanh kita sayangi harus pergi meninggalkan kita untuk selamanya apa lagi di saat keadaan hanya orang tersebutlah yang mengerti perasaan kita.

"Aku duluan, Naru"

"Hn."

 **Blam!**

Setelah pintu tertutup, perlahan tetesan air mata mulai jatuh membasahi selimut putih yang Naruto gunakan untuk menyelimuti kaki hingga pinggangnya. Tangannya terkepal sangat erat meremas selimut yang ia kenakan, samar terdengar isak tangis dari Naruto.

"Apa lagi ini, Kami-sama?"

 _'Resiko seorang Shinobi adalah kematian, jika kau ingin menjadi Shinobi maka kau harus rela jika Shinigami akan terus membuntutimu'_

Ucapan Hayate saat dirinya masih kecil terlintas di benak Naruto, ucapan yang ka dengar saat ia memutuskan akan menjadi seorang Shinobi hebat agar orang tua-nya menyayangi dirinya dan segala usaha ia lakukan hingga ia benar benar sadar jika keluarganya tidak akan pernah melihat dirinya.

Jadi ia putuskan untuk menjadi Shinobi hebat karna ingin melindungi Hayate yang selama ini selalu berada di sampingnya, selalu menghiburnya saat keadaan sedih dan selalu mendukung Naruto apapun yang Naruto lakukan. Memori kebersamaan mereka berdua terlintas dengan cepat di kepala Naruto hingga membuat Naruto tidak bisa menahan lagi air mata untuk terjatuh dan suara tangisan yang semakin lama semakin mengeras.

Sedangkan di balik pintu tanpa Naruto sadari ada seorang wanita paruh baya berambut merah darah panjang sedang mengintip Naruto yang sedang menangis, air mata juga tidak luput untuk membasahi pipi wanita tersebut.

Namikaze Kushina, ibu kandung Naruto sebisa mungkin menahan suada tangisannya dengan cara membekap kedua mulutnya. Hatinya sangat tersiksa melihat anak tertuanya menangis karna di tinggalkan selamanya oleh seseorang hang menjaga Naruto sejak kecil.

'Naru... Seharusnya Kaa-chan ada di sana' batin Kushina dengan wajah sedih bercampur dengan menyesal karna dirinya tidak bisa berada di samping Naruto saat keadaan anaknya itu sedang terpuruk karna kematian Gekko Hayate 'Naru... Berhentilah menangjs.'

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Malam Hari]**

 **[Pemakaman]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tap!**

Naruto, tokoh utama dari cerita ini menapakan kaki berbalut sepatu Shinobi berwarna hitamnya di tanah tepat di samping sebuah pohon besar di dekat pemakaman para Ninja Konoha yang telah gugur. Kepanya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari makam Hayate.

Merasa tidak menemukannya di situ, Naruto memutuskan untuk berjalan masuk lebih dalam, dirinya melewati banyak sekali makam dengan wajah datar tanpa merasa dingin oleh hujan yang membasahi pakaian berupa jaket hitam, kaos putih dan celana hitam panjang yang ia kenakan.

Mata violetnya melihat kearah batu besar yang lancip ke atas, di situ adalah makam para Hokage terdahulu yang telah gugur Sodaime Hokage, Hashirama Senju lalu sang adik Nidaime Hokage aka Tobirama Senju dan murid mereka berdua Sandaime Hokage aka Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Tapi Naruto tidak tertarik dengan itu, ia kembali berniat melanhkahkan kakinya untuk mencari makam Hayate tapi langkahnya berhenti saat ia mendengar sesuatu.

Itu bukan suara tetesan hujan, itu suara tangisan.

Matanya melihat seorang wanita berambut ungu yang mengenakan seragam ANBU lengkap dengan tanto dan topeng yang tidak wanita tersebut kenakan, tempat tersebut tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat berdiri Naruto saat ini. Naruto mengenal wanita tersebut, Yugao Uzuki adalah nama gadis tersebut yang merupakan kekasih dark Gekko Hayate.

Naruto berniat meneruskan langkahnya untuk mendekati Yugao yang tidak salah pasti menangis di hadapan makam Hayate tapi lagi lagi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sosok Jounin bermasker hitam mendekat kearah Yugao dengan membawa payung.

 **Sring!**

Naruto menghilang dengan cepat dan muncul di balik batu monumen menggunakan **[Swap Strike]** tanpa harus bermodal belati atau apapun karna jarak dirinya dan monumen tidak lebih dari 2 meter, matanya tidak lepas terus menatap kearah Kakashi yang sudah semakin dekat dengan Yugao lalu memayungi Yugao.

"Senpai?"

"Kau akan sakit jika terus terkena air hujan."

Terdengar samar namun pendengaran tajam Naruto masih bisa menangkap apa yang di ucapkan oleh Kakashi maupun Yugao, tatapan mata violet gelap Naruto semakin menajam saat ia melihat Kakashi yang semakin memangkas jarak antara Kakashi dan Yugao lalu memeluk Yugao dengan tangan kanan yang masih terus memegang payung.

"Aku tau ini berat untukmu, begitu juga dengan yang mengenal Hayate..." ucap Kakashi dengan nada sangat lembut sembari mengusap pelan punggung Yugao menggunakan tangan kirinya yang bebas "Jadi jangan terlalu bersedih."

Naruto yang mendengar dan melihat gelagat Kakashi masih terus berpikiran baik tengang Kakashi, pria bermarga Hatake tersebut masih Naruto anggap hanya berusaha menenangkan Yugao yang sedang terpuruk akibat kematian Hayate.

"Aku hanya merasa bersalah pada Hayate..." ucap Yugao sembari mendorong pelan dada Kakashi agar Kakashi sedikit menjauh darinya dan melepaskan pelukan Kakashi pada dirinya "Aku tau Hayate sangat tulus mencintaiku tapi..."

Wajah Naruto mulai menjadi serius saat mendengar perkataan Yugao, perasaan yang entah di namakan apa langsung hinggap di hati Naruto.

"Aku malah menghianati Hayate."

Kedua mata Naruto melebar saat mendengar lanjutan ucapan Yugao, tangannya bergetar dan hatinya benar benar sangat hancur. Sebagai orang yang sangat menyayangi Hayate, Naruto sangat terpukul mendengar jika Hayate di khianati oleh Yugao yang sangat di cintai oleh Hayate bahkan baru terungkap saat Hayate telah tiada.

"Aki juga mencintaimu dengan tulus."

Dan Kakashi adalah musuh yang bekedok sebagai teman Hayate untuk merebut Yugao dari Hayate. Kemarahan Naruto sudan tidak bisa di tahan lagi saat setelah mendengar percakapan mereka apa lagi melihat senyum singkat Yugao yang seperti menari di atas luka Hayate dan juga dirinya.

Hujan semakin deras sehingga Naruto tidak bisa mendengar percakapan mereka dan dirinya juga sudah di butakan dan di tulikan oleh amarah yang siap meledak kapan saja.

Dengan gerakan secepat kilat Naruto telah menghilang dan muncul tepat di belakang Yugao, bahkan jarak mereka hanya di terpisah satu jenhkal. Yugao yang merasakan kehadiran seseorang langsung menengok tapi langsung berhenti saat empat pedang menembus tubuhnya dari belakang.

 **Cleb! Cleb! Cleb!**

 **Bruk!**

Yugao langsung terjatuh ke tanah lembap dengan mata terbelalak lebar, sedangkan ke empat pedang tersebut langsing terurai menjadi serpihan berwarna emas dan hilang seperti tertiup angin. Semua luka di tubuj Yugao langsung mengucurkan darah yang sangat banyak setelah pedang pedang itu hilang.

"Yu-YUGAO..."

Kakashi langsung berteriak dan berlutut dengan kedua tangan yang langsung menyentuh wajah Yugao. Sedangkan Naruto yang tidak peduli langsung mengangkat tangan kananya ke atas dan tercipta Long Sword yang langsung ia ayunkan, berniat untuk menebas kepala Kakashi.

 **Trang!**

Berkat inatingnya Kakashi berhasil menahan tebasan vertikal Naruto dengan menggunakan sebuah kunai di tangan kiri, Kakashi menatap siapa pelaku barusan dan matanya langsung terbebelak lebar saat melihat Naruto yang berdiri dengan sebuah pedang yang sebelumnya akan memotong lehernya tapi ada yang membuatnya lebih kaget lagi adalah...

"Sha-Sharingan."

Mata merah darah khas Uchiha menyala terang di kedua mata Naruto dengan tiga titik tamoe yang menatap Kakashi seolah memberitahu Kakashi bagaimana dominasi yang di buat oleh mata tersebut dan bagaimana dua biji bola mata bisa memberikan tekanan yang amat sangat.

"Matilah"

 **Crash!**

Kakashi langsung melompat menjaut dari jangkauan Naruto yang mengayunkan pedang secara diagonal dari bawah menggunakan tangan kirinya yang bebas tapi gerakan Kakashi kurang cepat sehingga membuat dadanya yang terbalut rompi hijau Jounin Konoha terdapat sobekan yang mengucurkan darah segar.

"NARUTO CUKUP INI BERLE-"

 **Crash!**

"YUGAOOO!"

Kakashi langsung berteriak histeris saat melihat Naruto yang memengal kepala Yugao yang sebanarnya masih bernafas setelah tertusuk lima pedang sekaligus tapi sekarang Yugao sudah di pastikan tidak bernafas karna kepalanya yang sudah terpisah dari tubuhnya.

 **[Katon : Housenka no Jutsu]**

 **[Mokuton : Mokujoheki]**

 **Boom!**

"Kakashi apa yang terjadi? Siapa lawanmu?"

"Putra pertama Yondakme Hokage, Namikaze Naruto."

Seorang dengan memakai seragam ANBU tapi tidak dengan topeng langsung muncul di hadapan Kakashi untuk menahan serangan Naruto.

"Putra Hokage?" tanya orang tersebut yang langsung menyudahi jutsu pertahanannya dan melihat kearah depan, dirinya tidak menemukan apapun kecuali mayat Yugao. ANBU bernama Yamato tersebut berniat menghampiri Yugao sebelum Kakashi mengucapkan seauatu.

"Yamato jangan."

 **Jleb! Jleb! Jleb!**

Puluhan senjata tajam langsing mencuat naik dark dalam tanah pijakannya bahkan sampai merusak makam yang ada di sekitarnya kecuali makam Hayate. Beruntungnya Yamato bisa melompat terlebih dahulu sebelum pedang pedang itu menusuknya.

Yamato yang masih berada di udara tidak menyadari Naruto yang telah muncul di belakangnya dengan sebuah dua belati hitam yang ia pegang di kedua tangannya.

 **Crash! Crash!**

 **Boft!**

Setelah terkena ayunan dua belati Naruto, sosok Yamato langsung berubah menjadi sepotong kayu "Jangan meremehkan ANBU, bocah." ucap Yamato yang ternyata telah berdiri di depan Kakashi dengan posisi berjongkok dan kedua tangan yang menyentuh tanah basah di bawahnya.

 **Brak! Brak! Brak!**

Akar akar berukuran lumayan besar muncul dari dalam tanah dan dengan cepat mengarah pada Naruto yang beberapa kali mencoba menebas akar akar tersebut tapi percuma saja karna akar tersebut akan terus tumbuh, akhirnya kedua tangan Naruto terlilit oleh akar tersebut dan berlanjut pada kedua kaki Naruto yang juga di lilit sehingga posisi Naruto sekarang tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali karna hanya kepalanya yang bebas.

"Dengan ini selesai sudah" ucap Yamato yang dengan yakin berjalan mendekati Naruto, sedangkan Kakashi sudah berdiri dengan wajah menahan sakit. Ia di sakiti luar dan dalam oleh seorang bocah berusia 13 tahun, hatinya sangat hancur saat melihat mayat Yugao yang hampir terpotong potong dan tubuhnya juga sakit karna serangan Naruto.

Sambil menahan sakit di tubuhnya Kakashi menurunkan sedikit maskernya hingga menampakkan mata kiri yang merupakan Sharingan pemberian dari temannya yang gugur di medan perang saat perang dunia Shinobi 3.

Mata Kakashi melebar saat mata Sharingan-nya bisa dengan jelas melihat sebuah aura merah kehitaman yang keluar dari tubuh Naruto dan perlahan aura tersebut membesar.

"YAMATO AWAS."

 **BOOM!**

Energi tersebut meledak sehingga menghempaskan dan menghancurkan segala yang berada di jangkauan Naruto, begitu pula dengan jutsu Mokuton yang Yamato gunakan untuk mengekang pergerakan Naruto. Sedangkan Yamato yang berada paling dekat dengan Naruto juga ikut terpental oleh daya kejut yang di berikan ledakan tersebut.

 **Sreek!**

Yamato langsung bisa mengimbangkan kembali tubuhnya tapi saat ia melihat ke tempat Naruto barusan berada, di sana hanya menyisakan kawah berukuran 5 meter dengan kedalaman hampir 2 meter tanpa ada Naruto di situ.

"Dia lari..."

 **[Kuchiyose no Jutsu]**

 **Boft!**

"Kita kejar dia."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[TBC]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ Next Chapter 19 : Mengakhiri untuk membuat awal]**

 **.**

Akhirnya bisa up juga nih fic, setelah beberapa kali baca lagi dari chap ke chap dan akhirnya bisa sedikit ngasih fell yang dulu ilang entah ke jamban :v...

Mohon maafkan kemalasan saya :v

.

.

.

Sankyuu


	20. Mengakhiri untuk membuat awal

**The Legacy**

 **Author : Akira elgan**

 **Declaimed : Anime yang bersangkutan bukan punya saya!**

 **Pair : NarutoxErza, KiritoxAsuna**

 **Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Family, Fantasy and Romance (Maybe)**

 **Warning : OOC, OC, AliveMinaKushi, SharinganNaru, Typo dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **[Chapter 20]**

 **[Mengakhiri untuk membuat awal]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sebaiknya kita berpencar" ucap Kakashi sembari terus melompat dari dahan pohon ke dahan pohon yang lain "Pakun apa kau tidak bisa memastikan mana baunya?"

"Ini hujan Kakashi, baunya sudah tersamar..." ucap seekor anjing kecil berwarna coklat yang memakai ikat kepala Konoha "Ada tiga bau yang aku perkirakan milik Naruto."

 **Boft! Boft!**

Di samping kiri Pakun langsung tercipta ledakan kecil, dari dalam kumpulan asap putih tersebut muncul dua ekor anjing pelacak Kakashi "Kita berpencar di sini." ucap Kakashi yang langsung di balas anggukan oleh dua orang di belakangnya.

 **Wush! Wush!**

Kedua orang tersebut langsung melompat ke arah berlawanan. Mata berbeda warna milik Kakashi terus melirik ke segala arah untuk mencari Naruto "Bukankah ini jalan menuju lembah akhir?"

"Kemungkinan dia di sana..." ucap Pakun "Kakashi kenapa kau tega melakukan itu pada temanmu?" tanya Pakun dengan suara pelan namun tetap masih bisa di dengar oleh Kakashi.

"Narut-"

"Hayate. Aku membicarakan ahli Kenjutsu itu" ucap Pakun dengan penekanan di nama Hayate. Pakun berhenti di dahan pohon terakhir "Itu orang yang kau cari."

Kakashi bisa melihat Naruto yang berada di ujung tebing, menghadap kearah dua patung legenda para Shinobi. Uchiha Madara dan Hashirama Senju "Terimakasih, kau boleh pergi."

"Ini tugasku yang terakhir, aku akan memutuskan kontrak kita secara paksa" ucap Pakun lalu berbalik dan menatap Kakashi dengan tatapan mata yang menggambarkan kebencian pada pria bermarga Hatake tersebut "Kau tidak lebih dari setumpuk sampah, Kakashi."

Kedua mata berbeda warna milik Kakashi melotot kaget, ia tidak menyangka jika Pakun akan berbicara seperti itu "A-Apa mak-"

"Sebenarnya bau Naruto hanya ada satu, yaitu menuju ke sini..." ucap Pakun, di kedua matanya tergambar jelas raut wajah kecewa pada Kakashi "Aku sengaja memisahkan kalian, aku berharap bocah itu bisa membunuhmu, Hatake."

 **Boft!**

Setelah mengucapkan harapannya, Pakun langsung menghilang menjadi kumpulan asap putih kecil.

"Kemana temanmu?"

Sebuah suara langsung menusuk kedua telinga Kakashi, ia menoleh ke kedepan setelah sebelumnya ia terus menatap tempat Pakun hilang. Di depannya, sekitar 10 meter di depannya Naruto berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang sudah menggenggam Masamune dan Muramasa yang di lapisi aura tidak mengenakan bagi Kakashi.

"Aku tidak memerlukan mereka untuk mengalahkan mu, Naruto" ucap Kakashi dengan nada tajam tapi hanya di anggap lelucon oleh Naruto yang tengah tertawa sinis membuat Kakashi mendecih kesal.

"Bukankah terbalik? Bukan kau yang tidak membutuhkan mereka, tapi mereka yang tidak membutuhkan mu, Hatake" ucap Naruto dengan dingin lalu kembali tertawa dengan suara tawa yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Kau masih bisa tertawa setelah membunuh Yugao"

"Dan kau masih bisa menyebut dirimu Shinobi setelah mengkhianati temanmu?"

Skak. Ucapan Kakashi langsung di balas oleh ucapan ringan oleh Naruto tapi terasa sangat berat dan menusuk bagi Kakashi yang menjadi korban dari ucapan tersebut.

'Shinobi yang melanggar peraturan memang sampah tapi Shinobi yang mengkhianati temannya lebih buruk dari sampah'

Terngiang kembali ucapan teman satu timnya dulu saat mereka akan menyelamatkan Rin yang di culik dan di jadikan sandra oleh musuh mereka. Uchiha Obito, seorang Uchiha yang sangat berbeda dari yang lain dan dia pula yang memberikan satu mata Sharingan-nya pada Kakashi.

"Sakumo pasti sangat bangga karna memiliki anak yang meneruskan jalannya sebagai seorang pengkhianat, bukan begitu?"

"TUTUP MULUTMU BERENGSEK"

 **Zwush!**

Dengan keadaan marah Kakashi langsung melesat kearah Naruto. Si pelaku yang membuat Kakashi marah hanya tersenyum tipis melihat usahanya untuk memancing amarah pria bermarga Hatake itu berhasil.

Kakashi berhasil mencapai tempat Naruto dengan sangat cepat dan langsung mengarahkan satu kunai untuk menusuk jantung Naruto.

 **Trang! Buagh!**

Naruto berhasil menggeser serangan Kakashi sehingga Kakashi hanya melewati samping kiri Naruto. Naruto langsung berbalik dan menendang lurus punggung Kakashi sehingga membuat Kakashi jatuh dari atas tebing.

 **[Suiton : Suiryuudan no Jutsu]**

Seekor naga air melesat dari bawah lalu berhenti di atas dan langsung menukik untuk menyerang Naruto yang hanya merentangkan tangan kanannya yang masih menggenggam katanya sedikit ke atas.

 **Boom!**

Naga air tersebut langsung hancur setelah menabrak dinding transparan yang Naruto ciptakan untuk menahannya, setelah di rasa aman Naruto langsung menghilangkan dindingnya lalu berjalan lebih dekat ke ujung tebing.

"Chidori, kah?"

Seringai terlihat menghiasi wajah tampan Naruto yang melihat Kakashi dari atas, tepat di bawah Kakshi sudah menyiapkan jutsu andalannya yang ia wariskan kepada Uchiha Sasuke yang merupakan muridnya.

 **Zwush!**

Naruto langsung terjun ke bawah dengan posisi terbalik, Kakashi lalu mengikuti dengan melompat tinggi. Tangan kirinya yang terselimuti oleh Chidori ia rentangkan ke depan

 **Crash!**

 **Tap!**

 **Byuurr!**

Naruto dan Kakashi hanya saling melewati. Naruto yang berhasil mendarat di atas air dengan posisi berlutut dan Kakashi yang jatuh dari atas tenggelam.

" **Cough...** "

Naruto memuntahkan dara segar yang membuat air di sekitarnya menjadi merah lalu kembali menjadi normal lagi, di perut sebelah kirinya terdapat luka sayatan lumayan dalam. Guru dan murid berhasil melukai Naruto dengan jutsu yang sama.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang kurang dari Naruto saat ini, Masamune tidak ada di genggaman nya.

Kakashi berusaha sekuat tenaga yang ia punya untuk berenang ke permukaan air, yang membuatnya sangat kesulitan adalah Masamune yang menancap di perutnya hingga menembus ke punggungnya.

Setelah sampai di permukaan, Kakashi langsung menyeimbangkan tubuhnya agar bisa berdiri dengan posisi yang baik meskipun keadaan tubuhnya sudah di bilang sangat kacau. Ia di buat babak belur oleh seorang Gennin yang merupakan anak dari gurunya.

 **Crash!**

"Hah... Hah... Hah..."

Setelah mencabut katana milik Naruto dari perutnya Kakashi langsung kembali berlutut dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Air membuat rambutnya yang semula melawan gravitasi menjadi lepek dan menutupi wajahnya.

 **Greb!**

Dengan sekuat tenaga Kakashi berdiri dan mengacungkan Masamune ke arah Naruto, ia langsung memasang kuda-kuda pertanda ia sudah siap untuk melawan Naruto lagi.

"Peniru, pengkhianat dan sekarang apa lagi... Pencuri?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah yang cukup membuat Kakashi kesal di tambah lagi oleh luka di perut samping Naruto yang sudah mulai menutup berkat regenerasi yang sangat cepat.

"Kemampuan seperti ini sangat di perlukan"

"Termasuk merebut kekasih orang?"

Mata Sharingan Kakashi berputar cepat dan membentuk pola Shuriken yang saling menyatu di ujungnya, tidak ingin membalas ucapan Naruto lagi Kakashi memilik untuk memangkas jaraknya dengan Naruto dengan cara berlari.

"Kau yakin bisa menggunakannya?"

 **Trang!**

"Hoo... Cukup baik untuk peniru sepertimu"

"Diam kau"

 **Trang! Trang! Trang!**

Kakashi terus menyerang Naruto dengan membabi buta sehingga serangannya mampu di atasi oleh Naruto dengan sangat mudah, bahkan Naruto terlihat tidak bergerak dari tempat pijakan nya sedari tadi, ia hanya menggerakkan tangan kanannya yang memegang katana untuk menahan serangan Kakashi.

 **[Katon : Gokakkyou no Jutsu]**

 **[Katon : Saryuu Huashi]**

 **BOMM!**

 **Syuut!**

'Kertas peledak'

 **Boom!**

Kakashi menapakkan kakinya di air dengan posisi kuda-kuda yang masih di pertahankan, ia tidak yakin jika Naruto bisa kalah hanya oleh kunai yang di tempel oleh kertas peledak itu.

Dan benar.

Setelah asap di sekitar Naruto hilang sekarang terlihat Naruto yang berada di dalam sebuah kubah berbentuk setengah lingkaran yang melindunginya dari ledakan barusan. Sudah selesai Naruto langsung menghilangkan jutsu pertahanan miliknya.

"Sudah berakhir Kakashi"

"Apa mak-"

 **Ctak!**

 **Deg!**

"ARRRRGGGHHHH"

Kakashi tiba tiba berlutut dengan tubuh yang terasa sangat panas dan sumber panas dan sakit itu berasal dari kedua tangannya yang di penuhi oleh kanji kanji rumit yang menyala terang. Setelah beberapa detik sakit tersebut sedikit mereda dan tubuh Kakashi langsung ambruk dengan kesadaran yang sudah hilang.

 **Tap!**

Naruto merentangkan tangan kirinya dan dengan cepat Muramasa sudah kembali di genggaman Naruto "Minta maaflah pada Hayate di alam sana, Hatake" ucap Naruto yang sudah siap mengayunkan Muramasa yang di lapisi oleh aura berwarna merah gelap.

"Cukup Naruto"

Naruto menghentikan ayunan katananya lalu melirik ke depan. Tepat di depannya berjalan seorang pria berambut putih panjang yang di ikat longgar, wajahnya menampakkan raut wajah yang sangat serius dan mengancam bagi siapa pun yang melihatnya.

'Jiraiya si Gamma Sannin, kenapa dia ada di sini'

"Kau hanya akan menambah masalah jika membunuh Kakashi dan pastinya kau tau hukuman mu akan sangat berat jika kau membunuhnya" ucap Jiraiya yang sudah berhenti 5 meter di depan Naruto, sedangkan Naruto sengaja mengambil langkah mundur untuk menjauhi Kakashi yang tidak sadarkan diri.

Naruto tidak bodoh untuk membunuh Kakashi di hadapan Jiraiya yang mungkin saja bisa dengan mudah mengalahkannya, jadi ia memilih untuk mundur tapi tidak berarti dia memilih untuk menyerah pada Jiraiya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi hingga kau melakukan ini?" tanya Jiraiya dengan wajah yang sudah tidak terlihat terlalu serius bahkan ia menurunkan KI yang sebelumnya ia keluarkan untuk menakuti Naruto "Kau bukan orang bodoh yang akan melakukan ini tanpa alasan, bukan?"

Naruto hanya diam namun sedetik kemudian ia langsung tertawa dengan mata yang tertutup "Aku hanya ingin membangkitkan kekuatanku saja" ucap Naruto dengan dingin sembari membuka kedua matanya dan terlihat sepasang mata Sharingan yang memiliki dua tamoe.

"Dari mana kau dapatkan Sharingan itu, Naruto?" tanya Jiraiya dengan wajah kagetnya 'Dia tidak memiliki darah Uchiha dan jika Naruto melakukan transplatasi mata maka Minato akan mengetahuinya.'

"Aku dapat lotre... Mungkin" ucap Naruto dengan nada bercanda lalu tertawa terbahak bahak sembari memegang perutnya "Hahahaha... Aku hanya bercanda jadi jangan di bawa serius."

"Kembalilah ke Konoha, aku akan meminta Minato untuk mengampuni mu atau setidaknya meminta hukuman yang lebih ringan" ucap Jiraiya yang kembali mengundang tawa keras Naruto.

"Ayolah jangan bercanda seperti itu... Oh ya" ucap Naruto lalu menunjuk Kakashi menggunakan ujung pedangnya "Dia akan mati jika tidak segera medapatkan penanganan medis."

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Secara tiba tiba dua orang yang merupakan Shinobi kuat dari Konoha muncul di belakang Jiraiya. Mereka adalah Mitarashi Anko dan Yamato. Yamato yang melihat Kakashi terapung di air langsung berlari mendekati Kakashi, ia langsung membopong Kakashi yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Yamato, Anko sebaiknya kalian kembali ke Konoha dan bawa Kakashi ke rumah sakit..." ucap Jiraiya dengan nada serius "Yang di sini biar aku yang menanganinya."

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

"Siapa mereka?"

"Gadis berambut coklat itu bernama Asuna Yuuki, berambut hitam itu Kirigaya Kazuto mereka berdua murid Anko, itu yang berambut merah itu dia Erza."

"Dia seorang Uzumaki?"

"Bukan, dia orang luar Konoha dan dia tidak memiliki marga."

Di belakang Naruto muncul tiga remaja seumurannya dengan warna rambut yang berbeda beda. Mereka bertiga langsung mendekati Naruto dengan tangan yang memegang pedang masing masing.

'Semuanya pengguna Kenjutsu, kah?'

"Jiraiya-sama sebaiknya anda sedikit berhati hati..." ucap Yamato dengan wajah serius "Menurut apa yang Anko katakan padaku sebelumnya, kerja sama mereka cukup untuk membuat anda kerepotan."

Jiraiya mengangguk. Yamanto langsung pergi dengan Kakashi yang ia bopong sedangkan Anko diam sejenak dengan kedua matanya yang menatap ketiga muridnya lalu melompat pergi untuk menyusul Yamato.

Sembari melompat Anko terus memikirkan Naruto, Kirito dan Asuna. Anko merasa sangat gagal menjadi pembimbing ketiga remaja tersebut, meskipun memang ia tidak banyak melakukan sesuatu bersama, hanya sebuah misi ringan bersama ketiga muridnya itu.

Sekali menjalani misi berat dengan Naruto.

Meskipun hanya beberapa misi ringan yang ia jalani sebagai team lengkap tapi semua itu membuat dirinya yang seorang yatim piatu kembali merasakan hangatnya memiliki anggota keluarga tapi sebentar lagi kehangatan itu akan lenyap, semua karna kegagalan dirinya untuk menjadi guru, panutan dan seorang kakak.

'Apa yang harus ku lakukan setelah ini? Aku merasa tidak berguna'

Di tempat Jiraiya. Mereka masih diam tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun, Jiraiya terlihat sangat santai dengan tangan yang terlipat di dadanya, berbanding terbalik dengan tim Naruto yang sudah menggenggam masing masing pedang mereka.

"Sial kenapa orang orang kuat selalu menjadi lawanmu Naruto?" gerutu Erza dengan wajah kesal dan kuda kuda yang sudah ia siapkan. Semenjak Erza bersama Naruto, Kirito dan Asuna. Lawan yang ia hadapi selalu kuat atau sangat kuat.

Berawal dari melawan Deidara saat ia di ajak oleh Naruto dalam misi ke Takigakure meskipun ia bukan Ninja dari Konoha lalu melawan Ichibi dan para makhluk eksperimen Orochimaru saat Invasi Sunagakure dan Otogakure dan sekarang di depan matanya berdiri seorang Jiraiya.

"Entah Erza, semua terjadi begitu saja" bukan Naruto yang menjawab melainkan Asuna yang berdiri paling belakang "Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto?"

"Membunuh seorang ANBU, melukai seorang ANBU dan membuat Hatake Kakashi sekarat... Hanya itu saja."

"Semua itu bukan hanya, kita tidak punya pilihan lain selain melawan lalu kabur." ucap Kirito yang memasang kuda kuda bertarungnya lalu di ikuti oleh Naruto dan Asuna sedangkan Erza memang sejak awal sudah bersiap diri untuk melawan Jiraiya.

"Sebenarnya kalian punya pilihan lain..." kali ini Jiraiya yang berucap dengan nada tegas "Tangkap Naruto dan bawa dia ke Konoha, kalian berdua akan lolos dari hukum dan kau..." Jiraiya menunjuk Erza.

"Aku akan membiarkan mu pergi" lanjut Jiraiya, untuk beberapa waktu mereka tidak menjawab ucapan Jiraiya tapi sepertinya kuda kuda mereka menjawab semuanya.

 **Swush!**

"Seharusnya kalian memilih untuk menangkap Naruto..." ucap Jiraiya dengan tangan yang merapalkan segel tangan dengan sangat cepat dan sebelum Erza, Kirito dan Naruto mendekat Jiraiya sudah akan menghembuskan jutsunya.

 **[Katon : Endan]**

 **Syut! Syut! Syut!**

Lima peluru api berukuran lumayan besar melesat dengan cepat kearah mereka bertiga. Erza langsung mengibaskan tangan kirinya yang tidak memegang pedang.

 **[Eihwaz]**

Tiga bola api langsung lenyap seperti di tiup angin dengan lembut. Naruto dan Kirito tidak berhenti berlari, Kirito yang sudah dekat dengan peluru api tersebut langsung membelah dua peluru api tersebut menggunakan pedang Dark Rapulser yang ia ayunkan secara vertikal, Naruto juga melakukan hal yang sama menggunakan Masamune miliknya.

Jiraiya berniat untuk berlari mendekati tiga musuh di depannya tapi langsung berhenti saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengikat kedua kakinya, sebuah perban mengikat kakinya dengan sangat erat.

 **Tap!**

Jiraiya menengok ke belakang dan matanya seketika langsung membulat saat melihat Asuna yang sedang mengayunkan sebuah palu raksasa kearahnya.

 **[Hari Jizou]**

 **Buagh! Zwush!**

Jiraiya melesat tanpa halangan. Rambut putihnya menjadi pelindung bagi tubuh Jiraiya agar tidak mendapatkan cedera parah meskipun diringa harus rela terpental akibat pukulan palu tersebut.

Saat rambutnya sudah kembali seperti semula dan Jiraiya yang sudah menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, ia kembali di buat terkejut oleh Kirito yang sudah berada di depannya dengan posisi agak membungkuk.

 **Slash! Slash! Slash!**

'Gerakannya sangat cepat' batin Jiraiya yang terus menghindari semua ayunan kedua pedang Kirito, ia di buat kerepotan karna kecepatan yang di miliki oleh Kirito. Saat memiliki kesempatan Jiraiya langsung melompat kebelakang untuk menjauh dari Kirito dan langsung membuat segel tangan.

 **[Kat-**

Jiraiya langsung menghentikan jutsunya saat merasakan hawa membunuh dari arah atasnya dan benar saja, di atas Jiraiya ada seorang Erza yang siap membelah Jiraiya menggunakan pedang besarnya.

 **Boom!**

Jiraiya berhasil menghindarinya dengan cara melompat jauh kebelakang dan menempel di tebing tapi kembali ia tidak di biarkan diam saat Naruto menyerangnya memakai Taijutsu yang mengandalkan kecepatan.

 **Tak! Tak! Tak!**

Jiraiya berhasil menahan semua serangan Naruto dengan susah payah dan sesekali Jiraiya menyerang Naruto juga tapi berhasil di mentahkan oleh Naruto.

 **Tak!**

Jiraiya menyilangkan tangannya untuk menahan tendangan Naruto dan Naruto langsung melakukan salto kebelakang. Setelah mendarat dengan mulus Naruto menarik kedua katananya yang ia sarungkan sehingga terbuka sedikit.

 **Crash! Crash! Crash!**

Jiraiya merasakan banyak sayatan yang mengenai tubuhnya dan itu terbukti dengan baju Jiraiya yang sudah robek di sana sini. Tanpa lama menunggu Naruto langsung menyerang Jiraiya lagi dengan tendangan menyamping.

 **Tak!**

"Aku rasa sudah saatnya mengajari kalian"

Naruto menarap Jiraiya dengan mata violet tajamnya tapi mata tajamnya langsung membulat saat melihat bola sepiral berwarna biru yang berada di telapak tangan Jiraiya.

 **[Rasengan]**

 **Buagh! Zwush! Boom!**

Naruto yang bertarung secara vertikal di tebing langsung melesat ke bawah dan tenggelam ke dalam air dengan tubuh yang berputar akibat perutnya terkena jutsu andalah Jiraiya tersebut.

 **Syut! Syut! Syut!**

Jiraiya langsung berlari ke kiri tebing saat melihat Asuna menembakkan anak panah ke arahnya.

 **Bom! Bom! Boom!**

Ledakan terjadi secara beruntun, Asuna masih tetap membidik Jiraiya yang terus berlari namun Asuna mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyerang Jiraiya karna semua serangannya pasti akan percuma dan itu membuang Chakra dan tenaga Asuna.

Asuna bukan tipe petarung seperti Naruto, Kirito dan Erza. Ia lebih seperti seorang back up untuk menghindari sesuatu yang tidak di inginkan, apa lagi di tambah kemampuannya untuk memanah, penyembuh dan sensoric menambah kesan sebagai seorang support.

Erza dan Kirito tidak tinggal diam setelah Asuna berhenti menyerang, mereka berdua juga berlari kearah Jiraiya yang masih menmpel di tebing. Saat telah sampai di depan Jiraiya, Erza langsung memberikan ayunan horizontal yang berhasil di hindari oleh Jiraiya dengan cara berjongkok.

 **Buagh! Greb!**

Jiraiya langsung memberikan pukulan telak pada perut Erza berlapis armor berwarna silver tapi meskipun berlapis armor tetap saja Erza merasakan sakit yang teramat hingga ia membungkuk dan memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

Karna pukulan Jiraiya juga membuat genggaman Erza pada pedangnya melonggar dan itu di manfaatkan oleh Jiraiya untuk merebut pedang milik Erza lalu berbalik untuk menghadapi Kirito..

 **Trang! Krak!**

Kirito membulatkan matanya saat ia melihat Dark Rapulser yang mendapatkan retakan pada bilahnya lalu perlahan retakan tersebut membesar dan membuat Dark Rapulser terbelah menjadi dua, Kirito menjadi marah saat melihat pedangnya patah menjadi dua bagian.

 **Trang!**

Elucidator milik Kirito langsung terpental ke atas saat beradu dengan pedang yang di gunakan oleh Jiraiya, tanpa membuang kesempatan lagi Jiraiya langsung menghajar Kirito menggunakan Taijutsu ketimbang langsung menusuk Kirito menggunakan pedang milik Erza.

 **Buagh! Buagh! Greb!**

 **Wush! Buagh!**

Setelah memberikan beberapa pukulan pada Kirito, Jiraiya langsung menarik tangan kanan Kirito dan melemparnya ke arah Erza yang belum siap, alhasil mereka berdua bertabrakan dan terlempar ke air.

Asuna bergetar saat melihat ketiga temannya bisa di hajar dengan sangat mudah oleh Jiraiya yang sudah mulai serius untuk melawan mereka, ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali fokus ke tempat Jiraiya sebelumnya tapi ia tidak melihat Jiraiya di sana.

"Mencariku nona?"

'Se-Sejak kapan?' batin Asuna kaget saat mendengar suara Jiraiya yang berada tepat di belakangnya. Ia berbalik dan berniat melompat menjauh dari Jiraiya tapi tarikan pada tangan putih mulusnya membuat dirinya semakin dekat kepada Jiraiya.

 **BUAGH!**

 **Wush! Duarr!**

Asuna langsung melesat tanpa halangan apapun dan berhenti saat tubuh rampingnya menabrak tebing dengan sangat keras hingga menciptakan cekungan yang lumayan besar dengan tubuh Asuna yang berada di tengah cekungan tersebut.

" **Cough**..."

"Jangan main main dengan seorang Sannin"

 **Greb!**

"Jangan main main dengan kami"

 **Byuurr!**

Sebuah tangan langsung menarik kedua kaki Jiraiya dan membuat Jiraiya tenggelam ke dalam air. Di dalam air Jiraiya tidak bisa melihat apapun. Ini sangat aneh, sejak kapan air berwarna hitam gelap seperti ini.

 **Crash!**

'Sialan apa itu?' batin Jiraiya saat merasakan tangannya terkena sebuah benda tajam sehingga membuat tangan kanannya berdarah, memang itu tidak memotong lengan Jiraiya tapi itu membuat Jiraiya menerima luka sayat yang cukup dalam.

 **Crash! Crash! Crash!**

 **[Kekkai Tengai Hojin]**

Jengah karna tidak bisa menemukan atau merasakan keberadaan lawannya sehingga ia terus terusan mendapatkan serangan, Jiraiya langsung membuat Kekkai khusus untuk melacak keberadaan seseorang. Kekkai tersebut membesar dengan Jiraiya sebagai pusatnya.

'Kena'

Jiraiya bisa merasakan tiga Chakra yang berasal dari depan, belakang dan sebelah kirinya. Chakra tersebut adalah milik Naruto, Kirito dan Erza yang sedang berenang dengan sangat cepat kearahnya.

 **[Hari Jigoku]**

 **Cleb! Cleb! Cleb!**

Jiraiya menyeringai saat merasakan Naruto, Erza dan Kirito memilih untuk naik ke permukaan air. Mereka semua terkena jarum jarum rambut Jiraiya, perlahan air di sekitar Jiraiya kembali menjadi normal.

Jiraiya juga ikut naik ke permukaan air tapi saat ia baru mengeluarkan kepalanya dari air, sebuah anak panah melesat dengan cepat kearahnya sehingga Jiraiya memilih untuk kembali ke dalam air untuk menghindari anak panah itu.

Jiraiya berhasil menghindari anak panah tersebut yang sekarang berada tepat di depannya, mata Jiraiya memicing tajam saat melihat anak panah tersebut semakin terang.

'Bocah sialan'

 **DUARRR!**

Naruto, Erza, Kirito dan Asuna hanya melihat ledakan tersebut dengan wajah yang sudah babak belur karna di hajar oleh Jiraiya. Asuna masih berlutut sembari terus memegang perutnya yang terasa sangat nyeri, sedangkan ketiga temannya sedang mencabut duri duri yang menancap di tubuh mereka.

Perhatian mereka langsung tertuju pada seekor katak kecil berwarna merah maroon yang naik ke permukaan lalu membuka mulutnya dan dari mulut katak tersebut keluarlah seorang Jiraiya denga keadaan telanjang dada.

"Kerjasama kalian sangat mengagumkan..." ucap Jiraiya yang sudah berdiri tegak di depan mereka berempat "Sayang sekali kalian tidak akan bisa berdiam diri di Konoha, jalan apa yang akan kalian ambil?"

Naruto dan yang lainnya hanya diam tanpa ada niat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jiraiya barusan, sebenarnya mereka kebingungan untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Jiraiya.

Jiraiya terkekeh pelan karna tidak mendapatkan jawaban "Kalian pergi tanpa tujuan, kalian seperti bukan dari Konoha."

"Aku memang bukan"

"Aku juga"

"Aku sama dengan Kirito"

Berawal dari Erza yang mengangkat tangan kanannya dan dengan polos mengatakan kebenaran bahwa ia bukan warga Konoha lalu di ikuti oleh Asuna dan Kirito yang memang bukan asli warga Konoha karna mereka bukan lahir di Konoha.

'Jadi hanya Naruto yang asli berasal dari Konoha?' batin Jiraiya dengan wajah datar, ia lalu menunjuk kearah Erza "Kau berasal dari mana?"

"Aku korban temanmu"

Kedua mata Jiraiya terbuka lebar saat Erza dengan entengnya mengakui jika dia adalah korban dari temannya yang tidak lain adalah Orochimaru, bukan korban pemerkosaan atau pelecehan seksual lainnya tapi korban dari eksperimen gila yang di lakukan temannya itu.

"Ka-Kau... Apa kau memiliki Juinjutsu Orochimaru?"

Erza menyingkirkan rambut panjang yang menutupi tengkuk sebelah kirinya, terlihat di sana sebuah tanda hitam berbentuk tiga tamoe "Tentu saja, semua bawahan Orochimaru memilikinya" jawab Erza.

"Tapi kenapa kau bisa lepas dari Orochimaru? Juinjutsu itu adalah pengekang antara kau dan Orochimaru, kan?"

"Aku spesial Jiraiya, jadi aku bisa dengan mudah mengendalikan semua yang di berikan oleh Orochimaru dengan sesuka hatiku" ucap Erza sambil memperlihatkan tangan kirinya yang perlahan menjadi berwarna ungu kehitaman dan mata sebelah kiri Erza menjadi warna kuning terang dengan iris vertikal.

"Kau akan menggunakannya sekarang?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

'Kenapa tanda itu hanya menyebar di tangan kirinya?' batin Jiraiya keheranan, karna setahu dirinya tanda itu akan menyebar ke seluruh tubuh. Tahap awal hanya tanda biasa lalu tahap kedua muncul pola pola tertentu dan tahap ke tiga tubuh akan menghitam.

Sedangkan yang ia lihat di depannya, Erza dengan mudah langsung memasuki tahap ke tiga tanpa harus masuk ke tahap ke dua terlebih dahulu, itu membuktikan jika level Erza berbeda dari pengguna Juinjutsu yang lain. Suatu yang masuk akal jika Orochimaru tertarik pada Erza.

Lamunan Jiraiya langsung hilang karna melihat Erza yang berlari ke arah nya dengan satu longsword di tangan kanannya dan sebuah perisai berbentuk bulat dengan bagian pola berbentuk X dan di bagian tengahnya terdapat sebuah tonjolan.

 **[Katon : Sanryuu Huashi]**

 **[Eihwaz]**

 **Sring!**

'A-Ap-'

 **Slash! Slash! Slash!**

 **Crash!**

'Tebasan nya memang tidak terlalu cepat tapi akurasi dan tenaganya jauh di atas normal, sangat sulit untuk menghindar' batin Jiraiya yang telah melompat mundur meskipun pipi sebelah kirinya terkena serangan Erza karna terlalu lambat menghindar.

 **Buagh!**

Mata Jiraiya terbuka lebar saat merasakan pukulan di dadanya, saking kerasnya pukulan tersebut sehingga membuat Jiraiya terpental dan berhenti di tebing yang langsung membuat cekungan di tempat Jiraiya.

" **Cough**..."

Tidak berhenti sampai di situ, Jiraiya kembali di buat harus segera menghindar saat melihat tiga anak panah yang melesat ke arahnya dengan sangat cepat.

 **Duar! Duar! Duar!**

Tiga anak panah cahaya milik Asuna langsung menghancurkan tebing sedangkan Jiraiya berhasil menghindar dengan Shunsin dan muncul di tempat yang cukup jauh dari jangkauan serangan Asuna.

'Bocah bocah ini tidak mau berhenti' batin Jiraiya yang sedikit merasa frustasi menghadapi empat bocah di hadapannya sekarang ini. Semua yang mereka lakukan sangat merepotkan bagi Jiraiya, termasuk kekuatan mereka juga.

Tapi sekarang mungkin akan berbeda dari sebelumnya karna ia bisa melihat Asuna yang mulai kelelahan begitu juga dengan Erza dan Kirito sedangkan Naruto...

'Kemana dia?'

 **Tap!**

Jiraiya langsung berputar karna mendengar sebuah suara dari belakang dan sekarang di belakangnya sudah ada Naruto yang siap menusuk punggungnya menggunakan kedua katana yang Naruto punya.

 **Cleb! Cleb**

 **Boft!**

Bukan hanya Naruto yang di buat kaget oleh Jiraiya yang tiba tiba menjadi sebuah batang pohon setelah terkena tusukan Naruto, melawan seorang Sannin memang sangat berbeda.

Suara nyaring terdengar di samping kiri Naruto. Tapat di sana ada Jiraiya dengan bola spiral berwarna biru muda yang berputar dan menimbulkan bunyi nyaring, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya bisa mematung.

 **[Rasengan]**

 **[Teritory]**

 **Buagh! Wush! Boom!**

Kirito dan Asuna kembali di buat tercengang saat melihat bukan Naruto yang menerima serangan tersebut, melainkan Erza yang menggunakan jutsu perpindahan miliknya. Sedangkan Naruto sekarang berdiri di posisi Erza sebelumnya dengan mata Sharingan dua tamoe yang terbuka lebar.

"ERZA!"

 **Byurr!**

Teriakan mereka bertiga tidak berpengaruh apapun pada Erza yang terpental dan menabrak tebing lalu jatuh tercebur ke dalam air, Asuna yang pertama sadar dari keterkagetannya langsung berlari dengan sangat cepat ke posisi Erza saat ini.

Jiraiya juga kaget bukan main saat melihat yang ia serang tiba tiba berubah menjadi seorang gadis berambut merah panjang yang memakai armor berwarna silver. Apa itu Hiraishin? Tapi Hiraishin setahu Jiraiya tidak berfungsi seperti itu.

Jutsu tadi membuat Erza menggantikan posisi Naruto yang akan terkena Rasengan di tangan kanannya. Sedangkan Hiraishin setahu dirinya hanya bisa membawa seseorang, bukan menggantikan posisi seseorang.

Kirito dan Naruto langsung maju dengan amarah yang sudah memuncak dan aura yang mereka pancarkan juga telah sepenuhnya berganti. Tiba tiba tetesan air hujan berhenti dan langit berubah menjadi sangat gelap di tambah oleh awan berwarna hitam yang menyambarkan petir beberapa kali.

Jiraiya merasakan firasat buruk tentang hal itu, ia melirik ke bawah. Air yang menjadi pijakannya perlahan surut dan hanya berselang satu menit kaki Jiraiya sekarang berpijak pada tanah kering dan terlihat sangat gersang.

Matanya melirik ke sekitar dan ia tidak menemukan Asuna dan Erza. Sekarang yang menjadi fokusnya adalah dua remaja laki laki yang tersisa di hadapannya, Kirito dan Naruto berlari ke arahnya dengan cara berlari zig-zag dengan kecepatan yang bisa mengimbangi kecepatan Jiraiya.

"Ayo bermain Kenjutsu"

 **Sreett! Borft!**

Jiraiya membentangkan gulungan berwarna merah dan tidak lama terjadi ledakan kecil di gulungan tersebut, sekarang Jiraiya sudah memiliki pedang berukuran lumayan besar.

Naruto dan Kirito sudah sampai di depan Jiraiya dan tanpa lama mereka menyerang Jiraiya secara bersamaan.

 **Trang! Trang! Trang!**

 **Krak!**

'A-Apa?'

Jiraiya kaget karna pedangnya dengan sangat mudah di buat retak oleh Kirito yang menyerang dari depan, Naruto langsung memanfaatkan situasi Jiraiya dengan menyerang Jiraiya dari samping secara hirizontal.

 **Slash! Buagh!**

Jiraiya berhasil menghindari ayunan katana Naruto dengan cara berjongkok tapi Kirito kembali menyerangnya dengan tendangan lurus kaki kanan sehingga membuat genggaman Jiraiya pada pedangnya terlepas.

Naruto dan Kirito langsung menyerang Jiraiya lagi dengan tebasan secara horizontal, Naruto dari kiri dan Kirito dari kanan.

 **[Hari Jizou]**

 **Boomm!**

Ledakan besar terjadi akibat serangan Kirito dan Naruto bertabrakan dengan rambut putih Jiraiya yang secara tiba tiba mengelilingi tubuh Jiraiya untuk melindunginya dari serangan.

 **Crash! Crash! Crash!**

Kirito dan Naruto langsung mundur saat rambut putih Jiraiya tiba tiba menyerang mereka, alhasil mereka menerima beberapa luka sayat di tubuh mereka karna terlambat untuk menghindar.

"Sudah cu-"

 **Cleb!**

" **Cough**..."

Perkataannya tidak bisa ia lanjutkan karna merasakan sakit yang teramat pada perutnya, dari mulutnya Jiraiya memuntahkan darah segar lumayan banyak. Tangan kanannya memegang perutnya, di sana terlihat anak panah cahaya yang menembus dari belakang hingga ke perutnya.

Di atas tebing berdiri Asuna dengan wajah datar dan aura yang tidak biasanya ia pancarkan, aura putih menyelimuti tubuh Asuna. Asuna kembali menarik tangan kanannya dan perlahan serpihan cahaya bersatu dan membentuk sebuah anak panah.

 **Syuut!**

 **Boom!**

Ledakan cukup besar terjadi di posisi Jiraiya berdiri, kumpulan debu yang menutupi pandangan Naruto dan Kirito perlahan menghilang dan mereka berdua tidak menemukan apapun di sana kecuali cekungan dengan anak panah di tengahnya.

 **Bruk!**

Suara sesuatu yang jatuh mengundang perhatian mereka, Naruto dan Kirito bisa melihat Asuna yang sudah tumbang dengan Jiraiya yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tubuh tidak sadarkan diri Asuna.

 **[Katon : Hosenka no Jutsu]**

Naruto menembakkan tiga burung api yang melesat dengan cepat ke arah Jiraiya. Jiraiya yang melihat itu berlari ke arah kiri untuk menghindari serangan Naruto barusan, wajah Jiraiya yang sebelumnya terlihat cukup tenang sekarang telah berganti dengan wajah serius dengan mata yang menatap tajam Naruto.

 **Bom! Bom! Bom!**

'Hanya tinggal dua lagi' batin Jiraiya sembari terus berlari, ia membelokkan arah larinya. Sekarang Jiraiya langsung mengincar Naruto dan Kirito tanpa ada raut wajah keraguan lagi, sekarang saatnya menghentikan ke dua remaja di depannya ini.

Tidak mengherankan jika Ninja sekelas Hatake Kakashi bisa di kalahkan oleh satu orang dari mereka berempat. Bakat yang sangat murni di campur dengan kerja keras tanpa henti membuat kekuatan mereka berempat bisa membuat seorang Jiraiya kerepotan bahkan ia menerima banyak sekali luka di tubuhnya, termasuk serangan anak panah yang mengenai perutnya itu.

Karna luka itu juga membuat Jiraiya sedikit lamban, Kirito berlari di depan Naruto lalu di ikuti oleh Naruto yang berlari dengan dia katana yang masih ia sarungkan sedangkan Kirito hanya memakai Elucidaro karna Dark Rapulser miliknya telah rusak.

 **Slash!**

Kirito mengayunkan pedangnya secara vertikal tapi bisa di hindari oleh Jiraiya yang memiringkan tubuhnya ke samping lalu memberikan uppercut pada Kirito.

 **Buagh!**

 **Boft!**

Tubuh Kirito yang terkena pukulan Jiraiya langsung meledak menjadi asap berwarna hitam yang menghalangi pandangan mata Jiraiya. Insting Jiraiya mengatakan jika tempat ini berbahaya dan benar saja karna ia merasa ada sesuatu yang melesat cepat ke arahnya dari depan.

 **[Katon : Gokakkyou no Jutsu]**

 **Boomm!**

Asap hitam yang di ciptakan oleh Kirito belum menghilang dan sekarang di tambah oleh debu akibat dari beradunya jutsu Katon Jiraiya dengan puluhan senjata tajam yang melesat ke arahnya itu semakin membuat jarak pandang Jiraiya terbatas.

'Belakang' batin Jiraiya yang langsung menggeser tubuhnya sedikit ke samping untuk menghindari tusukan yang di lancarkan oleh Naruto di belakangnya.

 **Buagh! Duar!**

Dengan waktu yang sangat tepat Jiraiya memukul punggung Naruto menggunakan sikutnya sehingga Naruto harus rela dirinya mencium tanah. Melihat ke atas, Jiraiya bisa melihat Kirito yang sudah siap dengan tebasan vertikal ke arahnya.

Dengan cepat Jiraiya mengambil satu katana Naruto.

 **Jleb!**

" **Cough**..."

Jiraiya mengacungkan Masamune ke arah Kirito yang sudah mustahil untuk menghindari tusukan tersebut sehingga ia harus rela perutnya tertusuk hingga menembus ke punggung.

 **Crash! Bruk!**

Dengan entengnya Jiraiya mencabut katana tersebut dari tubuh Kirito dan membiarkan Kirito jatuh ke tanah dengan luka tusuk yang terus mengucurkan darah segar.

"Sekarang apa lagi Naruto?" tanya Jiraiya pada Naruto yang tergeletak di depannya tapi tidak lama tubuh Naruto yang tergeletak tersebut menghilang entah kemana.

 **Sring!**

"Menyerahlah Naruto"

 **Tak! Boomm!**

Jiraiya berhasil menahan pukulan Naruto yang tiba tiba muncul di belakangnya tapi saking kuat pukulannya membuat daerah di sekitar mereka hancur.

Jiraiya sedikit kaget saat melihat mata Naruto, mata hitam dengan iris berwarna merah darah dengan tiga tamoe yang berputar dengan pelan di kedua mata Naruto (Mata Sharingan di gabung sama mata Ghoul).

 **"Dalam mimpimu"**

 **Buagh! Brak! Brak!**

Jiraiya merasakan nyeri di tulang rusuknya saat menerima serangan berupa tendangan dari Naruto yang membuatnya terpental dan berguling beberapa kali hingga akhirnya dia bisa berdiri dengan seimbang dengan wajah meringis.

Berjalan perlahan dengan sebuah bola hitam yang di kelilingi oleh cahaya bulat yang berputar dengan indah di sisi bola tersebut, itu adalah versi lain dari Rasengan yang di ciptakan oleh Naruto.

Perlahan kecepatan Naruto bertambah, Jiraiya yang melihat itu langsung menciptakan Rasengan di tangan kanannya. Berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi Naruto dan Jiraiya langsung berhadapan dalam hitungan detik.

'Apa yang harus aku katakan pada Minato? Kushina pasti akan membunuhku setelah ini' batin Jiraiya dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya lalu langsung mengarahkan Rasengan tangan kanannya ke arah Naruto, begitu pula sebaliknya.

 **BOOMMMM!**

Ledakan besar terjadi saat dua Rasengan berbeda versi tersebut bersentuhan, ledakan tersebut berbentuk seperti bola yang terus membesar dan setiap yang ia sentuh akan hancur.

 **Wush! Tap!**

Jiraiya mendarat terlebih dahulu di tanah sedangkan di sebrangnya Naruto tidak juga terlihat hingga kini dan hanya ikat kepalanya yang jatuh ke tanah.

 **Bruk!**

" **Cough**..."

Jiraiya langsung jatuh berlutut dengan tangan kanan yang menopang tubuhnya serta tangan kiri yang memegangi perutnya yang tertembus oleh sebuah pedang yang berukuran lumayan besar tapi tidak lama kemudian pedang tersebut terurai menjadi serpihan kristal yang terbang tertiup angin.

'Apa yang harus aku jelaskan pada Kushina dan Minato nanti? Bagaimana tanggapan Menma tentang ini? Aku membunuh anak muridku'

Jiraiya membatin dengan rasa frustasi yang bercampur dengan rasa perih di perutnya, secara perlahan kesadaran Jiraiya mulai hilang tapi sebelum kesadarannya itu hilang ia bisa melihat sosok yang sangat ia kenal mendarat di dekatnya.

'Ah, Tsunade-hime'

"Jiraiya... Oi, Jiraiya"

Tsunade dengan sigap langsung mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya pada luka tusuk yang di terima oleh Jiraiya di bagian perut, pancaran Chakra berwarna hijau langsung menyelimuti tangan Tsunade dan membuat pendarahan Jiraiya berhenti.

"Tsunade-sama kami tidak bisa menemukan Uzumaki Naruto, hanya tiga temannya dan ikat kepalanya saja yang kami temukan" ucap seorang ANBU yang mengikuti Tsunade sampai ke sini, ANBU tersebut segera menyerahkan ikat kepala milik Naruto kepada Tsunade.

'Apa Naruto mati?' batin Tsunade yang terus memikirkan bocah pirang anak dari Minato tersebut hingga tanpa sadar ia mengabaikan panggilan ANBU di sampingnya.

"Tsunade-sama?"

"A-Ah, apa?"

"Apa yang harus kami tulis di laporan tentang Naruto? Apa kita anggap mati saja atau kita cari lagi?"

Tsunade memikirkan kemungkinan Naruto masih hidup "Cari lagi, jika sampai pagi nanti dia tidak di temukan... Anggap saja dia mati." ucap Tsunade yang langsung di balas anggukan oleh si ANBU.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[TBC]**

Jangan protes, yang penting up.

Gitu aja.

See you next chapter.


	21. Chapter 21

**The Legacy**

 **Author : Akira elgan**

 **Declaimed : Anime yang bersangkutan bukan punya saya!**

 **Pair : NarutoxErza, KiritoxAsuna**

 **Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Family, Fantasy and Romance (Maybe)**

 **Warning : OOC, OC, AliveMinaKushi, SharinganNaru, Typo dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sebuah ruangan yang sempit nan gelap membuat semua orang tidak ada yang mau menempati ruangan tersebut, suara tetesan air terdengar nyaring di tempat tersebut membuktikan jika tempat tersebut sangat sepi.

"Enghhh..."

 **Kring!**

Suara rantai yang beradu dengan tembong terdengar lebih nyaring dari pada tetesan air sebelumnya dan lehungan kecilpun terdengar di dalam ruangan tersebut, seorang gadis berambut merah panjang tertidur di lantai basah tempat tersebut.

Perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka, ia merasakan dingin di seluruh tubuhnya karna lantai yang basah dan angin yang berhembus melewati lubang kotak di salah satu dinding yang membuat angin dengan leluasa masuk dan cahaya mata hari juga masuk dari lubang tersebut.

"Di mana ini?"

Sebuah pertanyaan lolos dari mulutnya, namun tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya tersebut karna memang karna ia berada di ruangan tersebut seorang diri. Matanya sudah mulai jelas melihat sekelilingnya dan yang ia lihat hanyalah...

Tidak ada apapun.

Hanya dirinya dan dua rantai yang mengekang pergelangan tangannya dengan sangat erat, bahkan saking eratnya sampai membuat Erza kesakitan jika menggerakkan tangannya, Erza menatap lubang yang yang berada di atasnya tersebut.

Ia mencoba mengingat semua kejadian yang ia lalui. Ia mengejar Naruto, lalu berhadapan dengan Jiraiya di lembah akhir lalu ia menyelamatkan Naruto yang akan terkena **Rasengan** dari Jiraiya tapi ia menggantinya jadi ia yang terkena **Rasengan** Jiraiya.

 **Teritory** adalah sebuah jutsu telepot yang memungkinkan si pengguna menggantikan posisi sesuatu atau sebuah benda mati, asalkan itu masih berada di jarak pandangnya.

Seperti yang ia lakukan saat menyelamatkan Asuna saat melawan Ichibi dan saat menyelamatkan Naruto dari **Rasengan** Jiraiya, setelahnya ia tidak mengingat apapun selain Asuna yang datang lalu mengobati dirinya.

 **Kriiet!**

Pintu di depan Erza terbuka menimbulkan suara gesekan yang amat menggangu, di ambang pintu Erza bisa melihat seorang pria yang memakai pakaian serba hitam dengan luka di wajahnya yang menambah kesan garang pada sosok tersebut.

"Kau..." ucap sosok tersebut yang langsung melangkah mendekati Erza lalu menarik rambut merah Erza yang membuat Erza meringis kesakitan, mendekatkan wajahnya pada Erza yang menatapnya tajam "Dasar pelacur."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Memperkosamu mungkin..." ucap Ibiki dengan seringai kejamnya "Kau cukup manis jika di lihat dari dekat."

 **Cuih!**

Erza langsung meludahi Ibiki tepat di wajahnya lalu terkekeh pelan "Aku lebih baik perawan seumur hidup dari pada di perkosa oleh orang buruk rupa sepertimu hahaha" ucap Erza yang berhasil mengundang rasa marah Ibiki.

 **Buagh!**

"Akh..."

Ibiki langsung membenturkan kepala bersurai merah Erza pada tembok di sisi kirinya, di dahi Erza mengucur darah lumayan banyak hingga membuat setengah wajahnya tertutupi oleh merahnya darah.

 **Buagh! Buagh! Buagh!**

Tendangan dan pukulan terus bersarang di tubuh Erza yang tidak berlapis armor. Erza memuntahkan darah setiap Ibiki memukulnya dengan keras dan tanpa ampun denga wajah marahnya, mata Erza terlihat sayu dan tubuhnya sudah sangat lemah.

"He-Hentikan.. Uhuk... Aku... Uhuk... Bi-Bisa mati"

"APA PEDULIKU BERENGSEK"

 **Buagh!**

Tendangan keras tersebut mengenai kepala Erza hingga menciptakan retakan di lantai penjara tersebut.

"A-Aku... Uhuk... Mo-Mohon henti... kan"

"IBIKI APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HAH?"

Suara teriakan langsung menghentikan kegiatan Ibiki yang sedang menyiksa Erza, ia melirik ke belakang dan bisa melihat sosok Tsunade Senju yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan dua ANBU yang mengawalnya berada di luar, wajah Ibiki langsung pucat melihat wajah garang Tsunade.

"Ma-Maaf Tsunade-sama"

Tsunade tidak mengiraukan permintaan maaf Ibiki, ia langsung menerobos masuk dan langsung mencoba mengobati Erza "Ibiki jangan menyiksanya, dia akan dapatkan hukuman yang layak jadi tidak perlu melakukan ini" ucap Tsunade dengan nada dingin.

"Saya mohon maaf, saya terbawa emosi"

"Keluarlah" ucap Tsunade. Ibiki langsung pergi meninggalkan Tsunade dan Erza, perlahan kedua mata Erza terbuka dan yang pertama Erza lihat adalah sosok Tsunade Senju yang menatapnya datar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Rumah Sakit Konoha]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sebuah ruangan dengan warna serba putih dan bau obat obatan yang menyengat, seorang wanita berambut merah panjang tengah menundukkan kepalanya dan wajah yang di sembunyikan di balik kedua telapak tangannya.

Pelan namun masih bisa di dengar suara tangisan seseorang yang tidak lain adalah wanita tersebut, tepat di depan wanita itu terdapat sebuah ranjang rumah sakit yang di tempati oleh Namikaze Minato yang sedang dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri.

Sudah tiga hari semenjak dirinya mendengar kabar jika putra tertuanya meninggal di lembah akhir karna bertarung melawan orang yang sangat Kushina kenal, Jiraiya. Ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Jiraiya, Naruto memang bersalah dengan membunuh seorang ANBU dan membuat Hatake Kakashi sekarat.

Tapi meskipun begitu, kabar kematian Naruto bukanlah sesuatu. Kushina akan merasa lebih baik jika Naruto mendapatkan hukuman seperti di penjara seumur hidup atau di usir dari desa dan di cap sebagai Nuke-nin atau semacamnya.

Jika Naruto di penjara Kushina masih bisa menjenguknya dan jika Naruto jadi Nuke-nin, Kushina yakin anaknya itu pasti akan baik baik saja di luar sana dan kemungkinan untuk membawa pulang Naruto juga masih ada.

Tapi kenyataannya Naruto di nyatakan mati dengan jasad yang belum di temukan. Apa salah jika ia tidak mempercayai kabar tersebut? Apa keterlaluan jika seorang ibu mengharapkan anaknya masih hidup di luar sana? Semua itu tidak ada salahnya bukan?

Jadi Kushina masih berharap Naruto selamat dari serangan terakhir Jiraiya dan mungkin memilih untuk melarikan diri atau semacamnya, ia tidak akan percaya jika putranya telah tiada sebelum jasadnya di temukan.

Kemarin adalah pemakaman Naruto. Ia marah saat pemakaman putranya karna di batu nisan Naruto tidak di tulis marga dari dirinya atau Minato, hanya 'Naruto' tanpa ada Uzumaki ataupun Namikaze.

Apa mereka semua pikun? Naruto adalah anaknya dengan Minato, kakak dari Namikaze Menma dan Namikaze Yuki. Apa mereka berpikir ia tidak pantas menjadi ibu Naruto? Siapa mereka hingga berani mencap Kushina tidak pantas menjadi ibu Naruto.

Meskipun dulu ia memang mengabaikan Naruto tapi tetap saja ia adalah yang melahirkan Naruto. Saking sibuknya dengan pemikiran tersebut, Kushina sampai tidak menyadari Menma yang sudah masuk ke dalam dan berdiri di samping sofa yang di duduki oleh Kushina.

 **Puk!**

"Kaa-san?"

Kushina langsung menyeka air matanya dengan terburu buru saat merasakan tepukan pelan pada bahunya, ia melihat Menma yang menatapnya dengan wajah khawatir meskipun saat ini wajah Menma terlihat babak belur.

Bukankah Menma seharusnya mengejar Sasuke? Kenapa Menma ada di sini.

"Bukankah kau mengejar Sasuke?"

"Um, kami gagal"

Satu lagi masalah datang. Uchiha Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Konoha dengan alasan mencari kekuatan dan memilih untuk mengikuti Orochimaru, Kushina tidak habis pikir kenapa Konoha terus di datangi masalah seperti ini.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah Uchiha terakhir di Konoha, Uchiha hanya tersisa dua sejauh yang ia tau. Uchiha Sasuke dan kakaknya Uchiha Itachi yang menjadi Nuke-nin, sekarang Sasuke juga telah menjadi Nuke-nin karna melarikan diri dari Konoha.

"Apa Kaa-san tau hukuman apa yang akan di terima teman teman Naruto?" tanya Menma dengan wajah yang sulit di artikan, sebenarnya ia khawatir pada Erza yang juga tertangkap oleh ANBU Konoha karna membantu Naruto untuk melarikan diri.

Kushina menggeleng pelan pertanda ia juga tidak tau menahu tentang hukuman apa yang akan mereka dapat, tapi ia berharap hukuman yang akan di jatuhkan tidak sampai harus merenggut nyawa mereka bertiga karna sejak awal mereka hanya ingin membantu Naruto.

Hanya itu kesalahan mereka.

 **Clek!**

"Apa kau mengkhawatirkan si merah itu? Siap namanya..." ucap seseorang yang baru saja membuka pintu lalu masuk dengan kursi roda yang ia duduki, wajahnya terlihat seperti orang yang tengah berpikir keras "Ezra? Ekra? Ahh... Erza, benar?"

Menma menundukkan kepalanya, fakta bahwa Jiraiya yang membunuh Naruto membuat hatinya semakin hancur. Naruto di bunuh oleh orang yang ia percayai serta guru dari Ayahnya, Jiraiya.

Jiraiya yang melihat Menma tidak merespon ucapannya, bahkan tidak mau menatapnya langsung menggerakkan kursi rodanya untuk menghampiri Menma.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain Menma... Maafkan aku, Kushina" ucap Jiraiya dengan wajah menyesal, Jiraiya menyentuh bahu Menma lalu mengusapnya dengan lembut penuh kasih sayang "Dia sangat kuat jika bersama dengan teman temannya, aku bahkan bisa di buat babak belur dan hampir mati."

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Berlatihlah..." ucap Jiraiya singkat lalu tersenyum saat Menma sudah mau menatapnya "Aku akan melatihmu hingga menjadi sangat kuat, agar kau bisa melindungi semua orang yang kau sayangi dan menggantikan posisi ayahmu sebagai Hokage."

Senyum Menma yang awalnya luntur sekarang sudah kembali saat mendengar Jiraiya akan melatihnya. Ia seperti melupakan siapa yang membunuh Naruto dengan sekejap karna Jiraiya menjanjikan kekuatan kepadanya.

Sebaliknya dengan Menma, senyuman di wajah Jiraiya perlahan luntur 'Apa ini cukup untuk menebus semuanya? Aku rasa tidak' batin Jiraiya yang masih mengingat jika dirinya lah yang membunuh Naruto.

"Dan soal hukuman..." ucap Menma dengan suara pelan sembari kembali menundukkan kepalanya lalu kembali mendongak dengan tatapan serius kepada Jiraiya "Aku tidak peduli dengan yang dua, aku ingin Erza bebas dan berpihak padaku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tsunade menunggu dengan wajah serius, ia duduk di kursi kayu berwarna hijau sedangkan dua ANBU berdiri di belakangnya, ANBU yang mengenakan topeng beruang terlihat sedikit tegang dari ANBU yang mengenakan topeng harimau.

Mata hazel Tsunade tidak henti hentinya menatap empat kursi yang berada di depannya yang masih kosong, Tsunade membayangkan keempat orang yang akan menduduki kursi tersebut tapi sayangnya satu kursi akan kosong.

 **Clek!**

Tsunade tersadar dari lamunannya saat ia mendengar suara pintu yang di buka oleh seorang Chunnin yang masuk terlebih dahulu lalu bergeser sedikit untuk mempersilahkan orang di belakangnya untuk masuk.

Dua remaja masuk dengan keadaan yang berantakan, si gadis berambut coklat tersebut sesekali melirik ke samping dengan wajah takut, sedangkan si laki laki yang berambut hitam hanya berjalan dengan biasa saja.

"Kemana satu lagi?"

"Jiraiya-sama mengecualikan Erza"

Tsunade terlihat menahan rasa marah saat mendengar jika Erza di kecualikan oleh Jiraiya, kenapa teman bodohnya itu mengecualikan Erza? Apa ada sesuatu di diri Erza?

"Ck, dasar si bodoh itu..." desis Tsunade dengan tajam berharap Jiraiya mendengar umpatannya dari jarak jauh, Tsunade berdehem lalu menatap dua remaja di depannya yang sudah duduk "Kirigaya Kazuto dan As-"

"Kemana Erza dan Naruto?"

Tanpa mempedulikan ucapan Tsunade, Asuna langsung angkat bicara untuk menanyakan keberadaan dua temannya itu, menghela nafas adalah cara terbaik untuk sedikit meredam emosinya yang siap meledak kapan saja.

"Erza ada di ruang kesehatan dan belum sadarkan diri, untuk Naruto..." ucap Tsunade yang dengan sengaja menggantungkan ucapannya karna ingin sedikit menebak reaksi apa yang akan di tunjukan oleh dua bocah di depannya itu "Dia mati."

Seringai di wajah Tsunade langsung hilang saat dirinya tidak mendapatkan apa yang ia harapkan dari kedua bocah di depannya. Jangankan kaget, bahkan mereka tidak bereaksi apapun, hanya ada wajah datar.

'Apa mereka tidak peduli pada Naruto?'

"Jadi apa hukuman kami?" tanya Kirito yang memecahkan keheningan di ruangan gelap dan dingin tersebut, ia bertanya dengan wajah datar sehingga membuat Tsunade semakin kesal.

"Hukuman mati... Mungkin?"

"Oh..."

 **Sreek!**

Cukup, Tsunade sudah muak dengan kedua bocah di depannya yang tidak menganggapnya ada sama sekali. Tsunade berdiri lalu menghampiri Asuna dan Kirito yang hanya menatap Tsunade dengan tanang.

 **Greb!**

Tidak ada ekspresi wajah meringis atau apa pun yang di tunjukkan Asuna saat ia menarik rambut panjang Asuna ke atas sehingga membuat Asuna terpaksa untuk berdiri.

"Kau tidak sedih karna Naruto mati?"

Tidak ada jawaban apa pun yang di dengar oleh kedua telinga Tsunade, dengan wajah kesal Tsunade langsung melempar Asuna kesamping. Asuna yang tidak bisa melawan karna lengannya yang di borgol hanya biasa diam dan menerima semua perlakuan Tsunade.

 **Buagh!**

 **Brak!**

Kali ini Tsunade memukul Kirito dengan tenaga yang cukup untuk menghancurkan satu pohon sehingga membuat Kirito terpental di samping dan menabrak dinding hingga jebol.

"Aku tidak percaya Jiraiya di buat babak belur oleh kalian"

Setelah berucap demikian Tsunade langsung terdiam saat mendengar Asuna yang mengeluarkan tawanya hingga memancing Tsunade yang langsung menghampiri Asuna.

"Dia menghadapi kami yang tanpa memasang borgol di lengan kami dan kami lengkap saat itu" ucap Asuna dengan seringai yang mulai tercipta di wajah cantiknya "Kau yang hanya bisa memukul kami saat kami terborgol sebaiknya diam, Senju."

"BANGSAT"

 **Bommm!**

Ledakan cukup besar terjadi di tempat Asuna dan Tsunade yang langsung di kepung oleh kumpulan debu dan bebatuan kecil yang bertebaran ke segala arah, Kirito hanya diam tanpa bereaksi apa pun saat melihat Asuna di serang oleh Tsunade, begitu juga dengan kedua ANBU yang hanya berdiri diam.

"Hanya itu?"

Kedua mata Tsunade langsung melebar saat mendengar suara Asuna dari depannya, di tempat ia memukul tadi yang seharusnya ada Asuna sekarang hanya ada sebuah cekungan besar, sedangkan Asuna berdiri di luar cekungan tersebut tanpa ada luka apa pun di tubuhnya, bahkan pakaiannya masih sama seperti sebelumnya.

'Kekuatan mereka akan menjadi ancaman serius jika di biarkan' batin Tsunade dengan wajah yang mengeras, mulutnya terbuka ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun ia hentikan karna suara ketikan pintu dan tidak lama pintu tersebut di buka oleh seorang Chunnin dan Erza yang berjalan di belakang Chunnin tersebut.

"Tidak perlu di bawa masuk..." ucap Tsunade dengan nada tegas, matanya menatap tajam Erza yang sudah terlihat baik baik saja, lalu kembali menatap Asuna yang juga menatapnya balik "Hukuman untuk kalian adalah penjara seumur hidup karna telah melawan pada Konoha, terlebih lagi salah satu dari kalian adalah orang luar."

Setelah memberitahu apa hukuman bagi mereka bertiga, Tsunade langsung melangkah pergi untuk meninggalkan ruangan pengap tersebut. Ia juga sebenarnya sudah tidak tahan dengan Asuna yang terus menatap dirinya, Tsunade merasa terancam.

'Ck, jika bukan karna permintaan Jiraiya aku sudah membunuh mereka semua.'

Dirinya juga sangat kesal dan marah saat Jiraiya menemuinya dan dengan entengnya Jiraiya mengatakan 'Jangan hukum mereka terlalu berat', ia tidak habis pikir dengan apa hang Jiraiya ucapkan beberapa jam yang lalu.

Apa ia kasihan pada bocah bocah yang hampir membunuhnya itu? Tsunade memijit keningnya sembari terus berjalan di lorong gelap penjara Konoha. Kenapa ia punya taman yang tidak beres semua? Orochimaru yang dulu ia anggap paling berguna karna otaknya yang pintar dan kekuatannya yang tidak main main, malah jadi seorang yang gila dan sekarang Jiraiya yang memang dari dulu bodoh sekarang tambah bodoh lagi.

Sebenarnya ia masih penasaran oleh jasad Naruto yang tidak di temukan, tidak mungkin tubuh Naruto hanyut karna entah kenapa saat itu tidak ada air sama sekali jadi tidak mungkin jasad Naruto hanyut atau tenggelam dan jika hancur, pasti ia bisa menemukan bagian tubuh Naruto, setidaknya jari atau tangannya.

'Apa dia masih hidup?' pikir Tsunade sembari terus melangkah menuju pintu keluar, ia menggelengkan kepalnya. Tidak mungkin Naruto masij hidup dan melarikan diri, jelas sekali Jiraiya bercerita jika Naruto mati saat beradu kekuatan dengan Jiraiya dan di saat saat terakhirnya masih sempat menciptakan pedang untuk menusuk perut Jiraiya.

Seorang penjaga yang berdiri di samping pintu keluar langsung membuka pintu tersebut, kedua mata Tsunade menyipit saat cahaya terang matahari menerpa dirinya. Menghiraukan rasa silau tersebut, Tsunade keluar dan berjalan dengan tujuan adalah rumah sakit Konoha.

Ia harus terus memantau keadaan Minato dan juga korban korban lainnya yang masih di rawat di rumah sakit, itu sudah menjadi tanggung jawabnya sebagai Hokage sementara saat ini, setidaknya sampai Minato sudah cukup kuat untuk bertugas lagi.

Untuk urusan kertas di kantor Hokage, semua ia serahkan pada Shizune yang merupakan muridnya.

'Gomen, Shizune'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Brak!**

Dua penjaga yang berpangkat Chunnin melempar Kirito dengan keras sehingga terkesan penjaga tersebut membanting Kirito. Kirito langsung bangun dengan wajah yang tertutupi oleh rambutnya sehingga membuat ekspresi wajahnya tidak terlihat.

"Matilah membusuk di sini, bocah"

 **Brak!**

Penjaga tersebut menutup pintu sel Kirito dengan kasar lalu terdengar suara pintu yang di kunci, Kirito terdengar mengatakan sesuatu dengan lirih dan tidak jelas. Kirito lalu berdiri dengan tangan yang masih terborgol, kabut hitam terlihat mengelilingi Kirito dari mulai ujung kakinya lalu semakin lama semakin naik.

 **Krak!**

Lantai kumuh yang menjadi pijakan Kirito terlihat retak yang menjalar hingga ke tembok, seketika kabut tersebut memenuhi setiap penjuru ruangan Kirito.

"Siapa kau?"

Kirito bertanya dengan nada dingin saat merasakan seseorang yang sejak tadi berdiam diri di pojok dengan tenang, di kegelapan kabut Kirito masih bisa melihat mata merah yang menyala terang memancarkan ancaman bagi siapapun yang menatap mata tersebut.

"Uchiha?"

"Para penjaga itu bodoh atau bagaimana? Mereka bahkan tidak sadar aku diam di pojok." ucap sosok yang memiliki mata merah menyala tersebut, terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mulai mendekati Kirito dan saat langkah ketiga orang tersebut memancarkan KI yang lebih besar dari Kirito sehingga membuat konsentrasi Kirito pada kabut-nya hilang.

 **Tap!**

Satu langkah maju sosok bertopeng tersebut membuat Kirito mengambil satu langkah mundur dengan kaki yang mulai bergetar namun sengaja ia tahan, dia tidak boleh terlihat lemah di depan musuhnya. Tapi ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan ketakutan pada sosok di depannya.

"Tenanglah, aku tidak akan membunuhmu..." ucap sosok tersebut yang sekarang sudah berdiri tepat di hadapan Kirito, tangan kanan orang tersebut terulur dengan jari telunjuk yang mengarah pada dada Kirito "Bagaimana jika kita bekerja sama? Kau yang memimpin dua orang gadis itu, kan?"

Kirito tidak bisa menjawab dengan cepat, ia juga tidak boleh menjawab dengan cepat karna salah salah akan ada bahaya yang lebih jika ia salah berbicara sepatah katapun pada sosok di depannya. Ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya, lalu berdiri tegak dengan mata tajam yang sudah berani menatap mata Sharingan tersebut.

Kirito menggeleng "Bukan aku..." ucap Kirito dingin, ia berbalik menunjuk dada sosok bertopeng tersebut "Kami tidak akan berpaling dari pemimpin kami."

 **Greb!**

"Hoo... Kau ingin mengikuti si Naruto itu?" tanya sosok tersebut yang langsung di jawab oleh anggukan yakin oleh Kirito tanpa ada keraguan sedikitpun di sorot matanya, sosok tersebut tertawa pelan lalu semakin lama tawa tersebut semakin keras.

"Menarik... Menarik sekali" ucap sosok tersebut sembari melangkah kebelakang lalu berhenti dengan mata yang terus menatap kedua mata Kirito yang masih menatapnya tajam, ia mengeluarkan kunai lalu melesat untuk menikam Kirito "Kalau begitu matilah."

 **Tak!**

Kirito tidak tinggal diam, ia langsung mencengkram pergelangan tangan sosok tersebut membuat kunai tersebut berhenti tepat beberapa inci sebelum menyentuh kepalanya.

"Dia belum mati..." ucap Kirito "Jasadnya belum di temukan."

Sosok tersebut menarik tangannya dengan kasar lalu membuang kunai miliknya ke sembarang arah "Aku akan membantumu untuk mencari Naruto jika kau mau bekerja sama denganku, bagaimana?" ucap sosok tersebut.

"Apa yang kau mau?"

"Jadilah anggota Akatsuki..." ucap sosok tersebut dengan cepat dan percaya diri, ia merentangkan tangannya untuk mengajak Kirito bersalaman "Seperti Uchiha Itachi."

Kirito tidak langsung menjawab sosok tersebut, ia harus berpikir jernih di saat saat seperti ini. Bagaimana jika keputusannya akan di tentang oleh Erza dan Asuna? Ia akan terlihat buruk di mata mereka berdua, ia tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi.

"Ak-"

"Dua gadis itu sudah setuju, de-"

"Bagaimana cara kau membebaskan kami?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di tempat Erza, dia hanya diam duduk dengan kepala tertunduk. Ia memikirkan Naruto, apa benar Naruto mati? Tapi mereka bilang jasad Naruto belum di temukan hingga kini, jadi haruskah ia percaya jika Naruto mati? Atau mengikuti orang tadi yang menawarkan kebebasan padanya dan mencari Naruto?

 **'Erza kemarilah'**

Erza mendongakan kepalanya, di kepalanya terngiang suara berat yang memanggil dirinya.

'Ada apa?'

 **'Cepat kemarilah, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya di sini'**

Erza mengangguk lalu langsung mengubah posisi duduknya jadi bersila dengan mata yang tertutup.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Mindscape]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di suatu tempat yang sangat mirip hutan tersebut Erza duduk bersila di atas sebuah batu besar, tidak lama kemudian Erza membuka kedua matanya. Sejauh mata memandang hanya ada pepohonan dan sebuah gua berukuran lumayan besar yang sangat gelap.

Yang pertama Erza rasakan adalah dingin yang menusuk kulitnya, Erza menghilang lalu muncul tepat di depan gua gelap tersebut dan dengan santai Erza memasuki gua tersebut tanpa ada rasa takut sedikitpun. Beberapa menit berlalu dan sekarang ia sudah sampai di ujung gua.

Mata coklat Erza melirik ke segala arah, ia mencari sesuatu yang memanggilnya untuk datang ke sini. Biasanya tidak sulit mencari sosok tersebut, karna ukurannya yang besar membuat Erza mudah menemukan sosok tersebut.

"Acnologia di mana kau?"

Erza bertanya dengan suara lantang, terdengar suara gema yang di hasilkan oleh ucapannya basrusan, ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya dan yang ia rasakan setiap memijak tanah adalah rasa lembap karna tanah yang basah.

"Di sini Erza"

Erza langsung menfokuskan pengelihatannya pada sebuah singgah sana yang terbuat dari batu, perlahan cahaya mulai menyinari singgah sana tersebut dan yang pertama ia lihat adalah adalah jubah hitam yang sudah compang camping.

"Kau... Siapa kau?" ucap Erza dengan tubuh yang mulai siaga dengan longsword yang sudah siap di tangan kanannya, matanya menajam, ia dengan jelas melihat sosok berkulit hitam dengan beberapa bagian terdapat coretan berwarna biru yang menghiasi wajah, tangan, kaki dan tubuhnya.

"Aku Acnologia..." ucap sosok berambut panjang acak acakan yang ternyata adalah Acnologia itu, dengan seringai di wajahnya Acnologia berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Erza yang semakin meperkokoh kuda kudanya. Acnologia memberikan isyarat untuk tenang kepada Erza dan entah kenapa langsung di turuti oleh Erza.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahu sesuatu padamu Erza..." ucap Acnologia dengan suara datar, ia menatap lubang di atas gua tersebut yang memancarkan cahaya matahari "Sebenarnya sudah sejak lama aku mati."

Kedua mata Erza langsung melebar kaget saat mendengar penuturan Acnologia barusan, dengan ekspresi tidak percaya Erza mendekati Acnologia "Ba-Bagaimana bisa? Si-Siap ya-yang mengalahkanmu? Kau makhluk Absolute, jadi mustahil ada yang bisa mem-"

"Otsutsuki..."

"Ha-Hah?"

"Kelak kau akan mengetahui kekuatan seperti apa Otsutsuki itu, yang jelas aku akan memberikan semua yang aku punya padamu..." ucap Acnologia sekarang dengan nada bicara yang sangat lembut meskipun tanpa senyum di wajahnya "Aku akan melatihmu di sini, setelahnya aku akan pergi untuk selamanya."

Erza terdiam untuk beberapa saat, di kepalanya terus berputar nama Otsutsuki yang masih membuatnya penasaran. Sekuat apa orang itu hingga bisa membuat Acnologia yang bahkan kekuatannya ada di atas Kyuubi.

Ia bisa mendapatkan kekuatan hebat jika menerima ini tapi ia akan kehilangan Acnologia sebagai gantinya atau mungkin lebih "Apa lagi konsekuensi yang aku terima jika menerima ini semua?" tanya Erza dengan wajah serius.

"Mungkin beberapa anggota tubuhmu akan menghitam sepertiku dengan corak biru ini" ucap Acnologia sembari mepemparkan jubahnya ke sembarang arah, terlihat sekarang Acnologia hang hanya memakai celana selutut di depan Erza.

Seluruh tubuhnya menghitam dengan corak corak biru yang hampir berada di setiap bagian tubuhnya "Hanya itu?" tanya Erza dengan nada ragu.

"Kau akan mati jika gagal"

Erza kembali terdiam setelah mendengar jawaban cepat tanpa ada karaguan sedikitpun di ucapan Acnologia. Erza akan mati jika gagal mengendalikan kekuatan Acnologia, tapi jika berhasil ia akan mendapatkan kekuatan besar.

"Aku terima"

"Bagus..." ucap Acnologia dengan senyum di wajahnya "Sekarang pergilah, orang tadi menemuimu lagi."

"Terimakasih Acnologia."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Mindscape off]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Erza membuka matanya dengan perlahan, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah gelap lalu saat ia melirik ke sebelah kiri, sosok yang sebelumnya menemui dirinya sedang duduk bersender pada dinding.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya sosok tersebut, sosok tersebut bergeser beberapa kali ke dekat Erza "Bagaimana? Kirito dan Asuna sudah setuju untuk mengikutiku, kau?"

Tatapan tajam langsung Erza layangkan pada sosok tidak di kenal tersebut, Erza berdecih lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain "Jangan salah paham, kami tidak berniat mengikutimu. Hanya sekedar perjanjian, kau menbebaskan kami dan kami akan masuk organisasi milikmu itu... Akatsaka?"

"Akatsuki goblok"

"Ah itu..." ucap Erza, lalu keheningan melanda mereka berdua. Erza melirik orang di sampingnya itu "Bagaimana cara kau membebaskan kami tanpa membuat keributan?"

"Begini..." ucap sosok tersebut lalu menatap Erza melalui satu lubang di topengnya itu. Erza di buat penasaran saat sosok tersebut hanya menatapnya tapi ada rasa terkejut di hatinya saat melihat mata orang tersebut berubah menjadi merah dengan tiga Tamoe yang berputar lalu berubah menjadi bentuk Shuriken yang ujungnya saling terhubung.

"Sha-"

 **[Kamui]**

Setelah sosok tersebut menyebutkan nama jutsunya, Erza langsung lenyap di telan oleh pusaran angin yang entah datang dari mana. Setelah Erza hilang, ia hanya diam sembari memandang tempat Erza sebelumnya.

"Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa mendapatkanmu, Naruto..." ucap sosok tersebut lalu berdiri dari duduknya, ia menatap sebuah celah lubang yang tidak terlalu besar di dinding "Di mana kau sekarang, Naruto?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Keesokan Harinya - Konoha]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BRAK!**

"APA MAKSUDMU MEREKA HILANG, HAH?"

Shizune merasakan jika nyawanya akan melayang dalam kurun waktu beberapa detik ke depan, wajah cantiknya terlihat sangat pucat saat melihat Tsunade yang menatapnya dengan wajah garang dan meja Hokage yang di gebrak oleh Tsunade juga hancur semakin menambah kesan mengerikan sosok Tsunade Senju saat ini.

Beberpa menit yang lalu sebelum Tsunade datang ke ruangan Hokage, seorang Chunnin datang ingin menemui Tsunade dan kebetulan hanya ada Shizune yang baru saja datang. Chunnin tersebut memberitahu jika tahanan bernama Kirigaya Kazuyo, Asuna Yuukk dan Erza hilang tanpa jejak.

Dan malangnya adalah Chunnin tersebut memiliki tugas lain yang tidak bisa di tunda jadi terpaksalah Shizune yang harus menjelaskan hal tersebut pada Tsunade yang berakhir dengan ia yang kena semprot kemarahan Tsunade Senju di pagi hari.

Sungguh hari yang indah.

'Indah penismu di emut lintah' batin Shizune dengan lutut yang bergetar hebat, ia sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk berdiri di hadapan Tsunade, padahal semua ini terjadi bukanlah kesalahannya tapi sifat Tsunade yang memang suka marah marah membuat semua ini seperti kesalahannya.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?"

"Ka-Karna mereka berhasil ka-"

"Diam kau Tonton"

"Aku Shizune"

Tsunade berbalik menghadap pada jendela besar di belakangnya yang mengarah langsung pada ukiran wajah para Hokage "Apa mereka menemukan sesuatu di sana?" tanya Tsunade tanpa menoleh sedikit pun pada Shizune.

"Me-Mereka hanya me-menemukan ini"

Tsunade langsung berbalik dan berjalan menghampiri Shizune yang menyerahkan sebuah belati berwarna hitam padanya dengan tangan bergetar, Tsunade langsung mengambil belati tersebut dan melihatnya secara detail.

"Milik siapa ini?"

"Banyak Shinobi yang bilang, hanya Naruto yang menggunakan belati tersebut" jawab Shizune yang terdengar seperti cicitan, untunglah Tsunade masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang di ucapkan oleh Shizune.

'Berarti ada kemungkinan Naruto masih hidup, bagaimana cara dia menyusup?' pikir Tsunade dengan wajah penasaran "Di mana Jiraiya?"

"Dia di gerbang, akan pergi bersama Menma-sama"

Sedangkan di gerbang utama Konoha terlihat Jiraiya yang sudah pulih, Menma dan Kushina yang sedang berdiri di sana dan jangan lupa juga penjaga gerbang abadi, Izumo dan Kotetsu yang sedang berada di pos mereka.

"Kushina apa Minato pernah memberi mereka libur?" tanya Jiraiya pada Kushina yang hanya tersenyum singkat saat melihat apa yang di maksud oleh Jiraiya. Senyum kecut juga di berikan oleh Jiraiya yang belum juga berhasil menghibur Kushina.

Keheningan kembali melanda mereka bertiga sebelum Menma memegangi kepalanya dengan jari telunjuk tangan kanan yang teracung ke atas, Jiraiya dan Kushina menatap Menma dengan wajah penasaran.

"Dia datang"

"Sia-"

"JIRAIYA"

Jiraiya, Kushina dan Menma langsung menengok ke arah asal teriakan tersebut, di sana ia bisa melihat Tsunade yang berlari dengan sebuah belati sembari meneriaki nama Jiraiya berkali kali membuat Jiraiya bergidik ngeri.

"Tu-Tunggu Hime, bu-bukan aku yang me-mengintip"

Tsunade berhenti tepat di depan Jiraiya dengan wajah garang dan belati yang teracung di leher Jiraiya "Apa maksudmu, hah? Apa kau mengintipku tadi malam?" tanya Tsunade dengan aura hitam yang mengelilinginya.

Jiraiya hanya bisa tertunduk dengan tubuh yang gemetar lalu mengangguk lemah lalu...

 **BUAGH! BOOMM!**

"Kepalanya pasti hancur"

"Um-Um"

Tsunade dengan sangat keras menjitak kepala bersurai putih Jiraiya sehingga membuat kepala Jiraiya terbenam di tanah, Tsunade berdecih kesal dan langsung menarik kerah baju belakang Jiraiya hingga membuat Jiraiya berdiri dengan paksa.

"Aku ingin bertanya, ini punya siapa?" ucap Tsunade sembari menunjukan belati yang sebelumnya ia acungkan ke arah leher Jiraiya.

"Aku tidak mengintip menggunakan itu, Hime"

"INI BUKAN MASALAH MENGINTIP, BAKA" teriak Tsunade dengan wajah kesalnya, ia berdehem pelan lalu menatap Jiraiya dengan serius "Kirigaya Kazuto, Asuna Yuuki dan Erza kabur dari penjara dan ini di temukan di sel mereka."

"Seperti milik Naruto"

Jiraiya, Tsunade dan Kushina langsung menatap Menma dengan wajah penasaran "Ah, Naruto menggunakan itu untuk jutsunya yang tidak salah bernama **[Swap Strike]** mirip seperti **[Hiraishin]** milik Tou-chan" jelas Menma membuat Kushina kaget.

"Be-Berarti Naruto masih hi-hidup?" tanya Kushina dengan terputus putus. Apa harapannya untuk melihat Naruto hidup menjadi kenyataan? Meskipun Naruto menjadi seorang Nuke-nin, Kushina tidak memepermasalahkan itu, karna iti lebih baik dari pada Naruto harus mati.

"Ada kemungkinan begitu..." ucap Tsunade dengan nada dan wajah yang menunjukan ketidak sukaan pada fakta bahwa kemungkinan Naruto hidup masih ada "Ia membunuh 1 ANBU, membuat Kakashi sekarat, membuat Jiraiya sekarat, mencoba kabur dari desa dan sekarang membebaskan 3 tahanan seumur hidup, menjijikan sekali."

Wajah Kushina langsung mengeras saat mendengar ucapan Tsunade barusan "Beraninya kau menyebut anakku menjijikan, Senju" ucap Kushina dengan geram dan berniat melangkah maju mendekati Tsunade yang menatapnya tajam.

 **Greb!**

"Kaa-chan tenanglah"

Menma langsung menahan Kushina yang berniat menghajar Tsunade. Dengan berat hati Kushina membiarkan Tsunade, ia sangat marah karna ada orang yang berani menyebut anaknya menjijikan, apalagi itu di ucapkan di depannya.

"Jika aku jadi kau, aku sudah membunuh anak seperti itu."

"Diamlah, Senju. Kau yang tidak pernah memiliki anak tidak akan bisa mengerti perasaan seorang ibu" ucap Kushina dengan air mata yang mulai jatuh membasahi pipinya, Tsunade hanya diam tertegun mendengar penuturan Kushina "Bahkan jika anakku iblis, aku tidak akan pernah membunuhnya karna aku yang melahirkannya, aku ibunya, aku yang susah payah melahirkannya... Jalang sepertimu tidak pantas menilai anak seseorang."

 **Buagh!**

Tangan kanan Kushina berhasil mendaratkan satu pukulan telak pada pipi Tsunade yang langsung memerah dan terlihat lebam, Tsunade hanya diam tanpa ada niatan untuk membalas perbuatan Kushina barusan.

"Lepaskan Kaa-chan, Menma" ucap Kushina yang langsung di turuti oleh Menma, Kushina langsung berbalik dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Menma, Jiraiya dan Tsunade tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Aku akan mencoba mencari Kirigaya, Asuna dan Erza sambil melatih Menma di luar, untuk Naruto aku juga akan mencarinya... Kita pergi Menma." ucap Jiraiya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Tsunade yang masih diam dengan kepala bersurai pirang pucatnya yang tertunduk menatap ke arah tanah.

Perasaan seorang ibu, Tsunade tidak pernah memikirkan hal tersebut. Ia menang tidak punya biat untuk menikah apalagi memiliki anak, ayolah bahkan sekarang usianya hampir 50 tahun, memang secara fisik ia terlihat seperti wanita sumuran Kushina tapi tetap umur tidak bisa di bohongi.

Ia kehilangan niat untuk menikah setelah kematian kekasihnya, Dan. Jika ia punya niat untuk menikah, mungkin sudah sejak lama ia menikah dengan Jiraiya yang memang sangat mencintai dirinya.

"Sebaiknya aku kembali."

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Di suatu tempat]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bruk!**

Suara sesuatu terjatuh dari ketinggian terdengar sangat nyaring di tengah tengah hutan yang gelap karna cahaya yang tidak bisa menerobos masuk akibat dedaunan yang lebat di hutan tersebut.

"Di mana ini?"

Sebuah suara yang di perkirakan suara laki laki itu bertanya entah kepada siapa, sosok tersebut berdiri dengan jubah berwarna hitam yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya serta hoodie yang menutupi kepala dan setengah wajahnya.

Meskipun begitu sosok tersebut masih bisa melihat dengan jelas sebuah gua di depannya yang sepertinya tidak berpenghuni, dengan langkah sempoyongan ia melangkah masuk kedalam gua tersebut.

"Di mana kalian?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[TBC]**

Ajig lama up-nya bgsd :v...

Mentok cuy mentok :v... Kayak kaga tau aja kalau saya penulis yang gak konsisten sama ceritanya hwahahaha... Jadi gini cuk, ane sebenernya pengen stop nih fic sampe di lembah akhir doang tapi setelah di thinking lagi :v... Ane mutusin mau di lanjut aja sampe nikah (Eh ajig malah ngelantur gobok :v)... Maksudnya sampe Tsunade nikah (Makin panjang nih fic kalo nunggu Tsunade no Oppai nikah :v)...

Intinya... Yah gitu...

See you next chapter...


	22. Chapter 22

**The Legacy**

 **Author : Akira elgan**

 **Declaimed : Anime yang bersangkutan bukan punya saya!**

 **Pair : NarutoxErza, KiritoxAsuna**

 **Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Family, Fantasy and Romance (Maybe)**

 **Warning : OOC, OC, AliveMinaKushi, SharinganNaru, Typo dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Sosok remaja berjubah tersebut melangkah memasuki gua gelap tersebut dengan langkah tenang, sesekali ia melirik ke samping karna mendengar suara tetesan air yang jatuh.

"Apa aku yang pertama?"

Sosok tersebut bertanya entah kepada siapa, ia menghentikan langkahnya lalu membuka hoodie yang menutupi kepalanya dan terlihat wajah tampan berkulit putih dengan surai hitam. Mata hitamnya melihat sekitarnya lalu berbalik berniat keluar dari dalam gua.

 **Tap!**

Niatnya untuk meninggalkan gua langsung hilang di gantikan oleh perasaan penasaran karna pendengarannya mendengar suara langkah kaki, dengan hati hati Kirito melangkah mendekati suara langkah kaki barusan.

Tepat di depannya ada sebuah batu besar yang tidak terlihat mencurigakan sama sekali jadi Kirito berniat meninggalkan gua dan menghiraukan suara langkah kaki barusan namun lagi lagi niatnya ia urungkan saat batu besar tersebut bergeser dengan pelan dan menimbulkan suara gesekan kasar yang terdengar nyaring di gua sepi.

"Siapa di sana?"

Kirito bertanya sembari terus berjalan mengendap ngendap mendekati batu tersebut, saat sudah dekat Kirito bisa melihat puluhan anak tangga yang menuju kebawah "Ruag bawah tanah, kah? Siapa yang membuat ini?" tanya Kirito dengan penasaran, Kirito mengambil kerikil di bawah kakinya lalu melemparnya ke lubang tersebut.

 **Tuk! Tuk! Tuk!**

Kerikil tersebut jatuh dengan lancar menuju ke bawah, merasa sudah aman Kirito langsung melangkah melewati anak tangga tersebut dengan tenang. Semakin lama ia berjalan semakin dalam pula posisi Kirito saat ini dan semakin dekat juga Kirito dengan ujung tempat ini.

Tidak jauh di bawah sana Kirito melihat sebuah cahaya dari sebuah pintu yang tidak tertutup rapat, dengan hati hati Kirito mendekat dan saat sudah dekat ia langsing mendorong pintu kayu tersebut secara perlahan.

 **Kriieettt!**

Suara tersebut tercipta karna pintu yang sudah tua dan baut bautnya yang sudah karatan, merasa percuma Kirito langsung membuka pintunya dengan cepat. Kirito bisa melihat ruangan luas dengan beberapa lilit yang terpasang di dinding, Kirito melangkah masuk lebih dalam.

"Kemana dua yang lainnya?"

Dengan kecepatan kilat Kirito langsung berbalik dan memasang kuda kuda bertarung saat mendengar sebuah suara dari pojok ruangan tersebut namun saat melihat sosok tersebut Kirito langsung menurunkan kewaspadaanya.

"Kemana Erza dan Asuna? Apa kau meni-"

"Kirito/Kazuto"

Kirito langsung mengalihkan arah tatapannya pada pintu yang sebelumnya ia masuki, di sana ia melihat Asuna dan Erza yang mulai mendekati dirinya. Erza terlihat tidak asing dengan tempat ini, ia langsung menuju pojok yang terdapat lilin yang lebih besar dari yang lainnya.

"Ternyata benar..." ucap Erza yang langsung menciptakan dia pedang dan armor berwarna silver yang melekat di tubuhnya dengan sebuah hiasan di kepalanya, Heavenly Armor "Apa hubunganmu dengan Orochimaru?"

Sosok tersebut masih tetap tenang meski Erza mengacungkan satu pedang kearahnya dengan aura yang tidak mengenakan, ia bertepuk tangan sembari melangkah mendekati Erza "Dia dulu anggota Akatsuki tapi karna Itachi mengalahkannya jadi dia keluar dan aku mengambil alih tempat ini dari Orochimaru, dia tidak akan ke sini." ucapnya.

"Kenapa Itachi bertarung melawan Orochimaru?" tanya Asuna.

"Orochimaru sangat menginginkan Sharingan jadi dia mencoba merebutnya dari Itachi tapi sayangnya ia gagal, dan sekarang..." ucap sosok tersebut yang menggantungkan ucapannya "Ia mencoba memperdaya Uchiha Sasuke, sepertinya itu berhasil karna Sasuke mulai mengikuti Orochimaru dan keluar dari Konoha."

Erza, Asuna dan Kirito hanya diam tanpa ada niat untuk membalas ucapan sosok tersebut, keheningan melanda mereka berempat dengan hawa yang tidak mengenakan. Sosok tersebut membuak topengnya dan memperlihatkan wajahnya.

"Namaku Uchiha Obito, kalian boleh memanggilku Tobi"

"Tobi?"

"Ha'i"

"Topeng babi?"

Erza menyimpulkan arti nama Tobi bagi dirinya sendiri dan yang paling masuk akal adalah 'Topeng Babi'. Obito memakai topeng yang berbentuk sepiral dan ekor babi juga melingkar, hampir mirip seperti sepiral.

"Terserah padamu, dada rata"

"APA KAU BILANG"

"Dada rata?"

"Ka-Kau... Aku masih 13 tahun jadi masih kecil, lihat saja nanti, Uchiha jelek" ucap Erza sewot, cukup Naruto yang sering meledek dadanya. Padahal apa salahnya, dia masih berumur 13 tahun jadi wajah jika dadanya belum tumbuh besar. Para lelaki memang tidak bisa mengerti para gadis.

"Jadi apa kau tau Naruto masih hidup atau sudah mati?" tanya Kirito sekaligus menyudahi pertengkaran Erza dan Obito, ini memang tujuan mereka untuk ikut Obito yaitu mencari tau apa Naruto sudah mati atau masih hidup.

Mereka bertiga memang sudah tidak sadarkan diri saat terakhir dan hanya menyisakan Naruto yang berdiri dengan keadaan kacau, mereka tidak pernah tau kelanjutan sebenarnya pertarungan antara Jiraiya melawan Naruto. Kemungkinan Naruto mati memang besar.

"Sebebarnya aku mengawasi pertarungan kalian melawan Jiraiya dari jauh..." ucap Obito yang membuat ketiga remaja tersebut kaget, Asuna adalah yang paling kaget karna biasanya ia masih bisa merasakan keberadaan musuh jika musuh itu masih bisa melihat mereka "Aku berada di posisi lebih jauh dari jangkauan sensoric-mu Asuna jadi wajar kau tidak merasakan kehadiranku."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi pada Naruto?" tanya Erza.

"Dia menggunakan jutsu mirip seperti **Rasengan** tapi berwarna hitam dan Jiraiya menggunakan **Rasengan** normal, mereka beradu dan di saat terakhir aku melihat Naruto yang kehilangan konsentrasinya pada jutsunya jadi aku memindahkan Naruto menggunakan **Kamui,** seperti saat memindahkan kalian ke sini."

"Aku kira hanya Naruto yang masuk ke dimensi **Kamui** tapi efek ledakan juga terbawa dan menghancurkan dimensi **Kamui** , karna itu terjadilah kerusakan yang lumayan dan kemungkinan Naruto keluar dari dimensi tersebut secara paksa karna ada kerusakan di dimensi tersebut, dia hilang."

Wajah Erza langsung mengeras saat mendengar penjelasan Obito tentang keberadaan Naruto "Berarti kau menipu kami, bukan? Kau bilang k-"

"Aku tidak bilang Naruto pasti hidup dan aku juga tidak bilang tau keberadaan Naruto, aku bilang, aku akan membantu kalian bebas dari penjara dan menemukan Naruto jika bisa" potong Obito dengan cepat, semua yang di katakan Obito memang benar, ia tidak pernah tau keberadaan Naruto dan kondisi Naruto.

Erza maju mendekat ke arah Obito yang masih terlihat santai "Apa rencanamu sebenarnya?" tanya Erza dengan penekanan di setiap kata, ia sudah terlampau kesal oleh makhluk di depannya ini. Ia ikut orang ini dengan tujuan menemukan Naruto, bukan kebebasan dari penjara, ia tidak peduli jika harus di penjara seumur hidup.

"Aku hanya ingin perdamaian"

"Dengan cara mengumpulkan Nuke-nin?" tanya Asuna dengan cepat setelah Obito mengatakan rencananya, sebenarnya yang di katakan Obito bukanlah rencana tapi tujuan akhir dari rencana Obito, ia tau Obito berusaha menghindar untuk menjelaskan.

"Ha'i, karna mereka- Tidak, kita. Karna kita lebih berguna dan cepat bekerja dari pada orang di dalam desa" ucap Obito hati hati karna Asuna mencoba mengorek informasi darinya, ia bukan Ninja sembarangan yang bisa di bodohi dengan pertanyaan Asuna.

Jika ia menjelaskan alasan yang sebenarnya ia mengumpulkan para kriminal itu sama dengan memberikan beberapa informasi yang bisa di simpulkan oleh Asuna, ia akui bocah di depannya itu cukup cerdik dan teliti.

"Kau menghindar" ucap Asuna datar "Aku akan mengikuti kemauan Kirito dan Erza."

"Kami hanya perlu jadi anggotamu, kan?" tanya Kirito yang di balas anggukan oleh Obito, Kirito memperhatikan jubah yanh Obito kenakan. Jubah berkerah tinggi dengan warna hitam dan gambar awan merah di beberapa bagian "Apa jubah itu bukti bahwa orang tersebut anggota Akatsuki?"

"Ha'i ini bu-"

"Kalau begitu cepat beri kami jubah itu dan kami akan pergi kemanapun semau kami menggunakan jubah itu..." ucap Kirito dengan cepat memotong ucapan Obito, Obito menatap Kirito dengan lekat dan wajah bertanya "Ingatlah kami tidak pernah bilang akan mengikutimu, Uchiha."

Obito tertawa pelan, merasa lucu dengan situasi saat ini, awalnya ia yang ingin menjebak mereka agar masuk Akatsuki namun sekarang bocah bocah ini malah mendapatkan keuntungan darinya. Keuntungan di bebaskan dari penjara, menuntutnya mencari Naruto, bisa berkeliaran kemana pun dan yang terpenting adalah mereka tidak berada di bawah perintah Obito.

'Astaga mereka mengambil keuntungan terlalu banyak. Dengan ini aku tidak bisa memerintah mereka, harus mencari Naruto dan gagal mendapatkan mereka sebagai bawahan... Sialan' pikir Obito sembari terus menertawakan dirinya, ia terlalu meremehkan bocah bocah ini. Sekarang ia merasa mengalami kerugian yang banyak dan mereka mendapatkan keuntungan, itu tidak bisa di biarkan.

"Aku berniat melatih kalian dulu" ucap Obito, dengan alibi melatih mereka Obito bisa mendapatkan banyak waktu untuk mengakali mereka. Obito hanya tinggal melatih mereka seenaknya dan mengambil keuntungan lain dari mereka.

"Kami bisa berlatih sendiri, cepat berikan jubah itu" ucap Kirito dengan nada memaksa, ia tidak mau berlama lama di sini. Semakin lama ia di sini maka semakin lama juga ia untuk bisa menemukan Naruto, terlebih ia tidak bisa mempercayai Obito. Terbukti tadi Obito mempermainkan kata katnanya dengan sangat hati hati.

Sebuah pusaran angin muncul di depan mereka dan tiga jubah yang sama seperti milik Obito langsung bermunculan. Tanpa menunggu lama Kirito mengambil jubah tersebut dan langsung memakainya, Asuna dan Erza juga langsung melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kita sudah selesai jadi kami pergi"

Obito hanya bisa diam memandang mereka bertiga yang mulai menaiki anak tangga dan tidak lama mereka pun menghilang, rencana untuk menguasai mereka dan memanfaatkan mereka bertiga gagal, namun ia sedikit lega karna rencananya untuk mengajak mereka bergabung dengan Akatsuki berhasil.

'Kalau begini aku harus mendapatkan Naruto untuk mendapatkan mereka juga... Meskipun itu belum tentu berhasil jika Naruto menolak. Bocah bocah sialan'

 **[Skip Time]**

Di sebuah ruangan yang hanya di terangi sebuah lilin, seorang wanita duduk di samping sebuah ranjang yang terdapat seseorang sedang tidur. Pandangannya tidak teralih sekalipun dari sosok tersebut, wajahnya terlihat datar namun ada kepedulian yang ia pancaran dari matanya.

'Sudah berapa hari dia tidak sadar?' pikir wanita berambut ungu tersebut, ia sudah lupa berapa lama berapa hari berlalu sejak ia pertama kali menemukan tubuh mengambang di sungai Amegakure itu.

Saat itu ia sedang mengawasi keadaan Amegakure dari gedung yang paling tinggi di Amegakure dan saat hampir tengah malam ia mendengar suara ledakan yang berasal tidak jauh dari sungai di dekat gerbang utama Ame.

Karna ia yang bertanggung jawab atas keamanan Ame maka ia langsung segera mengecek ke lokasi, perkiraanya ada pertarungan di sana mungkin antara Ninja Ame dan desa lain yanf mencoba mengorek informasi desa Ame, desa Ame memang terkenal sangat ketat dan selalu waspada pada orang yang masuk.

Setelah sampai di lokasi ia tidak mendapati pertarungan atau bekas pertarungan, tidak ada hal yang aneh kecuali seseorang yang terambang di sungai Ame dengan keadaan tidak sadarkan diri dan lika di sekujur tubuhnya.

Alhasil ia menemukan remaja ini, remaja pirang yang ia perkirakan berusia belasan tahun itu. Melihat sekilas remaja tersebut mengingatkannya pada seseorang jadi ia memilih untuk membawa anak tersebut, mungkin jika anak tersebut tidak membawa memorinya kembali ia akan meninggalkan anak itu.

Wanita itu langsung berdiri dari duduknya saat melihat tangan anak tersebut bergerak dan perlahan kedua mata anak tersebut terbuka, ia mengedipkan matanya berkali kali untuk menyesuaikan pengelihatannya.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar" ucap wanita tersebut dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya, senyum itu seperti menggambarkan kelegaan dirinya saat melihat anak tersebut sadar.

"D-Di mana ini?"

"Ini di Amegakure, aku Konan" balas Konan, melihat anak yang ia selamatkan mencoba untuk bangun Konan dengan sigap langsung membantunya untuk bangun "Siapa namamu?"

"Naruto..." ucap anak tersebut yang ternyata bernama Naruto itu, ia melihat tubuhnya yang di lilit perban hampir di seluruh tubuhnya sedangkan bawahannya ia memakai celana berwarna hitam "Hanya itu."

Konan mengangguk mengerti "Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau bisa sampai di sini dan tubuhmu penuh luka?" tanya Konan secara bertubi tubi membuat Naruto hanya diam kebingungan, menyadari ia terlalu cepat bertanya Konan sedikit menundukan kepala "Ma-Maaf"

Naruto diam sejenak, ia ingat semuanya. Sesuatu menyerap tubuhnya dan di saat terakhir ia melemparkan satu pedang yang ia yakin menusuk tepat di tubuh Jiraiya dan saat sudah terserap ia terkena sebuah ledakan yang lumayan besar dan berakhir tidak sadarkan diri dan setelah sadar ia ada di sini.

"Aku mengalami pertarungan di dekat perbatasan Ame" balas Naruto yang sekarang tengah berbohong, ia tidak bisa memberitahu wanita ini karna Naruto masih mewaspadai wanita bernama Konan ini tapi ia bersyukur di tolong oleh seseorang sebelum nyawanya melayang "Terimakasih."

Konan mengangguk dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya, entah kenapa setiap melihat wajah Naruto membuat Konan ingin tersenyum, mungkin karna Naruto mirip dengan orang yang ada di masa lalunya.

"Aku akan mengambilkan makan, kau pasti lapar"

"Tunngu Konan-san..." ucap Naruto yang menahan pergelangan tangan kanan Konan "Untuk sementara boleh aku tinggal di sini?"

"Tinggallah selama yang kau mau, Naruto-san"

"Terimakasih, Konan-san"

Setelahnya Naruto langsung menidurkan kembali tubuhnya dengan mata yang tertutup namun tidak berniat untuk tidur 'Sudah berapa lama aku di sini? Bagaimana keadaan mereka?' pikir Naruto.

"Pada akhirnya aku tetap menjadi Nuke-nin, Hayate pasti sangat marah" ucap Naruto dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya, mengingat bagaimana Hayate jika sedang marah semua kenangan tentang Hayate langsung hancur saat ia mengingat Hatake Kakashi "Ck, menyebalkan sekali aku jadi Nuke-nin gara gara dia."

Mengingat pengkhianatan yang di lakukan oleh Yugao dan Kakashi pada Hayate membuat emosi Naruto memuncak, ia sangat ingin menghancurkan wajah bermasker Kakashi sedangkan untuk Yugao ia sudah tidak peduli pada wanita yang sudah mati itu.

 **Clek!**

Naruto langsung bangun lagi saat mendengar suara seseorang membuka pintu, ia menatap ke arah pintu dan kedua matanya menatap seorang pria berambut jingga hampir mirip sepertinya, mata ungu berpola riak air tersebut menatap Naruto dingin.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto yang entah dari mana ia mendapatkan kekuatan untuk langsung berdiri dan memasang kuda kuda bertarung, Naruto langsung meringis saat merasakan nyeri di perutnya 'Sialan... Tapi jubah itu sama seperti yang di pakai Konan-san?'

 **Syut! Sring! Trang!**

Naruto langsung menciptakan belati yang ia gunakan untuk menahan besi hitam yang di tembakan oleh pria tersebut, saat pria itu melangkah mendekati Naruto, entah kenapa Naruto merasakan ancaman yang sangat besar dari tatapan mata pria itu. Keringat dingin mengucur di dahi Naruto dan dengan sepontan Naruto mengambil langkah mundur.

"Pain apa yang kau lakukan?"

Naruto langsung menghela nafas lega saat melihat Konan yang datang dan berbicara pada pria itu. Pain langsung menengok ke belakang, wajah penuh piercing Pain tidak menampilkan ekspresi apapun saat berhadapan dengan Konan.

"Tinggalkan dia, aku akan mengurusnya" ucap Konan dingin, Pain tanpa banyak bicara langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Konan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto yang mulai mendudukan dirinya "Kau harus makan dulu."

"Ha'i, terimakasih." ucap Naruto. Konan langsung menaruh nampan yang ia bawa di dekat Naruto dan Naruto langsung memakan sup dan nasi yang di berikan Konan dengan lahap.

Konan kembali tersenyum melihat Naruto makan dengan lahap "Kau berasal dari mana?" tanya Konan yang dengan sabar menunggu jawaban dari Naruto yang masih mengunyah makanannya.

"Aku Nuke-nin dari Konoha"

Konan terdiam sejenak, ia memiliki dendam tersendiri pada Konoha atau lebih tepatnya orang orang Konoha tapi ia mengabaikan itu bertahun tahun namun sekarang ia kembali mengingatnya, meskipun Naruto berasal dari Konoha tapi ia tidak ada sangkut paut dengan dendam yang ia miliki.

"Siapa pria tadi?"

Lamunan Konan langsung buyar saat mendengar Naruto bertanya padanya "Ah, pria tadi? Dia Pain" ucap Konan memberitahu nama orang tersebut atau lebih tepatnya nama samaran orang tersebut karna nama aslinya adalah Yahiko.

"Dia bukan orang biasa, kan?" tanya Naruto yang di balas anggukan oleh Konan, ia langsung menaruh mangkuk yang telah kosong "Apa dia bisa melatihku?"

"Huh? Me-Melatih?" tanya Konan untuk memastikan jika yang ia dengar tidak salah, anggukan Naruto menjadi jawaban bahwa telinganya tidak salah dengar "Dia tidak akan mau, kalau mau aku bisa melatihmu, bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak berniat berlatih menggoda gadis"

"Kau mau mati atau berlatih?"

"Aku mau berlatih"

"Kita akan mulai saat kau sembuh total."

 **[3 Tahun kemudian]**

Seorang remaja berambut hitam jabrik berjalan dengan tenang sembari sesekali menjilat es krim batangan yang berada di tangan kanannya, di sampingnya ada pria berambut putih panjang yang di ikat longgar. Mereka berdua adalah murid dan guru, si murid yang bernama Namikaze Menma anak dari pasangan Namikaze Minato sang Yondaime Hokage dan Uzumaki Kushina sedangkan sang Guru adalah Jiraiya, salah satu dari 3 Sannin legendaris.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju gerbang Konoha yang telah terlihat di depan mata mereka, Menma yang semulanya berjalan santai langsung berlari dengan wajah girang mendahului Jiraiya yang hanya tersenyum maklum atas tingkah laku Menma.

Ia kembali mengingat semua pelatihan yang ia berikan kepada Menma, pelatihan yang tidak mudah di lakukan oleh Menma dan tidak mudah juga bagi Jiraiya mengajari anak arogan seperti Menma yang selalu menganggap jika bisa mengembangkan **Rasengan** berarti sudah menjadi sangat kuat.

Jiraiya sedikit tidak suka dengan sifat Menma yang itu, jadi dengan sengaja beberapa kali Jiraiya memancing kumpulan musuh dan membiarkan Menma menghadapi mereka. Menma yang menghadapi musuh musuh tersebut akan merasa kesulitan dan kerepotan untuk menang, pada akhirnya dia menganggap dirinya lemah lalu berlatih lagi dengan keras.

Perlahan sifat arogan Menma hilang di bawah kepelatihannya selama tiga tahun ini, meskipun begitu sikap arogan Menma tidaklah mengilang sepenuhnya, Menma masih suka semena mena pada orang yang lebih lemah dari dirinya.

Sulit memang menghilangkan sifat yang sudah melekat sejak kecil, sebenarnya itu bukan sifat bawaan dari Menma karna Jiraiya sangat tau Minato ataupun Kushina tidak memiliki sifat arogan seperti Menma, salahkan didikan Minato dan Kushina yang terlalu memanjakan Menma sehingga sifat tersebut menguasai Menma.

Dia anak Hokage, dia anak orang hebat yang di kenal dunia, ibunya juga orang yang di pandang di dunia Shinobi dan Menma selalu mendapat apa yang ia mau tanpa harus berusaha ekstra, mungkin itulah sebagian kecil hal yang membuat Menma aroga.

Ah, satu hal lagi yang membuat Menma arogan, karna kakaknya yaitu Naruto yang lebih lemah dari Menma. Itu faktor paling besar setahu Jiraiya hingga saat ini, namun jika harus di bandingkan antara Menma dan Naruto, Jiraiya sebenarnya lebih memilih Naruto.

Dia pintar, kuat, selalu merasa kurang, giat berlatih dan Naruto bisa mengendalikan sifat arogan di dalam dirinya, ia bisa membuat sifat arogan itu menjadi kekuatan yang mengentungkan bagi dirinya sedangkan Menma malah membuat sifat itu menjadi bumerang bagi dirinya sendiri.

Berbicara tentang Naruto, selama tiga tahun ini ia mencari informasi tentang Naruto yang kemungkinan masih hidup atau setidaknya ada yang menemukan mayatnya jika memang Naruto telah mati, Jiraiya juga memerintah beberapa anak buahnya untuk mencari Naruto.

Yang mereka temukan hanyalah informasi tentang ke tiga teman Naruto. Erza, Asuna dan Kirito, menurut kabar yang ia dengan dari bawahannya bahwa Kirito dan Asuna pergi bersama dan Erza pergi sendiri entah kemana sedangkan Kirito dan Asuna sering terlihat si perbatasan Kirigakure.

Baru baru ini juga Jiraiya mendengar sebuah hutan yang di beri nama Awan Hitam oleh para penduduk lokal, katanya semenjak ada hutan tersebut semu orang yang lewat hutan tersebut akan keluar dengan keadaan hilang ingatan tentang kejadian yang menimpa mereka di dalam hutan tersebut, mereka mengira jika itu perbuatan bandit yang memiliki kekuatan khusus untuk menghapus ingatan dan mencuri barang barang korban mereka.

Kabut hitam dan awan hitam tidak terlalu jauh berbeda, Kirito sangat identik dengan kabut hitam tapi setahu Jiraiya bahwa Kirito tidak memiliki jutsu untuk menghapus ingatan sedangkan Asuna juga tidak punya, tapi Asuna Ninja medis.

"SENSEI KENAPA KAU LAMA SEKALI?"

Jiraiya yanh berjalan sambil memikirkan banyak hal langsung sadar saat mendengar teriakan Menma, Jiraiya langsung berlari kecil menyusul Menma "Menma aku sudah terlalu tua untuk berlari sepertimu" balas Jiraiya yang pura pura merasa kelelahan.

'Aku harus bertanya langsung pada Tsunade'

Sedangkan di rumah sakit Konoha atau lebih tepatnya di sebuah ruangan yang di diami oleh Tsunade sebagai kepala rumah sakit terlihat Tsunade yang sedang duduk sembari membaca beberapa lembar kertas.

"Banyak sekali yang harus di operasi" keluh Tsunade dengan wajah lelah, sudah satu tahun ia menjabat sebagai kepala rumah sakit karna Minato yang sudah pulih sepenuhnya dan mengambil kembali jabatan Hokage dari dirinya.

Memang sudah seharusnya seperti itu, lagipula Tsunade tidak mau berlama lama bercanda ria dengan tumpukan kertas di kantor Hokage meskipun sekarang juga ia harus mengurus kertas kertas yang tidak jauh berbeda dari di kantor Hokage tapi setidaknya ini tidak sebanyak pekerjaan Hokage.

Sudah tiga tahun semenjak Jiraiya membawa Menma untuk pergi berlatih dan seharusnya Jiraiya dan Menma akan pulang tidak lama lagi, sudah tiga tahun juga hubungannya dengan Kushina menjadi renggang karna ucapannya tiga tahun lalu di gerbang utama Konoha.

Untungnya Minato tidak seperti Kushina karna Minato memang tidak tau apa apa soal apa yang ia ucapkan tentang Naruto tiga tahun lalu, ia sedikit bersyukur tentang itu. Tidak ada ruginya juga bagi Tsunade di musuhi oleh Kushina, ia masih tetap hidup meskipun Kushina membencinya.

 **Tuk! Tuk! Tuk!**

Tsunade berbalik karna mendengar suara ketukan di jendela, wajah Tsunade tiba tiba menjadi sewot saat melihat wajah tua Jiraiya yang terpampang dengan jelas membuat darahnya naik dan ingin segera menghajar wajah tua konyol yang di miliki Jiraiya.

Setelah di rasa cukup, Jiraiya langsung membuka jendela ruangan Tsunade dan langsung duduk di ambang jendela "Yo, apa kabar Hime? Kau pasti sangat rindu pada Jiraiya-mu ini, kan? Hahah... Tidak usah malu malu" ucap Jiraiya sembari mengibas ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya.

"Aku tidak sudi merasa rindu padamu Jiraiya..." ucap Tsunade dengan nada tajam dan wajah galak namun itu sudah biasa di terima oleh Jiraya yang sudah menemani Tsunade sejak remaja dan sering mendapatkan pukulan, cacian dan tatapan sinis Tsunade "Jadi kenapa kau menemuiku dulu?"

"Apa tidak boleh?"

"Tidak juga, biasanya kau menemui Minato dulu karna dia seorang Hokage dan muridmu" ucap Tsunade sembari memalingkan wajahnya ke samping "Jadi ada apa?"

"Tsunade apa Ninja medis bisa menghapus ingatan seseorang?' tanya Jiraiya dengan wajahnya yang sudah berubah menjadi serius, ia benar benar sangat ingin tau tentang ini karna ini menyangkut informasi tentang kemampuan yang di miliki oleh Asuna yang menurutnya tidak terlalu menonjol dari Naruto, Erza dan Korito.

Tsunade berpikir sejenak lalu menatap Jiraiya balik "Kau pasti tau bukan setiap Ninja medis memiliki spesialis masing masing?" tanya Tsunade yang langsung di balas anggukan oleh Jiraiya "Jika dia spesialis otak maka itu mungkin saja, karna mungkin mereka menemukan cara baru untuk melakukan itu, seperti cuci otak misalnya."

"Apa bisa mencuci setengah ingatan?"

"Belum, belum ada yang berhasil tapi bisa saja karna dunia Ninja memang tidak normal, apapun bisa terjadi" ucap Tsunade dengan wajah serius, setelahnya keheningan melanda mereka beruda.

"Apapun bisa terjadi?"

"Benar sekali"

"Bagaimana jika Jiraiya menikahi Tsunade?"

"Kau mau mati?"

Setelahnya Jiraiya dan Tsunade tertawa bersama sama. Mereka memang selalu seperti itu, Jiraiya yang selalu mengejar Tsunade dan Tsunade yang selalu menolak Jiraiya dengan kasar atau terkadang memberikan pukulan telak pada Jiraiya.

Namun di balik itu semua, perilaku itulah yang membuat mereka menjadi teman tanpa ada topeng di antara mereka. Mereka bisa saling mengerti satu sama lain, seperti saat ini Tsunade sangat mengerti jika Jiraiya khawatir akan sesuatu yang mungkin akan membahayakan Konoha dan orang terdekatnya.

Tapi Tsunade memilih untuk bungkam sementara dan akan menanyakannya lain kali jika ada waktu yang tepat bagi dirinya untuk menanyakan itu, ia yakin Jiraiya mampu menangani yang membuat Jiraiya khawatir, meskipun sifat Jiraiya yang mesum tapi Jiraiya memiliki kekuatan yang setingkat Kage dengan pengalaman yang mempuni.

'Aku tidak perlu khawatir, kan Jiraiaya?'

 **[Di Suatu Tempat]**

 **Tap!**

Seorang remaja berambut pirang acak acakan dengan kedua sisi rambut yang memanjang dan menbingkai wajah tampannya dan rambut depan yang menutupi dahinya. Kedua mata violetnya menatap ke dapam gua gelap di depannya.

Jubah hitam bergambar awan merah dengan kerah tinggi menjadi pakaiannya saat ini dan celana panjang standar ANBU serta sepatu Shinobi yang menjadi pelengkap penampilannya saat ini.

'Dia di sini' batin Naruto lalu melangkah memasuki gua gelap tersebut dengan santai, dua Katana tersarung dengan manis di kedua sisi pinggangnya. Matanya terus menatap lurus dan di depannya ia bisa melihat cahaya matahari yang masuk lewat lubang di atas gua. Rupanya itu adalah ujung gua tersebut.

Gua ini tidak terlalu dalam menurut Naruto tapi ini ideal untuk di jadikan tempat bersembunyi bagi seseorang dan benar saja, di ujung sana Naruto bisa melihat seorang gadis berambut merah panjang yang sangat ia kenal namun ada yang berbeda dari gadis tersebut.

Setengah wajah gadis tersebut berwarna hitam seperti jilatan api, di matanya yang terpejam terdapat lingkaran berwarna biru. Menyadari ada seseorang yang datang gadis tersebut membuka kedua matanya yang berwatna biru dengan pupil vertikal berwarna hitam tajam.

"Jadi kau belum mati, Naruto?"

Naruto tersenyum tipis saat gadis tersebut melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan padanya "Begitulah, apa kau sehat? Sepertinya kau tambah kuat" tanya Naruto sekaligus menilai Erza yang sudah berubah.

Erza berdiri dari duduknya lalu dalam hitungan setik Erza sudah berada di depan Naruto dengan bogem tangan kanan yang siap mengenai wajah Naruto.

 **BUAGH! Wush!**

 **BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!**

 **BOOMMM!**

Naruto terkena pukulan super Erza barusan dan membuat Naruto melesat tanpa halangan, tubuh Naruto melesat menghancurkan deretan pohon yang berjejer dengan indah tapi sekarang telah hancur. Suara ledakan bisa di dengar oleh Erza dari kejauhan.

Saat Erza keluar ia menyipitkan matanya saat cahaya matahari yang memasuki matanya, ia dengan jelas melihat jalur Naruto yang terkena pukulan barusan. Mungkin Naruto terlempar hingga 50 meter dark tempatnya berdiri semula.

Tapi bukan Naruto jika tidak kembali dalam sekejam, pemuda pirang tersebut telah berdiri di depan Erza dengan hidung yang mengeluarkan darah dan bengkok. Mustahil tulang hidung Naruto tidak patah saat terkena pukulan Erza barusan.

"Jadi kau selama ini di Akatsuki?"

 **Krak!**

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Erza terlebih dahulu Naruto memperbaiki hidungnya. Tidak terlalu sakit bagi Naruto yang sudah sering mengalami luka lebih parah dari itu "Ha'i, jadi kau juga anggotanya? Kita dekat tapi tidak menyadari satu sama lain, di mana Kirito dan Asuna?" tanya Naruto dengan nada santai tanpa ada niat menghajar balik Erza.

"Kami berpisah..." balas Erza lalu perlahan wujud Erza kembali seperti sedia kala, corak hitam di tubuhnya menyusut dan lingkaran biru di matanya menghilang. Ia berjalan menghampiri Naruto lalu mencengkram kerah jubah Akatsuki Naruto "Kau berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan kami, aku mengerti kenapa kau menghilang tapi setidaknya kau bisa lebih cepat menemui kami."

 **Tak!**

Naruto menangkap kepalan tangan kanan Erza yang jika tidak di halangi maka akan mengenai wajahnya untuk kedua kalinya, wajah Erza terlihat memerah dan gigi yang beradu menahan kemarahan. Tanpa babibu Erza langsung melayangkan lututnya ke perut Naruto.

 **Buagh!**

"Ohok..."

Kedua mata Naruto terbuka lebar dan mulut yang memuntahkan darah segar yang mengenai wajah cantik Erza, cengkeraman pada tangan Erza lepas karna pukulan Erza barusan. Erza langsung memukul pipi Naruto menggunakan tangan kanannya membuat Naruto oleng kebelakang.

 **Greb!**

Erza menarik lengan kanan jubah Naruto agar Naruto mendekat ke arahnya dan dengan sangat keras Erza menendang Naruto secara menyamping membuat Naruto harus kembali terlempar jauh dan menghancurkan pepohonan di jalurnya.

 **[Tenrin no Yoroi]**

 **Sring!**

Jubah Erza langsung berubah menjadi armor perak yang yang memperlihatkan belahan dadanya dan perutnya sedangkan bawahnya yang memakai rok panjang yang mengembang serta sepatu hak yang berbahan sama dengan armor tersebut, di belakangnya membentang lebar sayap besi dan puluhan pedang yang mengelilingi Erza.

Melihat Naruto yang sudah kembali berdiri Erza langsung merentangkan tangan kanannya ke arah Naruto dan dengan itu puluhan longsword Erza langsung mengelilingi Naruto yang terlihat kacau.

 **[Tenrin : Circle Sword]**

 **BOMM!**

Sebelum puluhan pedang Erza menggores Naruto, puluhan pedang tersebut terlebih dahulu terpental ke segala arah. Naruto berdiri dengan aura yang mengelilingi tubuhnya, energinya sangat kuat hingga memaksa Erza juga mengeluarkan hal yang sama seperti Naruto. Tanah yang mereka pijak bergetar lalu terjadi retakan di tanah yang perlahan saling terhubung.

 **Sring!**

Erza dan Naruto menghilang secara bersamaan dan muncul di satu tempat yang sama, yang berada di udara sedangkan Naruto masih berpijak pada tanah.

 **[Kureha no Yoroi]**

Senjata dan armor Erza langsung berubah menjadi armor berwarna hitam dengan sayap kelelawar yang membentang di punggungnya, Erza memakai pedang besar bergerigi berwarna hitam seperti armornya. Erza langsung mengayunkan pedangnya secara vertikal dengan gerakan cepat tapi Naruto yang sudah mengaktifkan **Sharingan** -nya masih sempat untuk menggeser tubuhnya ke samping kiri.

 **DUARR!**

Pedang besar Erza hanya mengenai tanah dan membuat ledakan lumayan besar, cekungan besar yang memiliki kedalam dua meter tercipta berkat serangan Erza barusan. Melihat Erza yang masih berusaha mengangkat pedangnya, Naruto langsung mengeluarkan sedikit kedua katana-nya.

 **[Teritory]**

 **Crash! Crash! Crash!**

Naruto terkena serangan tak kasat mata yang di lakukan oleh dirinya sendiri, Erza berhasil menggunakan jutsu teleport miliknya yang membuat Naruto berdiri di tempat Erza sebelumnya.

"Kau kuat Erza"

Erza langsung berbalik kearah Naruto saat merasakan ancaman dari arah belakang, banar saja karna ada sebuah tulang besar yang berbentuk tangan yang di lapisi oleh aura berwarna putih siap menghantam tubuh Erza namun sebelum itu menghantam langsung tubuhnya Erza memposisikan pedang besarnya secara vertikal.

 **Buagh! Wush! Sreek!**

Erza berhasil menahannya meskipun Erza harus rela terpental ke belakang beberapa meter tapi ia masih bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya agar tidak tumbang, saat Erza berhenti Naruto sudah muncul di belakang Erza dengan Masamune yang siap di tusukan.

 **Crash!**

Alhasil pipi mulus Erza harus rela menerima tergores karna terkena bilah tajam Masamune, dengan posisi Erza yang membelakangi Naruto dan Naruto yang hampir menempel pada punggungnya Erza langsung memanfaatkan posisi tersebut untuk berikan serangan berupa sikutan tangan kiri pada perut Naruto.

 **Buagh!**

Naruto langsung membungkuk karna merasakan sakit di perutnya, lagi Naruto tidak bisa menahan setiap pukulan yang Erza lancarkan padanya saat Erza sudah berbalik.

 **Buagh! Buagh! Buagh!**

'Gerakannya lebih cepat dari yang dulu' batin Naruto saat dirinya merasa terpojok karna Erza yang belum juga menyelesaikan acara memukuli tubuhnya dengan gerakan cepat dan tenaga yang bisa di bilang kuat, Erza tidak berniat membunuh Naruto tapi Erza berniat menyiksa Naruto.

 **Buagh!**

Sebuah uppercut membuat Naruto terlempar jauh ke udara namun sesuatu mengingat tubuhnya, sebuah benang mengikat tubuhnya. Erza tanpa memikirkan keselamatan Naruto langsung membanting Naruto yang terikat oleh benang kawat.

 **Duarr!**

 **Sring!**

"Cukup Erza"

 **Sring!**

Saat Naruto munciul di depannya dengan mata **Sharingan** tiga tamoe yang telah berubah total menjadi **Mangekyou Sharingan** , mata tersebut menatap nyalang Erza yang hanya bisa biasa saja. Armor Erza langsung berubah lagi saat Naruto bersiap mengayunkan kedua katannya.

 **Trang! Trang! Trang!**

Suara besi yang saling beradu terdengar sangat nyaring, Erza mengenakan sebuah perban yang melilit di bagian dadanya serta celana panjang berwarna merah yang bergambar jilatan api di bawahnya, dua katana tergenggam di kedua tangan Erza untuk menyaingi permainan Naruto.

 **Trang!**

Erza dan Naruto saling mendorong katana mereka, kedua mata **Mangekyou Sharingan** Naruto menatap mata biru berpupil vertikal hitam Erza. Perlahan corak berwatna hitam memenuhi setengah wajah Erza, ia memasuki mode **Juinjutsu** level 3 dan **Sage Mode** yang ia pelajari dari Acnologia.

Naruto memilih mundur saat melihat perubahan yang terjadi pada Erza, ia ras Erza sudah cukup menghajarnya dan ia juga sudah cukup menahan dirirnya saat melawan Erza "Sebaiknya hentikan sekarang, aku punya pekerjaan yang harus membawamu." ucap Naruto yang sudah menyarungkan kedua katana kesayangannya itu.

Erza juga sudah menghilangkan posisi bertarung yang ia miliki dan armorynya berubah menjadi armor kasual yang ia pakai sehari hari **[Hato Kurosu no Yoroi]** adalah nama armor tersebut "Dari Akatsuku?" tanya Erza yang di balas anggukan kepala Naruto "Apa itu?"

"Menangkap inang Nibi, Nii Yugito"

"Baiklah, setelah itu ke perbatasan Kirigakure"

"Deal."

 **[TBC]**

Ok untuk Ryu Uzumaki yang nanya tentang kapasitas **Chakra** Naruto setelah punya **Sharingan** dan sebelum punya **Sharingan**.

Nambah, kapasitas **Chakra** Naruto nambah karna Orochimaru langsung masukin DNA dari salah satu Uchiha, bukan ngasih Naruto **Sharingan** tapi ngasih Naruto darah **Uchiha**. Sebenernya saya gak tau apa kapasitas **Chakra** seseorang bakalan nambah atau enggak kalo di kasih DNA Ninja lain tapi saya berkaca sama kejadian Sasuke waktu di kasih **Mangekyou Sharingan** sama Obito, saya rasa setelah itu kekuatan sama kapasitas **Chakra** Sasuke langsung ningkat gitu aja.

Sasuke di kasih mata tapi Naruto di kasih setengah darah Uchiha jadi Naruto sekarang kyak setengah Uchiha gitu. Itu pendapat saya, silahkan perotes jika kalian tidak setuju. Yang jelas **Chakra** Naruto bertambah dan control **Chakra** Naruto stabil.

See you next chapter!


End file.
